Kurenai club
by Shini-sama
Summary: Ichigo est embauché dans un étrange club dont les clients/employés/dirigeants cachent beaucoup de choses.Grimm x Ichi. Synopsis complet à l'intérieur. CHAP 41 : DERNIER CHAPITRE EN LIGNE!
1. Synopsis

Ichigo a dix-neuf ans. Il est étudiant, jeune et en pleine forme. Mais il vient de perdre son job qui lui permet de payer son loyer et d'aider son père qui a perdu son travail.

Son ami Renji lui propose de venir travailler dans le même club que lui, en temps que barman.

Dès sa première entrée au « Kurenai club », Ichigo sut que sa vie serait bouleversée.

Quand l'argent, le sexe et le sang se mêlent qu'en retire-t-on de bon?

Qui est Grimmjow Jaggerjack, son collègue, qui semble cacher bien des choses?

Qui est cet Ulquiorra Schiffer, un client, qui semble s'intéresser de près à Ichigo?

Malheureusement, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se poser de questions, car une fois qu'on a ouvert la boîte aux secrets, il est impossible de la refermer et des horreurs encore plus grandes en ressortent.

Ichigo se retrouve alors embarqué dans une histoire dont il n'a pas voulu, une histoire qui va le faire tomber éperdument amoureux, une histoire qui va le détruire, une histoire remplie de secrets, de sang et de peur.

Mais jusqu'où est-on capable d'aller par amour?

_Cette fic prendra place dans le monde réel à notre époque. Je préviens qu'elle risque d'être un peu violente, surtout avec les professions d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow... Mais je ne vais pas tout vous révéler maintenant! ^^_

__________________________________________________________________

**Comme d'habitude je mets le synopsis en ligne avant le premier chapitre pour avoir votre avis!**

**Il compte beaucoup pour moi alors si cette fic vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ^^**


	2. Celui qui se faisait embaucher

**Premier chapitre!! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le synopsis et qui m'ont donné leur avis. lol. Je suis consciente qu'avec juste quelques phrases on ne peut pas décrire une fic… Mais ce premier chapitre va déjà vous mettre dans l'ambiance!**

**Bonne lecture!^^**

**_________________________________**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se faisait embaucher.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Prostitution, violence et yaoi…

**Note** : Dans cette fic, Ichigo est un garçon un peu paumé dans la vie. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de le voir faible et dominé par les autres… ^^ (J'espère néanmoins que je ne serai pas trop OOC)

_______________________________________________

**Celui qui se faisait embaucher.**

Ichigo Kurosaki a eut dix-neuf ans hier. Dix-neuf années et il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit étudiant de première année en économie, à l'université de Tokyo.

Les temps étaient difficiles. Son père avait perdu sa clinique et avait du mal à payer ses études, surtout que le jeune homme devait en plus s'acquitter d'un loyer exorbitant pour un petit studio près de la fac.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis, il venait de se faire virer de son job de serveur dans ce restaurant du centre-ville. Il fallait qu'il trouve absolument du travail sinon, il se ferait virer de son studio et se verrait contraint de rentrer à Karakura, chez son père. Il ne pourrait alors plus poursuivre ses études, bref, une spirale destructrice en perspective s'il ne trouvait pas à nouveau du travail dans les jours qui suivraient.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais été dans une merde pareille.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'amphithéâtre bruyant cette après-midi là pour son cours d'économie, il s'assit tout au fond, au dernier rang et chercha rapidement des yeux la touffe de cheveux rouges de son ami Renji.

Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard et vint s'asseoir près de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres :

_J'ai du nouveau pour toi! Lança-t-il en lui tendant un bout de papier froissé.

_C'est quoi? Demanda tristement Ichigo.

_Du boulot! Mon patron vient de recevoir la démission Kira, le barman… Son poste est libre et mon patron veut bien te recevoir en soirée!

Ichigo observa le papier qu'il lui avait donné avec attention. Une adresse et un numéro de téléphone y étaient inscris. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. L'adresse ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il semblait que Renji travaillait dans un lieu plutôt mal famé…

_Je ne suis pas barman, dit-il alors en relevant les yeux sur lui.

_Je sais! Mais ne t'en fais pas… Et puis, lorsqu'on fait des soirées, c'est toujours toi qui fait les meilleurs cocktails, non?

Ichigo resta pensif alors que le professeur fit son entrée. Il fourra le papier dans sa poche et chuchota :

_Ce n'est pas trop mal fréquenté quand même?

_Mais non…, souffla Renji en levant les yeux au ciel. J'y bosse bien, alors pourquoi pas toi?

Ichigo observa le profil de son ami. Renji ne lui avait jamais réellement dit ce qu'il faisait dans ce « Kurenai club » et n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Malgré cela, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Renji n'était ni barman, ni serveur… Que faisait-il dans un endroit pareil, à bosser les vendredis, samedis et dimanches soirs jusqu'à 2h du matin? La question lui brûla les lèvres.

_Si je te le dis, tu ne voudras certainement pas rencontrer mon patron, lui répondit gravement le rouge.

Ichigo se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et commença à écouter le cours.

« J'espère que c'est vraiment pour un boulot de barman » pensa-t-il en croisant les bras. « Sinon, je refuse! »

--------------------------------------------

_Tu peux retirer ton tee-shirt?

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ronds. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du patron de Renji que déjà, l'homme lui demandait de se déshabiller.

« Renji, je vais te tuer! »

_Je pensais que… que c'était juste pour la place de barman? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

_C'est bien le cas. Mais je n'embauche pas n'importe qui!

L'homme châtain à lunettes et aux yeux marrons lui lança un sourire amical qui détendit Ichigo. Ce Aizen Sosuke, le patron du « Kurenai club » semblait se faire un fric de dingue avec cette enseigne! Ichigo était loin d'être un idiot, aussi, il ne retira pas son tee-shirt et demanda :

_C'est quoi exactement ce club? Un club de strip-tease? Une maison close?

Aizen eut un petit rire :

_Je n'irai pas jusque là. Disons que ce n'est pas une maison close ni un club de strip-tease, mais il y a un peu des deux!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_Les mecs qui travaillent pour moi se contentent de tenir compagnie aux clients pendant la soirée. Ils poussent à la consommation, et ça marche! Si le client veut aller plus loin, et mon employé également, ils peuvent descendre et décider de faire ce qui leur plait. Temps que le client paie bien et temps que l'employé est consentent…

Ichigo se raidit. Il en était certain!

« Putain, ne me dis pas que Renji se… se prostitue? »

_Descendre? Demanda-t-il alors en fermant les yeux de dégoût.

_Nous avons des salles privés sous le club, expliqua Aizen, mais cela ne te concerne pas. Tu ne seras que barman, pas de cela pour toi. Tu te contenteras de servir à boire aux clients. Vous êtes deux au bar, tu seras avec Yumichika, c'est un gars très sympa, tu verras, vous allez bien vous entendre. Il pourra t'expliquer comment ça marche.

Ichigo acquiesça de la tête. Il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée de travailler ici. Il sentait que cet homme Aizen, n'allait peut-être pas seulement le laisser au bar!

Ichigo s'exécuta alors et retira son tee-shirt, complètement mal à l'aise.

« Renji je vais te couper les… »

Aizen l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il se trouvait torse nu.

« Cette situation est la plus ridicule et humiliante de toute ma vie… Tss… »

Il fit bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard marron face à lui, quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain. Ichigo se retourna, affolé, en plaquant son tee-shirt sur son torse dans le but de le cacher.

Un homme aux cheveux bleus, grand et élancé entra dans le bureau en le dévisageant. Il avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et ne quitta pas l'orangé des yeux, faisant glisser son regard bleu perçant sur ses épaules musclées.

Le roux se renfrogna. Bon sang, ce regard était impossible à soutenir! Ce type était carrément électrisant et lui retourna tout de suite l'estomac.

Ichigo était déjà d'une couleur bien rosée en se trouvant torse nu devant Aizen, mais là, il était rouge tomate et la fumée lui sortait carrément par les oreilles, telle une cocotte-minute sous une trop grande pression.

Le bleuté avança jusqu'au bureau d'Aizen et lui tendit une feuille avec un sourire :

_Mes horaires du mois dernier. Désolé pour le retard mais vous savez combien c'est difficile avec mes autres boulots…

_Je sais, Grimmjow. Merci.

Ichigo tenta absolument de ne pas croiser le regard turquoise mais c'était impossible. C'était comme s'il était attiré par un aimant. Grimmjow lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

_Rhabille-toi, lui lança Aizen en se levant. Je vais te faire visiter tout ça.

Ichigo acquiesça et baissa les yeux vers son tee-shirt pour trouver la manche et y enfiler son bras. Malheureusement, les deux regards sur lui plus l'impression d'être tout à fait ridicule ne joua pas en sa faveur. Il resta une bonne minute à se battre avec son tee-shirt enfilant toujours le bras droit dans la manche gauche, ou bien dans le col carrément et finit même par l'enfiler à l'envers, l'étiquette qui devait se trouver dans le dos remontant sur son menton. Son visage se colora d'une couleur à inscrire dans le livre des records et Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur en sortant de la pièce sans lâcher l'orangé des yeux.

« Je suis un bouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!! » pensa-t-il en enfilant (enfin!) son tee-shirt dans le bon sens.

Aizen le conduisit ensuite dans la grande salle du club. Ichigo remarqua des banquettes pourpres un peu partout, plus ou moins à l'écart, et un grand bar de bois foncé, plutôt bien fournit.

_Les bouteilles se trouvent toutes ici, lui expliqua-t-il en montrant l'arrière boutique. Pour ce qui est du service, il est possible que tu aies à servir en salle, mais puisque tu ne seras que barman, les clients ne seront pas autorisés à te toucher…

« Toucher? »

_Mes hommes en charge de la sécurité sont plutôt vifs et ils ont l'œil. Si quelqu'un te touche, ils interviendront immédiatement, tu n'as rien à craindre.

_Ca veut dire que les autres mecs se laissent toucher?!

Aizen se tourna vers lui avec un sourire :

_Je t'ai expliqué que chacun de mes employés pouvait augmenter ses revenus comme il le souhaitait?

« Merde! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Renji n'a jamais eu de problème de fric! »

Avec une grimace, il suivit Aizen jusqu'aux vestiaires. Dans une salle où se trouvaient plusieurs casiers, un grand canapé et quelques fauteuils, il trouva Renji accompagné de deux autres hommes.

L'un d'eux avait un look particulier, de mauvais garçon, avec son « 69 » tatoué sur sa joue. Mais il était incroyablement sexy. Il regarda Ichigo comme s'il était un insecte tout en mâchant un chewing-gum bruyamment. Assit dans l'un des fauteuils, une allure décontractée, une main derrière la tête et l'autre sur sa cuisse, le dénommé Grimmjow. Ichigo avait déjà constaté qu'il devait avoir plusieurs années de plus que lui et il se figea lorsque les yeux turquoises se posèrent sur lui. Le roux se contenta de le fixer et se sentit happé par le regard turquoise tout de suite et ne put le soutenir encore une fois. Ce type semblait sortir d'une dimension parallèle.

_Voilà Shuuhei et Grimmjow, que tu as vu toute à l'heure, présenta Aizen. Ils seront là en même temps que toi, si je ne me trompe pas sur les emplois du temps.

_Il y en a d'autres? Demanda Ichigo en secouant la tête.

_Kaien est là en semaine, lui répondit Renji, avec moi ça dépend si on a cours ou pas le lendemain matin. Et aussi Shinji, mais il vient bosser que vers les fins de mois…

_Ouai, quand il a plus de fric! Ajouta Shuuhei avec un rire moqueur.

Ichigo resta longuement à observer les deux hommes, se demandant où il était tombé. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et avait du mal à croire que Renji pouvait bien s'entendre avec ses collègues. Etrangement, son ami aux cheveux rouges riait avec les deux autres, décontracté, comme s'ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde. Ichigo se rendit compte que quelque part, il ne le connaissait pas.

Aizen le conduisit de nouveau au bar où un jeune homme brun coupé au carré s'afférait.

_Yumichika!

Le brun se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres et passant une main dans ses cheveux. Contrairement aux deux autres hommes qu'il venait de rencontrer, il semblait plus amical et vint serrer chaleureusement la main d'Ichigo.

_Salut! Lança-t-il joyeusement. Je suis content d'avoir enfin retrouvé un collègue! C'est la folie ici le week-end!

_Oui enfin, ne pousse pas trop quand même, intervint Aizen, nous ne sommes pas non plus le dernier bar à la mode.

_Presque!

Aizen les laissa seuls et Ichigo fut conduit derrière le bar par son nouveau collègue. Rapidement, il lui expliqua l'emplacement des alcools, des verres et lui fit un rapide topo sur les tarifs. Ichigo fronça les sourcils : les tarifs étaient exorbitants! Rien que pour un verre, il aurait certainement dut travailler jour et nuit ici!

_J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi fleur bleue que ce Kira! Lança enfin Yumichika lorsqu'ils ressortirent de derrière le bar. Il était affligeant…

_Pourquoi?

_Oh… Il est tombé amoureux d'un client, expliqua-t-il. La chose à ne pas faire, quoiqu'il arrive! Ils se voyaient souvent ici et discutaient longuement. Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux, tout du moins pas dans ses murs. Tu vois, les clients savent qu'ils peuvent avoir les mecs qui déambulent dans la salle mais pas les barmen!

Ichigo se sentit soulagé à cette phrase, quelque peu.

_Mais Kira s'en est amouraché et ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne sors jamais avec un client!

_O.K, je m'en souviendrai!

Ichigo se rendit de nouveau dans le vestiaire pour retrouver Renji. Il s'assit à sa droite et remarqua que le dénommé Grimmjow était déjà repartit.

_Grimmjow doit avoir trois boulots, expliqua Renji, il ne s'en sort pas sinon.

_Quel genre de boulot? Demanda Ichigo, curieux.

_Je crois qu'il est livreur pendant la journée, intervint Shuuhei en fermant les yeux, et il est aussi vigil dans un grand magasin. Il tente de s'en sortir comme il peut. Il est insomniaque alors disons qu'il a le temps d'enchainer les jobs!

_Il se fait des couilles en or, crois-moi! Entre ses trois boulots, ça paye bien!

Ichigo resta pensif un moment. Avoir trois boulots ça devait être éreintant, insomniaque ou pas!

Aizen autorisa Ichigo à rester pour un moment dès qu'ils ouvrirent. L'orangé fut étonné de constater le nombre de clients présents et il fit la connaissance du dénommé Kaien, qui était lui aussi, jeune et sexy, ce qui semblait être les mots clefs du club.

Il resta accoudé au bar, devant un verre, observant Yumichika travailler. A vrai dire, il était soulagé de pouvoir le faire, au moins il ne serait pas totalement perdu le lendemain lorsqu'il commencerait.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre à cette pensée : il commençait demain! Et cette pensée le faisait étonnamment stresser.

Yumichika s'approcha de lui et se servit un verre :

_Un conseil, lui dit-il, évite de boire pendant le service. Moi je le fais parce que je suis habitué mais ça peut vite déraper si tu finis bourré! Le patron n'aime pas trop que les barmen soient soul. Les autres c'est différent…

Ichigo observa Renji s'asseoir à côté d'un homme sombre, particulièrement bien bâtit et dont les cheveux gris se finissaient en brosse énergique sur son front. Il portait un piercing à l'arcade et Ichigo le vit clairement glisser un billet dans la poche de Renji en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ichigo sursauta à cette vision, surtout que Renji lui répondit en riant et en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque. Puis, les deux hommes changèrent d'endroit et s'installèrent dans un coin beaucoup plus sombre d'où le roux ne put les voir.

_Muguruma Kensei, commenta Yumichika.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

_Muguruma Kensei, répéta-t-il, c'est le type avec qui s'est barré Renji. Il vient tous les jeudis soirs, sans exception, même si ça lui arrive de venir d'autres jours. C'est un grand avocat, il travaille dans le cabinet le plus réputé de la ville je crois. Bien entendu, tous nos clients doivent rester anonymes, tu n'as pas le droit de divulguer l'identité de quiconque.

_Bien sûr.

« Evidemment! Je ne vais pas non plus aller crier sur les toits que je bosse ici! »

Il se rappela également une clause particulière en signant son contrat avec Aizen, du genre « ne rien divulguer sur l'identité des clients » ou encore « garder les activités du club secrètes »…

Kaien avança en direction du bar en passant devant une table de trois hommes qui l'observèrent avec attention. Il le remarqua et leur fit un signe de la main.

Ichigo le regarda s'accouder au bar et soupirer :

_Pouah! Lança-t-il. J'ai une chaleur après moi! Ce type m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs!

_Tu parles de qui? De celui avec les longs cheveux blancs là-bas? Demanda Yumichika.

Ichigo se retourna et observa un instant un homme élégant discuter avec un autre dissimulé sous un chapeau noir. Celui qui avait les cheveux blancs sourit en entendant son ami lui répondre et tourna les yeux en direction du bar pour observer Kaien.

_Il te matte, lui lança alors l'orangé en se retournant vers lui.

_Laisse-le mater, répondit le brun. Lui, il ne me touche même pas alors que son pote, le brun là avec le chapeau n'arrête pas de me coller la main aux fesses!

_Et alors? Demanda Yumichika. Je crois savoir que ces deux là te paient plutôt bien, non?

_Oh que oui! Lança Kaien. Tu peux pas savoir, Ichigo, combien d'argent tu peux te faire en une soirée…

_Combien?

Kaien eut un sourire et leva un doigt :

_Je ne dévoile ni mes recettes, ni mes secrets, mon chou! Répondit-il. Demande à Renji, il te répondra peut-être… Au fait, je l'ai vu avec Kensei, ce type va lui bouffer la langue un de ces jours!

Ichigo recracha la totalité de sa gorgée de martini devant lui. Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement :

_Ils… ils s'embrassent?

_Kensei et Renji? Demanda Kaien. Ouai, tout le temps! Je crois que ça ne déplait pas à Renji, il aime bien le jeudi!

Il éclata de rire et commanda trois verres à Yumichika pour les apporter aux trois hommes qui l'avaient remarqué toute à l'heure. Il s'assit avec eux et commença à discuter.

_Renji embrasse… des types ici? Demanda Ichigo encore sous le choc.

Yumichika haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté :

_Bah quoi? Renji est plutôt pas mal au cas ou t'avais pas remarqué, et je peux te dire qu'il y en qui se battent pour l'avoir…

_Hein?

_Le jeudi, c'est Kensei, il lui réserve sa soirée exclusivement, expliqua le brun. Il passe leur soirée à s'embrasser et se peloter sans rien faire d'autre. Le vendredi, donc demain, tu verras son plus fidèle client, qui vient le voir le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche! Laisse-moi te dire que ce type est plein aux as et que Renji n'hésite pas à descendre… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Ichigo eut un air dégoûté et se rappela que Aizen lui avait parlé du sous-sol. Apparemment, c'était l'endroit privilégié pour faire ce qu'on y voulait.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement au sous-sol? Demanda Ichigo d'une voix hésitante, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

_Des chambres.

_O.K… Je crois que je vais vomir…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors pour laisser entrer deux hommes. L'un était plus petit que son compagnon, brun aux yeux verts, inexpressif, très mince et blanc de peau. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur la salle et revint en direction du bar où il observa Ichigo longuement.

Le roux se renfrogna face au regard vert et détourna vivement les yeux. Il eut à peine le temps d'observer son accompagnateur : un homme immense, extraordinairement bien bâtit au visage peu amical.

_Merde…, entendit-il Yumichika murmurer. Yammi et Ulquiorra… Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là? Ils ne viennent que le vendredi normalement!

Ichigo allait lui demander pourquoi il semblait craindre ces hommes lorsque ces deux là avancèrent vers le bar.

Ulquiorra s'y accouda, regardant fixement Ichigo et se tourna vers Yumichika :

_Il est là?

_Non, pas le jeudi.

Le brun ne sembla avoir aucune réaction. Il se tourna vers Yammi sans rien dire puis se tourna vers la salle en détaillant les personnes présentes.

_Il sera là demain, ajouta Yumichika, mal à l'aise.

_J'espère bien, répondit le brun.

Il se pencha alors vers Ichigo qui eut un mouvement de recul :

_Tu descends avec moi?

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux exorbités. C'est quoi ce bin's?

« Merde! Il crois que j'suis, que j'suis… Merde! J'ai l'allure d'un prostitué ou quoi? »

_Pardon? Demanda-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

_Tu couches? Reprit le brun.

Ichigo en eut un coup au cœur si fort qu'il bougea violemment et glissa de son siège pour venir s'écraser lamentablement au sol en se faisant mal aux reins.

_Aïe!

_Ichigo est barman, lança alors Yumichika en regardant par-dessus le bar le roux se relever dans une grimace.

_Je vois, dit la voix froide d'Ulquiorra. Peu importe. Je repasserai demain pour le voir…

_Euh… Très bien.

Et les deux hommes s'éloignèrent alors que Ichigo remontait sur son siège, l'air choqué.

_C'est quoi son problème?

_Justement, si tu ne veux pas en avoir, reste loin de ce type! Aizen n'est pas très regardant sur ses clients, temps qu'ils paient tout va bien. Ce type fait partie de la mafia Ichigo, tu devrais te méfier, surtout depuis que j'ai vu que tu l'intéressais.

_Moi? Mais… Et il venait voir qui d'abord?

Yumichika lui fit signe de se rapprocher et lui chuchota :

_C'est un accro de Grimmjow, expliqua-t-il, il passe irrégulièrement, mais toujours le vendredi, et demande toujours à voir Grimmjow. Il est même venu une fois alors que Grimmjow était au sous-sol et a sortit une somme astronomique à Aizen pour le sortir des bras de son client!

_Quoi?

_Aizen a accepté tout son fric et est allé cherché Grimmjow tout de suite, dès qu'il a vu le chèque! Ulquiorra sait allonger les sous t'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas combien Grimm se fait avec ce type mais moi, ça me suffirait largement.

Ichigo soupira. C'était quoi encore cette histoire bizarre? Et qu'est-ce qu'un type de la mafia faisait là? Il déglutit difficilement et se dit qu'il était mal barré dans ce club pourrie. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de ce boulot, et puis après tout, Yumichika était sympa et apparemment il était de notoriété publique que personne ne pouvait toucher les barmen…

_________________________________________________

**_Voici dont le premier chapitre... Hum! _**

**_Laissez-moi votre avis pour le début de cette nouvelle fic. J'ai juste exposé la situation de départ ici sans trop rentrer dans les détails, quoique un peu quand même (lol)_**

**_Grimmjow prendra plus de place dans le chap suivant... ^^_**


	3. Celui qui entrait dans un nouveau monde

**_Oyé! Oyé! Nouveau chapitre!! Grimmjoooooooooooow revieeeeeeeeeent!!! O.K, je sors! Merde, il pleut dehors… *se tire une balle*_**

**_______________________________________________**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui entrait dans un nouveau monde.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Prostitution et des gros mots (s'pas ma faute c'est Grimmjow!)

______________________________________________

**Celui qui entrait dans un nouveau monde.**

Ichigo avait du mal à voir son ami Renji comme avant.

Lorsqu'il le retrouva le lendemain après-midi en cours, il ne lui adressa aucun sourire et se contenta de rester stoïque.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda le rouge. Oh! Me dis pas! Tu me fais la gueule parce que je ne t'ai pas expliqué où tu allais bosser, hein?

Ichigo se tourna violemment vers lui :

_Tu embrasses des types pour du fric! Lui chuchota-t-il avec un ton de reproche.

_Ouai, je sais! Répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules. Et alors? Ichigo, ce boulot est génial! Je me fais des tunes incroyables! En plus, je ne suis obligé à rien, pratiquement! Je choisis les clients avec qui je veux discuter, que je veux embrasser, avec qui je veux coucher…

_Renji!!

_Je ne choisis que des mecs pleins aux as et beaux comme des dieux! C'est génial! Ce boulot est une drogue, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer!

_Renji! Tu… mais tu te prostitues!

_Bien sûr que non!

_Ah non? Alors comment tu appelles coucher pour de l'argent?

Renji leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur son épaule pour pouvoir lui murmurer:

_Evidemment que je suis payé pour le faire, mais ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je choisis de le faire. Je peux très bien le refuser à un client! Et je ne suis pas comme Kaien, qui accepte toutes les offres, moi je ne prends que les mecs mignons! Comme celui de hier soir, Kensei, il est incroyablement sexy et rien que pour passer deux heures à l'embrasser il me paie 70 000 yen par semaine pour deux heures de baiser!

_Tu… tu plaisantes là?

_Non! Comment crois-tu que j'arrive à me payer un tel appartement juste à côté de la fac, hein? Et ma voiture? Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions? Ichigo, sérieusement, c'est le plus vieux métier du monde mais aussi celui qui rapporte le plus!

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux exorbités. 70 000 yen pour deux heures à s'embrasser? C'était complètement dingue!

_Et attends que je te dise combien me paie mon client du week-end, avec qui je couche…

_C'est dégoûtant!

_270 000 yen pour trois parties de jambes en l'air! Toutes les semaines!

Ichigo lui lança un regard paniqué, complètement perdu.

_Tu te paies ma tronche? Tout ce fric pour… pour…

_Eh oui! Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un bon coup!

Il se recula et eut un rire satisfait. Ichigo resta longuement à observer son profil, sa mâchoire était décrochée sous la surprise. Tout cet argent? En si peu de temps? C'était inouïe!

--------------------------------------

_Hé ouai le nouveau, on se fait un paquet de fric par ici! Je te jure que je ne regrette pas de bosser pour Aizen! Lui lança Shuuhei en se changeant ce soir-là vers 20h.

Ichigo enfila une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir que Aizen lui avait fournit et observa d'un œil curieux Grimmjow se changer en silence. Il était incroyablement sexy, peut-être était-il le plus sexy de tous… Ichigo laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur son corps musclé et comprit pourquoi Ulquiorra demandait après lui à chaque fois qu'il venait.

_Si tu veux mater faut payer, vieux! Lui lança alors le bleuté en enfilant un pantalon noir.

Ichigo se retourna violemment, le rouge aux joues et Shuuhei éclata de rire, accompagné par Renji.

_Ichigo, commence pas à mater les collègues! Lui lança Shuuhei. Ici on a une règle : les collègues ne couchent pas ensemble! Et toi, tu as une autre règle : les barmen ne couchent pas avec les clients… C'est bien dommage, hein, Ichi? Tu aimerais bien avoir notre place, non?

_Certainement pas! S'écria-t-il en les regardant quitter les vestiaires.

Il se retrouva seul avec Grimmjow. Le bleuté termina de boutonner son pantalon et retira son tee-shirt pour enfiler une chemise noire.

Ichigo eut alors le temps d'observer son dos, particulièrement bien dessiné, qui arborait un immense pansement en bas à droite, tout près de sa hanche. Le pansement devait bien faire une bonne dizaine de centimètres de larges et plus de vingt centimètres de haut. Mais ce qui attira les yeux de l'orangé ce fut le tatouage légèrement au-dessus de ses reins. Il formait un cercle noir plein…

_J'ai le même devant, lança alors Grimmjow en se retournant vers lui et en soulevant sa chemise noire boutonnée.

Ichigo rougit violemment en découvrant l'exact même tatouage en forme de cercle noir au niveau de son nombril. Le cercle noir laissait juste voir le nombril rose qui se trouvait au centre de ce cercle.

Ichigo trouva le tout… diablement sexy!

_Ferme la bouche, tu baves! Lui lança le bleuté en refermant violemment son casier et en dissimulant le tatouage.

Ichigo détourna vivement les yeux, lui accordant le fait que oui, il bavait bien devant lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il le lui avoue.

_T'as quel âge toi? Dix-huit?

_Dix-neuf! Répondit Ichigo d'un ton appuyé.

_Tu es comme Bambi en plein milieu de la forêt : complètement perdu. Sérieux gamin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Ca te regarde peut-être?

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi Aizen t'a pris.

Il s'approcha vivement de lui et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille :

_Entre nous, tu n'as pas le sex appeal pour ce job!

Ichigo réprima un frisson sous son souffle et se recula rapidement pour se diriger vers la porte des vestiaires :

_Je suis barman, pas une pute!

Il retrouva Yumichika derrière le bar, les nerfs en pelote, et constata que Kaien discutait avec Aizen.

_Quoi? Comment ça mon rendez-vous est annulé ce soir? Disait-il, furieux. Ils m'ont dit hier qu'ils viendraient!

_Je sais, Kaien, mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie…

Aizen retourna dans son bureau qui se trouvait à l'étage et Kaien vint s'asseoir au bar:

_Les deux mecs d'hier avaient réservé une des chambres pour ce soir, et j'apprends qu'ils ne viendront pas! Bordel, un plan à trois c'est ce qui rapporte le plus!

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Un plan à trois?

« Bordel! Où je suis allé me fourrer moi? »

_Tu parles de ce type aux longs cheveux blancs et du brun au chapeau? Demanda Yumichika.

_Ouai. Ils payent vachement bien ces deux là, et un plan à trois m'aurait rapporté énormément! J'ai besoin de ce fric bordel!

Ichigo le regarda prendre son visage entre ses mains.

_Mon ex-femme me réclame une pension de malade pour les trois gosses et ma bagnole vient de me lâcher! Si je n'en achète pas une autre très vite je ne pourrais pas venir bosser ici… Merde!

Yumichika retourna à ses occupations et Ichigo resta planté devant Kaien, l'air triste. Cet homme semblait vraiment avoir de gros ennuis et Ichigo se sentait désolé pour lui.

_Hep! Yumichika! Envoie un whisky s't'ep!

Grimmjow vint s'asseoir à côté de Kaien et remarqua Ichigo :

_Bah alors mon whisky? Lui demanda-t-il.

Ichigo sursauta et se retourna pour prendre un verre et le lui remplir.

_Merci vieux, lança le bleuté en avalant d'une seule gorgée le tout.

_T'es alcoolo ou quoi? Lui demanda le roux avec un ton méprisant.

_Non, seulement une pute! Répondit l'autre en plantant ses yeux turquoises dans les siens.

L'orangé sursauta au mot vulgaire, qu'il avait lui-même employé quelques minutes plus tôt, et au son du ton quelque peu méprisant. Mais le bleuté ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

_Hey Grimm'! lança alors Yumichika en sortant de l'arrière bar. Ulquiorra est passé hier, il voulait te voir.

_Quel enculé! Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas là le jeudi. Je suppose que je vais encore rester toute la soirée au sous-sol…

Il s'étira bruyamment et Kaien demanda :

_Il paie aussi bien que ça?

_Ouai mon pote! Confirma Grimmjow. Plus que bien! Alors sache que le vendredi, je suis plus qu'en forme! Wouh!!

Il frappa dans ses mains énergiquement et Ichigo laissa échapper un rire.

_Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, Bambi? Lui cracha le bleuté.

_Rien… rien…

Cet homme le stressait horriblement. Il était cassant et méchant dans ses répliques. Mais il était aussi magnifique, désinvolte et il le savait. Il jouait de son charme et ça sur tout le monde! Même le patron…

Aizen s'approcha de lui et Ichigo le vit clairement caresser sa nuque doucement en passant derrière lui. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué.

_Grimm, tu dois te douter que Ulquiorra a réservé ta soirée, hein?

_Ouaip, comme tous les vendredis!

_Essaye de faire augmenter le prix, juste un peu.

_J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux, patron.

Aizen lui lança un sourire tendre et caressa sa cuisse avant de partir. Grimmjow l'observa s'enfermer dans son bureau et eut un petit rire.

Ichigo en était certain : ces deux là avaient une aventure. Tout du moins, ils couchaient ensemble, c'était certain.

« La vache! Où je me suis fourré moi?! L'atmosphère est remplit de testostérone et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que du sexe entre nous tous! C'est complètement irréel! »

L'atmosphère était sexuelle en elle-même. Rien que les collègues d'Ichigo… Il ne se le cachait pas, ils étaient tous incroyablement sexy…

Ichigo ne fut pas surpris de penser cela. Il était attiré par les hommes. Même s'il ne se sentait pas clairement « gay », il avait déjà embrassé un homme lors d'une soirée au lycée. Ca ne lui avait pas déplut, mais il ne s'était pas détourné des femmes pour autant. Il avait eut une petite amie au lycée, pendant plusieurs mois. Cependant, l'affaire n'avait pas été sérieuse. Sa vie amoureuse ne le tracassait pas plus que ça, tout du moins avant de rentrer dans ce club! Il avait l'impression que l'endroit, l'ambiance et la présence de ses collègues lui mettaient les hormones en ébullition.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'avoir changé de monde. Dès qu'il franchissait ces portes, l'atmosphère de velours, si chaude et charmeuse de l'endroit le saisissait à la gorge. Même lui, avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre en franchissant les portes. C'était peut-être le but de cet endroit : faire changer de monde les clients? Les faire s'évader de cette vie morose qu'ils avaient chaque jour?

Lorsque les premiers clients entrèrent, Ichigo eut vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans une maison close.

Kaien sauta sur le premier client et lui apporta tout de suite quelque chose à boire.

Renji attendait patiemment au bar, le coude posé sur le bois foncé. Il regardait l'heure nerveusement et Ichigo était certain qu'il attendait son client avec impatience…

« Pourquoi Renji l'attendrait-il avec impatience? Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de son client? »

Ichigo observa le tout avec attention tout en travaillant sérieusement. Il constata que deux autres garçons les avaient rejoints et déambulaient entre les banquettes pourpres.

_Le brun c'est Ishida, expliqua Yumichika et le petit là, c'est Toshiro!

_Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé avant?

_Parce qu'ils ne bossent pas vraiment là… Normalement ils bossent comme serveurs dans un des bars des quartiers chics que possède Aizen. Mais parfois, pendant les week-end, lorsqu'ils en ont envie, ils viennent se faire des extras, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« Encore une histoire tordue! Décidément, ils les enchainent ici! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors soudain sur un homme que Ichigo n'avait encore jamais vu ici. Il avait une telle classe qu'il se demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il s'était sans doute trompé d'adresse…

Il avait de longs cheveux ébènes, un visage angélique et semblait empreint à de très bonnes manières. Il retira ses gants en cuir et sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard.

C'est alors que Renji sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers l'homme brun en lui retirant sa veste. Ils passèrent devant le bar en silence et descendirent au sous-sol sans même échanger un mot.

_C'est lui le client de Renji? Demanda Ichigo, bouche bée.

_Byakuya Kuchiki, répondit Grimmjow en levant les yeux au ciel. Ouai… Paye un max pour avoir Renji, et seulement lui. Et je peux te dire que ces deux là s'envoient bien en l'air!

_Ouai, confirma Yumichika. Quand tu passes devant la porte de leur chambre, crois-moi, ça donne envie!

Ichigo se sentit rougir, ce qui fit rire Grimmjow et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les escaliers où les deux hommes avaient disparu. Renji semblait beaucoup aimer cet homme. Remarque il y avait de quoi! Il y était incroyablement séduisant, et le roux se demanda comment un tel homme pouvait bien avoir besoin de fréquenter un tel club.

_Ce que cherchent les clients c'est la discrétion. Tu as vu où nous sommes placés, dans un quartier pourrie! Ils sont sûrs que personne de leur rang ne viendra par ici, expliqua Yumichika. Ils sont quasiment sûrs d'être couverts!

_Combien de temps ça fait que Renji et son client se voient? Demanda Ichigo.

_Peu après mon arrivée, je crois, répondit Grimmjow d'un air perdu. Plus de huit mois…

« Huit mois? La vache! Je me demande depuis combien de temps Renji bosse ici? En même temps il n'a que 20 ans, ça ne doit pas faire des plombes! »

_Renji a commencé il y a plus d'un an, dit Yumichika, en même temps que Shuuhei. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, ils ont commencé ensemble…

_Je vois.

Grimmjow soupira et demanda un autre verre.

Dans la salle, Kaien avait trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux blonds qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche. Ichigo sourit, au moins Kaien allait peut-être pouvoir se faire un peu d'argent ce soir.

_J'vais faire un tour, dit soudain Grimmjow, prévenez-moi si Ulquiorra arrive, O.K?

_O.K, répondit Ichigo en le regardant s'éloigner en direction des vestiaires.

Yumichika poussa un soupir et commença à servir trois hommes qui étaient arrivés au bar. Très vite, il y eut plusieurs autres arrivées et Ichigo n'eut pas tellement le temps de papillonner.

_Tiens, va apporter ça à Kaien et son client, je crois qu'ils en ont besoin!

Yumichika lui désigna deux verres qu'il avait remplit et Ichigo sortit de derrière le bar. Seulement, les deux hommes avaient changé de place et il mit un certain à les trouver. Lorsqu'il les vit il eut un instant d'hésitation et un coup au cœur.

Kaien était carrément monté à califourchon sur lui et ils s'embrassaient toujours à pleine bouche alors que le client blond aux cheveux courts pelotaient ses fesses d'une façon qui fit rougir Ichigo.

« Bordel, j'aimerais bien qu'on me pelote les fesses comme ça aussi! Quoi? Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi? »

Il posa les verres doucement sur la table devant eux sans se faire remarquer, et fut troublé par les gémissements sonores des deux hommes. Ils n'allaient certainement pas tarder à prendre la direction du sous-sol. Et ce fut chose faite quelques minutes plus tard.

Kaien passa devant le bar en leur lançant un sourire de vainqueur et Ichigo ne put que rire.

_On dirait qu'il a trouvé du réconfort, finalement, lui glissa Yumichika en se servant un verre. C'est Urahara Kisuke le type avec qui il est descendu. Je crois savoir que Kisuke s'est déjà tapé tout le monde ici, sauf moi bien entendu… Je ne dirais pas non, pour tout t'avouer!

Ichigo regarda les deux hommes descendre les escaliers en échangeant un autre baiser baveux.

_Il vient très irrégulièrement, mais quand il vient il met le paquet!

Ichigo soupira. Tout ne tournait qu'autour de l'argent et du sexe! C'était incroyable comme atmosphère. Et étrangement, se trouver ici, plus l'atmosphère argent-sexe faisait légèrement tourner la tête de l'orangé.

Il s'adossa quelques secondes au bar, l'air perdu, tentant de reprendre ses esprits en se disant qu'il n'allait certainement pas se laisser embarquer dans cette ambiance folle. Il se redressa alors vivement en voyant Ulquiorra entrer.

Il se raidit aussitôt et observa le visage blanc. Il savait qu'il faisait partie de la mafia maintenant et ne le trouvait qu'encore plus inquiétant.

Il se dirigea automatiquement vers lui et s'assit sur un siège pour s'accouder au bar.

_Un martini, s'il te plait, dit-il de son ton gelé.

Ichigo s'exécuta tentant de garder son calme et remarqua que Yumichika veillait au grain. Il s'en sentit soulagé et dès qu'il déposa son verre devant le brun celui-ci lui prit le poignet pour lui chuchoter :

_Est-ce que tu couches ce soir?

_Je… non!

Ichigo retira violemment son poignet de son emprise et indiqua à Yumichika qu'il allait chercher Grimmjow. Il ne voulait absolument pas rester une minute de plus face à Ulquiorra, que Yumichika soit présent ou non!

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires et allait appeler Grimmjow lorsqu'il entendit la voix du bleuté. Il était face à son casier, son téléphone à l'oreille et semblait parler d'une voix faible :

_T'inquiète pas Nell! J'te dis que tout ira bien. Y'a pas moyen que le plan foire. Aucun risque… O.K… A plus!

_Grimmjow?

Le bleuté se retourna, paniqué, les yeux exorbités et le souffle saccadé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et ça avait l'air de beaucoup le déranger.

Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa conversation et lui annonça que Ulquiorra était là.

_O.K, j'arrive, répondit le bleuté sans sourire.

Ichigo sortit des vestiaires et prit une mine contrariée. C'était quoi cette conversation là? Grimmjow cachait quelque chose ou quoi?

« Un plan? Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Je ne comprends plus rien là… »

Il haussa les épaules se disant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et se repositionna derrière le bar. Alors que Grimmjow venait de les rejoindre et qu'il allait partir avec Ulquiorra en direction des escaliers, ce dernier rappela Ichigo et lui fourra une liasse de billets de 10 000 yens dans la poche en lui soufflant :

_Beaux yeux!

Ichigo se raidit en sentant la main s'introduire dans sa poche et sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. Grimmjow sembla lui lancer un regard noir, assassin et s'en alla finalement avec son client sans un mot.

Ichigo était resté statufié un moment avant que Yumichika ne vienne le réveiller. Il retira alors la liasse de billets de sa poche et en voyant l'épaisseur du paquet, se demanda ce qu'il pourrait en faire.

_Y'en a pour combien? Lui demanda le brun.

_100 000 yen, dit-il, la voix tremblante.

_Tu viens de faire ta soirée, Ichigo! Lança joyeusement Yumichika en retournant dans l'arrière bar.

Le roux remit vite fait les billets dans sa poche, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« 100 000 yen? Juste parce que… j'ai des beaux yeux? La vache… Il pourra les regarder pendant des heures s'il veut à ce prix-là! »

Il sursauta légèrement à sa pensée.

« Et puis quoi encore? Tu dérapes Ichi! »

Il se reprit, rangea quelques bouteilles à leur place et nettoya le comptoir. Il observa Yumichika passer entre les banquettes et les tables pour ramasser les verres vides.

Ishida et Toshiro discutaient activement chacun de leurs côtés et Shuuhei avait des billets plein les poches.

_Wouah mec! Ils sont déchainés ce soir! Je viens de refuser pas moins de quatre partie de jambes en l'air!

Il éclata de rire.

_Pourquoi t'as refuser? Demanda le roux, curieux.

_Parce que aucun de me plait, chéri. Et puis, regarde ce que je peux avoir rien qu'en les embrassant avec la langue!

Il sortit la poignet de billets de ses poches et la brandit sous le nez de l'orangé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tout ça? Je veux dire, Kaien a des problèmes apparemment, c'est quoi tes problèmes à toi?

_Tu veux dire : qu'est-ce qui me pousse à bosser ici?

_Ouai.

_Bah… Ma mère a une grave maladie, elle coûte bonbon et disons que je ne suis pas sur-diplômé. J'ai cinq frères et sœurs à charge et c'est pas facile… J'ai tout tenté comme boulot mais on ne m'a jamais gardé bien longtemps. Là, c'est différent! Je m'amuse, je me fais un fric de taré, je peux refuser des propositions, j'ai mes journées libres! Le paradis!

Ichigo l'observa intensément. Le paradis? Est-ce que ça c'était un paradis? Pas vraiment non. Se vendre à des hommes était loin d'être un paradis, d'après ce qu'il en pensait. Mais le fait de recevoir autant d'argent semblait les délivrer d'un certain fardeau. Pourquoi l'argent avait-il un tel pouvoir sur la conscience? Avoir une liasse de billets en main, vous soulageait-elle de la culpabilité de vendre votre corps?

_____________________________________________

**_Franchement, que celle qui ne trouve pas le tatouage « 6 » de Grimmjow sexy lève la main!_**

**_Et que celle qui ne trouve pas Grimmjow sexy ose avouer qu'elle a des problèmes de vue! lol_**


	4. Celui qui se laissait amadouer

_**Je constate que tout le monde est d'accord : Grimmjow est définitivement, résolument, complètement, absolument sexy! *arrêté pour utilisation abusive d'adverbes * lol**_

_**Grimmjow : « I'm Carlos man of love! » (petit clin d'œil à VelvetCat) MDR**_

_**Franchement, cette musique colle trop bien à Grimmjow ici! Allez voir la vidéo « Grimmjow-The man of love » vous ne serez pas déçues!**_

__________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se laissait amadouer par l'argent.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Audrey : **En effet, tu as raison j'ai fait une faute dans le chapitre précédent (j'ai écrit 10 000 yens et 100 000 yen sans « s ») Gomenaisai, cette faute était, vous vous en doutez tous, involontaire de ma part. Mais merci à toi, de me l'avoir fait remarquer!

**Lassary : **Grimmjow un flic infiltré? Mmm… Tu te doutes que je ne vais pas donner la réponse. Mais j'aime quand mes lecteurs spéculent sur la suite de la fic…. Pour l'instant je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture! ^^

**JenHeart : **Evidemment, la conversation au téléphone de Grimmjow avec Nell est censée éveiller la curiosité! ^^ Apparemment, Grimmjow et Nell seraient en contact, mais pour quoi exactement? Ca, vous le saurez dans la suite de la fic ^^

_____________________________________________

**Celui qui se laissait amadouer par l'argent**

Ichigo se leva très tard le lendemain, samedi. Il était déjà treize heures lorsqu'il passa sous la douche et but son thé.

Il avait laissé la liasse de billets d'Ulquiorra, offerte la veille, dans son sac, n'osant pas vraiment la prendre en main, même s'il se promit d'offrir un cadeau à son père et ses sœurs avec cette somme.

Il avait passé le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Yumichika après que Grimmjow ne soit descendu au sous-sol avec Ulquiorra.

Ichigo se demandait comment Aizen faisait son beurre. Les clients semblaient payer des sommes folles aux employés, mais comment Aizen faisait-il recette? Yumichika lui avait répondu que le prix des consommations était exorbitant et que chaque client payait une somme dingue, rien que pour pouvoir entrer dans son club.

D'après le collègue d'Ichigo, il fallait déjà payer une somme conséquente pour avoir le privilège de connaître l'adresse de son club. Il était vrai que de l'extérieur, il ressemblait plus à un bar miteux qu'autre chose et les deux colosses qui gardaient l'entrée ne semblaient pas vraiment accueillants. Une fois que le client avait payé assez pour connaître l'adresse, il devait également payer pour le mot de passe d'entrée, qui coûtait aussi très cher et qui changeait tous les mois.

De la sorte, Aizen recevait de la part de chaque client une sorte d'abonnement mensuel et autant dire que c'était plus que de la petite monnaie.

Ichigo pensa alors que ces hommes étaient complètement dingues de dépenser autant d'argent pour un tel endroit! Mais en même temps, où pourraient-ils trouver une telle discrétion, des garçons aussi sexy qu'il était possible de draguer et si on avait de la chance de pouvoir emmener dans une chambre? Ichigo ne comprenait toujours pas. Ces hommes ne semblaient pas affreux et encore moins désespérés et ils ne devaient pas faire fuir les hommes. Alors pourquoi venir ici?

_Les riches aiment dépenser leur argent de manière totalement dénuée de sens! Lui avait répondu Yumichika avec un immense sourire.

Ichigo était plus qu'aux anges : son salaire de barman plus ses pourboires allaient vraiment l'aider. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait assez d'argent pour soulager complètement son père du poids de payer son loyer. Il pourrait peut-être payer son propre loyer, payer ses propres factures, devenir entièrement indépendant!

« Ne nous emballons pas, Ichi! Reste calme! Essaye de te faire le plus de fric possible et on verra après, hein? »

Comme tous les samedis matin, il passa un coup de fil chez lui, à Karakura.

La petite voix de Yuzu lui répondit :

_Ichi-nii! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

_Salut Yuzu, comment ça va?

_Bien, bien, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu plus hésitante.

Ichigo sentit nettement que le ton de sa sœur était inhabituellement hésitant. Elle qui était toujours joyeuse et de bonne humeur, semblait tout à coup avoir pris une voix voilée et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_Comment va papa? Demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé du travail?

_Pas vraiment, non. Pourtant, il cherche tous les jours. Ichi-nii, on va être obligé de déménager, sûrement.

_Quoi? Encore?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cet appartement en plein cœur de Karakura. Son père sans travail avec deux jeunes filles à charge et en plus un fils de dix-neuf ans dont il avait le loyer à payer… Ichigo se sentit tout de suite coupable.

_Passe-moi papa!

_Attends, Karin veut te parler!

Il y eut un grésillement dans le combiné et la voix plus autoritaire de Karin s'éleva :

_Ichi-nii, commença-t-elle, on va déménager dans peu de temps. Papa… papa ne peut plus payer cet appartement. Je crois que le crédit qu'il a pris… enfin il ne peut plus payer.

_Merde!

Ichigo serra les poings.

_Et est-ce qu'il va mieux?

Le père d'Ichigo s'était enfoncé dans ce qui semblait être une dépression après la perte de sa clinique. Il se reposait maintenant en grande partie sur ses enfants et Karin et Yuzu prenaient grand soin de lui.

_Disons qu'il tient le coup…

_Je suis vraiment désolé, tout ça c'est ma faute. J'aurais dut rester et soutenir papa, c'est mon rôle…

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? S'exclama-t-elle dans le téléphone. Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas de ta faute tout ce qui se passe!

_Je voulais dire : c'est de ma faute si papa a des problèmes d'argent. Je me rends compte que je lui cause beaucoup de soucis avec mes études. J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec vous, de me trouver un boulot et…

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ichi-nii! Coupa Karin d'une voix énervée. Il est normal de faire des études et puis tu as déjà un travail, non?

_Oui, mais…

_Tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux pour aider papa. Je sais que tu te sens impuissant, moi aussi et Yuzu aussi mais on s'occupe bien de papa, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. Et contente-toi de réussir tes études, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_Karin…

_Quoi encore?

_J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, vous êtes des petites sœurs géniales mais…

_Arrête avec tes « mais »! Papa m'a dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tu réussisses dans ta vie. Réussis tes études, tout comme on le fait Yuzu et moi, et papa sera content. Tu n'as pas envie de le décevoir, hein?

L'estomac d'Ichigo se contracta à cette pensée. Le décevoir? Non, il ne le voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas non plus que son père apprenne qu'il travaillait dans un tel club, à ses heures perdues.

_Bien sûr que non, répondit-il finalement.

_Bien. Sinon, tout va bien pour toi?

_Oui, tout va bien. Vous m'appellerez si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, hein?

_On est assez grandes et responsables pour savoir ce que l'on doit faire, Ichi-nii. Maintenant, si tu veux que je continue à m'énerver tu n'as qu'a encore sortir une imbécilité dans le même genre!

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire. Karin avait toujours été comme ça : ce tempérament de feu et la langue pas dans la poche. Ichigo aimait beaucoup son caractère, qui contrastait sérieusement avec celui de Yuzu, plus calme, posée, réfléchit.

_J'ai confiance en vous deux, dit-il alors, je sais que vous saurez prendre soin de papa.

_Ouai. Tu sais aussi que nous sommes plus mûres que notre âge, hein?

_Oui, Karin, je le sais.

---------------------------------------------

En soirée, Ichigo rejoint le club et trouva Renji dans les vestiaires discutant avec un jeune homme blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait des cheveux très longs, lui arrivant jusqu'aux fesses et une frange bien droite tombant sur son front.

_Shinji Hirako, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ichigo fut soulagé de voir que cet homme était plus sympathique que Shuuhei et Grimmjow.

Il lui rendit son sourire et apprit qu'il était l'employé qui ne venait qu'en fin de mois, comme l'avait expliqué Shuuhei lors de sa première visite au club.

_Tu es le nouveau barman? Tu remplaces donc Kira? Demanda Shinji.

_Oui.

_T'as l'air plus sympa et un peu moins con que ce cœur d'artichaut. Surtout, ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un client!

_Oui, je sais…

Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui répéter toujours ça? O.K c'était une règle fondamentale mais s'il tombait amoureux d'un client, ce n'était pas leur problème, si?

_Tomber amoureux d'un client c'est une spirale destructrice, expliqua Renji. Tu t'amouraches de lui et tu le vois descendre au sous-sol avec un autre… Ca doit faire mal! Mec, vaut mieux pas tomber amoureux d'un client si tu veux éviter la peine de cœur…

C'était logique après tout. Mais Ichigo fusilla Renji du regard.

_Et toi? Lui demanda-t-il les mains sur les hanches. Tu vas peut-être me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de Byakuya Kuchiki par hasard?

Renji resta bouche bée et Shinji se tourna vers le rouge avec un regard inquisiteur.

_Pas du tout! Se défendit Renji en prenant un ton colérique. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? C'est juste que… il paie bien et… à vrai dire il est plutôt doué au lit. J'aime juste coucher avec lui.

Shinji leva les yeux au ciel :

_Si tu commences à « aimer » coucher avec un client, tu es bien mal barré! Il faut les prendre comme une machine, sans les écouter gémir de plaisir, faire ça comme un animal sinon tu ne t'en sors plus! Regarde Kaien, il est excellent pour faire ça lui!

Ichigo se rappela alors avoir vu Kaien avec déjà plusieurs clients différents et cela sans avoir montré la moindre attention ou la moindre émotion.

Mais il était certain que Renji mentait : il était amoureux de Kuchiki et c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Grimmjow entra dans le vestiaire rapidement, les gratifiant d'un simple « 'jour » à peine audible et commença à se changer en ouvrant son casier. Ichigo détourna vivement les yeux et se demanda alors s'il devait lui parler du fait qu'il l'avait entendu dire des choses bizarres hier au téléphone. Puis il se ravisa. Le bleuté était une teigne et se contenterait de lui répondre méchamment que ça ne le regardait pas.

Ichigo rejoint Yumichika derrière le bar.

_Le patron est absent ce soir, lui expliqua-t-il, et il m'a demandé de faire l'inventaire des bouteilles et.. Oh!

Il sortit rapidement un bout de papier de sa poche :

_Il m'a aussi demandé de te prévenir que Muguruma Kensei lui avait versé une somme importante pour avoir un peu de ton temps…

_Quoi?!

Ichigo se retourna violemment vers lui et Yumichika haussa les épaules.

_Bah quoi « quoi »? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire. Le patron est O.K!

_Ouai mais pas moi!!

_Comme tu veux, Ichigo, c'est comme tu veux. Tu as le droit de dire non, après tout.

_Evidemment que je vais dire non…

Yumichika disparut dans l'arrière bar et Ichigo prit un air fortement contrarié.

« Kensei Muguruma? Ce type qui était avec Renji lors de ma première visite ici? »

Le roux resta perplexe. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce type? Il ne le trouvait pas dégoûtant, loin de là! Mais ce qu'il trouvait dégoûtant c'était que cet homme ait pu payer pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec lui. Ca, il ne l'encaissait pas…

_Des problèmes, Bambi?

Grimmjow passa derrière lui, certainement pour se servir un verre de whisky lui-même, et en profita pour lui mettre une main aux fesses.

Ichigo sursauta et se raidit. Son cœur s'était accéléré d'un seul coup, et il battait si vite que ça lui en faisait mal à la poitrine. Et comme si ça n'était pas assez, son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens et il ne se rappela pas avoir déjà été dans un tel état de stress. Ce geste ne pouvait clairement pas être un erreur. Il venait de lui peloter les fesses et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

_Hé! Lui lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Grimmjow engloutit le contenu de son verre en une seule gorgée et plissa les yeux au moment de l'avaler. Puis, il se tourna vers Ichigo en croisant les bras. Son regard étonné fit tout de suite rougir l'orangé qui se trouva parfaitement ridicule en prononçant la phrase suivante :

_Evite de me toucher les fesses à l'avenir.

_J't'ai pas touché les fesses! Répliqua-t-il sans bouger.

_Si! Tu m'as mis la main au cul!

_Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Bambi.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le bleuté eut un rire satisfait et leva les yeux au ciel en repassant derrière lui pour sortir du bar. Mais il s'arrêta pile derrière lui, collant son torse contre le dos du rouquin.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement et sentit une mèche de cheveux bleus lui caresser l'oreille. Il frissonna. Bon sang, ce type le retournait dans tous les sens!

« Me colle pas comme ça, salaud! »

_Si tu veux vraiment que j'te mette la main aux fesses, tu n'as qu'à l'demander, lui souffla-t-il, ses lèvres touchant presque son oreille.

Ichigo s'était totalement raidit. Il était encore plus droit qu'un soldat au garde à vous, et à dire vrai, il se sentait étonnamment serré dans son caleçon tout à coup…

_Alors, reprit Grimmjow, tu veux ou pas?

_De quoi? Demanda Ichigo d'un ton cassant en tournant légèrement son profil vers lui.

_Que j'te mette la main aux fesses?

« Evidemment que je le veux, j'en meurs d'envie espèce de con! »

_Ca va pas, non?

Il le repoussa d'un coup de coude et lui lança un regard de tueur. Grimmjow éclata de rire et Yumichika sortit la tête de la réserve :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il.

_Rien, rien, répondit précipitamment Ichigo.

_Bambi est en chaleur, lâcha alors Grimmjow en éclatant de rire et en pointant le rouquin du doigt.

_QUOI?!!! Hurla Ichigo, passablement énervé par ses manières.

Bien entendu, tout le monde avait entendu. Renji, Shuuhei et Shinji discutaient chacun de leur côté avec des clients et se tournèrent tous en direction du bar. Ils avaient (évidemment) entendu ce que Grimmjow avait dit et avaient exploser dans un fou rire.

Le roux était maintenant plus rouge qu'une tomate et il se promit de faire payer à Grimmjow sa honte.

_Tu devrais te méfier de lui, entendit-il alors Yumichika dire en s'approchant dans son dos.

_Quoi?

_Grimmjow, reste loin de lui. Ils sont déjà plusieurs, parmi les anciens mecs du club, à avoir essayé de sortir avec lui. Si tu veux un bon conseil, évite de lui parler et de le regarder. Ce type est un prédateur sexuel...

« Un… un prédateur sexuel? »

_C'est pas moi, c'est…

_Tous les mecs qui ont essayé de le draguer ont été virés le lendemain. Aizen est fou de ce type et de plus, Grimmjow n'est pas un gars facile. Ce type est un salaud pur et dur. Je préfère te prévenir. Alors, reste loin de lui, compris?

_O.K…

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Pourquoi ce type aux cheveux bleus jouait-il ce jeu avec lui? Est-ce qu'il voulait s'amuser? Certainement…

« C'est du harcèlement sexuel et moral » se dit-il en exagérant juste un petit peu.

Lorsque les premiers clients arrivèrent, Ichigo était seul au bar et il se trouva plutôt pas mal en barman. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt calme et il ne servait pas non plus une boîte de nuit pleine à craquer. Mais sa bonne humeur tomba en flèche en voyant entrer Ulquiorra qui marcha jusqu'au bar, les mains dans les poches et son regard glacial arboré fièrement.

« Je croyais avoir entendu qu'il ne venait que le vendredi celui-là… »

_Il est là? Demanda-t-il en posant ses yeux verts sur l'orangé.

_Oui.

Ichigo ne répondit rien d'autre et s'affaira à ranger les verres propres, même s'ils étaient déjà très bien rangés.

_Je te donne 200 000 yens…

_Quoi?!

Ichigo se retourna violemment en entendant la voix monotone s'élever et croisa le regard vert. Il fronça violemment les sourcils.

_Quoi? Reprit-il d'une voix voix plus faible en le regardant avec méfiance.

_Je te donne 200 000 yens, si tu me laisses t'embrasser.

_Ca va pas, non! Je suis barman!

Il avait lancé sa dernière réplique comme si c'était une vérité générale, un argument de poids lui interdisant donc de se laisser embrasser. Et c'était un argument valable. Les règles ne se discutent pas.

Ulquiorra plaça alors une large enveloppe marron qui contenant des liasses de billets, très certainement, sur le comptoir du bar et Ichigo la regarda avec intérêt.

« Bordel de bordel de merde! » pensa-t-il en serrant les dents. « Evidemment que j'ai besoin de ce fric! Papa a besoin de moi, Yuzu et Karin ont besoin de moi! Mais… Ah non! Je ne peux pas faire ça!! »

_Pas de langue, juste un baiser innocent et ils sont à toi.

Ichigo soupira. 200 000 yens? Ce serait largement assez pour payer son loyer jusqu'à l'an prochain et soulager son père. Il pourrait certainement aussi acheter un beau cadeau d'anniversaire à sa sœur Yuzu qui allait fêter ses onze ans…

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Yumichika était dans l'arrière bar, Kaien n'était visible nulle part, Shuuhei lui tournait le dos à une table, Renji était au fond de la salle dans la pénombre, Shinji était absorbé dans une conversation et Grimmjow était retourné dans les vestiaires.

Il se rapprocha du comptoir, y posa ses deux mains à plat et se souleva doucement pour se pencher vers Ulquiorra. Celui-ci s'approcha et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent brièvement dans un baiser innocent.

Ichigo se recula vivement prit l'enveloppe de billets et l'enfourna dans sa poche en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

_J'vous attends! Entendit-il une voix dire sur sa gauche.

Grimmjow était planté là, devant les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol et d'un simple regard, Ichigo sut qu'il les avait vus. Il se renfrogna sous son regard alors que Ulquiorra se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Il passa devant le bleuté et commença à descendre. Grimmjow lança à l'orangé un regard haineux, méprisant et Ichigo se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il se pourrait bien que Grimmjow parle de ça à Aizen et il se ferait certainement virer…

_Merde! Souffla-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas se faire virer de ce boulot. Pas encore… Il se faisait tellement d'argent, et il n'était là que depuis deux jours! Mais en même temps, il avait conscience de commencer à s'enfoncer dans un jeu dangereux, un vase sans fond… L'argent était trop tentant, surtout ici. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que des hommes puissent dépenser autant d'argent!

_Ichigo! Tu peux v'nir?! S'écria Yumichika depuis l'arrière du bar.

Il pénétra dans la pièce sombre et trouva Yumichika, en train de transporter un carton volumineux.

_Tiens, occupe toi de ça, moi j'en peux plus…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse?

_Compte les bouteilles et note-les ici.

_O.K.

Yumichika reprit son poste derrière le bar. Ichigo commença à compter.

« Bordel, c'était quoi ce regard que m'a lancé Grimmjow toute à l'heure là?! On aurait dit qu'il… qu'il voulait me tuer! Et ce type, Ulquiorra, il fait partie de la mafia! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les deux? »

Ichigo se rappela alors lorsqu'il avait surpris Grimmjow au téléphone. Il semblait de plus en plus clair qu'il trafiquait quelque chose de louche. Est-ce que Ulquiorra et Grimmjow se voyaient bien pour du sexe? Est-ce qu'ils ne se voyaient pas pour autre chose finalement? Est-ce que Grimmjow était lui aussi dans la mafia?

« N'importe quoi, Kurosaki! Tu regardes trop de séries américaines vraiment… »

Il retourna aux côtés de Yumichika plus tard après avoir compté le stock de bouteilles. Il lui rendit ses comptes et allait s'atteler à débarrasser les tables lorsque Muguruma Kensei entra dans le club.

« Merde! Je l'avais complètement zappé celui-là! »

Il esquissa une grimace et Yumichika lui demanda, alors que Kensei avançait vers le bar :

_Tu veux que j'aille débarrasser les tables et que je vous laisse seuls?

_Quoi? Mais…

_C'est comme tu veux, mais c'est du fric facilement gagné!

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre et Kensei s'accouda au bar en le fixant intensément. Pourquoi dire oui? Pour l'argent? Mais pourquoi dire non? Il n'était pas répugnant, il était même plutôt séduisant et puis il n'était pas question de sexe, juste de « passer du temps avec lui ».

_Occupe-toi des tables, finit-t-il par dire en se plaçant face à Kensei.

Yumichika étira un sourire et se précipita en salle.

Ichigo détourna les yeux de Kensei un moment, nerveux. Ce n'était pas une situation très agréable… Se retrouver face à un homme qui a payé pour pouvoir être avec vous, disons que Ichigo se sentit ridicule et honteux…

_Tu veux boire quelque chose? Lui demanda alors Kensei.

_Oh euh… non, merci, je suis en service et euh… et vous?

_Champagne!

_Champagne? Mais il est extrêmement cher et…

Kensei eut un rire amusé et Ichigo resta perplexe.

_Vous voulez vraiment une bouteille de champagne pour vous tout seul?

_Tu m'accompagneras bien un peu, non?

Ichigo ne répondit rien et déboucha une bouteille en servant un verre à Kensei qui le fixait. Au moment où il lui tendit son verre, Kensei attrapa son poignet et lui fourra dans la main un billet de 10 000 yens.

Ichigo n'avait jamais vu autant d'argent défiler devant ses yeux que depuis qu'il était ici! Il se demanda si les billets de 10 000 yens ne poussaient pas dans un jardin dont tous ces hommes avaient la clef. C'était inimaginable. Et cet argent lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête…

_Pourquoi? Lui demanda-t-il alors en fourrant le billet dans sa poche.

_Parce que je veux te faire plaisir.

_Parce que vous voulez m'appâter aussi peut-être?

_Ca marcherait?

Ichigo resta pensif un moment en le voyant boire une gorgée de champagne.

Yumichika repassa derrière le comptoir et passa furtivement derrière lui pour nettoyer les verres. Ichigo ne voulait pas qu'il entende ce qu'ils se disaient avec Kensei, aussi, il empoigna la bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un verre propre et sortit du bar :

_Je te laisse, Yumichika.

_Pas de soucis! Répondit-il alors que Renji venait commander.

L'orangé lança un regard perdu vers son ami aux cheveux rouges qui se contenta de lui sourire niaisement.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle avec Kensei et se versa un verre de champagne qu'il but d'une traite.

_Si tu comptes te souler, nous n'allons pas nous entendre, dit l'homme imposant de sa voix grave.

_Je ne compte pas me souler, je vous rassure.

_Bien.

Il se rapprocha d'Ichigo et se tourna vers lui :

_Alors, tu n'as certainement pas accepté de me suivre ici pour me faire la causette, si?

Le roux soupira et se sentit honteux, encore plus qu'avant. Il ne savait pas tellement comment s'y prendre et préféra jouer cartes sur table tout de suite :

_Combien vous me donnez?

_Pour faire quoi?

Il haussa les épaules.

_Pas de sexe, se sentit-il obligé de dire en rougissant violemment.

Kensei eut un rire charmeur et caressa sa joue lentement. Son contact fit sursauter Ichigo. Il laissa ses yeux passer sur la salle pour voir si on les observait. Mais non, tout le monde regardait ailleurs. De plus, ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, tout au fond, et ils n'étaient pas visibles depuis le bar.

Kensei cessa de caresser sa joue et lui mit sous le nez une liasse de billets.

Ichigo crut qu'il allait en tomber dans les pommes. Voir autant d'argent danser sous ses yeux, en si peu de temps, allait lui donner la nausée.

_Ca, c'est pour pouvoir t'embrasser, dit-il.

_Juste ça! Pas de pelotage!

_O.K…

Kensei se rapprocha de lui et ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ne se décollèrent plus. Ichigo garda les yeux ouverts, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas tellement quoi en penser. C'était agréable, oui, surtout que Kensei lui plaisait…

Lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il ferma bel et bien les yeux cette fois-ci. C'était étrange. Ils s'embrassaient mais ne se touchaient pas. Ichigo trouvait ce baiser étrange. On aurait dit un baiser entre deux gamins de dix ans, totalement inexpérimentés et qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Le contact de Kensei était certes agréable, mais le baiser en soit n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

Il posa sa main droite sur la nuque de Kensei et sa main gauche sur son bras. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, respectant certainement sa décision de ne pas le peloter.

Ichigo cassa le baiser et regarda l'autre dans les yeux :

_Vous n'êtes pas obligé non plus de faire la statue!

_Oh? Alors tu m'autorises à te toucher?

_Mais pas de pelotage!

_Je vais essayer…

Ils repartirent dans un baiser et Ichigo se sentit partir en arrière alors que Kensei le poussait contre le dossier de la banquette pourpre. Deux mains fortes se posèrent sur ses hanches et il soupira. Le baiser s'améliora de minutes en minutes. Leurs langues semblaient ne plus vouloir se décoller, ne plus vouloir se séparer.

La main d'Ichigo commença à caresser le dos de son vis-à-vis alors que l'autre restait collée à sa nuque pour tenir sa tête en place. Il se surprit à pousser un petit gémissement lorsque Kensei posa une main sur sa cuisse. Et il comprit qu'il aimait ça. Il aimait ce baiser, depuis le début en réalité, mais ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il puisse aimer un baiser reçu contre de l'argent. Et il se sentit instantanément moins mal à l'aise et aussi plus proche des autres : Renji, Grimmjow, Shuuhei…

La main de Kensei caressait allègrement sa cuisse et Ichigo coupa le baiser. L'autre fondit dans son cou pour y laisser des baisers du bout des lèvres et le roux poussa un soupir excité.

C'était du pelotage pur et dur… Pourtant, il l'était, excité. Il se trouva ridicule, sal et parfaitement nul en se sentant pulser dans son pantalon. Lui, excité par un homme qui avait payé pour être avec lui? Il s'en voulait terriblement. Mais en même temps, comment résister?

Les caresses de Kensei semblèrent se faire plus pressantes et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Le baiser était beaucoup plus envieux du côté de Kensei, ses mains chaudes s'attardaient partout sur son corps et caressèrent la bosse au creux de son pantalon. Ichigo ouvrit alors les yeux, trop surpris, en poussant un gémissement. Et ses yeux dévièrent sur la salle : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra étaient assis non loin d'eux. Ils avaient rejoint la salle après avoir passé un certain temps au sous-sol. L'orangé eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard inquisiteur du bleuté et le regard glacial du brun, tous les deux posés sur lui et Kensei. Il s'en trouva paniqué. Ces deux là avaient un tel regard, impossible à supporter!

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre le baiser mais Kensei s'était déjà reculé et le regardait de manière étrange :

_Qu'y a-t-il?

_Euh… rien, rien…

Mais ses yeux se posèrent inexorablement sur les deux autres et il retint un soupir de surprise. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, leurs langues se mêlant clairement en dehors de leur bouche et étant parfaitement visible pour le jeune orangé. Il resta pétrifié quand il rencontra les grands yeux verts d'Ulquiorra. Pourtant encore dans son baiser, le brun avait les yeux fixés sur lui, il le pénétrait littéralement, comme cent mille lames tranchantes.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter et retint un cri de stupeur.

La seconde d'après, il repoussa violemment Kensei et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction des vestiaires.

________________________________________________

_**Pfiou! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec Kensei en ce moment mais ce mec me retourne comme dans un « 69 »…. Pas vous? ^^**_

_**Pouah… Grimmjow et Kensei mes fantasmes absolues… ^^**_

_**Ichigo commence à jouer à un jeu dangereux là, entre l'argent, Ulquiorra et Grimmjow… Et ça n'est pas finit!**_

_**P.S : J'ai casé Nell dans la suite de la fic, ainsi que Hallibell (elles auront des rôles importants!) J'ai aussi réussit à caser Noitra (me demandez pas pourquoi… Parfois je m'étonne moi-même… :p )**_


	5. Celui qui avait une arme

_**Quoi? Ichigo a repoussé Kensei dans le chapitre précédent????!!!! Va faire des excuses tout de suite au roi du « 69 »! Non mais!**_

_**Quand j'ai vu que j'avais **__**69**__** reviews, ça m'a fait rire (Hum! lol)**_

_**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews!!!!!!!!! 3**_

_________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui avait une arme.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

________________________________________

_**Je dédis ce chapitre à Jijisub, à qui je tiens à exprimer encore toutes mes excuses si ma fic ressemble à la sienne. Non, mes amis, **__**ceci n'est pas un plagiat!**_

_**Tout ce que j'écris est ma propriété, même si deux auteurs peuvent avoir les mêmes idées, cela ne correspond pas toujours à du plagiat! J'écris pour mon plaisir, et non pour copier les autres.**_

_**Bref, je tenais à dire cela avant ce nouveau chapitre et te remercie du fond du cœur Jijisub, de m'avoir laissé poursuivre cette fic! Arigato!**_

_________________________________________

**Celui qui avait une arme.**

_Ichigo? Ca va?

Renji pénétra dans les vestiaires du club et trouva Ichigo assit dans un fauteuil, le visage caché entre ses mains, la respiration saccadée.

« C'était quoi ce regard? C'était quoi ce putain de regard tranchant et perçant que ce type m'a lancé? Ulquiorra me tuait carrément du regard! »

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait été littéralement choqué par les yeux de cet homme qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Hé Ichigo! Il faut que t'ailles tout de suite t'excuser auprès du client, ça se fait pas! Reprit Renji avec un ton de reproches.

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le rouge et le fusilla du regard. Mais il se releva et passa devant lui sans rien dire. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rentra dans la salle en tentant d'éviter très soigneusement de regarder dans la direction de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

Kensei était toujours assit devant son verre de champagne et la bouteille était bien entamée. Apparemment, il avait profité de l'absence d'Ichigo, très courte fut elle, pour boire un peu plus.

Le jeune homme roux se planta devant lui et croisa les yeux gris. Néanmoins, il fut incapable de soutenir son regard.

_Je suis désolé, dit-il rapidement en serrant les poings.

Kensei se contenta de se lever et de lui fourrer dans la main l'argent qu'il lui avait promis.

_C'était sans doute la première fois que tu faisais ça, dit-t-il sans sourire, je comprends. Peut-être qu'on se recroisera. D'ici là…

Il posa un baiser sur son front et le roux se raidit.

_… prends soin de toi, termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Puis, il s'éloigna et sortit du club en laissant un pourboire à Yumichika.

Ichigo resta longuement debout, la liasse de billets en main sans bouger, sentant le regard d'Ulquiorra dans son dos. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il empoigna la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide et les deux verres pour revenir rapidement en direction du bar. Une fois derrière celui-ci il soupira de soulagement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais se trouver derrière ce bar était comme un rempart entre lui et les clients, comme un mur infranchissable. Il se sentait à l'aise derrière le comptoir et protégé.

Il passa le reste de la soirée dans l'arrière bar, soigneusement caché pour éviter Ulquiorra ainsi que son regard perçant et nettoya la salle à la fermeture.

Tous les clients étaient partis et lorsqu'il rentra dans les vestiaires, seuls Shuuhei et Renji s'y trouvaient. Ils firent silence en le voyant entrer. Ichigo leur murmura un léger « bonne nuit » avant de saisir ses affaires et de partir.

Il se sentit soulagé de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il pensa à tous ces billets qui reposaient dans son sac et se demanda comment il ferait pour se regarder demain dans la glace. C'était de l'argent sale pour lui, de l'argent sale, oui. Comment pourrait-il vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses questions car une berline noire s'arrêta juste à côté de lui. Il se figea et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Ulquiorra.

Le brun mince sortit de la voiture, les mains dans les poches et posa son regard glacial sur lui.

Ichigo trembla de tous ses membres. Il était 2h30 du matin, il était seul dans ce quartier mal famé, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, et face à lui un type de la mafia qui foutait les jetons le dévisageait.

_Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène? Demanda poliment le brun.

Ichigo sentit son estomac se nouer, sa gorge se sécher et il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficulté. S'il disait non, est-ce qu'il l'embarquerait de force?

_Ah Ichigo! T'es là!!

Une voix familière le fit se retourner et il vit Grimmjow courir vers lui, ses cheveux bleus dansant dans le vent. Il vint se placer à ses côtés et lança un sourire à Ulquiorra.

_J't'attends dans la voiture depuis une plombe qu'est-ce que tu glandes? Reprit le bleuté en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là? » se demanda-t-il, médusé.

Comme il ne répondait pas, Grimmjow reprit :

_Tu comptes p'tet' rentrer avec Mr Schiffer ce soir? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

_Ichigo doit rentrer avec toi? Intervint Ulquiorra en se tournant vers le bleuté.

_Oui.

_Je vois. Vous ne devez pas habiter loin dans ce cas.

_Pas trop.

Ichigo observa les deux hommes l'un après l'autre. C'était quoi cette conversation sans intérêt? Finalement, Ulquiorra baissa les yeux et remonta dans sa voiture :

_Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Ichigo.

Et la voiture démarra pour s'enfuir dans les rues de la ville.

Grimmjow saisit alors vivement la main du rouquin pour faire demi-tour.

_Hé!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_Espèce de crétin, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

_Pourquoi t'as menti? Demanda alors Ichigo en se laissant trainer jusqu'à la voiture de son collègue. Pourquoi t'as dit ça?

_T'avais l'intention de rentrer avec ce type?

_Non, mais…

_Alors tu ferais mieux d'me remercier!

Il s'enfourna dans sa voiture et Ichigo s'assit à côté de lui. Il démarra sans plus attendre et demanda au roux de lui indiquer la direction.

_Qui c'est ce type? Reprit l'orangé, inquiet. Pourquoi… pourquoi t'as l'air de te méfier de lui? Pourquoi t'as menti? Je ne comprends pas.

_Je sais qui il est, c'est tout.

_Oui, moi aussi! Répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Mais… pourquoi… je veux dire, tu me protégeais ou t'es simplement jaloux?

Grimmjow, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, souleva son tee-shirt et retira quelque chose qui était tenu par la ceinture de son pantalon pour le lancer sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

_Mais… c'est… c'est un flingue!!! S'écria-t-il soudain en voyant l'arme sur ses genoux. Pourquoi tu me donnes un flingue?!!!

_Ce type est dangereux, Bambi. Vaut mieux te trimbaler avec ça, crois-moi. En plus, on dirait bien qu'il s'intéresse à toi…

_Quoi?! Mais… et qui es-tu d'abord? Pourquoi tu portes une arme?!! Et pourquoi tu me donnes cette arme?!! Que sais-tu de ce type et…

_Merde avec les questions, ducon! Prends seulement cette arme…

Il chercha à tâtons, tout en gardant les yeux sur la route, l'arme sur les genoux d'Ichigo. Sa main passa sur ses cuisses et l'orangé se raidit instantanément. Puis, lorsqu'il trouva l'arme, il en fit tomber le chargeur, sans même regarder et posa le tout à nouveau sur les genoux de son passager.

_Laisse le chargeur dehors pour l'instant. Prends ton arme quand tu viens bosser au club et que j'pourrais pas te ramener.

_J'ai pas besoin que tu me ramènes!

_T'as pas le choix!

« Merde! Qui est ce type? C'est une arme qu'il vient de me donner, et il semble connaître des choses sur Ulquiorra, est-ce que… c'est un flic? »

_Qui t'es d'abord? Dis-moi qui t'es!!

_Là j'vais où?

Ichigo remarqua alors qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu d'une rue.

_A droite et la première à gauche. Tu vas me répondre? Qui t'es putain? Pourquoi t'as une arme sur toi? T'es un flic, c'est ça?!!

_Tais-toi maintenant!

_J'te signale que c'est interdit par la loi le port d'arme! Qu'est-ce que je fais si on découvre que j'ai une arme, hein? Qu'est-ce que…

_T'auras qu'à dire que c'est moi qui te l'ai filée!

_Alors t'es un flic c'est ça?! Reprit-il paniqué. Et qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ce type?! Pourquoi tu dis qu'il s'intéresse à moi?!

_Contente-toi de te la fermer, de vivre ta petite vie et de prendre ton flingue quand tu vas bosser.

_Et pourquoi tu fais tout ça? D'abord tu me touches les fesses et tu…

_Du calme, Bambi, t'excites pas trop. J'veux juste jouer un peu avec toi! Tout ça ce n'est qu'un jeu… Et t'es une victime plutôt bien trouvée!

Ichigo resta pétrifié. Il lui semblait que plus il tentait de comprendre et moins il comprenait. Et plus il posait de questions moins Grimmjow répondait. Et ce type était complètement dérangé! Il était cinglé! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était… s'amuser? C'était définitivement du harcèlement moral et sexuel…

_C'est là, dit soudain Ichigo en lui désignant un immeuble.

Grimmjow s'arrêta sur le bas côté et chercha vivement quelque chose dans la boite à gant : un stylo. Il empoigna la main gauche d'Ichigo et lui inscrit un numéro de téléphone dans la paume de sa main :

_Vu qu'ils ne nous ont pas suivis j'doute qu'ils viennent te visiter mais…

_QUOI?!!!

_Mais si jamais il t'arrivait la moindre petite chose, le moindre coup de fil de ce type, s'il te contacte par n'importe quel moyen, tu m'appelles moi! O.K?

Il le transperça de ses yeux turquoises et Ichigo déglutit difficilement en acquiesçant de la tête.

_Pas la police ou qui que ce soit! Moi! O.K?

_Donc t'es pas de la police?

Grimmjow soupira, visiblement exaspéré et passa devant Ichigo pour lui ouvrir sa portière. Puis, il le poussa carrément en dehors du véhicule et s'éloigna, en faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture, à toute vitesse dans la nuit.

Ichigo resta sonné au milieu du trottoir. L'arme qu'il lui avait donnée gisait devant ses pieds puisqu'il l'avait éjecté du véhicule assez violemment, et il l'observa avec crainte. Finalement, il se baissa, ramassa le chargeur, le fourra dans sa poche et prit l'arme entre son pouce et son index, comme si elle était contagieuse et la glissa dans sa poche.

Il rentra chez lui et prit bien soin de refermer tous les verrous de son appartement. Il nota sur un bout de papier le numéro que lui avait donné Grimmjow et sentit son estomac se contracter : c'était son numéro de portable. Il lui avait donné son numéro de portable…

« Merde Ichigo! Arrête de te faire des films, ce type t'a simplement donné son numéro parce qu'il a dit que tu intéressais Schiffer! Qui est Grimmjow? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? S'il était flic pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas Ulquiorra? Et pourquoi se prostituer dans ce club? Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas plutôt partie de la mafia concurrente ou un truc gu genre? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-il intervenu ce soir en m'obligeant à repartir avec lui? Je vais attraper une migraine… »

Ichigo ne comprenait rien du tout et il passa sa nuit à retourner toutes les informations dans tous les sens.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit les yeux vers midi passés et ne se leva même pas pour manger quelque chose ou encore se doucher. Il était exténué par toutes ces questions et n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. Et rien que de penser qu'il devait retourner travailler ce soir… Il était à deux doigts de démissionner. Mais en même temps, s'il restait sagement derrière son bar rien ne lui arriverait, tout du moins il l'espérait. Et puis il se faisait un paquet incalculable d'argent.

Rien que hier soir il s'était fait assez d'argent pour voir venir avant un long moment.

Il appela son père ce matin-là à qui il avait déjà annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un travail de barman, mais il ne lui avait, bien sûr, toujours pas spécifié ce que le bar était en réalité.

_Papa, je veux que tu arrêtes de payer le loyer, je vais m'en occuper.

_Quoi? Mais Ichi…

_Non, je te jure que ça va. Ce travail paie bien et je fais beaucoup de pourboire! Je t'assure que tout va bien. Et je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de toi plus longtemps. J'ai conscience que je te reviens cher et en plus avec Karin et Yuzu…

_Ichigo, je… je suis quand même ton père et c'est à moi de régler cela. Tu n'es qu'un étudiant…

_Mais je te dis que tout va bien papa! Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses de soucis pour mon appartement et pour moi! Je prends tout en charge à partir d'aujourd'hui.

_Disons que ça soulagera certainement beaucoup mes dépenses mais si tu avais le moindre problème tu m'en parlerais n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, bien sûr.

« Au fait, il y a un mafieux qui a faillit me kidnapper hier et je bosse dans un bar où les mecs couchent contre de l'argent! Ah oui, et je me suis laissé tripoter contre de l'argent aussi! Oh et un de mes collègues m'a donné un flingue, il a l'air super dangereux et je ne sais même pas qui il est! Nooooooooon, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire çaaaaaaaaaaaaa! »

Lorsque Ichigo raccrocha il soupira de soulagement. Au moins grâce à ce travail, il allait pouvoir rendre la vie plus facile à son pauvre papa qui n'avait pas retrouvé de travail depuis la perte de sa clinique, et qui se retrouvait légèrement dépressif depuis.

Oui, c'était difficile à croire et pourtant, Isshin avait sombré dans une sorte de petite dépression, dut à sa nouvelle vie, sans travail, et s'inquiétant jour après jour pour l'avenir de ses enfants. Ichigo ne voulait pas lui causer plus de soucis.

Il passa l'après-midi a étudier ses cours. Après avoir fait tourner une machine il se rendit sur le balcon pour étendre son linge et c'est là qu'il l'a remarqua.

Une voiture grise, plutôt de bonne marque, garée dans la rue, juste en face de son immeuble. Evidemment, Ichigo n'aurait jamais fait attention à un tel détail normalement mais là, la voiture était occupée par quatre colosses qui étaient même visibles depuis sa fenêtre.

Il rentra dans son appartement en fronçant les sourcils. Non, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, ils attendaient sûrement quelqu'un.

Il haussa les épaules et s'occupa jusqu'à ce que 19h sonnent. Il dîna sommairement et fit la vaisselle tout en jetant un œil au dehors.

_Merde!

La voiture grise était toujours là, et ses quatre occupants aussi. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et se détourna de la fenêtre.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Son arme était toujours posée sur le meuble de l'entrée, ainsi que le numéro de téléphone de Grimmjow. Ni une ni deux, il empoigna son portable et composa son numéro.

_Ouaip? Entendit-il demander la voix grave après une seule sonnerie.

_C'est Ichigo.

_Il t'a contacté?

_Pas… pas vraiment. En fait…

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et jeta un œil discret à la voiture grise.

_En fait, il y a une voiture grise garée devant mon immeuble elle y est depuis le début de l'après-midi peut-être même avant et il y a quatre mecs bizarres dedans…

_Quat' mecs bizarres? Répéta Grimmjow visiblement intéressé.

_Ouai, quatre colosses énormes. Ils n'ont pas bougé de la voiture de la journée et on dirait qu'ils… qu'ils surveillent l'entrée de l'immeuble.

_O.K, tu sors pas d'ton immeuble, j'viens te chercher!

_Mais…

Trop tard, il avait raccroché. Ichigo observa son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils.

« O.K, je crois que là ça confirme vraiment mes peurs… Je suis dans la merde! Et puis, pourquoi je lui fais confiance à Grimmjow d'abord? Je ne sais pas qui il est… Si ça se trouve c'est un complice d'Ulquiorra et il va m'amener à lui directement! Putain Kurosaki, arrête de regarder des séries américains débiles! »

Le problème c'était que Ichigo avait vraiment l'impression de se trouver dans une série américaine!

Il passa le reste du temps à attendre Grimmjow, un œil sur la rue. Et il vit enfin la voiture de Grimmjow se garer en double file et l'aperçut sortir de son véhicule gracieusement et courir rapidement vers la porte de son immeuble. Ichigo l'observa, ses cheveux bleus soulevés au vent et se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, son ventre se tortilla et lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie de l'interphone, il sursauta.

_Oui? Demanda-t-il même s'il savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

_Taxi de Bambi est arrivé!

« Grrrr… Espèce de… »

_O.K, je descends.

Ichigo prit son sac et descendit rejoindre Grimmjow qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte. En le voyant, il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, son cœur s'accéléra et son ventre se tordit douloureusement.

Il monta dans la voiture de son collègue et celui-ci enclencha le contact.

_Une voiture grise nous suit, dit-il d'un ton dégagé en arrivant au feu du bout de la rue. Quatre types plutôt costauds dans une voiture grise, j'crois que ce sont tes chaperons, Bambi.

_Chaperons?

_Tu m'as bien dit qu'ils te surveillaient, non?

_Oui, mais…

Grimmjow tourna soudain à droite, sans prévenir personne, et Ichigo fut balancé contre la porte.

_Hé!!

_Accroche ta ceinture si tu veux rester en vie. On va voir jusqu'où ils sont capables de nous filer l'train!

« Merde! »

Il s'exécuta et bientôt, Grimmjow se mit à zigzaguer entre les voitures, aussi aisément que l'aurait fait une moto. Ichigo s'était accroché à l'accoudoir avec force et regardait le bleuté piloter d'une seule main, lançant parfois, de très légers coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

_Bordel! S'écria-t-il en tapant sur le volant. Lâchez-moi! J'arrive pas à les semer!

_Pourquoi tu veux les semer d'abord, hein? Ils savent très bien qu'on va au club, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt.

_Question d'orgueil, Bambi. T'peux pas comprendre… Et puis j'voulais voir à quel Ulquiorra tenait à toi!

Il lui lança un clin d'œil ravageur en pouffant de rire et Ichigo se renfrogna en rougissant.

_Tu es au courant qu'on est à l'autre bout de la ville, là? Le club est dans la direction opposée! Lança le roux.

_J'suis en train d'essayer de les semer!

_Alors, enclenche le turbo!

Grimmjow eut un rire sarcastique :

_On n'est pas dans « Strasky et Hutch » Bambi! Faut te réveiller, t'es pas en train de tourner un putain de film!

_Je le sais! Répondit-il en se tournant violemment vers le conducteur. Et arrête de m'appeler Bambi!!

_J'veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent qu'on sait qu'ils nous filent…

_Ouhla, c'était une phase compliquée ça…

_J'veux pas qu'ils comprennent qu'on essaie de les semer!! S'écria alors Grimmjow, énervé. C'est bon, tu comprends là?

_Ouai… Pourquoi?

_Parce que si j'essaye de les semer en accélérant comme un taré, Ulquiorra saura qu'on est au courant et j'veux pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose…

_T'es flic?

_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec les questions hier!

_Pourquoi je devrais te faire confiance d'abord? Qui me dit que tu ne bosses pas pour Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow éclata de rire et Ichigo en eut un frisson.

_Apparemment, puisque t'es dans ma voiture en ce moment, c'est que tu me fais confiance, pas vrai?

_…

_Maintenant, si j'veux éveiller aucun soupçon, il va falloir que j'trouve quelque chose à faire dans le coin.

_Comment ça?

_J'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que j'ai fait ce détour pour les semer. Il faut trouver une idée et vite, sinon, on va sortir de la ville.

_Il y a une station essence à la fin de cette avenue, réputée pour être la moins chère de la ville…

_Finalement, t'es pas complètement inutile.

_QUOI?!

Grimmjow arrêta sa voiture pour prendre de l'essence et laissa Ichigo seul dans le véhicule. Le roux balayait l'avenue du regard, cherchant, en panique, la voiture grise. Grimmjow vint alors frapper à sa vitre et il l'ouvrit :

_Sois un peu plus discret, Ichigo, tu vas nous faire repérer.

_Ah oui? Et puis d'abord…

_T'es sexy quand t'es paniqué!

_HEIN?!! S'écria le roux en sursautant sur son siège.

_Ah! Lança le bleuté en éclatant de rire. J'adore te faire chier, t'es vraiment trop naïf, putain!

_La ferme!

Une fois que Grimmjow eut finit, ils reprirent la direction du club. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent dans la rue sinistre et sombre, Grimmjow lança :

_Ils nous ont lâché deux rues avant le club, ils ont compris qu'on allait bosser.

_Tu vas enfin me dire qui t'es?

Mais il resta silencieux, se contentant de garer sa voiture et d'éteindre le contact.

_T'as ton flingue sur toi?

_Bien sûr que non!

_Putain, ça t'arrive d'écouter les gens parfois?

_Je ne vais pas me balader avec un flingue, espèce de dégénéré!

_Tu l'as fait exprès pour que j'te ramène, hein? Désolé, t'es pas mon type de mec…

_Quoi?!! Pas du tout!! Et…

_Ouai, ouai, c'est ça. Allez, sors de là, j'veux pas qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble au boulot.

_Ca tombe bien, moi non plus!

Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte violemment.

Il salua ses collègues et passa vite fait au vestiaire avant de prendre sa place derrière le bar. Il serait seul ce soir, Yumichika ne travaillait pas le dimanche. Mais rien que le fait de se trouver derrière son comptoir le réconfortait et il se détendit.

Grimmjow arriva quelques minutes plus tard, sans même un regard pour lui.

Ulquiorra ne se montra pas ce soir-là et Ichigo en était soulagé. Il se demanda si le brun avait finalement compris qu'ils avaient essayé de semer ses hommes toute à l'heure. Le roux en était plus que convaincu maintenant : Ulquiorra le surveillait. Pourquoi ça il l'ignorait. Mais le fait de savoir Grimmjow de son côté le réconfortait quelque peu, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le bleuté s'accouda au bar en silence, et prit un air morose. Ichigo lui tourna le dos, il ne voulait absolument pas lui parler.

Byakuya Kuchiki fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard et Renji se précipita vers lui.

_Pfff… Un vrai toutou ce mec, entendit-il Grimmjow soupirer.

_Qu'est-ce que tu glandes, toi? Lui demanda méchamment Ichigo en se retournant vers lui. T'as pas du boulot?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la salle du club qui était moins remplie que d'habitude.

_Le dimanche c'est plus tranquille, dit-il. Mais… Yumichika est pas là c'soir.

_Hein?

Le bleuté se retourna vers lui vivement avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres :

_Tu sais, Bambi, la première fois que j't'ai vu, j't'ai trouvé tout a fait ridicule en te battant avec ton tee-shirt dans le bureau d'Aizen. T'étais encore plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Les mecs dans ton genre ça m'excite…

_Tais-toi!

_Ouh… Sois pas agressif.

Ichigo lui tourna le dos encore une fois. Il bouillonnait de colère à l'égard de ce type et avait l'impression de subir un réel harcèlement moral.

_T'sais, reprit-il, j'aime les garçons dans ton genre… les timides et tout ça...

_Je ne suis pas gay! S'écria alors Ichigo en tournant des yeux exorbités vers lui.

En réalité, son ton n'était pas du tout convaincant et Grimmjow éclata de rire.

_Ouai, c'est ça! Et moi j'suis le Père Noel!

« Je suis gay? » se demanda alors le roux, dubitatif. « Je crois que je suis gay… Ce type m'attire comme un aimant et moi je doute encore que je suis gay? Kurosaki, t'es vraiment trop nul! »

_Alors? Reprit le bleuté.

_Alors quoi?

_Toi et moi on pourrait… baiser comme des bêtes toute la nuit, qu'est-ce t'en dit?

Ichigo resta littéralement pétrifié. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à trembler et une fièvre tenace vint lui prendre la tête. Les yeux turquoises semblaient on ne peut plus sérieux et il se demanda si c'était encore un jeu dont Grimmjow avait le secret.

_Qu… quoi? Demanda-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

_Ouai, toi et moi, seuls. Allez, j'suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie, susurra le bleuté en se penchant au-dessus du bar.

_T'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers!

_Tu crois? T'veux vérifier?

_Stop! Je ne suis pas gay!

Grimmjow arbora une fausse mine triste et se recula.

_Dommage, Bambi, tu viens de dire non au meilleur coup de toute ta vie!

« Quel… salaud! Il est hautain et il se croit tout permis! Et il est complètement imprévisible! Je ne peux prévoir aucunes de ses actions, de ses paroles… Il… Ce type est dangereux! Il m'a filé une arme, bordel! »

_Ne t'approche pas de moi, reprit l'orangé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sinon? Me tirer d'ssus?

_Connard, c'est toi qui m'a donné cette arme!

_Ouai, et d'ailleurs j'ai même pas eu un remerciement…

_Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu! Va crever!

Ichigo passa dans l'arrière bar et souffla de soulagement.

Dès qu'il était en présence de Grimmjow, son corps tout entier était sous pression. Sa respiration s'accélérait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il était terrorisé, littéralement. Il avait peur de ce type.

Lorsque le bleuté le raccompagna ce soir-là, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de tout le trajet. Le roux ne le remercia même pas et ne lui adressa même pas un « bonne nuit » ou un « au revoir ».

__________________________________________________

_**Je ne sais pas vous, mais Grimmjow qui tient une arme du bout de son bras hyper-méchamment-seximent-musclé c'est comment dire… *frisson*… indescriptible!**_

_**(Seximent est un mot qui n'existe pas… J'ai les droits d'auteur!! lol)**_


	6. Celui qui se faisait suivre

_**WOUAHOOO!!! Un énorme merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews!! **_

_**Je vous ADORE!!!**_

_**Hum! L'intrigue va quelque peu se compliquer… J'ai envie de vous faire tourner les méninges… (Pas trop quand même, j'suis pas une sadique.. Niark! Niark! ^^)**_

____________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se faisait suivre.

**Couple : **Ichigo X Grimmjow

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **De la violence à signaler (meurtres)

**Note : **Il va y avoir du Byakuya-Renji, ça servira pour la suite de l'intrigue.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ****:**

**Vivi20 : **Ichi avec des oreilles de Bambi (MDR) je vais y penser…

**Kaya : **lol d'où je sors mes idées? J'sais pas, j'crois que mon cerveau a été monté à l'envers! MDR

**Cheap-Junk : **Même un com' qui ne sert à rien fait toujours plaisir!!! En tout cas pour moi… Et c'est d'autant plus vrai si tu en laisses quatre pour le même chap ( *o*) Eh oui, Ichigo est super paumé, surtout avec un flingue dans les mains! ^^

Et 10.000 yens font à peu près 76 euros. Voilà, voilà, encore merci à toi!

**JenHeart : **MDR. Alors oui, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair : je fantasme à fond sur Grimm! Voilà, vous êtes contentes? -__-'

**Bat^^ : **Mais Grimm va peut-être finir par violer Ichi qui sait? lol

**BipBip : **Oh merci!^^ La suite est "enfin" là... ^^

**Yoruichi45 : **lol Trop heureuse que ma fic te donne des frissons... Elle est faite pour ça, un peu ^^ Merci pour les supers compliments!!

**Mary : **Merci à toi aussi pour les compliments ^^ Tu l'as dit toi-même : Grimmjow miam! lol

**anonyme.... xd : **(J'adore ton pseudo... mdr) Cette fic va continuer pendant longtemps, oui oui! ^^

_**En tout cas merci à tous les revieuweurs (euses) pour vos supers compliments, vont droit au cœur!**_

______________________________________________________

_**Ce chapitre est très certainement, l'un des tournant de la fic. Il est très important pour la suite, en tout cas.**_

_**________________________________________________**_

**Celui qui se faisait suivre**

_Toc! Toc!_

_J'arrive!!

Renji Abaraï se leva en vitesse de son canapé pour se précipiter sur la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure pareille ce matin-là.

Un vieux short de football sur les fesses et un tee-shirt rapiécé et troué sur le dos, il ouvrit la porte vivement, s'attendant à voir Shuuhei ou encore Ichigo le visiter.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter en découvrant la personne face à lui.

_M… M… M… Mais… comment…. Comment savez-vous où j'habite?

Sa voix était tremblante et hésitante, manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir cette personne. Ses petits yeux marrons étaient exorbités et sa respiration s'était figée dans ses poumons.

L'homme face à lui le fixa intensément :

_Renji, j'ai besoin de toi.

_Mais…

_Veux-tu me laisser entrer?

_Je… je…. Oui, je vous en prie, Mr Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki passa le pas de sa porte et entra dans le grand appartement du rouge. Celui-ci était toujours sous le choc. Comment son client du « Kurenai club » savait-il où il habitait? Et pourquoi était-il ici?

_Vous… euh… vous voulez boire quelque chose?

_Renji, nous n'avons pas le temps, dit le brun en lui prenant vivement la main.

_Quoi?

Les lèvres de Byakuya frôlèrent le dos de sa main et les yeux bleus marines plongèrent dans les siens :

_J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, reprit-il de son ton glacé.

Renji déglutit difficilement. Voir Byakuya Kuchiki, son client, au club était une chose, mais le voir ici, chez lui, dans un contexte tout à fait différent était quelque peu stressant. Il se trouva complètement ridicule dans ses vieilles fringues et se maudit en silence, en voyant que l'homme distingué face à lui portait un superbe costume noir. Il avait l'air d'un vulgaire clochard face à lui...

_Mais... quoi? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Byakuya étira un très léger sourire et caressa la joue du rouge du bout de son pouce, très lentement, dans un silence religieux. Renji ferma les yeux sous la sensation du doigt gelé mais tellement sensuel, et poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction. Est-ce que Byakuya Kuchiki était venu le voir jusque chez lui pour du sexe? Si c'était le cas, il n'y avait pas de problème, Renji se ferait un plaisir de l'aider. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était autre chose...

_Si vous.... vous avez besoin de moi, je... je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider.

_Bien, c'était ce que je voulais entendre, Renji, reprit le brun en étirant un sourire satisfait.

Renji se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. A cet instant précis, Kuchiki aurait même pu lui demander la lune, il serait allé la décrocher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sentir son contact sur sa peau, il avait besoin de lui, lui aussi. Renji était profondément amoureux de cet homme, et ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

_Que voulez-vous que je fasse pour vous, Mr Kuchiki? chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

Un très léger sourire étira la bouche du brun et il inspira profondément avant de dire :

_J'ai besoin que tu découvres qui est réellement Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pour moi.

-------------------------------

Cette après-midi là, Ichigo se rendit à l'université, à pieds. Il aimait marcher, ça le mettait dans le bain et réveillait sa bonne humeur. Ses pensées étaient remplies de questions et remplies par Grimmjow. Grand Dieu qui était donc ce type? Lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois il avait nettement remarqué qu'il sortait tout droit d'une autre dimension, et ça semblait être vraiment le cas. Et pour ne rien ajouter au mystère, il était diablement sexy…

« Merde Ichigo! Essaye de prendre la situation au sérieux un moment! Un type de la mafia te poursuit et toi tu ne penses qu'au corps sexy de ce type! Je suis définitivement gay… »

Il se figea soudain en montant les marches qui menaient à l'amphithéâtre. Un homme étonnamment grand et costaud était adossé au mur, juste à côté des escaliers. Il fumait une cigarette, les yeux baissés. Ichigo en aurait mis sa main au feu : ce type était l'un des quatre qui le surveillait.

Il fut alors pris de panique, son cœur s'accéléra comme jamais et il tenta malgré tout de garder un air détaché en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre. Il trouva Renji, assis au dernier rang, et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en bafouillant un léger « salut ».

_Wouahoo mec! T'es blanc comme un linge!! Lui fit-il remarquer en s'éloignant de lui.

_J'sais… Un peu malade…

_Bah alors m'approche pas! J'veux pas être malade, j'ai besoin de bosser moi!

Ichigo ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui et resta silencieux pendant le cours. A chaque fois que la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrait il sursautait légèrement et se retournait pour voir qui entrait, craignant de voir arriver l'un des hommes d'Ulquiorra. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Je suis crevé! S'exclama Renji en sortant de cours. Ce boulot finira par me tuer! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il rapporte! Ichigo?

Le rouge observa son ami qui s'était figé dans les escaliers de l'amphithéâtre. Il était toujours là, l'homme d'Ulquiorra, il l'attendait, tout du moins il attendait qu'il sorte.

Ils passèrent à côté de lui sans le regarder et Ichigo resta étrangement collé à Renji alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie du campus.

_Au fait, mec, lui lança le rouge, ça te dirait qu'on bosse ensemble mercredi soir? J'ai raté pas mal de cours de microéconomie et j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à rattraper.

_Euh… si tu veux.

_Cool. J'en ai vraiment besoin! J'en profiterai pour scanner tes cours, hein?

_Oui, O.K.

Mais Ichigo avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ce colosse les avait suivis jusqu'à la sortie du campus et s'était assis sur un banc alors qu'ils s'étaient immobilisés pour discuter.

_On se voit demain?

_Ouai..

_T'es sûr que ça va, vieux? Tu devrais aller voir un médecin!

_Ouai, ouai, ça va. A demain.

Ils se sourirent et Ichigo vint s'asseoir dans l'arrêt de bus juste devant la sortie du campus. Il attendit l'engin pendant dix minutes et s'installa à une place assise vers le fond.

« Merde! » pensa-t-il alors en se pinçant les lèvres.

Ce type était là, debout au milieu du bus, légèrement tourné vers lui. Pas de doute possible : il lui filait le train et Ichigo n'aimait pas ça du tout, il était paniqué littéralement. En sortant du bus, il tenta de rejoindre le plus vite possible son appartement et s'y enferma. Il jeta un œil au meuble à côté de lui et remarqua que l'arme, donnée par Grimmjow, était toujours là.

« Merde! » pensa-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel? Pourquoi? Depuis que je suis entré dans ce club tout a été bouleversé!! Bordel de merde que me veut ce type? Pourquoi me fait-il suivre?! »

Il resta longuement ainsi, se demandant quoi faire, et à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions.

Il empoigna son portable.

_Ouaip? Répondit la voix de Grimmjow toujours aussi grave.

_C'est Ichigo.

_J'sais.

_Comment ça tu sais? Demanda-t-il vivement en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai rentré ton numéro dans mon portable, ducon! J'l'ai rentré sous le nom de 'Bambi', au moins j'suis sûr d'me rappeler qui c'est!

_Arrête de m'appeler « ducon » et « Bambi »!

_Quand t'arrêteras d'me poser des questions!

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.

_O.K, reprit Ichigo, j'ai été suivit toute la journée par un mec bizarre…

_J'sais.

Ichigo sursauta et sentit son souffle s'accélérer étrangement.

_Comment ça tu sais?!

_Continue à vivre normalement ducon, et pose plus de questions.

_Comment veux-tu que je continue à vivre normalement?! Ce mec me file le train partout où je vais et…

_LA FERME!

Le ton était agressif, méchant et Ichigo se tut, les mains tremblantes.

_Qui t'es bordel? Reprit-il après quelques instants.

_Le type qui te suit va rien t'faire, crois-moi. Alors reste zen et évite de paniquer…

_COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE NE PANIQUE PAS ESPECE DE…

_A plus!

Et il avait raccroché.

Ichigo resta longuement le portable à la main, le souffle saccadé, les yeux exorbités et les mains tremblantes. Il remarqua alors que ce n'étaient pas seulement ses mains qui tremblaient mais tout son corps.

Il posa son portable sur la table de la cuisine et alla se coucher dans sa chambre, cherchant à se calmer.

_Bordel dans quoi je m'suis fourré? Bordel de merde… Qui est Grimmjow? Qui est ce type? Il… il me suit aussi? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Mais plus il tentait de le cerner, moins il y parvenait. Il s'endormit tout de même, exténué par toute cette agitation dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, il se rendit en cours avec cette peur au ventre.

Peu avant son cours de 9h, Renji l'avait appelé lui spécifiant qu'il séchait. Ichigo détestait quand le rouge faisait ça, il était obligé de lui prêter ses cours par la suite et il détestait par-dessus tout prêter ses affaires.

Bref, aucune importance. Il s'installa seul dans l'amphithéâtre et attendit le professeur.

A première vue, aucune trace du colosse inquiétant qui l'avait suivit la veille, tout du moins, il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Et c'était un soulagement assez conséquent.

Il posa négligemment son coude sur la table et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. Il voulait que ça passe vite, très vite. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, en sécurité…

_Tu penses à moi?

Il sursauta vivement en entendant une voix s'élever juste à côté de lui.

_Grimmjow!

Il se recula sur son siège en découvrant le bleuté assit juste à côté de lui. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits après l'effet de surprise, et lui cracha :

_Tu me raccroches au nez et après tu viens me coller? Tes méthodes de drague sont bizarres!

_J'te drague pas, Bambi!

Ichigo remarqua alors que tous les autres étudiants de l'amphithéâtre étaient tournés vers eux, les hommes comme les femmes. Il se sentait un peu comme Superman avec Grimmjow à ses côtés. Apparemment, c'était le bleuté qui attirait tous les regards et Ichigo reprit une position plus confortable sur son siège.

Le bleuté leva un sourcil en constatant qu'il se rapprochait de lui :

_Tout le monde te regarde, dit-il.

_Tout le monde TE regarde, Grimmjow, pas moi!

_Bien, alors tout l'monde NOUS regarde dans ce cas.

_Tss… Dis-moi qui t'es!

_Non.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que tes questions m'emmerdent, Bambi.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et le professeur fit son entrée dans l'immense salle. Aussitôt les bavardages se calmèrent et les étudiants se tournèrent vers le bureau du professeur.

_Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pour attirer à nouveau l'attention sur toi? Demanda le bleuté. T'as l'air d'aimer ça!

_La ferme! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord?

_Très bonne question, Bambi. Apparemment, t'as peur comme un chat mouillé alors j'suis venu t'apporter un peu de soutient…

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse du rouquin et celui-ci sursauta violemment. Il regarda vivement partout autour de lui. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un ait vu ça! C'était la honte totale!

_Relax, reprit Grimmjow, t'sais que t'es très excitant quand t'es concentré sur tes bouquins, en suçant ton stylo?

Ichigo lui lança un regard noir mais Grimmjow se contenta de lui rendre un sourire carnassier en haussant les sourcils.

_Hep! S'éleva alors une voix derrière eux. Vous allez la fermer, oui?! Allez régler vos histoires de cul dehors!!

Grimmjow se tourna très lentement en direction du jeune étudiant qui venait de lui lancer cette réplique, trois rangs derrière. Et rien qu'à ses yeux animés d'une rage incontrôlée, Ichigo sut que ce pauvre étudiant allait le regretter :

_T'es jaloux? Cracha le bleuté en faisant claquer ses dents.

L'autre se renfrogna sur son siège en rougissant violemment. Ichigo lui-même en était surpris. Grimmjow avait même le pouvoir de faire rougir les hétéros!

Il resta (à peu près) tranquille pendant le reste du cours. Ichigo se sentait très mal à l'aise à côté de lui, surtout que le bleuté restait désespérément tourné vers lui, observant son profil lorsqu'il prenait des notes.

Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise que l'autre prenait un certain plaisir à le coller. Ichigo ne voulait pas que tout le campus apprenne qu'il était gay!

« Bon sang, j'en sais encore rien si je suis gay, moi! Arg! Retire ta main de ma cuisse!! »

Il repoussa la main de Grimmjow et celui-ci fit semblant de bouder en se tournant de l'autre côté. L'orangé tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours mais fut déconcentré par des gloussements derrière lui.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus s'était tourné vers les trois étudiantes assises au rang derrière eux, en leur adressant un sourire charmeur et en prenant une pose sexy :

_Dites-moi tout les filles, chuchota-t-il, y'en a une qui voudrait mon numéro?

« J'arrive pas à le croire… Il est bi en plus? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel bien haut et soupira longuement en posant ses coudes sur la table en bois. Grimmjow ne tenait pas en place, et apparemment, il avait plutôt la cote auprès des filles, car même celles qui étaient assises devant eux se retournèrent soudain :

_Moi, je veux bien! Lança une petite blonde avec un grand sourire.

Grimmjow se retourna lentement vers elle et la dévisagea d'un air hautain. La jeune fille se figea alors et perdit son sourire. Ichigo comprit aisément pourquoi : le regard du bleuté était impossible à soutenir…

_Nan, pas toi, répondit-il sur un ton méchant, mais ta copine là, la rouquine aux gros nibards, tiens…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant Grimmjow tendre un bout de papier vers Inoue Orihime, une de ses camarades de classe qui avait fait toute sa scolarité avec lui.

Inoue prit le papier en rougissant et toutes ses amies se tournèrent vers elle pour observer le numéro. Mais elle s'empressa de plier le petit bout de papier et de le ranger entre ses seins, jalousement.

_Tsss… quelle cruche celle-là, entendit-il Grimmjow chuchoter. Elle croit vraiment que je lui ai donné mon vrai numéro?

« Evidemment, j'aurais dut m'en douter. Encore un jeu… »

_T'es vraiment un salaud, tu sais ça? Demanda le roux sans le regarder.

_J'aime les rouquines, mais faut pas pousser quand même…

Ichigo se sentit rougir violemment et tenta de trouver une position adaptée pour cacher son trouble.

« Tsss… Si c'était pour me rendre jaloux, c'est complètement raté! Quel nul ce type… »

A la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, Ichigo comprit que sa journée allait de mal en pis. Les commentaires allaient bon train :

_Il est sexy!

_Il a donné son numéro à Inoue! Pouah! Quelle chance!

_Il connaît Kurosaki-kun?

Les étudiantes faisaient le pieds de grue devant les portes pour voir sortir Grimmjow et apparemment, celui-ci s'en trouvait satisfait.

_Alors, Ichigo, tu n'admires pas mon superbe sex appeal? J'mets ces jeunes filles en chaleur… contrairement à toi!

_Tss… Tu es répugnant!

_A moins que t'attires qu'les hommes?

Ichigo se figea puis se reprit et le laissa planté là, au milieu des jeunes étudiantes en chaleur. Grimmjow leur lança un signe de la main joyeux et courut rejoindre Ichigo qui traversait maintenant le campus.

_J'suis là pour veiller sur toi, Ichigo, lui dit-il en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Dégage de là! S'écria-t-il en remuant vivement l'épaule pour qu'il retire son bras.

_Bien, bien, comme tu voudras.

Le bleuté le retint alors par le bras et réussit à l'immobiliser. Ichigo fut déséquilibré vers l'arrière et l'autre en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur celles du roux, histoire de les goûter.

_Dégage!!

Ichigo lui envoya une gifle qui claqua contre la joue de Grimmjow. Le roux s'échappa à toutes jambes sous les regards des étudiants présents aux alentours, visiblement stupéfaits.

Grimmjow étira un sourire en regardant le dos de l'orangé courir très loin de lui :

_Intéressant, marmonna-t-il en se massant la joue, très intéressant…

Puis, il remarqua qu'on le regardait comme une bête de cirque. Tout le monde l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il haussa les épaules :

_Si vous voulez une photo, faut payer!!!

Comme par magie, la foule d'étudiants sembla reprendre ses mouvements et il repartit en direction de la sortie du campus, les mains dans les poches.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ichigo rentra chez lui, le cœur battant et les joues rouges. Était-ce le fait d'avoir courut si vite qui le faisait haleter ou bien le baiser de Grimmjow?

« Bordel de merde, Kurosaki!! » pensa-t-il en serrant les poings. « Il ne t'a pas embrassé! C'était juste… juste… »

Ouai, c'était juste ses lèvres qui avaient glissé sur les siennes sans aucune intention de donner un baiser.

_Bordel!

Ichigo se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un souffle.

C'était comme si ce fichu club avait eut un quelconque pouvoir magique sur lui. Il se sentait changé, sa vie avait changé et il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait revenir en arrière… Pourquoi avait-il cette impression? Et Grimmjow…

Il plaqua son oreiller sur son visage, tentant de se calmer. Il posa une main sur son bas-ventre. Il était étrangement chaud, une activité anormale y régnait. C'était la faute de Grimmjow…

Ichigo n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui, de se poser des questions à propos de lui, de s'imaginer avec lui, de se remémorer sa voix…

_Va crever!! S'écria-t-il en s'étouffant à moitié avec son oreiller.

Il devenait fou….

Le lendemain soir, Ichigo se rendit chez Renji. Il était soulagé, Grimmjow n'était pas revenu l'embêter… Quand même, lui voler un baiser en plein campus et puis quoi encore? Ichigo avait une réputation et il y tenait!

L'attitude du bleuté avait eu pour effet de dissiper toutes ses inquiétudes au sujet de l'homme qui le suivait et d'après ce qu'il avait constaté, plus personne ne lui filait le train. Il en était soulagé. Pourtant, quelque chose le turlupinait encore. Pourquoi faisait-il confiance à cet espèce de peroxydé? Pourquoi Ichigo avait-il confiance en ce type qu'il connaissait à peine?

_Ichigo? T'es avec moi?

Renji tapa de sa main sur son bureau pour sortir l'orangé de ses rêves. Il sursauta et croisa les yeux marrons du rouge.

_Désolé, dit-il. Je… j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

_Tu veux qu'on arrête?

_Non, non… On continue, alors… fais voir…

Il reprit ses cours et ils repartirent dans leur discussion. Pendant un moment, Ichigo parvint à oublier ses problèmes mais seulement pendant un court instant. Au moins, il était chez Renji, et n'était pas seul. De plus, en venant jusque chez lui, il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Ce type baraqué ne semblait pas l'avoir suivit. Et comme Renji n'habitait que deux rues derrière chez lui, il se sentait plus confiant.

_Dis-moi, Ichigo, tu l'aimes bien toi, Grimmjow?

Le roux remonta ses yeux ambrés sur le rouge avec un air étonné :

_Pas trop, pourquoi?

_Nan, j'me disais juste… Tu le trouves pas bizarre ou quelque chose du genre?

Ichigo posa son stylo et prit un air sérieux :

_Ce type porte une arme, dit-il alors à son ami en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Quoi?! S'écria Renji. Mais…

_Je sais, il est complètement cinglé! Il me fout les jetons… un peu… Il m'a même suivit à la fac hier!

_Tu devrais te méfier Ichi… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il est au juste? Un flic?

_Ah… Je sais pas trop, non je ne crois pas qu'il soit flic.

Renji observait intensément son collègue roux. Il savait que Ichigo n'avait aucune idée de la vraie profession du bleuté mais il pourrait certainement obtenir des informations à son propos, pour le compte de Byakuya.

_Je crois qu'il est autre chose, poursuivit-il, un genre de… j'en sais rien. Tu sais, je trouve ça complètement nul mais… et s'il était un agent secret?

Renji plongea son regard dans le sien et explosa de rire quelques secondes plus tard.

_Franchement, Ichi!! S'écria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Arrête de regarder des films comme « James Bond » ça te monte à la tête!

_Je sais, ouai…, avoua le roux d'un air nerveux.

Il venait de se ridiculiser en plein devant son meilleur ami... La poisse!

Ils reprirent leur discussion sur les cours d'économie et oublièrent Grimmjow et James Bond pour le reste de la soirée.

Néanmoins, lorsque onze heures sonnèrent, Ichigo fut empreint à une réelle crise de panique. Il devait rentrer chez lui et à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas de rentrer seul. Cependant, il ne dit rien à Renji et sortit de chez lui, le teint pâle et l'estomac contracté.

En sortant dans la rue, il sentit son estomac se contracter encore un peu plus. Il avait l'impression qu'on le suivait, le moindre petit bruit le faisait sursauter… Il accéléra le pas et respirait difficilement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer très vite chez lui. Le silence, presque assourdissant de la rue, le prit à la gorge. L'atmosphère était glauque, trop glauque... Il entendait la circulation de la ville au loin mais, comme par hasard, il ne rencontra personne sur son chemin. C'était comme si la ville s'était liguée contre lui pour lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie. Il sentit son front perler sous la transpiration. Ses mains étaient moites, il sentait clairement quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le silence était étrangement... trop silencieux. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta tout à coup dans sa poitrine et sa gorge devint subitement sèche : les problèmes revinrent le heurter de plein fouet.

Quelqu'un le suivait, il le sentait. Depuis qu'il était sortit de chez Renji, un type le suivait, et il n'eut aucun mal à savoir qui c'était…. Un des types baraqués de la voiture qui les avait poursuivis lui et Grimmjow.

Il accéléra le pas, petit à petit, sentant son souffle devenir bruyant sous la panique. Puis, il se mit à courir et atteignit bientôt l'angle de sa propre rue. Il se sentit quelque peu délivré alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle mais il se figea soudain, échappant un hoquet choqué, et son coeur se contractant douloureusement.

Un autre homme avait surgit devant lui, lui barrant la route. Il resta immobile, le visage paniqué, les jambes tremblantes.

_Reste calme petit, lui lança l'homme derrière lui.

Il se retourna violemment, un regard méfiant dans les yeux :

_Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

_Quelqu'un veut te voir et tu vas nous suivre gentiment.

_Quoi?

L'un des hommes fit un pas vers lui et Ichigo brandit alors son portable. Il eut à peine le temps d'y chercher le numéro de téléphone de Grimmjow que l'un des hommes lui avait pris le poignet et le fit lâcher son portable. Ichigo poussa un cri, étouffé dans la main puissante de l'homme qui le tenait maintenant solidement et obstruait sa bouche. Il se débattit violemment, voulant crier, appeler au secours. Son portable gisait à terre sans qu'il ne puisse l'attraper.

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit derrière lui et un cri de douleur. Son agresseur resserra son étreinte autour de lui et le retourna violemment pour que Ichigo se retrouve dos à lui.

Grimmjow se tenait à côté du corps inerte du colosse qui l'avait suivit. Ichigo ouvrit de gros yeux et son regard croisa très rapidement le turquoise dont les yeux devinrent très menaçants.

_Lâche-le! Ordonna-t-il.

Ichigo sentit alors quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa tempe et son souffle se figea dans ses poumons.

_Un pas vers moi et je le bute! Lança l'homme qui le tenait fermement.

Ichigo lança un regard désespéré vers Grimmjow et se sentit étourdit. Il avait mal au ventre, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il tremblait de tous ses membres, il avait envie de vomir. Il avait une arme pointée sur sa tempe… Il commença à se débattre violemment.

_Arrête de bouger!!! Hurla Grimmjow.

Le roux se figea, exécutant son ordre et il y eut un silence. Il entendait seulement son souffle particulièrement irrégulier, il sentait seulement la surface froide de l'arme sur sa tempe… Il allait mourir. Dans quelques secondes. Il ferma les yeux. Un coup de feu.

Il sentit alors l'étreinte de son agresseur se desserrer puis disparaître complètement. Il y eut un grand bruit.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Plus personne ne le tenait, plus personne ne semblait se trouver derrière lui. C'était comme s'il était devenu soudain sourd, plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Tout semblait irréel, flou, tourner au ralentit. Ses yeux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient, son cerveau n'enregistrait plus aucune information, c'était comme s'il était mort…

Grimmjow était toujours face à lui, le bras tendu, une arme à la main, pointée sur lui. Il étouffa un cri avec ses mains et se retourna soudain pour voir le corps de son agresseur, une balle en pleine tête. Il se recula vivement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, une envie de vomir lui prit les tripes mais il parvint à se contrôler. Cependant, un flot de cris inépuisable traversait ses lèvres et il parvenait tant bien que mal à les arrêter avec ses deux mains. Il était paniqué, il tremblait comme jamais. Ce type était mort! Ce type gisait sous ses yeux, une balle en pleine tête…

Il se retourna vers Grimmjow et le vit face à l'autre homme qu'il avait assommé plus tôt. Le roux le vit pointer son arme sur lui et tirer un coup de feu silencieux. Il réprima un autre cri et tomba à genoux lourdement sur le sol. Tout devint flou devant ses yeux. Tout devint complètement irréel… Grimmjow… Grimmjow venait de tuer… il avait tuer deux hommes, là, sous ses yeux!

Il ferma les yeux de dégoût et se mit à vomir, se plaçant à quatre pattes au-dessus du sol. Un bras le prit soudain par le coude et il fut surélevé dans les airs, alors que ses vomissements avaient cessé.

Grimmjow l'avait hissé sur son épaule et commençait à remonter la rue.

_Qu'est-ce que… tu as tué ces types! Tu les a tués!!! Lâche-moi!!! Tu vas me tuer! Tu vas me tuer!!!

Grimmjow ouvrit violemment la porte de sa voiture et l'y poussa vivement. Puis, il s'assit derrière le volant et démarra. Sans faire attention aux cris d'Ichigo il empoigna son portable.

_Code Espada numéro 6, dit-il alors dans son téléphone.

Ichigo le regarda avec des yeux exorbités, plaqué contre la porte pour être le plus loin possible de lui. Il s'essuya la bouche avec son tee-shirt, sentant encore l'odeur de ses vomissements sur sa langue. Son souffle était très irrégulier et il écouta Grimmjow poursuivre sa conversation dans son téléphone :

_J'ai besoin d'un coup de balais et faut vous bouger le cul, dit-il.

Il donna le nom de la rue où tout s'était passé et raccrocha vivement.

_T'es un assassin! T'es… Laisse-moi partir!!!

Ichigo entreprit alors de sortir de la voiture mais il avait déjà verrouillé les portes.

_LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ESPECE DE TIMBRE!!!!!

Il attrapa vivement le bras de Grimmjow et la voiture dévia violemment de sa trajectoire.

Un immense coup de poing lui arriva en pleine mâchoire et Ichigo se retrouva projetée contre la vitre de sa portière, la bouche en sang. Il reprit sa respiration, totalement paniqué, hors de lui. Il était en crise de panique total et recommença à hurler tout en secouant Grimmjow violemment.

Mais il se calma soudain, lorsque le bleuté pointa son arme sur lui.

_Ta gueule maintenant! Lança-t-il d'un ton froid.

_Qui… qui es-tu? Demanda le roux d'une voix tremblante en se calmant soudain face au canon de l'arme pointé sur lui.

_Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule!

Tout en roulant, Grimmjow gardait son arme pointé sur lui. Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas se taire, il était complètement ailleurs, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passait.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Qui étaient ces types? Tu les as tués! Tu les as tués!

_Je sais!!! Hurla Grimmjow. J'te surveille depuis deux jours sans discontinu. J'étais sûr qu'ils finiraient par t'aborder mais j'savais pas qu'ça se passerait si vite. Et si mal. J't'ai dit de continuer à vivre ta vie normalement mais j'aurais mieux fait d'te ramener chez moi dès l'début. Bon sang, Ulquiorra Schiffer en a vraiment après toi!

Ichigo resta immobile, la bouche tremblante toujours en sang. Il avait mal à la mâchoire, affreusement, mais sur le moment, la panique lui fit oublier la douleur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_J't'expliquerai tout ça si tu restes sage… Maintenant, t'es trop impliqué dans tout ça pour que j'reste muet.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_On en parlera quand on s'ra chez moi…

_Mais…

_Tais-toi maint'nant!

Ichigo obéit. Il ne quitta pas le profil du bleuté des yeux et ce dernier rangea son arme lorsqu'il se gara dans une petite rue tranquille. Il sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la porte d'Ichigo qui tenta de s'enfuir tout naturellement.

_Connard!!! S'écria Grimmjow en le rattrapant. Tu vas t'calmer oui?!

_Laisse-moi partir!!!!

Il se débattit encore plus et lui donna un coup de pied en plein tibia. Grimmjow eut une grimace et relâcha quelque peu son étreinte. Et au moment où Ichigo tenta de s'enfuir pour de bon, un coup immense s'abattit derrière sa nuque et tout devint noir.

Il avait perdu connaissance.

------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ichigo était allongé sur un lit, dans une petite chambre sombre. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et sentit sa tête tourner affreusement.

« Que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Merde… »

Il se massa doucement la nuque tentant d'éclairer son esprit et de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Renji… les deux types… Grimmjow… il les avait tués! Puis il l'avait emmené et…

Il sursauta violemment et recula sur le lit en voyant quelque chose bouger face à lui. Grimmjow était assis sur un fauteuil, face à lui, une jambe repliée sur sa cuisse et son arme dans la main. Elle n'était cependant pas pointée sur lui.

_T'es enfin réveillé? Lui demanda-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je fais là?

_J't'ai assommé, t'étais trop bruyant et trop remuant. T'es dans ma chambre, alors sois heureux d'être encore vivant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu veux me tuer? Tu veux quoi? Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que…

_Ta gueule!!

Il pointa son arme vivement sur lui et se leva pour faire un pas dans la direction du lit.

Ichigo se recula vivement et toucha de son dos le mur contre lequel le lit était poussé. Il gardait son expression paniquée, sa respiration saccadée. Tout n'était qu'une suite de cauchemars affreux, il voulait se réveiller maintenant! Maintenant!

_Tu vas te taire et t'as intérêt à bien écouter ce que j'vais te dire, parce que j'le répèterai pas deux fois, lança Grimmjow avec un regard noir.

Ichigo se figea et plongea son regard ambre dans celui turquoise de son vis-à-vis.

_Tu vas m'écouter bien sagement, sinon j'risque de m'énerver.

___________________________________________

_**Ichigo en mauvaise posture, sans défense, chez Grimmjow et sur son lit en plus?? Nan, j'ai dut me tromper quelque part s'pas possible…. *vérifie son plan de fic* lol**_

_**P.S : La suite va prendre plus l'allure d'une fic à suspence avec une sorte de course-poursuite entre Ichigo et Ulquiorra. Mais ça permettra de recentrer l'histoire sur Ichi-Grimm et permettre de faire évoluer leur relation… Ca va aussi permettre d'être encore plus au cœur de l'intrigue… Et la fic risque de durer longtemps, l'intrigue est plus complexe qu'elle ne le laisse paraître... ^^**_


	7. Celui qui passait la nuit chez Grimmjow

_**Suuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzze!!!! Lol**_

_**Mouahahah!!!! Finalement, le bon Dieu a décidé de me laisser quelques minutes de répit (ouf!) et merci pour vos messages de soutient! Mes problèmes vont se régler j'y crois, merci pour votre soutient! ^^**_

_**Mais j'avoue avoir été impatiente de pouvoir (enfin) vous poster ce nouveau chapitre, parce que je l'aime beaucoup!**_

_**Même pas la peine de mettre de warning, si? ^^ Evidemment, ils ne vont pas improviser une belote! -__-'**_

_________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui passait la nuit chez Grimmjow.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer **: Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings** : Lemon! Eh oui, fallait bien que ça arrive à un moment non? Après réflexion et après relecture, je me suis rendue compte que ce lemon était (certainement) le meilleur (et le plus long) que j'ai écrit…. A vous de voir! ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : ****(j'ai vu que j'avais énormément de reviews anonymes, merci à vous! ^^)**

**Charlotte : **Si, si ^^ Ichi a bien laissé son portable par terre *bien vu l'aveugle* lol Mais dans la panique, qui se soucierait de son portable, hein? ^^

**Anonyme xd : **Voilà la suite!!! Dsl si elle a été quelque peu longue à venir mais j'ai réécrit ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois et encore, il ne me satisfait pas complètement. J'espère en tout cas qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^

**Elly : **Merci beaucoup ^^ Moi aussi je l'aime cette fic (élémentaire mon cher Watson! Lol), j'adore l'écrire également!

**Anna : **Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent ^^ J'aime les intrigues compliquées moi aussi! Même si je ne suis pas contre une petite fic romantique de temps en temps…

**Bat^^ : **Grimm va en effet dire des « trucs hyper importantes » lol. Merci pour les super compliments!

____________________________________________

**Celui qui passait la nuit chez Grimmjow**

_J'vais pas laisser un gamin dans ton genre détruire plus de deux ans de boulot par sa seule présence, alors tu vas ouvrir grand tes oreilles et pas m'interrompre.

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow faire un pas de plus vers lui, le menaçant de son arme. Il était sans défense, sur le lit du bleuté, dans sa chambre, chez lui. Il déglutit difficilement mais il était pendu à ses lèvres, toute son attention était dirigée sur le bleuté.

_Ca va faire maintenant huit mois que j'bosse dans ce club et huit mois qu'j'ai réussit à aborder Schiffer. Il m'a fallut plus de deux ans pour réussir à découvrir une faille chez ce type, et j'l'ai découverte : c'est le « Kurenai club ». Ulquiorra est un parrain de la mafia, qui fait son beurre avec la drogue et la prostitution. Je cherche des preuves sur un traffic de prostitution dont il serait le commanditaire. J'enquête sur lui depuis deux ans et j'avoue que c'est la première fois que j'suis à deux doigts de le coincer. Alors, Bambi, j'te veux pas dans mes pattes.

_Tu vas me tuer? Demanda soudain Ichigo en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier.

_Tu vas m'aider, affirma-t-il. J'me d'mande ce que Schiffer te trouve mais tu l'intéresses et ça pourra m'aider. Ca fait huit mois que j'couche avec ce type et il s'est rendu compte de rien, enfin j'espère. Alors tu vas rester bien sagement derrière ton p'tit bar que cette ordure vienne te faire une proposition et crois-moi, il la fera…

_Tu veux quoi? Que je couche avec ce type?

_Oh non! J'crois que Ulquiorra voit bien plus en toi! J'connais tous les détails de sa vie par cœur. J'sais comment il fonctionne, quelle marque d'eau minéral il boit, la marque de ses sous-vêtements et j'sais aussi comment il drague. Tu l'intéresses beaucoup et j'crois qu'il veut te connaître… Ce mec est une machine! C'est pour ça que je suis resté sur le cul quand j'l'ai vu revenir au club samedi dernier. Le samedi, il ne vient jamais. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, a bouleversé ses plans.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ce que j'veux dire, c'est que c'est toi qui lui fait changer ses plans et ses p'tites habitudes! Et pour un type dans son genre, c'est pas banal! C'est pour ça que j'tai suivit pendant tout ce temps, et j'me trompe rarement. Quand je sens qu'un truc tourne pas rond, j'ai souvent raison.

_Il… il veut me tuer?

_Naaan! Ce qu'il veut, j'ai l'impression, c'est te mettre le grappin d'ssus et te faire entrer dans son p'tit commerce de putes! Peut-être même te garder pour lui tout seul, j'hésite… Maintenant, quand il va s'apercevoir que ses deux molosses, que j'viens de buter, rentrent pas à la maison il va se d'mander ce qu'il s'est passé. J'veux qu'tu fasses comme si de rien n'était. Bien sûr, il saura qu'ils se sont fait buter, mais il ignorera qui l'aura fait et il ignorera pourquoi.

_Qui es-tu?

Grimmjow chercha rapidement quelque chose dans la poche de son jean et balança son portefeuille devant le roux en lui faisant signe de le prendre.

Ichigo ouvrit d'une main tremblante le portefeuille de cuir noir et tomba sur la carte d'identité de Grimmjow.

_Qu'est-ce que…

Le bleuté s'assit sur le lit et posa son arme sur la table de nuit.

_Tout ce que tu lis ici est faux. J'existe pas, j'suis personne. J'bosse pour une organisation secrète : l'Espada. Nous faisons partie d'la force militaire de l'OTAN, qui nous sert de couverture, et nous en sommes une branche plus ou moins gardée secrète. Tous les membre de l'Espada sont des ex-braqueurs, ex-cambrioleurs, ex-pirates du net, bref des repris de justice. On nous a sortis d'la merde avant de purger not' peine de prison pour nous faire entrer dans l'Espada. Pour la société, on est morts, aucune trace de nous.

Ichigo portait son regard successivement sur la carte d'identité de Grimmjow, fausse bien évidemment, et sur son visage. Le bleuté arborait une mine sérieuse, presque contractée. Il n'osa pas lui demander quel genre de « repris de justice » il était… Sûrement un assassin…

_En gros, on nous dépêche sur les affaires les plus « risquées », parce qu'on connait ce milieu, on sait comment il fonctionne et parce qu'on peut s'y infiltrer facile. J'ai été envoyé au Japon suite à l'augmentation énorme de la prostitution dans ce coin. Après un temps d'enquête, l'Espada numéro 1 m'a chargé de remonter jusqu'à la source de tout ça. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert Schiffer. J'ai intégré l'élite de l'Espada y'a seulement trois ans mais j'ai été entraîné et briefé par le numéro 1 lui-même. J'sais pas si tu comprends tout ce que j'raconte, mais ce que tu dois retenir c'est que t'as rien à craindre de moi, enfin pour l'instant.

L'orangé leva des yeux énormes vers lui et resta bouche bée, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant. Pendant un court instant, il s'était sentit soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas du côté d'Ulquiorra mais maintenant, tout était encore plus floue dans son esprit.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour enregistrer, et surtout comprendre, tout ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

_Une… une organisation secrète? L'OTAN? Mais… ça veut dire que Ulquiorra est hyper dangereux!

_Ouai, il l'est. J'cherche à prouver qu'il est à la tête d'un réseau de trafic de drogue et de prostitution. J'cherche à savoir qui est son bras droit dans cette histoire, de qui il reçoit ses ordres. J'crois que ça va bien plus loin que tout ça. Schiffer a créé un vrai empire autour de lui et j'suis certain que quelqu'un dirige tout ça dans l'ombre. J'ai encore rien découvert pour l'instant. Pourtant, depuis que j'couche avec lui au club j'en ai appris pas mal sur lui. J'ai même séduit Aizen pour en savoir encore plus. Mais pour l'instant, aucune preuve notable.

_Tu veux que j't'aide? Comment?

_En restant toi-même. Continue à bosser, à faire le barman innocent, j'crois qu'il adore ça!

Ichigo resta silencieux. C'était trop pour sa petite tête, c'était trop pour lui. Comment était-ce possible? Comment tout cela avait-il pu lui arriver? Il n'aurait jamais dut s'embarquer dans cette histoire! Jamais il n'aurait dut venir bosser ici!

_J'ai une autre info aussi pour toi, reprit le bleuté. Ton pote Renji a eut le coup de foudre pour moi, on dirait!

_Quoi?! S'écria le roux en ouvrant de gros yeux.

_Il me colle le train. Il n'est pas très fin pour me suivre, je l'ai repéré dès la première demi-heure qu'il a commencé à me filer. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas le seul à jouer un double jeu dans c'putain de club.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il finit par avoir un petit rire nerveux :

_Je ne vois pas ce que Renji vient faire là-dedans, il est juste…

_Ouai, il est juste un étudiant comme toi?

Les yeux turquoises le fusillèrent et le roux se renfrogna. Est-ce qu'il lui reprochait d'être ami avec Renji?

_Pourquoi te suit-il? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ca, c'est la question qui vaut un million, Bambi! Et t'sais quoi : j'crois qu'j'ai la réponse!

Il haussa les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans une moue hilarante mais Ichigo resta parfaitement calme.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

_J'ai bien l'impression que tout le monde me prend pour le dernier des abrutis ici, commença le bleuté en secouant la tête. J'ai l'air d'un abrutit?

La question s'adressait clairement à Ichigo et il se refusa à y répondre.

_J'ai commencé dans ce club il y a plus de huit mois, et comme par hasard, Kuchiki devient client deux semaines après mon arrivée. Bizarre, non?

_C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence?

_Bien sûr, mon cul ouai! T'as vu la tronche de ce type? Et ces manières? Tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin de se pointer dans un endroit pareil pour s'envoyer des mecs?

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Ichigo se souvenait qu'il avait pensé exactement la même chose en voyant Kuchiki au club le premier soir.

_Alors explique-moi!

_J'vais pas rentrer dans les détails parce que ça t'regarde pas Bambi, mais y'a un mec sur terre que j'veux buter plus que tout et c'est Kuchiki.

« Quoi? Pourquoi Grimmjow voudrait tuer Kuchiki? Je… je ne comprends rien! Il est après Schiffer ou Kuchiki? Qui… Kurosaki t'es vraiment dans le pétrin! »

_Cette sale ordure enquête sur moi, tout du moins il cherche à obtenir des renseignements sur moi. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il se sert de ton petit copain aux cheveux rouges pour y parvenir…

_Eh! C'est pas mon petit copain! S'écria le roux en sursautant. Je sais que Renji et ce Kuchiki couchent ensemble au club… Je crois aussi que Renji est amoureux de ce type mais…

_Mmm… Donc, il est amoureux de ce putain de Kuchiki et me filerait le train par amour pour lui?

Le bleuté resta pensif un instant et Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

_Toi et ton pote êtes vraiment des pauv' mecs…

_QUOI?!! Non mais tu t'es regardé deux secondes?!

Le roux savait bien que le bleuté avait son arme à porter de main, et que sa réplique ne pourrait pas lui plaire et donc qu'il pourrait lui planter une balle en pleine tête. Mais il avait le sentiment que Grimmjow ne désirait pas du tout le tuer. Il attendait plutôt autre chose de lui…

_Et pourquoi Kuchiki voudrait savoir qui t'es d'abord? Reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il bosse pour Ulquiorra peut-être?

Grimmjow eut un soupir et baissa les yeux lentement :

_J'en sais rien, finit-il par dire.

_Tout ça est vraiment… inimaginable, je suis complètement perdu….

Grimmjow le prit soudain par les épaules et le plaqua contre le lit en le surplombant, ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, et à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Ichigo resta surpris, observant le visage au-dessus du sien, les yeux magnifiques, la chevelure si sexy et son sourire charmeur.

_Maintenant, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, toi et moi allons s'amuser un peu…

Il fondit dans son cou et commença à le lécher.

Ichigo se crispa et se cambra instantanément tout en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser.

_Grimmjow! Non! Non!

Le bleuté se releva et le fixa dans les yeux.

_Tu f'rais mieux d'te laisser faire, Bambi. J't'ai choisit, tu d'vrais être flatté…

_QUOI?!!

_T'es ma victime pour ce soir, alors relax. Y'a pas moyen qu'tu résistes de toute façon… J'aime les garçons en détresse…

« Bien sûr, le prédateur sexuel… Comment j'ai atterrit dans sa chambre putain de merde?! »

_Je ne suis pas en détresse!!

_Tu l'étais toute à l'heure.

_J'ai la bouche en sang, j'ai vomi toute à l'heure c'est… c'est vraiment…

_Oh alors c'est seulement ça qui t'embête?

Grimmjow se releva et disparut derrière une porte pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de whisky en main.

_J'aime pas le whisky!

_Ouai, mais ça va permettre de changer ton haleine d'odeur, affirma-t-il avec un sourire.

Ichigo détourna ses yeux et avala le verre en moins de deux avec une grimace. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à nouveau.

_Bien, voyons si t'as toujours le goût du sang…

Il le plaqua de nouveau sur le lit et s'empara tout de suite de ses lèvres. Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement mais ne résista pas longtemps. Il posa une main sur la nuque du bleuté et sentit ses mains caresser ses cuisses.

Après avoir vécu une telle journée chargée d'horreur c'était vraiment libérateur. Ichigo avait besoin de s'évader, de se changer les idées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le faire dans les bras d'un homme mais puisque Grimmjow était là… Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul après avoir entendu de telles choses! Et le fait que Grimmjow lui ai dit la vérité, qu'il soit si mystérieux, qu'il ait tué ces types, pour le protéger… Tout ça excitait incroyablement Ichigo. Grimmjow était LE fantasme en chair et en os. Il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré être. La classe, l'allure sexy, peur de rien, cette attitude de casse-cou et de je-m'en-foutisme…. Ichigo ne put résister et poussa un gémissement lorsque le bleuté passa une main sous son tee-shirt pour venir titiller ses mamelons.

_J'préfère définitivement le whisky mélangé à toi qu'le whisky tout seul, murmura le turquoise d'une voix suave.

_Je… je n'ai jamais vraiment… fait ça…, chuchota Ichigo en détournant les yeux.

Il avait replié ses bras sur sa poitrine, tel un bébé, et Grimmjow sourit sadiquement.

_Oh, t'es vierge? Tant mieux, ça sera encore plus excitant!

_Quoi?! Mais… Mmmmm

Grimmjow le fit taire en lui donnant un autre baiser. Ichigo garda ses yeux ouverts un moment puis les ferma petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas lutter, cet homme avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui.

Ichigo se pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il commença à taquiner ses mamelons déjà durcis de sa lèvre inférieure. Il se mit à tortiller du bassin inconsciemment lorsque l'autre commença à les lécher et émit des gémissements sourds lorsqu'il les mordilla sauvagement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses jambes tremblaient déjà, ses mains également. Des vagues de désir se déversaient en lui et il ne pouvait les contrôler. Il avait commencé à pousser des gémissements aigues, sans s'en rendre compte et le bleuté continuait toujours ses caresses, laissant sa langue descendre jusqu'au nombril du roux et remonter soudain vers sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se léchèrent avidement.

Ichigo écarta les jambes, accueillant le corps si désirable sur le sien et croisa ses chevilles sur les reins de Grimmjow. Le bleuté plaqua son bassin contre celui de l'orangé et commença à y imprimer un léger mouvement de frottement. Ichigo lui répondit en bougeant sensuellement sous lui.

_Décidément, t'es comme je l'avais imaginé, murmura-t-il en cassant le baiser.

_Hein? Comment ça?

Grimmjow le regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux ambrés étaient mis clos et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée :

_Tes yeux puent le sexe et le désir à trois cent kilomètres à la ronde, Bambi.

_Quoi?! Demanda-t-il en ouvrant vivement les yeux.

_Tu veux que j'te dise pourquoi Ulquiorra tient tant à te draguer? Demanda le bleuté en frottant de plus belle son bassin contre le sien.

_Non, je ne veux pas que…

_Parce que tu respires le sexe!

Grimmjow remonta soudain vers sa bouche et la pris de nouveau sous un gémissement d'Ichigo. Comment ça il respirait le sexe? C'était quoi cet aveux? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Est-ce que c'était seulement des compliments pour le mettre dans son lit? En même temps, il était déjà dans son lit…

Il échappa un gémissement lorsque la main du bleuté se posa soudain au creux de son pantalon pour y caresser la bosse lentement. Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise, et croisa les yeux turquoises. Mais il les referma aussitôt.

_Si tu savais comme tu m'excites, dit Grimmjow en léchant le lobe de son oreille en saisissant sa main pour la diriger vers son bassin. J'adore les mecs timides!

Rien que d'entendre ces mots, Ichigo sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer de désir. Il n'aurait jamais trouvé un homme aussi désirable que lui pour une première fois. Ichigo était résolut : cette nuit, son corps serait à Grimmjow.

Il sortit alors le membre tendu du bleuté de son pantalon comme l'autre était en train de le faire. Ichigo ne le niait pas, c'était extrêmement plaisant…

« Bordel… La sienne est énorme! » constata-t-il en refermant sa main sur le sexe de l'autre.

Le bleuté se décala légèrement sur le côté, sortant d'entre les jambes du rouquin et se coucha sur le flanc. Ichigo fut bien obligé de lâcher son membre qu'il tenait en main.

Grimmjow lécha le lobe de son oreille en douceur, alors que sa main s'activait toujours autour du membre d'Ichigo, son pouce roulant sur le sommet et venant taquiner la fente par moment.

L'orangé laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Il devenait complètement fou sous les caresses intimes du bleuté, le sang lui battait aux tympans et son cœur allait exploser dans peu de temps. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela. Pourtant, il avait dix-neuf ans et il ne niait pas, comme tous les garçons de son âge, s'adonner à la masturbation, c'était tout naturel et il savait comment fonctionnait son corps. De plus, la petite amie qu'il avait eu au lycée lui avait déjà prodigué les mêmes caresses. Mais la main de Grimmjow était foncièrement différente de la sienne, et de celle de son ex petite amie. Elle semblait savoir exactement où toucher au bon moment, quel rythme prendre et comment enserrer sa longueur. Ca ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus et le soulager quelque peu : Grimmjow était expérimenté et il le dominait totalement. Ichigo avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet entre ses mains. C'était le cas. Grimmjow ne faisait que s'amuser.

Le bleuté prit, de sa main libre, son mamelon droit entre son pouce et son index et y imprima une pression.

_Aïe! S'écria Ichigo en relevant la tête.

_Chuuut…

_Mais ça fait mal, connard!

_Non, c'est dans ta tête…

Il enserra encore plus le bout de son mamelon dressé entre ses doigts et Ichigo sentit des milliers de papillons battre des ailes dans son bas-ventre. Cette chaleur qui lui prit l'estomac tout à coup le submergea.

_Tu vas continuer à me torturer encore longtemps?

_Jusqu'à c'que tu m'supplies de continuer.

_Quand les poules auront des dents!!

Grimmjow s'empara de son autre mamelon et y imprima la même pression, alors que ses lèvres prenaient le précédent, sa main toujours autour de son sexe et le stimulant plus activement.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être complètement fou, de devenir complètement dingue. Plus rien ne semblait tourner rond dans son corps, sa raison avait subitement disparut, le laissant tel un animal en rute.

Grimmjow finit par relever la tête vers lui et captura ses lèvres doucement, les caressant de sa langue.

_Y sont tout rouges, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire en désignant ses mamelons.

_En… foiré…, souffla Ichigo qui était à bout.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire sadique et baissa les yeux pour s'observer masturber le pauvre petit Ichigo encore vierge. Il était absolument certain qu'il était déjà à bout et que c'était bien la première fois qu'il était autant excité, qu'il brûlait littéralement de désir, ne se rappelant plus où il était, qui il était…

L'orangé releva lui aussi la tête et ils observèrent tous les deux le spectacle face à eux. Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements incontrôlés. Il n'essayait même pas de les contenir, c'était trop difficile, surtout en voyant la main de Grimmjow s'activer sur sa verge dressée.

La main de Grimmjow enserra encore plus fort son membre et Ichigo se cambra.

_Ah non! Je vais… Grimmjow…

_Je sais, lui souffla-t-il.

Il avait déjà remarqué que le plus jeune laissait échapper des quantités de pré-sperme importantes et il retira soudain sa main de son membre.

Ichigo soupira. Il ne savait pas si c'était de mécontentement ou de soulagement mais il resta longuement ainsi, les yeux fermés. Il sentit Grimmjow se décaler de lui et bouger sur le lit mais il s'en moquait, il voulait juste souffler.

_Pfff… J'ai cru que j'allais exploser, dit-il en se passant la main sur le front.

Sa plus grande terreur aurait été d'éjaculer dans la main de Grimmjow, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée.

_Aah!!!! S'écria-t-il soudain en relevant la tête, les yeux exorbités, le corps cambré.

Grimmjow venait d'enserrer son gland entre ses lèvres et à dire vrai, Ichigo crut qu'il avait jouit sur le champ, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demanda-t-il, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'fais? Des mots croisés? Demanda le bleuté en donnant des coups de langue sur le sommet de son membre.

Ichigo se sentit frissonner et sa tête retomba encore lourdement sur l'oreiller. Grimmjow en profita pour lui retirer son pantalon et le sien par la même occasion.

_En… foiré…, dit-il, les dents serrés et ses mains s'enfonçant dans la chevelure bleue alors qu'il avait repris ses caresses buccales.

_Mmmm, confirma Grimmjow, mais j'dois faire de mon mieux pour ta première fois, non?

_Quoi? Aah!!!

Ichigo enfonça ses ongles dans le crâne du bleuté alors qu'il venait d'engloutir son membre entièrement. Ichigo ferma les yeux et se sentit partir ailleurs. La bouche chaude, brûlante, humide, complètement orgasmique qui l'entourait ne lui laissait plus l'opportunité ni de réfléchir ni de dire d'arrêter.

Cette sensation était indescriptible. Sentir ses mains chaudes caresser son torse alors que sa bouche l'entourait complètement, ses coups de langue ne faisaient que le faire raidir un peu plus au fil des minutes qui passaient. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier entre ses lèvres, de ne plus pouvoir s'échapper. Et cette sensation était si bonne, qu'il voulait qu'elle ne prenne jamais fin.

_Non, gémit-il soudain, je vais… je vais… Ah!

Il se raidit tout à coup et se cambra violemment sans le vouloir, enfonçant encore plus loin son membre dans la bouche de Grimmjow qui laissa échapper un soupir de surprise et se déversa dans sa bouche en tremblant de plaisir.

Le bleuté se redressa en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche d'un revers de main.

_T'es très, très salé, commenta-t-il d'un ton malsain.

« Bordel… J'ai… dans sa bouche… il va me prendre pour… pour… la honte!! »

Ichigo était totalement essoufflé. Sa tête s'était légèrement tournée sur le côté, afin d'éviter le regard turquoise et son corps semblait peser dix mille tonnes.

_Etant donné que c'est ta grande première, Bambi, t'vas recevoir un traitement spécial…

Ichigo était tellement ailleurs, étourdit par son orgasme qu'il entendit à peine les paroles de l'autre. Cependant, il le sentit clairement écarter ses fesses et venir titiller du bout de son index son anneau encore vierge. Grimmjow souffla de l'air chaud sur l'endroit sensible et vit le corps s'animer plus haut. Ichigo avait sentit un courant électrique le parcourir sous le souffle chaud, à l'endroit le plus intime de son corps.

Des lèvres envieuses vinrent alors se poser sur son anneau de chair, y déposant des baisers soyeux et le roux se sentit devenir encore plus fou, si c'était possible. La bouche de Grimmjow s'empara très légèrement de sa peau, la suçotant, le faisant trembler.

_La vache…, laissa-t-il échapper en se cambrant légèrement.

Ichigo ne s'était jamais sentit si découvert, si impuissant, si espionné qu'en cet instant. La langue chaude du bleuté décrivit des cercles plusieurs fois de suite, puis ses pouces vinrent écarter ses fesses encore un peu plus, arrachant à l'orangé un gémissement plaintif. L'instant d'après, il soupira d'extase en sentant le bout de la langue chaude et dure s'introduire en lui, poussant toujours plus loin, le faisant pratiquement crier. Puis cette langue abandonnait sa cavité humide pour venir lécher ses testicules plus haut et savourer la douceur de la peau en la suçotant légèrement. Ichigo agrippa ses fesses dans ses mains pour les écarter encore un peu plus, invitant sans un mot, le bleuté à le pénétrer de sa langue à nouveau.

_Encore, chuchota-t-il, là…

Grimmjow sourit et reprit sa position entre les fesses du roux pour lui administrer les mêmes caresses de sa langue. Le plus jeune gémit à nouveau.

C'était la première fois. La première fois que quelqu'un s'introduisait en lui comme ça, et le fait que ce soit la langue de Grimmjow avait quelque chose de complètement irréel.

Ichigo se sentait dans un rêve, dans un rêve sexuel complètement irréel, au-delà de ses pires fantasmes. Il en voulait encore, encore plus…

_Tu sais, Bambi, dit soudain le bleuté en revenant se placer sur son corps, entre ses jambes, si tu veux réussir ta première fois, il va falloir aller jusqu'au bout…

Il recommença à caresser tout son corps de ses lèvres et Ichigo se cambra doucement, fermant les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus les caresses.

_Tu viens de jouir et t'es encore aussi dur qu'avant. T'as de la ressource…

_Connard…

_Oui, je sais.

Quand Grimmjow se redressa pour prendre ses cuisses en main et remonter ses jambes, Ichigo rouvrit les yeux. Grimmjow observa son visage :

_Juste comme j'le disais : tes yeux puent le sexe! Allez, écarte les jambes, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire…

Et il introduisit un doigt en lui, sans prévenir. Ichigo se redressa dans un petit cri, trop surpris, mais Grimmjow le repoussa d'une main et il retomba sur le lit. Sa respiration était très saccadée, Ichigo ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà entendu aussi essoufflé. Mais il avait été incroyablement excité par les jeux de langue du bleuté et il lui était impossible de le repousser. De plus, en l'observant au-dessus de lui, en observant son magnifique visage et son corps désirable, il sut qu'il le voulait plus que tout. Il était tellement excité par cet homme, par la situation, par ses mots... Les mains de l'orangé caressaient le torse musclé de son voisin, avec envie, se délectant des formes parfaites, des muscles si bien taillés. Le bleuté faisait jouer son doigt en rythme et de l'autre main continuait de stimuler son membre. Ichigo avait une telle chaleur après lui, il avait du mal à respirer, il ne voulait pas continuer, il voulait qu'il retire son doigt… Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et l'orangé se cambra violemment en laissant échapper un long gémissement plaintif, sous la douleur et la surprise. Il se mordit les lèvres, empoignant les draps fortement…

_Stop… stop…

_T'veux arrêter?

_Oui… Stop… St…

Mais il eut soudain la respiration coupée. Les doigts de Grimmjow venaient de glisser à un endroit qui semblait lui transmettre des sensations divines. Ichigo ferma les yeux sous les effets de ces nouvelles sensations. Il ondulait son bassin, laissait échapper des gémissements inconnus pour lui, alors que Grimmjow massait soigneusement sa prostate. Il savait donner du plaisir, indéniablement et Ichigo releva la tête pour l'observer. Il avait les yeux baissés sur sa main, observant ses propres doigts insérés dans son orifice et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme désireux de prendre la place de ses doigts.

_Grimmjow…, gémit-il.

Les yeux turquoises remontèrent immédiatement vers lui et un sourire large s'afficha sur son visage. Il était magnifique à ce moment précis. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux bleus tombaient sur son front, ses yeux brillaient intensément et en voyant son corps nu exposé sous ses yeux, Ichigo ne put que rougir encore plus violemment.

Surtout en observant le tatouage en forme de cercle, complètement noir, qui entourait son nombril. A ce moment, Grimmjow était comme un Dieu du sexe pour lui…

_Mph… J'comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Aizen t'a embauché. P'tet' qu'il voulait te sauter, hein? T'en penses quoi?

_Tu devrais le savoir, connard! C'est toi qui t'envoie en l'air avec lui! Répliqua l'orangé en reprenant de l'aplomb.

_Ca c'est beaucoup dire, Bambi…. Sosuke en a une si p'tite que j'la sens même pas dans ma bouche!

_T'es dégueulasse…

_Allons, allons, tais-toi et profite plutôt de c'qui arrive…

Le bleuté se pencha alors sur sa droite et tendit le bras jusqu'à la table de nuit. Il y prit un tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir et en déposa sur ses doigts.

_J'crois que ça vaut mieux pour une première fois, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_Tu comptes vraiment mettre ça là? Demanda-t-il en pointant tour à tour le sexe de Grimmjow érigé et ses propres fesses écartées.

_Non, répondit le bleuté avec un sourire, j'comptais cirer tes pompes avec…

Ichigo ne put réprimer un rire et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour pouffer de rire.

« O.k… Là, je suis en train de pouffer de rire comme une gamine de douze ans qui vient de découvrir que les mecs ont un truc différent entre les jambes! Merde! »

Grimmjow vint entourer son propre sexe de sa main et commença un mouvement de va et vient pour y appliquer le lubrifiant. Il laissa échapper un soupir très mince, et Ichigo eut un gémissement non réprimé en le voyant agir ainsi. Il se mordit la lèvre au moment où il sentit les doigts du bleuté se retirer et être remplacés par quelque chose de plus volumineux. C'était chaud. Chaud, dur et très douloureux…

_C'est trop gros, parvint-il à dire, les dents serrés.

_S'ton cul qu'est trop serré… Bordel, c'est vraiment la première fois que quelqu'un y rentre, j'confirme!

Ichigo plissa les yeux et se contracta. Grimmjow le sentit clairement et vint caresser ses cuisses de ses lèvres, jouer ses pouces sur ses mamelons durcis.

L'orangé en profita pour toucher son corps musclé, il était incroyablement bien fait et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir caresser les lignes de ses pectoraux et de dessiner avec son index les courbes de ses abdominaux. Il fit jouer ses pouces sur les mamelons de Grimmjow qui soupira plus fort.

Ichigo s'était quelque peu détendu sous les caresses et avoir touché ce corps si désirable l'avait conforté dans son idée : il le voulait. Il voulait Grimmjow en lui. Mais le processus n'était pas indolore et lorsque le bleuté attrapa fermement ses cuisses écartées pour commencer à imprégner un mouvement lent et fluide, il eut un cri de douleur.

_Doucement! Laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_Chuuut….

_Bordel c'est pas toi qui a une queue d'éléphant dans le… Aïe!

Ichigo avait replié ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme tentant de se protéger de quelque chose et aux yeux de Grimmjow il était un jeune homme sans défense, complètement dominé par la sensation de désir absolue.

Le bleuté introduisit un doigt dans sa bouche, pour qu'il puisse mordre quelque chose et les dents d'Ichigo s'enfoncèrent allègrement dans la peau de son index. Grimmjow poussa plus loin en lui et Ichigo se raidit. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, la sensation de douleur lui donnait envie de vomir… Les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte et ses mains sur sa poitrine, Ichigo observait le corps si parfait devant lui le pénétrer. Et en le voyant, il se détendit quelque peu. Grimmjow était simplement un « putain » d'aphrodisiaque et Ichigo se sentit complètement dingue. Le désir remonta en flèche dans son corps et soudain, sa tête retomba violemment sur le lit et il se cambra en décollant son bassin. Grimmjow avait trouvé son point G et le roux commença à haleter et gémir puissamment sous les sensations extraordinaires qu'il lui donnait.

Le bleuté se pencha au-dessus du visage du plus jeune pour observer ses grimaces sous le plaisir et apparemment, cet Ichigo là lui plaisait. Il suçota son cou alors que le roux gémissait de plus en plus fort, puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille qu'il effleura de ses lèvres :

_Bordel de merde, Bambi! Gémit-t-il. Tu… bordel! Tu m'aspires de l'intérieur t'es…Bordel!

L'autre suçota son index toujours dans sa bouche, ferma les yeux et ses mains se décollèrent de sa poitrine pour se poser sur le torse saillant au-dessus et le caresser.

_Mmmm, laissa échapper Grimmjow dès qu'il posa les mains sur lui de nouveau.

Ichigo ne savait pas si c'était juste une impression ou une idée, mais son collègue appréciait son toucher, il semblait le rendre dingue. Il ne cessa pas de le caresser, de titiller ses mamelons de son index, de pétrir ses hanches en les accompagnant à chaque coup de bassin.

Le plaisir et la douleur se mélangeaient dans son corps, l'envie de vomir le quitta peu à peu pour être remplacée par une envie d'aller plus loin, de saisir ce plaisir à pleines mains. Et Grimmjow s'appliquait si bien…

_Ca t'plait? Demanda-t-il avec une voix essoufflée. Elle est plus si grosse que ça, hein?

_Tais-toi, ne me déconcentre pas… C'est trop bon… Encore!

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire ironique et renforça son mouvement venant taper à pleine puissance dans la prostate du plus jeune qui releva la tête violemment et ouvrit des yeux exorbités alors qu'il commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

Il voyait des taches blanches devant ses yeux, son corps était léger comme s'il volait.

Grimmjow poussa ce qui sembla être un cri totalement incontrôlé : la chaire chaude et humide de la cavité d'Ichigo avait commencé à se rétracter autour de son membre, lui signifiant que le jeune homme en recevait beaucoup de plaisir. L'Espada se sentit partir très loin sous les dites contractions.

_Pouah…, lâcha-t-il dans une expression orgasmique.

Ichigo était ailleurs, ça devait être comme prendre de la drogue : se sentir s'envoler très haut, partir très loin, sans avoir plus conscience de son corps, de soi-même…

Il tremblait littéralement de plaisir, c'était trop, trop de sensations si plaisantes qui affluaient dans son corps sans prévenir. Sa tête retomba violemment sur le lit et il eut plusieurs cris aigues.

_Plus fort, gémit-t-il alors que le bleuté semblait calmer le rythme.

Il lui obéit, redoublant de rythme alors que les yeux humides d'Ichigo ne quittaient pas son visage. Le bleuté avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un film porno, Ichigo avait une expression si perverse sur le visage, dans ses yeux, rien de plus qu'un fantasme purement sexuel qui lui donna envie de jouir tout de suite…

C'est à ce moment là que Grimmjow prit son membre en main, et après quelques mouvements rapides, Ichigo se raidit totalement, se déversant sur son propre ventre, pour la seconde fois, dans un gémissement rauque qui fit gémir Grimmjow également. Ichigo resta raidit de longues secondes, les effets de ces deux orgasmes simultanés lui avaient retourné la tête, sa bouche était ouverte en grand, cherchant l'air, et ses yeux plissés douloureusement.

Grimmjow n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements et sembla être bientôt à bout. La semence du rouquin sur ses doigts, chaude et odorante acheva de lui faire atteindre des sommets et soudain, il se retira de l'orangé et vint se déverser sur son ventre, là où quelques secondes plus tôt, Ichigo l'avait fait.

Il gémit très fort et eut un petit cri de soulagement lorsque tout fut terminé. Il ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le plus jeune qui n'avait pas bougé et qui l'observait de ses yeux mi-clos, la bouche ouverte, et son souffle sonore retentissait dans toute la chambre.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent à ce moment précis était pénétrant, presque insoutenable. Même Grimmjow dut prendre sur lui pour soutenir le regard ambré remplit de désir et même, lui sembla-t-il, d'amour.

A cette vision, il s'affala à côté du roux en posant une main sur sa propre poitrine, tentant de calmer son souffle. Ichigo ramena ses cuisses pour tendre ses jambes sur le lit.

_C'est… c'est dégoûtant, dit-il dans une grimace en baissant ses yeux jusqu'à son ventre où les restes de leur semence se mêlaient.

_Merde!

Le bleuté empoigna une boite de mouchoirs sur la table de nuit et en piqua plusieurs pour les tendre à l'orangé qui les posa sur son ventre en tapotant.

_Oui, c'est désagréable, lança le bleu avec un sourire moqueur.

_La ferme! S'écria Ichigo, très mal à l'aise. C'est… super désagréable, ça… ah…

_Ton ventre va coller après ça. Va t'rincer.

Ichigo tourna un visage choqué vers lui :

_Hey!! S'écria-t-il. T'avais qu'à pas faire ça!!

_T'aurais préféré que j'le fasse à l'intérieur? Crois-moi, t'aurais trinqué pour une première fois!

Ichigo sembla se calmer et jeta les mouchoirs souillés à bas du lit Il se tourna vers Grimmjow et caressa sa joue lentement avant de prendre appui sur son avant-bras de façon à se surélever pour lui donner un baiser long et sensuel.

L'autre se laissa faire, venant prendre la nuque du rouquin dans sa main et fermant les yeux sous le doux baiser. Mais une seconde plus tard, il le repoussa, assez durement d'ailleurs, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

Ichigo resta surélevé sur son avant-bras et pencha la tête :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_J'vais te laisser dormir, répondit alors Grimmjow en remettant son pantalon.

_Tu ne dors pas avec moi?

_J'dors pratiquement pas. J'vais bosser un peu, j'ai des trucs à faire. J'vais certainement m'endormir une ou deux heures…

Il commença à s'éloigner en direction de la porte.

_Grimmjow! Rappela Ichigo.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme, toujours allongé, nu sur les draps. Il sentit que le rouquin attendait quelque chose, un mot, un geste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne regrettait pas ou qu'il avait aimé ça.

_T'as un sacré p'tit cul, se contenta-t-il de dire dans un sourire sadique en quittant la chambre. Couvre-toi pour dormir, faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid.

Ichigo resta immobile sous ses mots.

« Putain d'hormones! » pesta-t-il.

Il attrapa le drap unique du lit et se le remonta jusqu'au menton.

------------------------------------------

Renji entra dans la longue berline noire de Byakuya Kuchiki, garée juste derrière son immeuble. Ichigo était partit depuis plus d'une heure de son appartement maintenant, et il se tourna vers le brun avec un sourire :

_Les deux! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

_Les deux? Demanda Byakuya, interloqué.

_Mmmm, confirma le rouge.

_Très intéressant…

La main du rouge se posa sur la cuisse fine du noble et celui-ci eut un sourire.

_Nous ne devrions pas faire cela dans ma voiture, lui dit-il alors que les mains de Renji commençaient à remonter sur sa cuisse.

_Je m'en moque, répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

_Tu as bien dit les deux, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu n'as pas dit ce que je veux savoir.

Le rouge cessa tout de suite ses caresses et se recula contre le siège de cuir noir.

_Il a bien tué les deux hommes envoyés par Schiffer… Mais… je ne sais pas encore qui est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_J'aurais dut m'en douter! J'ai pensé que puisque tu étais au cœur du problème, tu parviendrais à trouver qui il était, mais je me suis peut-être trompé…

_Non! S'écria le plus jeune en prenant son bras vivement. Non, vous pouvez me faire confiance, je… je trouverai!

_Sais-tu pour qui je travaille, Renji?

_Oui…, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

_Je ne l'oublierai pas, Mr Kuchiki. J'utiliserai Ichigo pour trouver qui est Grimmjow et pourquoi il est dans cette enquête sur Ulquiorra Schiffer.

_Bien. Tu vois quand tu veux?

Les yeux marrons glissèrent sur le beau visage pâle et il caressa sa joue :

_Ne… ne me laissez pas seul, Mr Kuchiki…

_Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Renji. Si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te quitte, voyons?

Renji étira un sourie et embrassa le noble longuement.

_Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, souffla-t-il en inspirant le parfum des cheveux ébènes. Tout…

_________________________________________________

_**Premier lemon! Enfin, vous me connaissez maintenant, non? Vous vous doutez que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, hein? Lol**_

_**J'espère que les révélations de Grimmjow ne vous auront pas laissé sur votre faim (et que je ne vous ai pas déçus… -__- ). Mais après tout, on ne connaît pas encore tout de notre petit bleuté qui cache encore biiiiiiiiiien des choses! ^^**_


	8. Celui qui emménageait

_**Grimmjow est sexy, Grimmjow est un enfoiré… Je crois que ça résume bien ce chapitre!**_

_**Après un chapitre 7 quelque peu riche, un peu moins d'action ici… mais hé! l'action va revenir!! ^^**_

______________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui emménageait.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Ah! Vous y avez cru, hein? Nan… Pas de lemon, mais présence d'un Grimmjow en mode « total enfoiré »! lol

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : (Merci à vous tous d'ailleurs!!! ^^)**

**Cheap-junk : **Merci à toi pour les compliments! ^^ Et tu as raison : Ichigo va bien s'emballer un peu trop vite….

**Dreamy : **Oh merci pour le compliment! Me touche beaucoup! ^^

**vivi20 : **Ouah! Tous tes compliments vont me faire rougir!! o/////o Merci beaucoup!! Disons que j'adore écrire des lemons donc ça aide… lol

**mel : **Très bonne question en effet : Byakuya serait-il LE grand méchant? Je ne vais pas y répondre maintenant mais notre glaçon ambulant va avoir un rôle primordial dans cette fic!

**Charlotte : **Grimm un type bien? Disons que dans un sens oui… ^^ Et qui est Kuchiki? Mystère et boule de gomme!! lol

**Anonyme xd : **Merci pour (toutes) tes reviews et (tous) tes compliments! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, je ne suis pas encore totalement certaine de combien de chapitres sera constituée cette fic, mais sûrement entre 25 et 30 chaps! ^^

__________________________________

**Celui qui emménageait**

_Hé!! Réveille-toi!! Ichigo!!

Ichigo bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna dans les draps du grand lit de Grimmjow, enfouissant son visage sous l'oreiller.

Une main puissante et chaude le saisit par les épaules et le secoua doucement.

_Hé!! Bambi!! Il est d'jà 14h…

Ichigo ouvrit un œil. Bordel, déjà 14h et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormit du tout! Le jour vint envahir la chambre alors que Grimmjow tirait les rideaux épais et le roux se redressa tant bien que mal sur le lit. Le bleuté ne lui adressa pas un regard et sortit de la chambre en lançant :

_Si t'as faim c'est maintenant ou jamais!

Ichigo se frotta les yeux, il avait un mal de crâne et il avait mal aux fesses! Est-ce que tout ce qui s'était passé hier était réel? Est-ce que tout ça avait bien eut lieu? Est-ce que Grimmjow avait tué ces types? Est-ce qu'il bossait réellement pour une organisation secrète? Est-ce qu'ils avaient réellement couché ensemble?

Rien qu'en sentant l'odeur épouvantable de sexe qui régnait dans la pièce, et en touchant ses fesses douloureuses, il eut la réponse à sa dernière question. Et il eut aussi la réponse aux autres en voyant l'arme du bleuté posé sur la table de nuit.

« Merde! C'est James Bond ou quoi? » se demanda-t-il.

C'était ce que ressentait Ichigo : il avait l'impression d'être au cinéma, d'être dans un film d'espionnage ou un truc du genre. Un mec aussi sexy, aussi bon au lit, qui se trimbalait avec une arme, qui venait le sauver en abattant deux autres types de sang froid... C'était absolument, complètement irréel, inimaginable, bref ça relevait de la fiction.

Pourtant, quand Ichigo rejoint la cuisine de l'appartement de Grimmjow, qu'il voyait pour la première fois d'ailleurs, il dut s'y résoudre : ce n'était pas un film. L'homme aux cheveux bleus était là et il était incroyablement sexy, irrésistible, magnifique! Et membre d'une organisation secrète ou pas, tueur professionnel ou quelque soit sa profession, Ichigo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Il sourit à cette pensée et avança jusqu'à lui. Il entoura son cou de ses bras et y laissa un baiser. Grimmjow se raidit mais se laissa faire, même s'il ne répondit pas du tout à son geste.

Le roux s'assit alors face à lui sans rien dire.

_Hey ducon, t'as laissé ton portable dans la rue hier…, lança alors Grimmjow sans même le regarder.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ronds :

_Merde! Jura-t-il.

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel.

_On s'en fout. J'ai fait fermer ta ligne. Les mecs qui sont venus faire le ménage l'ont trouvé et l'ont détruit…

_Quoi? Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!! S'écria l'orangé. C'était mon portable!

_T'avais qu'à t'en inquiéter, ducon!! Hurla Grimmjow à en faire trembler les murs. Bref… Mon numéro était d'dans en plus. Et j'suis sûr que tu l'avais mis à « Grimmjow », hein?

_Non, je l'ai rentré à « pauv' con mou du gland »!! Lança-t-il avec une grimace.

Grimmjow lui lança un regard assassin. Ichigo était bien mal placé pour le traiter de « mou du gland », il en avait eut la preuve cette nuit que ce n'était pas le cas…

_Sérieux, j'suis pas en train de déteindre sur toi un peu là? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire carnassier. C'est pas trop ton genre, j'crois, de sortir des répliques pareilles, hein?

Il resta pétrifié. C'était vrai. Lui qui s'était toujours laissé marcher sur les pieds, lui qui avait toujours été le « gentil garçon », depuis qu'il avait commencé à côtoyer Grimmjow il lui semblait qu'il devenait… un peu plus agressif. Comme lui en fait. La preuve en était : la nuit passée. Jamais Ichigo ne se serait laissé aller jusqu'à coucher avec un homme! Il n'aurait jamais incité quelqu'un à mettre sa langue dans son…

« Arg! Va crever peroxydé de mes deux!!! »

Le roux le fixa d'un regard noir mais l'autre ne le regardait pas. Il se contentait de manger ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette en lisant un bouquin.

_J'ai mal à la mâchoire à cause de ce putain de coup de poing que tu m'as envoyé hier! Et j'ai mal aux fesses! Et qu'est-ce que c'est ça, d'abord? Demanda alors le roux en pointant son doigt sur le contenu de son assiette.

_Mange et tais-toi!

_Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions et que tu me dis toujours ce que je ne veux pas entendre?

Le livre se referma et fut posé sur la table lentement. Grimmjow remonta ses yeux sur le visage du jeune homme :

_Ceci est ce qu'on appelle en Angleterre le « full English breakfast ». Un petit-déjeuner qui peut aussi passer pour un déjeuner.

_Ce sont des œufs brouillés? Ca veut dire que tu es anglais? Reprit-il en jetant un œil suspicieux à une texture jaune.

_Ouai, œufs brouillés, répondit-il dans un souffle. Maintenant, si t'veux pas manger en silence j'peux peut-être te prendre ton assiette?

_Euh non, non! J'ai faim!

Evidemment qu'il avait faim, il mourrait de faim. Enfin il mourrait de faim avant d'avoir vu son assiette… et avant de l'avoir goûtée aussi. Parce que les œufs brouillés et le bacon ça pouvait encore passer, mais les saucisses et les champignons, non merci!

Cependant, il ne voulait en aucun cas froisser Grimmjow qui l'avait déjà bien aidé, qui l'avait accueillit chez lui, qui avait été sa première fois et qui l'avait laissé dormir dans son lit. Mais il aurait aimé savoir s'il était vraiment anglais. Après tout, que connaissait-il de cet homme à part la longueur de son sexe?

_T'as cours aujourd'hui? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

_Normalement j'avais cours à 13h30, mais je crois que je n'irai pas.

_Non, l'heure est d'jà passée.

_Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et transporta son assiette vide jusqu'à l'évier de sa cuisine. Il regarda rapidement par la fenêtre :

_Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'iras plus en cours. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas v'nir vivre chez moi.

_Venir vivre chez toi? Ah! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! Ca va pas?

Le bleuté lui lança un regard noir et le roux se raidit. Pourquoi avait-il l'air de prendre tout cela trop au sérieux? Bon, O.K, il avait tué deux types, O.K, Ichigo avait eu une arme braquée sur sa tempe, O.K Ulquiorra lui courait après! Mais bordel il n'allait quand même emménager ici?

_J'te rappelle que deux types sont morts, Bambi, reprit-il en le fixant gravement. J'ai été obligé de tuer deux types parce qu'apparemment Ulquiorra Schiffer en a après toi. Alors, sois tu décides de rester chez toi et tu risques d'te retrouver soit kidnappé d'ici peu, soit avec une balle dans la tête. Ou alors tu décides de t'installer ici, tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir la journée. Tu n'pourras sortir que lorsqu'il faudra aller travailler. Plus de cours à l'université, plus de soirées chez les copains, plus rien!

_Pourquoi tu veux me protéger comme ça?

_Parce que c'est mon devoir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Maintenant que t'es rentré là-d'dans, tu vas plus pouvoir t'en sortir jusqu'à ce que tout l'monde se r'trouve derrière les barreaux ou entre quat' planches.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Ca devenait de plus en plus délicat cette histoire! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir en danger, à sentir que tout cela pouvait tourner au dramatique. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait incroyablement en sécurité avec Grimmjow. Peut-être était-ce sa présence qui le soulageait? D'un côté oui. Il avait une telle confiance aveugle en lui que Ulquiorra n'était rien de plus qu'un insecte insignifiant.

_Très bien, j'accepte, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Pour moi ça ressemble plutôt à un enlèvement mais bon…

_J'passerai à ton appart' dans l'après-midi, prendre quelques unes de tes affaires.

_Quoi? Mais… et moi?

_Toi t'vas rester bien sagement ici, pas faire de bêtises et m'appeler immédiatement si quelqu'chose te paraît anormal.

_O.K…, répondit l'orangé en bougonnant.

Grimmjow retourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre :

_Aux dernières nouvelles, ils semblent pas savoir où j'habite, ou alors ils me surveillent pas. Ou encore ils nous surveillent mais j'les ai pas remarqués… Oh, j'allais oublier!

Il fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre jusque dans le salon et ouvrit le placard du meuble sur lequel se trouvait la télévision. Il en sortit un carton profond et remplit d'armes à feu.

_Merde! S'écria Ichigo en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. La vache, tu fous les jetons!

_J'sais. Avant d'être dans l'Espada, j'ai vécu un temps comme trafiquant d'armes, ça faisait mon beurre…

Ichigo le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ces révélations tout à coup? Grimmjow se confiait… Et c'était vraiment bizarre…

_Pis j'ai été tueur à gages, mais ça tu t'en branles hein?

Il attrapa rapidement une des armes et la lui planta sous le nez :

_C'est une arme de défense, expliqua-t-il. J'voudrais pas que tu tues qui que soit…

_Mais…

_Pas de mais! S'exclama-t-il en rangeant le carton à son emplacement d'origine.

Ichigo regarda l'arme entre ses mains et Grimmjow la lui enleva pour aller la poser sur la table de nuit de la chambre. Ichigo trouva vraiment tout ça ridicule.

_Au cas ou quelqu'un arriverait à entrer ici pendant que j'suis pas là, tu files dans la chambre, tu prends ton arme et surtout, tu le rates pas!

_Mais je ne sais pas tirer moi!

_T'en fais pas, c'est juste pour que j'me sente rassuré. T'auras pas à t'en servir.

_Vraiment?

Il observa le bleuté prendre sa propre arme et la glisser dans son jean après avoir enclenché la sécurité.

_Tu bosses quels jours au club?

_Vendredi, samedi et dimanche, répondit Ichigo sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il lui demandait cela.

_O.K. étant donné que Schiffer ne vient que le vendredi généralement, ça devrait aller.

_Qu'est-ce qui devrait aller?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et retourna dans la cuisine. Ichigo le suivit et jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

_Est-ce que t'as peur? Lui demanda Grimmjow en déposant l'assiette du roux dans l'évier.

_Non.

Il le regarda intensément, comme s'il pensait qu'il mentait.

_Non, je n'ai pas peur.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et eut un rire nerveux :

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

_Tu d'vrais avoir peur.

_Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à me faire flipper?

Grimmjow se retourna et partit dans la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer. Quelques instants plus tard, Ichigo entendit le bruit de l'eau qui provenait de la douche.

_Et pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions? Murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain.

Il s'installa devant la télévision, les yeux perdus et lorsque le bleuté sortit de la salle de bain, il s'y rua à son tour, se sentant tout à coup extrêmement sale. Il puait le sexe, le sang et sa mâchoire le faisait toujours souffrir. En jetant un œil dans le miroir, il constata qu'il avait un bleu à côté de la commissure des lèvres et resta un moment à le toucher et à l'observer.

_Il s'en ira, t'en fais pas, lui lança Grimmjow en le fixant sur le pas de la porte.

_Ca fait mal!

_Ca fait toujours moins mal que d'se prendre une balle dans la tête t'crois pas?

_J'ai mal aux fesses aussi!

_'Scuse-moi d'en avoir une grosse!

Ichigo resta silencieux et baissa les yeux tristement. Il haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix faible :

_Je sais que quelqu'un a braqué une arme sur moi, je sais que tout ça devrait me faire pisser dans mon pantalon, mais… je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur de ce type! En fait, je n'ai pas peur parce que tu es là.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Grimmjow n'était plus là. Il resta immobile et entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira tristement. Pourquoi cet homme semblait l'éviter tout à coup? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Était-il un fardeau pour lui maintenant qu'il avait tout découvert, maintenant qu'il était impliqué dans tout ça?

Ichigo entra sous la douche et s'allongea ensuite sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, toujours aussi exténué par la nuit passée. Il avait mal à la mâchoire, il avait mal à la tête, il avait mal aux fesses…

« Bon sang, cette nuit c'était incroyable! Grimmjow est… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir que ça arrive à nouveau! Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ne le veut pas du tout. Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait l'amour alors? Voulait-il me réconforter? Non, trop stupide! Voulait-il me faire oublier tout ça pendant un moment? Peut-être… Pourtant, il a aimé cette nuit. Tout comme moi… »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut sous le bruit des clefs qu'on enfonçait dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il entendit la porte claquer et se releva précipitamment pour voir le bleuté rentrer, un sac en main qu'il déposa dans l'entrée.

Il releva les manches de sa chemise blanche dans un soupir et ne regarda même pas Ichigo qui pourtant, était parfaitement dans son champ de vision. Le roux se leva et ouvrit le sac en découvrant ses affaires. Elles étaient toutes rangées en pagaille, les vêtements étaient froissés et il se tourna vivement vers l'autre qui parla avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire des reproches :

_Ton appart' a été cambriolé.

_QUOI?!

Ichigo sursauta violemment et vint se placer face à lui.

_Cambriolé? Mais… mais…

_Ils ont dut pensé que t'étais chez toi et sont venus t'chercher. Malheureusement, comme t'y étais pas, ils ont tout saccagé…

_C'est pas vrai… Mon… mon appart'!

_T'as de la chance, ils ont pas fouillé ce sac. J'ai trouvé pas mal de fric dedans!

Ichigo jeta un œil à son sac bleu marine posé dans l'entrée. Evidemment c'était le sac avec lequel il allait travailler au club, les billets de Kensei et d'Ulquiorra étaient encore à l'intérieur.

_Tu t' fais pas mal de fric sans coucher, lâcha alors le bleuté sans délicatesse.

_Hé!! Lui lança Ichigo. T'as vu comment tu parles!

_Pour un simple baiser avec Muguruma t'as ramassé un sacré pactole…

Ichigo lui empoigna violemment le bras et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_C'est quoi ton problème? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je fais ce que je veux, O.K?

_Plus maintenant.

_Je ne vais pas empêcher les mecs de me donner du fric quand même?

_Non, juste Schiffer.

Ichigo resta silencieux et lâcha son bras. Grimmjow s'éloigna dans la cuisine et se versa du café dans une tasse. Il s'assit devant sa tasse et croisa ses jambes.

Il était diablement sexy comme ça, et encore plus lorsqu'il vint s'accouder à la table et posa son menton dans sa main avec une moue détendue.

_T'es un vrai boulet, lâcha-t-il sans le regarder.

_Arrête de parler comme ça! S'écria Ichigo en serrant les poings.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? C'est la pure vérité!

_Alors si je suis un tel boulet pourquoi tu m'aides hein? Pourquoi tu me protèges?! T'aurais dut laissé ce mec me faire un trou dans la tête comme ça personne ne viendrait déranger ta petite vie d'agent secret ou je ne sais pas quoi! C'est toi le boulet!!

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna violemment et s'enferma dans la chambre en claquant la porte bien fort. Il s'effondra sur le lit, le visage caché dans l'oreiller.

« C'est quoi son problème à ce mec? Je le déteste! Il est hautain, méchant et vicieux et… Il me prend pour de la merde! »

Il sortit son visage de l'oreiller pour reprendre son souffle. Il était encore plus exténué qu'avant, même s'il avait déjà dormit toute à l'heure. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre lui? Son appartement, il ne pourrait certainement plus y retourner maintenant. Mais il n'allait quand même pas vivre chez Grimmjow éternellement!

Peu importe, il aviserait le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il était chez lui, et il s'y sentait en sécurité même si cet homme le mettait hors de lui… Il le détestait, il le détestait…

Ichigo se réveilla tout habillé, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux collés, avec une soif de dingue. Il se redressa sur le lit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil.

« Wouahoo…. 2h du mat'? J'ai dormi presque toute la journée, je suis complètement dans les vapes… »

Il parvint à se relever tant bien que mal, tiraillé par une soif qui le prenait au ventre.

Il sortit de la chambre, la tête basse, trainant des pieds et passa dans le salon où Grimmjow était derrière son ordinateur, en train de travailler, certainement.

« Pfff… En train de faire des trucs secrets pour son organisation secrète… C'est trop nul! »

Il parvint dans la cuisine et but un grand verre d'eau tout en scrutant par la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit et il aperçut la rue déserte grâce à la lumière des éclairages nocturnes. Ca avait l'air glauque, très glauque. Tout comme la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et termina son verre d'eau. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça, bon sang? Pourquoi devait-il rester enfermé ici?

Il sursauta en voyant quelqu'un marcher sur le trottoir, en bas, dans la rue. Il se tapit contre le mur, craignant d'être vu et son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

Bordel, il en était certain, c'était un des colosses d'Ulquiorra… Il tremblait de partout, littéralement. Ses doigts s'entrechoquaient avec le verre et il le reposa doucement sur le bord de l'évier tout en tentant de retenir son souffle. Il jeta un œil timide par la fenêtre.

Son sang se figea alors dans ses veines : l'homme était là, planté sur le trottoir, le visage levé en direction de la fenêtre. Ichigo ouvrit des yeux exorbités, son ventre se tordant douloureusement et se rua hors de la pièce pour se précipiter sur Grimmjow. Il se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras, tremblant des pieds à la tête :

_Y…y'a… en bas… là…

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il lui racontait et Ichigo se contenta de le serrer contre lui en désignant la fenêtre du doigt. L'Espada finit par comprendre et se leva sans un bruit pour s'approcher discrètement de la fenêtre du salon. Il resta longuement à épier la rue, son corps contre le mur pour ne pas être vu de l'extérieur. Il finit par se rendre dans la cuisine, laissant un Ichigo tremblant sur le canapé qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il revint pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, il haussa les épaules :

_Y avait personne.

_Mais il était là!! Il était là!! Je l'ai vu!!! Je l'ai vu j'te dis!!

Grimmjow prit ses mains dans les siennes :

_Hé! Y avait personne, t'as rêvé, O.K? Ca peut arriver dans ce genre d'situation…

_Mais non je n'ai pas rêvé! Il était là bordel, je l'ai vu!! Je l'ai vu!!

_Calme-toi maintenant ça suffit!!

Le ton était si agressif, encore une fois, que Ichigo dut se taire. Il resta, essoufflé, à le fixer et le bleuté soupira en secouant la tête.

_Est-ce que tu vas enfin avouer que t'as peur? T'es tout tremblant…

Ichigo ne répondit rien. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé.

Il se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Grimmjow :

_Je crois bien que j'ai peur…

Il se redressa ensuite et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Grimmjow sans prévenir. Ce dernier resta stupéfait, les yeux exorbités et ne put réagir pendant un moment. Les mains d'Ichigo commençaient à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et même à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Grimmjow le sentait trembler non plus de peur mais de désir maintenant. Il le sentait pousser des soupirs excités tout contre sa bouche. Mais le bleuté le repoussa.

_Arrête avec ça!! lui lança-t-il en se relevant. Tu crois p'tet' que j't'ai demandé de venir habiter chez moi pour du sexe? Ou peut-être que tu crois que j'suis amoureux de toi ou une connerie du genre, hein? Hein?!

Ichigo le regarda, apeuré, presque choqué. Il était encore à genoux sur le canapé et il se passa une main dans les cheveux en déglutissant difficilement.

_N… non, ce n'est pas ce que je pense, répondit-il finalement.

_Ecoute-moi bien, j'le répèterai pas deux fois non plus, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ne se r'produira plus, c'est bien clair?

Ichigo baissa les yeux tristement sans rien dire.

_J't'ai dit que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour moi! J'ai pris mon pied en couchant avec toi j'le nie pas, mais tout ça c'était que pour m'amuser! La vie est un jeu pour moi! J'suis pas attiré par toi ou quoiqu'ce soit!

Ichigo releva vivement les yeux vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Là tout à coup, il sentit vraiment qu'il allait relâcher la pression relative à tout ça, qu'il allait exploser en sanglots.

Il se leva précipitamment, donna un violent coup d'épaule au bleuté en passant à côté de lui et s'enferma dans la chambre. Il tomba sur le lit dans un souffle et sentit les larmes sortir de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Son corps était secoué par les sanglots violents. Il était exténué, perdu, il avait ce sentiment de peur qui ne le quittait pas, ce sentiment d'être épié en permanence, que quelqu'un le surveillait. Il croyait vraiment que quelqu'un pouvait le voir là, à l'instant, pleurer contre les draps, il se sentait tellement observé et tellement vulnérable.

Il ouvrit les yeux soudain et se retourna violemment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Grimmjow se tenait dans la chambre, les mains sur les hanches et le regardait.

Ichigo réprima un sanglot et le regarda, essoufflé d'avoir pleuré ainsi.

_Arrête de chouiner, c'est pas comme ça qu'ça va changer! lui lança-t-il d'un ton étonnamment froid.

_Je veux partir d'ici, je veux partir!

_Ah oui? Demanda Grimmjow avec un rire sonore. Et pour aller où, hein?!

_Je… j'irai chez mon père à Karakura… Je… je veux rentrer chez moi!

_Tsss.. T'es vraiment exactement comme j'le pensais qu'une p'tite fille apeurée…

Ichigo se releva ni une ni deux et lui flanqua une gifle puissante et bruyante sur la joue:

_Tu te prends pour qui? Tu te crois mieux que moi parce que tu as une fonction plus importante? Tu crois que je ne suis qu'une merde, c'est ça? Hein?

Grimmjow, qui avait dut tourner la tête sous l'effet de la gifle, vint faire face au visage de l'orangé et les yeux turquoises n'avaient rien d'amicaux. Il prit le menton d'Ichigo dans sa main droite et cracha :

_Tu vas rester ici, maintenant t'as plus le choix! Tu comprends vraiment rien, t'as rien dans le crâne! Si tu pars chez ton père, ils s'en prendront à ta famille, ils le f'ront crois-moi! Alors le mieux que t'ais à faire c'est d'rester ici et d'te la fermer! T'obéis à mes ordres parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu m'dois la vie, ducon!

Il lâcha son menton et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

-----------------------------------------------

_Ah!

_Pfff… Vous finirez par me tuer, Mr Kuchiki!

_Tu crois?

Byakuya ramena le drap de soie de son lit à la dimension démesurée sur les deux corps nus, et passa son doigt sur les tatouages de Renji. Le rouge frissonna légèrement et laissa son regard balayer le plafond.

_Es-tu prêt? Demanda le brun dans un murmure.

_Je suis prêt, Mr Kuchiki.

_Byakuya, corrigea-t-il.

_Byakuya, répéta Renji en étirant un sourire et en tournant son visage vers lui.

Kuchiki vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du rouge :

_Mon organisation va t'accueillir à bras ouverts, Renji. Mais j'espère que tu as bien conscience de ce que tu fais. Une fois qu'on y est entré, seule la mort peut nous la faire quitter.

Renji acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Bien. Tends ton bras.

Le noble se tourna un instant vers la table de nuit pour y prendre un petit poignard argenté très fin. Sa lame brilla à la lumière de la chambre et Renji tendit son bras gauche devant le brun qui tenait le poignard fermement.

_Où le veux-tu? Demanda-t-il.

_Peu importe. Où vous voudrez…

Les longs doigts fins de Byakuya vinrent caresser son épaule et l'instant d'après, Renji tressaillit en serrant les dents.

La lame du poignard s'enfonça allègrement dans sa peau. Byakuya traçait une sorte de signe kanji sur sa peau.

Le sang coula le long du biceps du tatoué pour tomber en gouttes sur les draps de soie bleue.

_Voilà…, souffla Byakuya lorsque tout fut terminé.

Renji étira une grimace en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

_C'est impressionnant, mais ce n'est rien, lui dit le noble en essuyant le sang avec les draps de soie.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la table de nuit et mit en place un pansement sur l'épaule de Renji, pour calmer les saignements et protéger la plaie.

_Maintenant, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, tu as un magnifique kanji signifiant « 6 » sur ton bras. Maintenant, il te reste encore une étape pour entrer définitivement dans la grande famille du Gotei 13.

___________________________________________

_**Comme je le disais : un enfoiré de première ce Grimmjow. Pas d'accord?**_

_**Me demandez pas tout de suite ce que sera le « Gotei 13 » dans ma fic, ça fait partie intégrante de l'intrigue. Néanmoins, vous pourrez peut-être deviner…. (avec beaucoup d'imagination, certes ^^)**_


	9. Celui qui était amoureux

_**Shini est dégoûtée, hors d'elle, complètement désespérée parce que :**_

**_1. Elle n'a pas pu voir la seconde partie de "Sensitive pornograph" (Je VEUX voir les fesses d'Aki-chan! lol)_**

**_2. Son ordi a donc planté, emportant avec lui la totalité de "In love with Daddy" (et sa suite que j'avais déjà écrite), emportant aussi quelques chapitres de "Kurenai club" sur lesquels j'avais beaucoup bossés, mais heureusement le reste a été sauvegardé sur périphérique donc ouf! j'ai la plupart de mes fics..._**

**_3. Elle va devoir montrer son ordi à son père, aux personnes du SAV et qu'elle a un fond d'écran digne des meilleurs lemon (ouai, j'ai une put*** d'image de Grimm-Ichi dans une position super osée et bah... on voit tout! HELP!! La honte de ma vie... ^^)_**

___________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui était amoureux.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Encore un Grimmjow en mode « total enfoiré »…^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**anonyme xd : **Comme toujours, merci pour toutes tes reviews! ^^ Est-ce que Grimm et Ichi vont s'aimer? Euh... je ne peux pas répondre maintenant, même si tu dois déjà te douter des sentiments d'Ichi avec ce chapitre... Est-ce qu'il y aura des morts? Disons que cette fic risque d'être sanglante, tu en as déjà eu un avant-goût, et puis Ulqui et Grimm sont des types dangereux donc il risque d'y avoir des morts, mais je ne vais pas dire qui maintenant! XD Et euh... oui j'aime les chips! MDR Pour l'âge de Grimm, je peux te dire qu'il est plus vieux que les âges que tu as donné, mais pour l'instant, ne pas savoir quel âge il a fait partie du mystère... Etant donné que j'ai perdu les chapitres où justement il en disait plus sur lui, je ne sais pas s'ils seront aussi bons une fois réécris.. snif!

________________________________________________

**Celui qui était amoureux**

Lorsque Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain, il était encore plus dans les vapes que la veille. Même s'il avait passé pratiquement deux jours à dormir. S'il se sentait fatigué en permanence c'était seulement à cause du stress, à cause de toutes ces questions qu'il se posait. Et vivre dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu était encore plus stressant. Il n'était pas chez lui ici et il s'y sentait de moins en moins à l'aise.

Il resta allongé longuement ce matin-là, un bras replié derrière sa tête, observant la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Sa vie avait complètement changé, du jour au lendemain. Il avait l'impression d'être une autre personne, de ne plus être lui-même, de ne plus être dans son corps. Il était prisonnier de cet appartement, prisonnier de cette situation et prisonnier de Grimmjow également.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. C'était complètement inconscient, il le savait, complètement fou, absolument dingue d'être tombé fou amoureux d'un homme comme lui. Mais un tel sentiment ne pouvait pas se réguler. Ichigo était tombé amoureux de Grimmjow et il devrait vivre avec jusqu'à ce que tout cela s'arrête.

Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas que cette situation prenne fin. Il voulait que Ulquiorra le chasse, le surveille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et il pourrait ainsi rester auprès de Grimmjow, qui le protégeait, qui le gardait enfermé ici. Ichigo n'en avait rien à faire, il s'en moquait de devoir rester enfermé dans cet appartement, tant qu'il était avec Grimmjow…

Il soupira à nouveau et rouvrit les yeux. Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il craignait de voir le bleuté assit sur le canapé, ne lui lançant pas un regard, pas un mot. Sa tête était encore plus embrouillée, comme si dormir dans cette chambre n'avait rien de bon et ne calmait pas sa fatigue. A première vue, aucun signe de Grimmjow. Il n'était pas derrière son ordinateur dans le salon, pas dans la cuisine…

En contrepartie, le roux entendait un léger bourdonnement provenant de la salle de bain et conclut que le bleuté était sous la douche

En parlant de douche, il en avait vraiment besoin lui aussi. Il avait passé une nuit horrible, à tourner dans le lit imprégné de l'odeur entêtante de Grimmjow et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire…

Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, après s'être fait un café. Il soupira et but une gorgée tiède. Il avait horreur du café. Oui, il détestait le café, comme tout ce qui se trouvait ici. Pourtant, il vivait avec. Il fallait bien, il y était obligé maintenant.

Il enfourna dans sa bouche quelques toasts grillés qui restaient sur la table, sûrement des restes du petit-déjeuner de Grimmjow et laissa ses yeux se porter sur la fenêtre.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui… Quelle poisse! Il allait devoir encore rester enfermé avec cet homme dont il était dingue mais qui se foutait royalement de lui et bien sûr, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

_Bordel! laissa-t-il échapper.

_T'es quand même levé, Bambi?

Grimmjow sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche, enroulée autour de ses hanches et Ichigo vint tout de suite s'essuyer la commissure des lèvres. Rien que quelques secondes de cette vue panoramique sur le corps excitant de son hôte et il bavait déjà…

« Pathétique.. Pfff… Il a raison, après tout. Je ne suis qu'une petite fille apeurée, un pauvre type et je suis tombé amoureux de lui… Jamais ça n'arrivera nous deux, jamais. Il l'a dit lui-même. Ca n'arrivera jamais. Alors, pourquoi je m'entête comme ça? Je ne sais pas… »

Grimmjow passa derrière lui pour aller regarder par la fenêtre et Ichigo ferma les yeux en sentant son odeur si caractéristique. Une odeur aphrodisiaque, complètement introuvable ailleurs, absolument excitante…

« Merde! Reprends-toi, Kurosaki! »

_Dépêche toi de bouffer ça, lança le bleuté en se plantant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Toi et moi on a du boulot.

Il s'éclipsa dans le salon et Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_Comment ça « on a du boulot »? Demanda-t-il.

La tête de Grimmjow apparut à la porte de la cuisine :

_Je t'emmène en promenade ce matin…

_Bordel, j'suis pas ton chien, Grimmjow!!

Mais le bleuté se contenta de siffler bruyamment une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas en évitant royalement de répondre.

Ichigo soupira en entendant le bleuté s'habiller dans l'autre pièce. Il était pratiquement comme son chien, après tout. Il le gardait à la maison, le nourrissait, le laissait dormir dans son lit, venait se frotter à lui quand ça l'intéressait….Il était presque transparent pour lui.

Finalement, que pensait Grimmjow? Quel souvenir gardait-il de leur nuit ensemble? Sûrement des mauvais puisqu'il ne voulait pas de lui.

Il était impossible de comprendre cet homme, il ne trahissait aucune émotion, jamais. Et s'il le faisait, Ichigo était certain que c'était pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Tout était faux en lui, fourbe, mesquin. Et pourtant, lorsque l'orangé posait ses yeux sur lui il ne voyait que l'homme qui lui avait donné du plaisir, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, l'homme qui le protégeait de tout ça.

Il se servait de lui, très certainement. Il se servait de lui en le laissant continuer à travailler pour Aizen. Il se servait de lui pour atteindre Ulquiorra parce qu'il savait que le mafieux en avait après lui. Et même si tout cela était vrai, Ichigo ne pouvait réfréner ses sentiments. Grimmjow, il en était fou amoureux.

_Au fait, j'ai appelé ton pote Renji, toute à l'heure, dit soudain le bleuté sans prévenir.

Il rentra de nouveau dans la cuisine, entièrement habillé et s'adossa au plan de travail.

_Pourquoi as-tu appelé Renji?

_T'as pas pensé que ton ami pouvait se faire du soucis pour toi? Non, bien sûr t'es trop préoccupé par tout ça!

Encore ce ton hautain. Il le détestait.

_J'lui ai dit que t'étais légèrement souffrant mais qu'tu viendrais travailler. J'lui ai dit que t'avais paumé ton portable parce qu'il s'acharnait à t'appeler d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Bien sûr il a tout de suite demandé pourquoi c'était moi qui l'appelait et il a directement soupçonné que toi et moi étions ensemble.

Ichigo se figea.

« Merde! Si Renji croit qu'on est ensemble, je peux dire adieu à ce boulot! Aizen nous virera s'il apprend que deux collègues sortent ensemble! »

_J'lui ai dit que s'il répétait ça j'le tuerai de mes propres mains, reprit Grimmjow en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et capta le regard turquoise.

_Tu l'as laissé croire qu'on était ensemble? Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'un mensonge est toujours plus facile à dire que la vérité, non? Et puis, t'aurais pas voulu que Renji apprenne toute cette histoire, j'me trompe?

_Bien sûr que je ne veux pas l'impliquer là-dedans! C'est mon ami…

_Il avait l'air très inquiet à ton sujet…

Le regard de Grimmjow laissait sous-entendre quelque chose que Ichigo comprit à la seconde même.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, Grimmjow? Demanda-t-il en cassant le lien entre leurs deux regards.

_Rien, rien, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. T'es vraiment trop naïf…

Ichigo sentit soudain son cœur s'emballer, il détestait ses piques!

_Est-ce que je peux au moins te demander un petit service? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

_Ca dépend quoi…

Ichigo se leva, rentra dans la chambre et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une enveloppe :

_J'aimerais que tu postes ça pour moi.

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils et prit l'enveloppe entre son pouce et son index, d'un air suspicieux.

_Ca ne va pas t'exploser à la tronche! S'exclama Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est quoi?

_Un chèque pour mon père. Il faut que je leur envoie de l'argent.

_Problèmes de fric?

_Ca te regarde?

_Nan. Mais t'vas pouvoir poster ça tout seul comme un grand, Bambi!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo put à nouveau respirer l'air pollué de la ville. Il en emplit ses poumons, trop heureux de pouvoir sortir à nouveau, mais Grimmjow avait l'air pressé et l'empoigna par la manche de sa veste.

Il posta rapidement la lettre d'Ichigo et ils entrèrent dans une sorte de bistrot paumé, non loin de l'appartement du bleuté.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici? Demanda l'orangé.

_La ferme.

IL leva le bras et appela le garçon de café en claquant des doigts.

« Tss… »

Ichigo détestait les manières de ce type.

_J'vais prendre un café, dit-il d'un ton monotone en regardant à l'extérieur.

Ichigo haussa les sourcils, outré par son manque de politesse et se tourna à son tour vers le garçon :

_Un thé vert, s'il vous plait, dit-il d'un ton poli.

Le garçon s'éloigna après avoir pris note et Grimmjow poussa un soupir. Apparemment, il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Le roux n'osa pas demander qui, se doutant que, de toute façon, il se ferait rembarrer directement.

Mais il eut sa réponse quelques secondes plus tard.

Un homme à la silhouette fine, les cheveux coupés au carré, d'un rose clair, et portant des lunettes, s'assit face à Grimmjow.

_Salut, lança-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

_Hep! Lança le bleuté en se penchant vers lui.

Ichigo recula sur sa chaise. Ca avait tout l'air d'un rendez-vous louche tout ça. Et il ne voulait pas être mêlé d'une quelconque manière aux affaires de Grimmjow. Mais c'était un peu tard pour y penser.

_Comment va ta fille? Lança de but en blanc le rose.

_Pas très bien. Malade, répondit Grimmjow. La grippe.

_Oh? Tu m'en vois navré, répondit l'autre.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était quoi ça? Grimmjow avait une fille?

_Et la tienne? Demanda à son tour Grimmjow.

_Non, elle va bien. Apparemment, elle s'est fait de nouveaux amis à l'école. Deux, pour être plus précis.

_Intéressant. Finalement, ça lui change, cette nouvelle école.

_Oui, elle s'y plait bien.

Les deux interlocuteurs échangèrent un sourire poli et le thé et le café commandés arrivèrent. L'arrivée du serveur fut accompagné d'un silence religieux et l'homme aux cheveux roses ne commanda rien.

_Et ta femme? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pas de nouvelles, répondit Grimmjow. Tu sais comme c'est… une fois qu'on est divorcé… Cette salope va bien me passer un coup de fil dans pas longtemps je pense.

« Soit j'ai pris de la drogue et j'imagine des trucs, soit je rêve soit… soit cette conversation n'a aucun sens!!!!!! »

Depuis quand Grimmjow avait-il une fille? Depuis quand Grimmjow était marié et divorcé? Et depuis quand Ichigo devait-il croire à cette soit disant conversation entre deux copains?

« Merde! » se dit-il alors. « Ce type… Et si… Bordel, ils sont en train de se parler en code!! Ils utilisent un code pour se parler depuis toute à l'heure!!! Merde… »

Même si ça avait l'air complètement fou, le roux ne voyait que cela comme explication. Il tenta de regrouper les informations dans sa tête. Une question à propos d'une fille? Grimmjow n'avait pas de fille! De quoi ils pouvaient donc bien parler? D'une mission? Certainement… Et si elle était malade, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne se passait pas bien? Et le grippe? Sûrement un code pour dire que c'était grave…

ET cette histoire de femme? ET de divorce?

Plus il tentait de comprendre, moins il comprenait…

_J'ai engagé une baby-sitter, reprit Grimmjow en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

Le roux sursauta. Pour l'instant, il avait été heureux de pouvoir rester en dehors de la conversation. L'homme aux cheveux roses tourna ses yeux vers lui sans aucune expression notable et il reporta tout de suite son attention sur Grimmjow en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ichigo l'aperçut à peine, mais le rose fit glisser très discrètement sur la table une serviette en papier sur lequel il semblait avoir inscrit quelque chose.

Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de le lire que Grimmjow avait dissimulé la serviette, dans un tour de magie quelconque, puisque l'orangé n'eut même pas le temps de la voir disparaître!

L'instant d'après, Grimmjow termina son café rapidement et se leva rapidement :

_Passe le bonjour à ta femme de ma part! lui lança le rose avec un large sourire.

_J'y manquerai pas!

Ichigo se sentit alors empoigné fermement par le bras. Grimmjow referma sa main puissante sur son biceps et le souleva pour le forcer à se lever et le traina hors du café sans rien dire.

_Hé! Finit par lancer Ichigo alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout de la rue. Qu'est-ce que…

_Ta gueule, Bambi! Si t'veux rester en vie ferme-la!

C'était quoi ça? Une menace?

Le roux ouvrit des yeux exorbités et se laissa entraîner à la suite de Grimmjow à travers les rues jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement.

Là, le roux resta planté dans l'entrée, alors que Grimmjow fonçait sur son ordinateur pour il ne savait quelle raison.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que c'était ce rendez-vous? Demanda-t-il alors en s'approchant du canapé où le bleuté était assis.

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas, comme d'habitude, se contentant de fixer son écran en tapant énergiquement sur le clavier.

_Vous parliez en code, c'est ça?

Ichigo avait vu juste. Grimmjow se retourna lentement vers lui avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres :

_T'apprends vite, Bambi. T'es p'tet' moins con que t'en as l'air après tout…

_Arrête de m'insulter! Et c'était qui ce type, il bosse avec toi?

_Tu as compris ce qu'on disait?

Encore une fois, il ne répondait pas à ses questions et l'esquivait avec une autre question.

_Plus ou moins, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. J'ai compris, je crois, que ta mission se passait mal…

_Ouai, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! T'as vu ce que je me coltine pendant ma mission!! Lança le bleu en désignant Ichigo du regard.

L'orangé serra les poings. Ces genres de piques étaient si méchants qu'il en avait assez. Mais cependant, il sentait clairement que le bleuté était impressionné qu'il puisse avoir compris sa conversation avec le gars aux cehevex roses.

_Ce type c'était Szayel, numéro 8 de l'Espada. Il est aussi sur Schiffer, mais disons qu'il s'intéresse à ses collaborateurs! Il est pas au cœur du truc comme moi! Disons qu'on a pas put parler longtemps, le café était bourré de mecs bossant pour Ulquiorra et sa mafia de mes deux!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Alors c'étai la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient échappés si vite. Mais il ne comprenait pas…

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne font rien? Ils auraient pu nous tuer ou…

_J't'ai d'ja dit que Schiffer voulait pas t'tuer, tu t'rappelles?

_Alors il n'avait qu'à m'enlever là!

_Avec deux mecs de l'Espada dans les parages? Nan! Ulquiorra n'est pas si con!!

Il se retourna ensuite sur son ordinateur et ne dit plus rien.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu me protèges! Lança Ichigo en croisant les bras.

_Ta gueule.

_Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'es si méchant avec moi! J'y peux rien, moi!

_T'as qu'à pas être si bandant!

L'estomac d'Ichigo se tordit douloureusement. C'était un compliment ou un reproche? Le roux était à la fois flatté que Grimmjow pense ça de lui, mais en même temps il était apeuré… Ulquiorra s'intéressait à lui parce qu'il était « bandant »?

_Laisse-moi bosser maint'nant! Cracha le bleuté sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Ichigo soupira puis retourna dans sa chambre en entendant le portable de l'Espada sonner. Il n'y fit pas attention et s'enferma dans la chambre, s'allongeant négligemment sur le lit.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, tapant violemment le mur derrière. Grimmjow avança vers le lit, détaillant avec attention, sans pudeur, le corps d'Ichigo allongé.

L'orangé sentit son cœur s'accélérer… La façon dont il le regardait ne pouvait pas être une erreur : Grimmjow avait envie de lui! Mais pourtant, il se contenta de rester à distance du lit :

_Aizen vient de m'appeler, dit-il alors. Il veut me voir ce soir.

Ichigo se redressa vivement sur le lit. Il savait que Grimmjow couchait avec Aizen, pour le bien de la mission, certes, mais il avait envie de crier un immense « NON!! » en réponse à cela. Il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow se trouve entre les bras d'un autre homme, même si c'était pour son travail dans l'Espada. Il était amoureux de lui, il n'y pouvait rien. La jalousie et l'amour ne font qu'un…

_Il veut que tu viennes aussi, lâcha alors le bleuté. Apparemment, Renji lui a appris que toi et moi on se fréquentait en dehors du club…

_Il va nous virer alors?!

Grimmjow finit par s'asseoir sur le lit en tournant le dos au plus jeune.

_Non, répondit-il, l'air soucieux. Je crois bien que Schiffer a mit le paquet pour que Aizen accepte de te faire passer à la casserole!

_QUOI?!!

Ichigo sursauta et se rapprocha vivement de Grimmjow en tentant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, mais le bleuté s'était déjà relevé, échappant à son toucher et à son étreinte.

_Tu vas y aller. Toi et moi on va au « Kurenai club » ce soir et tu vas suivre Schiffer au sous-sol.

_QUOI?!! Mais ça va pas!! Je veux pas!!!

Ichigo s'était relevé face à l'autre, les yeux exorbités, le cœur battant et les poings serrés. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse ça!

_Tu vas te laisser tripoter par Schiffer et c'est tout! Lança Grimmjow autoritairement. Tu vas le faire!

_Pourquoi?! Je peux dire non!!

_Je veux savoir jusqu'où cet enfoiré peut aller. J'ai bien l'impression que ce soir il va te tester, un genre de casting pour voir si tu peux entrer dans son commerce de putes!

_MAIS CA VA PAS?!!!

_TA GUEULE!!!!

Ichigo se retrouva subitement essoufflé par la panique. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Ulquiorra, il avait peur! Ce n'était pas comme s'il était bien à l'abris dans la chambre de Grimmjow, le bleuté à ses côtés. Il allait se retrouver au sous-sol du « Kurenai club » pour la première fois, et seul avec ce Schiffer qui lui courait après! Grimmjow n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de lui…

_Allez, Bambi, fais pas ta sainte nitouche, reprit Grimmjow, d'après ce que j'en ai vu, t'es pas si innocent que ça, hein?

Et il se rapprocha sans prévenir de lui et caressa ses fesses dans un mouvement lent et suggestif. Ichigo était hors de lui mais en sentant le parfum de Grimmjow, en sentant sa main chaude et puissante sur ses fesses il ne put résister. Il échappa un soupir et sa tête se cala entre le cou et l'épaule du bleuté. Le bout de son nez caressait son cou pendant que Grimmjow le tripotait sans pudeur, s'amusant sans doute avec lui, cherchant à le faire bouillir de désir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait en faire de même avec Schiffer.

_Tu vois, souffla-t-il à son oreille, je le savais. Tu es tout sauf une sainte nitouche, Bambi! Je t'ai à peine touché et t'es déjà dur…

La main de Grimmjow se posa au creux de son pantalon et l'orangé laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Il se laissait totalement embarquer dans le jeu du bleuté, il ne pouvait pas lui dire d'arrêter, il aimait trop son toucher. Il aimait le sentir contre lui, sentir son souffle chaud sur son front.

Ichigo releva son visage et chercha la bouche de l'Espada, mais ce dernier l'évita royalement.

_Mmmm… Embrasse-moi…

Mais Grimmjow ne répondit rien et se contenta d'éviter toujours soigneusement sa bouche. Ichigo sentit la colère monter en lui, en même temps qu'un désir violent s'emparait de ses tripes. Il plaqua sa main derrière la nuque de Grimmjow, cherchant à l'immobiliser pour lui donner un baiser, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais le bleuté bougeait la tête violemment, il lui était impossible de capturer ses lèvre.

Le roux commença alors à caresser son cou de ses lèvres, lentement, puis y laissa quelques baisers alors que les caresses de Grimmjow qui n'avaient été qu'un jeu au début semblaient plus poussées et envieuses.

Ichigo laissait ses mains caresser le torse puissant par-dessus le tee-shirt de son vis-à-vis appréciant les formes des muscles, et désireux d'y laisser ses lèvres et sa langue. Il voulait sentir la peau de son torse sous sa bouche, aussi, commença-t-il à soulever le tee-shirt de l'Espada. Ses mains coururent sur la peau halée à l'odeur si enivrante, dont Ichigo s'emplit les narines. La température de son corps augmenta à une telle vitesse que ses joues en rougirent et que le bleuté le sentit aisément.

Mais sans prévenir personne, et surtout pas le pauvre Ichigo, Grimmjow se sépara de lui, violemment et repartit en direction de la porte de la chambre.

L'orangé resta totalement faible, les jambes tremblantes, serré dans son jean, des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front et son cœur battant à tout rompre.

_Voilà! Lança le bleu avec un immense sourire. C'est exactement comme ça que tu devras faire avec Schiffer! Laisse-toi tripoter et tout ira bien.

Son sourire se volatilisa dans la seconde suivante et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Connard…, souffla Ichigo, les lèvres tremblantes et le souffle saccadé.

C'était humiliant, très humiliant. Grimmjow savait pertinemment qu'il crevait d'envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour, il le savait! Ichigo était même prêt à le laisser utiliser son corps comme il le voudrait… Il voulait juste sentir sa peau contre la sienne, le souffle chaud sur son visage, l'odeur de ses cheveux épicée autour de lui. Il voulait Grimmjow, plus que tout. Mais c'était impossible…

Il tomba en arrière, sur le lit et sentit la rage l'envahir. Une rage qui n'était tournée que vers son hôte. Pourquoi jouait-il ainsi avec lui? Pourquoi? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel?

« Sal con! Tu ne vois pas que je suis amoureux de toi? »

_________________________________

_**Et vous l'aurez compris, dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour d'Ulquiorra et du « Kurenai club »!! Mais je ne sais pas du tout dans combien de temps il viendra, j'ai perdu le chapitre suivant... Et je ne sais pas si je trouverai le courage de réécrire, là c'est comme si j'avais perdu quelqu'un d'important! Bordel, c'était mon boulot!!! Comment mon ordi a-t-il put être aussi cruel??**_

_** De plus, la connexion que j'ai actuellement est vraiment nulle de chez nulle et ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse continuer à tenir un tel rythme de publication. Et je n'y peux rien... ;_;**_


	10. Celui qui descendait au sous sol

_**Shini est heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ce chapitre! Ainsi que la totalité de ses fics! ^^ *sculpte une statue à la gloire de son frère qui sait y faire avec la technologie***_

_**Ulqui is back!! Yeah!**_

_______________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui descendait au sous-sol.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Un début de lemon. Et aussi des gros mots... ^^

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Merci à vous tous pour votre soutient! J'ai donc retrouvé mon chapitre (Gloire à toi mon petit frère qui m'a réparé mon ordi!!! lol)**

**anonyme xd : **Merci pour tout ton soutient, il me va droit au coeur! Et merci pour toutes tes reviews! Mais si tu voulais que je te réponde directement, tu aurais dut me laisser ton mail. Certaines revieweuses anonymes l'ont fait... Toutes tes reviews ne m'énervent évidemment pas (comment peux-tu croire ça? lol). Ca fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir quelqu'un aimer autant son travail ^^

**Kaya : **Eh oui, Grimmjow est le gros dur au coeur de pierre! Est-ce qu'il a une faiblesse, ça on ne le sait pas encore... lol

**JenHeart : **J'ai moi aussi crié à mon ordi d'aller se faire voir quand il a planté... lol

**Claire : **lol oui tu l'as vu, le monde était contre moi! Mais finalement, tout finit par s'arranger...

**Tsuki : **MDR. Ichigo est un pur crétin mais qui résisterait à Grimmjow? Maltraitance ou pas, connard ou pas, Ichigo est accroché à Grimmjow comme un chewing-gum à sa chaussure. Moi aussi j'ai eu envie de le baffer en écrivant certaines scènes, mais si Ichigo se barre, t'imagines bien que la fic ne sera plus la même ^^ Et puis cette relation, un peu violente, qu'ils entretiennent, est une source d'inspi supplémentaire pour moi. Je ne voulais pas me cantoner dans une histoire où Grimmjow tomberait raide dingue, fou d'amour pour Ichigo dans la seconde. De plus, faire d'Ichigo un coeur d'artichaud est une façon de montrer à quel point ils sont différents tous les deux.

__________________________________

**Celui qui descendait au sous-sol**

Ichigo avait eu du mal à se remettre de son explosion de désir, une heure plus tôt, sous les mains de Grimmjow. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans la voiture du bleuté, qui roulait en direction du « Kurenai club », et il savait qu'il devait s'y résoudre : il n'échapperait pas à Ulquiorra Schiffer cette fois-ci.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, il n'avait pas envie de voir Schiffer. Il ne voulait pas faire ce que le bleuté lui avait ordonné de faire, il voulait lui faire payer de ne pas l'avoir embrassé, d'être froid avec lui depuis leur nuit ensemble.

Il était assis telle une statue, parfaitement immobile, plantant son regard devant lui, observant la rue sombre défiler. Il refreinait une envie plus ou moins incontrôlable de se tourner vers Grimmjow et de dévorer des yeux son profil halé et carré. Et par la même occasion de le dévorer tout court…

Il déglutit difficilement et ses mains posées sur ses genoux s'accrochèrent à son jean délavé en le serrant allègrement.

Ichigo se trouvait pathétique, complètement inutile et incapable de se contrôler. Bordel, il était en train de mourir de désir pour un homme! Un homme! Ce n'était définitivement pas dans la nature des choses… Mais est-ce que toute cette histoire était dans la nature des choses? Il avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose de si hors du commun que de tels sentiments semblaient bien s'accorder avec la situation. Aimer un homme, désirer un homme…

_Tu m'fais la gueule, Bambi?

La voix rauque de Grimmjow le sortit de sa torpeur et il sursauta en se tournant vers lui. Son ventre se tordit en posant ses yeux sur le profil concentré du conducteur.

_Nan, finit-il par répondre en tournant son visage en direction de sa fenêtre.

Le bleuté laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, comme il savait si bien le faire.

_T'fais la gueule parce que j't'ai pas fait un p'tit bisou? Va voir ta mère pour ça!

_Ma mère est morte, enculé!

Grimmjow quitta la route des yeux et se tourna en direction de son voisin. Il ne vit pas le visage de l'orangé car il était tourné à son opposé, mais il comprit clairement qu'il était touché de cette allusion à sa mère.

Le sourire sadique qu'il arborait depuis toute à l'heure s'effaça de son visage et l'Espada dut reporter son attention sur la route. La tension qui régnait dans le véhicule était si forte que la température en augmenta. Ichigo essuyait bouffées de chaleur sur bouffées de chaleur qui n'étaient pas dût à ses hormones, mais à la frustration qui l'animait.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé pendant tout le trajet, qui ne dura finalement que quelques minutes de plus.

Lorsque la rue du « Kurenai club » entra dans son champ de vision, Ichigo se contracta encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Il redoutait maintenant l'établissement, il redoutait d'y entrer.

Grimmjow gara sa voiture à quelques centaines de mètres de l'entrée et éteignit le contact. Le roux resta parfaitement stoïque, ne sortant même pas du véhicule. L'autre en fit autant, gardant une main sur ses clefs et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse.

Après un long silence, le bleuté soupira et se tourna vers le plus jeune qui comprit qu'il voulait certainement lui donner des instructions.

_Fais pas ton rebelle et tout s'passera bien.

_J'te déteste.

Grimmjow posa son coude sur l'appui-tête de son propre siège et faisait maintenant face à l'orangé qui avait daigné, lui aussi, tourner sa tête dans sa direction.

_Dis surtout pas ça à Schiffer, pourrait s'énerver et ça fait mal quand y s'énerve…

_J't'emmerde!

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils. Ichigo n'était pas d'humeur et ça le fit sourire largement.

_T'sais Bambi, s'pas ma faute si Schiffer s'intéresse à toi. P'tet' que j'aurais dû te laisser te faire embarquer par ses types, hein?

Le roux se retourna violemment vers lui et fronça les sourcils douloureusement :

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

_Y'a des moments ouai, tu m'soules…

_La ferme espèce de…

_La ferme toi-même!

_Tu te prends pour qui?! Répliqua-t-il en se tournant complètement vers lui, son corps i compris. Tu crois que tu peux m'utiliser comme un chien et faire le sal boulot à ta place? Vas-y toi-même voir ce Schiffer, moi j'y vais pas!!! J'ai pas envie qu'il me viole ou qu'il me…

Ichigo réprima un cri de stupeur et dut se taire lorsque Grimmjow plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sur le moment, son cœur s'emballa si fort qu'il crut qu'il en était mort.

Mais c'était bien réel, Grimmjow semblait l'embrasser. Tout du moins, il avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais certainement pour l'empêcher de parler et non pas comme un geste d'affection. Le rouquin s'en moquait.... Ce baiser était faux, ce baiser était nul, mais il s'en moquait...

Il oublia le monde autour de lui. Oublia le monde entier sauf eux deux, sauf le contact des lèvres chaudes posées chastement sur les siennes. Le contact du souffle chaud de Grimmjow sur sa joue, ses cheveux bleus caressant son front en lui donnant des frissons...

Si seulement ils pouvaient rester comme ça plus longtemps, encore un peu, juste un peu…

Mais le bleuté coupa le contact soudainement :

_Allez Bambi, trémousse ton p'tit cul pour Schiffer, O.K?

_Va te faire, Grimmjow!

Et le numéro 6 sortit de la voiture sans un mot de plus, sans un regard de considération pour lui.

L'orangé resta quelques instants surpris, humilié également, puis sortit finalement du véhicule.

Grimmjow marchait quelques mètres devant lui en direction du club, les mains dans les poches, cet air si décontracté qui était le sien et que l'on ne pouvait retrouver ailleurs.

« Bon sang, comment fait-il pour être si calme? En même temps c'est pas lui qui va passer à la casserole avec Ulquiorra! Enfoiré… »

Ichigo salua timidement les deux colosses qui gardaient l'entrée du « Kurenai club » et pénétra une nouvelle fois dans l'immense salle aux couleurs chaleureuses. La salle était vide alors que deux silhouettes connues étaient accoudées au bar face à Yumichika. Grimmjow et Ichigo s'y dirigèrent.

_'lut les jeunes! Lança le bleuté en tapant sur l'épaule de Kaien.

_Hey! S'écria celui-ci. Qu'est-ce tu fiches là, Grimm?

_J'sais, j'viens pas le mercredi mais bon…

_Ah je vois, le patron? Demanda Shuuhei à sa droite.

_Ouaip.

Il y eut un court silence et Yumichika lança un sourire victorieux à Ichigo puis le perdit dans la seconde :

_Ichigo? Tu travailles ce soir?

_Euh… non, mais je…

_Demande d'Aizen, le coupa Grimmjow en mettant fin à la discussion.

Yumichika échangea un regard surpris avec Kaien, et la porte du bureau d'Aizen s'ouvrit soudain à l'étage, laissant sortir une silhouette imposante avec des cheveux rouges retenus en arrière.

Ichigo observa Renji, un large sourire aux lèvres, descendre de l'étage et avancer vers eux.

_Salut, Ichi! Lança-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

_T'as l'air de bonne humeur!

_Ouaip! Au fait, t'étais malade? Ca va mieux?

Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers Grimmjow une seconde. Bon sang, il avait horreur de mentir, surtout à Renji, son meilleur ami. Mais c'était l'excuse trouvée pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles au rouge et ne pas être allé en cours, depuis deux jours.

_Oui, ça va mieux, merci. Et toi?

_Je viens de démissionner!

_Quoi?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec des yeux exorbités. Ce départ de la part de Renji, semblait surprendre tout le monde.

Mais si Ichigo était étonné au plus haut point, ce n'était rien comparé à Grimmjow qui fronça violemment les sourcils en se tournant vers le rouge. L'orangé se douta qu'il était énormément étonné et qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions. Mais le roux le fit à sa place :

_Pourquoi tu démissionnes?

_Oh… J'ai trouvé un autre boulot et puis… tu sais, ce n'est pas tellement reluisant de bosser ici… répondit Renji en détournant les yeux.

_On t'remercie! Cracha Grimmjow en empoignant le verre de vin de Kaien.

Il l'avala dans une seule gorgée et la porte d'entrée du club s'ouvrit sur le premier client de la soirée : Urahara Kisuke.

Kaien sauta immédiatement de sa chaise pour aller l'accueillir et Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, Renji resta quelques minutes avec eux, à discuter de tout et de rien :

_Tiens Renji, toi qui voulais des nouvelles de Kira, j'en ai eu hier! Lança Yumichika en tendant une bière au rouge.

Grimmjow se tourna violemment vers Renji :

_Pourquoi tu d'mandes des nouvelles de Kira toi?

Puis, il se tourna tout aussi violemment vers Yumichika :

_Et il a dit quoi?

Ichigo en était certain : Grimmjow portait un trop grand intérêt à Kira tout à coup. Et connaissant le bleuté ça avait un rapport avec l'enquête, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose.

S'il se rappelait bien, Kira avait été barman avant lui au « Kurenai club » et avait démissionné après être tombé amoureux d'un client, comme le lui avait expliqué Yumichika. Mais visiblement, Grimmjow semblait s'en préoccuper.

_Il n'allait pas fort, répondit alors Yumichika d'un air triste. Il m'a dit qu'il vivait toujours avec son amant…

_Celui qu'il avait rencontré ici? Le coupa le bleuté.

_Apparemment oui, mais… j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas fort entre eux.

_Pourquoi il ne le quitte pas? Demanda Renji. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'enfilait dans une relation compliquée…

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. D'après ce qu'il en avait vu, la relation de Renji avec Byakuya n'était pas simple non plus. Comment pouvait-il juger Kira alors qu'il était dans la même situation que lui? Et apparemment, Grimmjow pensait exactement la même chose car ses sourcils étaient haussés bien hauts.

Finalement, Renji haussa les épaules avec un large sourire :

_Bon, je dois y aller les gars.

Ichigo le regarda d'un air étonné, trouvant que son meilleur ami l'évitait magistralement.

_Ichi, dit alors le rouge en baissant sa voix d'un ton, je te laisse Kensei, c'est un bon client. C'est un chic type.

_Quoi?!

_J'y vais! Ca vient d'ouvrir et je ne voudrais pas vous voler vos clients les mecs!

Il s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée après avoir salué rapidement le groupe, laissant un Ichigo médusé. Qu'est-ce qui pressait tant Renji? Et cette démission... Pourquoi? Ichigo savait que le rouge aimait ce boulot car il lui rapportait très gros. Et Renji n'était pas le genre de personne à abandonner son train de vie aussi facilement. Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un? Ce quelqu'un lui avait-il demandé de démissionner?

Grimmjow descendit de son siège et remit son jean noir en place alors que Ichigo était toujours assit à sa place, ses coudes posés sur le bar brillant de propreté.

Et ça recommençait. Encore une fois, il était pris à la gorge par cette espèce d'ambiance veloutée, chaude et aphrodisiaque. Et plus les clients défilaient, plus il se sentait happé dans un tourbillon de plus en plus profond.

Kaien et Shuuhei étaient déjà occupés avec deux clients et Ichigo se sentit de plus en plus nerveux. Plus l'heure approchait, plus il se sentait prit au piège.

Il allait se retrouver face à Ulquiorra Schiffer dans peu de temps maintenant, et il ne savait pas du tout comment il fallait qu'il réagisse.

Il aurait voulu que Grimmjow fasse quelque chose, qu'il le soutienne ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais en tournant ses yeux vers le bleuté, il sut qu'il n'en ferait toujours qu'à sa tête. Grimmjow était comme ça : seule sa personne l'intéressait. Et cela, même pendant une mission.

L'orangé soupira. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix à présent.

Il regarda Yumichika disparaître dans la réserve du bar et sentit tout à coup quelqu'un se coller à lui. Un corps chaud sembla se presser envieusement contre lui et son coeur s'emballa, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un client.

Mais en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il reçut en pleines narines, les effluves du parfum de Grimmjow :

_Grimmjow, arrête...

_Chuuut, Bambi...

Ichigo était paniqué. Si quelqu'un les voyait comme ça... Ils étaient en plein dans l'entrée du club, au bar en plus! N'importe qui depuis la salle pouvait les voir!

Ichigo ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Il comprit alors que l'atmosphère étouffante et si velouté du "Kurenai club" n'agissait pas comme un aphrodisiaque seulement sur lui. Elle agissait aussi sur Grimmjow.

_J'y peux rien, Bambi, reprit-il en posant son menton au creux du cou du rouquin, collant son torse contre son dos. J'ai envie d'te prendre là, sur le bar, tout d'suite. T'faire crier...

Ichigo en frissonna. Son ventre s'enflamma, tout comme son coeur et le reste de son corps. Les lèvres chaudes de l'Espada caressèrent son cou presque imperceptiblement. Il en ferma les yeux.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussi violemment, et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits et aussi sa voix, pour lui répondre :

_Moi aussi, j'ai envie.

Avoir dit ces deux mots avait été un effort surhumain pour le jeune homme. Il se sentait faible, tremblant, totalement sans défenses sous le contact du bleuté, ses mots, ses envies.

Evidemment, Grimmjow n'en fut pas du tout surpris, il savait que le rouquin était complètement dingue de lui et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose.

_Ulquiorra va adorer si tu lui dis ça…

Ichigo sursauta à moitié et se tourna vers lui pour le fusiller du regard et le repousser. Encore et encore, il jouait avec lui, l'humiliait, le traitait comme un jouet, un moins que rien. Encore et encore, il n'en pouvait plus.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, cracha-t-il.

_D'toute façon, Sosuke m'attend dans son bureau…

Il commença à s'éloigner en direction de l'étage pour rejoindre le bureau d'Aizen et l'orangé l'observa s'éloigner tristement, jalousement, méprisant cet homme dont il était amoureux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a Grimmjow?

La voix de Yumichika s'adressant à lui le fit légèrement sursauter.

_Je sais pas, pourquoi?

Le brun haussa les épaules et regarda Grimmjow disparaitre dans le bureau d'Aizen.

_Bah… On dirait qu'il est… inquiet. Et c'est pas dans ses habitudes!

Ichigo retourna ses yeux en direction du bureau d'Aizen et fronça les sourcils. Grimmjow avait de quoi être inquiet après tout. Il devait bien se coltiner un boulet tel que l'orangé et ce dernier comprit aisément que l'Espada pouvait en avoir assez. Kurosaki Ichigo était un désespéré, un mec pathétique, totalement faible et apeuré par toute cette histoire.

_Ichigo, depuis quand t'as l'air si proche de Grimmjow, toi?

La question surprit l'orangé lui-même. A dire vrai, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que quelqu'un le remarque. Mais vu comment il dévorait le bleuté des yeux et qu'ils étaient arrivés ensemble, n'importe qui aurait put remarquer que quelque chose d'inhabituel se tramait.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

_Me la fait pas! N'importe qui tomberait raide dingue de Grimmjow en moins d'une minute, et je peux te dire que tu es encore plus que « raide dingue » pour ce type…

_Qui sait?

Ichigo évita royalement le regard de Yumichika et occupa les minutes suivantes à détailler les clients présents dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une présence derrière lui le fasse sortir de ses songes.

Il pensa au premier abord, qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow, mais lorsqu'il croisa deux grands yeux verts il haleta de panique. Instinctivement, il se recula sur son siège et son dos tapa le bar violemment, lui arrachant une grimace.

_Bonsoir Ichigo.

Ses yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et son estomac fit un saut périlleux.

« Schiffer!! Putain de merde! »

_Est-ce que tu descends? Demanda le brun, les mains dans les poches et en le transperçant de son regard vert brillant.

Ichigo resta muet, incapable de parler, totalement paniqué. Il tourna un moment ses yeux en direction de Yumichika qui les observait avec des yeux ronds, puis se décida enfin à descendre de son siège.

Le rouquin l'observait, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire. Il était trop tard pour fuir. Quel imbécile il faisait! Il aurait dut fuir tant qu'il en avait encore le temps! Il aurait put fuir...

Mais il était trop tard pour reculer ou regretter désormais. Il était face au grand méchant loup et il devait se préparer à se jeter dans sa gueule...

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête à la question d'Ulquiorra et ensemble, ils prirent le chemin des escaliers menant au sous-sol.

_Ichigo!

Yumichika le rappela et le roux se retourna vers son collègue barman. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun sembla perdu, quelque part ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'empêcher de faire une telle bêtise. Mais Ichigo le rassura :

_T'en fais pas, Yumichika. Aizen est au courant.

Et sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'engagea pour la première fois dans les escaliers, menant au sous-sol.

Ulquiorra se trouvait derrière lui, plus proche de son dos qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et l'atmosphère étouffante de la grande salle du « Kurenai club » sembla s'envoler. Elle fut remplacée par une ambiance encore plus chaude et velouté, épicée et enivrante.

Ichigo posa un premier pieds dans le couloir du sous-sol, sombre et tamisé par des lumières rouges. Il avait l'impression d'avoir parcourut des milliers de kilomètres tellement ce couloir était différent de la salle plus haut. L'atmosphère était encore plus étouffante, bien plus aphrodisiaque et il comprit que Ulquiorra ne le laisserait pas partir comme il était venu ce soir.

Schiffer se dirigea vers la seconde porte peinte en pourpre sur sa droite, et l'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ichigo.

La pièce était immense. Ichigo pénétra dans un espace tamisé de rouge encore une fois, où régnait une odeur épicée, un peu comme dans les spa ou lorsque vous allez vous faire faire un massage. Il en fut pratiquement étourdit.

Derrière un large paravent noir, Ichigo put aisément voir un lit king size aux draps rouges encore une fois. Tout était là pour éveiller le désir et la volupté, absolument tout.

Ulquiorra prit place dans un fauteuil moelleux pourpre, tout contre le mur à droite de l'entrée et croisa ses jambes.

Ichigo pouvait à peine voir son visage d'où il était tellement il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. Mais il savait que le brun, lui, ne manquait aucune miette de son corps, qu'il voyait tout de lui.

Il se sentit mal à l'aise, traqué et épié, c'était une sensation étouffante, encore plus que cette atmosphère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait juste s'enfuir, loin, très loin, retrouver Grimmjow. Il voulait qu'il vienne le sortir de là. Il voulait juste se sentir en sécurité.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Demanda le ton gelé. Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai dut débourser pour avoir trente malheureuses minutes avec toi.

Ichigo s'en moquait…

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il alors en fronçant les sourcils.

Son cœur s'accéléra de panique. Ulquiorra pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait entre ces murs : le violer, le tuer… Il fut pris d'une peur incommensurable mais ne le laissa pas paraître, il ne fallait pas que ce type se croit tout permis. Il voulait l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes et comprendre pourquoi il s'acharnait sur lui.

_Parce que tu es plaisant à regarder, répondit Schiffer. Très plaisant. J'aimerais te regarder plus. Tous les jours.

Le roux déglutit difficilement et sentit que Ulquiorra n'allait pas s'arrêter à une simple conversation.

_Mais pour l'instant, déshabille-toi.

« Merde! »

Malgré le fait qu'il s'y soit attendu, l'ordre du mafieux eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Ichigo resta parfaitement immobile, comme secoué par l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir. La panique reprit le dessus, son corps ne voulait pas bouger, son cœur se serra encore plus douloureusement, comme ses entrailles.

_Tu m'as entendu? Reprit Schiffer.

Sa main droite commença à monter jusqu'au col de son tee-shirt rouge, lentement, très lentement***.** Il voulait prendre tout son temps, comme s'il espérait que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ne vienne perturber son strip-tease.

Mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire : Ulquiorra l'observait de la tête aux pieds, seul avec lui dans cette chambre. Et à part Yumichika, personne ne savait qu'il était descendu avec cet homme au sous-sol.

La partie était jouée. La partie était gagnée par le brun : il avait gagné, Ichigo devait s'y résoudre.

Il avait peur de cet homme. Mais d'un autre côté, que cet homme puisse gagner allait apporter quelque chose : ça ferait les pieds à Grimmjow!

Il était hautement dégoûté par cet homme brun, par ce qu'il faisait et par lui-même. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Il pourrait s'enfuir en courant, ou tout simplement dire non! Mais affronter le regard assassin de Grimmjow après avoir fait cela serait pire que n'importe quelle torture.

Il ferma les yeux et s'attela à retirer les derniers boutons de sa chemise pour la faire finalement glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. L'air réchauffé de la pièce vint caresser sa peau et lui donna la chair de poule. Ou bien était-ce la sensation du regard vert glacé de Schiffer sur lui? Il le détaillait, sous toutes les coutures et le roux n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers lui. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard se réchauffer ou encore trahir un quelconque désir pour lui. Ca aurait été encore pire.

_Le reste aussi. Doucement, retentit le ton glacé.

Ichigo s'exécuta, encore une fois. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent le bouton de son jean, très lentement, encore plus lentement que ceux de sa chemise. Et il abaissa sa braguette encore plus lentement, appréciant le doux bruit métallique qui dura très longtemps, résonnant et perturbant l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce.

Ulquiorra eut un mouvement nerveux sur son siège, comme si les gestes très lents de l'orangé le mettaient dans tous ses états. Ichigo pouvait clairement sentir Schiffer le dévorer des yeux, il ne tarderait pas à se lever pour le toucher et il redoutait ce moment. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore tenir.

Il garda les yeux baissés en retirant totalement son jean, puis son caleçon enfin.

Il était nu, totalement nu face au mafieux, face à cet homme qui avait tenté de l'enlever qui lui faisait vivre un enfer depuis plusieurs jours. Il voulait en finir maintenant.

Mais Ulquiorra ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer le magnifique corps d'Ichigo exposé devant lui.

_Quel gâchis.

Le roux remonta ses yeux ambrés sur le visage pâle qui était sortit de l'obscurité de la pièce.

Ulquiorra s'était levé.

_Sais-tu combien d'argent tu pourrais te faire avec un tel corps? Je pourrais faire de toi quelqu'un de très riche.

Ichigo resta muet et observa l'homme mince et pâle avancer vers lui :

_Tu n'as pas la moindre petite idée de ce j'ai déboursé pour avoir ne serait-ce que trente pauvres minutes avec toi dans cette chambre.

Ichigo évita son regard, levant le menton bien haut pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui.

_Une somme assez conséquente, mais tu en vaux le coup, reprit Schiffer.

Il se planta devant lui et remonta son visage vers lui vu qu'il était plus petit que notre rouquin. Ses grands yeux verts se plantèrent dans la couleur ambrée et Ichigo fut emporté par l'intensité meurtrière de son regard.

Ses yeux étaient différents, si différents de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu. La couleur turquoise des yeux de Grimmjow était brûlante, chaude, absolument enivrante, remplie d'un tel magnétisme. Les yeux d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, eux, étaient froids, glacés, sans émotion remarquable, insupportables. L'orangé parvint quand même à les soutenir, non sans difficulté et recula son visage lorsque Schiffer brandit quelque chose devant lui.

Entre son index et son majeur, il tenait un billet de 10 000 yens et le secoua devant le jeune homme :

_Tu pourrais en avoir des montagnes, des tonnes de ces coupures. Crois-moi, je m'y connais.

Le coin du billet vint lui chatouiller l'épaule et Ichigo ne put réprimer une grimace.

Schiffer le contourna alors et laissa le billet caresser l'épaule musclée, provoquant chez le plus jeune un frisson non dissimulé. Il jouait de la coupure de banque comme d'une plume, chatouillant allègrement le cou du rouquin, ses épaules…

La victime sentit sa respiration s'accélérer étrangement, devenir de plus en plus courte. Ses battements de coeur lui montaient à la tête, amenant le sang à battre à ses tempes.

Il était pris au piège et c'était une sensation horrible.

_J'ai besoin d'argent, dit-il alors pour couper le silence.

_Beaucoup?

_Oui.

_Je pourrais te donner ce que tu voudras, Ichigo.

Le mafieux le contourna à nouveau pour se retrouver devant lui et les grands yeux verts se plongèrent dans la couleur ambrée, une nouvelle fois. Ichigo était de plus en plus intimidé par cet homme, il lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ses yeux vous transperçaient, son ton froid vous glaçait le sang. Mais étrangement, il trouva le courage de reprendre la parole :

_Si j'accepte, que ferez-vous de moi?

Il resta silencieux, ses orbes émeraudes plantées dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Il semblait chercher ses mots, ou encore voulait faire patienter le plus jeune pour une raison inconnue.

_Cela dépend, répondit-il enfin, de beaucoup de choses.

_Quoi exactement?

La main d'Ulquiorra, aussi froide et dure que la glace, prit la place de la coupure de 10 000 yens et s'attela à le caresser. Encore une fois, le mafieux se positionna derrière lui. Il caressa ses épaules tout d'abord, puis son cou, effleurant sa peau, presque imperceptiblement, puis appuyant peu à peu le contact avec la peau halée.

Ensuite, ce furent ses lèvres glacées, extrêmement désagréables qui vinrent caresser ses omoplates. Ichigo réprima une envie immense de vomir, de crier, de repousser violemment cet homme brun absolument dégoûtant. Les mains gelées et pâles vinrent entourer ses hanches et le roux ferma les yeux pour tenter de réprimer son trop grand dégoût.

_Il a fallu que je bataille très dur pour réussir à t'avoir, dit-il alors en déposant son menton sur l'épaule musclée de l'orangé, collant son torse encore couvert contre le dos musclé.

Ulquiorra laissa échapper un soupir bruyant. Ichigo sentait son souffle sur son cou et il ne le supportait plus. Il ne se supportait plus.

_Mais je ne parviens pas à me décider... Que vais-je faire de toi? Cependant, je ne vais pas nier que la vue me plaît de plus en plus.

Il tira alors le plus jeune par les épaules jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber avec lui.

Ichigo perdit pieds, il était paniqué, encore plus qu'avant. Il y était, nu, offert, sans défenses, sous les mains glacées de cet homme sans pitié. Comment s'en sortir maintenant?

Il ferma les yeux alors que les mains osseuses et pâles caressaient son torse halé. Elles descendaient toujours plus bas, inexorablement. Ichigo tenta de résister, de ne pas penser à Grimmjow. Mais sous ses yeux fermés, sous les caresses d'Ulquiorra, il espérait sentir Grimmjow. En réalité, il s'imaginait sous les grandes mains musclées et chaudes de l'Espada. Il s'imaginait tout contre son corps, brûlant d'un désir irrépressible pour lui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença à répondre aux désirs d'Ulquiorra dont les mains vinrent caresser son membre qui durcissait de plus en plus.

_C'est le genre de réaction qui me plaît, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Le son de la voix le fit tressaillit d'horreur. Mais dès qu'il se tut et empoigna sa verge pour y appliquer des mouvements de haut en bas, Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de pur satisfaction. L'image de Grimmjow lui appliquant le même traitement lui revint en tête, et c'est cette pensée qui le fit répondre aux caresses du brun.

Lorsque les lèvres minces d'Ulquiorra enserrèrent le sommet de son membre, il se cambra légèrement, se pinçant les lèvres.

Grimmjow avait tant joué avec lui, il l'avait tellement poussé à bout, traité comme un chien, qu'il ne voulait plus penser à rien, il voulait juste s'abandonner, même si c'était dans la bouche de Schiffer.

Soudain, il y eut deux coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment faisant se redresser Ichigo et Ulquiorra, le sexe du rouquin dans sa main droite.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux de stupéfaction et resta pétrifié. Quelqu'un avait pénétré dans la pièce et apparut de derrière le large paravent :

_M'sieur Schiffer, désolé mais vos trente minutes sont finies. Et Aizen veut vous voir.

Ichigo observa Grimmjow s'adosser au paravent, les bras croisés et scrutant le sexe du rouquin dans la main du brun.

Ulquiorra se leva lentement, s'essuyant le coin de sa bouche, sans considération pour Ichigo.

Il passa devant le bleuté et s'arrêta à son niveau :

_C'est vraiment dommage, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Nous aurions pu faire quelque chose de très intéressant tous les trois.

Il se tourna vers Ichigo, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Grimmjow lui lança un regard qui le poignarda sur place et le fit paniquer littéralement. Pourquoi semblait-il si méchant, si agressif alors que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de faire ça?

Schiffer observa l'orangé, totalement nu, toujours allongé sur le lit, son sexe magnifiquement dressé, brillant encore de sa propre salive dégoulinante.

_Je finirai ça une autre fois, promit le brun avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte doucement.

Ichigo se retrouva alors seul avec Grimmjow. Ce dernier ramassa les vêtements dispersés dans la pièce et les lança sans délicatesse en direction du plus jeune qui se plaça assit sur le rebord du lit.

Il enfila rapidement son caleçon, évitant soigneusement le regard du bleuté, puis son pantalon et enfin son tee-shirt. Il essuya un début de sueur, perlant à son front, et remonta ses yeux sur le regard inquisiteur turquoise.

_Quoi? demanda-t-il.

_Tu t'es bien fait baiser, c'était bon?

Le ton était si violent, agressif que Ichigo s'en trouva piqué au vif.

_Il m'a pas...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

_Rien! Il m'a dit que si je le voulais il pouvait me rendre riche, mais rien d'autre...

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil :

_Il a insisté sur l'argent? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

_Oui.

_Beaucoup?

_Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de beaucoup d'argent et il a insisté.

_Tss...

Le bleuté pencha sa tête sur sa droite, comme pour réfléchir plus facilement.

_Donc, dit-il en fermant les yeux, il sait qu't'as b'soin de beaucoup d'fric et a tenté de t'attirer avec ça? Il t'a d'mandé d'bosser pour lui?

_Non.

_T'lui as posé aucune question? T'allais te laisser baiser l'cul pour aucune info?l

_La ferme! T'avais qu'à le faire!!

_Il suce bien, hein?

_Ta gueule!!

_Bordel!!

Grimmjow l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à la porte. Mais Ichigo réussit à lui résister et retira son bras de son emprise violemment, sentant la rage monter en lui :

_Lache-moi, connard!! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!! lui hurla-t-il au visage. T'es jamais content, espèce d'enfoiré!!!

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras, mais cette fois-ci, il l'envoya valser contre la porte.

La tête d'ichigo heurta violemment la surface pourpre et son nez se mit à saigner sous le choc.

L'Espada retint ses poignets en arrière, sur ses reins, et le fit se plier en deux, son bassin se pressant contre les fesses du roux. Et il commença à s'y frotter intensément, poussant un soupir de contentement.

_Enculé!!! s'écria le roux en remuant pour qu'il cesse. Mais qu'est-ce tu veux, putain?!!!

_C'que j'veux? souffla Grimmjow en se penchant jusqu'à son oreille. C'est la propriété sur ton p'tit cul de pute!

________________________________________

**_*Pour la scène où Ichigo se déshabille j'ai trouvé une musique excellente : "Wasted time (Lap dance Mix)" de My Life With The Thrill Kill Cult. Qui peut aussi servir pour l'ambiance générale du club... J'ai bien bavé en imaginant Ichigo sur cette musique *µ* _**

**_La vache! Je viens de me rendre compte, en relisant ce chapitre, qu'il contient un tas d'éléments de l'intrigue... ^^_**


	11. Celui qui était contaminé

**_En fait, j'ai trois versions différentes de ce chapitre avec des réactions différentes pour Ichi et Grimm concernant la scène de début._**

**_J'espère juste avoir choisi la meilleure version pour ma publication. Je publie aujourd'hui parce que demain je n'aurais pas le temps..._**

**_Et un chapitre très long, désolée d'avance… -__-'_**

_________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui était contaminé.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Des choses qui font saigner le nez, comme un lemon ^^

___________________________________

**Celui qui était contaminé.**

_T'as entendu?!! C'que j'veux, c'est la propriété sur ton joli p'tit cul!!

La joue d'Ichigo était écrasée contre la porte. C'était humiliant.

Un filet de sang coulait de son nez, qu'il n'espérait pas cassé par le choc causé par Grimmjow.

Ce dernier faisait jouer son bassin contre ses fesses et le roux pouvait sentir, et plus que bien, son sexe se gonfler sous l'excitation des frottements.

Cet homme lui faisait mal, il était violent, il était agressif, animal, mais Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements excités en sentant de plus belle sa verge se frotter entre ses fesses, encore recouvertes de son jean.

_J'ai envie d'te baiser, dis pas que t'aimes pas ça.

_LACHE-MOI ENCULE!!!!

Il semblait qu'à chaque fois que Ichigo l'insultait, Grimmjow devenait de plus en plus violent. Cette fois-ci, il lâcha les poignets du rouquin et arracha son jean ainsi que son caleçon. Dans un geste extrêmement violent.

_Dégage!!!

Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas faire, il n'en pouvait plus. L'humiliation, la douleur, la violence que le bleuté lui infligeait il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait faire quelque chose.

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de sal con?!! Hurla-t-il en le repoussant violemment de sa main droite.

Grimmjow dut reculer de deux pas et observa le roux remonter caleçon et pantalon, le regard haineux et les joues rouges. Il s'essuya le nez d'un revers de main et constata qu'il n'était pas cassé.

_Tu sais quoi, tu me dégoûtes!! T'es qu'un gros égoïste, Grimmjow!! Lui hurla-t-il, l'index pointé sur lui.

_C'est pas bon de garder ça à l'intérieur quand ça a été paré à tirer…

Il désigna du menton le creux du pantalon de l'orangé, tendu par la bosse de son sexe.

En effet, c'était douloureux, brûlant. Et à dire vrai, Ichigo n'aurait pas été contre un petit soulagement, il n'aimait pas être excité et ne pas pouvoir jouir. Mais là n'était pas le problème principal…

_Demain… demain, je dégage salaud! Je me casse!!! Je… Je vais même me barrer maintenant connard!!

_Fais pas ça, lança l'autre avec une grimace.

La respiration d'Ichigo avait augmenté de manière douloureuse et il lança un regard noir au bleuté qui restait stoïque, deux mètres devant lui.

_Je fais ce que je veux, reprit-il d'une voix calmée, je veux partir. Je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps avec toi, tu… tu vas finir par m'étouffer par… même par me violer!

_Bambi…

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça?! Bordel!! Pourquoi tu me demandes de baiser avec Schiffer et après tu… tu me traites comme si j'avais fait la pire des bêtises?! J'te comprendrai jamais!! T'es un sal égoïste, un sal con, voilà ce que t'es!

_J't'ai jamais demandé de baiser avec Schiffer mais d'te laisser tripoter. T'étais pas obligé d'sortir ta queue et de la lui planter d'vant la bouche, t'sais!

_Connard!

Grimmjow soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

_Désolé, Bambi, mais quand Ulquiorra te touche t'es... C'que j'appelle « contaminé ».

_ « Contaminé »? C'est quoi ce délire encore, putain? Tu te fous de moi?

_Nan.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Grimmjow était quelque fois étrange, bizarre. Aussi, il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de l'entendre sortir des choses aussi saugrenues.

_T'as pas l'air de capter, reprit-il. Quand Ulquiorra a posé ses salles pattes sur toi, t'es salie à vie, Bambi! J'serai toujours un pauv' mec salit pour m'être laissé toucher par ce type et j'ai pas vraiment eu l'choix…

_J'vois pas le rapport avec le fait que t'as essayé de me violer!! S'écria le roux dont le visage était devenu rouge de colère.

_J'ai pas essayé d'te violer. J'voulais juste te « décontaminer » d'son toucher. Et y'a qu'une solution pour ça : baiser avec un autre.

_Me prends pas pour un con, Grimmjow! Tu racontes de la merde, comme d'habitude!

« Ca veut dire que t'as seulement couché avec moi pour… pour te « décontaminer » de ce type? Egoïste! »

Malgré sa colère, l'orangé ne voulait pas clore la conversation tout de suite. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi Grimmjow était intervenu comme ça, tout à coup, pour tout arrêter entre Ulquiorra et lui.

Est-ce qu'au fond de lui il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il fasse ça?

Est-ce qu'il était jaloux?

_Pourquoi t'es venu ici? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu voulais faire quoi? Encore jouer les héros et me « sauver »?

_Nan, Bambi, répondit-il en le fusillant du regard. J'suis v'nu parce qu'Aizen m'a demandé de v'nir, c'est tout. Schiffer n'avait l'droit qu'à trente minutes et…

_Tsss… On dirait que j'suis une espèce d'attraction. C'est dégueulasse!

Grimmjow garda le silence soupirant de manière fatiguée. Il semblait en avoir assez de parler avec lui. Mais Ichigo voulait continuer à l'exaspérer, juste pour le faire enrager.

_Et pourquoi tu voulais savoir ces trucs sur Kira?

_Hein?

_Kira! Pourquoi t'avais l'air de t'intéresser à lui?

Le bleuté haussa les épaules, faisant un pas vers lui.

Il évitait la question. Il évitait d'y répondre en jouant de son charme animal. Et Ichigo entra dans son jeu en un claquement de doigts.

Il était inutile de tenter de lui résister. Une fois que les mains de Grimmjow se furent posées sur ses biceps, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher la suite de se produire.

Le baiser.

Dès que le contact fut établit, Grimmjow avait déjà ouvert la bouche, sa langue chaude cherchant celle d'Ichigo. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa le bout de sa propre langue rencontrer celle du bleuté. Ils se titillèrent ainsi pendant un moment, poussant des soupirs bruyants.

Les bras du roux vinrent enrouler la taille musclée de son partenaire et sa tête se pencha sur la droite pour approfondir le baiser. Tout en enroulant goulûment sa langue autour de celle du bleuté, Ichigo poussait de légers gémissements plaintifs, comme s'il se sentait enfin libéré.

De toute sa courte vie de jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, Ichigo n'avait jamais imaginé se faire embrasser un jour de la sorte. Jamais il n'aurait crut possible que quelqu'un puisse le faire trembler rien qu'en l'embrassant. Et son cœur qui allait exploser, et sa tête qui tournait, ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien qu'un bleu turquoise infini...

Il cala sa main derrière la nuque du bleuté. Il avait la sensation d'avoir courut un marathon, son souffle était si saccadé.

Sa main libre déboutonna d'un geste son jean et descendit sa propre braguette.

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil et coupa le baiser.

_Montre-moi, souffla alors le rouquin, tout contre sa bouche.

_Comment j'peux m'occuper d'ça? Répliqua le turquoise en baissant les yeux jusqu'à la bosse du roux.

_Nan… Ce qu'il y a sous ton large pansement, dans ton dos…

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil et étira un large sourire carnassier sans couper le contact avec le front du roux.

Lentement, ses longs doigts montèrent jusqu'au col de sa chemise, impeccablement blanche, et ses doigts agrippèrent le premier bouton pour le défaire.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo tirait sur le tissu blanc, pour le faire sortir du pantalon de l'Espada et faire apparaitre les abdominaux musclés, parfaitement dessinés.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : y laisser glisser sa langue, y planter ses dents. Croquer dans cette tablette de chocolat. Mais Grimmjow avait terminé de déboutonner le tout et retira sa chemise pour la laisser tomber au sol.

Depuis qu'il avait vu, lors de sa première soirée de travail au « Kurenai club, le large pansement recouvrant le bas de son dos, il en avait été obnubilé. Que ce soit une cicatrice ou autre chose, il avait envie de savoir ce qu'il cachait. Il voulait tout savoir de lui…

L'Espada se tourna enfin, tout en arrachant le large pansement blanc qui recouvrait un tatouage impressionnant.

Un « 6 ».

Les yeux ambrés s'y attachèrent avec envie et une de ses mains le caressa.

_T'vois Bambi, mon job me suit partout, il me colle à la peau. J'peux pas m'en défaire.

_Ton job te colle peut-être à la peau mais c'est sexy…

Le roux caressa les reins halés du numéro 6.

_C'est mon numéro dans l'Espada, expliqua Grimmjow. Alors tu comprends que j'suis pas loin du top du top!

_Tu dois être bon, souffla Ichigo en collant son torse contre son dos.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire. La façon dont le plus jeune avait dit sa dernière réplique était hautement à prendre à double sens.

L'Espada fronça violemment les sourcils lorsque la langue d'Ichigo s'attela à tracer les courbes de son tatouage, à embrasser l'encre noire.

Le roux le trouvait plus que sexy, il lui donnait envie de faire l'amour sauvagement. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce désir si puissant qui envahissait ses entrailles. Un désir sans nom, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Et c'était pour cet homme qu'il éprouvait une telle envie. Il avait même l'impression qu'il allait se libérer là, dans son caleçon étrangement serré.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Posant ses mains sur les hanches du bleuté, le plus jeune fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou jusqu'à son épaule.

Il le voulait. Il le désirait tellement.

_Grimmjow, je… je vais finir par exploser…

_Mph… Tant pis pour toi, Bambi, souffla l'autre en tournant son profil vers lui.

_Tu… tu ne pourrais pas juste me… me…

_Hey!!!

Un grand coup fut frappé contre la porte, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

Grimmjow, lui, se contenta de tourner la tête en direction de la sortie et repoussa l'autre d'une main :

_Quoi?! Rugit-il en remettant sa chemise en place sur ses épaules.

_Grimm? Demanda la voix de Kaien de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le numéro 6 leva les yeux au ciel et avança jusqu'à la porte pendant que le roux refermait son pantalon, avec une grimace douloureuse.

Le bleuté approcha de la porte et sans l'ouvrir entama un dialogue avec leur collègue qui se trouvait de l'autre côté :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il.

_T'es avec un client?

_Mouais…

_Ah! Désolé, je savais pas! Le patron cherche Ichi, tu sais où il est?

Les sourcils bleus se froncèrent soudain et les yeux turquoises se tournèrent de nouveau sur l'orangé, toujours au milieu de la pièce, son érection douloureuse cherchant à déchirer le tissu qui la compressait.

_J'sais pas, répondit Grimmjow, me fais pas chier!

_O.k…

Visiblement contrarié, Kaien quitta les lieux, ses pas lourds résonnant dans le couloir. Et lorsqu'il sembla à l'Espada qu'il était définitivement partit, il se tourna vers Ichigo. Mais ce dernier s'était déjà collé à lui de nouveau.

_Bordel! Souffla le bleuté. Mais t'es intenable!

_C'est pas ma faute…

Encore une fois, l'érection brûlante du roux vint se coller à ses fesses et il ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait rien faire pour l'empêcher…

_Oh Grimmjow… Dis-moi pourquoi, gémit le plus jeune.

_Pourquoi quoi?

Ichigo déposa sa joue contre l'omoplate droit du bleuté et soupira :

_Pourquoi tu veux que mon cul t'appartienne?

Grimmjow eut un petit rire, plus ou moins sadique. Mais il sembla lui donner un début de réponse :

_Parce que j'aime que c'que j'touche soit propre, Bambi. J'aime pas quand quelqu'un d'aut' touche un truc que j'ai d'jà eu avant!

Les bonnes résolutions que Ichigo s'étaient jurées de prendre : ne plus lui céder, ne plus être faible, s'enfuir loin de cet homme, s'envolèrent en une fraction de seconde.

_Pas besoin d'être possessif avec moi, répondit-il alors en laissant ses lèvres courir dans le cou de con partenaire. Mon corps est à toi quand tu veux…

_Tu te dévergondes, Bambi? Lança-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

Mais les mains du rouquin le firent taire en s'insinuant de nouveau sous sa chemise puis passant sur la braguette de son pantalon.

_Laisse tomber, Bambi…

Le bleuté se dégagea de ses caresses très vite et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ichigo fronça violemment les sourcils. Alors il avait failli le violer toute à l'heure et maintenant que c'était lui qui en avait envie, il le repoussait? C'était sans doute un jeu, rien de plus, pour le rendre complètement dingue.

_Grimmjow, je peux pas sortir comme ça…

_On rentre! Lança l'autre en ouvrant la porte.

_Quoi? Mais…

_Allez grouille-toi!!!

Ichigo le suivit, marchant pratiquement en canard tellement le frottements entre son sexe et son sous-vêtement lui étaient douloureux.

Son front était en sueur alors qu'ils montèrent les marches pour entrer de nouveau dans la salle principale du club.

Yumichika les regarda traverser l'entrée, passant devant le bar et quitter l'établissement sans même dire au revoir.

Ichigo n'avait jamais fait autant de grimaces douloureuses et il espérait que personne ne voyait cette bosse impressionnante tirant son jean. C'était assez gênant…

_Attends..., gémit-il alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir en direction de la voiture.

Grimmjow laissa le rouquin en arrière, avançant à son rythme, ses grandes jambes avalant plus de distance :

_Ca fait mal, gémit-il, pourquoi tu...

Mais Grimmjow se retourna vivement vers lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour enrouler son bras autour de son cou.

_Qu'est-ce que…?

Et le roux les vit. Il vit deux hommes étonnamment grands et costauds approcher d'eux. L'un sur la droite, l'autre sur la gauche.

Tenant chacun une arme, ils menaçaient directement Grimmjow, qui retenait fermement Ichigo. Mais l'orangé avait plus l'impression que le bleuté l'agressait lui-même plutôt qu'il ne le protégeait.

Son dos reposait contre le torse de l'Espada dont la respiration secouait ses cheveux oranges. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient écarquillés.

Pourquoi Grimmjow le tenait par le cou, presque en l'étouffant?

Tout à coup, son souffle se coupa et son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsque le numéro 6 lui-même planta une arme sur la tempe du jeune homme.

_Si vous balancez pas vos flingues, j'lui éclate sa cervelle!

Un cri voulut sortir de la gorge du roux mais il n'y parvint pas.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent au bras qui l'entourait, voulant desserrer l'étreinte. Pourquoi Grimmjow faisait-il ça?

_Gr... Grimm…, parvint-il à articuler.

Mais l'autre ne sembla pas entendre ses protestations et s'adressa de plus belle aux deux hommes :

_Si Schiffer veut avoir son p'tit cul, vous avez intérêt à poser vos flingues!! S'écria-t-il. Si j'le bute, votre patron vous butera sûrement hein?

Les deux hommes restèrent muets.

_O.k…

Grimmjow mit soudain son arme en joue, faisant pousser un cri de terreur au rouquin.

La poigne qu'il avait sur lui était impressionnante. Impossible de s'en défaire.

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi? » se demanda-t-il alors, les jambes tremblantes.

_Attends!! S'écria alors l'un des hommes. O.k, on vire les flingues…

Jetant leurs armes au sol, les deux hommes levèrent les mains en l'air, signalant à Grimmjow qu'ils étaient coopérant.

_Dites les mecs, Schiffer le veut vraiment ce gamin, hein?

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, au comble de la panique face à ces deux hommes, et sous le bras de Grimmjow, Ichigo regarda les deux sbires d'Ulquiorra échanger un regard.

_Envoie le gamin si tu veux rester en vie! Lança l'un d'eux.

_C'est vous qu'êtes désarmés les mecs, s'pas moi!! Lança Grimmjow en éclatant de rire. Mais si vous voulez vraiment pas…

Il pressa de plus belle le canon de l'arme contre la tempe d'Ichigo et se dernier plissa les yeux, sentant ses derniers instants arriver.

_Grimmjow!!! Hurla-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

_ATTENDS!! S'écria l'un des sbires. Fais pas ça!! Not' boss te fera la peau!

_Pourquoi il veut ce gamin?!

Mais Grimmjow n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question.

Un coup de feu fut tiré, faisant sursauter violemment Ichigo. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, un second. Mais par Grimmjow celui-ci.

Les deux hommes d'Ulquiorra étaient à terre, baignant dans une mare de sang.

Qui avait tiré le premier coup de feu?

L'emprise de Grimmjow autour de son cou se libéra progressivement et Ichigo se tourna vers lui pour l'observer lever ses yeux en direction de l'immeuble tout proche.

Une silhouette haute et fine s'y tenait. Cette personne avait abattu l'homme qui avait tenté de le capturer. Et c'était Szayel.

_Barrez-vous!! cria-t-il depuis le toit. Ca va rappliquer, ils ont bougé en masse ce soir! Schiffer va revenir!! Barrez-vous!!!

Grimmjow ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il attrapa Ichigo par le poignet et courut jusqu'à sa voiture, l'y enfourna puis se dépêcha de démarrer.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé en sortant de la rue où tout s'était passé.

Ichigo avait compris, même si tout s'était passé extrêmement vite, que Szayel avait tué le premier homme de Schiffer. Et Grimmjow, avait descendu le second, un court instant après la mort du premier.

L'orangé avait eu à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'un coup de feu avait été tiré qu'un second avait été entendu. Etait-ce une pure coïncidence, si Szayel et Grimmjow avaient tiré pratiquement en même temps? Ou bien Grimmjow était si rapide qu'il avait répliqué pratiquement en même temps?

Il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du conducteur qui leva les yeux au ciel sous le contact mais ne le repoussa pas. Il était juste bien, là, contre son épaule, au contact de cet homme à qui il devait la vie encore une fois. Sans lui, combien de fois serait-il tombé entre les mains de Schiffer?

Son cœur battait très vite, dut à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Bon sang, Schiffer avait encore voulu mettre la main sur lui! Peut-être qu'un jour il arriverait à le kidnapper?

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ichi! Temps que je suis avec Grimmjow je ne risque rien, mais… »

_Désolé Bambi. C'est pas mon genre de braquer une arme sur quelqu'un qu'a rien fait mais… J'voulais voir jusqu'où Schiffer te voulait vraiment!

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait menacé de son arme? Il soupira de soulagement.

_Et d'après c'que j'ai vu, il est prêt à tout pour t'avoir! Il ne veut surtout pas qu'on t'fasse de mal!

_Grimmjow, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir?

_Hein?

_Laisse-moi partir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, Bambi?

Ichigo soupira et rouvrit les yeux :

_Si je pars loin, Schiffer ne pourra pas me retrouver et...

_Tu vas laisser ce type gagner? Tsss.... Bambi, t'es chiant! J'croyais que t'avais commencé à devenir un mec j'me suis p'tet' trompé...

L'orangé releva sa tête de son épaule et observa le profil concentré de Grimmjow. Ces mots, dans la bouche du bleuté lui avaient semblé être un début de compliment. Et Dieu savait que c'était très rare, d'entendre des compliments de la part de Grimmjow.

_Mon pantalon est serré, gémit-il comme pour changer de conversation.

_J'sais.

Grimmjow arrêta la voiture dans la rue de chez lui et ils rejoignirent tous les deux l'appartement. Le bleuté s'était assuré que personne ne les avait suivis et en rentrant, il se précipita sur son téléphone. Sans doute était-ce pour faire son rapport sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ichigo, lui, se dirigea directement dans la chambre. Il était exténué. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps, le corps meurtrier. Il n'avait même pas la force de se masturber pour se soulager enfin. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était enfin être au calme, dormir…

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et il tomba dans un très profond sommeil.

---------------------------------------

_Tiens, bois ça!

Ichigo venait d'être réveillé le lendemain par Grimmjow.

Il lui tendait un verre d'eau dans lequel un médicament effervescent quelconque avait été dissout.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

_Tu bandes encore?

Le roux acquiesça d'un signe de tête et but le verre d'eau sans aucun autre mot, ni protestation. Evidemment qu'il était encore excité… Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il ne l'était plus?

_Tu f'rais mieux de dormir encore, ajouta-t-il. Il pleut dehors, c'est un temps d'merde de toute façon...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant?

Grimmjow soupira en reprenant le verre vide que lui rendit Ichigo.

_Rien, enfin j'espère. Pour toi, le « Kurenai club » c'est finit, Bambi!

_Quoi?!

Ichigo se redressa vivement sur le lit et se pencha vers le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pourquoi? demanda-t-il. J'ai besoin de ce boulot!!

_T'as envie de te retrouver dans le catalogue de Schiffer, c'est ça? cracha l'Espada. T'as envie que quelqu'un te traite comme je l'ai fait hier?

Le roux baissa les yeux tristement. Il lui semblait que la violence de Grimmjow hier, avait été une sorte de leçon pour lui. Le bleuté semblait lui avoir donné une leçon, ou bien encore avait-il laissé sortir sa colère. Une colère dirigée contre Schiffer et contre lui. Avait-il été jaloux?

_Je sais que c'est dangereux, reprit l'orangé, mais il me faut un travail! Je ne peux pas rester ici comme ça!! Qui va aider mon père?

_T'as gagné assez de fric pour l'instant pour les aider pendant un moment, nan?

_Oui mais...

_On avisera le moment v'nu. Maint'nant, pionce, et ne viens pas m'emmerder!

Il sortit de la chambre sur ces mots et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Ichigo resta un moment immobile, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi Grimmjow s'obstinait-il à vouloir l'éloigner de Schiffer de la sorte? Pourquoi le protégeait-il avec tellement de conviction?

Il se replaça sous les draps, soupirant de bien-être. Il avait mal à la tête, au dos, partout. Tout ça l'avait épuisé et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir pour oublier...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la soirée, tiraillé par la faim, il se leva avec difficulté.

Il marchait en canard et il sentait son entrejambe le brûler intensément.

En passant dans le salon et en apercevant Grimmjow penché sur son ordinateur, il le maudit silencieusement. Il le maudit pour ne pas le laisser partir loin d'ici.

Le bleuté sembla faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ne réagissant pas du tout à sa présence.

Le roux ouvrit le frigo et y chercha quelque chose à manger, enfournant le tout dans sa bouche tellement il mourrait de faim. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à manger tout ce qu'il trouvait. Et il se tourna enfin vers l'évier pour se servir un verre d'eau tout en scrutant par la fenêtre. Pur réflexe.

Mais il eut tord… Son ventre se tordit soudain et son cœur se serra. Il était là… En bas, sur le trottoir, accompagné de deux hommes immenses : Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il tendit un bras vers Grimmjow sans quitter les hommes des yeux :

_Hep! Lança-t-il.

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui et se mit debout pour regarder lui aussi par la fenêtre. Ichigo sentit la proximité de son corps contre le sien et ferma les yeux un instant, c'était insupportable! Il était à deux doigts d'exploser dans son caleçon...

_On dirait bien que t'avais raison finalement, dit le bleuté dans un souffle.

Ils regardèrent discrètement Ulquiorra et ses hommes remonter dans la voiture et celle-ci s'éloigna dans la rue sombre.

Ichigo soupira de soulagement et Grimmjow retourna s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était.

_Alors, tu admets que je ne suis pas complètement fou?

_Je l'admets, répondit le numéro 6 d'un ton léger sans le regarder.

_Génial…

Ichigo quitta la cuisine et se renferma dans la chambre. Il avait l'impression d'être dans cette pièce depuis des mois, et de ne pas avoir respiré l'air frais depuis des lustres! Il avait juste besoin de sortir d'ici. Dans cet appartement, il avait l'impression d'être confiné, d'être entouré par le bleuté tout entier, et c'était peut-être cette sensation qui renforçait ses sentiments pour lui.

_Merde, chuchota-t-il en se glissant sous les draps.

Il avait tant dormit qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il restait allongé, un bras replié derrière la tête et ses yeux collés sur les rideaux épais de la pièce.

L'odeur de Grimmjow était après lui, sur sa peau, comme collée. L'air tout entier était pollué par l'odeur de l'Espada aux cheveux bleus.

Son odeur piquante, sa chaleur… Ichigo pouvait sentir tout ça à travers l'air ambiante de la chambre. Les draps eux-mêmes semblaient n'être là que pour porter son odeur et rendre le roux complètement fou. Il aimait sentir le parfum de Grimmjow, son shampooing. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et soupira tout en fermant les yeux.

Sa main se dirigea inconsciemment vers son sous-vêtement, caressant doucement la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Il était tellement dur depuis longtemps, que seule l'odeur aphrodisiaque de son hôte lui suffit à passer à l'action.

C'était trop, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce désir et cette excitation qui prenaient son corps, et surtout son bas-ventre.

Brûlant comme un volcan, ses mains se saisirent de sa verge totalement dressée, énormément gonflée. Et sous les draps, il commença à se masturber, imaginant Grimmjow en train de l'embrasser.

Il était devenu un fantasme pour lui, pire qu'un fantasme, un rêve, une illusion inaccessible. Il hantait ses pensées et son corps à chaque minute de la journée… C'était insupportable.

Dans un geste rapide, il releva le drap qui le mettait en sueur et dévoila à l'air libre ses caresses indécentes. C'était la première fois qu'il s'activait sur son propre sexe aussi ardemment, voulant faire sortir le liquide blanc. Il espérait, par cette opération, extraire également le bleuté de son corps, comme un exutoire. Il soupirait très fort, se moquant de savoir si on pouvait l'entendre, si Grimmjow pouvait l'entendre.

_Hn… Grimmjow…, murmura-t-il dans un soupir de plaisir.

Sa main augmenta la pression autour du sommet de son membre maintenant moite, et dans quelques minutes, il allait se libérer enfin. Il le voulait, il n'en pouvait plus…

Il stoppa tout à coup ses mouvements de va et viens qui le faisaient gémir en découvrant Grimmjow sur le pas de la porte.

Ses mains lâchèrent son sexe soudain et il poussa un cri de stupeur. Il se bougea violemment, son dos tapant contre la tête du lit.

Le bleuté était là. Depuis quand l'observait-il se donner du plaisir tout seul?

Ichigo sentit ses joues s'enflammer et une honte insupportable s'abattit sur lui. Les yeux scrutateurs de Grimmjow fixaient son sexe en érection et le roux remonta soudain le drap sur lui pour se cacher.

Il le regarda alors avancer vers le lit, sans rien dire. Qu'allait-il encore lui dire? Il allait lui ordonner de faire quelque chose, de déménager finalement?

En réalité, il se retrouva stupéfait lorsque son hôte monta sur le lit et se rapprocha de lui. Leurs regards se collèrent et le roux vit une étrange lueur briller dans les yeux turquoises, une lueur implorante, triste et mélancolique. Il n'osa rien dire et se redressa pour s'asseoir contre la tête du lit. Le bleuté rapprocha un peu plus son visage du sien et Ichigo retint sa respiration. Leurs lèvres étaient beaucoup trop proches pour qu'elles ne se rencontrent pas…

Et elles se rencontrèrent enfin, dans un baiser exigeant. Les langues se trouvèrent et ne se quittèrent plus pendant un long moment, si bien que le plus jeune en laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il plaqua une main sur la nuque du bleuté qui se glissa sous les draps et se plaça au-dessus de son corps.

Ichigo sentit le poids du corps de Grimmjow reposer sur le sien et cette sensation lui suffit à gémir plus fort. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce dernier s'écarta doucement de lui mais sans bouger de sa position.

Il était tellement attiré par cet homme, il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, qu'il lui fasse l'amour, le sentir en lui… Il ne voulait que ça. Même s'il avait été violent avec lui, même s'il serait encore violent avec lui…

_J'te veux, murmura-t-il en appuyant sur sa nuque pour qu'il revienne prendre ses lèvres.

_Je sais, laissa échapper le bleuté avant qu'ils ne repartent dans un baiser.

Celui-ci fut plus langoureux, plus passionné que le précédent. Leurs mains n'avaient pas encore commencé à parcourir les corps, comme s'ils voulaient faire durer l'instant très longtemps.

Lorsque Grimmjow commença à embrasser son cou sur toute sa longueur, Ichigo ferma les yeux, c'était si bon de le sentir contre soit, de sentir sa bouche sur lui, son souffle chaud, ses mains puissantes. Il se laissa surmonter par un flot d'émotions trop grandes et poussa un gémissement sonore lorsqu'il vint mordiller l'espace entre son cou et son épaule.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ichigo débordait de désir, littéralement.

_J'te veux… en moi, gémit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Fais-moi l'amour...

_J'fais pas l'amour, Bambi. J'baise c'est pas pareil.

_Alors j'm'en fous, baise-moi!

_T'as pas besoin d'un autre soulagement avant?

_Si…

Grimmjow vint capturer ses lèvres dans un souffle excité et l'autre commença à le déshabiller, rapidement, s'activant à caresser les zones les plus sensibles.

Ichigo se cambra violemment, comme jamais, alors que le bleuté passait rapidement sa langue sur son mamelon déjà dressé. Il était excité, comme jamais. Sentir la virilité de Grimmjow si gonflée contre la sienne, était une torture pour le rouquin. A chaque fois qu'elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, il avait un gémissement si plaintif que l'Espada se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris une drogue euphorisante.

La langue brûlante de Grimmjow caressait son corps activement. Les gémissements du plus jeune résonnaient dans la chambre, sans aucune pudeur, sans retenue. Une douce musique euphorisante, excitante, qui prit le bleuté à la gorge.

Et lorsqu'il prit son membre en bouche, Ichigo laissa échapper un cri de totale libération. Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure bleue, si douce, et observa le bleuté sucer son membre activement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ceux du plus jeune étaient mi-clos, bouillant de désir et d'amour et ceux du bleuté brillaient mais d'une lueur qui n'était pas familière au rouquin. D'où venait cette lumière qui avait soudain envahit son regard?

Mais il n'eut guère le temps d'y penser car il se libéra dans la bouche de Grimmjow avec un cri de pur jouissance, qui résonna dans tout l'appartement. Son corps trembla violemment et se cambra à lui en casser le dos.

Ce fut certainement l'orgasme le plus intense que l'orangé n'avait jamais eu. Avoir été excité aussi longtemps n'avait fait qu'augmenter le plaisir au final…

_C'était rapide, commenta le bleuté en s'essuyant la commissure des lèvres. T'as dut t'tripoter pendant un moment pour qu'ça soit si rapide…

Ichigo haletait, les yeux fermés, sous lui. Sa poitrine se soulevait très rapidement et sa bouche cherchait plus d'air désespérément. Grimmjow le regarda reprendre son souffle, sans cesser de caresser son corps. Il prit ses cuisses entre ses mains et les écarta pour s'y frayer un chemin.

_Mmmm, laissa échapper Ichigo en sentant son index décrire des petits cercles sur son anneau de chair.

_Tu d'vrais pas gémir mon nom comme tu l'as fait t'a l'heure, Bambi. Ca réveille la bête…

Grimmjow introduisit bientôt un doigt en lui et le bougea tout de suite à l'intérieur.

_Mmmm, gémit de plus belle Ichigo en se tortillant sur le lit.

Ca brûlait très légèrement, c'était encore un peu douloureux mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser : Grimmjow introduisit deux doigts supplémentaires et fit se redresser violemment Ichigo en trouvant sa prostate, quelques minutes plus tard. Le roux attrapa son bras vivement et le fit se pencher en avant pour capturer ses lèvres sauvagement. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie, lui arrachant un gémissement et la suçota activement. Il était fou de désir pour cet homme et ces trois doigts à l'intérieur de lui le rendaient complètement dingue.

_Bambi, laisse-moi... J'étais tellement bien à l'intérieur...

_Viens à l'intérieur, lui souffla le roux à l'oreille.

Grimmjow retira ses trois doigts et Ichigo se redressa soudain pour se mettre à plat ventre devant son membre dressé.

_Mph…, ricana le bleuté, t'es pas obligé de faire ça…

Les pupilles ambres remontèrent sur lui et la main de l'orangé saisit son membre.

_Putain de bordel de merde, lâcha-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si vulgaire mais là, la situation s'y prêtait grandement.

Pourtant, même si Grimmjow s'était déjà introduit en lui, il comprit d'où était venue son immense douleur.

_Bordel de merde, répéta-t-il, elle est… putain elle est énorme!

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_Bah ouai… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? Ta bouche est trop p'tite…

_Ca va! C'est pas non plus la Tour Eiffel!

Grimmjow eut un rire encore plus sadique et serra les dents en voyant la bouche grande ouverte du rouquin avancer progressivement vers son membre dressé.

D'ailleurs, ses yeux roulèrent d'eux-mêmes dans ses orbites lorsque cette bouche se referma sur lui.

Ichigo était un gros taré! Dès le début, il engloutissait son membre, à s'en faire vomir, son sommet venant taper jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

_T'es taré!!! Hurla-t-il en tirant sur les cheveux oranges. Ta bouche est trop p'tite pour ça!!!

Ichigo se contenta de plisser les yeux en refermant ses lèvres de plus belle sur la peau tendue et chaude. C'était étrange, très étrange. C'était doux, mais en même temps rugueux, vraiment très contradictoire. Mais ça avait quelque chose de très excitant, surtout lorsque Grimmjow laissa sa tête basculer en arrière avec un râle léger.

L'orangé laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant ses cheveux être empoignés brutalement, mais ce geste avait pour but de le guider dans son rythme, et il se laissa faire par la main experte.

_Si t'mets pas la langue Bambi, j'vais être frustré…

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent vers lui et le bleuté eut carrément un coup au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Surtout que comme il le lui avait suggéré, il ajouta sa langue à ses mouvements de vas et vient.

_Oh bordel…, gémit Grimmjow en plissant les yeux. Doucement… Lèche plus doucement, tu…

Sa bouche était peut-être trop petite mais c'était justement ce qui faisait que c'était encore meilleur. Grimmjow sentit son front en sueur, pour la première fois de sa vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui donnait des sueurs avec une bouche…

Ichigo, de son côté, ne savait pas s'il s'y prenait bien, si c'était bien ou non. Il sentait le membre de Grimmjow palpiter contre sa langue, entre ses lèvres et son goût était étrangement aphrodisiaque.

« C'est vraiment trop bizarre mais… Bon sang, c'est le truc le plus excitant que j'ai jamais fait! »

Il s'appliqua consciencieusement, voir même un peu trop d'ailleurs, et Grimmjow lui demanda bientôt d'arrêter.

Il haussa les sourcils lorsque l'orangé remonta son visage vers lui :

_T'avais jamais fait ça avant, vraiment? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

_Bien sûr que non!! Répliqua l'autre avec colère.

_Eh bin… On vient d'te découvrir un aut' talent, Bambi!

_Tais-toi et assis-toi!

_Tu comptes faire quoi? Prendre le d'ssus?

_Et toi, tu comptes dire non?

Le regard turquoise devint tout à coup très pervers et l'orangé sentit qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise, car l'instant d'après, Grimmjow avait déplié ses jambes devant lui et attrapé Ichigo pour le préparer activement, tout ça sans le prévenir.

_Aïe…, gémit-t-il en sentant à nouveau ces trois doigts d'insinuer violemment en lui.

_Chuuuut… , lui chuchota l'autre en lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

_Tes doigts sont gros! Pas aussi gros que ton machin mais ils sont gros!

_Faut bien habituer ton p'tit cul a recevoir ma visite, t'crois pas?

Ichigo prit appui sur ses épaules et plissa les yeux, tout en laissant faire le bleuté. Il était définitivement dominé par ce type, et ça peu importe la situation.

Lorsque les doigts se retirèrent, il se souleva légèrement en s'appuyant de plus belle sur les épaules musclés de Grimmjow et vint s'asseoir sur son membre. Il laissa échapper un cri de pur plaisir, accompagné par un gémissement du bleuté qui avait laissé sa tête reposer en arrière.

_Grimmjow…

_Ca fait du bien? Demanda l'autre avec une voix de pervers.

_C'est énorme…

_Ouai… Maint'nant qu'tu l'as eu dans ta bouche, t'comprends que personne d'aut' pourra te faire jouir comme j'vais t'faire jouir!

Le bleuté posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'orangé qui gémissait toujours plus fort, le yeux plissés, la bouche grande ouverte, les sourcils haussés. La sensation de douleur fut vive, voir même très vive.

_Allez, Bambi, lui chuchota le bleuté en serrant légèrement les dents, montre-moi que t'es pas juste un pleurnichard…

Le roux dut serrer les dents pour s'acclimater au diamètre quelque peu impressionnant du bleuté et poussait des soupirs pour se détendre. Lorsqu'enfin il lui sembla qu'il s'y était accommodé, il prit appui sur les épaules robustes pour s'élancer sur le membre de Grimmjow. Et son geste fut si violent qu'il en trembla.

« C'est impossible… C'est tellement bon… On dirait… on dirait qu'il a été fait spécialement pour moi, pour me donner du plaisir! »

Le membre de Grimmjow heurta de plein fouet la prostate du rouquin qui se mit à trembler en échappant un cri aigue. Il agrippa le cou de son vis-à-vis, y enroula ses bras et vint cacher son visage à l'intérieur. Son oreille se trouvait juste au niveau de la bouche de Grimmjow qui laissait échapper des soupirs forts. L'entendre aussi bien réveilla encore plus de sensations en lui et il ne s'en trouva que plus excité encore.

_Comme ça, juste comme ça! Cria-t-il alors que Grimmjow accompagnait ses mouvements en bougeant son bassin.

Il voyait encore ces taches blanches, il aimait ces tâches blanches. Son corps était encore si léger, il flottait dans les airs. Pourtant, il était solidement accroché aux épaules de Grimmjow mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Son visage était tourné vers le plafond, ses yeux plissés par le plaisir qui tombait comme une cascade dans son corps. Sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper des cris alors qu'il s'asseyait allègrement sur le membre tendu du bleuté.

Ce dernier observa son visage, il observa Ichigo en plein orgasme et le sentit soudain se déverser contre son ventre en serrant les dents et en étouffant un gémissement plaintif, venant du plus profond de ses poumons.

Grimmjow était bientôt à bout. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du roux et traça une ligne de sa langue tout le long. Il descendit lentement le long de son cou puis dériva sur son épaule.

_Ngh…, gémit Ichigo en frissonnant.

Grimmjow sut qu'il avait trouvé un point très sensible et s'attela à lécher ce point avec avidité. Mais il était proche de la délivrance.

_Han! Si on reste dans cette position, j'vais v'nir à l'intérieur, gémit-t-il en serrant les dents.

_Viens en moi, Grimmjow, en moi! Plus profond!

Grimmjow lâcha ses hanches et plaça ses mains sur le lit derrière lui, à plat. Il y prit appui pour commencer à soulever son bassin en rythme et donc, donner plus de profondeur à ses mouvements. Ichigo ouvrit grand la bouche d'où un cri aigue s'échappa et vint coller son front contre celui du bleuté :

_N'arrête pas de bouger… N'arrête pas… Je sens que… c'est bon!

Sa tête retomba soudain en arrière et il trembla violemment encore une fois. Ses jambes étaient tellement secouées de tremblement que Grimmjow en fut étonné. Il serra les dents et les draps entre ses doigts.

_C'est bon, Bambi! Continue... Arg!

Grimmjow se raidit alors et souleva son bassin pour que son membre pénètre encore plus profondément en Ichigo. Ce dernier sentit le bleuté se vider en lui, dans des halètements profonds, des gémissements plaintifs et des frissons non réprimés. Il trembla légèrement en se retirant et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Ichigo se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, encore étourdit par son orgasme. Il haletait et sentait son postérieur le brûler.

Grimmjow tomba également en arrière, allongé sur le dos, le roux encore entre ses jambes. Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, à reprendre leur souffle, sans rien dire.

La semence de l'Espada coulait le long des fesses de l'orangé, lui procurant des frissons désagréable. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, quelque peu sal maintenant. Mais ça avait été tellement bon...

Le bleuté commença soudain à se sortir d'entre les jambes du plus jeune et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Et alors qu'il allait se lever, une main vint lui saisir le bras.

_Non, entendit-il murmurer le roux, reste…

_J'crois pas non. Maint'nant, t'es "décontaminé" de Schiffer, Bambi. Dis merci à Tonton Grimmy! Et puis, j'voulais juste m'amuser un peu…

Ichigo se releva précipitamment et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

_Non, dit-il, c'est… c'est faux, n'est-ce pas? Grimmjow, je…

_Quand toute cette histoire s'ra terminée, toi et moi nous romprons tout contact. On s'reverra jamais, j'préfère te l'dire avant que tu t'imagines des choses insensées.

_Non! Je t'...

_Navré, mais c'est comme ça, trancha-t-il violemment en se relevant d'un seul coup, sans égard pour l'autre qui avait sa tête au creux de son cou.

_Pourquoi tu as couché avec moi deux fois? Pourquoi?!! S'écria Ichigo en le regardant avancer vers la porte de la chambre. Réponds-moi!!

Mais Grimmjow était déjà sortit et avait refermé la porte.

_POURQUOI TU NE REPONDS JAMAIS A MES QUESTIONS?!!!! Hurla-t-il alors que des flots de larmes se déversaient sur ses joues.

« Je te déteste!! »

Il s'enfouit sous un oreiller et finit par s'endormir, le corps secoué de sanglots légers.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?

___________________________________________

**_« J'étais tellement bien à l'intérieur » ma réplique favorite. Sortant de la bouche de Grimmjow c'est juste… Wouahoo! ^^_**


	12. Celui qui se déclarait

_**J'aime bien les titres de chapitres avec « Celui qui…. ». Me rappellent Friends!**_

**____________________________________________**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se déclarait.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warning : **Une petite scène de préliminaires... En fait, ce sont même des pré-préliminaires! lol.

____________________________________________

**Celui qui se déclarait**

_Bienvenue au Gotei 13, Renji!

Byakuya poussa une immense porte d'une salle de réunion à l'intérieur d'un important immeuble de Tokyo.

La pièce présentait une table ronde blanche, autour de laquelle treize personnes étaient assises.

Le rouge avait fini par accepter. Il avait finalement accepté de quitter le « Kurenai club », à la demande de Byakuya, pour rejoindre l'organisation du Gotei 13.

_Si tu rejoins nos rangs, Renji, avait dit le noble, nous ne serons jamais séparés. Nous travaillerons ensemble, toi et moi. Ne le désires-tu pas?

Evidemment qu'il le désirait. Il voulait être aux côtés de cet homme plus que tout. Il était fou de Byakuya Kuchiki et aurait pu entrer dans n'importe quelle organisation pour lui faire plaisir.

Le rouge resta scotché sur plusieurs visages des capitaines présents. Le premier d'entre eux : celui d'Aizen Sosuke, son patron au « Kurenai club ». Il était là, assis droitement dans un siège. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne portait pas ses lunettes carrées et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière, une mèche tombant sur son front.

Plus loin, deux clients habitués du club et de Kaien : Ukitake Jyuushiro et Kyouraku Shunsui.

Byakuya pris place dans un siège et invita Renji à venir se placer à sa droite tout en restant debout.

Ce dernier était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ces onze hommes et ces deux femmes semblaient tous le dévisager et il se sentait presque oppressé par leurs regards.

_Le Gotei 13, commença un vieillard face à lui avec une immense barbe blanche, est une organisation anarchiste, mon jeune ami. Lorsqu'on y entre, on n'en sort pas!

Renji tourna ses petits yeux marrons sur l'immense barbe blanche de celui qui avait pris la parole. Il semblait émaner de lui une certaine noblesse, une majesté remarquable et Abaraï pensa, avec justesse, qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver cet homme d'un certain âge.

_Notre organisation se divise en treize « parties » d'importances égales, et nous occupons chacun un rôle. Mais avant tout, le Gotei 13 lutte pour la liberté des peuples et pour un avenir sans hommes politiques et autres hommes de pouvoir! Le peuple doit régner seul pour permettre la paix à ce monde. C'est dans ce sens, qu'a été monté le Gotei 13. Partout dans le monde, nous, les treize capitaines du Gotei, nous luttons contre toute forme de jugement arbitraire, nous sommes pour la libre-circulation des marchandises, des hommes et des biens.

Renji déglutit difficilement. Le vieillard qui parlait, remonta alors vivement la manche de sa chemise pour dévoiler une cicatrice en forme de bâton sur son biceps droit :

_Je suis Yamamoto, capitaine de la première division et commandant de l'organisation du Gotei 13. Abaraï Renji, tu as été affecté à la sixième division, sous les ordres du capitaine Kuchiki. Vu ta position et le fait que tu sois encore un novice dans notre organisation, il nous faudra te tester.

Le rouge lutta contre la sécheresse qui avait envahit sa gorge tout à coup. Où s'était-il encore fourré?

_Le capitaine Kuchiki semble te porter une confiance que je respecte, reprit Yamamoto. Cependant, nous ne pouvons t'ouvrir les portes du Gotei 13 sans preuve de ta bonne volonté et de ta dévotion.

_Je suis certain que Renji fera tout ce que vous conviendrez nécessaire, commandant, intervint alors Byakuya de son ton froid.

Yamamoto croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il toisa Renji et celui-ci se sentit devenir tout petit.

_Puisque la sixième division est déjà sur le terrain, reprit-il, il va de soit que vous porterez votre aide à notre allié. Abaraï Renji, sous les ordres de ton capitaine, tu aideras Ulquiorra Schiffer dans ses affaires.

_Pa… pardon? Demanda le rouge en bougeant nerveusement.

Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et il étouffa un cri lorsque Byakuya lui envoya une tape dans le ventre, en guise de réprimande.

Qu'est-ce que Ulquiorra Schiffer venait faire là-dedans?

Pourquoi le Gotei 13 voudrait-il lui porter main forte?

_Schiffer sert nos intérêts, reprit le commandant. Son intention n'est ni plus ni moins de réussir à faire circuler des marchandises, quelles quelles soient, entre les pays. Que ce soit des hommes, de la drogue ou des lingots d'or, ceci ne me regarde en rien. Cet homme œuvre pour la libre-circulation. Nous nous devons donc de l'y aider. Seras-tu prêt à l'aider également, Abaraï Renji?

---------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était dans un état lamentable. De toute façon, il avait l'impression que plus il dormait dans ce lit, plus il était fatigué et que plus il restait ici, plus il se faisait du mal.

Ses fesses étaient très douloureuses, et pour quel résultat? Celui de se faire avouer que l'on n'était qu'une poupée gonflable. C'était ce qu'était Ichigo pour Grimmjow : une poupée gonflable.

Il se servait de lui, quand il le voulait. Et le roux savait une chose : Grimmjow pourrait venir le trouver n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, il serait toujours prêt à lui donner son corps. N'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer ça…

Il sortit de la chambre la tête basse, n'osant même pas regarder en direction du canapé où le bleuté se trouvait sûrement, les yeux plantés sur son ordinateur.

Mais Ichigo remarqua une chose : il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement.

Il leva les yeux.

Personne.

Grimmjow n'était pas là.

Il entra dans la cuisine où il espéra trouver un mot de son hôte lui signifiant qu'il était sortit, mais non, rien. Pas un mot, rien.

Il soupira et se fit du thé. Il aimait le thé, il le préférait au café. Ce café si fort qui empestait même jusque dans la chambre lorsque le bleuté s'en faisait : il en avait horreur.

La douce odeur du thé vert envahit ses narines et il se détendit quelque peu. Quand il n'était plus là, Ichigo pouvait souffler. Il ne sentait pas sa présence oppressante, étouffante… Grimmjow avait un tel impact sur lui qu'il l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il se sentait comme enfermé dans un bocal lorsqu'il était là… C'était une sensation affreuse.

Aimer et désirer quelqu'un si fort, et savoir que cette personne vous rejetterait quoiqu'il arrive. Qui pourrait aimer ça? Est-ce qu'il était sado masochiste? Certainement.

Sinon, il aurait déjà pris ses affaires et se serait enfuit de cet appartement qu'il voyait comme une prison. Et Ulquiorra Schiffer ou pas, il serait rentré chez lui et peut-être que le mafieux l'aurait trouvé, peut-être qu'il l'aurait kidnappé, qu'il l'aurait même tué.

Mais Ichigo ne voyait pas comment se sortir de cette situation autrement. Il ne craignait pas Schiffer, il ne craignait pas de devoir l'affronter, plus maintenant en tout cas. Celui qu'il craignait c'était Grimmjow, c'était lui qu'il craignait le plus. Parce qu'une douleur de cœur est certainement plus vive, plus agressive, plus douloureuse que la douleur physique. Sans aucun doute.

Il observa le thé dans le fond de sa tasse, il était froid à présent et il n'aimait pas le thé froid. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était la douce sensation de Grimmjow sur son corps. Il aimait sentir ses lèvres chaudes sur lui, sa poitrine brûlante sur la sienne, son souffle dans son cou. Il aimait tout de lui, même cette affreuse cicatrice sur sa poitrine. Il aimait tout de Grimmjow, absolument tout.

Même son air hautain, ses piques agressives, ses répliques méchantes. Ichigo se l'avouait : il détestait les piques acerbes du bleuté, il en avait horreur. Mais au-delà de cela, même lorsqu'il lui parlait méchamment, quand il lui lançait ses insultes, le roux avait l'impression d'exister. Rien que le fait qu'il s'adresse à lui, sans même le regarder, il avait conscience d'exister pour lui. Et de ne pas être qu'une entité abstraite qui habiterait sous son toit pour une durée indéterminée.

_Mph… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

Sûrement pas rester ici en tout cas…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, il fallait qu'il se sorte absolument de cette situation, qu'il s'en échappe, qu'il court loin de lui. C'était définitivement la meilleure des solutions.

Il se leva dans un mouvement rapide et se dirigea dans la chambre d'un pas décidé. Il remplit son sac de ses affaires, les enfournant énergiquement à l'intérieur et le referma. Sans aucun regard pour la pièce, il sortit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Et au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit.

Ichigo resta pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés.

_Merde!! S'écria-t-il alors.

Grimmjow se tenait devant lui, le visage en sang, sa main enserrant son bras droit où sa chemise était imprégnée de sang.

_Dégage!

Le bleuté le poussa du passage et se précipita dans l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui et en enclenchant tous les verrous.

Ichigo le regardait, paniqué. C'était quoi tout ce sang? Et tous ces hématomes sur son visage? Et ses yeux remplis de haine?

Il le regarda fermer tous les rideaux de l'appartement et s'effondrer sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il haletait, il avait couru visiblement. Ichigo était choqué, profondément choqué. Surtout qu'il se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, son sac en main, prêt à partir. Que s'était-il passé? Il savait qu'il devait partir, que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais…

Son sac tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd et il se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrit le congélateur et sortit plusieurs glaçons qu'il enferma dans un torchon propre. Puis, il s'approcha de Grimmjow et tenta d'appliquer le tout sur ses hématomes au visage. Mais une main puissante envoya valser les glaçons qui s'écrasèrent en mille morceaux contre le mur à côté.

Ichigo sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Cet homme avait frappé son bras de sa main pour empêcher son geste, comme s'il ne voulait pas être secourut…

L'orangé resta stoïque. Abasourdit par la réaction de son hôte, il l'oberva haleter. Sa tête basse et une main serrant son bras droit, Grimmjow étira une légère grimace en jetant un oeil à sa blessure. Une blessure sanguinolente, ne laissant rien présager de bon.

Le roux se retourna alors vivement, fila en direction de la salle de bain et ramena de quoi le soigner. Il avait à peine posé le tout sur la table, à côté du blessé, que ce dernier le repoussait déjà :

_Dégage! Lui lança-t-il méchamment. Dégage!

Ichigo ne l'écouta pas et revint de plus belle vers lui en empoignant son bras blessé. Avant d'être repoussé à nouveau, il déchira sa chemise à l'endroit de sa blessure, et eut à peine le temps de voir une plaie saignant abondamment qu'il s'était retrouvé à terre, poussé violemment par le bleuté.

_Dégage bordel!! Hurla-t-il en plissant les yeux de douleur. Va t'enfermer dans cette putain d'chambre comme t'sais si bien faire!!

Le plus jeune releva cette pique, encore une fois.

Était-ce un reproche? Lui reprochait-il de rester enfermé dans cette chambre toute la journée?

Il se releva, attendit quelques secondes et s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool pour désinfecter la plaie. Il entendit Grimmjow rire sadiquement ou bien ironiquement, il ne savait pas. Il appliqua un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la blessure et le bleuté frissonna en serrant les dents.

_J't'ai dit d'dégager! Lança-t-il entre deux soupirs de douleur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_Pose pas d'questions.

_T'as vu ta tronche?

_Ouai… Pfff… Aizen me laiss'ra jamais bosser avec cette gueule là. File-moi un glaçon!

Ichigo délaissa le coton d'alcool pendant un moment et chercha un glaçon que Grimmjow lui prit violemment pour se l'appliquer sur sa pommette gauche, particulièrement enflée.

Pendant ce temps, le rouquin étudiait la plaie :

_Tu as besoin de points.

_T'es médecin?

_Mon père tenait une clinique, ça m'est arrivé de le voir pratiquer, répliqua-t-il d'un ton colérique.

_Mais t'es pas médecin.

_Alors va voir un médecin toi-même!

Grimmjow eut un rire sadique à nouveau. Il soupira ensuite et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

_Va falloir dégager d'ici, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

_Quoi?

_On va dégager d'là. Szayel m'a app'lé ce matin pour que j'lui file un coup d'main. Selon lui, Schiffer avait une rencontre importante aujourd'hui. On a essayé d'le suivre, mais des mecs de c'taré nous attendaient au tournant…

_Il vous sont tombés d'ssus?

_Ouai. Bordel, on était à deux doigts d'savoir avec qui il fait affaire, putain d'merde! A coup sûr l'type qu'il devait voir était important!

_Quel rapport avec le fait qu'on doit dégager d'ici?

_Ils savent où j'habite, ils savent sûrement que t'es là. J'm'attends à c'qu'ils débarquent ici d'un moment à l'autre…

_Quoi?

Ichigo s'était figé.

_Tu veux dire…

_Ouai, soupira Grimmjow. Bien sûr qu'ils vont le faire, quand Schiffer le voudra, c'est tout.

Le rouquin cessa d'appliquer le coton d'alcool et observa la plaie ouverte.

_C'est pas beau.

_Ouai, comme ce monde pourrie!

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et chercha activement dans les tiroirs de la cuisine ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Grimmjow avait relevé les yeux vers lui et l'observait s'afférer.

_Laisse tomber, lui dit-il alors. Laisse tomber.

_Tu veux perdre ton bras?

_Me prends pas pour un con, j'vais pas perdre mon bras pour si peu, ducon!

_Si t'es si malin, pourquoi tu t'es laissé tabassé comme ça?

_Ce type était une armoire à glace, j'suis pas superman. Son putain d'couteau m'a fait cette putain de blessure qui m'fait un putain de mal!

_Ca doit faire mal, vu le nombre de « putain » que tu viens de dire dans cette phrase, ironisa Kurosaki.

_Te fous pas d'ma gueule, ducon!

Ichigo se planta devant lui, une aiguille dans la main et du fil dans l'autre. L'Espada eut une grimace :

_Hors de question, ducon. J'vais pas te laisser r'coudre mon bras.

_Pourquoi pas?

_Parce que j'ai pas confiance….

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Grimmjow soupira de douleur légèrement. Evidemment, il ne voulait montrer à personne, et surtout pas à Ichigo, qu'il souffrait le martyr.

_T'es vraiment qu'un con, lui lança l'orangé en désinfectant l'aiguille et le fil. Si ta plaie reste comme ça, tu vas avoir une infection. Il faut la refermer!

_Ta gueule! J'aime pas quand tu fais ton chef comme ça! C'est chiant… T'fais chier.

_Toi aussi tu fais chier! T'es vraiment débile de t'être battu contre ce type, tu le sais ça?!

_T'aurais préféré qu'il me bute p't'et'? Demanda-t-il avec un rire.

_Ouai, au moins comme ça Schiffer m'aurait déjà baisé, kidnappé ou tué!

La gifle vola sur la joue droite du roux qui en tomba à terre, heurtant de plein fouet le sol. Il eut un cri de douleur et regarda le bleuté avec des yeux exorbités. Son souffle s'était accéléré dans sa poitrine et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_T'sers vraiment à rien, laissa échapper le numéro 6 avec un rire.

Ichigo n'hésita pas une seconde, il sortit de la cuisine, se rua dans l'entrée, prit son sac et commença à ouvrir les verrous de la porte d'entrée.

_Où tu vas? Demanda le bleuté en avançant vers lui, sa main toujours sur sa blessure au bras.

_Je me casse! Au moins comme ça tout le monde sera content pas vrai?!

Sa main ne put atteindre le dernier verrou car Grimmjow l'avait attrapé par l'épaule gauche et l'avait plaqué contre le mur :

_T'iras nulle part!

_Tu te prends pour qui? Mon père? Et ne me sors pas que je te dois la vie ou une connerie du genre parce que je crois avoir déjà payé ma dette en te servant de poupée gonflable!!

Une autre gifle le frappa de plein fouet et Ichigo plaqua sa main sur sa joue avec une grimace. Il tua littéralement le bleuté du regard qui se contenta de sourire :

_Tu crois que j'me servais d'toi comme d'une poupée gonflable, c'est ça qu'tu crois?

_Oui…

_T'as sûrement raison, comme d'habitude. T'es qu'un gamin t'comprends rien à la vie, t'as aucune idée de c'qu'est le monde dehors! Y en a des tas des types comme Schiffer qui sont prêts à tout, même à tuer pour… pour leur business ou pour approcher un pauv' type comme toi!

_C'est toi le pauvre type, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas simplement me barrer? Hein?!

_Parce que s'ils te buttent, j'aurais failli à ma mission, à mon devoir, ducon! J'dois te protéger maintenant que t'es venu foutre ton gros nez là-d'dans, tu comprends ça?

_J'm'en fous!

_C'est comme qu'tu remercies l'type qui t'a sauvé la vie : moi?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

_Tu crois que je vais dire quoi : merci? Arrête de te prendre pour superman, je m'en fous que ce type me tombe dessus, je m'en fous! S'il me butte, tant mieux parce qu'alors je pourrais me sortir de cette prison étouffante ou tu m'as mis! S'il me butte, tout ça n'existera plus, tu n'existeras plus et je ne serai pas là en train de crever d'amour pour toi alors que tu me regardes à peine! Ca me tue de… d'être amoureux d'un mec comme toi! Qu'il vienne me butter j'm'en fous, j'ai plus rien à perdre!!

L'orangé se tut, la respiration saccadée, à moitié coupée par le trop plein d'émotions qu'il venait de relâcher. La messe était dite.

Il détourna ses yeux violemment, ne voulant pas affronter le regard turquoise qu'il savait moqueur en ce moment-même. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'affronter…

Grimmjow n'avait pas cessé de le regarder, et pendant de longues secondes il continua de déchiffrer les paroles dites par Ichigo, ses yeux turquoises lançant des poignards.

Finalement, son visage se détendit quelque peu, voir même trop.

Il éclata de rire.

Un rire si horrible qu'il tordit les entrailles d'Ichigo. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était déjà assez horrible comme ça d'avoir dit la vérité alors pourquoi en plus lui riait-il au visage?

_Quoi? Tu m'aimes? Demanda le numéro 6 en riant. Mais t'es encore pire que c'que j'pensais Ichigo! Deux misérables sauteries et tu tombes amoureux d'moi? J'devrais m'sentir flatter mais vraiment tu t'attendais à quoi?

_T'es vraiment… qu'un salaud, Grimmjow!

La vision du plus jeune se troubla. Les larmes étaient montées bien trop vite dans ses yeux. Elles ne devaient pas tomber. Non, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

_Franchement, Ichigo, reprit-t-il avec un sourire, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tomber amoureux d'toi, hein? Tu croyais que j'tomberai dans tes bras comme une vierge effarouché? Vraiment…

_Ta gueule!! S'écria l'orangé, les dents et les poings serrés. Je parie que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'être amoureux de quelqu'un, tu me fais la morale mais t'es pas mieux que moi!! T'es horrible!! Je ne me supporte même plus pour être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que toi! J'me déteste!! J'me déteste pour ça!!

_Génial, Ichigo. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai b'soin de soigner mon bras moi. Et j'ai b'soin de calme pour faire mes points de suture moi-même. Alors va dans la chambre et m'emmerde pas.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la cuisine.

Ichigo resta longuement ainsi, dans l'entrée. Ses larmes n'étaient pas tombées, à son plus grand soulagement. Et peu à peu, sa vision devint moins floue, les larmes se retiraient. Cependant, une rage vive vint lui empourprer le visage, son cœur le faisait souffrir horriblement.

Il était horrible, Grimmjow n'avait aucun sentiment, aucun respect rien du tout! Comment Ichigo pouvait-il aimer une personne comme lui?

Il inspira profondément, trahissant un léger tremblement et vint s'entourer lui-même de ses bras, se sentant vide et sale, même honteux. Pourquoi? Pourquoi faire autant de mal? Grimmjow était un enfoiré, un salaud, pourquoi lui avait-il abandonné son cœur?

_Arrête de chouiner ça fait chier! Entendit-il le bleuté dire depuis la cuisine.

Il releva vivement la tête, les dents serrées et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

C'était trop. Grimmjow le mettait hors de lui et il n'allait pas s'en sortir de la sorte. Il avait piétiné ses sentiments comme une vulgaire feuille morte au sol, il l'avait humilié alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Soudain, il se précipita dans la cuisine pour se ruer sur lui. Apparemment, Grimmjow avait terminé ses poings de suture et désinfectait le tout. Il regarda Ichigo s'avancer vers lui avec un sourire de sadique mais le perdit lorsque l'orangé le poussa et le fit tomber au sol, avec la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à terre, le roux surplombant l'autre. Il attrapa violemment le menton du bleuté et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une telle force que l'autre en gémit de douleur. Ichigo le tenait fermement alors que le blessé gesticulait dans tous les sens pour l'arrêter.

Il cassa le baiser après quelques secondes et plissa les yeux douloureusement :

_JE T'AIME!! JE T'AIME BORDEL!!! hurla-t-il à s'en vider les poumons.

Grimmjow se figea sous lui et son visage se détendit étrangement.

Ichigo rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit que le bleuté ne bougeait plus. Il vit son visage détendu.

_T'es vraiment trop con, putain…, cracha le blessé.

Ce dernier poussa le plus jeune pour prendre l'avantage sur lui et le surplomber. Il tenait fermement ses bras et Ichigo prit soudain peur. Il semblait très en colère, une lueur de rage brillait dans ses yeux et il eut peur de cet homme tout à coup. Qu'était-il capable de faire? S'il pouvait tuer des hommes de sang froid alors…

_T'es p't'et' pas si naïf que j'le pensais, après tout, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave. J'sais très bien que t'es amoureux de moi, Bambi. J'ai voulu te briser l'cœur pour que tu m'détestes. Tu devrais pas tomber amoureux d'un mec comme moi, j'suis pas un mec « bien ». J'm'aime déjà pas moi alors comment veux-tu qu'j'ai un peu d'respect pour les hommes? Tout c'que j'aime c'est tuer et m'amuser…

_Je ne partirai plus! S'écria le roux d'un ton convaincu et convaincant.

_J'ai bien compris. J'm'attendais pas à c'que tu reviennes comme ça. J'croyais que t'allais te r'mettre à pleurer comme une fille et partir, comme l'aurait fait le pauv' p'tit Ichigo trouillard…

_Tais-toi!

_T'en as p't'et' plus dans le pantalon que j'le pensais.

Ils restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux longuement ainsi. Le roux sentait le ventre de Grimmjow contre le sien, se soulever à chacune de ses respirations. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, son corps brûlant au-dessus du sien et cette sensation le fit soupirer de plaisir.

Le bleuté laissé échapper un petit rire moqueur. Ichigo avait horreur de ça, il avait horreur lorsqu'il se moquait de lui, lorsqu'il l'insultait, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à ce moment précis. Le voir au-dessus de lui, sentir ses mains sur ses bras, il se sentait totalement soumis, complètement à lui.

_Grimmjow, dit-il dans un souffle, je…

_Arrête de dire des conneries, t'vas encore en dire une plus grosse que toi.

_Non, arrête de toujours me rabaisser et de me dire ce que je dois faire! Je suis assez grand pour… pour te dire ça : tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Le bleuté resta stoïque. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion à part un sourire moqueur et blessant. Mais Ichigo ne le remarqua à peine. Il était hypnotisé par ses yeux turquoises par son odeur entêtante, son toucher salvateur.

Les mains de Grimmjow lâchèrent ses bras et les mains du roux vinrent se poser sur sa nuque pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui. Etrangement, Grimmjow ne résista même pas et se laisser embrasser par le jeune homme sous lui.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était passionné, très passionné. Leurs langues s'entortillaient l'une dans l'autre et la main du bleuté saisit tout à coup la ceinture de l'orangé pour commencer à la détacher. Son geste était vif, violent et il ouvrit le pantalon du plus jeune avec agressivité pour ensuite aller ouvrir le sien rapidement. Il prit violemment la main d'Ichigo et la plongea au sein de son pantalon pour qu'il vienne saisir sa virilité quelque peu gonflée.

L'orangé eut un gémissement en sentant sous ses doigts la peau tendue du sexe chaud de Grimmjow. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités en sentant la main de son vis-à-vis venir le caresser au même endroit.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux et commencèrent des caresses plus dures. Ichigo sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, son bas-ventre brûlait de désir comme jamais…

Lorsque le baiser se coupa, le roux laissa échapper un gémissement.

_Bordel, murmura Grimmjow en baissant les yeux pour se voir masturber le membre d'Ichigo, j'te fais un effet du tonnerre on dirait!

_Encore…

_Oui, à ton âge on en veut t'jours plus! T'as les hormones en ébullition, j'ai jamais vu ça!

La main libre d'Ichigo l'attrapa violemment par la nuque à nouveau, et ses lèvres captèrent sa bouche. Le bleuté eut un frisson lorsque le pouce de son partenaire passa négligemment sur le sommet de son membre, à un endroit plus que stratégique.

Ichigo ronronnait, Ichigo planait, Ichigo voulait arrêter le temps.

C'était si bon, si bon d'être à lui, si bon de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Il sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Il était complètement fou de cet homme…

_Grimmjow…

Le gémissement, oh combien excitant, qui accompagna son nom, fit sourire le bleuté et il se redressa pour commencer à descendre ses lèvres le long du cou musclé.

Soulevant le tee-shirt du roux, sa bouche traça un chemin entre ses pectoraux puis entre ses abdominaux, contournant son nombril, et enfin allait s'attaquer à un endroit encore plus sensible, lorsqu'un bruit dans l'entrée les fit s'immobiliser tous les deux.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux et entendit sa respiration devenir encore plus courte.

Quelqu'un avait introduit quelque chose dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

Ichigo trembla d'appréhension et resta lui aussi immobile sous le bleuté.

_C'est quoi ce bruit? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Mais Grimmjow s'était relevé en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Tout en refermant son pantalon, il se précipita sur l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine. Il en sortit une arme et fit irruption dans l'entrée, le bras tendu en mettant l'arme en joue.

Ichigo était resté à terre, allongé sur le dos, le pantalon ouvert, totalement paniqué. Qui était entré? Pourquoi Grimmjow ne tirait-il pas? Que se passait-il?

_Ah? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda enfin le bleuté en abaissant son arme dans un souffle.

Il entendit des pas dans l'entrée et son cœur accéléra. Qui était là? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

Les pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt, une silhouette apparut dans la champ de vision d'Ichigo.

Une femme, assez grande, vêtue de blanc. De longs cheveux verts épais, de grands yeux gris, un visage fin et harmonieux, une poitrine très généreuse.

Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Grimmjow et lui donna un baiser envieux sur les lèvres :

_Salut, Grimm'! Lança-t-elle joyeusement avec une voix aigue. Tu es dans un état lamentable! Tu as encore fait des tiennes?

____________________________________________

_**Tadam! Ca fait mal… Pauvre Ichigo.**_

_**Je crois que vous aurez compris qui vient de débarquer dans ma fic, non?**_


	13. Celui qui savait appâter

_**Ce chapitre n'est manifestement pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit, dans cette fic tout du moins... Mais essentiel pour l'intrigue!**_

__________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui savait appâter.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

_______________________________________

**Celui qui savait appâter**

Ichigo était resté littéralement choqué par le baiser échangé entre la nouvelle inconnue et Grimmjow. Toujours allongé sur le sol, il s'était quelque peu relevé en se hissant sur ses avant-bras. Il espérait une explication de la part de Grimmjow. Tout de suite.

Mais ce dernier faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Qui était cette femme? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé? Ichigo se sentait ridicule, invisible et trahit!

D'un mouvement rapide, il referma son pantalon, mettant enfin un terme au moment que le bleuté et lui avaient échangé peu avant. Puis, la jeune femme avança dans sa direction, remarquant enfin sa présence, en lui lançant un regard surpris.

Ichigo ne se releva pas, il n'en avait pas la force. Il soutint le regard gris perçant de la nouvelle venue, sentant son souffle se figer dans ses poumons.

_Qui c'est celui-là? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton remplit de mépris.

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, c'était une manie à lui de ne jamais répondre aux questions. Il se contenta d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, leur tournant le dos. Ichigo ne savait pas quoi faire. Qui était cette femme bon sang? Est-ce qu'elle était sa petite amie? C'était quoi ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé?

Il se sentit alors bouillonner de rage et ses poings se serrèrent. Les yeux gris face à lui étaient froids, perçants, scrutateurs. Le roux la défia du regard, ce qu'elle remarqua aisément. Et apparemment, ces signes de rebellion et de défi envers elle ne semblèrent pas lui convenir. Elle tendit son bras rapidement devant elle, pointant une arme en direction du jeune homme, avec un hochement de tête :

_Désolée, poils de carotte, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es un intrus par ici. Je vais devoir, malheureusement, t'éliminer.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux énormes. Il trembla de tous ses membres et pointa son regard sur le canon de l'arme qui le visait. Il voulait parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi Grimmjow ne disait-il rien? Est-ce que cette femme travaillait avec lui?

_Nell!

La voix du bleuté retentit soudain dans l'appartement en faisant sursauter l'orangé. Nell se tourna vers lui :

_Quoi? Demanda-t-elle. Tu sais très bien quels sont les ordres et…

_J'ai besoin d'ce gamin.

Ichigo sentit son souffle bruyant sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de lui? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_J'ai besoin d'lui pour atteindre Schiffer. Il est intéressé par c'gamin et j'compte m'en servir comme appât.

« Appât? » se demanda Ichigo en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. « Qu'est-ce que…? »

_Hé!! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant dans un bond. C'est quoi cette histoire?

_Un appât, hein? Reprit Nell en se tournant de nouveau vers le roux. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que Schiffer pourrait lui trouver.

_Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais c'que j'te dis est la pure vérité.

Nell abaissa son arme soudain dans un cliquetis métallique. Elle la rangea dans un holster qu'elle portait sous sa veste et adressa un sourire au rouquin :

_Je m'en occuperai plus tard, assura-t-elle en le fixant.

Elle prit place dans le canapé à côté de Grimmjow et sortit une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit. Le numéro 6 la pris sans dire un mot et commença à lire.

_Ichigo, va dans la chambre, dit-il soudain sans lever les yeux du papier.

_Là, c'est toi qui fais ton chef! Répliqua le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que ça me concerne aussi alors…

Nell tourna des yeux interrogateurs sur lui et il lui lança un regard noir.

_Va dans la chambre!! S'écria méchamment Grimmjow sans le regarder encore une fois.

Ichigo tressaillit en entendant son ton particulièrement agressif. Il se décida alors à s'exécuter, même s'il mourrait d'envie de baffer cet homme aux cheveux bleus.

_Tu fais chier Grimmjow, souffla-t-il en passant devant son hôte.

Puis, il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant allègrement la porte. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, et il ne voulait plus que Grimmjow le traite comme un moins que rien, ou comme s'il n'existait qu'à moitié.

Il resta plaqué contre la porte, le souffle court, les yeux fermés.

« Qui est cette fille? Que se passe-t-il? Elle a dit qu'elle… qu'elle allait me tuer! »

_J'ai appris que tu avais butté cinq mecs en deux jours, tu fais toujours dans la discrétion et dans la délicatesse, entendit-il Nell dire à travers la porte. Et t'es mal en point, tes fringues sont couvertes de sang!

Il se figea. Cette fille travaillait pour sûr avec lui, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ichigo tourna doucement la tête et plaqua son oreille à la porte de la chambre. Il savait que si l'un d'entre eux découvrait qu'il écoutait leur conversation, il serait dans de sals draps. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait écouter, tout écouter.

_J'pas vraiment eu l'choix, répondit Grimmjow d'une voix lointaine.

_Je vois. Les ordres de Stark sont très clairs comme tu peux le lire. Apparemment, tu es toujours le rouleau compresseur de l'Espada.

Il entendit un petit rire sadique de Grimmjow, il ne le connaissait que très bien. Puis le bleuté poussa un soupir plaintif si fort que le roux en sursauta.

_Quelle poisse! Gémit-il. J'suis pas encore assez impliqué comme ça? Est-ce que Stark sait au moins c'que j'fais pour choper Schiffer?

_Oui, il le sait, répondit Nell dans un petit rire. Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix.

Il y eut un silence.

_Désolé Grimm', je n'ai rien contre toi mais je vais être obligée de rapporter la présence de cet… individu chez toi.

_Tu comptes dire quoi exactement, hein? Que j'héberge un gamin que j'me tape tous les soirs?

_Tu as toujours su te servir des gamins dans son genre. Tu aimes ces joujous, je le sais.

_Ouai. Et celui-là est un sacré coup, il envoie au pieu!

Ichigo colla encore plus son oreille à la porte en entendant parler de lui. Son souffle était bruyant, ses poings s'étaient serrés quand Grimmjow avait parlé de lui comme d'un « joujou ». Est-ce qu'il était vraiment un jouet pour lui? Il ne lui servait qu'à assouvir ses besoins sexuels?

« Espèce de sal con! »

_Code Espada numéro 3, entendit-il Nell lancer dans le vide. Oui…

Il y eut un long silence suivit de pas dans le salon. Ichigo se figea en craignant que Grimmjow ne vienne dans la chambre mais les pas semblèrent s'éloigner puis cessèrent enfin.

_On a un intrus dans le nid, reprit Nell. Non… Aucun risque. O.K… Il veut te parler.

_Tss…

Il y eut un autre silence et Ichigo entendit ensuite la voix de Grimmjow :

_Numéro 6...

Il y eut un très long silence. Ichigo n'entendait absolument plus rien. Au bout d'un long moment, Grimmjow reprit :

_C'pas vraiment un intrus, t'sais, commença-t-il. J't'ai expliqué l'histoire d'ce gamin, hein?

Un autre silence suivit les paroles de Grimmjow, pendant lequel il se contenta d'acquiescer aux paroles de son interlocuteur.

_J'voudrais pas foutre en l'air l'avantage qu'on a sur Schiffer... J'te donne ma parole, Stark! T'peux compter sur moi... J'crois que vu comment Schiffer l'veut on peut s'attendre à que'qu' chose d'autre. T'vois? Franchement, si le type que j'garde avec moi l'intéresse autant, y'a pas à tortiller du cul... On va voir ça... O.K... Comme d'hab quoi?.... Et si on trouve qui est l'commanditaire de Schiffer, on fait quoi au juste?...

Un long silence s'installa. Ichigo fronçait les sourcils pour écouter le moindre son de voix du bleuté. Mais il ne comprit pas tout à sa conversation téléphonique. Au bout d'un long moment, Grimmjow poussa un soupir long et plaintif, il avait raccroché.

_Bordel, fais chier! Va falloir encore que j'm'occupe de ça.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Encore un silence, plutôt pesant celui-là.

_Grimm', je suis ta supérieure, je finirai bien par le savoir alors autant que tu me le dises tout de suite!

_Faut qu'j'aille m'en occuper. Szayel a d'nouveau une piste…

_Sur le commanditaire de Schiffer?

_Ouais. Ils se rencontrent de plus en plus ces derniers temps apparemment.

_Où tu vas?

Il y eut un petit silence puis il reprit :

_Voir Szayel, pis c'soir j'me pointe au « Kurenai club ». Aizen m'a demandé d'passer.

_Ah? Il ne peut vraiment pas se passer de toi?

Grimjow eut un rire ironique :

_On dirait bien ouais!

_Ou alors c'est toi qui ne peux pas te passer de lui?

Nouveau silence, plus lourd celui-ci. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait la nature de la relation entre Aizen, le patron du « Kurenai club », et Grimmjow. Il voulait cependant en savoir plus.

_Aizen est un enfoiré!

_Tout le monde est un enfoiré avec toi Grimmjow!

_Parce que tout l'monde m'fait chier et beaucoup! Sauf c'mec…

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Le roux resta immobile derrière la porte.

« Sauf ce mec? » De qui parlait-il? L'orangé espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait de lui, même s'il en doutait fortement.

Il y eut des bruits de pas sonores qui semblèrent se rapprocher de la porte de la chambre.

Ichigo se rua sur le lit et y tomba à plat ventre, faisant semblant de dormir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et se referma. Deux mains l'attrapèrent fermement par les épaules et le firent se retourner vivement.

Dans le mouvement, Ichigo leva sa main et tenta de l'abattre sur Grimmjow. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Le gifler?

Les sourcils du bleuté se froncèrent :

_Me touche pas! Lui cracha le roux.

_Ouh… Bambi se rebelle?

Grimmjow recula de quelques pas alors que le plus jeune se relevait pour lui faire face. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le bleuté évite la conversation :

_C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda-t-il. J'suis pas un « appât » ou un truc du genre!

_Calme-toi, Bambi. T'fais vraiment flipper quand tu t'énerves!

_Te fous pas de moi, j'en ai marre!

Les mains puissantes de Grimmjow vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux bleus et il soupira en baissant les yeux :

_Désolé, mais t'vas devoir te coltiner « Miss j'débarque à l'improviste ».

_Ca rime presque en plus..., soupira le roux. Tu retournes au « Kurenai club »?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage :

_T'écoutes aux portes, Bambi?

_Me dis pas que tu l'aurais pas fait à ma place! Laissa échapper le roux en riant, ce qui surprit son hôte. Je t'ai dit de me laisser partir, mais t'as pas voulu. Tu as encore fait jouer ta fierté qui dépasse la taille de l'Empire State Building!

_Etale pas ta science comme ça Bambi. J'vais être jaloux.

_J'veux venir aussi.

_Hein?

Le bleuté le fusilla du regard.

_Hors de question, finit-il par répondre, toi t'restes là avec Maman Nell. Elle va t'surveiller…

_J'suis pas un gosse!

_Nan, j'avais remarqué Bambi.

_Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Grimmjow s'était soudain approché de lui et avait enfermé ses bras entre ses mains avec une force étonnante.

_J'te donne un baiser d'adieu, Bambi, répondit-il en avançant son visage vers l'autre.

_Va crever! S'écria le jeune homme en se sortant de son étreinte.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, en tailleur, et ignora royalement le bleuté qui resta stoïque de son côté.

_Mais j'y vais, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'vais aller crever de c'pas, Bambi. Pleure pas trop sur ma tombe, s'te plait!

_T'as intérêt à revenir en un seul morceau, lança-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Grimmjow posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et eut un sourire sincère, pour une fois.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Bambi?

_Nan, je m'inquiète pour moi, sal dégénéré! Me laisse pas tout seul avec cette bonne femme!

_J'y penserai, Bambi. A plus!

Et il sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter, avant même que le rouquin n'ait eu le temps de poser ses yeux sur lui une dernière fois.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez ce type?

Schiffer savait plus que bien qu'il avait tué ses hommes. Le mafieu savait aussi certainement qu'Ichigo se trouvait chez lui. Alors pourquoi diable allait-il au club maintenant?

Et cette Nell, quel était son rôle dans tout ça? Si elle travaillait avec lui, si elle était sa supérieure, comme il l'avait entendu, pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui s'en chargeait?

La vérité, c'était que la même question trottait encore dans son esprit : partir ou rester? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider...

Il voulait partir, il voulait quitter cet appartement, cet homme qui lui en faisait baver, cet homme qui semblait avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur lui. En même temps, il voulait rester, il voulait à nouveau sentir son corps contre le sien, l'embrasser à nouveau. C'était un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne auparavant. Et il était si intense qu'il semblait chasser de son esprit toute idée d'évasion.

_Si j'suis pas rentré d'ici d'main, tu sais c'que t'as à faire, entendit-il dire Grimmjow depuis l'entrée.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondit Nell avec un rire, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait qu'à attendre dans cette chambre qu'il revienne. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortir d'ici et de se retrouver face à cette femme aux cheveux verts!

_Dis-moi juste une chose, Grimm', reprit-elle avec une voix plus faible. Il est amoureux, hein?

_Ouais.

_Encore un. Tu les collectionnes!

_J'sais.

_Bah… Tu vas pas te plaindre si? C'est toujours mieux de pouvoir manipuler un appât lorsqu'il est amoureux, non? Et puis, je suis certain que tu en profites bien.

_Essaye pas d'faire celle qui s'intéresse à moi. T'es pathétique.

Ichigo serra les poings, sa respiration était devenue très irrégulière. Ses dents se serrèrent et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge foncée.

Comment pouvait-il encore supporter de telles paroles? Il était un être humain. D'accord, il était peut-être naïf, jeune, un peu « cucul la praline »… Mais de quel droit Grimmjow jouait-il avec lui? Comment pouvait-il se servir de lui tout en connaissant ses sentiments?

Grimmjow était une ordure, il était horrible! Il ne méritait pas d'être aimé, pourquoi Ichigo s'était-il amouraché de lui?

« Amouraché »? Se demanda-t-il alors en s'allongeant sur le lit. C'était bien plus que ça. Ichigo n'était pas amouraché mais amoureux à en crever de cet homme qui le traitait comme un moins que rien, qui le prenait pour son objet et qui le rabaissait sans arrêt même devant d'autres personnes.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer lentement. Il entendait la voix de Grimmjow résonner dans sa tête : « T'sers à rien » lui avait-il dit, « J'compte m'en servir comme appât », « Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tomber amoureux de toi? », « joujou ».

Il mordit l'oreiller violemment en plissant les yeux, empêchant un cri de rage de sortir de sa gorge. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre lui dire des choses horribles, il ne voulait plus entendre tout ça, il voulait juste… il voulait juste dormir…

--------------------------------------

Après avoir passé la journée avec Szayel, tournant et retournant les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux, pour découvrir l'identité du commanditaire de Schiffer, Grimmjow avait la tête comme une citrouille. Il aimait ce boulot, mais là, ça devenait un vrai casse-tête chinois...

_Reste cool, vieux, se répétait-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, reste cool...

Il pénétra comme à son habitude au "Kurenai club", les mains dans les poches et mâchouillant un chewing-gum.

Les lumières chaudes, couleur sang, se reflétèrent sur ses bras nus et caressèrent sa peau en lui procurant une sensation de bien-être. Le velouté du « Kurenai club » était plus qu'une simple impression. C'était une sensation que vous pouviez toucher du doigt, palper de la pulpe de vos doigts.

Et automatiquement, la température de votre corps augmentait violemment, vous donnant des sueurs froides, et vous emportant plus loin que vos pires fantasmes ne vous porteraient jamais.

Grimmjow n'avait pas de fantasme. Tout du moins s'il en avait, il n'avait pas l'intention de s'avouer qu'ils étaient des fantasmes. Grimmjow ne fantasmait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin, et surtout, il n'avait pas le temps. A quoi bon rêver lorsque la réalité vous donnait déjà tout ce que vous désiriez?

Le sexe, le sang, la liberté.... Oui, sa liberté ne venait qu'en troisième position. Car il considérait qu'avoir le sexe dans sa vie, et faire couleur du sang étaient déjà une forme de liberté en soit.

Il passa rapidement devant le bar, en saluant de la main Yumichika et Kaien, puis prit la direction des escaliers du club.

Lentement, il gravit les marches menant à l'étage de l'établissement. C'était là que se trouvait le bureau d'Aizen. Il détestait avoir à y pénétrer, avoir à fréquenter cet homme. Mais il devait le faire, il n'avait guère le choix, pour sa mission. Lorsqu'on entrait dans l'Espada, aucune possibilité de refuser une mission. Vous deveniez un objet, littéralement. Voilà où se trouvaient les limites de sa liberté...

Mais Grimmjow s'en moquait. L'Espada l'utilisait? Il utilisait l'Espada pour avoir une vie plus trépidante. Et puis, sans se voiler la face, Aizen était un bon coup....

Bref, Grimmjow ne s'était jamais plaint et avait toujours rempli ses missions avec succès.

Cependant, en pénétrant ce soir-là dans le grand bureau d'Aizen Sosuke, il se surprit à penser qu'il risquerait bien de faire rater cette mission avec ces conneries… Une petite fraise bien juteuse dansait devant ses yeux, et il n'avait qu'une envie : l'avaler toute crue!

_Tu es en avance, lança la voix grave et profonde d'Aizen.

_Désolé, répondit le bleuté en déposant sa veste sur le siège face au bureau de son amant.

Aizen se contenta de lui sourire et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Docile, le bleuté s'exécuta, s'asseyant prudemment sur les cuisses du patron du « Kurenai club ». Ce dernier lui donna un léger baiser auquel Grimmjow répondit faiblement.

_Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda la brun en haussant les sourcils. Tu as l'air préoccupé.

_Non, tout va bien.

Il poussa alors Grimmjow de côté et celui-ci se releva pour observer son amant en faire de même. Il remit en place ses stylos et fit du rangement sur son bureau.

Le bleu l'observait, fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

_On va chez toi? Demanda-t-il.

_Oui, répondit l'autre. J'arrive!

Le numéro 6 sortit donc du bureau pour attendre le brun sur le palier de l'étage. Depuis cet endroit, il dominait l'entrée du club et le bar. Kaien était toujours là, un verre à la main, remuant légèrement son bassin au son de la musique qui retentissait en fond d'ambiance.

Grimmjow resta pensif un moment. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais été attiré par quelqu'un comme Kaien. Il était plutôt pas mal, il était beaucoup plus son style d'homme qu'Ichigo ne le serait jamais…

_Pourquoi j'pense à c'crétin moi? Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse car Aizen sortit de son bureau et ils descendirent tous les deux ensemble dans l'entrée.

_Bonne soirée, patron! Lança Kaien avec un sourire.

_Oh merci! Répondit Sosuke en remettant en place ses lunettes.

Grimmjow resta impassible, se contentant de suivre son patron comme l'aurait fait un petit chien obéissant. Il devait se faire passer pour un petit toutou obéissant. Il avait réussit jusque là à séduire Aizen, à le faire ramper devant lui. Pratiquement.

Il le tenait fermement, et il n'était pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Pour le boulot, et uniquement pour le boulot...

Deux longs mois après avoir été embauché au club, Aizen avait commencé à lui tourner autour. Grimmjow n'y avait pas été pour rien. Il lui lançait souvent de grands sourires et jouait de son charme en présence du patron du club. Il l'appâtait avec ses propres armes. Le bleuté avait toujours été excellent pour appâter les hommes.

Il avait fallu attendre trois mois de plus pour que Aizen daigne l'emmener chez lui. Et encore maintenant, alors qu'ils se fréquentaient depuis plus de six mois, Grimmjow n'avait jamais pu fouiller dans les affaires de Sosuke.

Cet homme était prudent. Trop prudent. C'était comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose et avait dissimulé les preuves de son appartenance au Gotei 13 dans un endroit hautement sécurisé.

Voilà ce que Grimmjow cherchait à prouver : que Aizen Sosuke faisait partie des dirigeants du Gotei 13, et que ces derniers fricotaient avec Ulquiorra Schiffer pour son business.

Mais pour l'instant, rien du tout.

Bordel, le Gotei 13 était loin d'être un enfant de chœur! Et ses adhérents n'étaient vraiment pas des imbéciles. Grimmjow était loin d'être un imbécile lui-même. Il était un fouineur hors pair, même s'il était meilleur en matière de pistage. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Aizen Sosuke voulait absolument lui dissimuler tout de sa double vie, et cela même s'ils avaient une relation quelque peu sérieuse.

_Laisse-moi une cigarette.

Grimmjow ramena le drap sur son corps nu et tendit sa cigarette déjà allumée à Aizen, qui se redressa dans le lit.

_Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose, dit le brun après avoir laissé échapper une bouffée de fumée. Peut-être que tu pourrais laisser tomber la prostitution…

Le bleuté éclata de rire :

_Sérieux, j'aimerais bien, ouais!

_Tu pourrais travailler avec moi, non? Reprit Sosuke. J'ai trop de travail en ce moment. Je possède deux autres établissement en ville…

_Ouais, j'sais. Mais c'pas pareil que le « Kurenai club »!

_Justement, ajouta le brun, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes du club. J'ai du travail par-dessus la tête! Ca serait vraiment trop compliqué de continuer comme ça pour moi.

_Vraiment?

Grimmjow était quelque peu étonné. Même s'il était plutôt rare que quelqu'un puisse l'étonner à ce point.

_Oui, répondit Aizen. Et puis, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se fréquente toi et moi, hein? Six mois? Plus?

_J'en sais rien!

_Sérieusement, j'aimerais que tu viennes habiter avec moi.

Grimmjow rit de plus belle, pendant de longues minutes. Et même le visage calme et serein d'Aizen ne sembla le calmer.

_Jamais personne n'a pris l'risque d'vivre avec moi! lança le bleuté en se tenant les côtes. Enfin, presque...

_Alors tant mieux! Essayons!

_J'suis super sérieux : vaut mieux pas qu'on habite ensemble...

Il se releva alors et se rhabilla tout en continuant de rire.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda le brun.

_J'me casse…

_Pourquoi?

Aizen fronça les sourcils, mais conserva son attitude sérieuse et calme.

Le bleuté l'observa quelques minutes. Sosuke était une ordure, le pire homme qu'il ait rencontré… Mis à part le bleuté lui-même!

_J'ai pas du tout, mais alors PAS du tout envie de vivre avec toi, Sosuke!

_Quoi? Demanda l'autre, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Pourquoi tu…?

_J'en ai rien à battre... Vire-moi, cours-moi après, fais-moi assassiner!

Il haussa les épaules et arbora un sourire triomphant :

_Sayonara!! Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce, puis quittant l'appartement très rapidement.

Aizen était resté assis, tranquillement sur son lit. Son expression étonnée passa aussitôt en un sourire large, et il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il empoigna son portable, posé sur la table de nuit et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

_Sotaïcho? Aizen-Taïcho à l'appareil. Il a plongé la tête la première…. Parfait, n'est-ce pas?

-------------------------------------------

_Gamin?!

Ichigo bougonna dans son sommeil, serrant l'oreiller entre ses bras. Nell frappa puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre :

_Gamin, t'es vivant? J'espère que tu t'es pas tiré une balle!

Elle entra et vit le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Elle haussa les sourcils :

_Quelle plaie! Lança-t-elle avec ironie. Il est onze heures du soir, t'as pioncé toute la journée?

_Mmmm, bougonna Ichigo sans ouvrir les yeux.

_Tu devrais venir manger, tu vas dépérir sinon.

_Laissez-moi tranquille.

_O.K…

Elle sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte. Le roux sortit son visage de l'oreiller et ouvrit lentement les yeux. La chambre était toujours aussi sombre. Il soupira et finit par se lever. Il était complètement déphasé. Il passait son temps à dormir et à vrai dire, c'était le seul moyen pour oublier la situation, pour oublier Grimmjow.

Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans la cuisine d'un pas trainant. Nell était assise à la table, astiquant son arme et le regarda se planter devant le frigo en l'ouvrant. Il y attrapa deux ou trois choses qu'il pourrait manger sans préparation et s'installa à la table, face à la collègue de Grimmjow.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que t'es exactement? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Un prostitué?

_Non! Pas du tout! s'écria-t-il en levant des yeux noirs vers elle.

_Alors où as-tu rencontré Grimm'?

_Je travaille au bar du club d'Aizen.

_Barman, hein? Vraiment, tu n'as pas le profil.

_Je ne vous ai rien demandé!

Même si cette femme avait dit qu'elle « s'occuperait de lui », même si son arme était posée devant elle, prête à l'emploi, Ichigo s'en moquait. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur d'elle, il ne la redoutait pas. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il devait s'en méfier mais c'était plus fort que lui, toutes ses émotions n'existaient que pour Grimmjow, il n'en éprouvait aucune autre. Même pas un tout petit peu de peur pour cette femme.

_Est-ce que tu sais au moins tous les problèmes que tu lui causes?

Le jeune homme la fixa. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis replanta son regard sur son assiette pour manger en silence.

_Tu n'as pas idée dans quelle merde tu as foutu Grimm', rien qu'avec ta présence, n'est-ce pas?

_Je sais très bien que je suis un boulet, pas la peine de me le dire.

_Oh? Vraiment? Pourtant tu es encore ici.

Il y eut un silence. Elle essayait de lui dire qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'en aille? Ichigo en avait parfaitement conscience. Seulement, il n'en avait pas la force.

_Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu dégagerais d'ici.

_Pourquoi ça vous intéresse? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pourquoi tu es resté?

_S'il veut que je dégage, il faudra qu'il me tue!

Nell resta stoïque, quelque peu étonnée par sa réplique. Elle ne s'était pas tellement attendue à tant de volonté de la part de ce gamin qui semblait être terrorrisé par toute cette histoire.

En réalité, l'orangé ne voulait plus partir du tout. Il ne voulait pas laisser une chance à cette pimbêche de se retrouver seule avec Grimmjow, et de lui mettre le grappin dessus...

_En restant ici, tu as bien conscience que tu es tombé dans un engrenage j'espère? Tu y es, tu vas y rester.

_C'est ce que j'ai choisi.

_Je crois que tu ne comprends pas tellement bien dans quoi tu as mis les pieds, gamin, reprit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Grimm' n'est pas un mec bien. Il a un permis de tuer, et il passe son temps à tuer, à risquer sa vie pour coincer des types comme Schiffer. Si tu attendais quelque chose de lui, je préfère te prévenir que…

_Je sais tout ça, la coupa-t-il. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, je sais qu'il peut mourir dans trente secondes et moi avec. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un mec bien, je le sais plus que bien. Mais je suis adulte et je prends mes décisions tout seul. De toute façon, ma vie a basculé le jour ou j'ai commencé à travailler dans ce club. Même si je partais d'ici maintenant je serai poursuivit, alors...

Il se leva et laissa son assiette sur la table, sans même débarrasser. Il se rendit encore dans la chambre et s'y enferma.

Il détestait cette chambre, elle était comme une prison. Mais avait-il le choix de toute façon?

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, à la façon des bébés, sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il avait froid, il se sentait seul. Il était perdu, perdu dans un monde où il n'avait plus aucun repère. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de cet appartement à ses yeux, il voulait juste oublier le monde, ce monde si cruel.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était encore à moitié groggy. Il entendit le son de la voix de Nell à travers la porte de la chambre et celle de Grimmjow lui répondre.

Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer au son de cette voix rauque. Il se rendit compte alors que Grimmjow lui avait manqué. Il avait envie de la voir, là, tout de suite!

Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux. Les deux autres étaient dans la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé et le regardèrent avancer dans la pièce, la tête basse. L'orangé laissa son regard glisser sur l'homme aux cheveux bleus et celui-ci lui lança un sourire sadique, dont il avait le secret. Le roux ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait ce sourire, à vrai dire, il lui foutait plutôt la trouille. Mais tout ce qui venait de Grimmjow, à son intention, ne pouvait être considéré comme malsain. Il était simplement heureux qu'il le regarde et qu'il lui sourit.

_Bien dormit? Demanda le bleuté.

_Ouais…

Ichigo se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit à côté de Nell. La jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle arborait un air préoccupé qui n'échappa pas à l'orangé :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il. Vous avez encore tué quelqu'un?

Il se tourna vers Grimmjow :

_C'est ça?

_Nan, Bambi, répondit-il en se levant pour se servir une autre tasse. Pas du tout.

_Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'abord, nous devrions te dire ce qui se passe, dit alors la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Ichigo la fusilla du regard.

_Nell…, soupira Grimmjow en secouant la tête, j'suis crevé. Commence pas avec c'gamin!

_Très bien, finit-elle par dire en se levant. Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle sortit de la pièce, ses talons claquant sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

_J'aime pas cette fille, lâcha soudain Ichigo alors qu'un silence religieux régnait dans l'appartement. Elle va rester ici longtemps?

_Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, alors arrête de t'plaindre. J'en ai rien à foutre qu'tu l'aimes pas.

_Je ne t'aime pas non plus, rétorqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Grimmjow ricana. Disons que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il lui avait crié au visage la veille. C'était même l'opposé complet de « je ne t'aime pas »…

_Nell est ma supérieure, j'ai pas d'ordre à lui donner. Alors si elle estime qu'elle doit rester ici, elle restera. Et c'est pas toi qui la f'ra partir.

_Je déteste cet endroit.

_Arrête de t'plaindre deux s'condes. T'es en vie, c'est d'jà pas mal, non?

_Tss…

Ichigo termina d'un seul trait sa tasse de thé et se leva pour aller la nettoyer dans l'évier. Grimmjow l'observait d'un œil mais il s'en moquait.

_J'aime pas cet endroit, un point c'est tout, dit-il en déposant la tasse propre dans l'égouttoir. Et je me sens seul, j'ai horreur de ça. Et je m'ennuie…

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans laisser la chance au bleuté de répondre, puis rentra dans la chambre. et s'assit contre la tête du lit. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis quelques minutes seulement, lorsque Grimmjow entra. Il ne dit rien, ne lui lança même pas un regard et se contenta de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, les coudes sur les genoux et le menton posé dans la paume de sa main droite.

Le roux haussa les sourcils. Cette présence du bleuté le mettait mal à l'aise.

_J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, lança-t-il.

_Moi aussi, répondit le bleu, c'est ma chambre j'te signale.

_Sans blague? Ca pue ton odeur partout, j'avais remarqué!

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et Ichigo resta un moment perplexe.

_Je me sens seul, dit-il alors. Et je me sens traqué. Et j'ai froid dans cette putain de chambre, tu n'as qu'un seul drap.

_M'en fous, Bambi, si t'es pas content c'est pareil. J'vais pas refaire mon lit pour ta poire.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda alors l'orangé. On dirait que y'a un truc qui cloche. Ca c'est mal passé hier?

_Nan, rien ne s'est passé, Bambi. C'est juste Nell qui m'pomp' l'air!

_Alors on est deux!

Grimmjow tourna ses yeux turquoises vers lui et laissa échapper un rire.

_J'ai l'impression qu'on va plus pouvoir s'amuser beaucoup avec elle dans les parages.

_De quoi tu parles?

L'Espada haussa les sourcils. Il savait pertinemment que le roux avait comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

_T'as décidé d'me tenir tête, Bambi? T'as décidé d'me faire tourner en bourrique?

_Plus ou moins oui.

Le bleuté se tourna et se plaça à genoux sur le lit, sans pour autant avancer vers l'orangé. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération :

_Si elle te fait chier, vire-la!

_C'est ma boss…

_Alors tue-la!

_Ahah! Très drôle. Nan, sérieux, j'ai quelque chose d'aut' en tête!

_Ah oui? Et c'est quoi? Demanda Ichigo en levant encore les yeux au ciel. Aller te faire baiser par Aizen?

La dernière question, remplie de haine, n'échappa pas à Grimmjow. Il resta cependant surpris face à la franchise de l'orangé et à sa jalousie non dissimulée.

_Non, répondit-il dans un murmure rauque. C'que j'veux c'est t'retourner violemment, t'voir à quat' pattes, gémir que j'te prenne par derrière. J'veux t'entendre crier, j'veux t'voir prendre ton pied. J'veux voir ton p'tit cul remplit et ça jusqu'à c'que j'en crève!

A partir de la fin de sa réplique, le cerveau d'Ichigo se ferma à toute chose rationnelle, à toute chose censée. Il était littéralement incapable de parler, et même de respirer. Les mots de Grimmjow avaient été un véritable électrochoc pour lui.

Cependant, après quelques minutes, il trouva la force et le courage d'étirer un sourire et lui rit même au nez :

_Vraiment? Alors tu vois j'avais raison : je ne suis qu'une poupée gonflable.

_T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets, t'sais?

_Désolé Grimmjow. Mais je ne fais que réagir comme toi.

_T'comptes jouer la carte de l'abstinence avec moi?

_Ouais, répondit le roux en baissant les yeux. Mais puisque je ne suis pas aussi débile et con que toi, j'accepte que tu m'embrasses.

Le bleuté eut un de ses rires sadiques, croyant à une blague. Mais les yeux ambrés ne semblaient pas plaisanter. Aussi, il ne se fit pas prier : avançant à quatre pattes vers le plus jeune, il positionna son visage au niveau du sien et frôla ses lèvres :

_T'es pire qu'moi en fait, souffla-t-il.

_Non, répondit l'autre. L'élève ne dépassera jamais le maître!

Les lèvres chaudes se refermèrent sur la bouche d'Ichigo et il laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Le numéro 6 dévorait sa bouche sans retenue et l'orangé jubila intérieurement. Voilà ce qu'il cherchait à prouver : « suis-moi, je te fuis et fuis-moi, je te suis ». Grimmjow était vraiment tombé bien bas pour vérifier cet adage, oh combien simplet, mais oh combien vrai! Il suffisait de lui résister ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour qu'il vous court après... Le roux trouvait cependant qu'il était tombé dans le panneau trop facilement. Et si c'était Grimmjow, finalement, qui le manipulait encore?

Sa langue chaude avait ce goût de café, piquant, amer mais tellement agréable mélangé à sa salive. Ichigo aimait ce goût si particulier. L'odeur du shampooing du bleuté envahit ses narines et il sentit les mains puissantes le pousser.

Grimmjow tentait de prendre le dessus, de le pousser pour le dominer. Le plus jeune se laissa faire, il aimait lorsqu'il le dominait, il ne pouvait le nier.

_Ne m'embrasse pas comme ça si tu veux que je respecte mon abstinence, murmura-t-il.

_Justement, j'en ai rien à foutre d'ton abstinence! Lança l'autre en se positionnant à califourchon sur son corps.

Il allait l'embrasser à nouveau lorsque Ichigo posa son doigt sur ses, pour l'en empêcher.

Les yeux turquoises s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise et il mordit son doigt hargneusement.

_Aïe! S'écria-t-il en portant son doigt à sa bouche pour recueillir la goutte de sang qui y perlait. Pervers!

_Masochiste! Répliqua l'Espada avec un sourire sadique.

Le roux le poussa alors violemment par les épaules. Il fut surpris lui-même de pouvoir prendre le contrôle aussi facilement sur le bleuté. Grimmjow avait toujours été l'homme fort, celui qui savait se battre, il avait une force incroyable. Ichigo se sentit pousser des ailes, les ailes de la liberté et de la domination sur cet homme. Tout du moins, à cet instant précis.

Et il voulait que ça continue. Car il se doutait qu'une fois cet instant terminé, Grimmjow reprendrait son contrôle sur lui.

Positionnant ses mains sur le lit, de part et d'autre du visage du numéro 6, Ichigo lui lança un regard amusé. Les mains puissantes se posèrent sur ses hanches et remontèrent bientôt jusqu'à ses reins, son dos et s'insinuèrent sous ses vêtements pour caresser ses mamelons.

Ichigo, entrant dans son jeu, tortillait du bassin et se débarrassa de son tee-shirt alors que l'autre léchait avec appétit son cou, puis le lobe de son oreille droite.

_Ton abstinence part en morceau, gros malin, lui susurra le bleuté.

_Tu crois?

Ichigo se sentait animé d'une force nouvelle. Il avait un pouvoir sur le bleuté : le sexe.

Peut-être Grimmjow l'ignorait lui-même mais le roux savait qu'il aimait son corps, il le désirait également. Les yeux turquoises ne savaient pas cacher ce genre d'émotions. Il aimait jouer? Le roux aussi prenait plaisir à jouer à ce genre de jeu. Et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin...

Plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans le turquoise, il susurra :

_Déshabille-moi!

L'Espada se contenta de le fixer, sans même bouger d'un millimètre, comme si cette demande l'avait laissé de marbre.

_T'sais, Bambi, finit-il par dire avec un ton grave, sans sourire, j'ai l'regret d't'annoncer que tu m'fais un putain d'effet...

La main du plus jeune descendit le long de son cou et frôla son corps, encore dissimulé sous son tee-shirt. Le sourire de Grimmjow réapparut enfin sur ses lèvres, et il les tendit en direction de l'orangé. Lorsque leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, Ichigo comprit qu'il n'avait jamais rien contrôler. Jamais. C'était le bleuté qui avait main mise sur leurs échanges, lui qui contrôlait le baiser. Sa langue était si puissante qu'elle poussait celle du roux dans ses derniers retranchements.

_Dis-moi qu'tu veux que j'te prenne et j'te ferai jouir jusqu'à plus soif. Ce putain d'immeuble va trembler quand j'pilonnerai ton p'tit cul!

La gorge du roux devint subitement sèche et son ventre le faisait tellement souffrir qu'il crut qu'il allait vomir son déjeuner sur le bleuté, là, tout de suite.

_Désolé, Grimmjow, parvint-il à articuler, mais je ne joue plus à ça.

_Quoi?

_Si tu veux que tout ça soit à toi, il va falloir y mettre du tien. J'ai voulu partir, tu m'as convaincu, en quelque sorte, de rester. Alors maintenant, convaincs-moi que je dois me donner à toi…

_C'est quoi encore qu'ces idées tordues, tu t'fous d'ma gueule? Questionna-t-il en suçotant la peau de son cou.

_Non.

Le bleuté eut un petit rire sadique et lui fit face à nouveau, plantant son regard dans celui de l'orangé :

_On joue pas avec moi sans conséquence, Bambi. T'essayes d'faire le mec fort, mais c'est toujours moi qui aurais l'dessus. Et tu l'sais!

_Tu crois?

Le roux étira un sourire mais Grimmjow se releva subitement en le poussant en arrière. Le rouquin tomba à la renverse sur le lit, un oreiller tombant sur son visage, l'étouffant à moitié.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous?!! S'écria-t-il, les joues rosées par le manque d'air.

_J'me casse. Tout à coup, tu m'donnes plus envie du tout…

______________________________________________

_**Ichi s'est fait prendre à son propre jeu. Grimmjow est pas si facilement manipulable. Mais qui sait... ^^**_


	14. Celui qui recevait un cadeau

_**Ca fait deux semaines que je m'acharne sur ce chapitre, il était temps que je vous le livre.**_

_**Et la tête d'Ukitake chapitre 360 page 3 : j'en ai encore mal au ventre... XD **_

**________________________________________________________**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui recevait un cadeau.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings : **Lemon.... Et j'avais aussi oublié de le préciser : Nell sera complètement OOC, désolée d'avance.

**_________________________________________________________**

**Celui qui recevait un cadeau**

_J'me casse. Tout à coup, tu m'donnes plus envie du tout…

Même s'il s'était fait rejeter, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre la réaction de Grimmjow. Il avait toujours pensé que tout ce qu'il voulait de lui était du sexe et rien que du sexe. Et pourtant, alors qu'il lui donnait son corps sans retenu, Grimmjow le repoussait. Pourquoi?

Est-ce qu'il avait été piqué à vif par l'attitude du roux? Etait-il vexé de s'être laissé prendre à son propre jeu?

_Tes petits jeux à la con m'énervent, Grimmjow, dit-il alors en se redressant sur le lit.

Serrant entre ses doigts les draps froids, il espérait que le bleuté ne réagirait pas comme d'habitude. Autrement dit, il ne voulait pas le voir sourire sadiquement ni encore lui dire un quelque chose comme « J'en ai rien à foutre ».

_C'pas un jeu, fut la réponse de Grimmjow. Tu t'rappelles que Schiffer t'court après? T'es au courant qu'un taré t'court après?

_Et alors? Ca empêche pas de vivre! répliqua-t-il.

Mais la dure réalité le heurta de plein fouet : Grimmjow avait raison.

Comment pouvait-il rester aussi insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui? Schiffer après lui, Nell ici... Tout ça aurait dû le faire pisser dans son pantalon!! Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas oublié pourquoi il était ici, qui était Grimmjow, et ce qui faisait que toute histoire avait bouleversé sa vie... Ichigo avait seulement l'impression d'être en sécurité ici, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Le bleuté était le seul responsable de cette situation, lui seul l'avait enfermé dans un cocon presque aseptisé si bien que désormais, le roux se sentait surprotégé.

Il y eut un long silence que le plus jeune brisa finalement :

_Tu veux que je devienne une none parce que ce type veut me chopper?

_Nan. C'que j'veux c'est qu'tu r'gardes la vérité en face, Bambi...

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Les yeux turquoises remontèrent sur le visage de l'orangé. Ce dernier soutenait son regard comme il le pouvait.

_J'ai pas l'temps pour ces conneries.

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre sans rajouter un mot.

Ichigo était à bout. Toute cette tension qu'il avait engrangé depuis le début de l'histoire faisait bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il voulait exploser, littéralement.

Il fallait qu'il opte pour quelque chose qui le calmerait... Comme un bon thé, la seule boisson en ce bas monde qui ait un peu d'utilité à ses yeux. Il lui fallut cependant plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits après ce qu'il s'était passé. Son corps entier tremblait encore, frissonnait. Comment ce type pouvait le faire réagir d'une manière aussi radicale?

Peu avant le déjeuner, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas rester enfermer dans cette chambre éternellement. Il fallait qu'il mange et qu'il prenne ce bon thé.

Se décidant enfin à se rhabiller, il soupira de fatigue. C'était éreintant de tenter de percer à jour ce membre de l'Espada, erreintant de lui courir après sans savoir ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui.

Il sortit de la chambre au bout de longues minutes, et passa devant le salon. Un coup au coeur faillit le faire vomir sur le champ. Il se statufia, ses yeux sortis de ses orbites, son souffle particulièrement saccadé...

Sur le canapé, Nell était grimpée à califourchon sur Grimmjow et ils échangeaient un baiser baveux. Elle avait sa main dans ses cheveux bleus et l'autre sous sa chemise dont quelques boutons avaient été défaits. Ichigo sentit son cœur se serrer et ses yeux devenir humides. Surtout que Grimmjow pétrissait allègrement les seins de bonnet E de sa collègue.

« Fais chier, salaud! »

_Hum! Hum! Toussota-t-il en reprenant son chemin, tête basse, vers la cuisine.

Nell se redressa vivement et fut éjectée quelques instants plus tard par Grimmjow qui se releva dans un bond, en se recoiffant nerveusement.

La jeune femme étouffa un cri en se retrouvant les quatre fers en l'air sur le canapé. Le bleuté l'avait repoussée violemment et elle n'apprécia pas du tout. Elle lança un regard noir à son collègue qui pourtant ne la regardait pas, et qui tentait seulement de reprendre ses esprits en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo repassa devant le salon, une tasse à la main, sans même gratifier Grimmjow d'un quelconque regard. Il le snoba royalement, alors que les pupilles turquoises étaient clairement posées sur lui et il se retint de claquer la porte de la chambre bruyamment. Ca aurait donné trop de plaisir à Grimmjow. Il se serait sûrement délecté de la rage du jeune rouquin et il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Il déposa la tasse sur la table de nuit et se repositionna sur le lit en tailleur. Mais dès que le silence de la pièce tinta à nouveau à ses oreilles, ses poings se serrèrent si forts que sa peau en devint blanche.

« Espèce de salaud finit! Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré Grimmjow! »

Le bleuté savait pertinemment que le plus jeune était amoureux de lui. Mais évidemment, il semblait s'en foutre complètement et embrassait Nell a pleine bouche alors qu'il était dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Pfff… Je parie qu'ils ont dû déjà s'envoyer en l'air sous la douche sans même que j'en ai une petite idée… Et moi qui continue de courir après cet enfoiré total! »

Il secoua la tête d'un air navré. Il se surprit lui-même à ne pas pleurer, même si Grimmjow l'avait profondément blessé. Lui qui avait pleuré si souvent… Ichigo se demanda s'il était en train de mûrir grâce à toute cette histoire. Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il ne serait plus un « chouineur »?

L'odeur du thé embauma toute la pièce, saisissant ses narines, et il soupira en laissant tomber sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. L'odeur du thé avait le don de le relaxer, de le soulager. C'était une odeur si douce, si apaisante. Ca lui rappelait le parfum de sa mère, celui qu'elle portait chaque jour. Il n'était qu'un enfant lorsqu'elle était morte mais pourtant, cette odeur il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. C'était peut-être pour cela que le thé le détendait, parce qu'il lui rappelait sa mère.

Ichigo tenta d'éviter le dîner par tous les moyens. Il ne voulait absolument pas subir le regard de Nell ni de Grimmjow.

Cependant, il quitta tout de même sa chambre à la nuit tombée pour prendre une douche et manger quelque chose. Nell n'était pas là. Toutefois, Ichigo s'en moquait. Grimmjow restait assis sur le canapé, une cigarette à la bouche alors que le roux ne l'avait jamais vu fumer. Depuis quand Grimmjow fumait?

Il haussa les épaules et emmena avec lui son assiette pour manger dans sa chambre. Le salon tout entier empestait la fumée de cigarette et il avait horreur de ça.

Il appela son père dans la soirée. Il avait longuement hésité à l'appeler, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir cacher son appréhension au ton de sa voix. Mais son père ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_Ichigo, tu te rends compte de tout cet argent que tu m'as envoyé?

_Je sais.

_Je ne peux pas l'accepter, c'est ton argent!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Répliqua l'orangé en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai pas le droit d'aider mon père? Et puis il y en a un peu pour l'anniversaire de Yuzu, achète-lui un beau cadeau, elle en a besoin.

_Je lui ferai plaisir, c'est promis.

Il y eut un court silence.

_Ichigo?

_Quoi?

_D'où vient tout cet argent? Demanda Isshin d'un ton inquiet. Je veux dire : tu n'as pas abandonné tes études pour travailler à plein temps, hein?

« Comment dire? Disons que j'ai été obligé, papa » pensa-t-il en serrant les poings.

_Bien sûr que non! Ce travail est une vraie mine d'or, tu sais. Je me fais énormément de pourboire. Et puis…

_Mais tu payes déjà ton loyer tout seul, je ne comprends pas comment il peut te rester une telle somme!

_Papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord?

_Tu ne fais rien d'illégal au moins? Demanda Isshin en baissant le ton.

_Non, évidemment que non, que vas-tu chercher?!

« Si tu savais, papa… »

Dès qu'il eut raccroché, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et un Grimmjow sérieux comme la mort apparut devant lui :

_C'était qui?

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'était Schiffer. Il me propose un partie de jambes en l'air pour ce soir et plutôt bien payée!

Les sourcils bleus s'haussèrent. Est-ce que Grimmjow le prenait au sérieux? Certainement pas.

_C'était mon père, finit par reprendre le plus jeune.

_Amène-toi, on a un truc à t'faire voir.

« Quoi donc? Me faire voir de plus prêt ce patin du siècle que vous avez échangé? »

Ichigo se décida à suivre le numéro 6 dans le salon. Nell était assise devant la table basse, en tailleur par terre, et passait en revue des photos sur lesquelles s'étalaient des visages pas très amicaux, ni très avenants.

_Quoi? Demanda l'orangé alors qu'ils l'observaient tous les deux avec attention. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? C'est pas moi!

_Imbécile! lança Nell. Viens poser tes fesses là!

Elle lui indiqua la place à côté d'elle en tapotant sur le sol dans de petits bruits secs. Le roux y prit place, à contre cœur, et attendit qu'on lui explique pourquoi on l'avait planté devant ces photos.

_Nell veut que t'identifies les deux types d'Schiffer qu'ont essayé d'te chopper, expliqua le bleuté d'un air contrarié.

_Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi? Répliqua-t-il. Tu les as vus aussi, non?

Le numéro 6 soupira et lança un regard vers Nell.

_Le problème c'est qu'apparemment, mon avis n'suffit plus dans cette histoire, expliqua-t-il.

_Alors regarde ça et montre-moi ces deux types, intervint Nell, visiblement agacée elle aussi.

Ichigo eut une moue dubitative et baissa ses yeux sur les portraits qui s'étendaient devant lui. A dire vrai, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. D'un seul coup d'œil, il reconnut les deux énergumènes et plaça leurs photos de côté.

_Et voilà! Lança Grimmjow. J'suis quand même pas arriéré!!

_Tu es sûr de toi? Questionna Nell en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, soupira Ichigo qui lui aussi était agacé.

Nell ne rajouta rien, se contentant de prendre les deux photos et de se reveler.

_Je vais y aller, lâcha-t-elle alors. Essayez de pas vous entretuer…

Elle gratifia Grimmjow d'un salut de la main, enfourna les photos désignées dans sa poche et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

_C'est quoi son problème? Demanda le rouquin.

Mais Grimmjow resta silencieux, se contentant d'allumer une cigarette, toujours debout face à l'orangé.

Il l'observa recracher la fumée et eut une grimace de dégoût. Puis, il soupira longuement et se releva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils avaient demandé son avis alors que Grimmjow avait déjà identifié les deux hommes de main d'Ulquiorra.

_Tant que t'es là, on a décidé d'te mettre à profit, Bambi, expliqua-t-il.

Le roux haussa les épaules et se rapprocha du plus âgé. D'un geste rapide, il lui piqua sa cigarette et se la planta entre ses lèvres, goûtant au tabac du bleuté.

_Tu fumes?

_J'ai pas deux ans, répliqua-t-il en laissant échapper un peu de fumée, réprimant un toussotement. J'ai déjà fumé…

_Fais pas celui qui veut paraître cool, ça marche pas avec moi!

_Qu'est-ce qui marche avec toi?

Grimmjow se contenta de rire mesquinement.

_J'rêve ou t'essayes d'me draguer?

_Ca ferait quoi si j'essayais de te draguer?

_J'croyais que c'était toi qui jouais plus, que c'était moi qui d'vais t'convaincre...

Ichigo déposa la cigarette dans le cendrier et se colla au bleuté, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et se sentit attiré par le rouquin.

Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ils prenaient le chemin de la chambre, Ichigo guidant leurs pas.

_Tes techniques de drague sont a r'voir, Ichi.

_Ichi? Depuis quand tu m'appelles Ichi?

_Depuis qu'tu m'dragues.

_En attendant, je sais peut-être pas draguer, mais t'es en train de te laisser attirer vers la chambre…

_Tu crois?

_Je crois oui.

Grimmjow étira un sourire encore plus large et se sortit des mains du plus jeune. Cependant, il ne fit pas demi-tour, au contraire. Il se saisit violemment des épaules de son vis-à-vis et poussa le jeune homme contre le mur.

_Aïe! s'écria-t-il alors que son dos heurtait douloureusement la surface dure.

_Désolé, j'ai pas envie d'te faire mal, susurra-t-il en attrapant ses poignets qu'il plaça au-dessus de la tête de l'orangé, les retenant fermement en place.

Le roux n'eut pas le temps de lui demander des explications, ni même de placer un autre "Aïe", que sa bouche était prise d'assaut. La bouche brûlante de Grimmjow était sur la sienne, la dévorait, comme si ses lèvres avaient été un vulgaire bout de viande. Et pourtant, Ichigo lui répondit, tentant lui aussi de faire preuve de la même violence.

Ce fut certainement le baiser le plus hargneux qu'il n'ait jamais échangé. C'était comme si Grimmjow voulait l'empêcher de respirer, l'empêcher de parler, l'empêcher de se soustraire à lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester en place et profiter de ce qu'il se passait. L'orangé voulait en profiter. Que cet homme joue ou non avec lui, il avait décidé de prendre tout ce qui viendrait de lui.

_J'comprends pas comment t'peux pas pisser dans ton slibard avec Schiffer qui t'court après! lança Grimmjow entre deux baisers. T'es maso?

_Non, répondit l'autre en enroulant sa jambe autour de sa taille. J'ai pas peur de ce type. T'as pas peur de lui, toi, alors pourquoi _moi _je devrais avoir peur, hein?

Le bleuté se décolla de lui quelques instants, lâchant ses poignets et attrapant la cuisse droite du roux, qui s'était collée à sa hanche.

_Le sexe te f'ra pas sentir plus en sécurité!

_Je ne fais pas ça pour ça! répliqua l'orangé, posant une main sur le torse de l'Espada. Je fais ça parce que j'ai envie de toi!

_Tss... Dragueur à deux balles!

Se saisissant de l'autre cuisse de l'orangé, il vint l'enrouler autour de sa taille, de façon à ce que ses chevilles se croisent sur ses reins. Ichigo prit appui sur les épaules puissantes et il s'en suivit un long baiser. C'était à nouveau une sensation unique d'être dans ses bras, c'était, presque irréel. Grimmjow semblait dégager ce genre de phéromone qui vous rendait accro, celle dont on désirait toujours s'emplir les narines. C'était son charme animal, quelque chose de sauvage et de piquant, auquel Ichigo ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Peut-être lui avait-il réellement injecté une drogue?

Les mains puissantes de Grimmjow saisirent la boucle de sa ceinture tout à coup et il ouvrit le pantalon du roux dans des mouvements précipités. Faisant de même pour son propre pantalon, le bleuté colla son bassin à celui du plus jeune, créant ainsi la rencontre de leurs deux membres excités.

Dans un gémissement mutuel, ils cassèrent le baiser. Les lèvres humides du bleu descendirent dans le cou offert devant lui, parcourant la peau avidement, chatouillant le roux qui poussait des soupirs excités, ses yeux tournés au plafond.

Pourquoi était-ce ainsi? Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours tourner autour du sexe pour se comprendre? C'était le seul langage que le bleuté connaissait : celui du corps, celui des instinct primaires, celui du sexe pur et dur. Grimmjow était né pour être cet homme qui retournerait à jamais le ventre de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Pourquoi était-ce ainsi? Pourquoi Grimmjow le transportait-il jusqu'au canapé, se laissant tomber avec lui sur la surface de cuir froide? Pourquoi sa main lui procurait-elle tant de plaisir?

Ichigo n'avait aucune réponse. C'était comme si depuis le début de leur relation sexuelle toute chose rationnelle s'était envolée. Grimmjow était devenu un casse-tête à lui seul.

Le torse maintenant nu et le pantalon aux chevilles, Ichigo se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, sous le bleuté, bien évidemment. Et ce dernier commençait à descendre le long de sa gorge, entre ses pectoraux, il dessinait ses abdominaux de sa langue et bientôt, dans un cri étouffé de sa victime, il engloutit sa verge dressée.

Titillant du bout de son nez le bout du membre du plus jeune, Grimmjow laissa ses yeux turquoises remonter sur le visage à moitié contracté. A cet instant, Ichigo voulait éviter à tout prix de lui montrer qu'il le désirait plus que tout, qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour qu'il continue ses caresses. Il ne voulait pas trahir son désir et son amour pour lui. Mais l'Espada n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il voulait le faire flancher, le voir se soumettre.

Tout en frottant sa propre verge chaude contre la jambe nue du rouquin, il explorait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, frôllant, léchant, suçant ces deux protubérances, procurant au jeune homme de légers gémissements rauques. Puis le bout de sa langue traçait toute sa longueur pulsante, chatouillant une veine particulièrement bien dessinée.

Ichigo se trémoussait, ses doigts perdus dans les cheveux bleus. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, plissait ses yeux. Sa verge, enserrée entre les lèvres du bleuté, appuyant au fond de sa gorge, pulsait comme jamais sous ses petits cris. C'était encore plus fabuleux que la première fois. Grimmjow s'était-il amélioré depuis? Certainement pas. Mais il y mettait tellement de conviction, et le roux se laissait tellement aller que les sensations qu'il en recevait étaient décuplées.

Soudain, Grimmjow se redressa, essuyant la salive qui coulait le long de son menton.

Les yeux ambrés, mis-clos, l'observèrent avec inquiétude. Le roux se demanda pourquoi tout prenait fin maintenant, il voulait qu'il continue.

_Bordel, susurra Grimmjow en secouant la tête. J'peux pas attendre....

Il se releva alors lentement, fit descendre son pantalon complètement et le retira, suivit par son sous-vêtement. Ichigo l'observait, retirant lui aussi ce qui le gênait et l'instant d'après, le bleuté se positionna au-dessus de lui, mais pas de la façon attendut.

La jambe droite de l'Espada passa au-dessus de son visage et son membre se plaça directement au-dessus des yeux ambrés, avant que le rouquin ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Les deux corps nus, inversés pour former le nombre le plus érotique qui existe, étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur. Le magnifique corps halé de Grimmjow surplombait Ichigo qui laissait ses yeux aller sur son torse et sur ses fesses largement à porter de main au-dessus de son visage.

L'autre, avait repris ses caresses, refermant sa bouche sur le sommet de son membre et son index titillant son anneau de chair.

Ichigo resta stoïque un moment, se laissant emporter par la sensation de plaisir reçue. Pourtant, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais étrangement, cela lui parut si difficile de se concentrer alors que Grimmjow lui faisait ces choses...

Plaçant ses mains sur les fesses au-dessus de lui, il y imprima une pression, faisant comprendre au bleuté qu'il devait baisser son bassin s'il voulait qu'il soit en mesure de lui procurer les mêmes caresses. Le membre de Grimmjow caressa alors ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit légèrement, la verge tendue se frayant un chemin dans sa bouche humide. Le soupir que le numéro 6 poussa à cet instant embrasa le bas-ventre du plus jeune.

Le roux était déjà en sueur. Rien que le contact avec la peau de Grimmjow lui avait fait atteindre la température d'un volcan en éruption, et il s'appliquait, tant bien que mal à son affaire. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il devait cesser toutes les trente secondes son activité pour pousser un gémissement ou pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait l'impression de tout rater. Il avait l'impression de ne pas profiter, c'était quelque peu frustrant. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette position, non pas qu'il n'aimait pas prendre dans sa bouche le membre pulsant de Grimmjow, c'était juste que cette position l'empêchait de clairement profiter.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre les techniques expertes du bleuté. Ses lèvres, sa langue, ses joues, le fond de sa gorge, Ichigo explorait chaque partie de sa bouche, chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche. De son index et pouce gauche, le bleuté vint entourer la base du plus jeune, remontant toute sa longueur en y appliquant une pression. Doucement, lentement, faisant monter un peu plus le plaisir et l'envie au roux de se libérer.

La langue de l'orangé caressait furtivement le membre chaud au-dessus de sa bouche, goûtant aux effluves amers, piquantes et acidulées. Il était bientôt à sa limite et voulait protester mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas d'accord. Emettant des murmures étouffés, Ichigo manqua bientôt d'air et le bassin du bleuté se releva pour libérer sa bouche :

_T'as failli m'étouffer! se plaignit-il en essuyant un filet de salive coulant le long de son menton.

_Dommage, répliqua l'autre avec ce sourire carnivore qu'il aimait afficher.

Le roux allait répliquer méchamment mais Grimmjow s'était déjà tourné pour positionner son visage au-dessus du sien et lui arracher un baiser profond. Les yeux ambrés se fermèrent lorsque la main puissante de l'Espada empoigna son membre et celui du roux pour les frictionner ensemble.

Quelques secondes suffirent à faire exploser l'orangé qui se déversa sur son ventre dans un gémissement rauque. Les yeux turquoises l'observèrent redescendre de son orgasme et bientôt, il le rejoint, tremblant violemment, se cambrant sauvagement en se déversant sur les abdominaux du plus jeune.

Le corps de Grimmjow, brûlant et lourd, tomba comme un sac sur l'autre qui poussa un soupir de douleur. Ils haletaient, le front en sueur, leurs deux corps collés par la transpiration.

Une main passa dans les cheveux roux, les tirant légèrement. Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire, son attention attirée par un bruit de souffle léger, provenant de l'entrée, juste derrière le canapé.

Craignant sans doute que ce ne soit Nell qui rentre, Grimmjow se redressa dans un bond pour balayer l'entrée de ses yeux brillants. Ichigo le vit clairement froncer les sourcils mais n'osa pas demander si c'était bien sa collègue qui rentrait.

_Bouge pas! ordonna-t-il.

Sans rien dire de plus, le bleuté se décolla de lui et prit la direction de l'entrée. Ichigo à son tour, passa un oeil par dessus le canapé, tentant de voir d'où avait put provenir ce bruit. Mais ce n'était pas Nell.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit? demanda-t-il alors en voyant le numéro 6 se munir d'une arme, la mettre en joue et ouvrir la porte violemment.

Un silence suivit cette action. Le bleuté, toujours nu, faisait face au couloir de l'immeuble, vide. Personne. Cependant, il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose à terre.

_Putain, gémit-il, un p'tit cadeau de Lucifer en personne!

Ichigo qui tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'il se passait, ne pouvait plus rester sagement allongé sur le canapé. Attrapant son caleçon, il l'enfila et se dirigea vers Grimmjow qui tenait à l'aide d'un mouchoir ce qui semblait ne pas être plus gros qu'une carte de visite.

_C'est... c'est du sang?! s'offusqua l'orangé en voyant un liquide pourpre s'écouler de l'objet entre les doigts de l'Espada.

Il se plaça derrière Grimmjow, craignant que l'objet ne lui saute au visage ou quelque chose dans la genre et resta silencieux lorsque les doigts du bleuté s'imprégnèrent du liquide rouge pour le porter à son nez.

_Nan, répondit-il, peinture.

Il souffla légèrement sur le bout de carton rigide, faisant s'écouler la peinture à plus grandes doses pour dévoiler des lettres d'un vert émeraude dans une écriture au style gothique.

_« Le ménage commence », lurent-ils tous les deux dans une même voix grave.

Ichigo se recula d'un pas et sentit son coeur accélérer. Cette couleur : le pourpre du « Kurenai club », alliée à la couleur émeraude, celle des yeux de Schiffer. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la provenance de ce message.

_Quelqu'un l'a glissé sous la porte, murmura Grimmjow en réfléchissant à haute voix.

_Ca veut dire quoi "le ménage commence"? demanda l'autre, de plus en plus nerveux.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules puis son visage sembla se décomposer tout à coup. Il empoigna alors son portable, posé dans l'entrée :

_Merde! s'écria-t-il. Nell!!

Ichigo l'observait. Ou plutôt, il observait cette carte rouge dégoulinante de peinture. A première vue, il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de sang. Quel genre de personne était Schiffer pour envoyer de telles choses horribles? Mais il n'avait pas à aller chercher bien loin. Il en connaissait assez sur Ulquiorra Schiffer pour savoir que c'était tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il serait capable de faire...

_Reviens à l'appart', exigea le bleuté, on a reçu un p'tit cadeau!

Il raccrocha d'un coup de poignet et déposa soigneusement la carte rouge sur la table de la cuisine. Ichigo lui tendit son caleçon et son pantalon.

_Ca pue, chantonna le bleuté. Schiffer sait qu'les Espadas sont déployés, ça c'est pas une surprise. Par contre c'putain de message fout les j'tons! Bordel! Il va nous descendre les uns après les autres!

_Quoi?!

L'orangé enfila son tee-shirt et posa des yeux hallucinés sur l'autre qui boutonnait son jean.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, alors? demanda-t-il, perdu.

_J'me rhabille d'abord. Après on attend qu'Nell rentre et j'file sur le terrain. J'suis celui qui prend les affaires en main quand ça tourne à la menace...

_Quoi?! Mais... mais...

_T'inquiète Bambi, reprit-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil, j'suis le meilleur dans ce genre d'situations. Personne se f'ra descendre...

Ichigo sentit son coeur accélérer au mot "Bambi". Grimmjow avait subitement changé d'appellation le concernant. Toute à l'heure c'était "Ichi" et maintenant il était de nouveau revenu à "Bambi"? Pourquoi?

_Et... et nous alors? demanda l'orangé.

_"Nous"? répéta l'autre.

Grimmjow ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Plus exactement ce mot « nous » semblait provoquer chez lui une aversion plus que radicale.

_T'veux dire quoi? demanda-t-il en fourrant une arme dans la poche arrière de son jean. Nous quoi?

_Je veux dire... on... qu'est-ce qu'on est au juste?

Le bleuté enfila un tee-shirt et haussa les épaules, visiblement trop occupé à se préparer pour prendre la suite de Nell sur le terrain.

L'orangé le suivit dans la salle de bain, désirant absolument savoir ce qu'il en était.

_On est... on est un « couple »?

L'Espada sursauta légèrement à son dernier mot. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage puis s'observa un instant dans le miroir sans lui répondre. Il soupira mais ignora royalement le jeune homme.

_Attends! s'écria-t-il en le retenant dans l'entrée. Dis-moi...

_Il est pas né c'lui qui arriv'ra à m'enfermer dans un couple, Bambi, se décida-t-il enfin à dire.

_Pourquoi? Demanda le roux, une main sur son bras. Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça à nouveau? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

_Putain, tu…

_On dirait que… toute à l'heure ça t'a plu quand j'essayais de te draguer, hein? Tu m'as appelé Ichi! Et maintenant on revient en arrière? On repart à zéro? On fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, c'est ça?

La colère d'Ichigo pouvait aisément se lire sur son visage. Cependant, il n'eut jamais la réponse de Grimmjow car la porte s'ouvrit et Nell entra dans l'appartement, visiblement catastrophée. C'est à ce moment précis que Ichigo disparut complètement de leur conversation. C'était comme s'il n'existait plus tout à coup. Il était devenu transparent.

_Wouah! Lança-t-elle en observant la carte pourpre. Il fait pas dans la dentelle! Fais gaffe Grimm'...

_J'sais.

Le numéro 6 allait sortir, laissant le pauvre Ichigo comme une âme en peine, seul avec cette Nell qu'il ne connaissait même pas et qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, lorsqu'il se tourna une dernière fois vers lui :

_Hep, Bambi! J'fais pas comme s'il s'était rien passé. Tu peux croire c'que t'veux, ça m'dérange pas.

Et sur ces mots, il lui lança un clin d'oeil dévastateur et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

L'estomac de Kurosaki se tordit dans tous les sens. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait bien compris? Est-ce qu'ils... est-ce qu'ils étaient réellement un couple?

_T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi?

Mais la triste réalité le rattrapa : Nell était plantée derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches, un regard inquisiteur sur le visage.

_Bordel, ça sent le renfermé ici! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ici?

Elle alla ouvrir une fenêtre en grand et Ichigo la suivit du regard, les mots du bleuté résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette femme le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose en elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance du tout...

----------------------------------------

Kuchiki Byakuya poussa la porte de son appartement luxueux du centre-ville. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il rentrait en soirée, une odeur de brûlé régnait dans l'appartement. C'était devenu comme une sale habitude, quelque chose qu'il redoutait lorsqu'il rentrait du siège du Gotei 13. Il ne put empêcher une grimace de poindre le bout de son nez sur son visage.

Il soupira puis déposa sa longue veste noire sur le porte-manteau se doutant, encore une fois, que Renji avait tenté de se mettre à la cuisine, sans résultat. Ou tout du moins avec un résultat pitoyable.

_Ah? Tu es déjà rentré? demanda le rouge en sortant de la cuisine, visiblement paniqué.

_Oui. Ca te pose un problème?

_Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de dire en avançant vers lui.

Ils échangèrent un chaste baiser puis Byakuya lui mit entre les mains ce qui semblait être un paquet cadeau :

_Je crois que cela s'impose, dit-il en étirant ce qui ressemblait de très loin à un sourire.

Renji écarquilla les yeux en prenant le paquet entre ses mains. Il sembla alors comprendre l'intention du noble :

_Oh! s'écria-t-il. Tu y as pensé? Tu me fais un cadeau?

_Bien sûr, neuf mois avec toi. Je les ai sentis passer…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle inaudible.

Renji n'entendit pas sa dernière phrase, trop concentré sur son cadeau qu'il déballait, tel un gosse de six ans le jour de Noël.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

Il se retrouva avec un étuis noir entre les mains, un étuis trop grand pour contenir un bijoux ou un cadeau traditionnel de ce genre.

_Ouvre! ordonna le capitaine brun.

Le rouge s'exécuta et poussa un hoquet de surprise à la vue de ce que contenait l'étuis : une arme rutilante, tout neuve, prête à l'emploi.

_Ton test d'entrée dans le Gotei 13 a été décidé, Renji. Tous ces cours de tirs que tu as pris avec moi vont être finalement bénéfiques. Dès demain, tu seras des nôtres.

Abaraï resta interdit, à la limite du choc. Une arme? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_Ca signifie, reprit le noble en prenant place dans le grand canapé de cuir blanc, que tu devras te servir de cette arme pour nous rejoindre. Si tu atteins la cible qui t'a été désignée, le Gotei 13 t'ouvrira ses portes.

_Ca veut dire que... que je vais tuer quelqu'un? demanda Renji à moitié paniqué.

Byakuya tourna ses beaux yeux marines vers lui et laissa s'installer un silence lourd.

_Oui, répondit-il finalement. Mais je te laisse le choix. Veux-tu renoncer à ça? Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à faire tes bagages et partir d'ici. Je ne voudrais plus entendre parler de toi.

_Et... si j'accepte?

De nouveau, un mince sourire étira les lèvres maigres du brun :

_Eh bien, je te ferai l'honneur d'être mon Lieutenant et tu pourrais t'installer définitivement chez moi.

_Chez... chez toi? répéta l'autre, visiblement abasourdit.

_Alors, tu acceptes?

_Je...

Les yeux marrons de Renji quittèrent le beau visage froid face à lui et se plantèrent sur l'arme noire qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Un tel objet lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait avoir à toucher une arme à feu... Il ferma les yeux un instant puis déposa l'arme en question sur la table derrière lui.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et mettant de côté le désir qu'il avait pour cet homme, Renji tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la sortie, bien déterminé à en terminer ici et maintenant.

_Sais-tu depuis combien de temps cette guerre entre Gotei 13 et Espada dure-t-elle? Sais-tu combien de mes amis j'ai vu tomber sous leurs coups de feu?

Les questions de Byakuya firent stopper le rouge qui avait atteint la porte. Posant une main lentement sur la poignée, Renji soupira en baissant les yeux :

_Je croyais que tu me connaissais Byakuya, dit-il d'un air déçu. Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais ça.

_Veux-tu dire que je compte moins pour toi que la vie d'un inconnu?

Renji se tourna violemment vers lui, les sourcils froncés et l'envie de répliquer brutalement. Mais ses lèvres restèrent scellées en croisant les grands yeux marines. Le regard humide de Kuchiki le surprit, le laissa sous le choc. Il avait l'air triste et déçu en même temps; une expression que Abaraï n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire naître sur ce si beau visage.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait, soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi.

_Alors fais-moi ce cadeau, reprit l'autre. Accepte la place que je t'offre dans ma division.

_Bien sûr mais... mais je dois tuer un homme Byakuya!

Profondément travaillé par ce cas de conscience, Renji ne pouvait se décider entre ses convictions et son amour pour cet homme.

_Oui, je sais, répondit l'autre en le rejoignant dans l'entrée. Je comprends ton hésitation. Mais je t'en prie, considère la question, Renji. Je serai prêt à tuer pour toi, s'il le fallait!

Le brun planta son regard profond dans celui de son amant et prit son visage entre ses mains :

_Serais-tu prêt à faire pareil, Renji?

_____________________________________________

_**Mon ordi m'est enfin revenu réparé! Yes! Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire et publier plus régulièrement (enfin j'espère….) ^^**_


	15. Celui qui se faisait tuer

**_Je ne l'avais pas encore précisé (mais je le fais maintenant), cette fic contiendra du Death character. Donc ne me jetez pas la pierre si quelqu'un meurt, je vous aurais prévenus._**

**___________________________________________**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se faisait tuer.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

_____________________________________________

**Celui qui se faisait tuer.**

_Je vois. C'est donc une excellente nouvelle. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Hinamori-Fukutaïcho.

Byakuya reposa calmement son portable sur la table de chevet et se redressa dans son lit, une mine satisfaite sur le visage.

_Qui c'était? demanda la voix ensommeillée de Renji à ses côtés.

_Oh... Le Lieutenant d'Aizen, répondit-il en le regardant s'extirper des draps. Apparemment, Aizen a réussi...

_Tu veux dire que Grimmjow l'a plaqué?

_Oui. Comme prévu.

_C'est surprenant!

_Mmm... Pas tant que ça. Grimmjow a beau faire partie de l'Espada, il n'en reste pas moins un homme qui tient à sa liberté. Aizen a joué finement en lui proposant de vivre avec lui. Il savait qu'il finirait par rompre avec lui. Tout s'est magnifiquement bien passé.

Renji soupira et enroula un bras autour de la taille fine et pâle de son amant et capitaine.

_Pourquoi Aizen ne l'a-t-il pas plaqué lui-même?

_Je te l'ai déjà expliqué! répliqua Byakuya en croisant les bras. Il fallait juste que l'Espada arrête de fouiner dans nos affaires, et Grimmjow était bien trop impliqué. Si Aizen avait rompu lui-même, Grimmmjow se serait sans doute posé des questions. Là, vu que c'est lui qui a décidé de la rupture, il ne cherchera pas plus loin! Grimmjow est un homme intelligent, mais il n'ira pas chercher plus loin que cela. Il est seulement heureux de s'être débarrassé d'Aizen.

_Je pensais qu'il devait rester avec Aizen pour... pour le surveiller!

_Oui, c'est le cas. Cependant, il a dû comprendre que c'était peine perdu. Aizen-Taïcho est un homme discret, qui sait dissimuler sa double vie mieux que n'importe qui!

_Tout comme toi.

_Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'Aizen dans ce domaine, tu sais.

Il y eut un silence. Renji se laissa bercer par la respiration de son amant et fut bientôt transporté dans un début de sommeil lorsque le brun reprit :

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, Renji. Tu entres officiellement dans le Gotei 13!

Le rouge rouvrit les yeux et ne dit rien. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier? Pour entrer dans le Gotei 13, il fallait...

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout a été prévu. Et je serai avec toi sur les lieux, aucun soucis à te faire.

_Je ne me sens pas prêt.

Le noble passa une main dans les cheveux rouges détachés et eut un micro-sourire :

_ Je te dis que tu es plus que prêt, Renji. Les cours de tir que tu as pris t'aideront, et puis... ta volonté fera le reste. Veux-tu que nous restions unis?

_Bien sûr! répliqua vivement le rouge. Evidemment que oui!!

_Alors tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Nous comptons sur toi. Je serai fier de toi.

_Tu seras fier de moi, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

_Tuer un homme n'est pas chose aisée, Renji. Aussi, je t'apporterai le soutient qu'il te faudra. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, je suis ton capitaine. Je t'aime.

------------------------------------------------

Ichigo avait mal à la tête.

Il avait passé toute la soirée à retourner dans son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Grimmjow, un peu plus tôt. Ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux, Ichigo jouait à un jeu dangereux, surtout avec un tel homme! A quoi cela rimait-il de coucher avec lui, de le désirer et de ne pas pouvoir être clairement en couple avec lui?

_Crois ce que tu veux, ça me dérange pas..., répéta-t-il dans le noir de la chambre.

Les mots de Grimmjow, il avait prononcé ces mêmes mots, juste avant de partir, deux heures plus tôt. Pourquoi? Avait-il voulu lui faire passer un quelconque message? Ou alors jouait-il encore avec lui en se délectant de sa naïveté?

Ichigo prit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. La nuit était déjà bien avancée et à dire vrai, il avait très envie de dormir. Mais il n'était pas tranquille : il entendait clairement Nell marcher, répondre au téléphone, taper sur son ordinateur dans la pièce d'à côté. Cette présence le rendait malade.

Qui était cette fille pour pouvoir embrasser Grimmjow? Ils avaient échangé un baiser, il en avait été témoin, alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? L'orangé savait déjà plus ou moins que Grimmjow était bi, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait clairement entre ces deux membres de l'Espada.

Oui, Ichigo avait mal à la tête.

Tenter de comprendre Grimmjow était comme tenter de déchiffrer des hiéroglyphes sans être égyptologue. Autrement dit : ça restait incompréhensible.

Il voulait s'endormir pour tenter d'ôter cette effroyable image de Nell et Grimmjow s'embrassant, mais à quoi bon? Il n'y avait rien à faire. Cette image lui revenait sans cesse en tête et lui retournait l'estomac si ce n'est pour dire : lui donnait envie de vomir.

Il devait dormir depuis environ trois bonnes heures lorsqu'il se réveilla. Au premier abord, il était tellement groggy qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se réveillait. L'instant d'après, le drap se souleva et un corps chaud vint se glisser près du sien, se collant à son dos alors qu'il était couché sur le flanc.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta littéralement. Ce corps, il l'aurait reconnut parmi des centaines, parmi des milliers : Grimmjow.

Il se tourna vers lui et les deux yeux turquoises le fixèrent. Il était rentré? Quand? Comment?

_T'es rentré? demanda-t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

_On dirait bien ouais! Sinon t'es en train d'rêver! répondit l'autre en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller moelleux.

_Alors je suis sûrement en train de rêver, reprit le roux en reprenant sa place dans le lit.

Le corps du bleuté se recolla immédiatement à lui, diffusant une chaleur insupportable en lui. Il ne pouvait plus dormir maintenant. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose...

_Ca s'est bien passé dehors?

_Mouais, répondit l'autre en plaçant sa joue contre son omoplate.

« La vache! » pensa l'orangé. « On dirait un couple! On a l'air d'un couple ou c'est moi qui m'imagine des trucs? »

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence pendant lequel le roux chercha un sujet qui pourrait les faire parler à nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui parler. Grimmjow déposa alors plusieurs baisers dans son cou et entre ses omoplates, faisant se raidit instantanément le plus jeune.

Même si Ichigo s'en trouvait excité et même heureux, cette image de Grimmjow avec Nell lui revint désespérément en tête : « Alors c'est comme ça, hein? La journée il tripote sa collègue aux gros seins et la nuit c'est fiesta avec l'orangé? Et puis quoi encore? » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Cependant, il resta parfaitement immobile lorsque Grimmjow passa une main dans ses cheveux puis caressa son visage de sa grande main chaude. Il le fit basculer sur le dos d'une main et l'orangé pur voir son visage, illuminé par un brin de lumière lunaire. Le bleuté n'arborait plus son sourire sadique, son expression moqueuse ou quoique ce soit. Il se contentait de rester neutre, son regard pénétrant saisissant le roux à la gorge.

_Je ne suis pas ta poupée gonf….

_Laisse-moi juste t'toucher. S'te plait.

Ichigo ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il lui racontait. Il voulait le toucher? Là maintenant? Pourquoi?

La main chaude se posa sur son épaule droite et la caressa lentement puis elle descendit le long de son biceps jusqu'à son coude, son avant-bras et enfin sa main. Les doigts de Grimmjow vinrent caresser la paume de sa main, lentement, tout en effleurement, puis se posèrent sur son épaule gauche qu'il toucha tout aussi doucement, sans un bruit. Ichigo se laissait faire, son cœur allait exploser, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et braqués sur le plafond. Sa respiration devint saccadée, très douloureuse dans sa gorge. Il déglutissait difficilement, fermant un instant les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi le laissait-il faire?

La main de Grimmjow passa sur la naissance de ses pectoraux puis son index traça une ligne entre ses abdominaux et vint s'introduire dans son nombril procurant un frisson à l'autre.

Le bleuté se redressa alors sur son avant-bras de façon à surplomber l'orangé. Il continua ses caresses, observant attentivement le corps sous lui et Ichigo se sentait extrêmement excité. Ce n'était pas banal de la part de Grimmjow et ce n'était pas banal du tout d'avoir un homme qui vous caressait de la sorte. Ichigo ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été touché comme cela.

L'orangé plia sa jambe droite et la ramena plus près de son corps. La main de Grimmjow vint caresser sa cuisse doucement tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

Cette fois-ci, Ichigo était complètement soustrait à ses caresses. Rien au monde n'aurait put l'empêcher de se donner à lui. Personne n'aurait pu empêcher son corps de lui appartenir, personne, rien, pas un être humain, pas même une catastrophe…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher plus d'air alors que les battements de son cœur le saisissaient à la gorge soudain.

L'Espada déposa un baiser entre ses pectoraux et vint caresser de sa langue le mamelon droit du rouquin le faisant se dresser instantanément.

_Ah! Laissa échapper Ichigo en fermant les yeux et en se cambrant doucement.

Tout en pétrissant sa cuisse, Grimmjow suçota ce même mamelon, doucement et passa à l'autre qu'il gratifia des mêmes caresses. L'orangé se sentait totalement faible, tel un pantin sous ses mains. Il commençait à devenir fou aussi, et il empoigna les cheveux bleus de sa main gauche. Le bleuté remonta soudain vers sa bouche qu'il saisit doucement dans un soupir. Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il en avait assez de cet homme mais il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Le désir était plus fort que la raison. Son corps avait pris le pouvoir sur sa tête. Plus rien ne tournait rond en lui, il se laissait totalement dominer.

Pourtant, après un long baiser, Grimmjow se contenta de poser sa joue contre la poitrine du rouquin et ferma les yeux, allongé à côté de lui.

_J'peux dormir là cette nuit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Ichigo resta grandement surpris par la question mais ne le laissa pas paraître :

_Et tu veux pas non plus que je te chante une berceuse?

_J'suis mort. C'est juste… que j'aime bien roupiller avec un mec sexy...

_O.K…

Toujours aussi surpris, Ichigo entoura de ses bras le corps de Grimmjow et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Que se passait-il? C'était presque incroyable, c'était un rêve très certainement…

Mais il fut incapable de rester en place. Repoussant le bleuté, il s'installa au-dessus de lui, le fixant intensément de ses orbes ambrées :

_Comment tu peux croire une seule seconde que je peux dormir comme ça, à côté de toi?

Grimmjow n'esquissa pas la moindre réponse, restant muet. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage et Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse toujours cette tête de psychopathe? Il ne pouvait pas juste se transformer en bête de sexe, là, tout de suite?

_Et puis, reprit-il, je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Pourquoi cette fille est là? Pourquoi tu lui roules un patin? Et pourquoi tu ne choppes pas Schiffer?

_Ca fait beaucoup de questions pour ma 'tite tête, Bambi, répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

_Et ce message de Schiffer? "Le ménage commence", ça veut dire quoi? C'est flippant...

_Ouais, j'sais. Schiffer cherche juste à nous faire flipper, tombe pas dans son jeu, O.K?

_Mais pourquoi envoyer un truc comme ça? reprit le roux en haussant le ton. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche en nous faisant flipper?

_Plutôt que d'faire chier avec tes questions et tes conneries, roule-moi plutôt un patin!

_Comme celui que t'as échangé avec cette potiche?

_Un mieux, répondit-il. Un qui m'donne plus jamais envie d'quitter c'te chambre...

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent. Est-ce qu'il jouait avec lui? Est-ce qu'il tentait de se laisser séduire par le jeune orangé?

_Pourquoi je devrais faire ça? Questionna le jeune homme, un sourire de défi sur les lèvres.

Les mains puissantes et halées du bleuté se placèrent derrière sa nuque et le forcèrent à se rapprocher de son visage. Il le força? Pas tout à fait... Ichigo se laissa faire, et avant de toucher ses lèvres, il murmura, les yeux fermés :

_N'essaye pas de jouer avec moi non plus. Je peux devenir très méchant.

_Deviens très méchant alors! répondit l'autre en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur.

Le roux laissa échapper un rire et partit dans un baiser profond, dans lequel leurs langues se trouvèrent tout de suite. Aidé par sa position de domination, le roux prit le contrôle du baiser, arrachant à l'Espada des soupirs excités.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il enfin en se redressant pout le toiser du regard.

_Quoi?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce que tu m'a dit avant de partir, hein? Je peux croire ce que je veux à propos de nous?

_Tsss... Cherche pas à m'cerner, Bambi. T'arriveras qu'à choper une migraine!

_C'est d'jà fait!

Le bleuté eut un nouveau sourire et Ichigo s'écarta de lui, reprenant sa place sur le flanc, tournant le dos au bleuté. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait coupé ce moment. Il aurait pu tout simplement se mettre nu et l'autre avec lui, et ils auraient fait l'amour...

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux oranges et il réprima un frisson.

_C'que j'veux? Dit enfin le numéro 6 d'une voix très grave. C'est chopper Schiffer et tu l'sais.

_J'parlais pas d'ça!

_J'sais.

_Tu vas éviter le sujet encore longtemps?

_Quel sujet, Bambi?

_LE sujet!

Ichigo n'avait manifestement pas envie de dire « je veux qu'on parle de ce que je t'ai avoué l'autre jour, quand je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ». Mais il ne voulait pas le dire à haute voix. Il voulait que Grimmjow comprenne. Il voulait que cet homme le comprenne.

_Y'a pleins de sujets qui peuvent passer pour LE sujet, Bambi. J'suis juste méga crevé alors fais pas chier avec des longues discussions sur l'oreiller, s'te plait.

_...

_T'as envie d'baiser?

Le roux sentit son estomac se contracter et son rythme cardiaque accélérer rapidement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

_C'était pas vraiment LE sujet qui m'intéressait, andouille! répondit-il en se tournant vers lui. Merde! Embrasse-moi!

Grimmjow ne se fit pas attendre. Posant une main sur le torse nu du rouquin, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres. Ichigo enroula ses bras autour de son cou et rencontra à nouveau cette langue brûlante qui lui donnait des frissons. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu un grand « oui » en sautant sur le bleuté lorsqu'il lui avait demandé s'il voulait qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Peut-être qu'il voulait autre chose. Peut-être que tout ça ne pouvait pas seulement tourner autour du sexe. Il voulait que cette relation aille plus loin que du sexe. Il voulait amadouer le bleuté, le prendre dans ses filets, l'enchainer à lui. Tout comme lui, l'avait enchainé. Mais il savait que la route était longue et tumultueuse...

_T'es le mec l'plus chiant avec qui j'ai jamais baisé! finit par dire le bleuté en se couchant sur le dos, se décollant du jeune homme.

_Merci pour le compliment, abrutit!

Le roux se tourna de l'autre côté, lui tournant le dos. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se tranquilliser. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le bleuté s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien. Aussi, il finit par s'endormir, très rapidement.

Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps. La sensation chaude du corps de Grimmjow à ses côtés le berça dans un sommeil profond.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, agressé par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, il soupira.

« Bon sang! Encore un rêve bizarre… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de rêver de Grimmjow comme ça… »

Il était allongé sur le dos et tenta de bouger ses jambes, notamment sa jambe gauche qui semblait étonnamment engourdit.

C'est alors qu'il eut un hoquet de surprise, choqué. A ses côtés, Grimmjow était allongé sur le ventre, son visage tourné vers lui. Ses mains étaient cachés sous l'oreiller et Ichigo comprit d'où venait l'engourdissement de sa jambe gauche. Le bleuté avait sa propre jambe posée sur la sienne.

L'orangé resta parfaitement immobile, se demandant si c'était encore un rêve. Mais ça n'en était pas un. Grimmjow était endormit à côté de lui. Son visage était très détendu, presque trop. Le roux avait l'impression qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il semblait si paisible, si calme comme ça. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper de longs soupirs rauques proches du ronflement et il semblait dormir comme un bébé. La vision était magnifique. Grimmjow était magnifique.

Ichigo était dans de sals draps.

Il était complètement fou amoureux de ce type, et encore plus en le voyant ainsi.

Qu'attendait-il de lui? Que voulait-il de lui? Il avait dormi à ses côtés et pour le rouquin, partager son lit avec quelqu'un : il ne le faisait pas tous les quatre matins. Dormir avec une personne signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Etre capable de si bien dormir à côté de Grimmjow ne put que le conforter dans son idée : il était définitivement accroché à cet homme, emprisonné entre ses mains.

Sa respiration sembla s'accélérer d'elle-même alors qu'il caressait du regard le dos halé. Son dos était si beau : carré aux épaules, ses omoplates dessinés de manière sexy, et sa colonne vertébrale qui descendait vers une chute de reins trop indécente pour appartenir à un homme.

Le tatouage « 6 » s'étalait sous ses yeux et encore une fois, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de venir l'effleurer de ses doigts. Il était tentant, sexy, il devait le toucher.

De la pulpe de son index, le roux traça les courbes du chiffre de l'Espada sans même provoquer une réaction chez son propriétaire. Grimmjow semblait dormir très profondément.

Il resta de longues minutes à apprécier son visage endormit, à soupeser sa jambe posée sur la sienne. Puis, il se sortit doucement du lit, passant par-dessus le corps inerte pour se lever.

Il avait posé ses deux pieds au sol et s'était relevé lorsqu'une main étonnamment puissante se referma sur son poignet.

Il se retourna, les yeux exorbités et croisa le regard turquoise, humide. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut l'expression de Grimmjow en cet instant. Il arborait une mine triste, totalement dépitée, presque implorante. Ichigo ne put supporter cette image et retira violemment son poignet de la main chaude pour sortir en coup de vent de la chambre et se précipiter sous la douche.

« C'était quoi cette tête? » se demanda-t-il presque traumatisé alors qu'il entrait sous l'eau.

Il avait à peine remarqué la présence de Nell, couchée sur le canapé, totalement dissimulée sous un plaid.

« C'était quoi cette tête et ce regard? » se demanda-t-il de plus belle en se laissant relaxer par l'eau tiède qui tombait sur son corps. « Pfff… Ca va de plus en plus mal. Il faut que je me sorte des griffes de Grimmjow. Si ça continue, je vais devenir complètement fou…. »

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Grimmjow et Nell étaient dans la cuisine et étrangement, ils cessèrent de parler lorsqu'il entra. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_C'est bon, je ne fais que passer, lança-t-il, vous pourrez continuer votre conversation secrète dans deux minutes.

_Ichigo?

Il se retourna vivement en entendant Grimmjow l'appeler ainsi. Combien de fois l'avait-il appelé par son prénom? Une, deux fois? D'habitude c'était « Bambi » ou « ducon »… Pourquoi ce retournement de situation?

_Quoi? Cracha-t-il d'un ton détaché.

_Il va vraiment falloir qu'on quitte cet appart', reprit le bleuté en le fixant. On a trouvé un autre endroit, sécurisé, où on va pouvoir s'installer.

_Génial. Vous allez m'y trimballer comme on trimballe un toutou?

Les yeux turquoises se baissèrent. Ichigo soupira, même s'il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait chez Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type, hein?

_Ca m'est égal, lança finalement l'orangé. Que je sois prisonnier ici ou ailleurs, c'est pareil!

Il quitta la cuisine et retourna dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il poussa un soupir et déposa sa tasse de thé sur la table de nuit avec quelques petites choses à manger qu'il avait trouvées ici et là dans les placards de la cuisine.

La chambre empestait la cigarette, l'odeur piquante de Grimmjow, l'odeur de son shampooing…

Ichigo empestait la cigarette, l'odeur piquante de Grimmjow et l'odeur de son shampooing, même après sa douche.

Il avait l'impression que le bleuté lui collait à la peau. C'était tout à fait ça. Il avait ce type dans la peau, inutile de chercher plus loin. Dans la peau, dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans sa tête, partout. Partout, il n'y avait que Grimmjow, lui et seulement lui.

Il soupira de plus belle et resta longuement allongé sur le lit, rêvassant.

_J't'appelle dès que c'est O.K.

La voix de Grimmjow qui s'élevait depuis le salon lui fit tourner la tête.

_D'accord, répondit la voix de Nell, fais attention à toi.

_J'y penserai.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Ichigo soupira. Grimmjow était partit, il ne savait où, et à dire vrai ça le rendait fou. Qu'allait-il faire? Où ça? Avec qui? Pourquoi semblait-il si proche de Nell? Pourquoi pouvait-il parler de certaines choses avec elle et pas avec lui?

Ichigo se sentait frustré, mis à part de la vie du bleuté, et il détestait ça.

La journée passa lentement, trop lentement.

Lorsqu'il sortit pour dîner, Grimmjow n'était toujours pas rentré et ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Nell ne semblait pas inquiète mais rien qu'en la voyant jeter des coups d'œil répétés en direction de sa montre, Ichigo comprit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui.

_Il est où?

_Ta gueule.

Ichigo eut une grimace et nettoya son assiette. Il voulait savoir où était Grimmjow, plus que tout.

« Où cette putain d'organisation l'a encore envoyé? Pourquoi c'est à lui de faire ce boulot? Pourquoi cette espèce de grognasse à gros seins ne peut pas le faire? Salope… »

Ichigo se surprit lui-même à penser cela. Il n'était pas d'un naturel vulgaire, et encore moins avec les femmes. Mais là, il était à bout.

Il déposa son assiette propre sur le rebord de l'évier, ainsi que ses couverts et se planta devant Nell, les mains sur les hanches :

_Où. Est. Il? Demanda-t-il avec un ton menaçant.

_La ferme, gamin. Ca te regarde pas de toute manière.

_Ah non?

_Non.

Ichigo fulminait. Cette femme le rendait dingue. Elle se croyait tout permis? Elle se croyait tout permis parce qu'elle aussi avait Grimmjow? Elle croyait quoi? Qu'elle lui faisait peur?

_Tu couches avec lui? Demanda-t-il soudainement en haussant le ton sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Nell leva des yeux noirs vers lui. Elle se redressa dans le canapé et ouvrit la bouche lentement, avec un espèce de sourire sadique qu'il n'aima pas du tout :

_Ouaip.

Les dents d'Ichigo se serrèrent et son corps devint tout raide. Il voulait crier, hurler, il voulait frapper cette femme. Oui, il voulait la frapper, la tuer même. Son sang bouillait…

_Cherche pas à comprendre, gamin, laisse tomber. Grimm' est très bien comme il est. L'a pas besoin de toi.

_Il a besoin de toi, tu crois?

_Sûrement plus que de toi, c'est certain, répliqua-t-elle avec un rire satisfait.

_Salope…

L'orangé rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte vivement. Son corps tremblait de rage, tout entier. Il ne supportait pas cette femme, il y avait quelque chose de louche en elle. Mis à part le fait qu'elle couchait aussi avec Grimmjow…

_Salaud, souffla-t-il contre l'oreiller du lit. Salaud…

Ichigo dormit très mal cette nuit-là, des cauchemars vinrent s'introduire dans ses rêves et ils étaient plus horribles les uns que les autres. Il voyait la poitrine généreuse de Nell flotter devant ses yeux et les mains de Grimmjow venir la saisir avec avidité.

« Merde! » Il se réveilla dans un sursaut. « Bordel, c'était quoi ce rêve de merde?! »

Il soupira. Ca allait de pire en pire. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Grimmjow, il était bon pour l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Il referma les yeux, tentant de se rendormir. Mais cette fois-ci, la voix de Nell, qui retentit dans le salon le fit rouvrir les yeux.

_Merde! Disait-elle. Quand ça?

Ichigo tendit l'oreille. C'était peut-être Grimmjow. C'était sûrement Grimmjow. Ca ne pouvait être que Grimmjow. Il voulait que ce soit Grimmjow.

_Merde! Répéta-t-elle. Ca commence à tomber… Il est le seul à s'être fait buter?

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta dans sa poitrine.

« Le seul à s'être fait… buter? » pensa-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il sauta du lit et se précipita dans le salon en catastrophe.

Nell tourna des yeux exorbités vers lui en le voyant sortir de la chambre. Le roux sentit son souffle s'accélérer, alors que ses yeux croisaient les pupilles grises de la jeune femme, dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Elle lui fit signe de la main de se taire, ou bien de retourner dans la chambre, il ne comprit pas clairement. Mais il s'en moquait totalement. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle évite la conversation.

_O.K, dit-elle dans le combiné. On est dans la merde et jusqu'au cou…

Elle raccrocha.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

Il s'immobilisa une fois arrivé près du canapé et elle baissa les yeux, évitant manifestement son regard.

_Tu vas me répondre, oui?!! S'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. C'est Grimmjow?!

Pas de réponse. Nell restait désespérément muette.

_C'est Grimmjow?!! Répéta-t-il, sentant que la panique montait en lui.

En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il le savait déjà… Il l'avait sentit.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, étrangement, ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Pourquoi avait-il cette impression malsaine qu'il savait ce qui était arrivé?

Il avait été réveillé en sursaut comme si quelque chose s'était produit dans son inconscient, comme si son corps était relié à celui de Grimmjow par une sorte de lien qu'il lui était impossible de couper ou même d'expliquer l'existence.

Les yeux gris remontèrent alors sur lui, Nell soupira.

_Ce con de Grimm' s'est fait butter.

Ichigo devint soudain sourd. Muet. Aveugle. Mort.

Il ne respirait plus, ne voulait plus respirer. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne voulait plus rien voir. Il n'entendait plus rien, il ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Le vide total.

---------------------------------------------------

_Bien joué, Renji. J'avoue que sur ce coup, tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé.

_Merci, Byakuya.

La longue berline noire se mit en route dans les rues sombres de Tokyo et Renji retira la cagoule noire qui lui couvrait le visage.

_Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de tuer un homme de sang froid?

Renji laissa échapper un soupir et observa l'arme qu'il tenait toujours en main. Ce soir, il avait tué un homme.

Il ne savait pas qui il était, il n'avait vu que sa silhouette dans cette rue sombre, mais… il lui avait tiré une balle dans le dos. Et cet homme s'était effondré. Renji avait tué un inconnu, Renji était un assassin, Renji venait officiellement d'entrer dans le Gotei 13.

Il tremblait, de tout son corps. Qui était-il pour ôter la vie d'un homme? Qu'était-il devenu, lui, le Renji sans histoires? Que faisait-il ici maintenant?

_Je suis fier de toi, Renji.

La voix grave de Byakuya le sortit de ses questions existentielles.

C'était pour lui. C'était lui, l'homme pour qui il irait sur la lune, jusqu'au bout du monde. A jamais, Kuchiki Byakuya le garderait avec lui désormais.

_Merci, capitaine…

_Renji, murmura alors le brun en enroulant un bras autour de son cou, tout va bien. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu l'as fait. Et si tu as peur, si tu as des remords, je t'aiderai. Je te protégerai.

Le rouge se redressa et lui donna un baiser passionné, tenant son visage entre ses mains fermement. En cet instant, il se reposait sur Byakuya, son existence toute entière reposait sur lui, il l'avait mise entre les mains de cet homme.

_Que dois-je faire maintenant? Lui demanda-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

_Nous allons laisser cette histoire se tasser pour l'instant. Schiffer a des choses de prévues, nous allons donc disparaître de l'air de jeu quelques temps. Mais nous reviendrons. Si Schiffer a besoin de nous.

_Et…. Et moi?

Byakuya tourna vers lui son expression glaciale :

_Toi? Nous allons rentrer et je te ferai l'amour. Comme convenu, n'est-ce pas?

____________________________________________

_**Ne me tuez pas!! Je sais Grimm est mort… Croyez-moi, ça me fait bien ch*** aussi!**_

_**[J'ai écrit la scène où Grimmjow vient dormir avec Ichigo en écoutant « Over and Over » de Three Days Grace. Cette chanson est une pure drogue!]**_


	16. Celui qui était marié

_**Ce chap devait normalement ne faire qu'un avec celui qui va venir après. Mais pour commodités, je l'ai coupé en deux. Il aurait été trop long sinon.**_

**_________________________________________________**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui était marié.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

___________________________________________

**Celui qui était marié.**

Un hangar se dressait sur l'accotement d'une quelconque rue perdue en dehors de Tokyo. Sombre et glauque, le montre de fer était encore trempé des pluies de la veille, et des gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient de son toit en tombant sur la terre boueuse.

Deux, trois, quatre, peut-être cinq.

Cinq personnes au maximum avaient visité les lieux entre le couché de soleil et l'instant présent. Grimmjow pouvait facilement le déduire. Cependant, certaines empruntes de pas étaient plus que fraiches, et ne semblaient pas avoir vu la pluie. Et ces empruntes n'appartenaient qu'à une seule personne.

Les traces de pas s'enfonçaient dans la boue laissant des marques vulgaires, sans même s'en cacher et avançaient jusqu'à une immense porte rouillée, donnant accès à l'intérieur de ce monstre de fer qui semblait ne pas être à sa place en un tel lieu.

Route de campagne, est de Tokyo. Ce soir-là le ciel était encore gris pour avoir plut toute la journée. L'atmosphère était humide et lourde, insupportable. Ca n'annonçait définitivement rien de bon.

Les mains dans les poches et mâchouillant un chewing-gum, les chaussures du visiteur s'enfoncèrent allègrement dans la boue.

_Putain d'merde, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux jusqu'à ses pieds, mes godasses sont foutues! Ma femme va m'tuer…

Soupirant d'exaspération, le visiteur poussa la porte de fer dans un grincement aigue.

« Super la discrétion! » pensa-t-il avec ironie.

La température à l'intérieur lui glaça le sang. Il ne devait pas faire plus de dix degrés ou peut-être encore moins…

Tout ce qu'il détestait.

« Foutu boulot d'merde! »

Ses pas résonnèrent contre les parois rouillées du hangar, se répercutant partout dans l'immense surface. Si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas remarqué, c'était maintenant chose faite.

Une seule personne. Une seule personne devait se trouver à l'intérieur selon lui. Il n'avait pas pu se tromper, il était le meilleur pisteur de l'Espada.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack suivait l'ordre qu'on lui avait donné. L'ordre de Stark était clair et net : « Un informateur te retrouvera dans un hangar… » avait-il expliqué en lui indiquant le lieu exact du point de rencontre.

Grimmjow avait quitté son appartement, Nell et Ichigo pour suivre cette piste. Quel informateur avait bien pu contacter Stark pour cette affaire sur Schiffer?

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait obtenue aucune info, rien ne filtrait, absolument rien du tout! Comment quelqu'un, d'extérieur à l'Espada, pouvait détenir de telles informations?

_Je t'attendais, Grimm'…

_Putain, s'pèce de con! Ragea le bleuté en tournant son profil vers le contact. Tu m'as foutu les j'tons!

_Désolé, répondit l'autre.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent, à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. La respiration du bleuté s'était légèrement accélérée à la découverte de l'identité de son contact, cependant, il n'avait pas laissé la surprise s'immiscer sur son visage.

_C'est toi l'contact? Demanda-t-il alors en sortant ses mains de ses poches.

_Oui, répondit l'autre d'une voix lente, surprenant hein? Je suis aussi surpris de te voir là… Quoique quand Stark, ton patron, m'a dit que son envoyé aurait les cheveux bleus j'avoue avoir pensé à toi!

Grimmjow eut un rire ironique.

_Bordel! Ragea-t-il. Alors le « Kurenai club » est l'pire nid à infiltrés qu'j'ai jamais vu!

_Tu l'as dit, Grimm…

Le bleuté baissa les yeux quelques instants et ses yeux balayèrent l'espace glacé du hangar. Rien d'inhabituel à noter. Il doutait que cet homme face à lui, était en train de lui faire un mauvais coup. Son instinct ne lui disait pas de se méfier, et Jaggerjack était connu pour se laisser guider par son instinct. Comme un animal.

_Maint'nant, dis-moi tout, Shinji, reprit-il, tu m'as pas seul'ment fait déplacer pour rien, hein?

Shinji Hirako étira un très large sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées. Lui qui avait travaillé avec Grimmjow au « Kurenai club » pendant quelques mois déjà, savait que le bleu était d'une nature impatiente, contrairement à lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire attendre outre mesure, étant parfaitement au courant que leur situation en un tel endroit était quelque peu délicate.

_O.k, finit-il par dire. Le fait est que je bosse sur le Gotei depuis un moment, peut-être moins longtemps que l'Espada mais je pense que ça peut t'intéresser…

_Pour qui t'bosses au juste?

Le blond fit bouger sa frange négligemment, faisant signe à l'autre que cette révélation n'était pas pour tout de suite.

_Je peux simplement te dire qu'en ce moment, ma hiérarchie a la tête ailleurs et que malheureusement, elle ne fait plus son boulot. Je me tourne vers l'Espada parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

_Pourquoi on devrait t'croire, hein? Qui dit qu'tu nous entubes pas?

_Je sais, c'est un risque que je prends. Je te dis ce que je sais, après à toi de juger si ces infos sont recevables ou pas.

Grimmjow soupira. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses dont il avait horreur : jouer à Sherlock Holmes. Il n'était pas un imbécile complet mais il avait horreur de devoir démêler le vrai du faux dans ce genre d'histoires. Il avait déjà du mal avec Schiffer, alors si Shinji en rajoutait une couche, il devrait préparer le tube d'aspirines!

_Mes oreilles sont à toi, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

_Génial, sortit l'autre. Commençons par le début tu veux bien? Ma hiérarchie a la tête ailleurs en ce moment. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je n'agis qu'en informateur sans couverture…

_T'veux dire, le coupa le bleuté, intéressé, que là, tu n'viens pas comme flic ou aut' chose?

_Nan, je viens de ma propre volonté.

_Tu trahis ta hiérarchie?

_En quelque sorte, oui. Mais ma hiérarchie nous a également trahis!

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Pour qui Shinji pouvait-il bien bosser? Il avait horreur de se creuser les méninges sur ce genre d'affaires. Il voulait savoir tout, tout et tout de suite!

_Viens en au fait!

_Ce n'est pas Schiffer à proprement parler que je souhaite aborder, mais plutôt une affaire parallèle mais étrangement liée.

_Continue…

_La disparition de Kira Izuru, ça te dit quelque chose?

Grimmjow posa ses mains sur ses hanches et laissa ses yeux se lever pour observer le plafond. Pendant quelques secondes, il prit le temps de réfléchir. Kira, oui bien sûr qu'il s'en rappelait. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en contact avec lui pour savoir qu'il avait disparu.

_Attends un peu, dit-il alors en se rappelant d'un détail. Renji parlait de Kira l'aut' jour en disant qu'il avait décidé de démissionner pour rester avec son mec…

_Justement, reprit le blond, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. La disparition de Kira est directement liée à la relation qu'il entretient avec mon…

Grimmjow porta soudain sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste, amenant Shinji à se taire. Les yeux turquoises fixaient quelque chose derrière lui et le blond se retourna.

Mais en une fraction de seconde tout était terminé.

Le premier coup de feu fusa, résonnant dans le hangar glacé, puis un second, qui fut accompagné d'un soupir et d'un choc sourd.

L'impact du corps lourd avec le sol fut douloureux, très douloureux. Et le bleuté vit alors du sang, beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang…

--------------------------------------------------

_Ca va, gamin?

Ichigo frissonna de tout son être. Se sentant devenir aussi lourd qu'un bloc de béton, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, faisant sursauter légèrement Nell qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Ses yeux ambrés coulèrent sur le plafond dont il ne parvenait même plus à discerner la couleur. C'était comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps, ses yeux n'étaient plus les siens, son cerveau ne recevait plus aucune information.

Seulement la douleur et une profonde incompréhension.

Quelque chose résonnait au fond de son âme, comme une alarme stridente, ne voulant pas cesser : « C'est impossible! C'est impossible! » répétait-elle.

A qui était cette voix? Pourquoi semblait-elle si certaine d'elle?

Les mains d'Ichigo saisirent vivement le cuir du canapé, sans pour autant en sentir la matière sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Ses cinq sens avaient été annihilé d'un seul et même coup. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, comme si son esprit était partit ailleurs, avait quitté son être pour tenter de se transporter auprès de Grimmjow. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort.

_Co… comment? souffla-t-il d'une petite voix aigue, sa bouche restant grande ouverte sous l'effroi.

Nell soupira et chercha un moment ses mots. Son portable était toujours dans sa main et elle le déposa sur la table basse face à eux.

_Grimm' est apparemment tombé dans un piège, expliqua-t-elle. Il devait rencontrer un informateur il y a trente minutes. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme on l'espérait.

_Qu… quoi?

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Qui était cette personne qui lui parlait? Pourquoi était-elle ici?

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, la notion d'espace, la notion de son propre corps.

Le temps s'était arrêté, il flottait dans les airs, il n'était plus dans son corps, assit dans ce canapé.

Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas lui, il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne voulait plus être Kurosaki Ichigo, il ne voulait plus entendre cette femme. Il voulait être auprès de Grimmjow.

_La police l'a retrouvé, reprit-elle, son corps était criblé de balles, presque méconnaissable. La mort a été causée par une première balle reçue en pleine tête, là…

Elle apposa son index entre les deux yeux du roux et celui-ci se releva pour se précipiter dans la cuisine, se penchant au-dessus de l'évier.

Il avait failli vomir rien qu'en imaginant le visage de Grimmjow avec une balle et un trou entre les deux yeux…

_Ah…, souffla-t-il en refreinant un début de nausée douloureux.

Nell arriva doucement derrière lui, les bras croisés et les yeux posés sur son dos.

_Ca va aller? Tu veux un médoc ou un truc?

_N… nan! Répondit-il, essoufflé.

Il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle parte d'ici et qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

_Qui? Demanda-t-il alors, tournant légèrement son profil vers elle.

La numéro 3 haussa les épaules.

_On n'en sait encore rien. Et on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, gamin, reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la cuisine. J'ai l'ordre de te renvoyer chez toi. T'en fais pas, ta famille est protégée par l'Espada…

Ichigo se tourna lentement vers elle, blanc comme un linge et les yeux humides :

_Chez moi? Demanda-t-il. Mais…

Le portable de la jeune femme se mit alors à sonner dans le salon. Sans même s'excuser, elle se leva et décrocha.

_Oui?

Ichigo n'y croyait pas. Il allait rentrer chez lui? Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas! Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme cela…

Grimmjow avait été si franc avec lui, si doux cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que cette nuit avait été la dernière, que plus jamais il ne le reverrait.

C'était un sentiment d'impuissance extrême, irréversible. Comment avait-il pu mourir? Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Grimmjow pour en arriver là?

Ils avaient eu si peu de temps ensemble. Il voulait faire tant de choses avec lui, lui dire des millions de choses, l'embrasser encore et encore, le sentir contre son torse, sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, dormir avec lui aussi…

_Oh, d'accord, retentit la voix de Nell dans le salon. Arrive dès que tu peux!

Le roux ne comprit même pas ce qu'elle disait. Sa tête était sans dessus dessous, plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement chez lui.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, assit sur le carrelage gelé de la cuisine et ferma les yeux, un violent mal au cœur se saisissant de lui.

_On va avoir de la compagnie, gamin, lança-t-elle depuis le salon. Essaye de pas t'vomir dessus!

L'orangé resta muet. Il se contenta de rester dans sa position pendant de longues minutes, se balançant d'avant en arrière comme s'il voulait se bercer lui-même.

L'annonce de la mort du bleuté avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, rassemblant en lui des émotions fortes qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis la mort de sa propre mère.

Le regard dans le vide, il parvint à se relever et avança d'un pas hésitant jusque dans le salon, puis dans la salle de bains.

Entrant entièrement habillé sous la douche, il laissa l'eau gelée glisser sur lui.

L'eau froide coulait sur lui comme la vie lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle lui échappait totalement. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, tout partait à droite et à gauche, plus rien n'était logique, plus rien n'en valait la peine.

_Grimmjow…, chuchota-t-il en venant frotter ses biceps de ses mains pour se réchauffer.

Il grelottait de froid. Ses dents claquaient, son corps entier était congelé par l'eau qui tombait sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front, ses vêtements collés à son corps comme s'il y avait appliqué de la super glue. Et l'odeur de Grimmjow. Sa peau s'en était imprégnée entièrement et il avait beau frotter, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en aller.

« C'est… c'est impossible » pensa-t-il en baissant la tête et en serrant les dents. « Grimmjow ne peut pas…ne peut pas être… mort… »

Les larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues se mêlèrent à l'eau glacée tombant sur son visage. Il était impossible de discerner ses larmes de l'eau tombant du pommeau de douche.

Ichigo se sentait vide, étrangement vide et gelé. C'était comme si on lui avait annoncé sa propre mort, comme si une partie de son corps s'étai détachée. Grimmjow… mort…

_Non…, souffla-t-il, non…

Ses mots étaient couverts par le bruit de l'eau tombant en cascade dans la douche.

Ce bourdonnement lui montait à la tête, le rendait sourd. Mais il releva soudain la tête, en tendant l'oreille.

Dans le salon, des voix semblaient s'élever et l'une d'elle était masculine.

Ni une ni deux, Ichigo ferma l'eau et sortit de la douche en catastrophe, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bains et se ruant dans le salon en courant. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et il s'affala de tout son long dans un « boum » sonore après avoir glissé sur le parquet.

_Aïe! Merde…

Il releva les yeux.

Nell se tenait debout, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur lui, les bras croisés. Face à elle, un homme. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait un sourire large, ignoble, de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux globuleux. Son visage était fin et blanc, anguleux, il n'était pas du tout ce qu'on pouvait appeler « beau ».

_Pitié, gémit Nell en levant les yeux au ciel, le boulet vient de nous faire la chute du siècle!

_C'est quoi ça? Demanda l'inconnu d'un ton dégoûté avec une voix aigue et désagréable.

_Ca? Demanda Nell en désignant Ichigo du menton. Un insecte qui s'est accroché à Grimm' comme une mouche sur une bouse de vache!

_Encore un? Demanda l'inconnu.

Nell commença à partir en direction de la cuisine et Ichigo réprima une envie immense de la poignarder là, tout de suite.

_Eh bin, reprit l'inconnu en observant le rouquin se relever, il se paie du bon temps ce bâtard.

Puis, il rejoint Nell dans la cuisine, laissant le jeune homme comme s'il n'existait plus.

« Va te faire, Nell!! » pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, d'où il pouvait entendre la conversation des deux personnes. Apparemment, la jeune femme s'en moquait qu'il écoute, sinon elle l'aurait déjà viré.

_Alors, Noitra, qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Demanda la jeune femme.

_Du nouveau, lança-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tiens…

Ichigo tourna discrètement la tête et vit le dénommé Noitra tendre une feuille pliée en quatre à la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta longuement silencieuse avant de poser la feuille sur la table et de soupirer.

_Bon sang! Je lui avais dit que cet imbécile était aussi con que ses pieds!!

_C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Stark! Lança Noitra avec un immense sourire répugnant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire?

_Attendre, répondit Noitra en tombant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ca craint, je sais, mais… Bordel, Szayel était vraiment le pire des abrutis!

_Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit fait buter aussi facilement par un de ces types de Schiffer.

Noitra resta pensif quelques instants et eut un rire de sadique à vous glacer le sang :

_J'crois que cette histoire devient excitante. D'après les résultats de l'enquête, l'arme qui a tué Szayel est une arme de pro, pas celles qu'utilisent les hommes de Schiffer. De plus, ce n'est pas le genre de Schiffer de tuer quelqu'un en pleine rue comme ça, sans raison apparente.

_Tu crois qu'il aurait découvert que Szayel faisait partie de l'Espada? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Impossible, répondit-il. J'suis certain que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un homme de main de Schiffer a tué Szayel.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là d'abord, cet imbécile de Szayel? Je croyais que Stark n'avait dépêché que Grimm' et moi sur le terrain.

Ichigo était complètement absorbé par leur conversation. Il fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de Szayel... Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, il avait déjà rencontré ce Szayel! Le roux fouilla dans sa mémoire et parvint à mettre la main sur un souvenir, pas si vieux que ça. Grimmjow l'avait emmené dans un bar il y a quelques jours, dans lequel ils avaient rencontré un homme aux cheveux courts roses et à lunettes!***** Ils avaient eu une conversation étrange ensemble, sur leur enquête à propos de Schiffer. Ichigo se rappelait vaguement que Grimmjow lui avait expliqué l'implication de Szayel dans cette histoire : il surveillait les hommes de main de Schiffer.

Ca voulait dire qu'il avait été découvert et donc tué? Lui aussi?

« Pourquoi Grimmjow? » pensa-t-il en sentant à nouveau son cœur se serrer.

Il pensa alors qu'il ne le reverrait plus, plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne reverrait ses cheveux bleus, son regard turquoise et si profond, son sourire carnassier.

Plus jamais il ne sentirait ses mains sur son corps. Plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait, ou ne lui ferait l'amour…

Il entoura son ventre de ses bras et se plia en deux, les larmes recommençant à s'écouler sur ses joues. C'était trop douloureux, beaucoup trop. Grimmjow était mort, et maintenant qu'allait-il devenir? Qui le protégerait? Comment pourrait-il vivre sans Grimmjow, qu'il aimait de tout son cœur?

Comment pouvait-il même envisager une seule seconde de rentrer chez lui alors que Grimmjow s'était fait tuer? Alors que personne ne savait qui avait fait ça?

Il ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir obtenu le fin mot de cette histoire.

_Non, reprit Noitra, c'est pas Stark qui a dépêché cet abrutit.

_Alors qui? Demanda-t-elle en riant. Hallibell? Cette espèce de dégénérée ne sait rien décider d'elle-même, tout ce qu'elle fait est dicté par Stark!

_Non, non, c'est bien elle qui a mis Szayel sur le coup, dans ce merdier. Et c'est aussi elle qui m'a demandé de venir ici.

_Franchement, ricana Nell, je serai meilleure qu'elle en numéro 2!

_Et moi en numéro 3! Ricana le brun avec un ton sadique. Bref, tout ça pour dire que Grimm' va avoir du pain sur la planche. Où est-il ce bâtard que je lui en colle deux?

_…

Ichigo avait tout de suite tendu l'oreille à l'entente du prénom du bleuté et s'était redressé pour observer les deux personnes dans la cuisine. Il croisa un instant le regard de Noitra et celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Nell?

_Quoi?

_Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas où est Grimm'?

_Bah… Tu sais comment il est, c'est le rouleau compresseur de cette putain d'équipe et il a dû aller à droite et à gauche pour nettoyer ce bordel…

_Je vois.

Nouveau silence. Encore plus affreux cette fois-ci. Ichigo avait les yeux rivés sur eux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nell mettait tant de temps à annoncer la nouvelle.

_Bordel, tu vas me dire oui ou non ce qui se passe ici?

_Mais rien, il ne se passe rien du tout! Finit-elle par scander en se levant tout à coup. Tu fais vraiment chier Noitra de te pointer maintenant!

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Grimmjow est mort.

Ichigo se surprit à sursauter en disant ces mots. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était mis à parler, ce n'était pas à lui de l'annoncer à Noitra. Mais c'était sortit tout seul, comme une sorte de cure, comme si dire ces mots l'aiderait. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues et tourna violemment la tête pour échapper au regard des deux autres.

_Il est mort? Demanda Noitra, bouche bée. Co… comment? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenu?

_Laisse tomber, Noitra, lâcha alors Nell, visiblement énervée.

_Quoi? Bordel, j'aurais bien aimé tuer cet enfoiré moi-même! Chanceux le type qui l'a butté! Vraiment!

_Oui..., répondit la jeune femme d'une voix éteinte.

_Mais putain de merde! Grimm' mort? reprit-il en sortant ses dents de requins. J'aurais jamais pensé que LUI puisse se faire abattre! Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'occupe du corps. J'appelle Stark...

Il empoigna son portable mais la main de Nell vint se refermer puissamment sur son poignet.

Ichigo les observait à nouveau et il ne comprenait rien du tout à la situation. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi Nell agissait-elle comme ça?

_Pas la peine d'appeler Stark, dit-elle alors en lâchant le poignet du brun.

_Pourquoi?

_Je le ferai moi-même, le moment opportun, répondit-elle en baissant la voix. Tu sais à quel point Stark et Grimm étaient proches, non?

_Oui, ils étaient amis depuis des années et des années, reprit Noitra, abasourdit, mais putain, Nell!

_Laisse-moi régler ça, pour l'instant on a plus urgent. Ce gamin doit retourner à Karakura chez son père.

Il y eut un silence et Ichigo sentit clairement des regards se poser sur lui.

Il leva ses beaux yeux ambrés et croisa les pupilles noires de Noitra. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire sadique, pire que ceux de Grimmjow, et le roux fit une grimace.

C'était ce type qui allait le ramener chez lui?

_Je ne partirai pas d'ici, dit-il alors d'une voix sans ton.

Fixant Nell avec appui, l'orangé ne voulait pas briser le lien. Si la jeune femme voulait le faire partir, elle devrait l'assommer, l'attacher et le transporter comme un sac à patates! Il ne partirait pas de sa propre volonté.

_Gamin, dit-elle alors, soupirant et baissant les yeux, Grimm m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi, si ça tournait mal pour lui.

_Quoi?!

Le corps du roux fut parcourut d'un frisson. Grimmjow lui avait demandé ça?

_Il voulait te mettre en sécurité ou une connerie comme ça, si jamais il n'était plus là. T'as pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle en pointant son index sur lui. Grimmjow était celui qui te protégeait ici, moi j'ai pas envie de te supporter alors tu rentres chez toi!

Les yeux ambrés se baissèrent lentement. Il n'avait vraiment pas le choix?

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il. Je veux… je veux voir son corps, je veux assister à ses funérailles, je veux…

_Fais pas chier, gamin! Le coupa-t-elle. Personne ne verra son corps! Sauf notre numéro un, bien sûr. A cause de notre job, son corps ne va pas rester longtemps entre les mains des légistes de la police. L'OTAN va le faire rapatrier à la base, son corps sera mis en morgue, dossier et tout ce qui va avec classés top secret. Pas d'enterrement, pas d'incinération.

Ichigo resta figé. Pas de funérailles, rien? Comment était-ce possible?

Tout le monde méritait des funérailles, même des membres d'une organisation secrète!

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre. Je… il n'y aura même pas un endroit ou sa famille pourra aller se recueillir?

_Grimm n'a pas de famille, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à la fenêtre et avait croisé ses bras en signe de colère. Cette conversation l'ennuyait beaucoup.

_C'est pas totalement vrai, intervint alors Noitra, il a une femme…

Le cœur du roux fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Une… une femme? Grimmjow était marié? Marié pendant tout ce temps et il n'en avait jamais rien dit?

Son cœur venait de s'accélérer d'un seul coup. Plus ils avançaient dans le temps, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout le sexta.

« Comment va ta femme? » était la question que Szayel avait posé à Grimmjow lors de leur rendez-vous il y a plusieurs jours. Ichigo avait cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un code pour faire passer des informations, mais ce n'était pas le cas!

Grimmjow avait réellement, vraiment une femme! Il venait de tomber de haut, de très haut. Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer un instant qu'il était la seule personne dans la vie du bleuté?

Il serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne connaissait en définitive rien de cet homme. Pourquoi était-ce ainsi? Qu'allait-il encore découvrir sur l'homme qu'il aimait?

_Oui, reprit Nell, il a une femme, c'est vrai. Je l'avais pratiquement oubliée celle-là!

Noitra eut un petit rire et se tourna vers l'orangé avec un sourire à vous faire vomir d'horreur :

_Tu d'mandes pas qui est Mme Jaggerjack? T'veux pas le savoir?

Ichigo leva ses yeux vers lui et sentit alors une incontrôlable envie de savoir qui était cette femme. Quelle femme avait réussi un tel coup? Quelle femme assez folle, assez dingue, mais en même temps assez douée avait réussi à amadouer Grimmjow et à lui passer la bague au doigt?

Ca relevait de l'exploit pour le roux!

Cette femme deviendrait un héro national, pour sûr!

_Qui est-ce? Demanda-t-il alors.

_Tu veux la rencontrer peut-être? Demanda Nell en se tournant vers lui. Tu risques d'être déçu….

_J'ai été déçu, assura le brun en hochant la tête.

_Dites-moi au moins son nom! Les coupa le roux qui en avait assez.

_Je crois que tu l'as déjà entendu, lui répondit la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux verts.

_Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va se montrer? Demanda à nouveau Noitra en se tournant vers Nell. Après tout, ce n'est pas son genre de crier sur tous les toits qu'elle est la femme de Grimm. Tu crois qu'elle a honte?

_Va savoir, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que tu n'y couperas pas, gamin. Tu vas rencontrer la femme de Grimm.

________________________________________

**_C'est vrai que pour passer la bague au doigt de Grimm, il faudrait avoir un certain talent selon moi. Dresser une panthère ne doit pas être facile ^^_**


	17. Celui qui découvrait la vérité

_**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 364 (sortit hier) ne lisez pas la phrase suivante car elle contient des spoilers : OMG!! Je suis en deuil!!! Si Wonderweiss a tué mon capitaine préféré, je me mets en grève!!! Snif... lol  
**_

___________________________________________

**Titre** : Kurenai club.

**Chapitre** : Celui qui découvrait la vérité.

**Rating** : M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings** : Juste des préliminaires… Mais entre qui et qui, telle est la question ^^

___________________________________________

**Celui qui découvrait la vérité.**

_Alors, vous allez me dire qui c'est, oui?

Le regard fuyant et l'attitude nerveuse, Ichigo s'agrippait au cuir du canapé sur lequel il reposait depuis l'annonce de la mort de son amant, l'annonce de son mariage, et de sa femme qui allait prendre part à cette histoire.

Mais il ignorait comment…

Est-ce que cette femme savait qu'il était là? Est-ce qu'elle connaissait tout de son travail, son implication dans l'Espada, et sa mission sur Schiffer?

Où pouvait-elle bien habiter?

Il se posait tant de questions à son sujet, et il en ignorait la raison. Il était peut-être seulement curieux de voir en chair et en os celle qui avait réussi à enchaîner Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

_Si tu lui dis pas Nell, moi j'le fais! Lança alors Noitra avec son sourire horrible. Après tout, il est en droit de savoir, nan?

La jeune femme soupira et croisa les bras en haussant doucement les épaules.

_Fais ce que tu veux, Noitra, répondit-elle alors en leur tournant le dos.

Le brun étira un sourire encore plus large, si c'était possible, et tourna ses yeux globuleux vers le roux qui déglutit péniblement. Pourquoi connaître cette femme lui importait-il tant? Certainement qu'il ne la connaissait pas. A quoi cela lui servirait-il d'avoir un nom sans visage?

_Ca va être plus marrant que j'l'imaginais encore, reprit Noitra en se frottant les mains. Dis, le gamin orange là….

Ichigo sursauta légèrement alors que cet homme s'adressait à lui :

_Tu penses qu'elle est comment la femme de Grimm?

_Dites-moi comment elle s'appelle une bonne fois pour toutes! S'exclama l'orangé en serrant les poings.

Il avait l'impression que ces deux là prenaient un malin plaisir à le martyriser sur ce sujet.

_Okay, okay, reprit Noitra. Mais à mon avis, tu vas le r'gretter, mon chou. La femme de Grimm est… comment dire… tu la connais.

_Je… je la connais? Répéta-t-il en ouvrant des yeux ébahis.

_Bon, ça suffit ce petit jeu m'énerve!! Intervint alors Nell, visiblement au comble de l'agacement.

Sans vraiment que le roux ne sache pourquoi, Nell se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et un froncement de sourcils appuyé plissant son front.

_Alors gamin, puisque tu tiens tant à la rencontrer…. La voilà!

D'un geste violent, elle lui planta sous le nez sa main gauche.

Ichigo eut un mouvement de recul, s'attendant à voir une photo de la femme en question, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le dos de la main de Nell. Cependant, il y remarqua quelque chose : elle portait une bague avec un magnifique diamant à l'annulaire.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis remonta ses yeux ambrés sur le visage de la numéro 3. Elle arborait à présent un sourire sadique et satisfait :

_Alors? Content? Tu vois gamin, maintenant que Grimm est mort, je suis la seule sur cette terre qui garde encore un lien avec lui. Parce que je suis Mme Jaggerjack!

_Ahahah!!! S'écria Noitra, triomphant devant le désespoir du roux.

Ces deux là prenaient vraiment un malin plaisir à le torturer psychologiquement, à le faire souffrir et à observer ses réactions.

Ichigo avait bloqué sur la belle bague de mariage de Nell, il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était sans doute une vulgaire blague!

_Tu crois que c'est une blague? Demanda-t-elle alors en retirant la bague de son doigt. Regarde!

Au dos de l'alliance figuraient les noms des deux époux ainsi que la date de leur union. Elle datait de cinq ans…

« C'est pas vrai…. » pensa Ichigo, le cœur déchiré de long en large « je ne peux pas croire que cette…. Cette délurée a réussi à… Grimmjow pourquoi? »

_Co… comment? Bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

_Tss… Ma vie privée te regarde pas! Lança-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

Le roux resta figé. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un amas de morceaux brisés, de confettis éparpillés. Tous ses espoirs venaient de s'envoler. Qu'avait-il bien pu croire? Que Grimmjow s'était marié avec une fille bien?

Il espérait, au plus profond de lui, que cette femme était une personne incroyable, douce et parfaite pour le bleuté. Il avait imaginé un tas de choses en seulement quelques minutes depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle.

Pourquoi tout son monde s'effondrait-il encore autour de lui?

Apprendre que Grimmjow était marié avec Nell était encore pire que d'apprendre qu'il venait de mourir.

_Je ne comprends pas, parvint-il à articuler, malgré son étonnement.

_Y'a rien à comprendre, répondit-elle en retournant auprès de Noitra. De toute façon, même si je t'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas. Grimmjow restera mon mari. Je suis sa veuve aujourd'hui. Et je crois savoir que toi, tu n'avais aucun lien avec lui, hein? Tu lui servais seulement de sex toy, pas vrai?

Les dents d'Ichigo se serrèrent. Il en avait assez de s'en prendre plein la figure de la sorte. Il désirait voir ce cauchemar prendre fin, tout de suite!

_Bon, quand est-ce qu'on se tire nous? Demanda Noitra en bougeant sur sa chaise. J'commence à m'faire chier, c'est plus drôle.

_Va prendre quelques affaires gamin, reprit Nell sans lui jeter un regard, tu pars dans cinq minutes.

_Mais…

_Allez!!! Rugit-elle.

Ichigo la défia du regard pendant un court instant puis s'exécuta. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que cette imbécile de Nell. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte, qu'il rentre chez lui, même si au fond de lui, un désir brûlant la poussait à rester dans l'appartement de Grimmjow.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar! Comment Grimmjow avait-il pu accepter d'épouser cette fille? Un détail lui avait sans doute échappé, le bleuté avait dû être forcé! Mais comment?

Ichigo avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, cette situation restait incompréhensible. Jamais Grimmjow n'aurait fait ça, même dans ses pires cauchemars.

De plus, il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse à ses questions, Grimmjow n'était plus là…

En fourrant sa montre dans sa poche, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les deux oreillers, posés sur le lit de la chambre. Celui de Grimmjow gardait encore la forme de sa tête, alors qu'il avait dormi avec lui lors de cette nuit. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur sur les draps et il se rappelait chaque détail, chaque parole échangé pendant cet instant.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il garderait de Grimmjow Jaggerjack? Cette nuit passée avec lui serait-elle son dernier souvenir?

Certes, ce souvenir restait impérissable tellement il lui semblait extraordinaire, mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était la première et dernière nuit passée avec celui qu'il considérait comme son premier grand amour. Peu lui importait si finalement Grimmjow avait eu de l'affection pour lui ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que cette nuit-là, ils avaient dormi ensemble comme un vrai couple. Cette nuit-là, ils étaient devenus un vrai couple.

Et maintenant, il n'en restait plus rien.

Ichigo resterait seul. Grimmjow et lui n'auraient eu qu'une nuit pour se comporter en réel couple. Une histoire éphémère.

_T'es prêt, gamin?! S'écria la voix de Nell depuis l'entrée de l'appartement.

_J'arrive!!

Il passa une dernière fois la main sur l'oreiller du numéro 6 et étira un mince sourire :

_Adieu Grimm, chuchota-t-il. Ne m'en veux pas si… si je t'oublie un jour.

Dans un dernier geste d'adieu à son histoire avec le bleuté, il déposa un baiser sur l'oreiller imprégné de l'odeur de Jaggerjack et s'en emplit les narines une dernière fois.

Il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, étrangement vide. Comme s'il allait quitter tout ce qui était important pour lui. Sa vue se brouilla pendant quelques secondes, mais aucune larme ne tomba sur ses joues. C'était comme s'il voulait contenir en lui toute sa détresse, toute sa tristesse. Peut-être pour s'octroyer encore plus de douleur, dans l'espoir de porter un fardeau aussi lourd que celui de son amant.

Mais en passant la porte de l'appartement de Grimmjow pour la dernière fois de sa vie, il reprit courage. Il allait rentrer chez lui. C'était certainement le mieux à faire pour lui. Retrouver son père, ses sœurs et s'éloigner de toute cette histoire qui avait failli lui coûter la vie mais qui lui avait pris son cœur.

Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux que reprendre le cours d'une vie normale?

Karakura était sa ville natale, Karakura lui ferait du bien, Karakura le soulagerait.

Il irait certainement se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère. Ca faisait un certain temps qu'il n'y était pas allé. Il reverrait ses amis d'enfance, ceux qui, en tout cas, n'avaient pas déménagé à Tokyo.

Il aurait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Finalement, il ne craignait pas de changer de vie.

_Y'a à peu près deux heures jusqu'à Karakura, nan? Demanda Noitrra alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers sa voiture noire.

_Oui, c'est ça. Mais euh…. Nell ne vient pas?

_Nan, répondit l'autre, elle reste là. On sait jamais, dès fois qu'il y aurait à intervenir sur le terrain…

Ichigo marchait à côté de cet homme répugnant, fin comme du fil de fer. Il était vraiment étrange, mais il faisait partie de l'Espada, donc il se devait de lui faire confiance. Après tout, il préférait certainement faire le trajet avec ce type plutôt qu'avec Nell.

_T'inquiète pas, reprit Noitra, Nell est un peu sadique, mais elle est pas mauvaise au fond. Et puis… je pense que tu préfères qu'on soit tous les deux, hein?

La main longue et blanchâtre de Noitra caressa la taille et les reins de l'orangé qui sursauta violemment et se décala de lui. Le roux le fusilla du regard :

_Qu'est-ce que…?

_Oh allez, fait pas ta sainte nitouche! S'écria l'autre en ouvrant la voiture. Grimm' est le seul à s'amuser par ici!

Ichigo s'arrêta sur le trottoir, juste à coté de la voiture dont Noitra venait d'ouvrir la porte.

_Bah quoi? Demanda-t-il. T'as peur de moi?

Kurosaki était hautement dégoûté par ce type! Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait s'il n'allait pas le violer dans sa voiture glauque? Il hésitait sincèrement à monter avec lui. Peut-être que finalement, il aurait préféré Nell?

_Allez, amène-toi! Lança l'autre en lui prenant le poignet fermement. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire!

Le roux tenta de retirer son bras de son emprise mais le brun l'attira jusqu'à lui et il poussa un cri de surprise. Il heurta violemment le torse osseux du numéro 5 et tentait de s'en défaire alors que Noitra le serrait contre lui.

_Ca va être très drôle, lança-t-il en attrapant le menton d'Ichigo dans sa main, tu me feras une 'tite place dans ton lit à Karakura, hein?

_Lâche-moi, pervers!!

_Ouh… Alors Grimm' avait le droit de te tripoter mais pas moi? C'est pas gentil ça… T'sais la protection ça se paye, comme toute aut' chose… Alors j'te protège mais en contrepartie, tu…

_Ta gueule!!!

Noitra reçu de plein fouet un immense coup de poing dans la mâchoire. La force du coup, provenant de sa gauche le fit tomber à terre. Ce n'était pas Ichigo qui venait de le frapper, cependant, ce dernier fut libéré de son emprise et recula de deux pas, visiblement paniqué de voir quelqu'un frapper celui qui était censé le protéger.

_Pouah… T'es vraiment qu'un emmerdeur, espèce de sale con! Ragea l'agresseur. T'fais chier!!

Ichigo recula d'un autre pas, mais il n'avait pas vu que le trottoir se terminait. Ratant la marche, il tomba au sol en se cognant douloureusement le coccyx conte le béton.

_Aïeuh…., gémit-il avec une grimace.

_Ca va Bambi?

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Son coeur fit un raté à l'entente de son surnom spécial. Il leva son visage lentement en direction de l'agresseur de Noitra. D'après le son de sa voix ça ne faisait aucun doute. Face à lui, là sur ce trottoir, Grimmjow Jaggerjack se tenait.

Il était là, debout devant lui, se massant le poing qui venait de frapper Noitra.

_Bâtard!! S'écria le brun à terre. Qu'est-ce que….?

_Mais t'es mort!! Lança Ichigo en se relevant, une main sur les reins, quelque peu apeuré par l'apparition du bleuté. En réalité, il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Cette apparition soudaine ne pouvait qu'être le fruit de son imagination. Sa vision avait dû s'embrouiller après son départ de l'appartement, Nell lui avait donné des champignons hallucinogènes c'était impossible!! Mais pourtant, Noitra semblait également le voir alors... était-ce vraiment une hallucination?

Grimmjow renifla bruyamment et étira une grimace :

_Mort? Dis donc les mecs vous avez fumé ou quoi? Moi, mort?

_T'es mort!! S'écria Noitra en se relevant, sa main plaquée contre sa bouche en sang. Nell a dit que t'étais mort et…

_Nell? Le coupa le sexta.

Il tourna ses yeux turquoises vers l'orangé qui le fixait, apeuré et stupéfait.

_Oh j'vois, lâcha alors le bleu, Nell a pas pu s'en empêcher, hein? C'est vraiment une salope celle-là aussi! Comment Stark a-t-il pu faire confiance a de telles merdes dans vot' genre!

_C'était… c'était un coup monté? Demanda Noitra.

_Hein? Nan…

_Co… comment? Bredouilla l'orangé en approchant d'un pas vers lui. Elle a dit que tu t'étais pris une balle en pleine tête et que… et que ton corps serait autopsié et…

_Mais arrêtez vos conneries!! S'écria Grimmjow. Bambi, j'suis pas mort, tu l'vois bien, nan? C'est Szayel qu'est mort! Nom d'un chien, Nell est jalouse à en crever d'un gamin? Elle me f'ra chier jusqu'au bout celle-là aussi!

Ichigo resta immobile. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible.

Il ne pouvait croire à toute cette histoire. On lui disait que Grimmjow était mort, il avait dû l'avaler tant bien que mal. Et maintenant, ce type apparaissait devant lui, bel et bien vivant! Pourquoi?

_C'est… c'est bien toi Grimm? Demanda-t-il la lèvre tremblante.

_Nan, c'est le Père Noël! Répondit l'autre, visiblement agacé par cette histoire. Viens là, Bambi…

Il attrapa le roux par les épaules et l'attira vivement contre lui. Le choc de leurs deux torses sembla délivrer le rouquin qui se sentit rejoindre le paradis. C'était bien lui. C'était sa voix, ses mains chaudes, son parfum enivrant, son torse musclé… Il ne pouvait pas se tromper : Grimmjow était bel et bien vivant et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ce n'était pas un rêve. Et ça n'en était pas un. Son contact était plus que réel, il était divin!

_Désolé du r'tard, reprit le bleuté en serrant le roux dans ses bras, j'ai eu pas mal de merdes qui m'sont tombées d'ssus. D'abord Szayel s'fait butter, pis j'ai eu une autre emmerde avec mon contact. Bordel, il s'est fait descendre lui aussi et j'ai dû attendre un bail avant de rev'nir ici. J'voulais pas qu'on m'suive et qu'on….

Soudain, Ichigo sentit un coup de vent derrière lui et l'instant d'après, un bras s'enroula autour de son cou pour l'étouffer à moitié pendant qu'un canon d'une arme se pointait sur sa tempe.

Paniqué, son cœur augmenta de rythme soudainement et il tenta d'articuler le nom du bleuté en guise d'appel au secours.

Mais face à lui, le bleu n'avait pas bougé. Personne ne l'avait agressé, ni même Noitra, personne ne semblait vouloir pointer une arme sur eux… Pourquoi Ichigo était-il le seul à se faire tenir immobile de la sorte?

Que se passait-il, bon sang?!

_Reste tranquille, petit! Retentit une voix féminine derrière lui. Ou sinon ma collègue te troue la cervelle!

Ichigo se statufia. On pointait une arme sur lui? On le retenait fermement? Deux femmes le retenaient fermement? Travaillaient-elles pour Ulquiorra Schiffer? Tentait-on de l'enlever pour la énième fois?

Grimmjow soupira fortement :

_Vraiment les filles, vous me faites pitié, souffla-t-il. Tu vas finir par l'étrangler, Apache…

_Tais-toi, Grimmjow!!! Hurla celle qui retenait Ichigo par le cou. On vient te sauver la mise et toi tu…

_Me sauver? La coupa Grimmjow. Non mais tout le monde a pris des trucs pas nets en c'moment c'pas vrai!! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'faire chier comme ça?! Lâche-le!

_Pourquoi? Demanda une douce voix.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns apparut alors à côté de Grimmjow et les yeux turquoises se levèrent bien haut, en signe d'exaspération.

_Manquait plus que toi, Sun-sun, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, les filles? Demanda à son tour Noitra.

_Hallibel-sama nous envoie vous chercher, répondit la dénommée Sun-sun en cachant sa bouche derrière sa longue manche blanche.

_Génial, elle a peur qu'on s'perde? Demanda le bleuté en s'approchant d'Ichigo, toujours retenu en otage. Lâche l'affaire toi!!

Il fit lâcher prise aux deux jeunes femmes qui retenaient l'orangé et celui-ci se tourna pour voir une femme à la peau noire et une autre visiblement brune et plutôt nerveuse :

_Non mais c'est quoi ça, Grimmjow? Demanda la brune. Tu te fous de nous?! Tu prends des gamins dans les missions maintenant?!

_Ta gueule Apache.

_Quand Hallibel-sama saura ça…., intervint la troisième jeune femme.

_Tu sais quoi Mira Rose? Demanda Grimmjow en prenant la main d'Ichigo. Celle qui touche à Ichigo verra sa tête plantée au-dessus d'un pieux à l'entrée de la ville. Et son corps six pieds sous terre. C'est pigé?

Les trois jeunes femmes restèrent muettes, et le roux fut certain d'avoir entendu les battements de leur cœur accélérer. Elles restèrent cependant immobiles en observant le bleuté et le roux monter dans la voiture de Noitra.

Grimmjow lui piqua les clefs et il démarra le véhicule sans demander son reste, sans même en demander l'autorisation au brun.

_Pfiou! Quelle bande de bras cassés!! S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la rue. J'me d'mande comment Hallibel fait pour…

Mais il se tut lorsque la joue de l'orangé se posa sur son épaule. Il étira un sourire :

_T'as vraiment cru que j'étais mort, hein? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

_Evidemment, murmura l'autre, Nell… Nell avait l'air tellement sincère et…

_Oui, j'sais, elle ment très bien cette vipère! Franchement, elle est encore plus emmerdante que Schiffer lui-même!

Le roux resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils roulaient à présent sur l'autoroute. Le plus jeune ignorait complètement quelle direction ils prenaient, et d'ailleurs il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait était que Grimmjow était vivant, et qu'ils étaient ensemble.

_J'arrive pas à le croire, souffla-t-il, attends…

Il releva précipitamment sa tête :

_Tu ne me ramènes pas chez moi, hein? Non, je veux rester avec…

_Chez toi? Demanda l'autre. J'te ramène pas chez toi! Les ordres de Stark spécifient qu'on doit veiller sur toi jusqu'à la fin de tout ça. T'es la cible de Schiffer, on doit pas t'ramener chez toi!

_Mais… Nell a dit que je devais rentrer et…

_Bon sang, mais qu'es-ce qui cloche chez les nanas?!! Demanda-t-il en tapant sur le volant. D'abord Nell nous fait une crise de jalousie, elle dit que j'suis mort, que tu dois rentrer chez toi? Et après ces espèces de… délurées à la botte d'Hallibel nous tombent dessus! Non mais c'est moi où le monde part en vrille? J'fais bien d'aimer aussi les mecs, parce que j'finirais jamais ma vie avec une gonzesse. Plutôt m'prendre ouais!

Ichigo resta stoïque. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser des question sur Nell et leur mariage mais il ne voulait pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles.

_Bordel, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

_T'as pleuré?

_Je… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

_Juste pour savoir.

Kurosaki resta muet. Il ne savait même plus lui-même s'il avait pleuré ou non. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'était sentit plus vide que jamais.

_Cette histoire commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système...., reprit Grimmjow en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

_Où étais-tu? Demanda le jeune homme.

_Oh… Szayel s'est fait buter, il a fallu que j'aille faire le ménage puisque j'étais sur le terrain. Des mecs de l'Espada sont venus le chercher pis il a fallu que j'aille à ce putain de rendez-vous! J'avais un contact qui m'avait demandé de venir le rencontrer, à l'extérieur de la ville. Ca a mal tourné… Il s'est fait suivre et… Enfin bref, Shinji Hirako s'est fait butter.

_Quoi?!! S'écria le rouquin en relevant la tête pour voir son profil.

« Merde! Shinji Hirako… C'était ce blond qui bossait au club seulement en fin de mois! Pourquoi… Pourquoi se serait-il fait tuer et comment Grimmjow est-il au courant? »

_Shinji Hirako s'est bel et bien fait buter. J'y étais.

Ichigo sembla perdu quelques minutes.

L'euphorie qu'il avait éprouvé en revoyant Grimmjow s'était volatilisée à la suite de l'arrivée des trois fraccions d'Hallibel. D'ailleurs, qui était cette Hallibel?

_C'est notre numéro 2, expliqua le bleu, et ça sent pas bon! Crois-moi si Stark envoie Hallibel c'est vraiment qu'on est mal barrés!

_Mais pourquoi? Demanda l'autre sans comprendre. Tout le monde se fait tuer, c'est…

_Oui, je sais, ça fait flipper. T'inquiète bébé, maint'nant il risque plus rien d'arriver. Hallibel nous attend dans un endroit sécuriser. Nell nous y rejoindra j'pense.

_J'veux pas voir cette fille.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire puis arrêta le véhicule sur une bande d'arrêt d'urgence, juste à la sortie de l'autoroute.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda l'orangé.

Le bleuté éteignit le contact et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et des yeux brûlant… de désir?

Ichigo n'arrivait même pas à lire ce qu'ils exprimaient tellement le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait était violent.

_Viens là…

Une main chaude se plaqua derrière sa nuque et Ichigo se sentit attiré en avant; vers le visage du numéro 6.

Leurs lèvres se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre fiévreusement sans qu'aucun des deux ne rompe le contact pendant plusieurs minutes. Les langues s'entremêlaient chaudement et le silence qui les entourait ne faisait qu'augmenter le désir du roux.

Quelques voitures passaient de temps à autres à côté de la leur, mais ils s'en moquaient. La soirée tombait et une obscurité commença à entourer la voiture, les cachant aux yeux des véhicules qui les dépassaient.

_Attends, souffla le bleu en bougeant sur son siège, passe… sur la banquette arrière.

Le roux s'exécuta, enjambant le frein à main pour se retrouver à l'arrière de la voiture, bientôt rejoint par Grimmjow qui le plaqua contre la banquette.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que leurs bouches ne se décollent à nouveau. Ichigo se moquait de savoir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir, s'ils pouvaient se faire surprendre.

Son tee-shirt une fois retiré, il sut qu'il ne voulait que sentir Grimmjow en lui, il voulait faire l'amour avec lui, dans une voiture, dans cette voiture. Ici et maintenant.

La main du sexta descendit le long de son torse, s'attarda sur ses hanches puis se posa au creux de son pantalon. Le roux s'arqua dans un soupir de plaisir :

_On dirait que j't'ai manqué…, susurra le bleu à son oreille.

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, répondit l'autre à moitié entre la joie intense et la peur de tout ce qui était arrivé.

_C'est un peu crade de faire ça dans la voiture de Noira, cette sale limace, mais j'crois que j'peux pas me ret'nir…

Il fondit dans le cou du roux qui passa à son tour ses mains sur le torse nu de son amant. Sa peau était collante et sentait la transpiration. Peu importe, Kurosaki aimait cette odeur, car elle émanait de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il perdit la notion du temps ensuite, tombant dans un gouffre de plaisir aussi profond qu'interminable. Grimmjow avait toujours cette ardeur à la tâche, il ne lésinait pas sur les caresses, et sa bouche travaillait son intimité à une telle cadence. Il était comme un loup affamé et le roux se fit rougir lui-même en s'entendant gémir aussi fort.

Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir une telle délivrance comme Grimmjow était en train de lui fournir. Lui seul pouvait le faire monter si haut et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : ne faire qu'un avec lui.

_Arf… Grimm…? Gémit-il.

_Mmm? Marmonna l'autre, la bouche pleine.

Ichigo serra les dents, il voulait se retenir, profiter plus longtemps mais la réalité était là : il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de sentir ses mains sur lui. L'effet de sa bouche était indescriptible et il se laissa tout à coup aller en explosant dans la cavité humide de l'Espada. Le cri aigüe qu'il laissa échapper retentit dans la voiture sombre et il poussa un soupir lorsque le sexta le relâcha.

_Pouah… chuchota Jaggerjack, encore plus rapide que la première fois!

_C'est parce que t'es très doué! Répondit l'autre en l'attirant jusqu'à lui pour reprendre ses lèvres.

La langue de l'Espada était salée de sa propre semence mais Kurosaki en était encore plus émoustillé. Une fine couche de sueur était née sur son front et ses cheveux oranges s'y étaient collés.

_J'me trompe ou t'es content de m'voir, bébé? Demanda-t-il après un court baiser.

_Non, je suis content. Et j'aime quand tu m'appelles bébé!

_Ah ouais? J'aime bien aussi t'appeler bé… Merde!

Grimmjow se releva tout à coup alors que des phares de voiture venaient de se braquer sur eux. Ni une ni deux, Ichigo remit son pantalon en place et referma sa braguette se demandant ce qui arrivait encore.

Deux coups sonores furent frapper à la vitre arrière et Ichigo leva les yeux pour voir un visage féminin à la peau brune. C'était cette Mira Rose…

_Qu'est-ce t'as? Cracha le bleu en ouvrant la vitre arrière.

_Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Demanda la jeune femme. On a cru que vous aviez eu un accident!!

_Mais non, répondit Grimmjow en soupirant, allez partez d'vant, on suit!

_C'est ça! Pesta l'autre. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard! Hallibel-sama ne sera pas contente du tout!

_La ferme!

Ichigo se redressa et vit la dénommée Mira Rose remonter dans sa voiture. A l'intérieure de celle-ci, les deux autres fraccions d'Hallibel les observaient, ébahis.

_Oh bordel, soupira Grimmjow en s'étirant. Va falloir y aller. Mais j'te promets qu'on remettra ça, bébé.

Le roux le regarda repasser sur le siège du conducteur et mettre en marche la voiture.

_Où est Noitra? Demanda-t-il alors, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu dans la voiture des filles.

_Ce con? Bah il a dû r'prendre son poste habituel vu que maint'nant pratiquement toute l'équipe va se r'trouver en dehors d'la ville, faut quelqu'un sur place.

Ca semblait logique, cependant, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rester perplexe un instant.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de Nell. Si elle voulait lui faire du mal, le faire souffrir, se venger de lui parce qu'il était devenu l'amant de Grimmjow, elle aurait dû le frapper, le livrer à Ulquiorra ou pire encore : le tuer!

Pourquoi, à la place, se fatiguait-elle à imaginer des mensonges qui, de toute façon, finiraient bien par se briser. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce genre d'attitude.

Le silence se fit dans la voiture, alors qu'ils roulaient maintenant à vive allure sur une route parallèle à l'autoroute. Une main sur le volant et l'autre sur le levier de vitesse, Grimmjow restait stoïque, visiblement en train de réfléchir à tout ça.

_Dis, je peux poser une question? demanda timidement le rouquin.

_Ca dépend quoi.

_Tu me répondras?

_Ca dépend la question, bébé!

Un sourire en coin vint éclairer le visage du bleu et Kurosaki inspira profondément avant de poser la question suivante :

_Nell a dit que vous étiez mariés.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le véhicule. Ichigo tourna alors soudainement sa tête en direction de Grimmjow et observa ses mains, enfin surtout son annulaire gauche. Mais aucune alliance ne s'y trouvait, ni la marque qui aurait pu signifier qu'il en avait porté une.

_Dis quelque chose, reprit-il en fermant les yeux. Est-ce que vous êtes mariés?

Jaggerjack inspira profondément et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ichigo l'observait, les dents et les poings serrés. Il voulait qu'il lui réponde maintenant!

_Réponds-moi! Vous êtes mariés, c'est vrai? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi et…

_Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça, Bambi?

Ichigo resta sans voix. Encore une fois, Grimmjow ne répondait pas à sa question et lui en posait une autre à son tour pour le déstabiliser.

_Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise? Tu crois que ça se contrôle?

_J'en sais rien, c'est bien pour ça que j'te l'demande. J'crois pas être le genre de mec à avoir aimé quelqu'un dans sa vie. J'veux juste comprendre comment un gamin comme toi peut aimer un espèce de dégénéré dans mon genre.

_T'es pas un dégénéré! S'écria Ichigo en se retournant vivement vers lui. T'es juste… juste…

_Arrête d'essayer d'me défendre, Bambi. T'y peux rien, j'suis comme ça. J'pourrais jamais me passer d'tuer. J'aime tuer, c'est excitant…

_Plus excitant que le sexe?

Ichigo se surprit lui-même à aborder un sujet aussi complexe. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à dire le mot « sexe » tout haut. Cependant, avec Grimmjow, il savait qu'il pouvait aborder le sujet.

_J'en sais rien, répondit finalement le bleuté. J'aime le sexe et j'aime le sang, qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te dise?

_Rien. Je veux juste que tu me dises si tu es bien marié avec Nell. Je veux savoir si c'est vrai.

_Pouah… J'parie que j'pourrais pas l'éviter cette question-là. Tu fais chier!

_Je sais.

Le sexta soupira, visiblement agacé de devoir répondre à sa question. Mais il le fit tout de même :

_Nell et moi sommes bel et bien mariés.

__________________________________________

_**Ca c'est fait….**_

_**Pauvre Shinji… Bon, il servait un peu à rien dans cette fic en même temps! Mais, il va finalement servir à quelque chose! Pourquoi s'est-il fait tuer d'abord, hein?**_

_**Des suggestions?**_


	18. Celui qui fêtait les retrouvailles

_**Oui, je sais : pas sympa Shini d'avoir tué Shinji! Mais il est de retour dans le manga alors....so happy!!**_

_____________________________________________

**Titre** : Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre** : Celui qui fêtait les retrouvailles.

**Couple** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings **: Le retour du lemon! lol

______________________________________________

**Celui qui fêtait les retrouvailles.**

_Nell et moi sommes bien mariés.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'était arrêté, pendant un court instant. Il baissa les yeux tristement et entortilla ses doigts les uns dans les autres. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su plus tôt?

_Alors c'est vrai, hein? Tsss… J'en étais sûr…

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'faire, hein? Demanda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. T'vas pas me dire qu't'es jaloux?

Ichigo se tourna vivement vers lui :

_Et alors?! Demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si j'étais jaloux, hein? Apprendre que son mec est marié : tout le monde serait jaloux!!

Le roux se figea. Il arrêta de respirer, souhaitant se fondre dans le siège de la voiture pour disparaître à tout jamais! Euh... il avait bien dit « son mec »?

« Oupsou…. »

Laissant ses yeux braqués devant lui, il n'osa pas tourner son profil vers celui qu'il venait d'appeler « son mec ». Et il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que Grimmjow allait lui en balancer plein la figure. Se moquer de lui en fait.

_Alors comme ça j'suis ton mec? Demanda le bleuté, ne laissant pas passer l'occasion de s'amuser un peu.

_T'aurais pas pu faire comme si t'avais rien entendu?

_Oh non! J'adore t'faire chier!

_Oui, ça je sais! Et tente pas de changer de sujet, hein?

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Grimmjow avait pu se laisser passer la bague au doigt par cette timbrée? C'était certainement une blague, encore une fois.

_On me dit que tu es mort, après on me dit que tu es vivant, on me dit que tu es marié, qu'on doit changer d'endroit! Bon sang, j'suis pas un sac à patates ou un jouet!! S'écria-t-il. Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant, hein?!

_Parce que moins t'en sais, plus t'es en sécurité, Bambi. T'comprends pas… Bordel! Nell et moi on s'est mariés y a cinq ans, j'l'ai rencontrée à mon entrée dans l'Espada, j'faisais pas partie de l'élite. Elle était numéro 8 à l'époque…. Bref! On a dû s'marier pour le bien d'une mission…

_Quoi?!

_Ouais, t'as très bien entendu, une putain d'mission d'merde! Si on avait pas les papiers officiels et tout l'tralala ça plaisait pas à Stark. Il a fallu qu'on l'fasse. Crois-moi que j'ai gerbé mes tripes après.

Ichigo eut un petit rire amusé.

_S'pas drôle, marmonna le bleuté en se renfrognant.

_Si, c'est drôle!

_Non, c'est pas…. Bordel, pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça, moi? demanda-t-il en tapant rageusement sur le volant.

_Aux yeux de la loi vous êtes quand même mariés, non?

_Tu m'as regardé Bambi? T'crois qu'j'en ai quelqu'chose à foutre de la loi, hein?

_Non….

_Et arrête de m'appeler ton « mec », j'ai l'impression d'êt' dans un vieux couple d'gay, c'est horrible! Jeta-t-il avec une grimace.

Le roux se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire et eut un rire moqueur :

_Oui, bien sûr. Quand t'arrêteras de m'appeler « bébé »!

Les doigts du bleuté se resserrèrent autour du volant et le roux sut qu'il venait de le piquer à vif.

_C'était juste une blague! Répliqua le bleu pour se défendre. T'sais qu't'as vraiment l'air d'un bébé?

_Et toi d'un piètre menteur!

------------------------------------------

Ichigo et Grimmjow pénétrèrent dans une chambre d'un motel miteux, en dehors de la ville de Tokyo. Ils avaient roulé assez longtemps et l'orangé avait été bercé par les mouvements de la voiture et s'était pratiquement endormit.

Il se sentait bizarre, il ne faisait que dormir en ce moment. C'était sans doute inconscient : son corps était tellement soumis au stress qu'il était constamment fatigué.

Devant la porte de la chambre, les trois fraccion d'Hallibel semblaient monter la garde. Elles jetèrent un regard assassin au jeune roux qui tenta par tous les moyens de ne pas essayer de leur sauter dessus pour les étrangler. Il n'avait pas oublié que deux d'entre elles l'avaient à moitié tué, et que l'une d'elle était intervenue en plein milieu d'un début de partie de jambes en l'air entre lui et le bleuté! Franchement impardonnable!

_Hallibel-sama a eu un petit imprévu, expliqua Mira Rose, elle sera ici d'ici une heure.

_Génial! Lança le bleu. Si vous avez un truc à dire, frappez quatre coups à la porte, je ferme à clef de l'intérieur….

_Quand Hallibel-sama saura ça, soupira Apache.

_Quand Hallibel saura, ça voudra que l'une d'vous, les trois cruches, lui aura dit! Et dans c'cas précis, attendez-vous à avoir mal! A toute!

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y laissa entrer Ichigo derrière lui, avant de fermer à clefs.

Puis, déposant les clefs sur une table basse à côté de l'entrée, il jeta un œil surpris à la chambre, tout comme Ichigo était en train de le faire.

_Eh bin, dit le roux, les mains sur les hanches, c'est ça votre endroit sécurisé? Je remplacerais le « sécurisé » par « crade »!

Grimmjow retira sa veste puis le holster qui tenait son arme à son épaule gauche. Le plus jeune l'observa retirer le holster de cuir et le déposer sur le lit, qui semblait en avoir vu passer des parties de jambes en l'air. Il étira un sourire amusé à cette pensée, ne niant pas qu'il aimerait lui aussi tester le vieux matelas.

_Je croyais que tu étais gaucher, fit-il remarquer. Tu ne devrais pas porter ton holster à droite alors?

Les yeux turquoises se tournèrent vers lui et Jaggerjack étira un large sourire :

_Bonne déduction mon cher Watson!

L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel, attendant une réponse. Grimmjow soupira et se passa une main sur sa nuque qui lui semblait douloureuse :

_En fait, j'suis ambidextre.

_Sérieux? Demanda le rouquin, visiblement étonné. Tu es aussi précis d'une main que de l'autre?

_Ouaip! Pourquoi crois-tu que l'Espada m'a embauché! C'est pas pour mes beaux yeux!

_Non, mais ça aurait pu être ça…

Kurosaki avança jusqu'à lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour se laisser reposer contre le torse du sexta. Ce dernier soupira à nouveau, ne trouvant pas que l'endroit, ni le moment étaient propices à ce genre de rapprochement.

Cependant, il vint entourer le cou du roux de ses bras, et ne protesta pas contre ses démonstrations d'affection.

_Il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas sur toi, souffla l'orangé, quelque peu déçu. J'aimerais savoir des trucs sur toi.

_Tu sais que j'suis ambidextre!

_D'aut' trucs, idiot!

Grimmjow étira un sourire, mais n'aimait pas tellement ce genre de moments pseudo-doux et romantiques dans lesquels il ne trouvait pas sa place. Et cela même avec Ichigo.

_Il va falloir que j'm'explique avec Nell, et elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication cette dégénérée!

_Tu n'as pas dit qu'elle était simplement jalouse?

_Si, mais là ça tourne à l'obsession!

Ichigo soupira puis baissa les yeux alors que Grimmjow se dirigeait vers la fenêtre et jetait un coup d'œil dehors.

_Tu ne crois pas que…. Que Nell est amoureuse de toi? Je veux dire : peut-être qu'elle y croyait vraiment à ce mariage?

Le bleuté se tourna lentement vers lui en haussant les sourcils :

_Rappelle-moi de n'plus jamais m'marier avec une bonne femme!

_Compte sur moi, répondit le roux mi-figue mi-raisin.

Quatre coups furent alors tapés à la porte et le numéro 6 se décida à aller ouvrir pour se trouver face à…

_Tiens, quand on parle de l'emmerdeuse!

Nell entra dans la chambre, le visage fermé et ses yeux lançant des couteaux. Visiblement, elle n'appréciait pas de voir Ichigo tout seul dans une chambre d'hôtel avec son « mari ».

_Ecoute Grimmjow, commença-t-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux, si j'ai fait ça c'était uniquement dans le but de la mission, okay? J'ai fait en sorte de protéger ce gamin, ainsi il serait rentré chez lui et…

_Ohoh attends un peu! La coupa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu t'fous d'ma gueule, c'est bien ça? Depuis quand t'obéis plus aux ordres de Stark, hein? Stark a clairement dit d'garder la cible d'Schiffer avec nous! T'sais qu'il parlait d'Ichi, hein?

_Mais…

_Pas de mais!! Trancha-t-il, visiblement agacé. Bon sang, Nell!! J'croyais que… qu't'étais plus intelligente qu'ça!! T'croyais p'tet qu'j'allais rien dire, hein? C'est quoi ce bordel de dire que j'suis mort, espèce de...

_Je suis ta supérieure Grimm, alors n'abuse pas des insultes, c'est clair? Je ne suis obligée de m'expliquer que devant Stark, et lui seul!

_Vraiment? Reprit l'autre avec un air de défis. Le problème, c'est qu'il est pas là Stark, et si t'arrêtes pas de suite ton p'tit jeu débile, ça va mal finir!

_Tu me fais des menaces? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Tu sais ce que ça coûte de menacer un supérieur, Grimm?

_Arrête avec ça!! s'écria-t-il en haussant les épaules. Tu m'prends pour un débile ou quoi?! M'fais pas croire que t'as fait ça pour la mission ou parce que t'étais jalouse, Nell!! T'vas m'dire tout d'suite c'qui tourne pas rond avec toi!

Il la menaça de son index, plus sérieux que jamais, et Ichigo sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le visage de Nell était déformé par la colère et il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse aller aussi loin dans leur dispute.

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là? reprit-elle en secouant la tête. Que j'agis sur mes intérêts perso? Que je cache quelque chose?

_Exactement, ma vieille!! Crois pas m'entuber aussi facilement! s'écria le sexta rageusement. Et compte sur moi pour rédiger un joli p'tit rapport à Stark quand tout ça s'ra finit! T'sais très bien que t'as agit contre les ordres! Ichi est capital pour nous, tu l'sais! T'es en train d'entraver l'enquête!

_Entraver l'enquête? répéta-t-elle avec un rire ironique. Non mais là c'est toi qui te fous royalement de moi! Qui s'envoie en l'air avec un témoin? Qui s'envoie en l'air avec un mec, qui plus est mineur, pour les lois de ce pays.... oh! C'est vrai j'oubliais... Tu n'es pas japonais donc tu ignores que techniquement, à 19 ans, ce gamin est mineur, hein? Peut-être que Stark voudrait qu'on en parle!

_Stop! s'écria le sexta en fronçant les sourcils. J'tourne définitivement gay, c'est officiel! Les bonnes femmes ça craint!

_T'as encore rien vu mon chou.

Sur ce, elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans un autre mot et Grimmjow ne put que rester muet. C'était elle qui avait eu le dernier mot et apparemment le roux était aussi surpris que lui...

« Grimmjow n'est pas japonais? Remarque avec un nom pareil j'aurais pu le deviner mais... alors ça veut dire qu'il repartira certainement chez lui après tout ça... »

_Putain d'bordel d'merde! ragea-t-il en se donnant une claque sur la cuisse droite. J'espère vraiment qu'Hallibel va vite débarquer sinon j'vais faire un massacre!!!

Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Grimmjow tournait en rond dans la chambre. Ichigo l'observait et il avait l'impression qu'il le dérangeait. Il était évidemment soulagé d'être avec lui, qu'il soit revenu et que tout aille bien, pour le moment. Mais il avait conscience d'être responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait. Si Grimmjow se faisait tuer par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

_Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant? demanda-t-il timidement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'en sache?! cracha l'autre sur un ton méchant.

_Okay....

Grimmjow cacha son visage entre ses mains en soupirant :

_Ah bordel!! Quand une bonne femme m'fait chier, j'fais chier tout l'monde à mon tour! J'y peux rien!

_Oui, je vois ça...

Ichigo s'assit sur la table basse juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Il se demandait quelle genre de femme pouvait être cette Hallibel si Grimmjow avait confiance en elle. Il espérait qu'elle serait différente de Nell, vraiment très différente. Il se doutait, néanmoins, que puisqu'elle était numéro 2 de l'Espada elle devait être quelque peu impressionnante...

Mais il abandonna ces pensées en se rappelant alors que c'était certainement les derniers moments qu'ils auraient seuls à seuls, lui et Grimmjow.

Il se dirigea alors jusqu'au bleuté et se collant à son torse, il entoura sa taille de ses bras.

_Me tue pas s'il te plait, souffla-t-il. Quand t'es énervé tu dois avoir la gâchette facile...

_Mouais, répondit l'autre d'un ton détaché.

Cependant, il vint lui aussi enrouler ses bras autour du cou du roux :

_Oublions Nell, hein? demanda l'orangé. Et fais une demande de divorce!

_Tsss... Stark me laissera jamais divorcer, même si j'le supplie à g'noux! Quant à oublier Nell, j'pense que c'est une mauvaise idée.

_Quoi?! s'écria le jeune homme en relevant son visage vers le numéro 6. Pourquoi?

_Parce que j'fais pas confiance à cette tarée! J'préfère l'avoir à l'oeil à compter de maint'nant. Elle agit vraiment trop bizarrement. Mais puisqu'elle est pas dans les parages...

Il se pencha vers lui et captura les lèvres du plus jeune entre les siennes. Kurosaki laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, de pur bien-être. Seul un contact futile avec les lèvres de Grimmjow le rendait dingue. Il était déjà en train de perdre les pédales.

Le baiser devint plus poussé, plus profond, plus explicite. Les langues entrèrent en contact en même temps que leurs bassins, et le roux laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

_J'ai toujours su que j'préférais les mecs aux nanas, souffla le bleuté au creux de l'oreille de l'orangé. Au moins avec un mec j'sais quand j'lui fait d'l'effet... Et c'est d'jà tout dur par ici!

_Arrête..., chuchota Ichigo entre l'amusement et la gêne, quelqu'un pourrait rentrer n'importe quand!

_Bon alors, j'vais aller fermer le verrou, non?

_Grimmjow, reprit le roux plus sérieusement en le poussant doucement, qu'est-ce qui.... comment les choses ont-elles tourné si mal? D'abord c'est ton collègue Szayel qui... qui se fait tuer et maintenant Shinji? Mais c'est horrible!

Le bleu soupira et se frotta les yeux un court moment :

_Oui, j'sais, c'est horrible. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'y fasse? J'ai failli m'faire descendre moi-même en même temps qu'Shinji...

_C'était toi qu'ils visaient?

_Oh non! répondit le bleuté en se détachant d'Ichigo. Ils m'ont fait aucun mal alors qu'ils auraient pu aisément m'coller une balle dans la tête. Peut-être qu'ils savaient pas qui j'étais ou alors... c'était fait exprès.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_J'en sais rien, reprit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai aucune info sur la mort de Shinji à part que j'l'ai vu s'faire descendre. Hallibel aura certainement des nouvelles, un rapport d'autopsie fait par la police et j'espère qu'elle saura dire pour qui il bossait.

Il se détacha encore un peu plus du jeune homme, qui l'observa d'un oeil étonné aller s'allonger sur le lit de la chambre.

_Ah..., soupira le bleuté avec un large sourire de soulagement, j'suis crevé...

C'était sa façon de lui dire : "on vient de se retrouver mais j'suis trop crevé pour faire des trucs cochons"?

Grimmjow étira son bras droit sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et le tapota gentiment pour faire signe à l'orangé de le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et s'étendit doucement à côté de celui qu'il venait de retrouver. Cette chaleur lui avait tellement manqué, elle lui faisait tourner la tête!

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Ichigo écoutait religieusement la respiration de son amant et releva bientôt la tête, alors qu'elle était enfouie dans le cou du bleuté. Il dormait, vraisemblablement.

Amusé, le roux se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de lui et chatouilla son nez avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Grimmjow renifla bruyamment et bougea nerveusement, toujours profondément endormit. Ichigo était absorbé dans son petit jeu, faisant abstraction de toute la situation qui l'entourait : la chambre de motel miteuse, la venue imminente de la numéro 2 de l'Espada et le fait que Nell se trouvait juste derrière la porte...

Voyant que rien ne semblait perturber le dormeur, le roux entreprit alors de lui mordre l'oreille, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Grimmjow bougonna une première fois, puis une seconde, puis se releva en sursaut tout à coup, les yeux écarquillés, renversant le roux au passage qui alla s'écraser à l'autre bout du lit :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?!! s'écria-t-il, sortant du sommeil.

Sa main gauche chercha quelque chose au niveau de son épaule, certainement son arme, croyant se trouver en situation dangereuse.

_Eh!! s'écria l'orangé. J'vais pas te manger!!

_Arf... bougonna le bleuté en se frottant les yeux. Putain, fais plus jamais ça t'entends?!!

_Pas la peine de le prendre aussi mal, répliqua l'autre, étonné par son ton agressif.

_T'as jamais appris ça : jamais réveiller un Grimmjow qui dort?

Ichigo pouffa de rire et le sexta se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit.

_Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu...

_S'pas marrant, cracha l'autre.

Le rouquin se positionna à nouveau à califourchon sur son corps.

_Ah j'vois, souffla le bleu, Bambi est en manque?

_Je préfère quand tu m'appelles bébé...

_Espèce d'obsédé!

Ni une ni deux, le bleuté le repoussa et le renversa sur le dos pour prendre l'avantage sur lui. Aussitôt, une langue puissante s'introduisit dans la bouche du roux qui poussa un gémissement aigüe. Grimmjow avait déjà glissé ses deux mains sous son tee-shirt.

Ses doigts s'activaient déjà à faire durcir ses mamelons et son bassin se frottait intensément contre le sien, amenant le roux à suffoquer. Cette impression d'être un total soumis, d'être prisonnier sous ce corps musclé : il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le vivre. Mais c'était bien réel.

Le bleuté retira rapidement ce qui lui faisait office de tee-shirt. Sa peau était collante, salée et sentait la transpiration. Ichigo s'en moquait, ses lèvres y restaient collées. La peau dorée de Grimmjow brillait de sueur, et il n'en était que plus attirant encore. Accentuant les courbes de ses abdominaux, de minuscules gouttes de sueur commençaient à se former. Certaines venaient mourir sur la langue du roux, d'autres venaient s'écraser à la base du nombril du sexta pour continuer leur route sous son pantalon.

Grimmjow enfouissait largement sa langue dans sa bouche, léchant son cou, suçotant le lobe de son oreille. Avec une telle hargne que le roux se demanda si ça ne faisait pas des années qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

Et seulement dix minutes de sommeil et il avait déjà rechargé les batteries? se demanda le roux, impuissant. Ca, c'était du rapide. Mais peu importe : c'était sans doute la meilleure façon de fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Ichigo se laissa faire par la suite, sentant la main chaude du bleuté passer sur sa braguette et la descendre dans un mouvement sec. Il écarta légèrement les jambes de façon à ce que le turquoise puisse passer sa main à travers sa braguette. L'optique étant de pouvoir caresser la bosse plus aisément.

Le roux se sentit libéré. Libéré d'un poids immense : celui de ne pas avoir pu sentir le corps de son amant contre le sien depuis un moment. Un trop long moment. Sentir le ventre de Grimmjow se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, sentir sa main chaude le parcourir avidement, sa bouche laisser des traces humides sur son torse. Jamais il ne voudrait quitter Grimmjow.

_Ouh... Apparemment, tu n'as pas fait joujou tout seul, hein? demanda le bleuté après avoir sorti le membre tendu de l'orangé de son sous-vêtement.

_Non, souffla l'autre en relevant la tête. Mais...comment tu le sais?

_J'ai commencé depuis deux minutes et regarde dans quel état t'es!

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieur; Grimmjow n'avait pas tord. Il sentait le sang battre à ses tympans, il sentait son sexe érigé à son maximum, il se sentait même déjà prêt à exploser. C'était comme reprendre une exquise drogue; son corps réagissait si bien à cette drogue. Il en voulait encore.

Le torse de l'Espada entra en contact avec le sien et leurs peaux restèrent collées l'une à l'autre, la sueur comme cimen. Ce contact enflamma instantanément le plus jeune qui, fermant les yeux, ouvrit la bouche en grand pour chercher plus d'air.

Les préliminaires avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack avaient quelque chose de divin. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était un Dieu.

Il poussa un petit cri lorsque cer dernier le prit en bouche. C'était si chaud, si plaisant, tellement bien fait. Sa langue lui faisait voir étoile après étoile. Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il être si doué dans ce domaine? Il devait avoir un secret pour sûr.

Mais à quoi bon penser à de tels détails futiles? Il n'avait pas besoin de penser lorsque Grimmjow se trouvait avec lui, tout contre son corps. Il devait juste profiter de son contact. Fermant les yeux, fermant son esprit pour apprécier le toucher qui lui avait tant manquer, Ichigo tombait dans un précipice de plaisir.

Grimmjow enroulait autour du sommet de son membre, lui procurant des frissons agréables. Le bout de son nez effleurait une veine plus que volumineuse et palpitante alors qu'il s'amusait à suçoter ses testicules. Et le roux poussai des gémissements aigües tout en tirant allègrement sur les cheveux bleus. Et dès que ce dernier eut relâché son membre, le corps entier de l'orangé se tendit tel un arc bandé et il plissa ses yeux.

La semence laiteuse coula lentement le long de la peau tendue jusqu'à recouvrir partiellement les doigts de Grimmjow qui entouraient encore sa base. Dans un long râle plaisant, Ichigo retomba sur le lit tel un sac, le front ruisselant de sueur et une expression béate sur chaque trait de son visage.

_T'as toujours été rapide mais là... c'est le pompon! s'exclafa le bleuté avec un sourire vainqueur.

Seulement cinq minutes d'activité buccale et Ichigo avait joui. Il n'en était d'ailleurs, que partiellement surpris.

Le roux rouvrit les yeux pour observer l'Espada porter à sa bouche ses doigts salis de sa semence. Il les lécha les uns après les autres, les suçotant pour les nettoyer. Le roux crut qu'il allait jouir à nouveau rien qu'en le voyant agir ainsi. Il le faisait exprès? Il voulait qu'il meurt d'un trop plein d'émotions?

_Toujours aussi salé, Bambi, constata le bleu avec un regard pervers.

Saisissant la ceinture du pantalon du sexta, l'orangé s'attela tant bien que mal à la lui retirer pour faire descendre lentement le vêtement jusqu'à ses genoux. Le boxer noir laissait deviner une bosse très volumineuse et Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Il avait quelque peu oublié combien la verge de Grimmjow pouvait être impressionnante au regard.

_Désolé, j'ai pas d'quoi faire glisser ça là-d'dans, lança le bleuté en désignant du menton son sexe puis le bassin du roux. C'qui veut dire qu'on va d'voir faire ça à sec!

_J'préfère mourir! lança l'autre à moitié entre l'appréhension et l'amusement.

Il se retourna, s'allongeant à plat ventre sur les draps froids et releva ses fesses. Aussitôt, les deux mains chaudes du turquoise vinrent les écarter pour permettre à sa langue de s'y frayer un chemin. Ichigo l'avait voulu, il aimait lorsqu'il lui faisait ça, et ça faisait tellement longtemps...

_T'aimes ça, hein? demanda le bleuté en lui donnant une fessée. Ecoute-toi gémir.... T'vas m'faire exploser...

Ichigo ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, se concentrant sur la langue de son amant qui décrivait des cercles autour de son anneau de chair. Celui-ci palpitait sous les petits coups de langue répétés. Et lorsqu'il sembla à Grimmjow qu'il était prêt, il se glissa très difficilement à l'intérieur.

_Arg! glapit-il en serrant les dents. Serre pas comme ça!

_J'y peux rien! répliqua l'autre au comble de la douleur. T'aurais au moins pu mettre tes doigts avant!

_Bordel, ça rentrera pas plus loin...

Grimmjow soupira. Il n'en était qu'à la moitié et visiblement, plus il poussait, plus Ichigo le rejetait.

_T'vas te détendre, oui? demanda-t-il en caressant ses reins.

_Tu veux qu'on échange?! répliqua l'autre en se tournant vers lui. Espèce de sado-maso! Même pas mettre des doigts avant tu... Aaaaaah!!!!

Grimmjow venait de pousser d'un seul coup plus loin, bataillant contre les parois internes du plus jeune qui le serraient à lui en couper la respiration. Ca en devenait même inconfortable pour le plus âgé.

_Jamais..., soupira-t-il, jamais... j'ai connu de cul aussi serré, bordel d'merdeuh!!!

_C'est parce que je suis stressé : cette chambre est horrible, Nell est juste à côté, ta collègue va débarquer et je viens d'apprendre que tu avais ressuscité! Laisse-moi le temps d'avaler ça!!!

_Et d'avaler ça? demanda-t-il en poussant plus loin. Ca ira plus vite?!

_ARG! Très... drôle!

Ichigo cessa de parler. Il n'en avait même plus la force. Il se contenta de mordre l'oreiller sous lui et de tenter de faire abstraction de la douleur. Pourquoi avait-il si mal? Il en avait terriblement envie pourtant! Et il n'avait pas fait ça avec Grimmjow depuis un peu de temps, il était très heureux de le revoir... Pourquoi avait-il si mal?

Se laissant subermerger par ses pensées, Ichigo perdit la notion du temps. Son esprit se ferma pendant un long moment. Et lorsqu'il reprit conscience de la situation, ce fut seulement à cause de ce plaisir qui vint lui ravager l'estomac.

Il s'entendit pousser un râle de pur plaisir. Il sentit des milliers de fourmis parcourir son corps, dans des frissons de bien-être. Il sentait encore son postérieur le piquoter légèrement mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation de plaisir brut qu'il ressentait...

_Grimmjow...., soupira-t-il en tournant son profil vers lui.

Le bleuté se pencha jusqu'à lui et lécha rapidement ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_J'vais pas pouvoir t'nir le rythme de d'habitude j'te préviens!

_Laisse... laisse-moi le faire, gémit l'autre en attrapant son cou derrière lui.

_Quoi? demanda le sexta en cessant ses mouvements.

_Laisse-moi venir dessus, reprit-il.

Grimmjow étira un large sourire. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à se laisser dominer mais parfois, ça avait son bon côté des choses...

Le roux se plaça à califourchon au-dessus du corps allongé de Grimmjow. Le bleuté se laissa religieusement faire, et il trouva ce genre de domination plutôt plaisante.

_Bouge tout seul... lui souffla-t-il en retirant ses mains de ses hanches.

Ichigo imprima un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu et il se sentit sur un petit nuage. C'était la première fois que Grimmjow semblait aussi doux et tendre pendant l'acte, la première fois qu'il le touchait ainsi, avec délicatesse. Ichigo était aux anges, il sentait bien sous les caresses du bleuté qu'il n'était plus l'homme insensible avec qui il avait couché la première fois, cette fois-ci était foncièrement différente.

_Ah! Ichigo! Pas si fort! S'écria-t-il soudain en ouvrant des yeux exorbités.

Mais le rouquin ne l'écoutait pas, prenant appui sur ses épaules pour s'élancer plus vivement sur son membre. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du bleuté lui laissant quelques baisers et dit, tout contre son oreille :

_Je me sens… tellement remplit… Je ne vis que pour toi, que pour ça!

Grimmjow eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour se retirer du plus jeune qu'il se libéra sur son propre ventre dans un sursaut brutal et un gémissement grave.

Le bleuté était légèrement essoufflé et ses yeux mi-clos se posèrent sur le visage souriant au-dessus de lui. Les yeux ambrés brillaient intensément et il se pencha vivement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Toujours une main dans les cheveux oranges, Grimmjow faisait pression sur sa tête pour qu'elle reste en place et qu'il continue de l'embrasser. La langue du roux se fraya un chemin entre les lèvres opposées et trouva finalement celle de son partenaire. Elles s'entremêlèrent longuement, se léchant dans des gémissements légers.

Gaggerjack tira doucement sur les cheveux du plus jeune pour qu'il coupe le baiser. Ils se fixèrent, et le bleuté secoua la tête légèrement :

_J'déteste ça, murmura-t-il.

Ichigo posa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa doucement. La poitrine de Grimmjow se soulevait à un rythme surprenant et sa respiration était étonnamment bruyante.

Le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau pour lui donner un baiser mais l'autre l'en dissuada en retenant fermement ses cheveux. Leurs bouches se frôlaient lorsque Grimmjow parla à nouveau, les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis :

_J'déteste ça... L'moment ou j'dois sortir de toi. J'voudrais pouvoir y dormir... C'est doux et chaud...

Ichigo sentit son souffle s'accélérer et son cœur se serra si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il agrippa soudain Grimmjow par le cou, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser vorace. Leurs bouches se dévoraient l'une l'autre dans des soupirs affamés. Et leurs langues s'enroulaient si vite l'une autour de l'autre que bientôt elles se perdirent.

_Tu peux y dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Shinji Hirako bossait pour les services secrets japonais!

Ichigo sortit de la salle de bains après s'être douché. Il avait l'impression que la chambre toute entière sentait abominablement le sexe et que cette Hallibel le sentait clairement.

C'était cette femme blonde à la peau brune qui se trouvait à côté de Nell. Le roux resta figé un instant alors que les regards se posaient sur lui. Grimmjow était encore assis sur le lit, seulement vêtu de son pantalon, et son torse nu laissait encore voir des gouttelettes de transpiration duent à leurs efforts physique.

Ichigo observait la nouvelle venue. Elle était grande et avait une énorme poitrine. Elle était habillée de blanc et le col de sa veste remontait jusqu'à son nez, il était impossible de voir le bas de son visage.

Ses yeux bleus vinrent se poser sur l'orangé. Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air colérique et croisa les bras :

_Quoi, c'est ça votre appât? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté.

Ichigo était toujours immobile, sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bains. Elle s'était regardée dans une glace au moins avant de parler? Il serra les poings face à la numéro 2. Il avait une immense envie de répliquer mais il savait que ce serait une erreur. Cette femme avait un regard assassin!

_Ouaip, c'est lui, répondit le bleuté dans un soupir.

_Bon sang, Grimmjow, tu as pris la tête de Stark pour... pour ce truc? lança la blonde en pointant Ichigo du doigt.

_Hé! Lança Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Ce gamin va certainement réussir là où j'ai échoué depuis une année! Vous feriez mieux d'me faire un peu confiance!

_Je dois avouer que depuis ton entrée dans l'espada, tu n'as jamais failli à une seule mission, Grimmjow, dit Hallibell en fermant les yeux, visiblement contrariée. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai été envoyée ici parce qu'il y a du nouveau.

Elle tendit à Grimmjow ce qui semblait être un tas de feuilles reliées les unes aux autres, et celui-ci prit le tout en main en s'empressant de lire.

_Quoi?! demanda-t-il précipitamment. Le services secrets japonais ont tué délibérément un de leurs agents?!

Hallibel acquiesça d'un signe de tête. De son côté, Nell lisait par dessus l'épaule du bleuté :

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? demanda-t-elle.

_Shinji Hirako a trahi les services secrets pour te livrer des infos, Grimm, expliqua-t-elle, ils l'ont tué pour trahison.

_Vraiment? demanda-t-il, interloqué.

_Mais vu que nous sommes les seuls à être infiltrés directement au Kurenai club, reprit-elle, les services secrets japonais nous ont proposé une coopération.

_Pardon? demanda le bleuté. Une coopération? T'es dingue?! Ces types buttent Shinji parce qu'il me livre des infos et maintenant ils veulent bosser avec nous?! C'est pas logique...

_Rien n'a jamais été logique dans cette histoire, reprit Nell. Regarde après qui Schiffer court!

Elle désigna Ichigo du menton et ce dernier la fusilla du regard.

_J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelqu'un au-dessus d'Ulquiorra, reprit Grimmjow en ignorant la réplique de Nell, quelqu'un d'encore plus influant que lui, quelqu'un qui contrôlerait les parrains de la mafia tout entier...

_Je pense que si les services secrets en viennent à nous demander de l'aide, c'est que nous avons touché un gros morceau Grimm, acquiesça la blonde. Tu avais indéniablement raison. Ton flaire ne t'a jamais trompé.

_J'sais, répondit l'autre en lançant un regard appuyé à Nell qui signifiait "et mon flaire sent que tu caches quelque chose".

Il y eut un court silence. Le roux observait religieusement chaque personne présente et bon sang! Cette Hallibel avait un charisme énorme! Il en doutait pas non plus de ses capacités, vu qu'elle était numéro 2. D'ailleurs, il lui sembla apercevoir deux armes à chacune de ses hanches, dissimulées sous sa veste blanche.

_Bien, Stark essaie de réunir le plus d'infos possible en ce moment même, reprit Hallibel d'une voix sans ton. D'ici quelques heures, il aura sans doute réunit nos infos avec celles des services secrets. Espérons qu'on en sache un peu plus.

_Ouais, et qu'ils nous buttent pas comme ils ont butté Shinji!

Hallibel laissa ses yeux bleus clair posés sur Grimmjow un moment. Ces deux-là semblaient se comprendre mieux que n'importe qui et semblaient aussi partager le même avis sur toute l'affaire. Ichigo les observait avec une pointe de jalousie, tout comme Nell d'ailleurs.

La relation que Grimmjow entretenait avec Hallibel était beaucoup plus respectueuse que celle qu'il avait avec Nell. De plus, la numéro 2 semblait avoir plus de cervelle que Nell et le roux se surpris à bien aimer cette nouvelle venue. Si elle pouvait clouer le bec de cette cruche, elle deviendrait son héroïne!

_La question est : pourquoi Shinji a-t-il trahi ses supérieurs? reprit Hallibel. S'ils comptaient bosser avec nous, Shinji aurait dû le savoir, et donc, n'aurait pas fait ce coup en douce!

_Voilà pourquoi j'dis que c'est pas logique, répliqua Grimmjow en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. J'me rappelle un truc : Shinji m'a dit un truc du genre "ma hiérarchie a la tête ailleurs en c'moment" ou que'que chose du genre...

_Ce qui voulait dire...? demanda Nell, perdue.

_J'en sais rien. On n'a pas eu l'temps d'en parler ma vieille!

Hallibel soupira. Visiblement, chacun d'eux tentait de se casser la tête sur ce mystère.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, les ordres sont clairs : on collabore avec les services secrets japonais. Stark n'acceptera pas un quelconque refus de collaborer de votre part!

_Si les services secrets étaient sur l'coup, ça veut dire qu'eux aussi surveillent Ulquiorra depuis un moment, non? demanda Jaggerjack en haussant les sourcils.

_Oui, où veux-tu en venir? demanda la numéro 2.

_J'me disais.... pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant d'prendre contact avec nous? J'veux dire, maint'nant ils n'ont plus personne d'infiltré, ça parait donc logique qu'ils veulent collaborer. Mais... ça tourne pas rond...

_Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond? le coupa Nell, visiblement intéressée.

Grimmjow tourna un instant son visage vers elle et eut une grimace.

_Pourquoi les services secrets de c'pays n'ont pas d'mandé plus tôt not' aide, hein? Attends un peu.... C'est quand même pas eux qu'ont butté Szayel?

Hallibel bougea nerveusement et décroisa ses bras tout en lançant un regard nerveux en direction de Nell.

_Non, ce ne sont pas eux, Grimm, on en a déjà parlé, répondit Nell. C'était clairement un pro qui a tué Szayel, mais sûrement pas les services secrets japonais!

_Alors qui? demanda le bleuté. Le Gotei 13? Super!

Il y eut un long silence. Ichigo sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir de secondes en secondes.

_Grimm, nous n'avons aucune information dans ce sens. Attendons que Stark nous contacte, okay? Tu devrais dormir un peu t'as une mine affreuse. Les filles et moi on reste dehors.

La blonde s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

_Nell, tu viens? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la tercera.

Celle-ci resta immobile un instant. Sans doute, pensa l'orangé, aurait-elle aimé se retrouver seule avec Grimmjow, mais personne ne semblait vouloir lui en donner l'occasion.

Lorsque enfin elles furent sorties, Grimmjow poussa un soupir déchirant et le roux découvrit qu'il arborait une mine inquiète.

_Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? demanda-t-il. C'esr à cause de la mort de Szayel? Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui l'a tué?

Le bleuté resta muet. Ichigo était quelque peu déçu. Il avait espéré que cette fameuse Hallibel en saurait beaucoup plus. Il pensait vraiment que l'Espada était beaucoup plus informée et puissante que cela.

Finalement, l'organisation interne à l'OTAN était aussi perdue que lui.

_On est en train de se faire avoir..., chuchota Grimmjow en plaçant sa main devant ses yeux. On est empétré dans une toile d'araignée et bientôt la bestiole va nous bouffer tous crus!

_Quoi?!

Ichigo grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à côté de son amant.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Les yeux turquoises apparurent alors entre les doigts du sexta. L'intensité de son regard en cet instant transperça le plus jeune qui sentit son coeur s'emballer.

_Y a trop de pions sur l'échiquier, tu comprends ça? On est pas assez nombreux et ça sent pas bon!

_Je peux aider!

_Arrête tes conneries. Toi t'es simplement là parce que... parce que...

Le sexta se redressa vivement pour placer son visage face à celui de l'orangé :

_C'est vrai ça, réfléchit-il tout haut, toi t'es encore là...

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Grimmjow? questionna l'autre.

Le bleuté se contenta d'étirer un sourire sadique et de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur. Il secoua sa tête un instant.

_Grimmjow, pourquoi tu...?

_Tu comprends pas Bambi? On est dans une impasse! Une impasse totale! On a aucune solution! Il nous faut un joker!

_Un... un joker? demanda le roux en déglutissant difficilement.

Face au regard insistant de Grimmjow, il prit soudainement peur. C'était quoi pour lui? Un jeu?

Ichigo avait clairement l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour le bleuté.

_C'est toi not' joker, Ichi. T'es notre dernière carte!


	19. Celui qui se laissait emporter

_**C'est officiel : je change mon nom d'auteur en « Shini-sama »!**__** (Shini était déjà pris, j'ai dû improviser ^^)  
**_

__________________________________________

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se laissait emporter par la tempête.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

____________________________________________

**Celui qui se laissait emporter par la tempête.**

Ichigo se mouilla le visage.

Il était à la fois surexcité par le bonheur qu'il ressentait et complètement apeuré par ce qui allait suivre. Il avançait à l'aveuglette, dans le noir complet, à travers les méandres de cette histoire, suivant religieusement Grimmjow. Et il le suivrait où qu'il aille, il le savait. Il voulait simplement ne jamais le quitter.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de joker?

« T'es notre joker, Ichi » lui avait dit le bleuté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un joker? Pourquoi?

Ichigo ne pouvait pas croire, pas même imaginer, qu'il restait le seul et dernier moyen pour l'Espada de découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire. Tout au plus, il leur permettrait d'atteindre Schiffer… Mais Ichigo ne voulait pas servir de joker!

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Grimmjow qu'il voulait les aider?!

« Baka! » s'insulta-t-il.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce gamin? Entendit-il la voix de Nell demander à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Le roux redoutait maintenant la numéro 3 de l'Espada, car elle semblait capable du pire. Même si, avec l'arrivée d'Hallibel, elle n'était plus concrètement celle qui dirigeait les opérations.

_Comment ça? demanda Grimmjow d'une voix contrariée.

_Grimm…

Il y eut un court silence. Kurosaki entendit des pas dans la chambre, sûrement ceux de Nell. Il plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Décidément, c'était une manie chez lui d'écouter aux portes!

_Grimm, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, avec ce gamin.

_J'crois pas que ça t'concerne!

_Si justement! Ca me concerne parce qu'il est comme nous : embarqué dans cette histoire! Alors, aux dernières nouvelles je suis ta supérieure et je t'ordonne tout de suite d'arrêter ça!

Grimmjow eut un rire à peine audible :

_Que veux-tu que j'fasse de lui maintenant?

_Je te demande juste d'arrêter de coucher avec ce gosse…

_Ma vie privée r'garde que moi!

_Pas si ça empiète sur l'enquête! Et pas si c'est un mineur!

_Pourquoi t'es si concernée par cette histoire? Demanda soudain Grimmjow en haussant la voix. Pourquoi tu sembles vouloir absolument éloigner ce gamin d'moi? Si on couche ensemble, ça te r'garde pas, enquête ou pas! Alors arrête d'essayer de faire tes coups en douce! J'suis pas prêt d'oublier l'coup foireux qu't'as essayé d'faire…

Oui, le bleuté avait mal avaler le fait que Nell avait répandu la rumeur qu'il était mort, et qu'en plus Ichigo devait rentrer chez lui. Grimmjow gardait ça.... en travers de la gorge!

_Tu es tellement borné!

_Toi et moi c'était 'y a très longtemps, Nell. M'dis pas que t'es jalouse quand même? Pas encore?! Essaye pas encore d'sortir un mensonge comme tu sais pondre!

Ichigo se figea derrière la porte. Pourquoi Nell semblait-elle vouloir à tout prix les séparer? Quelque chose clochait, et ça allait sûrement au-delà de la jalousie…

_Ne dis pas de bêtises, Grimm! Je me fiche que tu t'envoies ce gamin, je parlais simplement de la mission!

_Bien sûr. Bon, j'me doute que t'as pas quitté ton poste de surveillance pour empiéter sur mes histoires d'cul, hein?

Il y eut un autre silence. Ichigo entendit un souffle, comme si Nell s'était assise sur le lit en s'y laissant tomber d'un seul coup.

_Tu n'as décidément pas envie de passer l'éponge sur cette histoire, hein? Demanda-t-elle.

_Descends d'ce lit! Ordonna-t-il.

_Grimm…

_Descends d'ce lit et sors d'ici! J'ai pas encore mis Hallibel au courant parce qu'elle a d'aut' chats à fouetter avec la mission, mais si t'continues, j'vais la voir de suite!

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis, Nell sembla décidée à se déplacer et quitta la chambre.

Le roux entendit clairement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais elle ne se referma pas tout de suite.

La voix d'Hallibel résonna dans la pièce :

_C'est quoi ces têtes de six pieds de long? Demanda-t-elle.

_Laisse tomber, soupira Grimmjow.

_Stark a appelé, reprit-elle.

_Quels sont les ordres? Demanda la voix grave du bleuté.

Un soupir long se fit entendre, long et plaintif. Le roux put aisément en conclure qu'il s'agissait de Nell, qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

_Cette fois-ci, les ordres viennent de plus haut que Stark, répondit la blonde.

_Plus haut que Stark?

_Oui. Les ordres sont de rester au contact de la cible, le plus près possible. Stark a donc ordonné que tu continues à bosser au club d'Aizen, et le gamin avec toi.

_Putain Hallibel! S'écria-t-il. Ma couverture a dû tomber depuis un baille! Tout le monde doit savoir qui j'suis maint'nant! C'est du suicide!

_Je sais. Mais Ichigo doit retourner bosser vendredi soir, c'est la seule chance qu'on ait d'approcher la cible!

_Est-ce qu'il a donné des ordres précis pour Ichigo?

Le roux se raidit en entendant son prénom. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Pourquoi voulait-on le mettre dans cette histoire? Pourquoi lui?

_Pas encore, répondit-elle. Il doit se mettre d'accord avec les services secrets avant de préparer une quelconque stratégie.

_Bordel, ils vont nous faire chier longtemps ces James Bond de pacotille?

L'orangé soupira. Il lui sembla que d'autres ennuis venaient de se rajouter à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà.

Et pourquoi devrait-il retourner travailler au "Kurenai club" vendredi? Il n'en était pas question!

Il entendit la porte claquer, ce qui signifiait que les deux jeunes femmes avaient quitté la chambre. Le calme revint alors dans la pièce.

Un peu de calme, il en avait besoin. Il avait surtout besoin de prendre une bonne douche et de se coucher rapidement!

Il se glissa sous la douche sans plus attendre; l'eau tiède qui glissait sur sa peau le détendit beaucoup et il soupira de soulagement. Ca faisait tellement de bien. Surtout qu'il s'était sentit sale, horrible et puant pendant un long moment. Il avait l'impression de sentir le sexe partout sur sa peau, même s'il continuait à se frotter, cette odeur - l'odeur de Grimmjow - ne disparaitrait pas!

Il sursauta en sentant quelqu'un arriver derrière lui. Il tourna lentement son profil, les yeux exorbités pour tomber sur le corps nu de Grimmjow qui venait de pénétrer lui aussi la cabine de douche.

_La vache, tu m'as fait peur!

_C'est ma spécialité de m'infiltrer sans m'faire repérer…

Sur ces mots, il commença à caresser les fesses du jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier. Ichigo était soulagé de lui tourner le dos. Il ne voulait pas que le bleuté voit à quel point ses joues étaient rouges en cet instant.

_Mmmm, ricana le bleuté, tu m'surprendras toujours!

Il baissa les yeux vers le bassin d'Ichigo qui remarqua lui aussi qu'il était à nouveau excité. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le croire. Un seul contact avec Grimmjow et hop! tout le monde était au garde à vous!

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ses hormones?

_On vient juste d'faire l'amour et t'en veux encore?

_Non, lança le roux en se retournant, pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Je vais vous servir d'appât?

Les mains de Grimmjow se posèrent sur ses hanches et son visage vint se placer dans son cou. Ichigo avait subtilement détourné la conversation mais l'Espada ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

_Mmm, confirma-t-il.

_Mais… mais je ne suis pas…

_Relax, Bambi, il t'arrivera rien. J'peux t'assurer que vendredi t'seras tout aussi bien protégé que Ulquiorra lui-même.

_Ah oui? Et si j'ai pas envie de le faire?

Grimmjow lui prit alors violemment les hanches et le fit se cambrer. Ichigo se sentit partir en avant et fut obligé de poser ses mains devant lui, à plat contre les parois de la douche. Il avait laissé échapper un gémissement qui n'échappa pas à Grimmjow.

_Relax, j'vais pas t'violer, souffla-t-il par-dessus le murmure de l'eau qui tombait en cascade.

Ichigo resta un instant immobile. S'il l'avait mis dans cette position, ce n'était quand même pas pour jouer aux billes, si?

Il sentit alors les mains du bleuté parcourir son dos lentement. Il était tout simplement en train de le laver.

Soupirant de soulagement, le roux se redressa et colla son dos au torse de l'Espada pour s'y frotter :

_Comme ça, on s'lave en même temps, chuchota le sexta avec un sourire.

Son dos et le torse musclé du sexta glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait aisément sentir tous ses muscles secs contre ses reins, ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale.

Finalement, le bleuté n'était pas doué qu'au lit. Il l'était également sous la douche...

_Dis, Grimmjow?

_Mmm?

_Combien de temps va-t-on rester ici?

L'Espada fit glisser ses mains couvertes de mousse sur le torse du roux qui ferma les yeux. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous savonner…

_J'en sais rien, répondit-il, sûrement un p'tit moment.

Un long silence suivit, Ichigo savait que sa question était stupide. Grimmjow n'était plus celui qui prenait les décisions maintenant. C'était à Hallibel de décider si oui ou non ils devaient quitter cet endroit.

_Et pourquoi Nell a l'air aussi bizarre, hein?

_Arrête avec tes questions pourries…

Les lèvres du sexta passèrent délicatement dans son cou mouillé et Ichigo tressaillit.

_Et toi arrête d'éviter les questions!

Le bleuté poussa un soupir éreintant et se décolla du corps du plus jeune :

_Bordel, arrête de chouiner…, soupira-t-il avant de sortir de la cabine de douche.

Le roux l'observa entourer sa taille d'une serviette blanche et l'Espada se plaça devant la glace, qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo de la pièce.

Le plus jeune s'entendait respirer bruyamment. Il sortit de la douche, et resta mouillé sur le tapis à l'entrée de la cabine. Il observait le bleuté remettre ses cheveux en place.

_Tu t'entends bien avec Hallibel, hein? Demanda-t-il, toujours nu sur le tapis.

Le numéro 6 se tourna vers lui, sourcils haussés, et avec un haussement d'épaules, répondit par l'affirmatif.

_Elle a l'air d'avoir un peu plus de cervelle que Nell!

_Fais attention à c'que tu dis, mon pote, reprit l'autre avec un rire. Ces deux là sont pires que moi!

Les yeux ambrés restèrent fixés sur le dos musclé. « Pire que lui? » se demanda-t-il. Ca voulait dire quoi au juste?

_Et en quoi?

_Tu t'rappelles que j't'ai dit que les membres de l'Espada étaient des repris de justice, hein? Des mecs sortis de taule par Stark?

_Euh… oui.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. A dire vrai, il avait complètement oublié cette partie-là de l'histoire et il se sentait mal à l'aise tout à coup.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre ça…

_Nell était une braqueuse de haut vol. Elle agissait surtout en Italie. Jamais prise, une as du camouflage! Elle en a raflé des millions, crois-moi! Jamais chopée, Stark a quand même réussi à la trouver…

_Et elle a accepté d'entrer dans l'Espada comme ça?

_Ouaip.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, quelque peu surpris. Grimmjow lui tendit une serviette lui conseillant de ne pas rester nu comme un verre au milieu de la pièce sinon il y aurait massacre.

_Et Hallibel? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Hallibel? Oh… j'crois pas que t'ais envie de savoir ça…

_Quoi? Pourquoi?

Le bleuté secoua la tête et se tourna vers lui, le dos contre le lavabo :

_Parce que… Hallibel est pas vraiment un enfant d'chœur vois-tu. Elle aimerait p'tet' pas que j'raconte son passé à tout va!

_Donc, tu la connais bien?

_Ouaip, peut dire ça.

Mais le roux voulait en savoir plus. Pourquoi s'entendaient-ils si bien tous les deux? Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'insister non plus, sentant que Grimmjow se moquerait de lui en découvrant qu'il était jaloux. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était jaloux de cette fille, si?

_C'est quoi cette tête? Demanda le bleu en avançant vers lui. Tu fais pitié…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui arracha un baiser qui coupa la respiration du plus jeune.

_Mmmm…. Tenta d'articuler Kurosaki entre les lèvres de l'Espada. Mmm…

Mais la poigne de Grimmjow était trop forte pour lui. Il tenta de se débattre, ne souhaitant pas clore la conversation comme ça. C'était trop facile d'éviter la conversation en usant de son charme!

_Arrête! Lança-t-il en reculant de deux pas. Arrête ça!

Mais il se figea. Le regard turquoise face à lui lançait des couteaux. Pourquoi Grimmjow semblait-il si furieux soudain?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il.

_Tu veux pas que j't'embrasse?

_Quoi?

_Tu m'as rej'té?

Grimmjow semblait avoir été atteint dans sa fierté simplement parce que le rouquin l'avait repoussé. Bon sang, pourquoi ce type était-il aussi compliqué?

_Tu m'as rej'té? Répéta-t-il, perdant patience.

_T'as failli m'étouffer!

L'index du sexta vint se pointer sur son front, menaçant. Ichigo trembla de la tête aux pieds, face à ce regard enflammé de colère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans des états pareils simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu d'un petit baiser!

_Ne me repousse plus jamais, Ichigo… Plus jamais…

_P… pourquoi?

Le sexta étira un sourire malsain qui fit frissonner le plus jeune. Dans ces moments-là, il en venait à redouter les réactions du bleuté. Était-ce normal d'avoir peur de l'homme qu'on aimait?

_Parce que! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

_Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que Hallibel faisait?

_Oh d'accord, gémit l'autre, visiblement agacé. Hallibel bossait pour la mafia chinoise.

_C'est tout?

_Comment ça « c'est tout? ». Tu veux vraiment savoir quel était son rôle dans la mafia chinoise?

_Oui.

_Elle torturait leurs opposants.

Ichigo sentit son souffle se figer dans ses poumons. Il maudissait sa propre curiosité. Et il commençait à se dire que peut-être, les membres de l'Espada étaient encore pires que Schiffer en personne...

_Elle… elle quoi?

_T'as très bien entendu! Elle faisait toutes sortes de tortures aux mecs qu'ils chopaient. Elle était super réputée pour ça! J'pourrais p'tet' te raconter deux trois trucs qu'elle faisait, t'en pisserais dans ton slibbard!

« Ca devait être… gore… »

_Fais pas ta tête de traumatisé, c'est comme ça!

_Pourquoi tu t'es tant énervé quand je t'ai repoussé? Demanda le roux à brûle pourpoint. Tu sais que je t'aime alors…

_Oh s'te plait…, gémit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_Grimmjow?

Le bleuté se retourna, ses yeux tombant sur le visage du roux qui s'était tourné vers le sol. Toute la misère du monde semblait s'être abattue sur ses épaules. La conversation prit un ton plus sérieux qui n'enthousiasma pas du tout le sexta.

_Toi et moi… on restera ensemble après cette histoire, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

_Tsss…

_Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre d'homme à… à t'enfermer dans une relation sérieuse et je ne veux pas que… que tu me détestes si… si après ça toi et moi on continuait comme ça.

_Bambi…

_Non, c'est vrai! Reprit l'autre toujours sans le regarder. Je sais que t'es pas le genre à rester avec quelqu'un… j'te vois mal former un… un couple avec quiconque. Alors je... je préfère que ça soit clair maintenant.

Grimmjow poussa un soupir éreintant, profondément ennuyé par cette conversation. Il ne s'en cachait même pas.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec une grimace :

_Tu fais vraiment chier! Cracha-t-il. Ichi, mon dernier mec en date a partagé cinq ans d'ma vie, dont quat' de vie commune. Alors si t'penses que j'suis toujours aussi associable, explique moi comment il a fait!

Le roux releva subitement ses yeux vers lui, choqué.

« Cinq ans? » pensa-t-il complètement abasourdie. « Pourquoi? Comment? »

_P… pourquoi avez-vous… Que s'est-il passé pour que vous ne soyez plus ensemble?

Le bleuté soupira à nouveau.

_Il est mort.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta une seconde sous l'émotion. Plus il tentait d'en découvrir sur cet homme, plus son propre monde s'effondrait.

_M… mort? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus choqué. Co… comment?

_Oh bordel! Pesta le bleu en cachant ses yeux derrière une main. J'aurais jamais dû t'raconter ces trucs!

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, laissant le plus jeune seul dans la salle de bain.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il observa un long moment son profil dans la glace. Est-ce que Grimmjow pensait toujours à cet homme? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt? Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé plus tôt de cette relation de cinq années?

Car à l'instar de son faux mariage avec Nell, Grimmjow semblait prendre vraiment très à cœur la relation qu'il avait eu avec cet homme. La preuve en était : il était accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre, la mine fermée et une cigarette à la bouche.

Pour le peu qu'il savait, Ichigo était cependant parfaitement au courant des attitudes de Grimmjow. Et ce dernier ne fumait que lorsque quelque chose le contrariait.

La mine sombre qu'il arborait n'était vraiment pas habituelle. Se pouvait-il que cette attitude reflète sa mélancolie? Le roux ne voulait pas le croire...

Sans un bruit, il se glissa à ses côtés, le regard fuyant et le visage gêné.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? Demanda-t-il, prudemment.

Le bleu se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Le roux se demandait si c'était une erreur de vouloir en savoir plus. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Grimmjow, mais sa profonde curiosité pour cet homme ne fit que s'accroître au fil des secondes.

_Tu… tu l'aimais? Demanda-t-il en sentant un tremblement dans sa voix.

Grimmjow n'eut aucune réaction notable cette fois-ci. Il se contenta d'évacuer la fumée de sa cigarette par ses narines, silencieusement.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Cette conversation, qui d'ailleurs se profilait comme un monologue, ne donnerait rien de bon.

A quoi cela servait-il de remuer le passé? Surtout pour Grimmjow…

_J'en sais rien, finit par répondre le sexta en éjectant sa cigarette par la fenêtre, d'une pichenette.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Grimmjow ne le regardait même pas. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui les entourait.

Au loin, les murmures de l'autoroute en direction de Tokyo bourdonnaient à leurs oreilles. Ichigo ne s'était jamais sentit tant mal à l'aise.

De quoi avait-il peur? Que Grimmjow lui avoue qu'il avait aimé cet homme et qu'il n'aimerait jamais que lui? Non, impossible. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Grimmjow…

_C'était le frère de Szayel, finit tout de même par avouer le bleuté, son petit frère. Il Forte. On s'est rencontrés par hasard un jour que j'suis venu chez Szayel pour parler boulot. Il avait tout juste dix-huit ans à l'époque. Moi, j'étais plus âgé.

_Il… il était comment?

Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait savoir cela. Mais inconsciemment, cet Il Forte le fascinait déjà…

_Il était un peu plus grand qu'toi, blond, des ch'veux très longs. J'lui ai jamais trouvé une quelconque ressemblance avec Szayel. Son visage était beaucoup plus fin, plus élégant.

Le roux déglutit péniblement. C'était ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début : Grimmjow ne pouvait pas dire quels étaient ses sentiments pour cet homme, mais à travers ses mots, le jeune homme sentit qu'il en était attaché. Profondément attaché.

_Comment… est-il…

_Mort? Termina le bleuté en se tournant vers lui.

Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés quelques instants. Le rouquin aurait pu jurer que la dureté du regard de l'Espada s'était complètement volatilisée.

Remuer ses souvenirs à propos de cet Il Forte, à propos de cette relation de cinq années, semblaient l'adoucir. Mais seulement pour quelques instants.

_Un jour, il m'a r'poussé comme tu l'as fait, pour une énième dispute, expliqua-t-il d'un ton plus dur. Pis l'est partit, j'lui ai dit d'dégager. S'est fait tuer.

Kurosaki fit une pause pour enregistrer les informations entendues.

Cet homme… s'était fait tuer?

_Comment? Demanda-t-il en rassemblant tout le courage possible et imaginable.

Cette fois-ci encore, Grimmjow n'eut aucune réaction. Il se contenta de fermer un instant les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour voler un baiser au plus jeune.

Mais ce dernier avait l'esprit englué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Grimmjow avait, vraisemblablement, beaucoup tenu au frère de Szayel. Certainement conservait-il encore des sentiments amoureux à son égard, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais pourquoi s'était-il fait tuer?

_J'ai pas pu l'protéger, reprit-il. C'était ma faute. S'en fout des détails... Tout c'qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'c'est ma faute.

Plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans la couleur turquoise, le roux se sentit submergé par la détresse de son vis-à-vis. Le regard bleu s'était durçit à nouveau, mais sur les traits de son visage, une grimace s'était inscrite, presque imperceptible. Pur symbole du désarroi du bleuté face à son passé. Face à la mort de celui qui avait été son amant pendant cinq ans.

La vie de Grimmjow ne semblait être qu'une suite de malheurs.

_C'était quand tout ça? Demanda l'orangé en se lovant dans les bras du bleu.

_Au tout début d'mon entrée dans l'Espada. Il Forte est mort 'y a un peu plus d'deux ans.

C'était donc assez récent.

Ichigo ne voulait définitivement pas servir d'alternative à l'histoire avortée de Grimmjow et du frère de Szayel. Il ne voulait pas être son "remplaçant". Mais en même temps, savoir qu'il avait tenu en couple avec un homme pendant tant de temps laissait présager qu'il avait une chance de le garder près de lui.

Il aurait tué pour savoir comment leur relation avait débuté, comme elle s'était déroulée, et pourquoi Grimmjow s'en voulait à propos de sa mort.

Le numéro six se détacha bientôt de lui et avança jusqu'à la table de nuit. Silencieusement, il remplit un verre en plastique d'eau et le tendit au roux :

_Tiens, pour digérer cette histoire, lui souffla-t-il, visiblement fatigué lui aussi.

Ichigo prit le verre en mains et Grimmjow s'allongea sur le lit en poussant un soupir. L'esprit obnubilé par une foule de questions, Kurosaki but le verre d'un coup sec, et dut admettre que le tout lui avait fait un bien fou.

Il resta quelques minutes à apprécier le visage endormit et détendu de son amant. Quelle heure était-il? Sûrement très tard dans la nuit.

Comment diable pourrait-il rester en un tel endroit jusqu'à ce que cette Hallibel en décide autrement?

Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir son sort entre ses mains.

Quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait sa vie, et cette personne lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'intrusion d'Hallibel dans la pièce.

Ses talons résonnèrent sur le sol moisit de la chambre et elle se planta devant le lit, bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Grimmjow ouvrit un œil :

_Quoi? J'suis crevé.

_Encore du neuf, dit-elle d'une voix grave. Le services secrets ont envoyé à Stark les infos recueillies par Hirako lors de son enquête.

Nell entra à son tour dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère s'alourdit, surtout que les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard assassin. Hallibel ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et observa Grimmjow se redresser sur ses coudes.

_Voilà ce que Hirako avait découvert, reprit la blonde après un soupir. Schiffer n'est qu'un homme de main dans cette histoire. Son implication dans un trafic de jeunes garçons japonais ne fait aucun doute.

_Un trafic? Pourquoi?

Hallibel soupira. Ichigo se sentait soudain compressé. A chacun des mots de la blonde, il avait la désagréable impression que tout ça ne sentait pas bon. Il sentait que ce qui allait suivre serait terrible, horrible même! Et il savait qu'il allait plonger la tête la première dans une catastrophe énorme.

_Quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que Schiffer est à la tête d'une sorte d'affaire qui dure depuis plusieurs mois. Schiffer se charge de trouver des garçons intéressants, les amadouent avec de l'argent, leur promet des montagnes, il les séduit même et dès qu'ils sont à sa merci, il les fait entrer dans ce nouveau business.

_Business? Demanda Nell, intéressée.

_Un business qui consiste à vendre ces jeunes garçons aux plus offrants. Schiffer se charge de les trouver, comme je vous l'ai dit, puis ils font une sorte de publicité pour chacun de ces mecs. Pour être clair, ils les filment complètement nus, se faisant même faire l'amour devant la caméra. Les images sont envoyés à des clients très spéciaux qui font ensuite leur marché d'après ces vidéos.

_Bordel! Laissa échapper Grimmjow en ouvrant de grands yeux. C'est dégueulasse! Qui est ce "quelqu'un de bien plus puissant"?

Ichigo avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche en se sentant très mal. Des hommes « achetaient » d'autres hommes pour… pour du sexe?

_On en a aucune espèce d'idée! C'est de l'esclavagisme sexuel pur et dur, reprit Hallibell, voilà ce que Hirako avait découvert. Qui est à la tête de ce business, on ne le sait pas. Mais ton appât va sûrement le découvrir. D'après ce que tu nous en as dit, Schiffer a essayé d'amadouer ce rouquin avec du fric non?

_Ouaip, acquiesça gravement Grimmjow. Il a même d'jà essayé d'le kidnapper…

_QUOI?!! S'écria Ichigo en se tournant vers lui.

_Le premier soir que j't'ai ramené chez toi, Ulquiorra voulait t'ramener, tu t'souviens? Demanda le bleuté dans un soupir.

_Oui…

_Il voulait t'enlever, rien de plus!

_Donc, le processus a bel et bien commencé. Schiffer va sans doute bientôt le kidnapper. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il ont déjà visité son appartement, donc ils ont tenté à nouveau de lui mettre la main dessus. D'après moi, ça se passera vendredi.

Ichigo retint son souffle. Le trop plein d'informations ne semblait pas vouloir atteindre son cerveau ou alors il se refusait à comprendre ces mots tellement ils étaient horribles. Comment pouvait-on faire ça? Comment pouvait-on « vendre » des hommes?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devra faire? Demanda alors Grimmjow d'une voix inquiète.

Les yeux d'Hallibell se posèrent sur Ichigo qui avait un teint très pâle.

_Schiffer sait certainement qui tu es, Grimmjow, aussi il est préférable que tu ne rebosses pas pour Aizen. Vendredi, si Schiffer passe à l'action on devra le laisser faire…

_QUOI?!! S'écria soudain Ichigo en ouvrant des yeux exorbités.

_C'est le seul moyen de connaître l'identité de celui qui régit ce business. Tu es notre seule chance de faire réussir cette mission, gamin. Maintenant que tu es dans l'arène, tu ne peux plus en sortir.

Ichigo lança un regard catastrophé en direction de Grimmjow mais celui-ci ne le regardait même pas. Il semblait réfléchir activement, passant son index sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement rapide.

_Ca s'ra ça, ton rôle de joker, Ichi, expliqua-t-il d'une voix faible. Pas l'choix.

Un silence suivit ses mots. Un silence que le roux aurait très volontiers brisé d'un grand cri de protestation. Depuis le début, depuis le début on l'utilisait. Depuis le début. Que ce soit Aizen, Schiffer, Grimmjow ou l'Espada au complet, on l'utilisait pour satisfaire une mission dont il ne comprenait pas un centième!

On l'utilisait à des fins certes justes, certes bonnes, mais il aurait largement préféré qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver entre les mains de Schiffer une nouvelle fois. C'était le prix à payer pour être auprès de Grimmjow...

_Je... je ne veux pas, parvint-il à articuler d'une voix presque aphone.

_Y a aucun moyen de mettre le numéro 4 sur ce coup? demanda alors le bleuté sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Hallibell se tourna vers lui.

_Tu sais tout comme moi que le numéro 4 agit dans l'ombre, Grimmjow. Numéro 4 n'est pas fait pour ce genre d'opérations. De plus, il nous est impossible de le contacter pour l'instant. Tu sais très bien que c'est lui qui nous contacte.

_P'tet' qu'il est d'jà sur cette mission? Demanda Grimmjow en haussant les épaules. Il y est p'tet' et n'a rien dit à personne!

_Peut-être, mais il nous est impossible de le savoir. S'il a l'intention d'agir, il nous contactera, mais tu sais tout comme moi que ce type reste dans l'ombre, personne ne sait d'où il agit, ni comment il agit. C'est une ombre!

Grimmjow soupira fortement et se tourna vers Ichigo :

_On n'a plus l'choix maint'nant, il va falloir que tu t'laisses embarquer par Schiffer.

___________________________________________________

_**Dans le prochain chap, Ulqui revient ^^**_

_**Oh! Et je vais bientôt publier un OS dérivé de « Kurenai club » dans mon recueil « Rencontres ». Même ambiance, mêmes persos, cet OS aurait très bien pu faire partit de la fic ^^**_


	20. Celui qui jouait un double jeu

_**Puisqu'on est arrivé à la moitié de cette fic, j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, qui m'ont lu et liront encore, tout ceux qui laissent des reviews (merki beaucoup!), ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alertes ou dans leurs favoris! ^^  
**_

_____________________________________________________________

**Titre** : Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre** : Celui qui jouait un double jeu.

**Couple** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^  
___________________________________________________________

**Celui qui jouait un double jeu.  
**

Ichigo était resté planté là, au milieu de la pièce. Le choc, l'impact de la nouvelle sur lui était pire que celui d'une bombe! Il devrait laisser Schiffer faire ce qu'il voulait? Et simplement parce que Grimmjow l'avait ordonné?

Ichigo était, certes, amoureux, mais il n'était pas cinglé! Il était hors de question que le sexta utilise ses sentiments pour se servir de lui, et obtenir n'importe quoi!

Il pouvait lui demander un tas de choses qui incluait le sexe, le laisser le tripoter, l'embrasser... Il pouvait même lui demander, s'il le voulait, d'être son esclave sexuel à jamais cela n'aurait pas dérangé le rouquin. Mais ça...

_Il est hors de question que je fasse ça, tu m'entends, Grimmjow?

Hallibell et Nell avaient quitté la chambre et il était désormais seul dans la pièce avec le bleuté. Ce dernier était assis négligemment dans ce fauteuil défoncé, dans un coin de la sombre chambre, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

L'orangé n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment était-il passé de jeune homme ordinaire à proie d'un manique qui faisait de l'esclavage sexuel?

Il n'avait pas la réponse.

_Tu… tu ne vas pas me laisser faire ça, hein? C'est faux! Dit-il alors en se tournant vers le bleuté.

Celui-ci ne le regardait toujours pas, gardant ses yeux baissés sur ses bras croisés.

_Tu porteras un émetteur sur toi vendredi, pour qu'on puisse te localiser et t'suivre à la trace. T'as un piercing que'que part?

« Comme si tu connaissais pas la réponse toi-même, abruti! » pensa le plus jeune en se remémorant toutes les fois ou Grimmjow l'avait vu nu, et sous toutes les coutures avec ça!

_Euh… non, pourquoi?

_Alors on va t'en faire un. On y placera l'émetteur. J'pense qu'un piercing au nombril sera préférable, t'seras beaucoup plus sexy avec et Schiffer te l'retirera certainement pas…

_Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de dire?!! Je ne ferai jamais ça!!! Il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse ce type m'embarquer, t'entends?!!

Grimmjow releva les yeux vers lui:

_T'as décidé d'rester avec moi, maintenant, j't'avais prévenu. Alors, t'es en train d'tomber dans l'même précipice qu'moi, bébé.

Ichigo se figea et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le turquoise du regard face à lui, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Aucun sourire moqueur sur le beau visage carré, aucune expression prédatrice, aucun sourire large, ni expression notable... Seulement un air grave, et un regard poignant.

Pourquoi Grimmjow semblait-il si... sérieux tout à coup? Il en paraissait presque triste. Trop triste.

Sans réfléchir outre mesure, l'orangé se précipita vers lui et s'assit d'un seul coup sur ses cuisses en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou :

_Je préfèrerai me pendre plutôt que de me retrouver face à ce monstre, dit-il dans un chuchotement. Il fout les jetons, tu sais?

_J'sais, souffla l'autre. J'crois qu'on a plus l'choix d'toute façon!

_Comment ça on a plus le choix? répliqua-t-il en se redressant brutalement. Tu n'as qu'à le buter!

Grimmjow eut un rire sadique et un sourire du même adage :

_Et comme ça ton p'tit monde redeviendrait rose pour toujours? mima-t-il avec un battement de cils.

_J'ai pas dit ça!

Voilà, il se moquait de lui. Ils étaient de retour au point de départ...

_Nom d'un chien, ouvre un peu tes yeux! s'exclama-t-il en haussant les épaules. Comment veux-tu que j'butte ce mec, hein? J'suis pas invincible non plus!

C'était vrai.

Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que près de Grimmjow, il ne risquait rien. Mais la réalité était toute autre : Grimmjow risquait sa vie lui aussi.

_Je sais ça, répondit le rouquin, je ne suis pas complètement idiot!

_On dirait pas.

_Merci, espèce d'abruti!

_J'adore tes mots d'amour! gémit le bleuté en empoignant le plus jeune par le poignet pour le coller contre lui.

La joue de Kurosaki heurta le torse du sexta douloureusement. Grimmjow ne contrôlait jamais cette espèce de force de dingue!

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en soit arrivés là, reprit-il.

_Moi non plus! renchérit le bleu. Si on m'avait dit que j'me coltinerai un tel énergumène...

_T'es franchement pas drôle! le coupa l'orangé, agacé.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un rire.

_Arrête de stresser bébé. On va certainement dépêcher l'artillerie lourde pour cette opération. Les services secrets japonais sont avec nous, 'y aucune raison qu't'échappes à not' vigilance. Grâce à toi, on va pouvoir r'monter la piste d'celui qu'est à la tête d'tout ça et j'te promets qu'on interviendra avant qu'ils t'fassent quoiqu'ce soit.

Ichigo releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens :

_Tu le promets?

_Ouaip, assura le bleuté dans un mouvement de tête. Si comme j'le pense, le numéro 4 est aussi sur c'tte affaire, t'as rien à craindre.

_Qui est ce numéro 4?

_Il s'fait appeler Murcielago*, c'est tout c'qu'on sait d'lui. Même not' _number one_, Stark, ne l'a jamais vu. On ne sait ni à quoi il ressemble, ni qui il est, ni où il se trouve, ni comment il obtient ses info. On pense qu'il s'agit d'quelqu'un d'infiltré, de haut placé, p'tet' même un homme politique. Bref, on sait rien d'lui. Mais t'as pas à t'soucier de tout ça…

Ichigo resta silencieux puis Grimmjow vint lentement capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

Le roux sembla un moment désarçonné par son brusque mouvement intime. Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Comment aurait-il pu?

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de laisser ses lèvres maniables pour le bleuté. Ce dernier, avait enfermé sa lèvre inférieure entre sa propre bouche et la suçotait activement. Ce qui faisait naître des frissons incontrôlables dans tous les muscles de Kurosaki.

Son haleine empestait la cigarette... Peu importe, ça rendait le tout plus piquant, donnant au baiser un goût unique...

_Hep, les amoureux! intervint Hallibel en passant la tête par la porte qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Le couple se sépara d'un mouvement simultané.

_Super cassage de moment, gémit Grimmjow en levant les yeux au ciel.

_D'solé, reprit-elle sans le penser. Hep, Grimm'! Stark vient de me dire que les services secrets japonais vont arriver ici dans peu de temps.

_T'es sérieuse? demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

_Oui. Stark m'a dit qu'ils viennent nous porter main forte, je vais devoir les brifer sur ce qu'on sait de plus.

_O.K.

La numéro 2 referma la porte et Grimmjow poussa un soupir.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les services secrets japonais vont vous aider maintenant, alors qu'ils ont tué Shinji! C'est dément! s'exclama le roux.

_S'ils ont tué Shinji c'était seulement par éthique, répondit le sexta. Shinji était pas censé les trahir comme ça!

_Mais il avait une bonne raison de le faire, non? Tu crois pas?

Grimmjow attacha son holster autour de ses épaules, et vérifia que son arme était chargée.

_Ouaip, sûrement. Mais oublie pas qu'il savait pas qu'on allait coopérer nous et eux.

Ichigo secoua la tête. A ce moment, un rire moqueur et sadique sortit de la bouche du bleuté.

_Tu comptes jouer à Columbo, bébé? demanda-t-il, amusé.

_Et toi tu comptes faire des trous dans quelqu'un? Pourquoi tu prends ton arme tout à coup? répliqua le plus jeune, piqué à vif.

_J'sais pas, sécurité, toujours sécurité, bébé! T'comprendras quand t'seras plus grand!

_Tsss...

_Rest' là, j'vais sortir voir les filles dehors.

Ichigo acquiesça. Il observa un instant le corps parfait se mouvoir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il avait espéré qu'il reviendrait vers lui pour un dernier baiser mais.... le sexta se contenta d'ouvrir la porte, puis avant de la refermer, se tourna vers le roux et lui lança un clin d'oeil.

Un simple clin d'oeil et l'estomac de Kurosaki se tordit dans tous les sens. Comment pouvait-il le retourner comme une vulgaire crêpe, aussi facilement?

Qu'est-ce qui faisait que Grimmjow était comme ça? Pourquoi Grimmjow était Grimmjow? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit ainsi, au cœur d'une organisation secrète, au cœur d'une telle histoire? Ichigo soupira.  
Il était littéralement paniqué à l'idée d'être cet appât, à l'idée de devoir se laisser avoir par Ulquiorra. Mais il avait confiance en Grimmjow. Il ignorait s'il avait raison ou tord de donner sa confiance à un tel individu. Un homme tel que lui, impliqué dans une telle affaire, à un poste aussi haut placé ne pouvait qu'être sérieux dans son travail.

Ichigo ne doutait pas que Grimmjow était un excellent agent. Nell l'avait dit elle-même, de plus, Hallibel semblait lui faire confiance comme s'il était au même rang qu'elle dans l'Espada. Grimmjow devait certainement être un élément important de l'organisation. C'était pour cela, que Ichigo avait foi en lui.  
Malgré le fait qu'il soit accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher!

« Mauvaise métaphore, Kurosaki, très mauvaise! » se reprit-il avec une grimace.

Ichigo était toujours tranquillement assit sur le lit lorsque Nell et Grimmjow rentrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Immédiatement, les yeux ambrés se posèrent sur le corps du bleuté et ne le quittèrent plus des yeux. Nell le remarqua et eut un petit rire nerveux. Le sexta s'assit, de nouveau, confortablement dans le fauteuil et joignit ses mains devant son visage pour fermer les yeux. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant comme s'il portait toutes les douleurs du monde.

« Peut-être qu'il se fait du soucis pour moi » pensa Ichigo. « Laisse tomber Kurosaki, pourquoi voudrais-tu que Grimmjow s'inquiète pour toi? »

Le portable de Nell se mit tout à coup à sonner, faisant sursauter largement le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées.

_Oui? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement aigüe.

Il y eut un silence puis elle se tourna vivement vers Grimmjow.

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Nell se durcit quelque peu.

_Oui, bien compris. On ne change rien?

Nouveau silence pendant lequel elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Grimmjow la fixait intensément se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

_O.K, bien compris.

Nell raccrocha et poussa un long soupir en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle baissa les yeux et Grimmjow comprit tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé.

_Y'a un os? Demanda-t-il.

_Un os? Disons ça, oui, répondit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Grimm, tu connais un Kira Izuru?

Grimmjow bougea nerveusement sur son siège.

« Kira? » se demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. « Attends, c'est pas le nom de ce type qui était barman avant moi? »

_Oui, je le connais, répondit le bleuté. Il bossait au bar d'Aizen en même temps que moi. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_Son corps vient d'être découvert. Sans vie, bien entendu.

_Comment?!

Ichigo se figea. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence! Ce fut sa première pensée...

_Merde! Laissa échapper Grimmjow en se passant une main sur le front.

_Il était plutôt en piteux état, reprit Nell. Cause de la mort : coups et blessures mortels. On l'aurait tabassé jusqu'à ce qu'il rende l'âme.

_Bordel! C'est pas une coïncidence, Nell! S'exclama le sexta en se relevant précipitamment. Si tu veux mon avis, Kira a lui aussi été enlevé par Ulquiorra…

_Et il se serait enfuie? Ou on aurait cherché à se débarrasser de lui? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Hallibell, dont les yeux bleus exprimaient une certaine inquiétude. Ichigo se redressa sur son lit, observant le profil quelque peu tendu du numéro six. Grimmjow avait l'air tellement inquiet... Pourquoi semblait-il s'en faire de la sorte depuis qu'ils étaient ici?

_Stark vous a prévenus? Demanda-t-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.

_Oui, répondit Nell.

_Les services secrets viennent d'arriver, ils prennent le relais dehors, expliqua la blonde. J'ai renvoyé Mira Rose, Apache et Sun-Sun en ville. Noitra peut pas rester tout seul là-bas.

Ichigo tendit l'oreille et put clairement entendre des hommes parler à l'extérieur. Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé de l'arrivée de renforts ici. Et si c'était les services secrets japonais, il n'en était que plus réconforté encore!

_D'après nos infos, la disparition de Kira Izuru a été signalée à la police deux jours après sa démission du « Kurenai club ». Selon toute vraisemblance, ce type s'est fait enlevé par Ulquiorra, il n'y a que ça! Grimm, tu t'en rappelles de ce type?

_Ouais, bien sûr. Il était tombé amoureux d'un client j'crois, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a démissionné.

_Qui était ce client?

_J'en sais rien, j'le connaissais pas! En réalité, j'crois pas lui avoir d'jà parler. J'me rappelle avoir vu Kira discuter pas mal de fois avec un type au bar, un mec très bizarre! Et d'après Yumichika, l'autre barman, ils s'entendaient bien.

_Plus que bien même, intervint Ichigo. Yumichika m'a dit que Kira était tombé amoureux de lui et qu'ils se voyaient en dehors du club.

Les trois se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement et Ichigo tressaillit. Ils foutaient vraiment les jetons tout à coup!

_Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui était ce client? Demanda la voix autoritaire d'Hallibell.

_Non, répondit l'orangé.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait le savoir?

_Eh bien… Yumichika, certainement…

_Tu as son numéro?

_Euh... oui, mais... je peux l'appeler mais... enfin, je ne sais pas...

Hallibell poussa un soupir léger, elle hésitait. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le roux sentit clairement qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était compréhensible.

_O.K, gamin. Appelle ton pote, tente de savoir qui était le client pour qui Kira s'est barré.

Ichigo empoigna son portable et composa le numéro de son collègue.

_J'vous avais dit que ce gamin réussirait là où j'ai échoué, entendit-il dire Grimmjow.

Yumichika répondit rapidement de sa voix joyeuse, et Ichigo se trouva tout à coup ridicule de l'appeler ainsi, sur son numéro personnel, pour la première fois :

_Salut, Yumichika!

_Ichigo? demanda le brun, visiblement surpris.

_Euh... oui, c'est moi.

Le roux enclencha la fonction "haut parleur" pour que tout le monde dans la chambre puisse profiter de la conversation.

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles? demanda le brun.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre... Avant d'appeler son collègue il aurait mieux valu qu'il trouve une excuse convenable, plutôt que de tenter de faire son intéressant face à Hallibel et Grimmjow!

« Et merde! » pensa-t-il.

_En fait, je... je... tu sais euh... je me posais des questions sur... sur tu vois pour euh... sortir avec un client...

_En dehors des heures du club? demanda précipitamment le barman.

_Oui.

_Oh pitié... Ichigo! Ne fais pas ça! Ou alors si tu le fais, ne me mets pas dans la confidence! Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec Aizen moi!

_Non, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que... en fait tu vois, ça me fait un peu peur par rapport à la disparition de Kira et tout ça... On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber!

Ichigo leva des yeux timides vers Hallibell qui l'observait avec un regard inquisiteur.

_Ah..., soupira d'exaspération le brun, je comprends. A ta place je me méfierai aussi. Quoique je pense que Kira aurait dû faire pareil!

_Il était comment son client?

Petit silence de Yumichika.

Ichigo crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait raccrocher tout de suite.

_Pourquoi cette question?

_Euh... hum! Juste pour savoir.

_Attends, ne me dis pas que tu sors avec le type qui a fait démissionner Kira?! s'exclama-t-il. Ce type donne froid dans le dos, ne fais pas ça, Ichigo!

Le roux arbora un sourire triomphant. C'était justement sur cette pente-là qu'il voulait embarquer la conversation!

_En fait, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est le même client. Dis-moi comment s'appelait celui de Kira.

_Oh..., souffla Yumichika, visiblement contrarié, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, tu sais.

_S'il te plait... Si c'est lui l'homme avec qui je sors alors je...

_Comment est-il?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Le petit jeu d'Ichigo était en train de se retourner contre lui.

Hallibel, au contraire, gardait ses yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle était à la fois sceptique et agréablement surprise. Quoique dans peu de temps, il se ferait découvrir s'il ne trouvait pas une alternative...

_Il est.... bizarre, répondit le roux, reprenant le terme employé par Grimmjow plus tôt.

Le bleuté le fusilla du regard, si bien que Kurosaki perdit un peu de sa confiance en lui.

_Bizarre? répéta Yumichika. Qui que ce soit, si ce mec est bizarre, ne sors pas avec lui! Mais... comme je t'aime bien, Ichigo, et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un pépin et... ça restera entre nous hein? Cette conversation, je veux dire?

_Bien sûr, répondit l'autre avec un large sourire.

_Le type avec qui Kira sortait s'appelait Gin. C'est tout ce que je sais.

_Gin?

_Oui.

Le rouquin étira un large sourire de vainqueur mais le perdit bien vite en voyant les autres autour de lui s'affairer.

Grimmjow lui fit raccrocher son portable d'un coup de main violent, et Hallibel était déjà au téléphone avec, ce qui semblait être, Stark.

Nell, de son côté, jeta un oeil tendu par la fenêtre, cherchant du regard un quelconque intrus.

_Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda l'orangé visiblement perdu. Quelqu'un est là?

_Non, tais-toi! lui ordonna le bleuté.

Le roux sursauta. Était-ce seulement une impression ou Grimmjow semblait subitement en panique? C'était le première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi...

Hallibel se tourna vers eux, son portable contre son oreille et ses yeux bleus balayant l'espace.

_Gin Ichimaru est le type qui a certainement enlevé Kira, expliqua-t-elle, ce qui veut dire... que Ulquiorra et Gin sont de mèche!

_Ichimaru joue un double jeu, putain de bordel de bordel de merde!! cracha le bleu.

Elle raccrocha illico son portable et Ichigo se sentit prit violemment par le bras. Grimmjow lança un regard paniqué en direction de la numéro 3 :

_Ne reste pas près de la fenêtre, Nell! s'écria-t-elle en vérifiant que son arme était à sa hanche.

_Quoi?! Quoi?!! Qui c'est ce type?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! demanda le roux, paniqué.

Nell avait reculé de plusieurs pas, s'éloignant ainsi de la fenêtre de la chambre. Ichigo fut amené à la vitesse de l'éclair jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, par cette main puissante et chaude. Grimmjow le tenait fermement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole ou fasse une quelconque bêtise. Il sortit son arme et colla le corps du roux contre le sien. Le jeune homme ignorait pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si stressé tout à coup, et pourquoi Grimmjow semblait agir comme... comme s'il était son garde du corps personnel!

_Bordel Hallibell! Il faut décider de quelque chose maintenant!! s'écria-t-il.

Cette dernière inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène :

_Si Gin Ichimaru, le responsable des services secrets japonais était celui qui a enlevé Kira alors…

_QUOI?!! S'écria Ichigo en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

_Le gros poisson dont on cherche à découvrir l'identité ça ne peut qu'être que lui!! S'exclama Hallibel en empoignant son arme.

« Quoi? Hein? Qu'est-ce que…? Ulquiorra bosserait sous les ordres du responsable des services secrets japonais? C'est quoi ce merdier?!! »

_Ca veut dire que… que les services secrets japonais vont nous poignarder dans le dos!! S'écria Nell. On se casse!!

_Nell!!

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, il y eut un coup de feu. Ichigo poussa un cri alors que Grimmjow le tira fermement par le bras pour se placer devant lui, lui offrant un bouclier de son corps. Nell était tombée à terre.

_Grimm!!!

Hallibell se tenait près de la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la chambre et l'avait ouverte en leur faisant signe de s'y précipiter avec elle. Elle sauta par la fenêtre et Grimmjow tira Ichigo fermement par le poignet pour s'y diriger.

Le roux était sous le coup de la panique totale. Que se passait-il? Qu'arrivait-il? Qui avait tiré? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tout à coup mis en panique tous les trois? Qu'était-il arrivé à Nell?

Ichigo tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, n'ayant même plus conscience de son propre corps. Seule la main chaude de Grimmjow semblait être perceptible. Il arrivait à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre...

Soudain, il poussa un cri. Alors que Grimmjow avait atteint la fenêtre, le roux s'était tout à coup sentit tiré vers l'arrière. Quelqu'un le tirait par la manche de son tee-shirt…

Il tenta de se dégager et sentit le corps du sexta se rapprocher du sien, alors qu'il tentait de le tirer jusqu'à lui, puis s'éloigner.

Le bleuté avait été ceinturé par deux hommes immenses et il se débattait violemment. Ichigo se tourna vers son agresseur, et malgré le fait qu'il était une armoire à glace il tenta de se défaire de son emprise. Son genou envoya un coup dans le vide, alors qu'il tentait de viser l'entre-jambe de son agresseur. Ce dernier, évitait ses coups si facilement que le rouquin en perdit courage. Très vite, ses poignets furent immobilisés et en deux secondes, il se retrouva hissé sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Se débattant en donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide, Ichigo vit Grimmjow fermement tenu par deux autres hommes. Il se débattait lui aussi comme il le pouvait, mais c'était sans espoir. Hallibel avait disparu, l'arme du sexta était à terre, et Grimmjow était ceinturé... Les yeux turquoises virent alors le corps du roux s'éloigner de lui.

Ichigo comprit qu'on le transportait à l'extérieur. On l'enlevait!

Il tendit les bras en direction de son amant, comme pour demander son aide, en criant son nom. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désespéré, serrant les dents alors que ses deux adversaires le ruaient de coups.

_Ichigooooooooo!!!!!

Ce fut le cri déchirant que le roux entendit alors que son kidnappeur venait de sortir de la chambre du motel. Il passèrent le corps de Nell, sans vie, baignant dans une mare de sang et les cris de Grimmjow retentirent dans la nuit alors que l'orangé fut jeté dans une longue berline noire, son souffle douloureux, ses yeux paniqués, et son corps tremblant.

Il tomba sur une banquette noire en cuir dans un gémissement de douleur. Et la voiture démarra illico.

_Pile à l'heure, dit une voix sombre à côté de lui.

Une voix qu'il connaissait, une voix qu'il reconnut. Il leva lentement les yeux et tomba sur deux grandes opales vertes le fixant :

_Bonsoir, Ichigo.

_________________________________________________________________

_**Tadam! Tout le monde a reconnu notre kidnappeur j'espère… ^^**_

_***Murcielago : Evidemment, il faut lire les scans pour savoir de qui je parle… Mais si ce n'est pas votre cas, ça ne va pas vous empêcher de comprendre la suite de la fic! Ca apporte juste du suspence. Et ça permet de comprendre qui est le numéro 4....  
**_


	21. Celui qui se faisait enlever

**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui se faisait enlever.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **Pour les revieweurs anonymes qui me posent des questions, ou dont les reviews nécessitent une réponse, j'y répondrai désormais à la fin de mon profil (puisqu'il est interdit d'y répondre sur les chapitres) ^^

**Note 2** : J'ai créé un sondage concernant "Kurenai club". Visitez mon profil, la question s'y trouve ^^ Et merci de laisser votre avis ^^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Celui qui se faisait enlever.**

_Ul… Ulquiorra Schiffer?

Ichigo releva des yeux paniqués vers l'homme brun à l'allure et au visage solennels. Il se tenait assit à côté de lui, ses jambes croisées, droit comme un piquet et ses yeux verts étaient braqués sur l'orangé.

Ichigo se redressa et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui sur la banquette de la voiture.

Le véhicule se mit en mouvement et le roux dut s'accrocher au cuir du siège pour ne pas être éjecté de celui-ci.

_Tu croyais sans doute que je ne te retrouverais pas? demanda la voix glaciale.

Le roux se figea alors en comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Enlevé. Il venait d'être enlevé! Il venait d'être enlevé par Schiffer, et même Grimmjow n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.  
Son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme si élevé qu'il en eut la nausée.

_Qu'est-ce que... vous voulez de moi?

_Tu es un garçon surprenant, Ichigo. Tu pensais sans doute que ton petit copain était tout puissant? Que je n'arriverais pas à te retrouver?

_Petit copain? Répéta-t-il la lèvre tremblante.

Comment diable Schiffer savait-il qu'ils... qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation?

_Ne… ne lui faites pas de mal! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant des yeux exorbités et sentant son cœur accélérer de plus bel. Je… je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez-le tranquille!

Il y eut un rire sadique dans le véhicule et l'orangé sursauta, braquant ses yeux devant lui.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais l'intérieur de la voiture ressemblait à celui d'une limousine, et une autre banquette de cuir noire faisait face à celle sur laquelle les deux hommes étaient assis. Il trembla de tous ses membres en découvrant qu'un homme y était assis. Il avait un sourire faux et des cheveux gris tombant sur son visage.

_Qui… qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il la lèvre tremblante.

_Contente-toi de m'appeler Gin, répondit l'homme.

« Gin Ichimaru? » se demanda-t-il de plus en plus paniqué. « C'est pas vrai! »

Dans un élan complètement irréfléchi, l'orangé se rua sur la porte de la voiture et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il la poussa de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups d'épaules répétés. Mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas.

_Pas la peine de te démener, lui lança Gin, peut pas sortir d'là!

Un portable se mit à sonner et Ichigo sursauta. En parlant de portable, il n'avait même pas le sien. Il l'avait laissé dans la chambre du motel après avoir appelé Renji, et dans le tourbillon qui avait suivit sa découverte que Gin faisait partie de cette histoire, il l'avait laissé là-bas!

_Très bien.

Ulquiorra raccrocha et aucune expression notable ne passa sur son visage. Il se contenta de braquer les yeux sur Gin :

_Il semblerait que Grimmjow et Hallibel aient réussi à prendre la fuite.

Ichigo tressaillit. Sa respiration était devenue saccadée et très bruyante, surtout lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle.

« Grimmjow, je t'en prie… Viens me chercher! »

Il savait que sa réaction était puérile : comment Grimmjow pouvait-il savoir où il était? Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il venir le secourir? Tout ça était la faute d'Ichigo, lui et lui seul!

Il laissa ses yeux braqués sur Ulquiorra qui rangea son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en fermant les yeux.

_Nous dirigeons-nous tout de suite vers l'aéroport? Demanda le brun après un long silence.

« Aéroport? » se demanda Ichigo, paniqué.

_Non, répondit Gin de sa voix fine et aigüe, nous rentrons chez moi. J'ai hélas des impératifs que j'peux pas éviter.

Ulquiorra fronça les sourcils :

_Ne vous en faites pas, Schiffer! Lança l'homme au sourire faux. Vous avez votre récompense, comme je vous l'ai promis.

_C'est vrai.

Ichigo sentit alors une main gelée se poser sur sa cuisse.

« Ré… récompense? » se demanda-t-il en sursautant.

_Oui, Ichigo, reprit le brun. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es à moi. J'avoue que ce ne fut pas chose aisée de venir t'enlever. Surtout que cet imbécile de Grimmjow te surveillait de près. Je crois que tu aimais cela n'est-ce pas?

Il tourna son visage dans sa direction et le roux se recula encore plus, si c'était possible. Il se sentait pris littéralement au piège. Que pouvait-il faire? Que pourrait-il bien faire dans une telle situation? S'enfuir? Oui, mais comment? Il était terrorisé, à la merci de Schiffer et ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni où il se dirigeait.

Il tenta alors encore une fois, dans un mouvement vain, d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture en poussant allègrement dessus avec son épaule. Mais c'était une pure perte de temps. Il restait impuissant...

Ulquiorra eut un petit rire moqueur.

_Ne cherche pas à t'enfuir. Ca ne sert à rien. Tu sais, je pense vraiment que si Grimmjow te trouve tant intéressant, c'est que tu dois être intéressant.

Ichigo se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux exorbités. Pourquoi lui? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Et… et pourquoi Grimmjow?

Il soupira et baissa les yeux. Dans cette situation, il n'avait pas tellement le choix... Il était pris au piège, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire à l'heure actuelle. A part peut-être...

Ses poings se serrèrent très forts :

_Je… je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, mais… mais… laissez Grimmjow tranquille.

_Mph… Tu es têtu dans ton genre, laissa échapper Ulquiorra sans le regarder. Mais je remédierai à cela. Tu aimeras aussi que je te remplisse, Ichigo.

Le roux sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Qu… quoi? »

_Tu as bien dit à Grimmjow que tu aimais qu'il te remplisse, n'est-ce pas? Reprit le brun. Je sais tout, je vous ai entendu faire l'amour dans cette chambre…

_QUOI?!!

Gin éclata d'un rire à glacer le sang et Ichigo tourna ses yeux vers lui. Qui étaient ces deux pervers? D'où sortaient-ils? Ils étaient les pires monstres que le monde ait jamais porté!

_Grimmjow est définitivement bien un imbécile. Il pensait quoi? Il pensait vraiment que je ne savais pas où vous étiez? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers l'orangé. Cette chambre était bourrée de micro et de caméras, Ichigo. Je t'ai vu, je t'ai entendu gémir et je dois dire que la récompense que tu es me suffit largement…

Il pétrit soudain sa cuisse de ses doigts gelées et Ichigo se sentit parcourut d'un frisson désagréable. Il eut mal au cœur et se sentit extrêmement mal, comme s'il allait vomir. Ces deux hommes le rendaient malade!

« Comment… comment a-t-il pu nous regarder faire l'amour? Qui… qui a placé ces caméras dans la chambre? Comment savait-il que nous allions être dans cette chambre? Je ne comprends plus rien… »

_Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Schiffer. Je te donnerai une copie de cette vidéo, si tu veux. Tu pourras t'admirer en pleine action avec l'homme que tu aimes. Tu pourras même la regarder quand je te ferai l'amour, si tu le souhaites.

_Vous êtes un salaud!! Laissa échapper Ichigo en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il va vous tuer! Grimmjow va vous tuer!!!

_Oh oui, certainement, répondit-il avec un mouvement de tête. Je l'attends avec impatience. Il viendra très certainement chercher son jouet.

« Jouet? »

_Qui crois-tu être pour lui, hein? Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un jouet sexuel pour cet imbécile aux cheveux bleus. Il n'a jamais eu de considération pour la race humaine, pas même pour lui. C'est pour cela qu'il sait si bien tuer. Il ne peut éprouver aucun sentiment, tu devrais le savoir pourtant…

_Ne parlez pas de Grimmjow!! Je vous interdis de parler de lui comme ça!!

_Mmm, acquiesça Ulquiorra, je t'accorde le fait que nous devrions arrêter de parler de lui. De toute façon, dans quelques minutes maintenant, il mourra.

« Non… Grimm… Grimmjow…. ». La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, ce n'était pas lui. Il était en train de rêver! Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Que se passait-il? Son cerveau semblait s'enfoncer dans un brouillard épais, il ne comprenait plus rien, ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Où était Grimmjow? Que faisait-il? Était-il… était-il déjà mort?

Il plissa les yeux et tourna sa tête vivement en direction de la fenêtre à cette pensée. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il s'en voulait. C'était sa faute. C'était sa faute et seulement la sienne si Grimmjow allait mourir, il allait être responsable de sa mort. Tout ça parce qu'il était stupidement tombé amoureux de lui…

Grimmjow lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter de cette affaire. Il pensait le garder en sécurité, il avait déjà tant fait pour lui! Il s'était toujours sentit soulagé près du bleuté. Mais finalement, Grimmjow avait raison : il n'était pas tout puissant, tout pouvait arriver. La preuve était là, sous ses yeux... Mais le roux ne lui en voulait pas. Le seul fautif, c'était lui-même, et seulement lui....

Est-ce que Grimmjow lui pardonnerait d'être un tel naïf? Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait de s'être accroché à lui comme ça et donc de l'avoir entrainé à a suite? Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait de lui avoir causé tant de soucis?

_Ne tente pas de me résister, Ichigo, ça serait faire une grosse erreur…

La main d'Ulquiorra sur sa cuisse commença à remonter lentement. Ichigo se figea, totalement raidit par la panique et l'horreur de la situation. Il voulut se soustraire à la main du brun mais celui-ci l'agrippa par le col de son tee-shirt et le maintint en place. Le roux sentit alors des lèvres gelées se poser dans son cou et il tressaillit. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors que la langue d'Ulquiorra caressait le lobe de son oreille.

Il avait envie de vomir, il voulait vomir toutes ses tripes maintenant. La main de Schiffer empoigna ses testicules sauvagement et il poussa un cri. Au même moment, il en profita pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et l'embrasser furieusement. Ichigo se débattait, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur les épaules de l'homme. Mais Ulquiorra avait une force surprenante, inquiétante même, et il fut incapable d'empêcher sa main d'ouvrir sa braguette et de commencer à le caresser.

Ichigo ouvrit des yeux exorbités en sentant d'autres mains puissantes venir attraper les siennes. Gin Ichimaru avait bougé de son siège pour venir immobiliser le jeune homme.

Aussitôt que sa victime fut retenue correctement, Ulquiorra plongea jusqu'à son membre et commença à le sucer activement.

Le roux serra les dents, plissa les yeux. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête…

_Ah… Laissez-moi…Laissez-moi, gémit-il alors que sa tête retombait en arrière.

Mais Gin le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de se soustraire aux caresses buccales du brun.

_Laissez…moi., sanglota-t-il en plissant ses yeux d'où des larmes s'échappèrent.

Il avait mal au ventre, mal au cœur, il voulait vomir, sa tête tournait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était perdu. Il cessa de se débattre et laissa sa tête rouler sur le côté, comme s'il était mort. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses poignets lui faisaient mal enserrés dans les grandes mains froides d'Ichimaru qui l'observait entre ses paupières à peine ouvertes.

Ainsi c'était son destin : finir violé dans une voiture par un homme trafiquant de prostitués et sous les yeux d'un homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Kurosaki voulait mourir. Il souhaitait ardemment que son coeur s'arrête de sa propre volonté. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus vivre cette horreur...

_Kira…, réussit-il à gémir.

Ce nom était sortit tout seul. C'était comme si son propre cerveau avait décidé d'agir seul, et avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout en mettant sur la table le sujet Kira Izuru. Ichigo ignorait pourquoi il faisait ça. Il ignorait totalement la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça.

Les yeux de Gin Ichimaru s'ouvrirent en grand et le roux découvrit des pupilles rouges sang. Il en eut un coup au cœur.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? Demanda Gin dans un souffle.

_Kira… Kira est mort…

Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Que voulait-il faire? Entendre de la bouche d'Ichimaru qu'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains? Pourquoi, dans une telle situation, voulait-il connaître la vérité sur la mort de celui qu'il avait remplacé au « Kurenai club »?

Les mains d'Ichimaru le lâchèrent soudain et Ulquiorra cessa son activité. Ichigo poussa un immense soupir de soulagement, et laissa ses yeux fixer Gin intensément.

Le responsable des services secrets japonais avait pris un air inquiet, perdant son faux sourire.

_Il va falloir qu'on discute, Ulquiorra, dit-il alors.

_Kira est mort, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Demanda le brun de son ton gelé. Il en savait trop, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Vous l'impliquiez trop dans votre vie, il était au courant de tout. Vous avez pris un risque que je ne pouvais pas tolérer. J'ai pris les devants pour protéger notre association.

Les yeux de Gin se plissèrent à nouveau et son sourire faux réapparut. Mais il était encore plus vicieux, plus malicieux qu'avant…

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'faire? Mais énormément d'choses, Ulquiorra. Kira était MA récompense, nous en avions conclu comme ça. Et j'apprends quoi? Qu'il est mort? Peut-être voudriez-vous que je vous tranche la gorge?

Ichigo tressaillit. C'était quoi ces menaces horribles?

Ulquiorra resta parfaitement stoïque :

_Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, Ichimaru-sama. Je vous trouverai une autre récompense.

_Oh mais vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement mon p'tit père! Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de Kira depuis longtemps, hein?

_Il était bien trop impliqué, savait trop de choses, et vous ne l'aviez pas assez à l'oeil. Je n'ai fait que protéger nos intérêts communs en me débarrassant de lui.

_Vraiment? demanda Gin d'un ton absolument effroyable. Mais c'est trop gentil, ça! Dites, Ulquiqui, peut-être que je ne voulais pas MOI qu'on m'enlève mon jouet préféré! Kira était à MOI! A MOI!

Ulquiorra soupira.

_Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Je vous dis que ce n'était que pour le bien de nos intérêts communs. Kira aurait fini par vous trahir, peu importe comment. Mais si vous réagissez ainsi, peut-être que vous étiez amoureux de lui? Dans ce cas, toutes mes condoléances.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup glacial. Et Ichigo, vit avec stupeur le corps de Gin se pencher en avant, ses opales rouge sang s'ouvrirent lentement. Il avait finalement trouvé pire que Schiffer....

Comment ce Kira avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un tel homme?

_Ca m'regarde ça, Ulquiqui, reprit Ichimaru en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Et comme je n'suis pas très content, il se pourrait bien que je coupe à ce jeune rouquin ses bijoux de famille, hein?

Ichigo faillit vomir à cet instant présent. Surtout que le ton sérieux et la voix hautement sadique de Gin Ichimaru n'avait rien de rassurant. D'ailleurs, ça sonnait plus comme une promesse. L'ambiance était littéralement étouffante…

_Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

_Mon petit Izuru était p'tet' un peu trop au courant de nos affaires, mais il m'était fidèle. Il ne m'aurait jamais trahit! Je pense vous faire sincèrement regretter d'avoir pris une telle décision, Ulquiorra.

_Je suis navré, Ichimaru-sama. Croyez-le. Sachez que je n'ai agit que dans nos intentions communes. Vous saviez que Kira et Hirako étaient en contact, qu'ils se parlaient fréquemment. Vous saviez que Hirako était en possession d'informations compromettantes et c'est pour cela que vous l'avez fait exécuté. C'est pour les mêmes raisons que j'ai fait exécuter Kira.

_Vous me pompez l'air! Cracha Gin avec un sifflement aigüe. Je vais donc garder ce petit roux avec moi pour un moment puisque vous ne semblez pas bien comprendre.

_Mais…

_Jusqu'à ce que j'décide que votre punition soit levée, termina Gin en concluant le dialogue.

Ulquiorra baissa les yeux d'un air soumis et Ichigo s'empressa de fermer son pantalon qui était encore ouvert. Bordel, il allait passer dans les mains d'Ichimaru? C'était quoi ce business? Que se passait-il? Pourquoi lui? Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, il fallait qu'il puisse s'enfuir…

_On est arrivé.

La voix aigue de Gin le sortit de ses songes et il sentit que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

Ulquiorra l'attrapa fermement par le bras et il découvrit une allée de gravillons, menant à une maison immense, dans le pur style japonais.

Ulquiorra le fit avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Le roux tenta de se défaire de son emprise mais c'était peine perdue. Et de toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux encadrés par d'immense molosses qui devaient être les gardes du corps du brun.

Ichigo fut tout d'abord fouillé, méticuleusement. On vérifia qu'il ne portait rien sur lui comme : un quelconque émetteur. Le roux savait que même si Grimmjow avait eu le temps de lui en placer un quelque part, Ulquiorra l'aurait trouvé... Puis, il fut laissé dans une pièce de la maison, seul. Ulquiorra l'y avait jeté en ordonnant qu'on l'attache en attendant qu'il revienne.

Ichigo se retrouva bâillonné et ligoté contre le mur de la petit pièce lumineuse.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur tout en fermant les yeux.

« Grimmjow, je suis tant désolé… Je ne me pardonnerai jamais une telle chose. Si tu meurs… je me tuerai aussi, peu importe le moyen mais je trouverai un moyen de te rejoindre, je te le promets… »

Il savait qu'il fallait certainement penser à autre chose qu'à Grimmjow. Mais il n'y pouvait rien : toutes ses pensées n'allaient que vers le bleuté. Il voulait le voir plus que tout, il voulait qu'il le rassure. Il pouvait entendre sa voix rauque au fond de sa tête. Il pouvait l'entendre, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien...

Il bougea violemment ses mains ligotées par les poignets dans son dos. La corde lui cisaillait la peau et lui faisait affreusement mal. Ses chevilles étaient également attachées, impossible pour lui de s'enfuir ou même de bouger. Il était impuissant, totalement impuissant.

Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'attendre son destin, celui de devenir le jouet de Schiffer ou d'Ichimaru…

« Jouet? » Il se rappela alors les mots du brun. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un jouet pour Grimmjow, que celui-ci n'avait de considération pour personne d'autre!

_C'est faux…, murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, faux…

« Grimmjow n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas comme ça! Je… je ne veux pas croire que je ne suis rien pour lui, c'est faux… »

Le regard désespéré et fou de rage que Grimmjow lui avait lancé alors qu'il se faisait kidnapper sous ses yeux, plus tôt dans cette chambre d'un motel, passa devant ses yeux. Ce regard… Ichigo ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était comme si Grimmjow ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse de mal, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'enlève à lui…

Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage de l'orangé. Au moins, même s'il ne revoyait plus jamais Grimmjow, il garderait en mémoire ce regard, ce regard si expressif à son égard. Ichigo ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux. Grimmjow s'était inquiété pour lui, il était fou de rage qu'on l'ait enlevé, ça voulait dire qu'il avait certainement des sentiments pour lui. Et même s'il n'était qu'un jouet à ses yeux, Ichigo s'en moquait.

Le cri déchirant de douleur qu'avait poussé Grimmjow, hurlant son nom dans la nuit noire, alors que le roux était emporté dans la voiture d'Ulquiorra, il ne l'oublierait jamais non plus. Il lui déchirait littéralement le cœur, de long en large.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Grimm, qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Tu veux qu'on se plante ou quoi?!!

Dans la voiture de Grimmjow, Hallibell était fermement accrochée à l'accoudoir de la portière alors que le bleuté conduisait comme un bolide, suivant sur son portable la position d'un signal GPS. Il fallait plus que quelques hommes envoyés par Schiffer pour les arrêter tous les deux!

_Je peux savoir où on va? Demanda-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

_On va sortir Ichigo d'ce merdier!

_Quoi?!! Mais…

_Avant qu't'arrives au motel, Ichi et moi on a parlé d'Il Forte et…

_Vous avez quoi?

_T'as très bien entendu! Il était choqué, alors… j'en ai profité pour lui faire boire un verre d'eau. Y s'en est pas rendu compte sous l'émotion mais j'avais mis quelque chose dans son verre.

_Quoi « quelque chose »? Demanda-t-elle en observant son profil concentré.

_J'lui ai fait avaler un émetteur GPS…

_QUOI?!! T'es taré?!!

_Il était minuscule, y s'en est même pas rendu compte! Hallibell, quelque chose cloche et depuis le début! J'ai préféré faire ça pour Ichi, que'que chose sentait mauvais et depuis longtemps! Nell se s'rait jamais faite descendre comme ça!

La blonde retourna ses yeux sur la route qui défilait à une allure folle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-elle.

_Nell nous a bien eu et profond avec ça!!

_Tu veux dire… elle nous a trahis?

_Elle a jamais arrêté de harceler Ichi, lui raconter des bobards que j'étais mort pour qu'il déguerpisse de chez moi et pour qu'il se fasse chopper par Schiffer!

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

_Elle agissait trop bizarrement depuis un moment! Elle…

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! S'écria la blonde, catastrophé.

_J'en sais rien…

Hallibel secoua la tête, déçue.

_Tu aurais dû m'en parler! lança-t-elle, en colère. Tu te rends que... qu'on aurait peut-être pu éviter tout ça?! Si ce que tu dis est vrai, Grimm, et crois-moi j'ai toujours eu confiance en ton instinct, il ne t'a jamais trompé… Si c'est vrai alors… alors Nell était de mèche avec Schiffer elle aussi?

_Je ne sais pas, j'en sais rien!

_Avec les services secrets?

_Ca revient au même, non?

_Je ne comprends plus rien, j'appelle Stark!

Grimmjow restait imperturbable. Ses yeux turquoises glissant de son portable, d'où le signal émit par Ichigo clignotait, jusque sur la route. Il avait toujours été un pilote aguerrit. Il avait été admis dans l'espada grâce à ses capacités de tirs, mais aussi grâce à ses capacités très vives. Parmi les membres de l'espada, aucun n'avait un temps de réaction plus rapide que le sien. Il était un excellent tireur car ses yeux ne le trompaient jamais, il avait des yeux de lynx. De plus, son ouïe était excellente et ses capacités d'analyse et de déduction bien au-dessus de la moyenne. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'était que le numéro 6 de cette organisation. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Les autres numéros avaient été attribués par ordre d'arrivée dans l'organisation et il avait été le sixième à être recruté. Cependant, Stark lui avait souvent répété que son rang était inférieur à ses capacités.

_Stark est pas vraiment content, annonça-t-elle en raccrochant.

_Non, sans blague? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

_Rien de spécial. A part de vraiment faire attention sur qui on tire… et de… enfin, il va envoyer quelqu'un pour chercher le corps de Nell. Stark a confiance en toi!

_Je sais!

Mais Grimmjow devait faire face à la réalité du moment :

_Maint'nant, on est plus qu'deux! Pour une fois, j'aimerais bien que ce bâtard de Noitra soit là!

_Il faut au moins que l'un de nous survive, dit-elle d'une voix convaincue. Il faut que Ichigo survive, c'est le seul moyen de réussir la mission. Lui seul peut maintenant tout prouver, il est au cœur du business!

Grimmjow laissa échapper un soupir nerveux. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Ils étaient vraiment en très, très mauvaise posture. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient réussir à tirer Ichigo de là…

_Hallibel?

_Quoi?

_Quoiqu'il m'arrive, promets-moi une chose.

_Je t'écoute.

_Si je… si j'm'en sors pas, fais dégager Ichigo de c'pays. Fais-le partir à l'étranger, très loin d'ici. C'est tout c'que j'te d'mande. Dis ça à Stark il saura quoi faire.

La blonde se retourna de nouveau vers lui et hocha la tête en silence pour acquiescer. C'était la première fois, depuis des années, qu'elle voyait Grimmjow si inquiet...

Cette expression sur son visage, elle ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois : le jour de la mort d'Il Forte.

-------------------------------------------------------

Le menton d'Ichigo reposait lascivement sur le haut de sa poitrine et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il s'était pratiquement endormit alors que cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il attendait, exténué par cette histoire, par le stress et l'anxiété.

Qu'allait-il advenir de lui maintenant? Etre le jouet sexuel d'un de ces deux kidnappeur était comme mourir…

Il faisait froid dans cette pièce. Et malgré la lumière vive qui l'entourait, Ichigo avait toujours l'impression de ne voir que du noir. Du noir partout... Finalement, peut-être qu'il aurait été mieux entre les mains de Schiffer que celles d'Ichimaru?

Pour tenter de ne pas y penser outre mesure, il essayait de se rappeler tous ces moments qu'il avait passés avec Grimmjow. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le goût de sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

Ces sensations ne pouvaient s'oublier si vite.

Il eut l'image de cette première fois. Sa première fois. Comment Grimmjow l'avait conduit avec lui dans un monde où il avait perdu sa tête, où il avait perdu la notion du temps. Plongé dans un plaisir si intense qu'il avait cru se trouver au paradis.

Personne, non personne, ne pourrait jamais lui retirer ses souvenirs. Que ce soit un Ulquiorra Schiffer qui abuserait de lui, ou un Gin Ichimaru qui le vendrait à droite et à gauche. Il y avait une chose que ces hommes ne pourraient jamais atteindre : c'était son amour pour Grimmjow.

Tous ces souvenirs, tous ces baisers, ces moments de plaisir, personne ne les lui enlèveraient. Ils seraient à tout jamais enfermés dans une petite boîte à secrets, là, tout au fond du coeur de l'orangé. Personne à part lui, n'aurait jamais accès à ces souvenirs.

_Monsieur! Non, vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici!!

Le roux releva la tête précipitamment, et ouvrit les yeux pour les tourner en direction de la porte.

Derrière celle-ci, des voix s'élevaient. Plusieurs voix masculines semblaient se disputer... Que se passait-il?

_Monsieur! Monsieur!!

Ichigo reconnut la voix d'un des gardes du corps d'Ulquiorra qui gardait sa porte.

_Laissez-moi passer! s'écria une autre voix.

Le sang du roux ne fit qu'un tour. Son coeur faillit exploser au moment ou cette voix parvint à ses oreilles.

Cette voix... Celle qui venait de crier à l'instant présent! Ce grain de voix... Cette voix rauque et forte, ce... ça ne pouvait pas être.... _lui_!

La porte s'ouvrit soudain.

_Ichigo!!

Le roux leva des yeux exorbités et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, en reconnaissant celui qui venait d'entrer. Les deux gardes du corps d'Ulquiorra le tenaient fermement par les bras, tentant de le faire sortir de la pièce, mais l'homme se débattait. L'orangé ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien lui!

C'était lui! Et à l'instant présent, il était certainement le seul espoir de Kurosaki. Son seul espoir de s'enfuir!

_Ichigo! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ah! Ah! Je suis une vraie sadique (tout le monde le sait)! J'aime beaucoup couper au moment critique! **_

_**Eh oui, je sais. Ce n'est pas très sympa de faire avaler un émetteur GPS à Ichi, hein Grimmy? Mais bon, c'est plus facile pour garder un œil sur votre mec! A méditer…**_

_**Au fait : qui réussira à trouver quel perso a dit cette dernière réplique? ^^  
**_


	22. Celui qui se sacrifiait

**Titre** : Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre** : Celui qui se sacrifiait.

**Couple** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating **: M

**Résumé** : Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings** : Death character

A **Tequila.29** : Désolée, j'ai essayé de te répondre avec l'adresse mail que tu m'as laissé sur ta review, mais étrangement elle n'a pas l'air de marcher --' Alors pour faire plus facile, je t'ai répondu sur mon profil... Gomen -__-'

* * *

**Celui qui se sacrifiait.**

_Ne me dites pas que nous avons fait tout ce détour pour rien?

_Non, seul'ment pour mon stupide divorce!

Gin ferma un tiroir de son bureau avec une force démesurée, et poussa un soupir irrité. Face à lui, dans le bureau de sa résidence personnelle, Ulquiorra Schiffer admirait les lieux. Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas pressés, et Ichimaru prit en main son verre de Bourbon.

_Cette cinglée de Matsumoto n'aura pas la moitié de mon fric, j'vous le garantie! lança-t-il avec un grincement.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez accepté ce mariage au commencement. Ça m'a l'air d'être une chose tout à fait répugnante.

_Comme vous dites, Ulquiqui!

Gin quitta son siège en cuir et jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Dehors, tout semblait calme. La nuit était déjà très avancée et il avait sommeil. Peu importe, il dormirait dans l'avion. Pour l'instant, il savourait sa victoire et ses pensées étaient occupées par une bien étrange personne.

Ichimaru avait trouvé ce jeune rouquin for intéressant...

_Mais maint'nant que mon avocat et moi avons réglé cette affaire, plus rien nous empêche de quitter l'pays, dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Votre avocat, c'est bien lui que je viens de croiser en entrant dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas?

Gin acquiesça :

_L'un des plus réputés du Japon! Ce type est un tueur!

_J'imagine oui. Mais je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, me trompe-je?

Ichimaru fronça légèrement les sourcils. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne pensait jamais avoir présenté son avocat à Schiffer avant ce soir.

_Oh... Nan, désolé j'vois pas! Mais il est plutôt réputé dans sa branche, c'est p'tet' plutôt son nom qui vous est familier, nan?

Schiffer resta perplexe. En réalité, le sujet de l'avocat d'Ichimaru ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Tout ce qui revenait dans sa tête était la vision d'Ichigo, nu, sur ce lit, le visage déformé par l'orgasme.

_Ne me dites pas que vous pensez encore à ce "chef d'oeuvre" que vous n'cessez de mater? demanda Gin avec un rire sadique.

_Pour être franc : si, répondit le brun en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Installer des caméras et des micros dans l'appartement de Jaggerjack est de loin la meilleure chose qu'elle ait faite.

_Oui, j'dois avouer qu'elle nous a été très utile. Cependant...

_Je la liquide dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je n'y manquerai pas, Ichimaru-sama.

_Très bien. Mais...

Gin déposa son verre à nouveau sur son bureau, et son ton se fit plus sérieux :

_J'aimerais bien avoir un p'tit extrait de... d'cet orgasme! Ce p'tit roux met l'eau à la bouche...

Ulquiorra le tua du regard.

Aussitôt, Gin se figea. Vraisemblablement, Ulquiorra n'était pas prêt à partager les vidéos qu'il avait de Grimmjow et Ichigo faisant l'amour. Dommage pour Ichimaru, il aurait certainement apprécié la vue...

_J'ai une idée Ulquiqui : gardez les vidéos, je garde l'original, hein?

_Ichimaru-sama...

_J'veux Ichigo! Qui va remplacer Kira, hein?

Schiffer poussa un soupir. Il savait que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ce sujet reviendrait sur la table tôt ou tard.

_Vous ne pensez pas que le plus important est de s'occuper du Gotei 13? Ils vont certainement ouvrir une enquête concernant la mort de Kira.

_Et sûrement remonter jusqu'à vous!

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Les yeux d'Ichimaru s'ouvrirent légèrement, très légèrement. Mais le brun put aisément y saisir une lueur prédatrice. L'atmosphère devint étonnamment lourde.

_Vous devez vous y préparer, reprit Ulquiorra. Vous savez de quoi ils sont capables.

_Oh oui! Oh oui j'le sais!

Les deux hommes se méfiaient l'un de l'autre, et il y avait de quoi.

Ulquiorra Schiffer avait la mafia japonaise à ses bottes. Homme tout puissant, régnant sur le trafic de drogue et de prostitution à Tokyo, il pouvait aisément être au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans la ville. En temps réel. De plus, son organisation inspirait la méfiance et la peur dans tous les quartiers de la ville. Et même chez la police, qui refusait de s'occuper de son cas.

Ichimaru Gin était lui, à la tête des services secrets japonais. Il disposait d'une armée d'hommes à ses bottes, il avait les politiciens de son côté et qui plus est : il était capitaine du Gotei 13.

Ces deux hommes pouvaient soumettre le Japon entier s'ils le voulaient. Ils auraient pu le faire, si seulement ils s'entendaient mieux, et ne se méfiaient pas l'un de l'autre.  
Mais leur objectif n'était pas de cet ordre.

L'argent, entre autres, conduisait leurs agissements.

Schiffer voulait toujours plus de pouvoir et d'argent. La luxure restait son péché favoris. Quant à Ichimaru, il n'avait pas de désir réel. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était acquérir de l'assurance, évidemment il ne niait pas vouloir empocher un joli pactole. Il pensait que plus il devenait riche, plus il se rapprochait de son idole et modèle : Aizen Sosuke.

_Je préfère vous prévenir, Ichimaru-sama. Si quiconque pose un doigt sur Ichigo, je peux devenir très cruel. Notre association volerait en éclats et vous ne le souhaitez pas, n'est-ce pas?

Gin eut un petit rire aigüe. Schiffer avait toujours su appuyer là où ça faisait mal...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!!

L'orangé resta pétrifié. Toujours ligoté là au milieu de cette pièce qui lui était inconnue, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Jamais il n'aurait pensé_ le_ retrouver ici! Il avait pratiquement tout oublié de cet homme!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, _lui_? Comment se trouvait-il ici? Ichigo ne comprenait plus rien…

_K… Kensei? Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

Kensei Muguruma se trouvait devant lui, là, chez Gin Ichimaru. Qu'est-ce que ce type venait faire ici? Son regard gris accrocha celui du roux et pendant un long moment, tous les deux se remémorèrent le moment qui les avait liés au "Kurenai club". Kensei avait été le premier client d'Ichigo en ces lieux. Il avait été si compréhensif avec lui, si doux... Muguruma gardait un souvenir impérissable de ce baiser échangé avec le jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?!! s'écria Muguruma en constatant que l'orangé était attaché.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, les deux gardes vinrent le saisir rapidement pour le reconduire hors de la pièce :

_Mr Muguruma!! S'écria l'un d'eux en le tirant vivement par le bras. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

_Lâchez-moi!! S'écria-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Il se retourna soudain, envoya un coup de poing énorme au premier garde du corps et administra un puissant coup de genoux en plein ventre à l'autre, puis l'assomma d'un grand coup de coude dernière la nuque.

_Ichigo!!

Il se rua sur le jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Il commença à lui retirer ses liens. Ses mains tremblaient étrangement.

_Kensei! Je vous en prie… faites-moi sortir de là!

Les yeux gris se plongèrent dans la couleur ambrée. Kensei arborait un air grave, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Mais il savait cependant que garder quelqu'un attaché, contre sa volonté était un crime.

Il acquiesça soudain d'un signe de tête et prit le plus jeune vivement par la main.

_Je connais une autre sortie…

Il se précipitèrent à travers une porte au fond de la pièce, et se retrouvèrent dans un large patio. Ichigo sentait sa main complètement écrasée dans celle de cet homme. Mais cette main signifiait qu'il était sauvé. Douce chaleur salvatrice...

_Que faites-vous là? Pourquoi? demanda-t-il paniqué et essoufflé.

_Je suis l'avocat d'Ichimaru, je règle son divorce… Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici?

_J'ai été enlevé!! S'écria alors Ichigo alors que l'avocat le soulevait pour lui faire passer une haie d'arbustes entourant le patio.

Ichigo se sentit poussé par l'homme puissant et retomba de l'autre côté de la haie dans un cri de douleur. Kensei vint le retrouver en sautant gracieusement, et ils se mirent à courir en direction de sa voiture. Ils s'y enfournèrent et Kensei démarra aussi vite qu'il le put.

_Enlevé? Demanda-t-il alors en lançant la voiture à pleine vitesse dans l'allée du jardin pour en sortir.

_Oui…

_Planque toi!!

Ichigo se plia en deux pour se dissimuler sous la boite à gants. D'un geste rapide, Kensei le recouvrit de sa veste de costume noire. Étant donné qu'il faisait nuit, les gardes armés qui contrôlaient les sorties de la propriété d'Ichimaru ne remarquèrent pas Ichigo :

_Bonne nuit, Mr Muguruma, entendit-il un garde lancer.

_Merci.

L'orangé sentit alors la voiture prendre plus de puissance et il sortit de sa cachette. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le siège en cuir de la voiture de sport de Kensei. Comment diable en était-il arrivé là?

_Enlevé? Reprit Kensei, toujours estomaqué. Comment ça? Qui t'a enlevé?! Pourquoi étais-tu attaché?!

_Schiffer m'a enlevé! Gin Ichimaru dirige un trafic de jeunes garçons et… Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit de vous en parler…

_Nom d'un chien!

Ichigo sursauta. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé tout de suite! Grimmjow! Il devait le mettre au courant! Il devait l'appeler!

_Il faut que je prévienne Grimmjow!!! s'écria-t-il alors en tournant un visage paniqué vers son sauveur.

_Mon portable est là, lui répondit Muguruma en désignant la boite à gants.

Le roux l'ouvrit précipitamment, d'un geste mal assuré. Mais en prenant l'objet en main, il se figea.

_Je... je ne connais pas son numéro par cœur…

_Il faut appeler la police et tout de suite! ordonna l'autre qui conduisait d'une seule main.

Ichigo observa son profil grave. Il avait été complètement désespéré, jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait puisse se trouver au même endroit que lui ce soir-là, et viendrait le délivrer. Cet homme semblait si impliquer tout à coup. Kensei fronçait ses sourcils gravement. Ses yeux, ne quittaient pas la route et pourtant, le roux pouvait parfaitement deviner qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure.

_Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là? demanda le jeune homme.

_Je venais de quitter Ichimaru pour régler son audience de divorce de demain. Je descendais dans l'entrée et... et je t'ai vu être conduit dans cette pièce! Je t'ai reconnu tout de suite à tes cheveux. Je me suis demandé ce que tu faisais ici… Avec ces deux gardes qui gardaient l'entrée de la porte! J'ai voulu en avoir le cœur net! Bordel, cette histoire est insensée! Quand je pense que c'est Ichimaru lui-même qui m'a fait connaître ce club…

_Grâce à Dieu vous étiez là… J'ai eu tellement peur…

_Je vais te ramener en ville. Il y a quelqu'un chez qui tu peux rester cacher!

_Mais il faut que je prévienne Grimmjow!!!

_Tu ne connais pas son numéro! lui rappela le conducteur.

_Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire… qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Se demanda-t-il alors en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

_Calme-toi, tu es sortit d'affaire maintenant…

Le roux renifla bruyamment. Sortit d'affaire? se demanda-t-il en observant le profil de Muguruma. Sortit d'affaire?

Il se plaqua alors violemment contre la portière, tentant de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet homme qui l'avait pourtant délivré. A l'heure actuelle, Ichigo était plongé dans une telle panique qu'un rien lui faisait peur.

_Vous… vous travaillez pour Ichimaru! Vous… vous n'êtes pas de son côté au moins?!

_Je sais que dans ta situation tu vas te méfier de tout le monde, mais je te jure que je ne connaissais pas ses activités! Je ne suis que son avocat et je ne savais pas qu'il s'adonnait à ce genre d'activités! Bon sang, une sacré coïncidence que j'ai été là ce soir…

Ichigo resta plaqué contre la porte, le souffle court et ses yeux braqués sur le profil grave de Kensei. Il semblait sincère, et quelque chose au fond du jeune roux lui indiqua qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

_Merde!! S'écria soudain Muguruma.

Ichigo retourna ses yeux sur la route en sentant la voiture de Kensei freiner soudainement. Une autre voiture était en travers de la route, leur barrant le passage. Les phares étaient braqués sur eux, si bien que le roux dut plisser les yeux et ne vit qu'à moitié les deux silhouettes sur le bas côté. Ils semblaient faire de grands signes de main...

_Merde! Reprit Kensei affolé, en stoppant à quelques mètres des deux inconnus. Ils nous ont déjà retrouvé…

Ichigo ouvrit sans plus attendre la portière, et sauta du véhicule pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes sur la route. Il dévia soudain de sa course pour s'enfoncer dans les broussailles du bas côté et dévala une pente.

Quelqu'un courait derrière lui, il pouvait entendre ses pas et sa respiration saccadée.

Il se mit à courir plus vite, l'herbe mouillée sous ses pieds le faisait glisser de temps à autre, ralentissant sa course. Il avait mal à la poitrine, la nuit l'empêchait de voir où il mettait les pieds. Il n'avait aucune idée de sa trajectoire, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas retomber entre les mains de Schiffer!

Soudain, deux bras vinrent entourer ses hanches et le firent tomber en avant.

_Ichigo!!

Couchée dans l'herbe glacée, le roux se figea. Il se retourna violemment vers celui qui venait de le faire tomber à terre :

_Grimmjow!

Il croisa les pupilles turquoises et observa le visage paniqué de l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui venait de le poursuivre. Il se redressa vivement et le prit dans ses bras, se plaquant violemment contre son torse.

_Ichigo…

_J'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué! J'ai été conduit chez Ichimaru ils m'ont attaché! Et Kensei m'a fait sortir, on s'est enfui et…

_Calme-toi! Calme-toi! Tout va bien maintenant…

_Comment….?

_On a suivit ton signal. J't'avais fait avaler un p'tit émetteur GPS. Heureusement que j'suis un tel génie, sinon on t'aurait jamais pu r'trouver!

Ichigo dévora des yeux son visage harmonieux, le souffle court, les yeux embués de larmes et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_J'ai eu tellement peur!! S'écria-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Grimmjow plaqua ses mains sur les cheveux oranges et fit basculer sa tête de nouveau contre son torse en se balançant doucement, comme pour bercer un enfant.

_J'suis désolé, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute… On a pas été assez prudents. On s'est fait avoir en beauté… Ils t'ont rien fait?

_Pas… pas grand-chose, répondit le roux, évitant par tous les moyens de croiser le regard bleu.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait?!! S'écria le numéro 6 en le secouant par les épaules.

_Rien… Rien…

_Bien, tant mieux… Viens…

L'Espada aida le plus jeune à se relever. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Kurosaki, Grimmjow observa un instant ses poignets écorchés par les cordes de Schiffer.

_Nell nous a trahis, depuis l'début elle jouait un double jeu! On est plus qu'tous les trois désormais, avec Hallibell et toi. On n'a plus le choix, on doit r'joindre notre base au plus vite!

Le roux fronça les sourcils :

_Nell?! répéta-t-il. Et maintenant? Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas? Ces types l'ont tuée, hein?

_J'te parie c'que tu veux qu'elle est encore en vie!

_Décidément Grimm, tu me surprendras toujours!

Les deux hommes se figèrent, et le bleuté vint immédiatement se placer devant Ichigo pour le protéger. La voix féminine qui semblait provenir de droit devant eux, n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne…

_Nell!

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts apparut devant eux, sortant de la nuit noire qui les entourait. Elle braqua son arme sur Grimmjow avec un sourire satisfait.

_C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire de nos jours avec un peu de peinture rouge et beaucoup de comédie dramatique! Jouer ma mort, c'était plutôt plaisant! Tellement plaisant de vous manipuler…

La jeune femme avança lentement pour sortir complètement de l'obscurité. Bientôt, elle se retrouva face aux deux amants.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver là? Pourquoi avait-elle agit ainsi?

Nell avait trahit l'Espada, depuis le premier jour?

_Mon Dieu que ce fut facile de vous manipuler, reprit-elle. Ca m'a surpris de toi, Grimmjow. Tu étais tellement concerné par la sécurité de ce gamin que tu en as oublié de surveiller tes arrières, et notamment moi! Si tu avais été moins « distrait » tu aurais peut-être pu déceler des indices de ma trahison!

_Espèce de…

_Oh non! Ne le dis pas! Reprit-elle avec un rire. Tu pourrais me vexer! Et puis, n'oublie pas que je peux très bien te faire un autre petit trou dans ton joli ventre… Comme celui que je t'ai déjà fait, tu te rappelles?

Ichigo tressaillit derrière le bleuté. Soudain, la main de Grimmjow le poussa vivement de côté et il tomba à terre, à quelques mètres de la scène dans un cri de douleur.

Le bleuté avait sortit son arme et la pointait sur Nell, comme elle le faisait.

_Toujours aussi rapide, constata-t-elle. Mais comme je le disais, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire un trou dans le ventre… Et cette fois-ci, tu ne dissimuleras pas la cicatrice sous un tatouage!

Ichigo laissa un soupir surpris s'échapper de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, son cœur battait très douloureusement. Que se passait-il? Pourquoi Nell faisait-elle cela? Pourquoi? Et où était Hallibell? L'avait-elle déjà tuée?

_C'est bien à cause de cette vilaine cicatrice que tu t'es fait ce tatouage en forme de cercle noir autour du nombril, hein? Reprit-elle. Pour dissimuler ta faiblesse, d'avoir faillit mourir… Tu ne trouves pas que ce tatouage est sexy, Ichigo?

Le roux sursauta en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

_Parle pas à Ichigo espèce de salope! Cracha Grimmjow. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Stark te r'trouvera quoiqu'il arrive, t'inquiète pas!!

_Ca m'étonnerait. Dis-moi Grimmjow, as-tu déjà rencontré ce cher numéro 4? Non, bien sûr… Alors tu seras ravie d'apprendre que moi, je l'ai rencontré, déjà.

_Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire? Demanda le bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

_Tout ça est tellement ridicule. Tu as une telle admiration pour ce numéro 4 que jamais tu ne te serais douté de qui il était… Ce fut très facile de te manipuler là-dessus. D'après toi, pourquoi le numéro 4 n'est pas intervenu dans cette affaire?

_Nell…

_Parce qu'il est déjà dans cette affaire! Répondit-elle à sa propre question. Numéro 4 et Ulquiorra Schiffer ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, Grimm!

Le bleuté ouvrit des yeux exorbités et sa main qui tenait son arme trembla très légèrement. Néanmoins, il se reprit tout de suite :

_Alors c'était ça, hein? J'avais raison encore une fois. Numéro 4 est bien infiltré là-d'dans… Pourquoi personne n'a jamais su qui il était et pourquoi t'es avec lui?

_Je pense que je vais pouvoir répondre à tes questions, dit-elle avec un large sourire. Numéro 4 n'a pas toujours été dans la mafia, tu sais. C'était un agent comme nous au départ. Mais il s'est laissé séduire par le côté obscure la force comme on dit…

Elle laissa échapper un rire glacial qui fit frissonner Ichigo.

_Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, sur une mission il y a de cela quatre ans, à ton entrée dans l'espada. Et nous nous sommes découverts des points communs et des intérêts communs…

_Vous étiez complices depuis le début?

_Oui, plus ou moins.

_Stark va t'couper en morceaux!

_Oui, j'y compte bien. En attendant, tu vas envoyer le jeune garçon par là…

Il y eut un long silence. Ichigo restait pétrifié, assit dans l'herbe humide, légèrement en retrait de Grimmjow. Il voyait très bien Nell et son sourire sadique face à lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette femme, et depuis le début. Il avait toujours trouvé que ses questions et son insistance à vouloir le faire quitter Grimmjow étaient bien trop poussées.

_Tu délires, Nell! Répondit enfin le bleuté. Hors de question que moi, vivant, j'te laisse poser un doigt sur Ichi!

_Pourquoi vouliez-vous m'éloigner de Grimmjow? Demanda soudain le roux avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Nell tourna soudain ses yeux vers lui et étira un sourire encore plus large.

_Pauvre gamin, je t'avais dit de te tirer d'ici. Bien sûr, j'ai essayé de te persuader de laisser tomber Grimmjow pour que Schiffer puisse t'attraper plus facilement. Mais j'ai échoué lamentablement. Et puis, je voulais récupérer Grimmjow pour moi…

_T'aurais eu aucune chance de toute manière!

_Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle. Je pourrais bien tuer ce gamin tout de suite et nous en débarrasser. Il n'y aurait plus que nous deux, Grimm!

_T'sais très bien que si tu tires sur lui, j'te descendrai. J'te descendrai même avant que t'appuis sur la gâchette. Mes yeux m'ont jamais trompé, Nell. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai été pris dans l'Espada, hein?

_Oh oui, je le sais, Grimm, je suis ta supérieure. Aussi, toi, tu ne me connais pas. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai été prise dans l'Espada?

_Parce que t'as couché?

_Mph… Aucune importance, rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Tout ça est terminé, bel et bien terminé.

Nell eut un petit rire.

_Dis-moi Ichigo, reprit-elle, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui? Tu préfères rester le jouet sexuel de cet imbécile de Grimm? Tu veux qu'il t'utilise toute sa vie?

Le roux se figea. Sa respiration fut coupée sous le son de sa voix. Pourquoi ces questions lui faisaient-elles tant mal?

_J'me sers pas d'Ichigo, répliqua Grimmjow d'un ton menaçant.

_Vraiment? Répéta-t-elle. Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as pas mis dans ton lit pour profiter de lui?

_L'écoute pas, Ichigo. Elle essaye d'te manipuler…

_Oh oui! S'exclama-t-elle. Manipulons ce pauvre Ichigo… Dis-moi, gamin, tu dois certainement être fou amoureux de lui, hein? Combien de fois lui as-tu dit que tu l'aimais? Mais surtout, combien de fois Grimm t'a-t-il dit qu'il t'aimait?

Ichigo resta statufié. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette de Grimmjow qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait simplement froncé les sourcils.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais, jamais! Finit-elle par reprendre. Grimmjow n'aimera jamais personne, rouquin, personne, même pas lui-même! Alors, peut-être que Ulquiorra est quelqu'un de pas très respectable, mais Grimm ne l'est pas non plus. Qui plus est, Schiffer te donnera certainement plus d'attention que ce pauvre bleuté! Il n'aurait jamais eu aucune considération pour toi, regarde-le, c'est un pauvre type! Il ne sait que tuer! Comment veux-tu qu'il ait même de la sympathie pour toi? Non, Ichigo, Grimm se sert de toi, et encore en ce moment…

_Taisez-vous!! S'écria Ichigo en laissant couler les larmes sur ses joues. Taisez-vous!!!

Il fusilla la jeune femme du regard. Il savait que ce genre de choses ne l'intimideraient certainement pas, après tout cette femme avait eu le cran de trahir une organisation comme l'Espada. Mais s'il ne disait pas cela maintenant, jamais il ne le dirait :

_Peu importe si Grimmjow m'a utilisé!! s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. Je m'en moque!!! Je veux rester avec lui, je veux rester avec Grimmjow!! Je l'aime!!!

_Mph… Tu crois que tomber dans le mélodramatique est la meilleure des solutions, gamin?

_Ca suffit Nell! Coupa Grimmjow d'une voix lointaine. Ichigo, l'écoute pas, elle m'connait pas, c'est faux!

_Nous avons eu une relation ensemble qui a duré plus d'un an, chéri! lança-t-elle avec un rire.

_Ouais, dans tes rêves sûrement, salope! Ca a été très facile d'te manipuler à cette époque-là!T'as jamais rien capté! Si t'as cru que j'étais vraiment _en couple _avec toi, alors t'as vraiment rien capté! J'ai seul'ment fait ça pour avoir la place d'numéro 6 plus vite! Ah... Regarde-toi, Nell, qui c'est qui s'est fait manipuler là, hein?

Nell eut une grimace. Apparemment, les mots de Grimmjow l'avaient profondément touchée.

_Tout ce que t'as dit est faux, reprit-il d'un ton cassant. Ichigo, ce jour-là, le jour où t'as voulu partir de chez moi, et que j'suis rentré le bras en sang, tu m'as hurlé au visage qu'tu m'aimais… ce jour-là, tu m'as eu. Ce jour-là tu m'as eu à toi. Personne n'avait jamais eu le courage de m'hurler au visage qu'il m'aimait, personne n'était jamais revenu vers moi comme tu l'as fait. J'comprends toujours pas comment un gamin comme moi a pu… a pu tomber amoureux d'moi mais peu importe, ma mission c'était d'te protéger et j'le ferai jusque au bout! J'suis encore plus têtu qu'toi alors essaie pas d'm'en dissuader encore… J'tiens à toi, bébé. Alors, s'te plait, ne crois pas c'qu'elle dit, c'est faux.

Ichigo était resté littéralement bouche bée en entendant la déclaration de Grimmjow. Il l'avait toujours attendue. Il avait tant espéré entendre ces mots. Son corps s'était mis à trembler sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur le profil inquiet du bleuté. Sa bouche ouverte laissait échapper des sons tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Il avait perdu la capacité de parler, il avait perdu la raison tout à coup. Il avait oublié la situation, il avait oublié Nell, il avait oublié où il était.

Il savait seulement que, ce que venait de dire Grimmjow, était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais entendu...

Le rire de Nell le fit soudain revenir à la réalité et il en sursauta. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette gracieuse de la jeune femme aux cheveux verts.

_Wouah Grimm! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Ca c'était de la déclaration d'amour! Vraiment, il semblerait que je me sois vraiment trompée à ton sujet. Aurais-tu un cœur finalement?

_Fais pas semblant d'comprendre, ma pauv' fille, cracha Grimmjow, tu pourras jamais comprendre de quoi j'parle!

_C'est bien dommage, vraiment. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit à moi que tu dises tout cela. Malheureusement, je crois que je n'ai plus tellement le choix maintenant…

_C'est toi qui n'a pas de cœur, commença Grimmjow, tu…

Mais il se tut en voyant Nell braquer soudain son arme sur Ichigo. Le roux se figea et un coup de feu retentit à ses oreilles. Il sursauta en décollant violemment ses fesses du sol. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, son cœur s'était arrêté…

On lui avait tiré dessus? Nell l'avait... tué?

Pourtant, pourtant… Ce fut Nell qui poussa un cri strident, ce fut Nell qui s'effondra en se tenant le ventre d'où s'échappait une quantité importante de sang.

_NELL!! S'écria Grimmjow, lui aussi visiblement perdu.

_Grimm…

Ichigo se retourna. La silhouette large et immense d'Hallibel se dessinait à la lumière de la lune. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche son arme, et ses yeux étaient braqués devant elle, furieux et noirs de colère.

Ce n'était pas Nell qui avait tiré. Ce n'était pas Ichigo qui avait reçu la balle.

_Hallibel!! S'exclama Grimmjow en se retournant vers la blonde. Qu'est-ce que…?

Mais la blonde avança rapidement vers Ichigo, lui prit le bras et le fit se relever d'un seul coup.

_Barrons-nous maintenant!! S'écria-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, tirant Ichigo derrière elle.

Le roux ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout ça s'était passé si vite. Que s'était-il passé? Il croyait que Nell lui avait tiré dessus… Il croyait être mort! Était-il mort? Non, il vivait! Il vivait, son bras empoigné fortement par Hallibel qui le trainait derrière elle.

_Quel charmant tableau…

La blonde se figea soudain et le roux avec elle. Lentement, une silhouette longiligne sortit de l'obscurité pour dévoiler deux opales vertes brillantes. La blonde resserra sa poigne autour de son arme et du bras du rouquin. Ses yeux balayèrent l'obscurité. Le roux put lui aussi constater que des dizaines de silhouettes hostiles les entouraient.

Ulquiorra les avait retrouvés. Ulquiorra les encerclait. Tout était terminé...

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, salaud?! Cracha Grimmjow en pointant son arme sur Ulquiorra.

_Ce n'est pas la peine de nous énerver pour rien, répondit le brun, les mains dans les poches. Vous êtes encerclés par mes hommes, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour partir à moins que…

Ses grands yeux verts se posèrent sur Ichigo et le rouquin tressaillit :

_A moins que vous n'obéissiez à mes ordres.

_C'est trop facile, rétorqua Hallibel toujours aussi calme. L'Espada ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds. Attends-toi à avoir l'OTAN à tes trousses, Schiffer!

_Je m'y attends, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pris des mesures dans ce sens. Après tout, je suis moi aussi un Espada. En attendant, faites venir Ichigo par ici.

Il tendit une longue main blanche et Grimmjow s'interposa, bien que plusieurs dizaines de mètres séparaient Schiffer de l'orangé.

_Vous refusez une coopération? Demanda le brun. Si Ichigo repart avec moi ce soir, vous deux, partirez sain et sauf.

_C'est ça oui, bien sûr! Cracha la numéro deux.

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil :

_J'ai certes trahi l'Espada mais je n'ai qu'une parole dans ce genre d'affaire. Ichigo, viens, et je laisse partir Grimmjow et Hallibel en vie.

La blonde resserra son étreinte autour du bras du plus jeune, l'empêchant ainsi d'agir. Mais le roux était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait tellement protéger Grimmjow à son tour, il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, surtout après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire ce soir…

_J'comprends pas c'que ton alliance avec Ichimaru t'rapporte! lança alors le bleuté pour détourner la conversation.

_Mon alliance avec Ichimaru-sama? Répéta le brun. Mais j'ai fait cette alliance avec le Gotei 13, Grimmjow. Ichimaru-sama est disons… une sorte de relais très coopératif.

_Dis-en plus!

_Ichimaru-sama et moi nous sommes trouvés des intérêts communs, et avons donc décidé de berner ce bon vieux Gotei 13, expliqua-t-il de son ton froid et monotone. Nous nous faisons de l'argent sur leur dos. Nous agissons dans leur dos et pour le moment, tout semble se passer à merveille. Etant donné que l'Espada a toujours été l'ennemie public numéro un du Gotei, je ne prends aucun risque en te révélant tout cela, n'est-ce pas?

_T'as pas peur qu'on s'allie avec eux? Que Stark décide d'coopérer avec le Gotei? demanda Grimmjow, un rictus malsain sur le visage.

Schiffer haussa un sourcil.

_Franchement, Grimmjow. Nous savons, toi et moi, que cela est impossible. Je le sais. Cela n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, revenons-en à nos moutons, si tu le veux bien.

Le brun laissa glisser son regard un moment sur le corps de Nell, étendu sans vie non loin.

_Mph… Elle m'aura été d'une aide certaine. A travers elle, j'ai appris à te connaître Ichigo. Je connais tout de toi, je saurais faire de ta vie un vrai rêve si tu tentes ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de me laisser te chérir.

_Va crever! S'écria Grimmjow en avançant d'un pas dans la direction du cuatro.

Hallibel enroula un bras autour du cou d'Ichigo, un bras puissant qui l'empêchait d'agir, de fuir ou de faire un geste pour arrêter son amant.

_Prends-moi à sa place.

La phrase de Grimmjow claqua comme un coup de fouet aux oreilles du roux. Un coup de vent gelé ébouriffa les cheveux roux et siffla à ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire?

Les yeux glacés de Schiffer passèrent successivement du bleuté au roux. Tour à tour il les observait en silence. Les comparait-il? Tentait-il de faire la part des choses et de voir ce qu'il gagnerait de plus en prenant Grimmjow avec lui?

_T'as entendu?! répéta le bleuté en pointant un index sur sa propre poitrine. Prends-moi A SA PLACE! Prends-moi et fais c'que t'veux d'moi!

_Grimmjow! S'exclama alors Kurosaki en bougeant violemment, mais la blonde le retenait toujours fermement.

Le visage carré du bleuté se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire sur le visage :

_T'en fais pas, bébé. Schiffer t'fera pas de mal si j'pars avec lui. N'est-ce pas?

Ils se retourna vers le numéro 4 et celui-ci acquiesça :

_Je veux bien considérer un échange entre toi et Ichigo, répondit-il. Après tout, je me suis bien amusé avec toi, Grimmjow. Et même si Ichigo me paraît être une meilleure récompense, je pense que finalement, un Espada en moins ne sera pas de trop.

_Si j'viens avec toi, jure-moi que tu tenteras rien contre Ichi! Que tu l'laisseras tranquille!

_Seulement si tu es coopératif.

_Pas de soucis là-dessus.

Le bleuté fit un pas en direction de Schiffer. Le coeur d'Ichigo se mit à battre plus fort que jamais. Il ne pouvait pas assister à ça! C'était un cauchemar. C'était simplement un cauchemar et il allait se réveiller maintenant!

La vision de Grimmjow avançant vers Ulquiorra, la tête basse et le dos voûté, lui déchira le coeur. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens. Pourquoi personne n'agissait? Pourquoi restait-il immobile?

Pourquoi Grimmjow faisait-il l'imbécile de la sorte? Qu'avait-il en tête? Voulait-il sa mort, et celle de l'orangé par dessus le marché?

Alors que le sexta avait atteint son ennemi, il se tourna lentement en direction du rouquin.

_Grimm… jow…, murmura ce dernier alors qu'il croisait les pupilles turquoises.

Pendant un moment, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ichigo sentit son coeur s'arrêter, son esprit devint hermétique à toute autre information. Seul Grimmjow, face à lui, retenait toute son attention.

Ses pupilles bleues brillantes, ne brillaient plus. Leur éclat par le passé si caractéristique, la flamme que l'orangé y avait vu tant de fois... tout s'en était allé. Le regard de Grimmjow était... mort.

Se pouvait-il… se pouvait-il qu'il se sacrifiait pour lui? Parce qu'il avait peur de voir l'histoire se répéter? Parce qu'il avait peur de voir le roux être enlevé à lui, tout comme l'avait été Il Forte?

_Vous pourrez repartir sans embêtements, reprit Ulquiorra en prenant Jaggerjack par la main. Et je vais ajouter une chose : que l'Espada ne tente pas de me retrouver, elle ne le pourrait pas de toute façon.

La dernière chose que Kurosaki se souvint de cette altercation, fut les deux silhouettes marchant l'une à côté de l'autre dans l'obscurité.

Main dans la main, Grimmjow avançait docilement aux côtés d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, marchant dans les pas qui auraient dû être ceux d'Ichigo.

* * *

_**Sorry, je vais peut-être mettre plus de temps à sortir les prochains chapitres. Car ils sont pratiquement tous à réécrire (j'ai changé beaucoup de choses depuis que j'avais commencé cette fic)**_

_**Donc bon, ça me prendra peut-être (sûrement), plus d'une semaine pour sortir le prochain. Gomen --'  
**_


	23. Celui qui quittait le Japon

**_Le genre de cette fic passe de Drama/Angst à de nouveau Drama/Romance._**

**

* * *

Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre :** Celui qui quittait le Japon.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

* * *

**Celui qui quittait le Japon.**

_Grimmjow!!! Grimmjow!! GRIMMJOOOOOW!!!!!!

Les hurlements stridents d'Ichigo retentissaient dans la nuit alors que Hallibel essayait tant bien que mal de contenir la bête sauvage qu'était devenu le rouquin.

Bougeant dans tous les sens, se débattant violemment, Ichigo avait surpassé son choc en régissant si violemment que la numéro 2 en avait reçu des coups multiples.

_Calme-toi! Calme-toi!!! Criait-elle.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Très loin devant eux, les bribes de silhouettes appartenant aux hommes de main d'Ulquiorra disparaissaient.

Grimmjow et Schiffer avaient disparu de leur champ de vision depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, mais le roux avait explosé d'une rage sans précédent.

La blonde de l'Espada n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déchainé, et elle eut beaucoup de mal à le garder avec elle.

_Tu vas rester ici…, souffla-t-elle difficilement en enroulant un bras autour du cou de l'orangé.

_Il faut que... Laissez-moi!! GRIMMJOOOOW!!! hurla Kurosaki, même s'il savait pertinemment que le bleuté ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Aucune importance, il poursuivait sa lutte contre la numéro 2 qui le retenait fermement. Il se tortillait tel un anguille, et elle avait bien du mal à le contenir.

D'un geste rapide, elle passa une main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste blanche et en sortit un minuscule flacon en verre. Comme elle put, grâce à son pouce, elle l'ouvrit et parvint tant bien que mal à le glisser sous le nez du rouquin.

Comme par magie, aussitôt que le jeune homme eut sentit les premières effluves, ses muscles se détendirent et sa tête bascula en avant. Plongeant dans un profond sommeil, Ichigo tomba en avant, tel un pantin.

_Bordel! S'écria la jeune femme en le retenant par le cou. T'es lourd!

Elle hissa le jeune homme inconscient sur son épaule et poussa un soupir avant de tourner les talons. Le corps totalement détendu d'Ichigo se balançait au rythme des pas d'Hallibel qui rejoignit la route.

Kensei était resté auprès des voitures, toujours arrêtées en plein milieu du chemin. En la voyant revenir vers lui, et surtout en voyant le rouquin inconscient sur son épaule, il se précipita vers elle :

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à soutenir Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?!!!

Mais la blonde ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'enfourner le corps du roux à l'intérieur de la voiture de Grimmjow.

En réalité, la blonde avait demandé à l'avocat de rester auprès des voitures et de ne surtout pas interférer dans ce qui allait se passer, dès que Grimmjow se fut lancé à la poursuite d'Ichigo.

Kensei avait donc obéit, malgré sa profonde envie de courir après Ichigo.

Hallibel ignorait ce que cet homme était capable de faire, qui il était et où allait son allégeance. Toutefois, en comprenant qu'il avait secouru Ichigo de la demeure d'Ichimaru, elle consentit à le ramener avec elle.

Une fois dans le véhicule, elle s'empressa de démarrer, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture.

_Bordel de bordel de merde!!! S'écria-t-elle en empoignant son téléphone.

_Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé! Ordonna Kensei. Où est Grimmjow? Pourquoi Ichigo est-il évanouit?! Que…

_La ferme!! Hurla-t-elle aussi, les yeux exorbités. Grimmjow a agit comme un con!! On s'est tous fait roulés!!! On s'est tous fais avoir!!!

Muguruma sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré encore? Il enlaçait le jeune roux inconscient, positionné sur ses cuisses. Sa joue tout contre le torse de l'avocat, Ichigo semblait dormir si paisiblement.

Les yeux gris de Kensei observèrent le profil tranquille et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Ichigo? Hallibel ne semblait pas disposer à le lui dire...

_Numéro 2! S'exclama le blonde dans son portable, elle aussi sous le coup de l'émotion. Stark! C'est la merde! Grimm a… Grimm a perdu son sang-froid, il s'est rendu à Schiffer et… et Nell est tombée!! Je l'ai descendu! J'ai le gamin avec moi, et euh…

_Muguruma Kensei! Annonça l'homme qui retenait Ichigo.

_Et… Muguruma Kensei, quels sont tes ordres?

Il y eut un silence.

Inconsciemment, Kensei resserra le corps immobile contre lui. Il savait bien que le jeune roux ne pouvait s'en rendre compte, mais son corps était si froid, il voulait seulement le réchauffer.

Quelque chose était arrivé à Grimmjow? Pourquoi tout semblait si compliqué à ses yeux? Et que diable faisait Ichigo dans cette histoire?

Dès que la jeune femme eut raccroché, Muguruma tourna un profil inquiet dans sa direction :

_Où va-t-on? Questionna la grosse voix rauque.

_Désolée, répondit Hallibel, mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à découvrir l'emplacement du Q.G de l'Espada aussi… je suis désolée.

Au moment ou Kensei tourna son regard de nouveau vers la route, celle-ci tira de sa poche un flacon en verre, le même qu'elle avait utilisé pour endormir Ichigo. La voyant bouger du coin de l'oeil, Kensei se tourna de nouveau vers elle vit dans sa main un minuscule flacon. Il ne savait ce qu'il contenait mais il savait que ce n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire.

_Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites?! S'écria-t-il en voyant la jeune femme tendre son bras vers lui.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de répliquer d'avantage. Le flacon passa sous son nez, et Muguruma perdit immédiatement conscience.

------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo s'enfonçait dans une obscurité terrifiante, dans un trou noir profond. Il tombait. Il tombait, il tombait encore, ses yeux étaient fermés, et son corps était léger, très léger. Il n'avait plus conscience de ses membres et dans sa tête, un vide total s'était fait…

_J'tiens à toi, bébé, dit alors une voix qui résonna.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Tout ce qu'il vit était noir. Aucune lumière, aucune présence, rien. Seulement le noir, les ténèbres infinies.

« Je suis… mort? »

_J'tiens à toi, bébé, répéta la voix qui résonna encore plus, lui donnant mal à la tête.

« Grimmjow? »

Il se sentit soudain toucher quelque chose de dur. Son dos heurta une surface froide et dure. Il tenta de se relever, prenant appui sur ses deux mains, mais il fut incapable de se redresser. C'était comme s'il était collé au sol, comme si toute force l'avait abandonné. De plus, le noir qui l'entourait lui bouchait la vue. Il ignorait où il se trouvait.

_Ce jour-là tu m'as eu à toi.

Cette même voix, encore la même. Elle résonnait dans l'immensité opaque. Ichigo tourna sa tête à droite, à gauche. D'où provenait la voix de Grimmjow?

_J'tiens à toi.

Il serra les poings et sentit ses lèvres trembler.

_Grimmjow…, dit-il d'une petit voix alors que sa gorge se serrait. Où… où es-tu?

Le silence profond lui tintait aux oreilles. Il était horrible, insupportable, tyrannisant.

_Ce jour-là, tu m'as eu à toi, reprit la voix de Grimmjow.

_GRIMMJOOOOOOW!!!! Se mit-il à hurler alors.

Son cri résonna dans l'immensité de l'espace vide, ses yeux exorbités tentaient de percer les ténèbres. Il ne savait pas où il était, que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi la voix de Grimmjow résonnait-elle ainsi? Qui était-il? Où était-il? La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Grimmjow lui parlait. Pourquoi l'entendait-il si bien? Était-ce parce qu'il était mort? Ils étaient tous les deux morts et ils allaient se retrouver?

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela…

Ichigo étira un large sourire et tenta de se relever. Encore une fois, il en fut incapable. Serait-il à jamais incapable de se relever de la perte de son amant?

_Grimmjow….

_J'voulais te protéger…

Ichigo sentit sa respiration secouée par un flot d'émotions brusque.

_Je sais, souffla-t-il.

_J'tiens à toi, bébé.

_Où es-tu? Où? Où?

Il ferma les yeux…

_Ichigo…

On l'appelait. Cette voix était différente…

_Ichigo?

Très différente, ce n'était pas Grimmjow. Il voulait entendre encore Grimmjow, il voulait l'entendre encore!

_Ichigo!!

Il sentit son corps secoué violemment et il rouvrit les yeux.

Il lui sembla alors être éblouit par une lumière si étincelante qu'il dut refermer les yeux. Ses poumons prirent une telle bouffée d'air qu'il s'en trouva étouffé.

_Ichigo…

La voix était reconnaissable. Il la reconnut et tourna sa tête sur sa droite pour croiser des yeux gris emplis d'inquiétude. Sa tête horriblement pendant un long moment et il prit une profonde inspiration. Il reconnut alors l'homme qui l'observait.

_Ichigo, tu nous as foutu les jetons!

_Kensei?

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était allongé sur un lit, dans une petite pièce éclairée d'une lumière vive. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la lumière brute, bien trop agressive. Avait-il rêvé quelques secondes plus tôt? Tournant sa tête en direction de Kensei, le roux parvint à retrouver une vision nette.

Kensei l'observait avec inquiétude, lui-même était très pâle. Hallibel se tenait à côté de lui également mais quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas se tenait derrière elle.

Un homme, un homme brun. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant poser ses yeux sur lui.

_Je suis l'homme qui a foutu Grimmjow, et vous par conséquence, dans cette abominable merde!

« Quoi? Qui…? J'étais au milieu de nulle part avec Hallibel et… et… »

_Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

_Où suis-je?

_Dans notre quartier général, répondit l'homme brun. Je suis Stark, l'Espada numéro 1. Je suis celui qui dirige les opérations…

_Où… où est Grimmjow?

Stark baissa les yeux et Hallibell se tourna vers son supérieur, voulant éviter le regard d'Ichigo.

_Ichigo, dit-elle alors, il… tu étais là aussi, tu l'as vu. Ulquiorra et lui sont partis…

_Non! Il n'est pas partit avec lui! J'ai entendu sa voix, il… il me parlait! Il est là? Il est là, hein?

_Calme-toi, le coupa Hallibell, je t'ai fait tomber dans les pommes délibérément. Tu es resté inconscient deux bonnes heures… Tu as dû t'égarer dans tes pensées pendant ce temps-là…

_Non, c'est… je l'ai entendu, il me… il me parlait, c'était lui! C'était lui! Il est là…

_Je suis navrée, Ichigo. Vraiment. Mais… il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Il y eut un long silence. La tête d'Ichigo retomba sur ce qui semblait être un lit d'infirmerie, très inconfortable. Il posa une main sur son front. Il avait une migraine effroyable, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, la voix de Grimmjow dans sa tête résonnait telle un tintement de cloche désagréable. Il avait cru que le bleuté se trouvait prêt de lui, tellement sa voix semblait proche. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

_Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant? Demanda alors Kensei en se tournant vers Stark.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

_Le problème c'est que l'OTAN vient de nous couper toute possibilité d'agir. Notre numéro 3 est morte et elle nous avait trahit, avec notre numéro 4. Notre numéro 6 a été « kidnappé ». Visiblement, mes supérieurs sont pas très contents. Ils ont décidé de laisser l'Espada au repos pour un moment. Ce qui veut dire : cette affaire ne m'appartient plus.

_QUOI?!!

Ichigo se releva précipitamment, sa tête se mettant alors à tourner abominablement. Il se sentit partir en arrière sous le coup, mais Kensei le soutint d'une main :

_Fais attention, ce n'est pas bon de se relever aussi vite, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire compatissant.

Mais le roux fronça les sourcils et ne le regarda même pas.

_Vous dites que vous allez laisser Grimmjow comme ça?! Demanda-t-il en fusillant Stark du regard. Vous le laissez dans la merde… comme ça?! Pourquoi?!

_Petit, ce n'est pas ma faute! Le commandement de l'OTAN contrôle l'Espada, je me dois d'obéir à mes supérieurs. Crois-moi, j'aimerais pouvoir aider Grimmjow. Il est… il a toujours été mon meilleur ami.

_Alors faites quelque chose!!!

Hallibel baissa les yeux. Visiblement, la détermination d'Ichigo était plus forte que celle de tous les Espadas réunis.

_Je le ferai!! Reprit Ichigo en plaquant une main sur sa propre poitrine. Donnez-moi… donnez-moi de quoi réussir et je… je ramènerai Grimmjow! Comment pouvez-vous le laisser comme ça?!! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça!!!

_Ichigo, tu dois te calmer, intervint alors Kensei, avec un regard inquiet.

Le roux se retourna violemment vers lui. Mais alors que Muguruma pensait qu'il allait le remettre à sa place, la main du roux vint empoigner son bras et il braqua ses yeux dans les siens :

_Kensei, aidez-moi! Venez avec moi! Vous connaissez Ichimaru et… et je suis sûr que vous avez une idée d'où ils sont partis! Aidez-moi, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez!!!

Kensei eut un mouvement de recul. Le regard brûlant de fougue et de détermination de Kurosaki le prit à la gorge à cet instant. Pourquoi lui demandait-il de l'aide tout à coup? Qu'attendait-il de lui? Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il pouvait l'aider _parce qu'_il connaissait Ichimaru?

_Ichigo, je…

_J'ai besoin de vous! Le coupa le roux en l'empoignant par le col de sa veste. Aidez-moi! S'il vous plait!

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, coupant l'orangé dans son élan pour convaincre l'homme aux piercings.

Stark se rapprocha alors du jeune homme et tapota amicalement son épaule :

_Petit, malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'est pas préférable que tu fasses ça.

_Pourquoi?!!

_Il y a autre chose que tu ne sais pas, reprit-il. Hallibel?

La jeune femme blonde releva son visage et braqua ses yeux brillants sur le jeune homme roux. Elle soupira, puis se rappela des mots de Grimmjow alors qu'ils étaient dans sa voiture, se dirigeant tout droit chez Ichimaru, dans l'espoir de récupérer Ichigo :

_Grimmjow m'a demandé de prendre des mesures s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Il m'a demandé de te faire quitter le pays.

_Grimmjow avait prévu que quelque chose tournerait sans doute mal, reprit alors Stark. Alors, il a prévu plusieurs choses pour toi.

_M…moi? Demanda Ichigo, sans comprendre.

_Oui. Il m'a demandé, d'abord, de te donner ça.

Le numéro un de l'Espada se tourna un moment et empoigna une arme posée sur un meuble derrière lui. Il la tendit au jeune roux qui prit l'arme dans ses mains, surpris. Cette arme n'avait rien de particulier. Elle était légère, de couleur noire, et semblait avoir déjà servi, la preuve en était les traces d'erraflures et le manche quelque peu usé.

L'orangé tourna et retourna l'objet entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il touchait une arme puisque Grimmjow lui en avait déjà donné une, mais il sentait que cette arme-ci était spéciale. Peut-être avait-elle appartenue à Grimmjow auparavant? Peut-être avait-elle été sa première arme?

Pourquoi le bleuté le lui avait-il confié ce genre de choses?

_Ceci est l'arme que Grimmjow avait offert à Il Forte, expliqua Hallibel. Elle a été également la première arme de Grimmjow. Il y tient beaucoup. Il voulait que tu en prennes soin...

_On dirait... vous parlez de lui comme s'il était mort! ragea le rouquin en serrant les dents. On dirait une veillée mortuaire, vous me dégoûtez! Et pourquoi ne gardez-vous pas cette arme vous-même?

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi Grimmjow voulait que ça te revienne, répondit le brun. Peut-être désire-t-il que tu apprennes à t'en servir. Il pensait peut-être que cet objet te protègerai, je n'en sais rien! Grimmjow a toujours beaucoup aimé les devinettes dans ce genre. Et il y a autre chose...

_Quoi?

Il poussa un soupir et eut une petite grimace :

_Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester au Japon, Ichigo. Grimmjow m'avait demandé de te faire partir en Nouvelle-Zélande. C'était le souhait de Grimmjow, te faire partir à Wellington.

_Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!Je… je ne peux pas partir!!

_Désolé, mais Grimmjow m'a demandé de faire en sorte que tu sois envoyé là-bas. Même par _la peau des fesses s'il le faut_, selon ses propres mots. Alors, crois-moi que je ferai tout pour que tu respectes ses demandes.

_Mais…

Le roux baissa les yeux sur l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Grimmjow à son triste sort! Il ne pouvait pas partir tranquillement en vacances alors que son amant servait d'objet à Schiffer! Il en était hors de question!

_Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo, lui glissa alors Kensei avec un sourire timide. Ce n'est pas parce que l'Espada n'a plus les rennes de cette affaire que Schiffer et Ichimaru vont s'en sortir.

_Exact, intervint Hallibel. La police japonaise est déjà à leur poursuite, ils n'iront guère loin. Ils savent cependant que si nous ne les poursuivons pas, quelqu'un d'autre prendra le relais.

_Mais… il va sûrement quitter le pays avec Grimmjow! Je les ai entendus parler d'aéroport et…

_Interpole est sur le coup, le coupa Stark. Crois-moi Ichigo, ils n'iront pas loin.

_Vous oubliez que Ichimaru contrôle les services secrets de ce pays, ajouta Kensei. Et selon ce que je sais, les services secrets lui vouent un véritable culte! Ils seraient prêts à tout pour lui!!

Stark échangea un regard surpris avec sa numéro 2 :

_Vous m'avez l'air bien au courant de ce genre d'affaire, Maître Muguruma, dit-il.

Kensei soutint son regard bleu clair et eut un petit rire étouffé :

_Je suis au courant de ce qu'on veut bien me laisser entendre.

Il y eut un silence lourd par la suite. Ichigo poursuivait ses réflexions, à toute allure. Il n'allait quand même pas partir en Nouvelle-Zélande comme ça?! Et sa famille, et ses amis?!

Il avait l'air tellement désemparé que Kensei le prit en affection - comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas! - et proposa à Stark d'accompagner Ichigo jusqu'à destination.

_Vous… vous feriez ça pour moi? Demanda le jeune homme. Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas…

Muguruma se contenta de lui sourire et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Cependant, ses yeux se retournèrent vers Stark :

_Je m'assurerai qu'il arrivera là-bas en un seul morceau et puis… je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le laisser seul, vous ne croyez pas?

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Kensei avait-il peur qu'il ne fasse une fugue? Avait-il peur que certaines personnes s'en prenne à lui?

Pourquoi cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait à peine soit dit en passant, semblait soudain si concerné?

Cependant, malgré sa surprise, Ichigo dut admettre que l'homme avait l'air sincère.

_Bien, finit par concéder Stark, je vous le laisse. Faites en sorte qu'il parvienne à cette adresse.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier, sur lequel devait certainement figurer l'adresse en question, mais Ichigo l'intercepta :

_Arrêtez de me considérer comme un gamin! Protesta-t-il. Et j'aimerais bien savoir comment je vais faire pour dire ça à ma famille? Hein?!

Stark soupira. Il se tourna un moment vers Hallibel :

_Envoie Noitra s'occuper du corps de Nell. Je te tiens au courant.

_Bien.

La blonde quitta la pièce et Ichigo tourna son visage en direction de Kensei. Il pointa son doigt sur lui :

_Je vous interdis de me traiter comme un bébé, c'est clair?!! Rugit-il, dents sorties. Je ne suis pas un enfant!

Muguruma sembla un moment surpris mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

_Très bien, voilà ce que tu vas faire, gamin, reprit Stark. Dès demain, on te reverra chez ton père pour exactement quatre jours. Ne t'en fais pas, nous t'aurons à l'œil! Ensuite, toi et... c'est quoi déjà votre nom?

_Kensei!

_...Kensei et toi prendrez l'avion jusqu'à Wellington.

_Attendez, le stoppa le roux, qu'est-ce que… mon père ne voudra jamais me laisser partir!

_Tu as dix-neuf ans, gamin… Je t'ai préparé un contrat, tu vas travailler pour l'Espada…

_Je vous demande pardon? L'interrompit Kensei.

_Comment ça?! Demanda le roux en ouvrant des yeux étonnés.

Le numéro un soupira de plus belle et tenta de dissimuler un léger bâillement, sans succès.

_Vous avez une meilleure idée? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défis. Et crois-moi je ne fais pas ça tous les jours, je le fais seulement parce que Grimmjow voulait te protéger. Si je ne t'aide pas, il me coupera ce que tu sais sans écouter mes supplications!

_Oh oh, intervint alors Kensei avec un sourire crispé, vous n'allez quand même pas… faire bosser Ichigo pour vous, vous plaisantez?

Le roux, tout d'abord surpris, trouva l'idée tout à coup excellente. S'il faisait partie de l'Espada, tout devenait plus facile pour lui. Il pénétrait le monde de Grimmjow, il ferait partie de son travail, de son équipe, il serait comme lui!

_Je peux butter des gens! Lança alors l'orangé avec un courage que personne ne lui connaissait.

Stark éclata d'un rire franc, faisant naître sur les joues de Kurosaki de grosses marques rouges, symbole de sa gêne.

_Ah oui c'est ça, je vais te faire « butter des gens », reprit-il en s'essuyant le coin des yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre… Non, petit. Tu vas rejoindre l'appartement de Grimmjow à Wellington et tu nous serviras de relais. Tu ne vas pas jouer les assassins!

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par relais?

_Aussi simple que cela puisse paraître : ta présence en Nouvelle-Zélande va nous servir pour cacher certains membres de l'Espada voulant faire oublier leur présence. Ainsi tu te tiens assez loin de cette histoire, personne ne viendra te chercher en Nouvelle-Zélande et en plus de cela, tu travailles pour l'Espada donc tu es crédible.

_Vraiment? Questionna-t-il, méfiant. Mon père va croire que je vais bosser comme relais pour une organisation secrète de l'OTAN?

_Pas vraiment… Tu vas dire à ton père que tu as trouvé du travail, mais dans une autre branche. Tout est prévu sur le contrat, Hallibel est la spécialiste des mensonges, ton père va avaler ça.

_Il a plutôt intérêt, commenta Muguruma visiblement surpris.

Stark se tourna alors vers lui :

_Oh et vous… vous allez accompagner Ichigo.

_Quoi?! Mais…

_On discute pas! Trancha Stark.

_Alors… est-ce que ça veut dire que Grimmjow est Néo-zélandais?

_Déçu? Demanda le numéro un avec un sourire amusé. Comprends que cette information à de la valeur. Aucun membre de l'Espada n'ait autorisé à dévoiler sa nationalité ni quoique ce soit le concernant. Cependant, vu les circonstances, te dire cela ne changera rien.

Les yeux ambré se baissèrent. Lui qui avait tant souhaité faire enfin quelque chose pour l'homme qu'il aimait, il allait être conduit dans un autre pays que lui. Était-ce la meilleure des solutions?

Stark quitta la pièce et Kensei poussa un soupir. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers le rouquin :

_Bien… On dirait que toi et moi allons partir ensemble, hein?

_Je vous vois venir de suite! Enchaîna le jeune homme. Ne vous faites pas trop d'idées quand même…

_Quoi?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce à la suite de Stark, le visage quelque peu contracté.

_C'est le vent le plus rapide que j'me suis jamais pris, constata l'avocat en hochant la tête.

------------------------------------------------

Après avoir passé quatre jours chez son père à Karakura, après être parvenu à rendre son mensonge crédible à propos de son nouveau travail - d'ailleurs il devait une belle chandelle à Kensei qui l'avait bien aidé à appuyer son mensonge - Ichigo et Kensei avaient atterri à Wellington, Nouvelle-Zélande.

Non seulement Ichigo était perdu, il ne parlait pas anglais et n'aimais pas cette langue, mais en plus de cela son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Grimmjow ne cessait d'augmenter.

Pendant son séjour chez son père, pour lequel Kensei l'avait accompagné, il avait reçu plusieurs coup de fil d'Hallibel. La numéro 2 avait expliqué que la police japonaise n'avait évidemment rien tenté contre Ulquiorra et Ichimaru. Gin contrôlant les services secrets du pays, il avait également à sa botte la police japonaise. Cependant, Ulquiorra et Gin n'avaient jamais pu quitter le pays.

En réalité, d'après ce que l'Espada savait, Ulquiorra aurait été retrouvé seul, vagabondant sur l'autoroute près de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il était seul, et c'est ce qui surpris notre orangé…

_Et Grimmjow? Avait-il demandé. Où est-il?

_Aucune idée, avait répondu la blonde. Ulquiorra était seul. D'après ce que je sais, la sécurité de l'aéroport de Tokyo a retrouvé sa voiture et devine quoi : ses quatre gardes du corps avaient été tué par balles.

_Quoi?!! Est-ce que c'est Grimmjow? Il s'est échappé, hein?!!

Le cœur battant, Ichigo serrait tellement le combiné du téléphone à cet instant que Kensei pensa qu'il allait le briser.

_On a aucune trace de Grimmjow, c'est comme si… il s'était volatilisé dans la nature.

_Quoi?! Mais…

_On ignore totalement où il se trouve en ce moment. Mais une chose que nous savons : c'est qu'il a été enlevé. Quelqu'un l'a sortit des pattes de Schiffer.

Le roux avait sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Ses yeux s'étaient relevés vers Kensei. Ce dernier, s'était attribué lui-même la fonction de garde du corps du rouquin. Il trouvait cette situation plus plaisante que celle de l'avocat impliqué seulement parce qu'il pouvait servir à Ichigo.

La solitude qu'éprouvait le rouquin, et cela même chez son père, et son inquiétude pour Grimmjow, qui avait redoublé depuis la nouvelle de son enlèvement, permit aux deux hommes de se rapprocher.

Kensei se trouvait être une oreille attentive et pouvait écouter le roux parler de Grimmjow pendant des heures. Comment faisait-il pour supporter tout cela? Il ne se posait pas la question. Il savait qu'il était seulement là pour Ichigo, et pour personne d'autre.

_Nous avons reçu une charmante note de la part de nos amis du Gotei 13. Ce sont eux qui ont mis la main sur Grimmjow, c'est tout ce que nous savons.

Le coeur d'Ichigo avait fait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine.

_QUOI?!! Mais... Mais... pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?!! S'était écrié le roux, de plus en plus paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent?!

_Ca, Dieu seul le sait, avait répondu la blonde.

Kensei écoutait la conversation d'une oreille plus qu'attentive. Un air étonné passa rapidement sur son visage à l'entente des mots de la numéro 2.

_Apparemment, ils ne se sont pas chargés d'Ulquiorra, avait-elle ajouté. Schiffer a été arrêté, tout comme Ichimaru. On pense que le Gotei 13 a quelque part livré Ichimaru puisqu'il les a trahis. Maintenant, pourquoi ont-ils besoin de Grimmjow? On ne comprend rien du tout...

*** * ***

La nuit était tombée sur Wellington et le roux s'apprêtait à passer sa première nuit dans un autre pays. Au Japon, quelque part entre les mains de ces cinglés du Gotei 13, Grimmjow se trouvait.

Qu'allaient-ils lui faire? Pourquoi en avaient-ils après lui?

Est-ce que Grimmjow ne reviendrait jamais vers lui? Est-ce qu'il ne le reverrait jamais? Son coeur et son ventre restaient serrés à cette pensée, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser submerger par le désespoir. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible comme il avait pu l'être auaravant. Tout d'abord parce qu'il le devait à Grimmjow - le souvenir de sa déclaration encore fraîche dans son esprit lui donnait le courage de vivre sans lui - et ensuite parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas montrer un visage faible face à Kensei.

_Je crois que je vais te laisser, annonça soudain Kensei en s'extirpant du canapé du salon.

_Quoi? Mais pourquoi?! s'enquit le plus jeune en se levant également.

Après avoir discuté avec l'orangé, Kensei avait convenu qu'il resterait un certain temps avec lui en Nouvelle-Zélande. Cependant, il ne pouvait quitter son travail d'avocat du jour au lendemain. Et Stark avait également dit qu'il ne pouvait disparaître de Tokyo aussi brutalement. Cela aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de certaines personnes. Et même s'il n'était pas clairement vérifié que le Gotei 13 pourrait s'en prendre au rouquin, Stark ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent leur nouveau lieu de vie.

_Eh bien, il faut que je trouve un endroit où dormir, tu ne crois pas? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des hôtels pas loin et je ferai mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne fasse nuit noire.

Muguruma prit le chemin de l'entrée, mais Kurosaki le suivit :

_Vous plaisantez? Cet appartement est bien assez grand pour deux! Il y a un lit immense dans la chambre et…

Le léger sourire qui passa sur les lèvres de Kensei n'échappa pas au jeune homme, qui leva un index en guise de réprimande :

_Otez-vous tout de suite cette idée de la tête, Maître! Lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Est-ce que c'est une proposition pour rester dormir avec toi?

Ichigo poussa un soupir. Il se tourna un instant en direction de la porte de la chambre, restée grande ouverte. Cette chambre n'était pas la sienne. Et même si elle était celle de Grimmjow, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait y être bien, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir seul.

_Depuis que j'ai connu Grimmjow, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux, je n'ai… jamais dormi seul. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de dormir seul en fait. Il me manque terriblement, je n'ai pas envie de rester seul. Il... je n'ai jamais été aussi seul de ma vie. Sans Grimmjow j'ai... j'ai l'impression de ne pas vraiment vivre, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire?

_Plus ou moins, oui.

_Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder en face! J'ai laisser Grimmjow dans cette merde, sans rien tenter! Lui, il aurait défié ses supérieurs pour tenter de me retrouver, je le sais, je le sens! Là...

Le roux appuya son poing sur son coeur et ferma les yeux.

_Je ne suis pas digne de lui, reprit-il. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il ne me reviendra jamais. Je ne le mérite pas...

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! le coupa Kensei avec un air grave. Je t'interdis de dire ça! C'est plutôt Grimmjow qui ne te mérite pas! Je pense que tu dois être la meilleure chose qui ne lui est jamais arrivé dans sa vie. J'espère qu'il est au courant, sinon je lui tranche moi-même la tête!

Le roux étira un sourire, malgré sa douleur. Sans Kensei, il aurait certainement déjà sombré avant d'arriver dans cet appartement.

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime terriblement. Je sais, ça peut sembler un peu gnangnan et cliché et tout ça, mais... Je m'en tape! J'aimerais juste... qu'il me revienne. Seul, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Je dépérirai peut-être, je ferai une bêtise, je n'en sais rien! Alors que si vous restez ici avec moi...

_Je vois.

Kensei soupira à son tour.

_Je préfère te prévenir que c'est à tes risques et périls, Ichigo. J'ai peut-être beaucoup de considération pour toi et pour le fait que tu sois inquiet pour Grimmjow et tout ça, mais je suis aussi un homme. Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester insensible.

_Comment faites-vous cela?

Les sourcils de Muguruma se froncèrent. Il y eut un silence gêné entre les deux hommes. Le regard ambré balayait le visage de son vis-à-vis comme s'il tentait de le déchiffrer.

_Faire quoi? Demanda alors Kensei.

_Vous m'avez avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi, lorsque nous étions chez mon père. Or, vous savez qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, j'aime Grimmjow! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi ne tentez-vous rien avec moi? Je veux dire, vous continuez à m'aider alors que vous devriez lâcher l'affaire, vous ne pensez pas?

Kensei ferma un court instant les yeux. Il bascula sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond un moment, comme pour chercher ses mots et se donner du courage :

_Tu sais, je ne vois pas cela comme tu l'as décrit. Je ne me dis pas « il faut que je tente quelque chose avec Ichigo pendant que Grimmjow n'est pas là! Vite! Vite! ». Non, désolé, je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce que je pense c'est que… en effet, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. C'est vrai aussi que je voudrais vraiment pouvoir… que toi et moi… bien sûr, je sais que ce n'est pas possible! Mais je ne suis pas à ce point égoïste! Je veux t'aider, Ichigo, et parce que je t'aime beaucoup. J'aimerais faire plus pour toi, sincèrement. J'ai décidé de t'accompagner ici parce que je ne voulais pas te savoir seul dans un pays inconnu.

_Kensei, je vous remercie de faire tout ça pour moi, reprit l'orangé. Mais je vous préviens que jamais rien n'arrivera entre nous. J'aime Grimmjow, et de tout mon cœur. Sa déclaration, ce soir-là, résonne encore dans ma tête…. Je… Je vous aime beaucoup aussi, vous êtes un homme remarquable mais…

_Je sais, j'ai compris, répondit-il en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En ce moment, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi et pour ton avenir ici.

_Vous avez raison.

Il y eut un nouveau silence gêné. Le roux observa un long moment le visage de cet homme qui semblait prêt à l'aider jusqu'au bout.

Comment pouvait-il faire une telle chose? Etre là pour l'homme qu'il désirait alors qu'il le savait inaccessible? Comment pouvait-il supporter une telle chose?

Le roux aurait bien été incapable de faire ça! Il n'aurait jamais eu assez de courage, de self-control pour cela.

Kensei était devenu un soutient, un ami presque, c'était comme cela que le roux le voyait. Il était devenu un modèle, quelqu'un qu'il admirait pour ses choix et son abnégation. Et cela en seulement cinq jours.

_Restez ici, souffla alors le jeune homme, vous n'avez pas besoin de coucher à l'hôtel. Le lit est bien assez grand et puis… je vous fais confiance.

Muguruma étira un sourire.

_Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te pousser à me haïr, Ichigo. Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui te déplaira.

_Je le sais bien. Je suis crevé.

Kurosaki tourna les talons et pénétra dans la chambre.

A cet instant, Kensei hésita. Il se tourna tout d'abord en direction de la porte de l'appartement, poussé par une envie de quitter cet endroit et ce jeune homme qui de toute façon, ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments. Mais finalement, il stoppa son geste, attiré par le bruit provenant de la salle de bain.

Ne serait-il pas égoïste en laissant Ichigo seul dans un pays inconnu, rongé par la disparition de son amant?

Il était impressionné par l'attitude du rouquin. Il n'était pas devenu fou à l'entente de la nouvelle, il n'avait pas repris ses idées idiotes d'aller sauver Grimmjow tel un James Bond en herbe. Non, il avait juste accepté son destin. Mais pour combien de temps?

Pendant combien de temps Ichigo se cacherait-il derrière ce semblant de courage et d'indifférence?

Kensei était certain que bientôt, le jeune homme s'effondrerait tel un château de cartes. Et à ce moment, il serait là pour lui. Non pas pour profiter de son désespoir, mais pour le soutenir, comme l'aurait fait un ami.

Muguruma délaissa donc la porte d'entrée du regard et se dirigea d'un pas vers la chambre de l'appartement.

_Je suis désolé, Ichigo, souffla-t-il doucement en laissant son regard glisser sur le lit. Si seulement tu savais l'homme que j'ai été par le passé. Sans aucun doute, ton regard sur moi changerait du tout au tout. Je ne suis pas celui qui tu crois.

* * *

_**Non, pas de Grimmjow dans ce chapitre. Dans le prochain cependant, plusieurs révélations sur ce qui est arrivé à Ulquiorra et Grimmjow. Et aussi un semblant de rapprochement Ichigo/Kensei (j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi XD) Mais cette fic restera un GrimmIchi.^^**_


	24. Celui qui hantait l'appartement

_**D'après les résultats de mon sondage, 39% d'entre vous pensent que Kurenai club va se terminer par la mort d'un des deux protagonistes : Ichigo ou Grimmjow. Vous saurez si la majorité a raison à la fin de cette fic... (tous les résultats sont sur mon profil)  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre : **Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Celui qui hantait l'appartement.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **_Yep, j'ai en effet annoncé un Kensei X Ichigo non réciproque. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que Ichigo va tromper Grimmjow. Très loin de moi cette idée!!!_

_No panic, rien ne va se passer entre eux. C'est juste que pendant un moment ces deux là vont rester seuls, et que naturellement ils vont se rapprocher. J'ai traduit ça en Kensei X Ichigo (non réciproque) car Kensei éprouve des sentiments assez forts pour Ichi - disons qu'il sait qu'Ichi sera toujours à Grimmy, mais il y croit un peu quand même - alors que Ichi ne le voit que comme un ami._

_Je tenais à mettre ça au clair. Je ne vais pas casser la relation IchiGrimm!!! ^^_

* * *

**Celui qui hantait l'appartement.**

_**~ Le soir de la mort de Nell ~**_

Ulquiorra Schiffer poussa Grimmjow d'une main forte pour qu'il pénètre dans sa berline noire. Le sexta se laissa faire et s'assit sans faire d'histoires. Schiffer prit place à côté de lui, et deux hommes armés au service du brun, vinrent prendre place à leurs côtés, bloquant l'accès aux portes du véhicule.

_Roulez, ordonna alors Schiffer d'une voix monocorde.

Les yeux turquoises étudièrent la situation.

Okay, il venait de prendre la place d'Ichigo. Il avait sortit le rouquin de cette histoire, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Mais maintenant, que faire?

Instinctivement, il avait tenté de trouver une solution pour sortir de cette voiture et avait même commencé à échafauder quelques plans rocambolesques pour sa fuite mais… s'il fuyait de la sorte, Schiffer n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Ichigo. Et il refusait de laisser faire une telle chose!

_C'est très noble de ta part, Grimmjow, lança alors Ulquiorra. Très noble de vouloir protéger Ichigo. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu daignes lever un doigt pour lui.

Comme l'autre ne répondait pas, Ulquiorra eut un petit rire mesquin :

_Peu importe… Maintenant tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas?

La main du brun passa sur la cuisse du bleuté. Celui-ci resta aussi sensible qu'un bloc de pierre. Il ne répondit pas, n'eut aucune réaction de rejet, comme s'il était devenu un objet.

Les yeux verts sondèrent son profil mais finalement Ulquiorra reporta son attention sur la route.

Le trajet dura de très longues minutes. Un silence de plomb régnait dans le véhicule. Grimmjow avait beau tenter de ne pas y penser, ses pensées n'étaient submergées que par divers plans d'évasion, tous plus effrontés les uns que les autres! C'était plus fort que lui. Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de rester ainsi prisonnier entre les mains de Schiffer.

Mais il prit sur lui-même. S'il fuyait, se répétait-il alors sans relâche, Ichigo en pâtirait... Cet argument seul suffisait à lui faire entendre raison.

Il aperçut alors de grandes lumières courir sur son corps, et jeta un œil par la vitre de la voiture.

_Où on est? Demanda-t-il.

_Aéroport de Tokyo-Narita, répondit Ulquiorra. Mon jet privé va nous emmener très loin d'ici, Grimmjow. Là où l'Espada et l'OTAN n'ont aucun pouvoir.

« Tokyo-Narita? » se demanda Jaggerjack. Il n'était pas sans savoir que cet aéroport-ci recevait les vols internationaux. C'était donc en dehors du Japon qu'ils allaient se rendre. Même si ça ne le surprenait pas, c'est à ce moment précis qu'il commença à se demander où il allait atterrir.

_Je vois…, marmonna-t-il.

Ulquiorra étira ce qui semblait être un sourire -s'il était seulement capable d'en produire un- et empoigna fermement le bras du bleuté une fois que la voiture se fut arrêtée. L'armoire à glace qui avait pris place à côté de Schiffer, lia alors les poignets de Grimmjow ensemble, et le fit descendre de la voiture.

_Un seul pas de travers, le prévint le cuarta, et nous n'hésiterons pas à te tirer dans les jambes. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes jambes, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté eut une grimace mauvaise et se laissa tirer sur la piste.

Il faisait nuit noire mais les lumières vives de l'aéroport éclairaient comme en plein jour. Les yeux de Jaggerjack mirent un certain temps à s'y habituer. Le bruit de moteur des appareils était insupportable et tout à coup, le bleuté se retrouva déséquilibré par un coup de vent violent, qui ne semblait pas naturel.

_Qu'est-ce que…

Ulquiorra sembla alors se servir de lui comme d'un bouclier humain et dans la foulée, une rafale de balles se fit entendre.

Grimmjow serra les dents et les yeux, étourdit par les bruits divers que ses oreilles ne pouvaient soutenir. Le vent violent qui le déséquilibrait redoubla d'intensité et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit que le bruit de moteur qu'il entendait depuis toute à l'heure n'était pas celui d'un avion...

C'était celui d'un hélicoptère!

Levant les yeux, il découvrit un engin de couleur noire, à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. La porte de l'appareil était grande ouverte et un homme blond vêtu de noir semblait sourire, presque amusé par tous ces morts. Abasourdie, Grimmjow n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser de réfléchir à qui était cet homme, et ce qu'il se passait.

Il se sentit alors tiré vers l'arrière. Si tous les autres hommes avaient été descendu, Ulquiorra était toujours bel et bien là! Et le brun avait sortit une arme qu'il pointait déjà en direction de cet homme blond dans l'appareil volant.

_Connard!

Grimmjow lui asséna alors un immense coup de front, alors que Schiffer se concentrait pour son tir.

Le brun s'étala au sol, dans un murmure de douleur, une trace de sang coulant sur son front.

_Et c'est numéro 4, ça? Demanda Grimmjow avec un sourire. C'était trop facile…

A ce moment précis, une main puissante le saisit par son col et ses pieds quittèrent le sol, alors que le vent redoublait d'intensité autour de lui. L'homme blond le hissa à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère et le bleuté quitta l'aéroport en lançant un dernier regard en direction d'un Ulquiorra qui se relevait avec difficulté. L'homme blond referma la porte derrière lui et le bleuté se retrouva au milieu de deux personnes. L'appareil prit de la hauteur et de la vitesse et bientôt, les lumières de l'aéroport ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Tranquillement assit face à lui, l'homme blond vêtu de noir l'observait.

Jaggerjack tenta de se calmer. Si ces types l'avaient sortit de chez Schiffer, ils ne devaient pas être si méchants! Et s'ils étaient des amis de Stark? Ce fut sa première pensée.

_Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il.

Il remarqua un jeune adolescent sur sa droite, aux cheveux bruns et au teint pâle. Ce jeune garçon qui semblait tout à fait innocent, lui lança un sourire sincère et retira ses liens. Les poignets de Jaggerjack furent libérés.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur son sauveur. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts et un visage amical, presque enfantin. Un immense sourire y était imprimé, le visage de cet homme était rayonnant, apaisant, presque joueur… Grimmjow l'avait déjà vu, il s'en rappelait… Cet homme était un client du « Kurenai club » il en aurait mis sa main au feu!

_Urahara Kisuke, Capitaine de la douzième division du Gotei 13, lança-t-il joyeusement avec un sourire encore plus large. Et voici Yamada Hanatarou, septième siège de la quatrième division. Vous n'avez pas l'air blessé donc il n'aura pas besoin d'intervenir.

_Go… Gotei…? Demanda Grimmjow, le front en sueur et l'esprit encore embrumé.

_Mmmm, confirma Urahara, et voici mon troisième siège Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Les yeux turquoises se tournèrent sur sa gauche pour croiser un regard globuleux et une peau blanche, laiteuse.

_Pas enchanté, répondit Mayuri, d'une voix criarde.

_P… pourquoi? Marmonna le bleuté en retournant son attention sur Kisuke.

_Pourquoi venons-nous à votre secours?

_Oui.

Les yeux turquoises se plissèrent. Qu'est-ce que le Gotei 13 gagnerait à le sauver?

_Je vais être franc et direct, Jaggerjack-san, reprit Urahara, le Gotei 13 souhaite éliminer Schiffer. Il nous a trahit, il nous a roulé dans la farine, il nous a extorqué des fonds, bref, nous souhaitons le voir mort. Cependant, nous ne souhaitons pas nous salir les mains dans son assassinat. Nous avons donc décidé de demander à quelqu'un de qualifier de le faire... Je crois savoir que vous avez une réputation qui n'est plus à faire. Vous êtes le meilleur tireur d'élite que le Japon ait jamais eu, vous travaillez pour l'Espada... Nous vous sauvons la mise aujourd'hui et en contre partie vous tuez Schiffer pour nous, hum?

_Est-ce que j'ai le choix?

Kisuke étira un sourire visiblement satisfait :

_Pas tellement, je le crains.

_Si j'refuse?

_Oh?

Le capitaine blond laissa son regard flotter par la porte de la machine, qui volait maintenant au-dessus de la ville de Tokyo. Il poussa un soupir :

_Croyez bien que je suis contre ce genre de menaces, mais si vous refusez, nous n'hésiterons pas à nous en prendre à une certaine personne qui semble vous accompagner de près depuis quelques temps.

Les yeux turquoises se plissèrent. Est-ce que cet enfoiré parlait d'Ichigo?!

Ce type menaçait Ichigo?! Grimmjow s'en voulait désormais profondément. Tout ce qu'il avait gagné à coucher avec Ichigo, à entamer un semblant de relation avec lui, c'était qu'on l'utilise contre lui! Stark lui avait toujours dit qu'un membre de l'Espada ne devait jamais avoir ce genre de relations. Car leurs ennemis ne se gênaient pas pour s'en servir. Simplement pour faire pression.

Jaggerjack se rendit compte qu'il était désormais, très facilement manipulable. Désormais, sa plus grande faiblesse, c'était Ichigo.

_Comment savez-vous ça, bordel? Cracha-t-il. Et laissez-le en dehors de tout ça!

_Cela ne tient qu'à vous, Jaggerjack-san. Devenez notre chasseur de prime et ce jeune homme ne risquera rien. Je vous en donne ma parole.

_Marché conclu! Lança alors le bleuté sans réfléchir outre mesure.

_Eh bien voilà…, souffla le blond avec un large sourire, prenant dans sa main celle de Jaggerjack pour sceller leur pacte.

La satisfaction se lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus. Grimmjow, de son côté, tuait l'homme du regard. Peu importe qu'il soit un Capitaine du Gotei, qu'il ait du pouvoir ou quoique ce soit d'autre! Si ce type mettait vraiment ses menaces à exécution, à propos d'Ichigo, il n'aurait bientôt plus de tête!

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'hélicoptère se posait sur un toit d'immeuble, au milieu du quartier des affaires de la ville nippone.

Grimmjow suivit docilement Urahara à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans discuter. Il n'était plus attaché, il semblait être libre de s'enfuir ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Cependant, Grimmjow n'était pas dingue!

Il savait que s'il s'enfuyait, le Gotei mettrait ses menaces à exécution. De plus, l'immeuble semblait être le siège même de l'organisation, donc, aucun moyen d'échapper à ce lieu hautement sécurisé.

Il empruntèrent un long couloir vide :

_Voilà l'étage réservé à ma division, expliqua Kisuke, mais cela ne vous concerne pas.

Le capitaine appuya sur le bouton d'un ascenseur et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au second étage :

_Voici l'étage de la seconde division, qui s'occupe des opérations spéciales. Nous allons y trouver ce qu'il vous faudra.

Grimmjow fut amené dans une large pièce où une jeune femme brune attendait, plus ou moins patiemment :

_T'en as mis du temps, Kisuke!

Les sourcils froncés et le regard fuyant, la jeune femme était assez petite de taille. Visiblement en colère, elle décroisa ses bras en voyant les deux hommes entrer, mais ne sembla pas quitter son expression colérique. En taille, le sommet du crâne de cette jeune femme ne parvenait qu'à peine au thorax de Grimmjow...

_Désolé, Soi Fon-Taïcho, répondit-il avec un air niais. C'était plus délicat qu'il n'y paraissait.

La jeune femme arborait un air grave et sérieux, qui ne plut pas à Grimmjow. Cette fille était vraiment... capitaine du Gotei 13?

_C'est lui? Demanda-t-elle avec dédain.

_Oui! Répondit joyeusement le blond. En chair et en os!

_Très drôle. Venez par là! Ordonna-t-elle.

Grimmjow avança jusqu'à elle. Elle lui fit tendre son bras et le mesura à l'aide d'un mètre. Puis, elle mesura la distance de son épaule à sa taille, et sembla rester perplexe un moment.

_Vous avez de la chance, finit-elle par dire, nous avons ce qu'il faut en réserve.

Elle disparut par une porte au fond de la pièce et Grimmjow se retourna vers Urahara :

_J'peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici? Si cette bonne femme continue à faire ces trucs j'lui mets un…

_Calmez-vous, Jaggerjack-san. Soi Fon-Taïcho est quelqu'un de très réputé dans sa branche. Elle vous trouvera l'arme la plus adaptée à votre gabarit et à la mission que nous vous confions.

_Comme si j'pouvais pas l'faire tout seul, grogna le sexta.

Soi Fon pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, transportant avec elle une arme flambant neuve de haute précision.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils :

_Wouah! souffla-t-il. Avec ça, j'risque pas l'rater!

_J'en doute pas! Lança-t-elle.

Elle déposa l'arme sur la table de la pièce et sembla la régler pour le bleuté.

_J'peux l'faire, dit-il alors en posant une main sur l'arme noire.

_Bien.

Malgré le regard sombre qu'elle portait sur lui, elle se recula et le laissa manipuler l'objet. Grimmjow était impressionné. L'Espada avait des moyens, certes, mais il n'avait jamais vu une telle arme!

_C'est le tout nouveau modèle? Demanda-t-il en positionnant son œil dans la visière. Le style est particulier mais épouse parfaitement l'tireur... La vue est vraiment très précise!

Soi Fon haussa les sourcils et se tourna un instant vers Urahara, qui arborait toujours ce sourire niais :

_Vous arrivez à juger de cela ici? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur l'Espada.

_Ouaip. Mes yeux ont des facultés rares, répondit-il sans se tourner vers elle.

Soi Fon croisa les bras. Malgré sa répugnance vis-à-vis de cet homme, elle semblait maintenant intéressée par la façon dont il manipulait l'arme.

Grimmjow ouvrit le chargeur :

_Impressionnant, souffla-t-il. J'crois qu'avec autant de munitions, ça va l'faire. Temps de recharge?

_Cela dépend de la vitesse à laquelle votre bras peut aller, rit-elle, amusée.

_De toute façon, c'est pas important, reprit-il. J'aurais pas b'soin de recharger. Une seule balle suffira à c'merdeux pour crever!

Il y eut un silence. Grimmjow soupesait et soupesait encore l'arme, étonné par sa légèreté. Il sembla un moment s'extasier sur sa facilité de maniement malgré son gros gabarit. Il était certainement le membre de l'Espada qui s'y connaissait le mieux en armes à feu. Hallibel elle, était la spécialiste en armes blanches mais elle s'adressait toujours au bleuté lorsqu'elle désirait changer d'arme ou tester de nouveaux modèles.

_Okay, j'la prends! Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Parfait! S'exclama Kisuke avec un air ravie. Laissez ça ici nous allons maintenant mettre tout cela en place, venez.

Grimmjow délaissa son arme et gratifia Soi Fon d'un regard peu amical en quittant la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans un couloir vide et empruntèrent le même ascenseur jusqu'au sixième étage.

_Le capitaine de la dixième s'occupe normalement des stratégies, expliqua le blond, mais nous allons plutôt nous adresser à la sixième étant donné qu'il est disponible immédiatement.

Grimmjow observa Kisuke frapper à la porte de ce qui semblait être le bureau du capitaine de la sixième.

Sans surprise, il se retrouva face à un Kuchiki Byakuya glacial.

_Je suis hautement surpris que vous ayez réussi Urahara-Taïcho, annonça-t-il d'une voix monotone.

_Merci!

Grimmjow et Byakuya se toisèrent du regard. Le sexta n'était pas du tout surpris, il savait que Kuchiki travaillait pour le Gotei 13.

_Nous avons besoin de revoir certains détails, Kuchiki-Taïcho, annonça Kisuke, toujours aussi joyeux.

_Bien.

Byakuya se détourna pour laisser entrer les deux hommes. Que diable faisait-il dans son bureau en plein milieu de la nuit?

Grimmjow observa la pièce finement décorée et impeccablement rangée. Kuchiki prit place derrière son bureau et un grognement sonore parvint aux oreilles des deux invités.

Le sexta se retourna en provenance du bruit; là, derrière lui, sur le large canapé de la pièce, Renji dormait profondément. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et souffla un « c'est pas vrai ». Est-ce que le monde entier allait être au courant qu'il se baladait par ici? Après Urahara, ces deux types de l'hélicoptère, le pilote aux grandes moustaches noires là, et maintenant Kuchiki et même Abaraï -s'il se réveillait- cela faisait beaucoup de monde! Grimmjow ne désirait pas mettre la terre entière au courant!

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une telle situation inconfortable?

C'était à cause de sa stupidité! A cause de sa stupide envie de… A cause de ses stupides sentiments pour ce gamin orangé! Arg!!!

_J'espère que mon animal de compagnie ne vous embêtera pas pendant notre conversation, lança Kuchiki d'une voix monotone.

Le sexta étira un sourire carnassier. « Animal de compagnie? » Alors c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Même si Renji et lui avaient une relation continue, Kuchiki ne semblait pas tellement être à fond dedans! Qui plus est, il insultait son propre amant devant des étrangers!

Il était vraiment comme il l'avait toujours imaginé.

A cet instant, le bleuté observa Byakuya fouiller dans son bureau. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, un éclair de colère passant devant ses pupilles. Il était là, face à cet homme, il l'avait tant attendu! Il se retrouvait face à lui, il l'avait tant désiré, il en avait rêvé…

Tuer Kuchiki Byakuya était son objectif premier. Mais chaque chose en son temps. Tout d'abord, il devait s'occuper de Schiffer. Il était trop dangereux de s'attaquer à Kuchiki maintenant…

Byakuya déposa face à lui un dossier volumineux :

_Voici les détails de ce qu'il va arriver cette semaine, annonça-t-il.

_Quoi? Demanda le sexta, étonné. Vous êtes voyante ou quoi?

_Non, répondit le brun. Seulement, nous pouvons contrôler l'avenir d'une personne, et en l'occurrence celui d'Ulquiorra Shiffer.

Le noble prit en main quelques feuillets du dossier :

_Vous trouverez ici tous les détails le concernant. Il sera arrêté d'ici peu de temps, jugé et incarcéré au pénitencier de Tokyo. Nous vous avons fourni la date, l'heure de l'évènement.

_Quel évènement? demanda-t-il, fronçant ses sourcils bleus.

_Son assassinat, répondit le brun. Vous agirez dans une semaine. Voici l'heure.

Il tendit une feuille au sexta. Ce dernier était estomaqué! Comment ces gens pouvaient-ils prévoir la mort de quelqu'un avec tant de détails?! Bluffant!!

_Voici le plan du pénitencier. Nous vous avons indiqué l'emplacement de la cour où Schiffer sortira à cette heure-ci. Vous aurez en tout et pour tout cinq minutes pour le repérer, viser et tirer. Pour vous enfuir, vous aurez quatre minutes et vingt-sept secondes. C'est le temps qu'il faut à la sécurité du pénitencier pour prendre des mesures extérieures à tout évènement imprévu.

_Je vois.

Byakuya poussa vers lui le plan du pénitencier et tout ce qui allait avec.

Ils discutèrent encore de longues minutes puis Grimmjow sembla avoir toutes les informations en main.

_Pendant cette semaine, nous vous conseillons de rester ici, poursuivit Kuchiki. Le capitaine Soi Fon et vous-même aurez quelques entrainements. Nous ne souhaitons pas voir cette mission échouer.

Jaggerjack fixa intensément le noble. Il allait devoir s'entraîner une semaine pour berner la sécurité de la prison de la ville? Génial, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé...

* * *

_**~ Le lendemain de l'arrivée d'Ichigo et de Kensei à Wellington ~**_

Ichigo émergea de la chambre à coucher. Se frottant les yeux à l'aide de ses poings, il prit machinalement le chemin de la cuisine.

Sa première nuit ici, avec Kensei -dans le même lit que lui- s'était plutôt bien passée. Même s'il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, Ichigo était soulagé que son "accompagnateur" soit resté bien sage.

Kurosaki touchait du bout des doigts maintenant sa nouvelle vie en Nouvelle-Zélande. Mais sans Grimmjow il n'avait pas envie de commencer cette nouvelle vie.

Il ne devait pas commencer sa vie ici sans lui! Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il lui manquait tellement… Il poussa un léger soupir de tristesse et pénétra dans la cuisine.

Kensei était déjà attablé face à ce qui semblait être un petit-déjeuner copieux.

_Bonjour, lança le jeune homme, sans joie.

_Bonjour. Tu as faim?

_Oui, merci.

Kurosaki prit place face à lui et constata que Muguruma avait dû se lever très tôt pour préparer tout ça. C'était encore mieux qu'à l'hôtel!

_Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça.

_Ca me faisait plaisir, répondit-il en observant le rouquin se verser du thé lentement.

Ichigo soupira un instant. Il avait mal à la tête, par manque de sommeil.

_Pas de coup de fil d'Hallibel ou de Stark? Demanda-t-il.

_Non, répondit l'avocat.

Il observa le plus jeune avec inquiétude. Un silence s'installa pendant lequel le roux porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, d'un geste lent. Son visage était pâle et fermé, il manquait effectivement de sommeil, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en rendre compte.

_Ichigo, tu devrais peut-être, cesser de t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que Grimmjow va bien et que…

_Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr? Répliqua l'autre, d'un ton tranchant.

Kensei baissa les yeux. En effet, il ne pouvait en être certain. Cependant, il voulait tenter de réconforter le jeune homme.

_Ichigo, je voulais te dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi tous les jours...

L'orangé releva subitement la tête.

_Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, l'air déçu.

_Eh bien, je ne peux pas laisser ma carrière d'avocat comme cela. Je travaille pour quelqu'un, j'ai des clients. Je ne peux pas tout lâcher du jour au lendemain!

Ichigo resta muet. Évidemment qu'il le savait, évidemment qu'il comprenait. Cependant, au fond de lui, il était déçu. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait spécialement que ce soit Kensei qui reste avec lui. C'était simplement qu'il ne voulait pas être seul. Et puis finalement, la compagnie de Kensei le détendait.

_Je te propose quelque chose comme… disons que je reste ici avec toi quelques jours, le temps que tu te familiarises avec cet endroit, avec la ville. Et puis, je repartirai pour quatre jours. Et ensuite, je pourrais venir passer les week-end avec toi et…

_Vous êtes dingue? Il y a plus de dix-huit heures de vol pour faire Tokyo-Wellington! Vous n'allez pas faire ça toutes les semaines!!!! s'écria le jeune homme. Non, je ne veux pas que ce soit une obligation pour vous. Je ne veux pas être un boulet.

_Mais…

Kensei soupira.

_Tu es très loin d'être un « boulet » pour moi, Ichigo. Si je te dis que je viendrai les week-end c'est que j'ai envie de le faire. Maintenant, à toi de me dire si je te dérange, si tu préfères rester seul ou…

_Non, le coupa précipitamment le plus jeune. Je ne me sens pas de rester ici seul. C'est un pays étranger, je m'y sens mal. Je… je crois que ça serait mieux si vous restiez quelques temps avec moi ici.

L'avocat hocha la tête :

_Très bien. Je vais rester ici.

*** ***

Au fil des jours qui passaient, Ichigo apprivoisait l'appartement de Grimmjow. Il apprenait à vivre dans cet espace regorgeant d'objets appartenant au bleuté.

Il y avait ses vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre, il avait son parfum, son déodorant dans la salle de bains. Dans la cuisine, un paquet de factures portant des annotations de Grimmjow lui-même.

Et sur la table basse du salon, cette photo :

Grimmjow beaucoup plus jeune, souriant à pleines dents. Et entre ses bras, un homme plus jeune que lui, blond. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses reins, il riait aux éclats et les deux amants se serraient amoureusement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La découverte de cette photographie, qui unissait Grimmjow et Il Forte, transperça le cœur du rouquin. Grimmjow était si différent de l'homme qu'il connaissait sur cette photo. Il avait l'air tellement plus jeune, tellement plus naturel, tellement plus… heureux!

Mais ce n'était pas tout. En fouillant dans quelques placards, Ichigo avait découvert trois boites à chaussures remplies de photos de ce type.

Sur quelques unes, Grimmjow, Szayel et Il Forte posaient, un verre à la main visiblement faisant la fête. Sur l'une d'elle, Stark accompagnait le couple. Il découvrit également une gamme de photomatons sur lesquels Grimmjow et Il Forte s'embrassaient ou semblaient faire les imbéciles, tout simplement heureux.

Une série de photos avait été prise en vacances vraisemblablement. Il découvrit un Grimmjow plus bronzé que d'habitude posant au bord d'une mer limpide. Sur une autre photo, un coucher de soleil magnifique ou le bleuté et Il Forte échangeaient un baiser amoureux.

Tout ce que l'orangé rêvait de faire avec le sexta, un autre homme l'avait déjà vécu avant lui. Ce jour-là, Kensei était certain d'avoir entendu le coeur du roux se briser sous le chagrin.

Et malgré l'étau enserrant son coeur un peu plus chaque jour, le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ces photos. Jour après jour, il les observait. Il les connaissait par cœur.

Il ne connaissait pas ce Grimmjow-là. Il ne connaissait pas ce Grimmjow au sourire enfantin, respirant la joie de vivre et enlaçant avec adoration cet homme blond. C'était comme s'il découvrait un autre bout de l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme si le passé amoureux du sexta semblait à mille lieux de lui. Ichigo n'avait jamais imaginé voir de telles images. Grimmjow avec ce sourire... Lui, Ichigo, ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'avait jamais déclenché une telle expression de bonheur. Il Forte, lui, l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à se faire aimer de Grimmjow...

La jalousie submergeait de jour en jour Ichigo.

Et malgré la présence de Kensei, malgré son envie d'apprendre à vivre seul dans cette ville, les photographies de la vie passée de Grimmjow restaient éparpillées partout dans le salon.

Kensei voyait clairement que ces photos faisaient du mal au jeune homme. Mais il s'était fait rabrouer violemment en suggérant de les ranger dans un coin pour de bon.

Ichigo continuait à les regarder, inlassablement.

Et cela ne fit qu'empirer.

Quatre jours après leur arrivée, Ichigo tomba, dans la chambre, sur un tas de lettres reçues par Grimmjow.

Elles étaient toutes signées de la main d'Il Forte.

L'une d'elle, plus particulièrement, attira son attention. En effet, l'enveloppe n'avait jamais été ouverte. En y lisant l'adresse, son cœur se serra. La lettre était adressée à Il Forte, mais comportait l'adresse de l'appartement de Grimmjow, en Nouvelle-Zélande. Celui où il se trouvait. Et c'était l'écriture de Grimmjow...

Troublé, le jeune homme observa la date d'envoi sur l'enveloppe. Visiblement, la lettre avait été postée et était arrivée ici, mais Il Forte ne semblait jamais l'avoir ouverte. Et Ichigo comprit alors que cette lettre avait dû parvenir ici après sa mort. Sans doute Grimmjow l'avait-il reçu ici après la mort de son amant et n'y avait jamais plus touché.

Heureusement, Kensei était parvenu à l'empêcher d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et finalement, Ichigo ne sut jamais ce qu'elle contenait. Kensei pensait que ça valait mieux. Il était certain que cela n'aurait fait qu'envenimer son état. Il était également parvenu à enlever de ses mains les lettres d'Il Forte. Le roux n'avait jamais pu les lire. Et vu ce que Muguruma y avait lu, par pure curiosité, il ne fallait vraiment pas que les yeux d'Ichigo s'y posent. Ces deux-là, semblaient avoir vécu une telle relation fusionnelle que même leurs lettres en témoignaient. A travers les mots d'Il Forte, Muguruma sut à quel point Grimmjow et lui avaient partagé quelque chose à part.

Maintenant, tout ce que l'orangé voyait ici n'était que le bleuté avec son ex. Il ne pouvait pas vivre ici alors que le fantôme d'Il Forte semblait flotter dans chaque pièce. Partout où il allait, il avait l'impression de s'immiscer dans leur couple. Partout le sourire resplendissant de Grimmjow lui rappelait qu'il n'avait jamais sourit comme cela pour lui.

Chaque pièce lui rappelait que jamais, il ne parviendrait à remplacer Il Forte dans le cœur du bleuté. Ca semblait impossible.

Kensei quitta la Nouvelle-Zélande pendant quatre jours. Auparavant, il s'était assuré de faire visiter le centre ville au rouquin et de lui fournir tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Ichigo ne sortait jamais de l'appartement, ne quittant jamais les photographies de ce Grimmjow plus jeune. Kensei l'appelait chaque soir et il était de plus en plus inquiet. Il avait également pris grand soin de dissimuler l'arme laissé par Grimmjow au rouquin. Dans de telles circonstances, qui savait ce dont Ichigo était capable?

Lorsqu'il retourna à Wellington quatre jours plus tard, il trouva un appartement sans dessus-dessous. Ichigo avait-il piqué une colère et avait voulu tout casser? Ou bien avait-il cherché à exorciser le fantôme d'Il Forte en cassant tous les objets susceptibles de lui avoir appartenu? Kensei l'ignorait.

Ce week-end là, Ichigo s'effondra.

Muguruma l'avait attendu, il savait que cela arriverait mais il n'imaginait pas que ce serait à ce point-là. Il avait prévu de passer le plus de temps possible en Nouvelle-Zélande, repoussant ses dossiers, reportant ses audiences avec ses clients, demandant à ses collègues de reprendre ses dossiers les plus urgents. Chaque semaine, le vol lui prenait plus dix-huit heures, aller-simple. La plupart du temps, il voyageait de nuit, et profitait du vol pour travailler.

Mais en débarquant à l'appartement, c'était toujours la même rengaine : pas de nouvelles de Grimmjow, rien du tout. Depuis deux semaines. Où était-il passé? Était-il toujours entre les mains du Gotei? Que faisaient-ils avec lui?

Cette même semaine, Ulquiorra avait été arrêté et placé en détention. Et le lundi qui suivit, alors que Kensei s'apprêtait à rentrer au Japon pour une nouvelle semaine, la nouvelle tomba.

Ichigo était assis devant l'écran de télévision et regardait les informations d'un oeil éteint. Mais lorsque le présentateur fit part de la nouvelle de la mort d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'orangé reprit vie comme par magie.

_C'est Grimmjow!!! C'est Grimmjow!!! s'était-il mis à scander sans relâche, entrant en transe.

Cette semaine-là, Kensei fut obligé de repousser son départ de quelques jours. La nouvelle de la mort du mafieux avait plongé l'orangé dans des espoirs de plus en plus fous : soit c'était Grimmjow qui l'avait tué, soit si Grimmjow était mort, c'était certainement sa réincarnation qui l'avait éliminé.

Muguruma ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait commencé par cacher les photographies de Grimmjow et d'Il Forte dans un coin, là où Ichigo n'irait pas les chercher. Sans voir le couple amoureux chaque minute de chaque jour sembla calmer le plus jeune. Et même s'il continuait à tenir des propos incohérents ou à crier le nom du bleuté dès qu'il entendait un bruit au dehors, il reprit peu à peu la raison. Et lorsque Kensei quitta à nouveau l'appartement cette semaine-là, il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'aéroport.

_Je reviendrai samedi, annonça l'homme en se dirigeant vers sa porte d'embarquement.

_Tu n'es pas obligé, répondit le roux, le visage fermé. J'ai conscience que ce vol est très long, que tu es obligé de voyager la nuit, que... que ça coûte très cher.

_Si, je reviendrai samedi, tu n'as pas le choix, trancha le plus âgé. Je vole de nuit, je ne me rends pas compte de la durée. Et quant à l'argent, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas sur la paille et je prends sur mes trajets professionnels pour venir te voir. Même si techniquement, je n'ai pas tellement le droit...

Alors qu'ils s'immobilisaient face à la porte d'embarquement, Ichigo prit le bras de Kensei dans sa main et le pressa doucement :

_Merci... de prendre soin de moi, souffla-t-il, les yeux baissés. Je suis désolé.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que je te cause tous ces ennuis et je ne veux pas te causer d'ennuis.

L'avocat prit le menton du jeune homme entre ses deux doigts et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il fut hautement surpris d'y lire de la tristesse. Ichigo semblait triste qu'il parte et il s'en trouva touché. De plus en plus, à mesure qu'il passait du temps avec lui, les sentiments de Muguruma se creusaient.

_La vérité, Ichigo, est que j'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi toute la semaine, pour être franc, je le pourrais. Je pourrais prendre des congés, mes collègues pourraient reprendre tous mes dossiers et...

_Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas?!! le coupa l'orangé en sautillant d'impatience.

_Parce que j'ai moi aussi besoin de souffler. Je m'oblige à rentrer au Japon la semaine car je sais que... que si je reste trop près de toi, je serai capable de... Ichigo, je suis amoureux de toi.

Les yeux ambrés restèrent scotchés au regard gris, et son coeur fit un saut périlleux. Le jeune homme semblait s'être déconnecté de la réalité pendant un long moment. Qu'avait-il dit tout à coup? Pourquoi?

On ne lui avait jamais dit ces mots-là! Ichigo avait pensé que la première fois qu'il entendrait ces mots, ce serait de la bouche de Grimmjow, et non... d'un autre homme! Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable :

_Kensei, tu... je t'aime beaucoup, ça... je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal mais pour moi tu n'es... qu'un ami. Le meilleur mais...

_Je sais, le coupa l'avocat avec un sourire pourtant heureux, je le sais. Je ne te demande pas de me rendre mes sentiments. Je sais que ton coeur appartient à Grimmjow et je respecte cela. Comprends-moi, Ichigo. Si je te laisse seul la semaine, c'est seulement par égoïsme et pour ne pas que je ne pense trop à toi.

_C'est faux, tu n'es pas égoïste, reprit le plus jeune en secouant la tête. Encore maintenant, c'est à moi que tu penses avant toi. Comment peux-tu faire ça? Mettre une autre personne avant ton propre bonheur, je ne comprends pas!

_Pourtant, tu devrais comprendre. Tu serais prêt à tout pour Grimmjow, n'est-ce pas? Je ressens la même chose pour toi.

Ichigo passa une nouvelle semaine seul. Après la déclaration de Kensei son esprit avait été quelque peu obnubilé par ses paroles. Il ne pouvait effacer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Kensei prenait tant soin de lui et en contre partie, il n'était même pas capable de lui rendre une once de ce qu'il lui donnait.

Kurosaki suivait désormais des cours par correspondance. Il suivait ses cours d'économie de première année. Il n'avait pas été en mesure de s'inscrire à l'université de Wellington, car il ne parlait pas assez bien anglais. désormais, il occupait ses journées comme cela.

Il avait fini par oublier les photographies du bleuté et de son ex, et il se sentait quelque peu libéré du fantôme d'Il Forte qui semblait l'oppresser auparavant.

Mais Grimmjow était toujours absent.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines depuis qu'il avait vu son amant pour la dernière fois. Sans nouvelles de lui, sans rien, la vie devenait de plus en plus dure.

Hallibel venait aux nouvelles une à deux fois par semaine et le roux s'en trouvait soulagé. Pendant une journée, il avait abrité un membre de l'Espada , le numéro neuf : Aaroniero. Cela lui fit un peu de compagnie même s'il avait trouvé -au final- cet homme très bizarre. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que Ichigo avait trouvé refuge en Nouvelle-Zélande pour servir de relais à L'Espada. Il était heureux de pouvoir le faire, et même fier. Il tentait d'imaginer ce que Grimmjow dirait s'il savait...

Deux jours après le départ d'Aaroniero, Ichigo apprit que Kensei n'arriverait pas le samedi matin comme il en avait l'habitude.

_Je suis désolé Ichigo, j'ai un procès très important samedi matin que je ne peux pas éviter. Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour être là dimanche. Je prendrai le vol de samedi après-midi et...

_Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout va bien.

En réalité, Ichigo avait été déçu. La venue de Kensei était la seule chose qu'il attendait toute la semaine, tout comme les coups de fil d'Hallibel et les coups de fil à sa famille, qu'il appelait de plus en plus souvent. A ce moment-là, il en était à appeler chez lui le matin avant que son père ne parte au travail, et le soir lorsque ses soeurs rentraient de l'école. La solitude devenait de pire en pire.

Finalement, qu'est-ce que Ichigo avait gagné à vivre ici? Rien, si ce n'était de la solitude, de l'ennui et un avenir noir.

Ce vendredi soir-là, il prit place devant la télévision -il avait installé le câble et pouvait maintenant capter les chaines japonaises- avec un large pot de glace.

Il avait l'impression de ressembler à une vieille fille boulimique désespérée, qui passait ses soirées devant la télévision. Nom d'un chien, il était jeune, vigoureux, plutôt beau garçon et en pleine forme! Pourquoi fallait-il que son moral soit si miné?

Il soupira en prenant une énième cuillère de crème glacée. Si seulement Grimmjow pouvait être là... C'était tout ce qu'il demandait.

L'émission, qu'il regardait d'un oeil, avait pour invité un quelconque charlatan qui se prenait pour un magicien. Le roux eut un rire mesquin et écouta les instructions de l'homme : « Vous qui êtes chez vous, je vous demande de faire un vœu! Réfléchissez bien à votre vœu! Ce soir, je vais exaucer le vœu d'une seule personne! Allez-y faites votre vœu! »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les spectateurs sur le plateau de l'émission se concentrer.

_Pfff... Je veux que Grimmjow revienne, magicien de mes deux! souffla-t-il, en enfournant une nouvelle cuillère pleine dans sa bouche.

« D'ici quelques secondes maintenant, le vœu de l'un d'entre vous va se réaliser! Si vous y croyez, c'est peut-être vous qui verrez votre souhait s'exaucer... Maintenant! »

Le magicien eut des gestes impressionnants avec ses mains, et Kurosaki éclata de rire. Rien ne se passe pendant de longues secondes. Le présentateur de l'émission reprit :

« Chers téléspectateurs, si votre souhait vient de se réaliser, merci d'appeler ce numéro pour témoigner du formidable pouvoir de... »

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Le corps du roux se décolla du canapé tellement le surprise était grande. Trois coups secs avaient retentit contre la porte d'entrée.

Médusé, le roux retourna ses yeux sur le poste de télévision et le visage du magicien passa. Pendant un court instant, Ichigo y crut...

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

Sautant du canapé, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et chercha les clefs pour ouvrir. Ses mains tremblaient horriblement. Et si c'était lui, et si c'était lui... Impossible!

Il ouvrit enfin la porte en grand, et se retrouva face à une longue silhouette obscure.

Entièrement vêtu de noir, l'invité poussa un soupir. Ichigo resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés et le coeur battant toujours à cent kilomètres à l'heure. Il savait que c'était Grimmjow, il savait que c'était lui, même si la pénombre dissimulait encore son visage.

Son cœur semblait être carrément sortit de sa poitrine. Ses entrailles n'arrêtaient pas de se tortiller douloureusement et le sang battait violemment à ses tempes, l'étourdissant, lui interdisant de réfléchir, le figeant sur place.  
Un hoquet choqué s'échappa de sa bouche et sa respiration devint haletante et bruyante, comme s'il cherchait de l'air inexistant autour de lui, comme si ses poumons refusaient de se gonfler.

_'lut bébé.

_Grimm… jow?

_Ouaip. Comment va?

La lèvre inférieure du rouquin trembla violemment. L'air totalement désinvolte de Grimmjow le sciait sur place. Bon sang, il revenait après trois semaines de silence et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « comment va? ». Il se foutait de lui?

Sur le moment, Ichigo ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il fit cela, la douleur certainement, l'envie de lui montrer qu'il était en colère contre lui peut-être... Il leva sa main droite et gifla de toutes ses forces le visage carré qui semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

Grimmjow étouffa un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, mais ne protesta pas. Sa tête se tourna violemment sur sa droite sous le coup puissant du jeune homme.

_Où étais-tu?! s'écria Ichigo, le visage contracté. Où étais-tu?!! Est-ce que tu sais au moins le soucis que je me suis fais pour toi?!! Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé?!! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?!! Pourquoi as-tu pris ma place ce soir-là?!! POURQUOI?!!!

Grimmjow le poussa alors vivement et pénétra dans l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis dans un élan spontané, il attrapa les épaules du rouquin et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

Kurosaki, malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait, s'accrocha à la veste de Jaggerjack comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les bras du sexta lui broyaient le dos. Il le serrait si fort qu'il ne parvenait même plus à respirer, mais il s'en moquait... Ses doigts étiraient le tissu de la veste noir de Grimmjow, toujours plus fort. Tout son corps tremblait comme jamais. Toute cette tension, cette inquiétude, s'envola d'un seul coup.

Et le corps du roux sembla tout à coup si léger, que même ses jambes tremblèrent sans pouvoir le supporter outre mesure.

_Ichi...

Grimmjow le soutint alors que les jambes du jeune homme s'étaient transformées en coton. Ses genoux s'entrechoquèrent, mais les bras puissants du bleuté entourèrent de plus belle son corps pour le soutenir. Ichigo se sentait si faible, tellement en colère, mais tellement soulagé et délivré qu'un tas de sentiments contradictoires gonflèrent son coeur déjà mis à rude épreuve.

_Tais-toi, j'te déteste! cracha le roux en tentant de se sortir de son emprise.

Mais les bras de Grimmjow le serrèrent de plus belle contre son torse. De toute façon, le roux n'avait pas assez de forces pour s'extraire de cette étreinte. Peu à peu, réchauffé entre les bras de son amant, ses forces le regagnèrent.

_Désolé, Ichi, reprit le bleuté dans un souffle rauque.

Que s'était-il passé? Ichigo voulait tout savoir : la raison du silence de Grimmjow, ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce temps, ce que le Gotei 13 lui voulait, si c'était bien lui qui avait tué Ulquiorra.. Toutes ces questions s'entortillaient dans sa tête. Mais il ne trouva pas la force de les poser. Il ne trouvait même plus la force d'être en colère.

Son esprit devint aussi vide que le néant et tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis trois semaines, trois longues semaines dans un pays inconnu, sembla s'envoler sous le regard turquoise.

Ne pouvant bientôt plus se retenir, le plus jeune s'agrippa au cou de l'Espada et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Grimmjow lui répondit bien plus passionnément que dans le passé, et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'ils ne se séparent.

Le toucher des lèvres de Grimmjow sur les siennes était une pure délivrance. Comment avait-il pu se passer de cette bouche, de ces mains, de ces yeux pendant trois longues semaines? Il ne voulait plus se décoller de lui, plus jamais.

Lorsque le long baiser prit fin, Kurosaki poussa un soupir. Il se laissa bercer entre les bras du bleuté et ferma les yeux un instant. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait jamais se réveiller!

_Je te déteste, lâcha-t-il tout contre la bouche du bleuté. Je te déteste et je t'aime comme un dingue en même temps. Tu me rends complètement fou...

* * *

_**L'histoire du magicien à la télévision et du voeu qui se réalise est du vécu. Si, si, ça m'est déjà arrivé ^^ (évidemment, soit on y croit, soit on peut penser que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence!) Sauf que évidemment, ce n'est pas Grimmjow qui est arrivé à l'improviste -__-"**_


	25. Celui qui revenait de loin

_**Wouah! Désolée les gens, je n'ai guère publié ces derniers temps. Gomen! J'étais en vacances donc moins propice à l'écriture.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Titre : **Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui revenait de loin.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warning** : Lemon, un gros lemon ^^

* * *

**Celui qui revenait de loin.**

_Tu m'aimes et tu m'détestes en même temps? Se moqua l'Espada. Tu m'as l'air un peu contradictoire, bébé…

_La ferme!!

Malgré la fatigue qui étirait son visage, Grimmjow sourit.

Le cœur de Kurosaki avait repris un rythme normal désormais. La surprise étant passée, il était maintenant hautement exaspéré par les manières du sexta. Mais il avait décidé cette fois-ci, que tout n'allait pas se passer comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Tokyo…

Le bleuté laissa un instant sa main caresser les cheveux roux, et sentit Ichigo soupirer et se relâcher contre lui.

_Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps? Reprit le jeune homme, une pointe de rancune dans la voix.

_Longue histoire…

L'orangé releva la tête brusquement. Il le fusilla du regard : "longue histoire"? Et il pensait s'en sortir aussi facilement? Et puis quoi encore? Tapant du pied d'un air rageur, il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains :

_C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?!! S'écria-t-il. C'est tout?!! Je me fiche du temps que ça prendra, Grimmjow, mais je veux tout savoir, tout savoir, tu m'entends?!!!

Les yeux turquoises fixèrent le visage juvénile de Kurosaki. Alors d'abord il le giflait et maintenant il lui ordonnait de tout lui raconter?

Il l'avait peut-être mérité…

_Nom d'un chien, t'as changé en trois semaines! s'exclama l'Espada.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi?!

Grimmjow sourit, amusé. Mais au-delà de ses réactions habituelles, le sexta avait le visage tiré, bien plus que d'habitude et Ichigo s'en inquiéta. Il relâcha lentement le visage carré et posa la paume de ses mains sur le torse brûlant devant lui.

Déposant son menton contre la poitrine de son amant, le jeune rouquin soupira un instant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que Grimmjow soit si fatigué, si inquiet?

_Va pas rester plantés là, hein? T'veux prendre racine?

Le membre de l'Espada repoussa doucement le jeune homme et prit le chemin de la cuisine. Kurosaki le suivit, et s'adossa à la porte de la pièce, les bras croisés et le visage inquiet.

L'autre, ouvrit un placard d'où il sortit un verre, puis attrapa une bouteille de whisky quelconque, déjà bien entamée. Il en versa assez dans le récipient pour le remplir complètement et bu le tout d'un seul trait, sans même remarquer qu'il était observé.

Il reposa son verre dans un soupir hautement satisfait et tourna ses yeux en direction d'Ichigo. Ce dernier l'observait avec un œil accusateur.

_Quoi? Demanda le revenant.

_T'es devenu alcoolo en trois semaines ou quoi?

Grimmjow soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il se tourna, dos à son amant, et laissa son regard divaguer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Trois semaines? Il avait mis trois semaines à revenir ici? Il aurait dû revenir avant, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne l'avait pas souhaité. En réalité, Grimmjow aurait pu revenir en Nouvelle-Zélande une semaine après que le Gotei 13 lui ait mis la main dessus.

Il avait tué Ulquiorra, il avait été relaxé par les membres de l'organisation indépendante, il aurait pu facilement s'envoler pour Wellington. Mais il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Ne voulait-il pas revoir Ichigo? Si, bien sûr, il l'avait désiré. Mais il avait voulu prendre deux semaines, seul. Ou plutôt, il avait pris ces deux semaines par sécurité. S'il était revenu directement à Wellington, Ichimaru et ses sbires auraient certainement été au courant. Et il aurait, une fois de plus, mit Ichigo en danger. Alors qu'en attendant deux semaines... La police avait pu mettre la main sur Ichimaru. De cette façon, la mission était bouclée.

Trois semaines... Est-ce que l'orangé lui en voudrait s'il lui avouait pourquoi il n'était pas revenu aussitôt? Il ne le savait pas.

Kurosaki l'observait toujours, laissant ses yeux glisser sur la musculature de ses épaules, lentement. Il resta perplexe, voire surpris, en constatant la mine concentrée de Grimmjow. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec ce type! Pas rond du tout même!

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et se plaça à sa gauche, tentant de ne pas jouer au petit-ami rabat-joie - d'ailleurs il n'était même pas sûr d'être son petit-ami…

Il ignorait s'il se comportait de la bonne façon. Grimmjow avait peut-être envie d'être seul. Mais pourquoi diable se comportait-il ainsi? Le roux voulait vraiment savoir ce qui n'allait pas :

_Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien? Interrogea-t-il. Je sais que Schiffer est mort, ils en ont parlé aux infos…

Le visage carré se tourna vers lui et les yeux du bleuté se plantèrent dans les siens un instant, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

_Les nouvelles vont vite, souffla-t-il.

_Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a tué! C'est toi, hein?

Jaggerjack baissa les yeux un instant. Ichigo ne savait pas pourquoi; peut-être était-ce son retour entre ces murs, mais le bleuté avait l'air triste et mélancolique. Il pouvait aisément dire que Grimmjow était préoccupé, inquiet. Et il savait que le bleuté n'était pas inquiet pour des broutilles. Quelque chose d'important et de grave, peut-être, trottait dans son esprit.

_On peut rien t'cacher, bébé, répondit-il avec un hochement de tête.

_Pourquoi t'ont-ils demandé de faire ça? Et pourquoi, nom de Dieu, as-tu pris ma place ce soir-là?!

Le roux serra les poings. Il voulait à tout prix comprendre pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il s'était sacrifié pour lui!

_J'ai pris ta place parce que… t'sais pourquoi j'ai pris ta place, bébé, souffla-t-il. Depuis l'début, ma mission c'est d'te protéger. J'me suis promis, y a trois ans, d'plus jamais faillir à protéger quelqu'un à qui j'tenais.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il y a trois ans? Alors ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui qu'il l'avait fait? C'était parce qu'il voulait éviter que cela ne recommence. Il ne voulait pas faillir à protéger quelqu'un, comme il avait pu faillir à protéger Il Forte!

Son cœur s'emballa et il tourna ses yeux en direction du salon. Toutes les photos du bleuté et d'Il Forte avaient disparu. Mais le roux savait qu'il planait partout par ici et que Grimmjow pensait toujours à lui. Même lorsqu'il avait décidé de prendre sa place, ce n'était que parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir causé la mort de son ex-amant? Grimmjow Jaggerjack était toujours hanté par Il Forte. Il l'aimait toujours..

_Le Gotei m'a tiré des mains de Schiffer, je suis sûr que Stark ou Hallibel ont dû t'le dire.

_Oui.

_Ils m'ont d'mandé, en contrepartie, de l'tuer. Et j'ai accepté.

_Pourquoi?

_Mais parce que moi aussi j'voulais le butter de toute façon! Répondit-il quelque peu agressif. Et maint'nant, j'imagine qu'ils vont pas lâcher l'affaire…

_De qui tu parles?

Grimmjow poussa un soupir et essuya d'un revers de main le début de sueur qui tombait sur son visage.

_Le Gotei, répondit-il, j'imagine qu'ils n'vont pas m'laisser dans la nature comme ça. Ils vont encore et encore m'demander d'faire des trucs pour eux.

_Refuse!

_Je n'peux pas!! Ragea-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Leurs yeux restèrent scotchés un très long moment. Ichigo ignorait ce qui le rendait agressif de cette façon. Quelque chose d'inhabituel était perceptible dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi fallait-il que leurs retrouvailles se passent ainsi? Ichigo savait bien que cela faisait naïf, petite fille capricieuse ect. mais il voulait que l'autre le prenne dans ses bras. S'il lui demandait un câlin, là maintenant, comment réagirait Grimmjow?

Le sexta détourna son regard une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre de détourner les yeux. La plupart du temps, c'était lui qui vous faisait baisser les yeux! Et Ichigo en savait quelque chose.

_Pourquoi?

Le profil de Jaggerjack se tourna de nouveau en direction de la fenêtre. Il sembla hésiter un long moment avant de parler à nouveau, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration :

_Parce qu'ils menacent de s'en prendre à toi si j'le fais pas.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter littéralement dans sa poitrine. Il resta un instant sans mouvement, sans activité cérébrale notable. Alors, c'était… c'était encore à cause de lui, pour lui, que Grimmjow faisait toutes ces choses?

Il serra ses dents et ses poings. A cet instant, il était profondément en colère contre lui-même. C'était lui qui causait tous ces soucis à Grimmjow, lui et personne d'autre!

Si seulement il n'avait jamais existé, lui, Kurosaki Ichigo, le pauvre garçon aux cheveux oranges dont l'existence n'était rien d'autre qu'un poids sur les épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait…

_Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire maintenant? Souffla le turquoise en baissant la tête.

Ichigo affichait un air coupable. Il s'en voulait de causer tous ces soucis à Grimmjow. Ce n'était pas au sexta de se sentir coupable. Le jeune homme savait qu'il pouvait au moins lui procurer un soutient moral. Il pouvait faire, ne serait-ce qu'un petit geste pour aider Grimmjow. Il le connaissait, il savait comment il fonctionnait.

Il posa une main sur le bras de son amant et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il ignorait, s'il allait être repoussé ou non...

_Je ne sais pas ce que _tu_ vas faire, mais je sais ce qu'_on_ va faire, souffla-t-il alors en plaçant une main derrière la nuque de l'Espada.

Lentement, il vint caresser de la pointe de son nez, le cou du sexta, se câlinant contre lui comme l'aurait fait un chat. Le bout de sa langue caressa un instant l'espace entre son épaule et son cou. Jaggerjack n'hésita pas une seconde et se tourna vers lui, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches.

Ichigo plaqua ses mains derrière la nuque musclée et attira son visage à lui.

Etre à nouveau entre les bras de Grimmjow, sentir son souffle sur sa joue lorsqu'il l'embrassait, c'était tout ce qui suffisait à Ichigo pour être heureux.

A présent, peu lui importait ce pays dont il ignorait tout. Il voulait seulement y vivre avec lui. Il voulait vivre en couple avec cet homme qu'il adulait, adorait, aimait…

Mais en seraient-ils seulement capables? Est-ce que la vie à deux faisait partie des projets de Grimmjow?

Et surtout : serait-il capable de chasser l'attitude morose qui maquillait le regard du bleuté? Saurait-il éradiquer Il Forte de sa mémoire?

Ichigo voulait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Et il les voulait maintenant!

_Mph…

Le bleuté plaqua le plus jeune contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Haletant et les joues déjà en feu, Ichigo offrit son cou dénudé au plus âgé. Ce dernier, y laissa courir ses lèvres avec sensualité, tout en y planta ses dents à cœur joie, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir au rouquin.

Le simple contact des lèvres de son amant avait réveillé le feu d'un désir ardent dans le corps de Kurosaki. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus sentir ses vêtements sur sa peau. Tout ce qu'il voulait sentir c'était Grimmjow, lui et lui seul.

Les mains du roux se frayèrent un chemin sous le jean du plus âgé et il put toucher du bout des doigts la peau de ses fesses veloutée. Il put aisément sentir la peau de son partenaire frissonner alors que son index traçait la courbe parfaite de son postérieur. Puis, ses doigts caressèrent ses reins lentement, appréciant la cambrure là aussi parfaite, de son apollon.

Aux yeux d'Ichigo, le turquoise avait le corps le plus parfait qui soit. Pas trop grand ni trop fort en muscle, juste ce qu'il fallait, là où il fallait.

Le plus jeune était fou de son corps.

_Enlève-moi ça…, souffla Grimmjow avec un sourire sadique en désignant le pantalon de l'orangé.

Ichigo sourit, tout en lui obéissant.

Il avait retrouvé le Grimmjow des débuts. Ce Grimmjow au sourire carnivore, dont les yeux sont affamés de sang et de sexe. Ce Grimmjow-là qui observait son corps avec appétit, comme s'il allait faire de lui son dîner. Ce qui, la plupart du temps, réveillait des instincts de plus en plus malsains en notre jeune orangé.

Tout en retirant le boxer qui recouvrait les dernières parcelles de sa peau, le jeune homme observa le propriétaire des lieux débarrasser la table de la cuisine de ce qui l'encombrait.

Les entrailles de Kurosaki se tordirent. Il bouillait d'excitation. Le regard turquoise se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Cette flamme si ardente, cette envie de mordre la vie à pleines dents, de manger Ichigo tout cru, était revenue dans le regard de Jaggerjack.

Et le roux, qui avait compris maintenant qu'ils allaient faire l'amour sur la table de cette cuisine, frissonna lorsque l'autre lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur la dite table.

A nouveau, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent. Le baiser était beaucoup plus transpirant, chaud et excitant. Les mains d'Ichigo se perdirent dans les cheveux bleus et il joua quelques instants avec une mèche, tandis que les mains fiévreuses de l'Espada parcouraient son corps sans relâche.

Grimmjow retira d'un geste rapide ce qui couvrait son torse et le plaqua contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils étaient tellement proches l'un de l'autre, leurs poitrines se touchaient, si bien que Ichigo pouvait sentir le cœur de Jaggerjack battre contre ses pectoraux. C'était une sensation hors du commun!

Le bleuté posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les pétrit doucement, tout en frottant lentement son torse contre celui du roux.

Ce dernier haletait de plus en plus. L'excitation qui l'emprisonnait poussait son corps à vouloir plus tout de suite. Mais en même temps, il savait que le plaisir des préliminaires avec Grimmjow avait un goût si exquis, qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer.

Le roux enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, et appuya ses talons sur ses fesses pour que son bassin se colle au sien. Leurs torses se frottaient allègrement l'un contre l'autre, de plus en vite. Puis, soudain, Ichigo laissa échapper un gémissement : les mamelons dressés des deux hommes étaient entrés en contact. Et ce contact avait déclenché une vraie tornade dans le bas-ventre de Kurosaki. Si bien que son gémissement s'était échappé de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Amusé, Jaggerjack entreprit de faire frotter les deux petites parcelles de peau l'une contre l'autre, amenant les deux hommes à bientôt ne plus pouvoir attendre.

Kurosaki laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et offrit encore une fois son cou doré aux lèvres de son amant. Grimmjow ne s'en priva pas et se délecta de cette peau douce qu'il n'avait pu parcourir depuis trois semaines. C'était beaucoup trop long, trois semaines...

_Grimm… Dépêche-toi, souffla l'orangé en défaisant les boutons du pantalon de son partenaire.

_T'es pressé?

_Ouais…

_On a tout not' temps, sourit l'autre avec un regard pervers.

Ichigo ne pouvait retirer le sourire collé à ses lèvres. C'était comme de magnifiques retrouvailles entre deux hommes amoureux. Et il voulait les faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Mais pas trop quand même…

_S'il te plait, gémit le roux, tu vas me rendre dingue…

D'une main, Grimmjow repoussa lentement le jeune homme pour que son dos se retrouve appuyé contre la table. Désormais allongé, Ichigo eut un hoquet surpris lorsque son amant grimpa à son tour sur la table et se plaça à quatre pattes au-dessus de son corps.

Kurosaki ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu son membre pulser à l'œil nu. Sa peau tendue était tirée plus que jamais. Il pouvait clairement voir cette veine palpiter sur son sexe, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme une torture effroyable, mais si bonne… Il devenait littéralement fou, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation.

La langue de Grimmjow traça une ligne brûlante de son cou jusqu'à ses pectoraux, puis dévia entre ses abdominaux pour venir se loger dans son nombril. Il joua quelques minutes avec. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que le nombril du plus jeune était une zone particulièrement sensible. L'un, sans doute, de ses points G. Il y pénétra sa langue, titillant de son bout la peau à l'intérieur du cercle de chair. Le roux tressaillit et son bassin se souleva de la table. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand et eut un autre hoquet choqué. Les chatouilles de cette langue dans son nombril semblait lui procurer autant de plaisir que la plus poussée des caresses.

Le bleuté étira un sourire et se promit de noter cette zone érogène pour la prochaine fois...

Au fil des minutes, Grimmjow se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement du point sensible. Il ne niait pas sentir la chaleur du membre gonflé de désir de son amant contre son visage. Il aimait cette chaleur enivrante. Lentement, très lentement, sa langue passa sur ses hanches, ses cuisses, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, évitant toujours avec délectation le point critique.

Le bassin du plus jeune se tortillait tel un ver de terre joyeux, comme s'il voulait montrer à son amant qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de cette partie-là avant toute autre chose. Mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas si pressé.

Sa main glissa le long du torse du jeune homme puis se posa sur sa cuisse droite qu'il entreprit de caresser sans pour autant toucher le membre palpitant.

_T'es chiant…. Gémit alors Ichigo au bout de sa patience.

_J'suis là pour t'faire plaisir, bébé, répondit l'autre avec un sourire sadique.

_T'es vraiment sadique quand tu t'y mets! Lui reprocha-t-il. Je me demande ce que je fais avec toi!

_C'est parce que t'aimes ça, mon enfant…

Le roux eut un rire qui vint s'étouffer sous la bouche avide de son partenaire. Grimmjow captura de plus belle ses lèvres et sa langue titilla celle d'Ichigo qui sentait sa tête lui tourner de plus en plus.

Comment combattre cet état d'euphorie dans lequel il était? Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à cet instant. Il venait de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier l'embrassait passionnément et ils s'apprêtaient à faire l'amour. Et le roux était certain que cette fois-ci serait foncièrement différente.

Pourquoi? Il le sentait, tout simplement. Il le savait.

La lueur perverse qui brillait dans les yeux turquoises n'était plus aussi joueuse qu'auparavant. Elle était plus intense, voire plus _sérieuse. _Et au-delà de cela, Ichigo voulait croire que Grimmjow pouvait être sérieux à propos de leur relation.

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser repartir pour de folles aventures avec l'Espada et compagnie!

Grimmjow s'attaqua enfin à la partie de son corps qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il la prit délicatement dans sa main. Le roux releva immédiatement son bassin, pour augmenter la surface de contact et souffla de contentement. Pratiquement aussitôt, le sexta porta le tout à sa bouche et engloutit la colonne de chair sans même sourciller.

Ichigo se tortilla de plus belle et glissa une main dans les cheveux à la couleur si peu naturelle. Ses yeux restèrent scotchés sur la bouche qui montait et descendait. Les lèvres roses et brillantes de salive de Grimmjow remontaient et descendaient le long de sa colonne de chair. Sa langue s'enroulait avec délectation autour de son sommet, léchant les effluves de pré-sperme avec appétit. Les sensations de cette bouche, alliées à la vue de ses caresses allaient certainement faire lâcher prise le rouquin.

Et ce fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard. Le corps doré fut secoué par un immense frisson de plaisir et sa tête se rejeta violemment en arrière. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le crâne de son partenaire et il échappa un premier cri étouffé en commençant à se déverser dans sa bouche.

_Nn... Grimm!

Grimmjow retint son bassin collé à la table comme il le put, et sentit le liquide chaud et salé investir sa bouche après y avoir été longuement invité. Il ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, observant le corps au-dessus de lui, secoué de frissons, et vit la bouche d'Ichigo se tordre pour former des sons plus excitants les uns que les autres.

_Ah! Mmm... Hn...

Le plus jeune mit un certain temps à s'en remettre. Il resta longuement allongé ainsi, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine, ses jambes pliées et sa respiration saccadée.

Il voulait savourer cet orgasme qui semblait durer plus longtemps que ceux qu'il avait déjà connus. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de retenir l'euphorie du moment en lui, mais après quelques minutes : l'effet de son sommet de plaisir descendit en flèche et il rouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi l'orgasme masculin était-il si rapide?

Grimmjow était désormais à l'autre bout de la cuisine, les doigts dans un pot de pâte à tartiner au chocolat. Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Visiblement, il faisait une pause « goûter » en attendant que le plus jeune ne revienne à lui.

_Hé…, lança l'orangé, légèrement essoufflé.

Les yeux bleus remontèrent sur lui :

_T'es revenu à toi? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant. J'sais que j'suis bon, mais t'en fais pas un peu trop?

Ichigo haussa les épaules, toujours allongé. Grimmjow grimpa sur la table pour le surplomber à nouveau.

Il vint capturer lentement ses lèvres, laissant trainer sa langue quelques instants sur celle du roux pour qu'il puisse goûter au sel de sa propre semence, mélangé au goût sucré du chocolat. Kurosaki trouvait ça dégoûtant, en y pensant, mais dans le feu de l'action, ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était même, encore plus émoustillant.

Mais que faisait Grimmjow qui ne soit pas émoustillant?

_Tu m'as tellement manqué, susurra le rouquin en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Je t'aime. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu le sais ça?

Grimmjow étira un sourire sadique :

_Me mets pas trop la pression quand même, bébé!

_Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai le rôle de l'amoureux-transit et toi du type qu'en a rien à cirer, hein?

_Qui t'dit que j'en ai rien à cirer?

_Je sais pas.

_Allez, arrête d'jacasser pour rien.

Il prit les cuisses du roux entre ses mains puissantes et les releva tout en les écartant.

Ichigo poussa un cri de surprise mais se laissa faire. Un léger frisson parcourut son échine en sentant un doigt effleurer la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table :

_Mmm..., gémit-il.

Frissonnant de la tête aux pieds, il passa sa main sur les pectoraux de Grimmjow. Il aimait sentir leurs formes sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il aimait sentir, deviner le muscle à travers sa peau. L'index de Grimmjow jouait désormais en rythme sur son anneau de chair, amenant son propriétaire à geindre allègrement. L'autre main du sexta avait pris la direction de sa bouche, et le jeune homme suça avec délectation deux doigts sur lesquels des restes de pâte à tartiner au chocolat résistaient. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il avait léché toute la substance sucrée. Mais sa langue, poursuivait sa course entre les longs doigts de son amant. Ichigo s'attelait à prendre ses doigts en bouche tout comme il aurait léché et suçoté le sexe de son amant.

Le bleuté aimait beaucoup lorsqu'on suçotait ses doigts de cette manière, et il serra les dents alors que le roux léchait son pouce, ses yeux ambrés plantés dans les orbes turquoises. Il adorait la façon dont sa langue chatouillait ses doigts...

Pendant ce temps, l'index du sexta caressait toujours l'intimité de Kurosaki. Le rouquin pouvait aisément se sentir palpiter contre le doigt de son amant. Ca faisait tellement longtemps - trois semaines pour lui c'était long - qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, aussi son corps réagissait plus vite que d'habitude. Le bleuté le comprit aisément et poussa bientôt son index en lui, progressivement, puis de plus en plus profondément.

Lorsque deux doigts disparurent entre les chairs chaudes d'Ichigo celui-ci se cambra doucement, laissant le flot de sensations divines se déverser en lui.

Il en voulait plus maintenant. Il voulait tout de Grimmjow, peu importait la douleur et les désagréments. Et il en était de même pour sa vie. Il voulait le bleuté dans sa vie, peu lui importait la douleur et les désagréments, il serait là pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises aussi grosses que lui. Il serait là pour l'empêcher de partir.

Il avait désormais choisi : il se consacrerait à sa relation avec Grimmjow et uniquement à cela!

_Doucement, chuchota-t-il alors que enfin, le sexta s'introduisait en lui.

_J'fais c'que j'peux pour aller doucement, mais…

Les deux mains de l'Espada caressèrent le torse de son partenaire. Il voulait aller doucement, mais n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait plus attendre!

Cette pensée fit sourire Kurosaki. Il s'accrocha aux bords de la table alors que son corps commençait à glisser doucement sur la surface de bois, sous le premier coup de bassin. Et la sueur qui dégoulinait dans son dos le faisait glisser beaucoup plus aisément. Il était donc difficile pour lui de se maintenir en place.

Ichigo eut une grimace significative lorsque le bleuté le pénétra entièrement, enfin. La chaleur qui se dégageait de son membre réchauffa tout son corps progressivement. Et même s'il brûlait légèrement de douleur, il sembla au roux que son postérieur s'était bien vite habitué au diamètre élevé de son partenaire.

_Mmm... souffla Grimmjow, on dirait qu'on va plus avoir b'soin d'investir dans l'lubrifiant.

_Han... Bouge-toi..., marmonna l'autre.

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil. "Bouge-toi"? c'était censé dire quoi : dépêche-toi de me faire crier? Il n'allait pas être déçu!

Une main sur la cuisse du roux et l'autre tenant la table pour ne pas qu'elle tangue sous ses coups, Jaggerjack mit les bouchées doubles. Il voulait l'entendre crier. Son visage déjà pourtant contracté était une victoire pour lui. Mais la voix d'Ichigo dans ces moments-là était une bien plus grande satisfaction.

La table avait déjà reculé de quelques centimètres sous ses coups de butoir. Et il n'était pas prêt d'arrêter. Secouant sa tête à droite et à gauche, Ichigo marmonnait le prénom de son amant encore et encore, de manière si irrésistible que le concerné dut se concentrer pour ne pas perdre la tête.

Lorsqu'il sentit le plus jeune commencer à se rétracter autour de son membre et à gémir de plus en plus fort, le bleuté osa donner une tape sur la naissance de ses fesses. Il voulait seulement faire de cette partie de jambes en l'air, quelque chose d'unique. Ichigo s'en rappellerait longtemps et pour cause : il prévoyait de donner à ses fesses une jolie teinte rosée! La fessée en elle-même n'était pas tellement poussée, mais le claquement sonore qui en provenait le fit douter. Avait-il été un peu trop brusque?

Ichigo ne sembla même pas y faire attention. Son corps avait très légèrement tremblé au moment de la tape, mais rien de sensationnel.

Grimmjow ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il cessa tout à coup ses mouvements - sous un gémissement de protestation du plus jeune - et l'invita à se positionner abdomen contre la table; la levrette avait toujours été sa position préférée, et il savait que le rouquin aimait ça.

Ichigo posa une de ses mains sur la hanche de son amant, l'encourageant par sa poigne à aller plus vite et plus fort. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés et ses petits cris de joie auraient pu faire décoller Grimmjow immédiatement, s'il n'avait pas eu de self-control.

Tenant avec une poigne de fer les hanches juvéniles de son amant, l'Espada prit de l'élan encore et encore pour s'enterrer plus loin en lui. Plus loin il allait, plus Ichigo criait. Et plus Ichigo criait, plus il redoublait de tapes sur ses fesses.

Ces dernières étaient désormais d'un ton rose assez vif.

_Ah… encore! Gémit le roux en tournant légèrement son profil vers lui.

_Encore quoi? Demanda l'autre en se penchant lentement, sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements.

_Nn… encore, répéta l'autre, rouge comme une tomate.

Était-il rouge à cause de l'activité intensive qu'ils pratiquaient ou bien était-il gêné d'avoir à redemander une fessée?

_Encore quoi? Si tu m'le dis pas j'saurais pas c'que t'veux, répliqua l'autre avec un regard hautement pervers.

Ichigo resta silencieux un moment, appréciant de nouveau les coups de bassin de son amant. Mais il semblait attendre autre chose…

_Allez, dis-le! Grogna le bleuté en passant une main sur ses reins. J'sais qu'tu l'veux! Dis-le!

Ichigo retourna son visage à l'opposé, c'était gênant. Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il lui demander de dire… _ça_? Et tout haut en plus!

C'était un mal pour un bien, une façon de fêter leurs retrouvailles. Le jeune roux se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Au moins, dans cette position, personne ne verrait son visage embarrassé. Il n'aurait pas les yeux perçants de Grimmjow sur lui.

Alors que son amant le fit gémir une nouvelle fois, il se laissa aller au flot d'émotions qui le submergeait tout à coup :

_Allez, vas-y pervers! Donne-moi une grosse fessée!

Malgré la honte qui empourprait son visage, Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa propre phrase. C'était certes embarrassant et ce n'était pas du tout son style, mais c'était amusant! A quoi bon se cantiner dans la même routine chaque jour que Dieu faisait? Il fallait bien un peu changer, pour pimenter son quotidien. Et ça, Ichigo était d'accord pour tenter.

_C'est mieux, susurra le bleuté en venant suçoter le lobe de son oreille.

Et au moment ou Ichigo s'y attendait le moins, il vint abattre sa main sur la partie charnue de son postérieur. La main claqua comme un coup de fouet sur la peau dorée, et les vibrations engendrées par le geste se répercutèrent dans le ventre du plus jeune. Il laissa échapper un cri totalement incontrôlé, un cri qu'il n'avait jamais poussé, et laissa sa joue tomber contre la table.

_Encore, Grimm... Encore!

Cette fois-ci, Jaggerjack prit grand soin de donner sa fessée à l'instant même ou il atteignit la prostate du jeune homme. L'effet fut immédiat : Ichigo se contracta comme jamais autour de son membre et son poing frappa la table, alors qu'il se libérait sur la surface de bois. L'esprit embrumé et le corps tremblant, il parvint tout de même à rester sur ses pieds et écouta les derniers gémissements de son amant.

Grimmjow se libéra peu de temps après, à l'intérieur de son corps. Et au moment de la jouissance, il marmonna son prénom de façon divine.

*** ***

Ichigo avait été si exténué après qu'ils n'aient fait l'amour, que Grimmjow se trouva contraint de le porter jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Après avoir repris sa respiration, pendant de longues minutes, à genoux sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Jaggerjack transporta son jeune amant et le glissa sous les draps. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, désirant prendre une douche mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas de cet avis :

_Non…, Gémit-il.

L'orangé agrippa son bras et le força à se mettre au lit avec lui. Blottit dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de son héros, Ichigo s'endormit en une seconde.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le lit était vide. Tout au moins, Grimmjow n'était pas là. Surpris, il se redressa, s'assit dans le lit, étudiant la pièce. Avait-il rêvé? Grimmjow était-il réellement rentré?

Son cœur battait si fort, il ne voulait pas avoir seulement rêvé. Pour le savoir, il lui suffisait de sortir de cette piècee et de voir si Grimmjow était dans l'appartement mais… il avait peur de se retrouver face à la réalité. Et s'il avait vraiment rêvé?

En constatant qu'il était nu comme un ver et que ses fesses étaient douloureuses, il consentit à y croire. Difficilement, il s'extirpa des draps moites et remarqua la montre de marque du sexta sur la table de nuit. Un sourire franc, comme il était rare d'en voir sur son visage, s'afficha. Il caressa du bout des doigts le cuir du bracelet. La trotteuse courait naïvement sur le cadran, ne se souciant guère des répercussions qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la vie de celui qui l'observait. Les aiguilles blanches affichaient encore l'heure de Tokyo.

Ichigo fronça ses sourcils un instant. Grimmjow avait donc passé ces trois semaines au Japon. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pendant trois longues semaines? Et aussi : il semblait être rentré précipitamment, puisqu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de régler sa montre à l'heure de Wellington.

Il soupira. Ca n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il faisait confiance à Grimmjow. S'il désirait lui dire ce qu'il avait fait pendant ce laps de temps, alors il l'écouterait. Mais s'il ne lui en parlait pas, il oublierait cette période néfaste pour lui.

Il sortit de la chambre et trouva Jaggerjack dans la cuisine, dissimulé derrière un journal. Sur la table de la cuisine, un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel quatre étoiles l'attendait.

_Hé… tu es levé depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il pour faire remarquer sa présence.

_Mmm, marmonna l'autre en baissant son journal. Plus d'une heure.

Ichigo s'attabla face à lui. Le bleuté referma son journal et l'observa se verser une tasse de café puis détailler ce qu'il y avait à manger. Un large sourire enfantin se dessina alors sur le visage de Kurosaki. Des croissants! Il avait toujours adoré en manger le matin, même si c'était plutôt rare qu'il en profite. Le croissant n'était pas la pâtisserie nationale au Japon…

Et avec un large sourire, il croqua un morceau. La pure joie pouvait se lire sur son visage et Grimmjow eut un rire amusé :

_J'suis allé les chercher c'matin, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son journal en main.

_Vraiment? Demanda l'autre, de plus en plus aux anges. Pour moi?

Le bleuté haussa les épaules et se dissimula derrière son journal :

__'our 'oi…_

Ce fut tout ce que Ichigo put entendre. Grimmjow avait maronné un « pour toi » dans sa moustache. Mais c'était déjà bien assez pour combler le roux jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Grimmjow voulait lui faire plaisir, il était vraiment là avec lui et ils s'apprêtaient à vivre une réelle vie de couple.

Que pouvait-il demander de plus?

Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas besoin d'entendre de la bouche de Grimmjow qu'il l'aimait. Les intentions qu'il avait à son égard étaient bien plus importantes que trois petits mots…

Ce matin-là, Ichigo était d'une humeur admirable, comme jamais auparavant. Bien qu'il se soit levé tard, le petit couple prit sa douche ensemble, enchaîna papouilles sur papouilles puis sortit pour trouver un restaurant japonais.

Ichigo, qui avait appris à connaître la ville grâce à Kensei avait déjà repéré un restaurant de ce type dans le centre ville, et le bleuté en fut surpris.

_Kensei et moi on a fait le tour de la ville une ou deux fois, expliqua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul sans que je ne sache où trouver quoi.

Grimmjow resta silencieux. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et il était déjà plus de quatorze heures. Ichigo ne tenait pas en place. Non seulement, il arborait un sourire aussi large que la cicatrice sur la poitrine de Jaggerjack mais en plus, sa bonne humeur semblait contagieuse.

Même Grimmjow semblait s'être détendu.

_Kensei, hein? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire cruel. Muguruma?

_Bah oui, répondit l'autre. Il s'est beaucoup inquiété pour moi. Il a pris soin de moi, d'ailleurs je l'appellerai toute à l'heure, il doit savoir que tu es revenu maintenant. Hallibel a dû le prévenir.

Grimmjow racla sa gorge plusieurs fois.

_Pris soin de toi? Ca veut dire quoi ça? Cracha-t-il.

Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent vers lui. Son visage avait retrouvé son inquiétude.

_Ca veut dire qu'il m'a beaucoup aidé! Répliqua-t-il. Il était là quand j'étais seul, il m'appelait tous les jours et…

_Content pour toi, le coupa le bleuté avec toute la haine du monde.

Le roux resta planté au milieu du trottoir. Alors que le sexta continuait ses pas en direction de leur immeuble. Il observa la silhouette musclée s'éloigner de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait?

Instantanément, Ichigo se sentit coupable. Son ventre se tordit douloureusement : et si… et si Grimmjow était jaloux?

Il reprit alors ses esprits et rejoignit en courant son amant. Il lui prit le bras et s'y accrocha, marchant un moment dans le silence côte à côte.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta-t-il d'une voix timide.

_T'sais pas c'que j'crois alors tais-toi, cracha l'autre.

_Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi?! Je n'ai rien fait que je sache, si?

Grimmjow retira son bras de sa poigne :

_Tu parles d'ce type comme s'il te manquait!

Il traversa la rue et Ichigo resta une nouvelle fois planté au milieu du trottoir. Alors c'était vraiment ça : Grimmjow était vraiment jaloux.

Il l'observa pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Ses yeux prirent soudain une lueur morose. Lui qui s'était attendu à vivre le bonheur parfait, venait d'atterrir brutalement sur le béton de ce trottoir. Le petit nuage s'était envolé, les problèmes étaient de nouveau là. Il attendit de longues minutes ainsi, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que penser. Puis, il entra dans le hall de l'immeuble et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il trouva le bleuté dans la cuisine, en train de manger ce qu'ils étaient allés chercher.

_Merci de m'avoir attendu, fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant face à lui.

Grimmjow resta muet. Bon sang, il lui faisait la tête maintenant, avec ça? Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils mangèrent en silence, un silence trop lourd. Le roux se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'avait même plus faim! Pourquoi, après tout devait-il se sentir coupable? Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable d'avoir un ami! Et même s'il savait que Kensei était amoureux de lui, il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'avait rien fait! Il ne l'avait pas trompé!

Dès qu'il eut terminé de manger, Grimmjow se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

Le roux garda les yeux fixés sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux. Il avait horreur de ce genre de situation, mais à cet instant, il en voulait à Grimmjow de gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Il gâchait cette journée avec sa stupide jalousie? Alors Ichigo allait également y mettre du sien!

_Tu aimes toujours Il Forte, hein?

Et voilà, il avait osé le dire, enfin!

Le bleuté stoppa sa marche, arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement stupéfait. Comme il ne réagissait pas plus, Ichigo poursuivit :

_Ici il n'y en avait que pour lui. Partout. Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagit en entrant ici, hein? J'étais heureux?

Ichigo se leva, sentant sa gorge devenir de plus en plus sèche.

_Toutes ces photos me donnent envie de vomir et pourtant, je ne t'ai pas fait de scène que je sache! Pourquoi tu fais une montagne de Kensei, hein? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amis?

Grimmjow se retourna lentement vers lui. Pendant un instant, le roux crut que la tempête allait se lever, que le bleuté allait hausser le ton et partir dans une colère noire. C'est pour cela qu'il reprit. Sans doute toutes ces paroles ne feraient que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, autant tout avouer :

_Moi aussi je veux te voir comme ça! s'écria-t-il en pointant son index sur sa propre poitrine. Moi aussi j'ai droit à ces photos et toutes ces choses que vous avez faites ensemble! Tu crois peut-être que je me moquais de te voir avec un autre homme?! Tu croyais sans doute que je me tairais et que je jouerais au petit naïf de dix-neuf ans qui ne veut pas contrarier le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec un homme qui en aime un autre!

Kurosaki reprit son souffle. Il n'aurait jamais pensé aller aussi loin dans ses reproches. Mais il avait tout sortit, comme ça. Ca soulageait son coeur certes, mais désormais c'est une culpabilité grandissante qui envahit son esprit. Qu'allait dire Grimmjow? Allait-il lui dire qu'il aimait toujours Il Forte et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Et que donc, il pouvait s'en aller?

L'orangé porta une main à son coeur. Il regrettait désormais. Il regrettait d'avoir dit tout cela. Si Grimmjow le quittait, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Mais le bleuté se contenta de souffler :

_Où sont les photos?

Le cœur du roux s'arrêta sous l'émotion. Il voulait ces photos? Pourquoi? Il tenait tant que ça à ses photos de lui et Il Forte?

Il baissa les yeux dans un élan de culpabilité :

_Kensei les as rangées ensemble et les a planquées, expliqua-t-il. J'ignore où elles sont.

Savoir que Grimmjow s'était inquiété de ces photos avait fait mal à Kurosaki. Mais après tout, à quoi s'était-il attendu? Il Forte avait sans doute été l'amour de sa vie, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il l'avait oublié?

Il ne serait jamais de taille à rivaliser avec le frère de Szayel. Jamais, Grimmjow n'oublierait son ex-amant.

_Mais, si tu veux les retrouver je t'aiderai. Après tout, elles doivent pas être bien loin.

_Non.

Ichigo releva ses yeux vers le visage carré :

_Quoi, non?

_J'veux pas les retrouver, elles sont bien où elles sont.

Il fit un pas en direction du plus jeune, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste. Il observa la main du turquoise se tendre dans sa direction et effleurer ses cheveux.

_Ichi, t'es trop con, tu l'sais ça? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Le plus jeune se sentit piqué à vif. Comment pouvait-il l'insulter et sourire de la sorte dans un moment pareil? Il serra les dents :

_C'est toi qui es con! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué! Et à quel point ces… photos elles… elles m'ont…

_Tais-toi!

La grande main puissante attrapa son épaule et l'étreinte chaude entoura bientôt le plus jeune qui soupira de bien être.

_Laisse ces photos où elles sont, bébé, trancha-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Se demanda Ichigo. Qu'il tirait un trait sur son ex? Qu'il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses affaires? Qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il souffre?

Peu importe ce que Grimmjow avait vraiment derrière la tête : son attention était la meilleure de toutes et Kurosaki se sentit voler sur un petit nuage de bonheur. A nouveau.

Il ne répliqua pas. Il voulait juste clore le dossier, éviter le sujet "Il Forte" jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, même s'il savait au fond de lui que cet ex-amant reviendrait sur le tapis, un moment ou un autre.

Il espérait seulement que Kensei avait correctement caché ces photos, pour ne pas qu'ils tombent dessus par hasard. Si ça se trouvait : Kensei les avait emportées avec lui. Ou encore : il les avait jetées. Comment Grimmjow réagirait-il?

Mais il ne voulait plus y penser à présent. Il releva la tête, souhaitant demander s'il ne voulait pas faire un petit round dans la chambre à coucher, histoire de se défouler, mais il fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Grimmjow releva le visage et relâcha son amant. Est-ce que le bleuté avait des amis ici, en Nouvelle-Zélande? Qui pouvait sonner ici? Le roux fronça les sourcils et imagina le pire : et si on les avait retrouvés? Si un quelconque allié de Schiffer ou d'Ichimaru... Non, il divaguait! Ca ne devait être qu'un voisin ou quelque chose du genre.

Le turquoise disparut dans l'entrée et Ichigo entreprit alors de débarrasser la table.

Il entendit alors son amant ouvrir la porte. Une voix s'éleva alors, autoritaire et peu amicale :

_Grimm, faut qu'on parle.

* * *

_**Je ferai de mon mieux pour mettre la suite d'ici une semaine mais bon, je ne garantie rien.**_


	26. Celui qui montait en grade

_**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore voté, merci de bien vouloir passer sur mon profil ou un sondage vous attend, concernant un éventuel OS ou flashback de « Kurenai club ». Merci beaucoup ^^**_

_**Distorsion02 : Merci pour ton soutient ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne fais pas partie des personnes qui m'ont insulté. Je ne faisais pas référence à toi, j'espère que tu l'as compris. La personne a qui je m'adressais a très certainement dû se reconnaître. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de toi! ^^  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Titre** : Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre** : Celui qui montait en grade.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

* * *

**Celui qui montait en grade.**

_**~ Pénitencier de Tokyo, le jour de la mort d'Ulquiorra ~**_

Grimmjow s'assit lentement sur une chaise qui lui broya les fesses. L'immense pièce du parloir du pénitencier était frigorifique, lugubre et agrémentée de quelques tables miteuses et chaises décapitées.

Quelque peu nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et bougea sur sa chaise, pour s'adosser au montant.

Il avait encore deux heures devant lui.

D'un œil scrutateur, il observa les autres détenus et leurs visiteurs se trouvant dans la salle. Au premier abord, personne ne lui sembla suspicieux. Cependant, il savait qu'il prenait d'énormes risques en visitant Schiffer de la sorte.

Le Gotei, l'avait briefé et entraîné pour qu'il tue Ulquiorra, pas pour qu'il vienne lui faire la causette pendant les heures autorisées.

Le bleuté le savait : si le Gotei apprenait qu'il était là en ce moment, c'était lui qui se ferait butter. Même si, curieusement, il se doutait que l'organisation puisse l'abattre. Il était un trop gros as dans leur manche, une trop belle arme flambant neuve et très onéreuse. Pourquoi voudraient-ils se débarrasser de lui?

Mais malgré ce sentiment, il ne pouvait se réfréner; il avait la sensation qu'on l'observait. Peut-être était-ce sa nervosité, peut-être était-ce une simple impression...

Fermant les yeux une seconde, il reprit ses esprits. Par la petite lucarne sur sa gauche, la lumière du soleil filtrait, malgré le fait qu'un imposant gardien en bouchait l'accès. Le soleil brillait très fort aujourd'hui et laissait passer quelques rayons oranges.

Oranges...

_Merde..., murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

Et voilà qu'il y pensait à nouveau! Ses pensées en étaient emplies jour et nuit. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce gamin en un tel moment? Il s'était juré de mener sa mission à bien, sans ce genre de pensées. Et ensuite, seulement ensuite, pourrait-il se laisser aller. Mais pas maintenant, pas maintenant!

Il voulait chasser Ichigo de son esprit, mais n'y parvenait pas. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il aurait tout fait pour enlever l'expression terrorisée que son visage arborait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment-là, et même tout de suite... Il se rappelait, comme si c'était hier, de sa peau velouté couleur miel, de l'odeur qu'elle avait. Il se souvenait de ses yeux ambrés, de sa bouche étirée en un sourire toujours franc. Il parvenait encore à se remémorer ce froncement de sourcils si particulier, et l'expression intense qu'il avait au moment de la jouissance...

Il sursauta tout à coup, se rendant compte qu'il avait des pensées érotiques en plein milieu d'un parloir de prison. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, et prit un air sérieux et presque antipathique.

S'il était là, ce matin, s'il était venu visiter celui qui avait trahi l'Espada c'était pour recueillir un certain nombre d'informations. Pour son compte personnel évidemment, mais aussi pour le compte de l'Espada. Il ne suivait aucun ordre, ni de Stark, ni d'Hallibel. Il agissait de sa propre volonté, désireux d'en savoir plus sur ceux qui l'avaient sauvé et engagé. Et Ulquiorra était le seul qui puisse le renseigner désormais. Il avait comme l'impression que l'ex-cuatro ne verrait aucun inconvénient à lui en parler.

Il releva la tête alors qu'un garde du pénitencier avançait vers lui. Entre ses mains, le prisonnier Ulquiorra Schiffer, menotté et vêtue de sa tenue de détenu.

Les yeux verts si froids se posèrent sur lui avec étonnement. C'était la première fois que Schiffer était si surpris. Le turquoise, en ressentit une certaine excitation, un plaisir non caché puisqu'il étira un large sourire sadique.

_Comment ça va, mon pote? Demanda Jaggerjack en croisant ses bras sur la table.

Face à lui, le brun resta muet. Ses poignets liés par le fer reposaient sur ses cuisses, immobiles.

_Tu es venu me tuer?

Jaggerjack tiqua. Sa langue émit un bruit de claquement contre son palais, et il remua la tête en signe de négation.

_Pourquoi j'voudrais t'butter, hein? T'as un truc à t'reprocher?

Ulquiorra soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. La situation, pour lui, avait beaucoup changé. Il était enfermé ici, désormais, et n'en sortirait sans doute jamais.

_Grimmjow, permets-moi de te parler franchement.

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils. Il lui demandait la permission pour parler maintenant? Comme un gamin? C'était quoi ce bin's?

_J't'en prie.

Ulquiorra le fixa de ses grandes opales. Sans doute avait-il quelque chose d'important à dire, mais le bleuté ne pouvait deviner quoi.

Aussi, il le trouvait beaucoup trop résigné pour un ex-patron de la mafia enfermé ici depuis quelques temps déjà. Il le trouvait résolu, près à accepter son destin. Et Jaggerjack savait pertinemment que Schiffer ne l'avait pas cru une seconde : il savait bel et bien qu'il était là pour le tuer.

_Où est Ichigo?

Grimmjow manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Il eut un mouvement brusque vers l'avant et finit par éclater de rire :

_T'rigoles ou quoi? T'crois vraiment que j'vais t'dire où se planque Ichi?

_Donc, tu le caches bien.

Grimmjow sortit les dents. Quoiqu'il dise, il fallait toujours que Ulquiorra en retire des informations bénéfiques pour lui. Ca avait toujours été comme cela; depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les deux au « Kurenai club », depuis le temps qu'ils couchaient ensemble...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Le bleuté observait le grand visage mince face à lui. Et il osa se demander comment diable avait-il fait pour être excité par cet homme? Parce qu'au « Kurenai club » il n'avait pas le choix. Il était devenu le client attitré du brun par pure chance, ou plutôt parce que Schiffer l'avait choisi. Ulquiorra avait sans doute tout prévu, sachant déjà que Grimmjow était le sexta Espada et compagnie. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il tout de même continué à coucher avec lui?

Grimmjow se devait d'être honnête. Pendant de longs mois, il avait couché avec cet homme à un rythme allant de deux à trois fois par semaines. Il ne s'en était jamais plaint, il n'avait jamais vomi son dîner ensuite, il ne s'était jamais réveillé en pleine nuit après en avoir fait des cauchemars.

Ulquiorra avait été un partenaire à la hauteur. A sa hauteur.

Mais la réalité était là : qu'il ait ou non aimer faire l'amour avec lui n'avait plus d'intérêt. Le « Kurenai club » n'était plus leur centre d'intérêt.

Apparemment, les deux hommes partageaient maintenant un centre d'intérêt commun : un certain rouquin…

_Je ne parle pas pour moi, reprit Ulquiorra, je parle pour toi. Je présume que si tu caches ce garçon, c'est bien pour une raison. Mais je l'ignore. J'ignore pourquoi tu sembles si attaché à lui. Quoiqu'il en soit Grimmjow, ne tombe pas dans le piège du Gotei. Ca serait faire une grave erreur. Il te suffit d'une fois avec eux, et telle une mante religieuse, ils te boufferont.

Un sourcil bleu se leva bien haut.

Grimmjow n'était pas un imbécile. Il pouvait bien se comporter comme tel, mais il était loin d'être un nigaud tombé de la dernière pluie. Qu'est-ce que Ulquiorra tentait de faire? De l'aider?

_Dis-en plus.

Ulquiorra étira un très mince sourire. Il savait que ce genre de réactions de sa part pouvait surprendre son interlocuteur - pour peur qu'il sache que le brun ne souriait jamais - et fut donc amusé en constatant la mine étonnée de son visiteur.

_Je vais te rendre la tâche plus facile, Grimmjow. Je préfère être tué par ta main que par celle d'un des membres du Gotei, dont j'ignore jusqu'au nom et au visage. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer deux ou trois choses sur eux. Sache que si tu prends la décision de me tuer, tu l'auras fait en leur nom. Tu auras agit pour eux, dans leur but. Le Gotei n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste. Ils aiment ce qui a de la valeur ce qui peut leur rapporter de l'argent ou liquider leurs adversaires. Tu es la poule aux œufs d'or, Grimmjow. Ne te voile pas la face en pensant qu'ils vont arrêter de te poursuivre après cela…

_Comment veux-tu que j'fasse? Ils menacent Ichi!

_Mph… Lorsque tu entames un bras de fer avec le Gotei 13, mieux vaut ne pas avoir d'attaches. Mieux vaut éviter tout sentiment et ne posséder aucun objet de valeur. Ils l'utiliseront contre toi, sois-en certain. Ils vont se jouer de ton point faible aussi facilement que je me suis joué de toi pendant des mois.

_Ta gueule…

Schiffer s'adossa contre sa chaise qui grinça désagréablement et laissa échapper un soupir.

_Lorsque j'ai commencé à m'associer avec Ichimaru-sama, je savais ce que je risquais. Je ne suis pas homme à chercher vengeance, je n'ai pas de sentiment aussi exigüe. Mais j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, Grimmjow.

_Dans tes rêves, ouais!

Schiffer se pencha vers lui.

A cet instant, Grimmjow crut que la salle entière avait cessé de faire du bruit, il était certain qu'on les écoutait, qu'on pouvait les entendre, que le Gotei était là, quelque part, à l'affut.

Une soudaine nervosité monta en lui.

_Lorsque tu m'auras tué, chuchota Ulquiorra, profite de ta vie. Profites-en avant qu'ils ne te la prennent. Je veux que tu refuses toutes les propositions qu'ils te feront, refuse-les, ne te laisse pas appâter par le gain qu'ils te proposeront.

_J'me fous du fric!

_Oh? Vraiment? Demanda le brun avec un sourire en coin qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Dans ce cas, il semblerait que tu sois encore plus dans une mauvaise posture.

Il se recula de nouveau et laissa ses grands yeux verts parcourir la salle des visiteurs. Le bleuté, étira une grimace, il semblait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_Pourquoi? Souffla-t-il alors.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, Grimmjow : avoir des sentiments sera ta plus grande faiblesse. Et à mes yeux aujourd'hui, tu es l'homme le plus faible que j'ai jamais vu.

Grimmjow serra les poings et se releva brusquement, faisant grincer sa chaise au sol. Au même moment, deux gardes se précipitèrent sur eux, croyant à une bagarre. Mais Jaggerjack resta immobile, ses yeux plantés dans les opales émeraudes.

Il avait osé dire ça? Comment pouvait-il le savoir?

_Tu vois, reprit Schiffer, ton point faible est déjà un sujet très sensible. Que feras-tu si on menace de te l'enlever? Ou pire…. Qui sait?

Grimmjow tapa du poing sur la table.

Les deux gardes présents, sursautèrent et n'osèrent même pas le retenir. La rage qu'il affichait à cet instant, n'avait pas de nom.

Lentement, l'index du bleuté se leva dans la direction du visage blanc et stoïque :

_J'vais les refuser leurs PUTAIN de propositions, t'peux m'croire! Et s'ils touchent à un cheveux, UN SEUL PUTAIN de cheveux d'Ichi, j'leur coupe la tête! T'as compris?

_Ce n'est pas moi qu'il s'agit de convaincre. Après tout… d'ici quelques minutes, je ne serai plus de ce monde, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow?

Les deux hommes s'observèrent de longs instants. Le calme le plus plat s'était fait dans la salle. Même les gardiens de prison présents observaient les deux hommes comme s'ils visionnaient un film de cinéma. C'était irréel.

Grimmjow se redressa finalement, après de longues secondes tendues, et soupira :

_Dans c'cas, j'te dis Adieu. Salue Satan d'ma part!

_Dois-je également te réserver une place en Enfer avec moi?

Le sexta eut un rire sadique, en coin :

_Ouais...

Jaggerjack tourna rapidement les talons et sortit de la pièce. Ses pas résonnèrent longuement sur le sol poussiéreux, et les gardes vinrent à nouveau saisir le brun pour le ramener en cellule. Ce dernier, suivit scrupuleusement le dos de Jaggerjack jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de son champ de vision.

Puis, lorsque la silhouette carrée se fut évanouie de son champ de vision, le léger sourire qu'il arborait disparut, en une fraction de seconde.

_C'est dommage, murmura-t-il sans que le gardien qui le tenait ne puisse l'entendre. Ces quelques mois... avec toi, auront été trop courts. Mais je me fais une joie de mourir de ton fait, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

* * *

_**~ Wellington, Nouvelle-Zélande ~**_

_Grimm, faut qu'on parle.

Ichigo tendit l'oreille. Il délaissa son bol à peine lavée dans l'évier et resta immobile un long moment, entendant la porte se refermer dans un claquement sonore. Depuis la cuisine, il entendait clairement des talons claquer sur le sol, le visiteur venait d'entrer et apparemment, Grimmjow n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

_J'peux savoir c'que tu fous là? Demanda le sexta, visiblement agacé.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Même pas une journée qu'il était là et le boulot venait même le poursuivre jusque chez lui, ici?

Bon sang, quand tous leurs embêtements cesseraient-ils de les poursuivre?

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea dans l'entrée, de plus en plus inquiet. Il connaissait la voix féminine qui venait de s'exprimer.

Dans l'entrée, Grimmjow faisait face à une Hallibel très inquiète. Elle tourna ses beaux yeux bleus clairs dans sa direction et salua le jeune homme rapidement.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? Demanda le rouquin, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le bleuté soupira et invita sa collègue à passer dans la cuisine. Dans un silence religieux les trois prirent place autour de la table. Si la blonde savait ce qu'ils y avaient fait la veille, elle n'oserait certainement pas poser ses coudes dessus, pensa le roux.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler :

_Stark m'a prévenu que tu étais là, et je suis venue, parce que je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Et aussi parce que je voulais aussi te dire une chose importante.

_Quelle chose importante? questionna Grimmjow en prenant un air agacé.

Elle prit une inspiration profonde et souffla :

_Se faire utiliser par le Gotei 13 c'est entrer dans un jeu dangereux, Grimm. Le Gotei 13 est une organisation fantôme, reprit-elle, mais ne les sous-estime pas! Ils t'ont sauvé? Ne crois pas qu'ils sont de ton côté pour autant. Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait faire à Schiffer alors…

_Je sais.

Ichigo posa une tasse de café devant Hallibel et une autre devant Grimmjow, puis resta debout à côté de son amant, les sourcils froncés. Le bleu vint poser une main sur la hanche du roux et cette proximité sembla surprendre la jeune femme :

_Alors vous deux, vous êtes bel et bien…

_Ouaip, acquiesça Grimmjow avec un large sourire. T'es jalouse peut-être?

Même si Ichigo ne pouvait pas voir le bas du visage de la blonde plantureuse, caché par le col de sa veste blanche, il put aisément déceler la naissance d'un sourire chez elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel la blonde porta la tasse à ses lèvres en baissant le haut de son col. Ichigo ne la quitta pas des yeux et eut un hoquet choqué, mais cependant silencieux. Le bas du visage d'Hallibel était entièrement brûlé. Sa peau était rouge et craquelée, en totale contradiction avec le reste de son visage. Au dessus du nez de l'Espada blonde, la peau était halée et belle, un grain de peau fin et parfait.

Ichigo se demanda alors ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle brûlure chez elle. Sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais…

_Avec la mort de Nell et celle d'Ulquiorra, nous perdons deux numéros importants de l'organisation, reprit-elle en reposant sa tasse sur la table. Le commandement de l'OTAN a demandé à Stark de palier à ses manques.

_Ah oui? Et comment?

Les yeux bleus d'Hallibel fixèrent intensément le bleuté et Ichigo la sentit venir de loin. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire :

_Tu vas passer numéro 3.

Grimmjow manqua recracher la totalité de sa gorgée de café et se pencha vivement vers elle :

_T'as fumé un truc?!! S'écria-t-il. Moi, numéro 3?!! Je ne sais même pas gérer ma propre vie comment veux-tu que je gère l'équipe sur le terrain?!!

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra. Si Grimmjow passait numéro 3 de l'Espada, il pouvait dire adieu à sa vie de couple avec lui. Son amant serait sans arrêt en déplacement…

_Tu ne peux pas refuser, Grimm, tu passeras numéro 3. Mais Stark a revu les affectations des numéros. Je serai désormais la seule responsable de l'équipe sur le terrain. Stark a engagé une sorte de « numéro 2 bis » pour le suppléer à la base. Lilinette qu'elle s'appelle, enfin bon bref! Je reprends donc les tâches qui étaient affectées au numéro 3.

_Donc, en toute logique, je deviens en quelque sorte le numéro 4?

_Mmm, acquiesça-t-elle.

Les yeux turquoises se levèrent alors en direction d'Ichigo et celui-ci observa avec inquiétude son amant.

_Tu tombes mal, Hallibel, reprit alors le turquoise sans quitter des yeux son amant. J'allais justement promettre à bébé d'me casser de l'Espada.

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il allait abandonner l'Espada pour… pour lui? Hallibel semblait elle aussi gober les mouches dans son col de veste, choquée par la soudaine vérité.

_M...M...Mais... Mais Grimm, tu...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire. Le roux la pensait mieux préparée à de tels chocs. Mais à l'instant même, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il fronça gravement les sourcils et serra les poings :

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Espada! Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes quelque chose que tu…

_J'regretterai rien du tout! Le coupa Jaggerjack. J'ai encore l'droit d'prendre mes décisions, tu crois pas?

_Arrête! Enchaîna l'autre en saisissant la main qui était posée sur sa hanche. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas envie de quitter l'Espada! Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir coupable, d'être celui pour qui on fait des sacrifices. T'en as déjà assez fait comme ça! T'as compris?!!

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta de se retourner vers Hallibel et désigna du pouce son amant :

_Il fout les j'tons quand il s'énerve, t'trouves pas?

_Grimm…, répliqua l'autre, exaspéré.

Mais Jaggerjack ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Il lança un regard désolé en direction de la blonde qui soupira, déçue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction, mais encore moins à ce que Ichigo tienne tête à son amant.

Le bleuté se leva alors en prenant appui sur la table, puis s'excusa auprès de la seconda :

_Je reviens.

Il attrapa Ichigo par le col de son tee-shirt et le traina jusque dans le salon. Le roux s'y laissa trainer, stupéfait et quelque peu en colère :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?! Lui demanda-t-il.

_Si j'reste dans l'Espada, c'pas ici que j'vivrai!

L'orangé sentit son estomac se tordre. Il le savait, il le savait bien. Il n'ignorait pas qu'occuper un poste important dans l'Espada allait l'obliger à vivre au Japon la plupart du temps. Ou tout du moins pas en Nouvelle-Zélande. Ce qui signifiait : vie à deux, zéro pointé! A moins qu'il ne rentre lui aussi au Japon. Mais il avait l'impression que le sexta ne le laisserait pas quitter ce pays...

_Je sais, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais je ne veux pas être égoïste. Évidemment que je suis au courant qu'on ne pourra pas être ensemble si… si tu travailles encore pour l'Espada, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu la quittes.

_J'comprends pas, avoua l'autre en secouant la tête. C'est encore un truc que j'capte pas, c'est ça? Un truc de mec amoureux ou un bordel du genre?

_Quoi?

Kurosaki étira un sourire. Grimmjow semblait tel une poule avec un couteau : il ne semblait pas du tout comprendre qu'il faisait ça simplement pour lui. Il avait beau avoir vécu une longue relation avec son ex, mais il semblait tel un enfant de cinq ans qui ne comprenait pas les principes d'un couple.

_Ce que je veux dire, reprit Ichigo en déposant sa joue sur l'épaule de son amant, c'est que je sais comme tu es : tu aimes le sang, tu aimes ce job! Stark est ton meilleur ami, Hallibel et les autres… Tu as travaillé longtemps pour l'Espada, tu as ta vie avec cette organisation, je ne veux pas t'enlever ça. C'est ta vie et… et c'est tout. Tu comprends?

_Non.

_Bordel, mais t'es bouché ou quoi?! S'écria-t-il en relevant son visage pour faire face à celui du sexta.

_Vous entretuez pas quand même! Lança Hallibel depuis la cuisine.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel. Il était certain que le bleuté le faisait exprès, juste pour le faire enrager. Et en plus de cela, ils ne pouvaient même pas se disputer tranquilles!

_Tu finiras pas m'tuer, bébé. Moi pas comprendre homme aux cheveux oranges, lança-t-il en gratifiant son menton d'une pichenette de l'index.

Le rouquin étira une grimace mais ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Ne parle pas comme ça, ça te va trop bien, répliqua-t-il. Et puis…

Le jeune homme se colla au corps de son amant et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, surprenant l'Espada qui ouvrit des yeux étonné :

_Si tu n'es plus un membre de l'Espada, si tu ne fais plus tous ces trucs super risqués et tout ça… Tu vas perdre ton sex appel, chéri. Je pourrais me lasser…

_Oh oh! Qui t'appelle chéri, là?

_Sois un peu sérieux…

_Mais j'suis sérieux, souffla-t-il en empoignant ses hanches et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. P'tet' que t'as raison en fait…

_Évidemment que j'ai raison!

_Si j'ai plus mon arme, si j'tue plus, t'vas m'quitter, p'tet?

_Qui sait? Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Grimmjow lui, ne riait pas. Il pencha de nouveau son visage vers le sien et fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres de son amant. Il chatouilla délicatement sa lèvre supérieure et dériva jusqu'à son oreille, où il chuchota :

_Si tu m'quittes, j'te tue! T'entends?

Kurosaki se figea.

Un courant électrique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et lui fit dresser les poils des jambes. Il déglutit difficilement :

_Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

_J'le redirai pas une troisième fois : si tu m'quittes, j'te tue, Ichi!

Et il avait dit ça, ses yeux perçants plantés dans ceux du plus jeune. Et il avait dit ça, en tenant son menton entre ses doigts, assez durement.

Aussi simplement qu'on commandait dans un fast-food.

_P… pourquoi crois-tu que…

_T'a compris?! Répéta-t-il en sortant les dents.

Ichigo prit soudain peur.

_Ou… Oui.

Il croisa le regard turquoise et y resta accroché.

Non, en fait, il n'avait pas peur de lui. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, mais du désir. Une sorte d'excitation incontrôlée. Voir Grimmjow être si _possessif_, le remplissait d'un bonheur sans nom!

_Re… redis-le. Encore une fois, demanda-t-il en caressant le nez de l'Espada du bout du sien.

_Quoi? Que j'te tuerai si tu m'quittes? En fait, j'te laisserai même pas m'quitter. J'te tuerai avant que tu m'largues! Okay?

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Il déposa son front contre celui de son amant et soupira.

_Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je vais te quitter, murmura-t-il, t'es vraiment trop con!

_C'est pas d'la plaisanterie. J'te tranche la gorge si tu…

_C'est bon j'ai compris! Le coupa-t-il. Tu fais toujours autant dans la finesse, Grimmjow!

_Mouais…, cracha l'autre avec une grimace.

Il se sortit alors de son étreinte et rejoignit rapidement la cuisine. Le roux, lui, resta un moment seul dans le salon. Il étira un sourire mitigé et finit par rejoindre les deux autres.

_Pas la peine de vous disputer les amoureux, lança Hallibel en poussant un soupir. Vous m'avez même pas laissé finir. J'allais dire que Stark ne veut pas que tu quittes la Nouvelle-Zélande. Donc, tu vas rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il te donne d'autres ordres.

_Pourquoi? Demanda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. Il veut me ménager peut-être?

_Non, disons seulement qu'il veut juste voir comment vont tourner les choses avec le Gotei 13.

_Comment ça?

Le sexta fronça les sourcils, et le roux, très intéressé, pris place à côté de lui.

_Stark est persuadé qu'ils t'ont utilisé pour, certes, se blanchir dans la mort de Schiffer, mais aussi pour te tester. Ils sont intéressés par toi, Grimm. Nul doute qu'ils veulent te faire entrer dans le Gotei.

Grimmjow resta muet cette fois-ci, ce qui n'était pas son habitude. Ichigo comprit alors que quelque chose le tracassait, ou alors, cette nouvelle le laissait vraiment sans voix, comme aucune autre nouvelle auparavant.

_J'vois, finit-il par dire dans un soupir. Stark n'a pas à s'en faire, il sait que j'le laisserais jamais tomber.

_Il le sait, en effet.

Le bleuté se leva soudain de sa chaise et se plaça face à la fenêtre, les mains sur les hanches. Ichigo avait rarement vu son visage aussi préoccupé. Hallibel croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsque quelque chose la contrariait.

_Ils ont voulu m'tester, reprit-il comme s'il voulait se l'entendre dire lui-même pour l'accepter. Et maintenant? Ils ont vu que j'pouvais faire ce qu'ils voulaient alors quoi? Ils vont m'contacter, m'visiter, quoi?

_On en a aucune idée. C'est pour ça que Stark veut que tu restes ici. Le Gotei saura où te trouver si tu restes ici.

_Et s'ils viennent, je suis censé faire quoi moi?

_Rester toi-même, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Génial ta réponse! Ca m'aide beaucoup merci! répliqua-t-il en levant les deux pouces.

Il y eut un autre silence. L'orangé baissa les yeux tristement, abandonnant du regard le profil inquiet de son amant. Les problèmes revenaient encore les trouver. Ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre librement sa relation avec Grimmjow?

Lorsque Hallibel quitta l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard, le bleuté était toujours debout, face à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Le roux se colla à son dos, entourant ses bras autour de son torse et laissant glisser ses lèvres dans son cou.

Mais ce dernier se contenta de pousser un soupir et de le repoussa doucement :

_Faut que j'prenne l'air.

Il se dirigea dans l'entrée, empoigna une veste et sortit sans un mot, ni un regard de plus.

Ichigo était resté planté là, au milieu de la cuisine, le cœur battant et les yeux implorants. Pourquoi Grimmjow semblait-il si préoccupé par tout ça? Le fait que le Gotei 13 s'intéresse à lui semblait le mettre dans un tel état de nervosité. Le roux ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même pendant l'affaire sur Ulquiorra, le bleuté n'avait pas été si préoccupé…

Il soupira longuement. Il lui semblait qu'il retombait dans la spirale destructrice du mois dernier, lorsqu'il avait été engagé au « Kurenai club », lorsqu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow et lorsque Ulquiorra avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui.

Mais visiblement, comme l'avait dit Hallibel, le Gotei 13 semblait être une organisation puissante. Qui étaient-ils exactement? Ichigo voulait le savoir.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et pris en main son ordinateur portable et se connecta sur internet pour afficher le page de recherche de Google. Il tapa simplement « Gotei 13 » dans la barre de recherche.

« 2 420 000 résultats trouvés en 1,05 secondes » disait la barre en haut à droite.

_Bordel!

Cette organisation lui était peut-être inconnue, mais apparemment, elle n'était pas inconnue aux yeux de tout le monde!

Il cliqua sur le premier lien qui menait à un site d'un quotidien anglais. Un immense article relatant une manifestation qui avait mal tourné, deux ans plus tôt, s'étala sous ses yeux. Et rien qu'en lisant les premières lignes, Ichigo comprit. Les partisans du Gotei 13, un peu partout dans le monde semblaient être connus pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Plusieurs manifestations qui avaient mal tournées, dans des pays menés par un dictateur; des actions de vandalisme contre un riche homme d'affaires soupçonné d'être un haut responsable du Gotei... L'organisation n'avait pas que des fidèles, elle avait également des ennemis.

Les affrontements avec les autorités semblaient violents, la plupart du temps. Mais le rouquin remarqua une autre chose : si les partisans semblaient agir de leur propre chef, il n'en était en fait, rien. D'après un autre quotidien américain, le commandement du Gotei serait à l'origine de toutes ces actions de rebellions. Cependant, aucun quotidien, aussi prestigieux qu'il puisse être, ne publiait de nom. Pas un seul nom d'un des dirigeants. C'était comme si ceux qui la dirigeaient étaient des fantômes.

_Comme l'a dit Hallibel…, murmura-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé et éteignit l'ordinateur portable. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et pourquoi Grimmjow semblait si inquiet? En savait-il plus à propos du Gotei 13?

Ichigo tenta de ne pas trop s'en faire, malgré le fait qu'il était de nature très inquiète, et s'attarda à se faire à manger ce midi-là. Grimmjow ne se montra pas, il ne rentra pas pour déjeuner. Le roux l'attendit longuement, assit devant son assiette terminée, fixant la chaise vide face à lui.

_Bon sang, où est-il encore parti?

Il fit la vaisselle, laissant en place l'assiette et les couverts propres pour Grimmjow. Peut-être reviendrait-il plus tard?

Mais toute l'après-midi, il resta seul. Pour se changer les idées, il appela son père. Ce dernier avait organisé le déménagement de la petite famille et semblait aller un peu mieux. Il avait finit par commencer à se sortir lentement de sa petite dépression et s'attardait à aménager le nouvel appartement qu'il louait. Ichigo lui promit de lui envoyer de l'argent très vite. Après tout, il lui restait encore un paquet d'argent du « Kurenai club » et ici, il ne dépensait quasiment rien.

L'appartement de Grimmjow était pris en charge par l'Espada, le loyer n'était donc pas à payer. Ichigo se demanda alors ce que pouvait bien gagner son amant en temps que membre de l'Espada... Mais là n'était pas la question. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas.

Il voulait juste que son amant rentre.

Il passa un coup de fil à Kensei également, mais tomba sur son répondeur. Déçu, il laissa un message :

_Bonjour, Kensei, c'est Ichigo. Euh… Je voulais dire que tout allait bien ici, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il est revenu! Oui, il est revenu et tout va bien…

Kurosaki eut un rire nerveux. Il savait qu'avec ces paroles, il ferait du mal à l'avocat. Il imaginait déjà le visage triste et fermé de Muguruma et il se sentit coupable.

_Je… J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que euh… et que ton travail aussi, ne te tue pas à la tâche quand même!

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il parlait pour ne rien dire, il tentait de noyer le poisson.

En réalité son message n'avait qu'un seul but : celui de dire à Kensei « Grimmjow est revenu, c'est lui que j'aime et pas toi, donc sors de ma vie! ». Comment pouvait-il être à ce point égoïste?

_Et hum… Si tu… enfin si tu as le temps d'appeler je… je serai content d'avoir de tes nouvelles…

Il s'enfonçait encore plus là…

_Enfin voilà, je pense que tu as compris.

« Arrête le massacre, Kurosaki! »

_Alors, à bientôt et prends soin de toi…

Il raccrocha en poussant un soupir.

_Espèce d'imbécile! cracha-t-il en s'adressant à sa propre personne et également au Grimmjow toujours absent.

La soirée passa, sans que le bleuté ne montre le bout de son nez. Ichigo s'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais connaissant Grimmjow, c'était une de ses habitudes de disparaître comme ça, sans laisser de traces.

Lorsque 23h sonnèrent, l'envie d'appeler Hallibel pour la prévenir le démangea, mais il n'en fit rien et partit finalement se coucher, le ventre tordu douloureusement.

_Où t'es, bordel?

Il finit par s'endormir, bien que le grand lit froid ne s'y prêtait guère. Sa nuit ne fut pas calme, ryhtmée par un sommeil très agité dans lequel il donnait coup de pieds et coup de poings à l'oreiller ou au matelas.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pensait qu'il avait rêvé, que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais en passant la main dans les draps froids, il sut que personne ne se trouvait à ses côtés. Grimmjow était toujours absent, il n'était pas rentré pendant la nuit. Et il pensa qu'il l'avait finalement quitté...

Il soupira et les larmes lui montèrent inévitablement aux yeux.

« Pourquoi? » se demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça? »

Il était en colère, profondément furieux et blessé. Il aimait Grimmjow mais il en avait assez. Il ne voulait plus qu'il le fasse souffrir, c'était juste invivable, insupportable.

Il se sortit du lit, la mine triste et sortit de la chambre, les yeux baissés. L'appartement était toujours vide et il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir un thé. Mais une étrange odeur de fumée, ou plutôt de fumée de cigarette l'intrigua soudain. D'où venait-elle?

Il se rua sur la baie vitrée, grande ouverte, donnant accès au balcon.

Et il était là, ses cheveux bleus voletant au vent et la cigarette à la bouche. Il était là, l'air de rien, ses yeux détaillant la rue plus bas et ses épaules légèrement affaissées. Tout à coup, Kurosaki eut une envie irrésistible de lui envoyer un violent coup de pieds dans le derrière. Mais il n'en fit rien.

_T'as passé la nuit dehors? Demanda alors le roux entre la colère et l'émotion. Et pourquoi tu fais.... _ça_?

Grimmjow tourna lentement son visage vers lui. Il n'arborait aucun sourire moqueur, aucune sorte d'émotion notable. Seulement, ses yeux semblaient différents, et le roux le remarqua aussitôt.

_ « Ca » quoi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

_Partir sans rien dire, te tirer et me laisser tout seul! Répondit Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai eu l'impression que tu ne rentrerais pas! Tu fais toujours ce genre de trucs qui me rendent fous! J'en ai marrre!

Grimmjow éjecta sa cigarette pour qu'elle aille s'écraser dans la rue plus bas et se tourna vers l'orangé. Puis, il avança jusqu'à lui et vint directement poser son front sur son épaule gauche. Le poids de son corps s'abattit d'un seul coup sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui s'en trouva légèrement déséquilibré.

Ichigo resta stoïque. Le bleuté semblait demander quelque chose comme du réconfort, une étreinte, et il ne put lui refuser.

Entourant ses bras autour de son dos, Kurosaki le serra dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux soyeux.

_J'sais que j'suis un enculé, j'changerai jamais, dit-il d'une voix quelque peu moqueuse.

_Tsss… Je sais comment tu es, Grimmjow, ne me fais pas rire! Mais… parfois j'aimerais juste que tu me dises ce que tu fais! Ca me fait flipper moi!

_J'ai b'soin d'toi.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il entendit cette phrase. Elle résonna dans sa tête, comme un appel au secours, comme un cri de désespoir. Ca n'en avait peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais lorsque vous connaissiez Grimmjow, vous saviez qu'il n'était pas du genre à demander de l'aide ainsi. Cette façon de parler, cette façon de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui était totalement nouvelle! Grimmjow semblait si… fragile en cet instant, et ce n'était pas son habitude. Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, que se passait-il?

_Dis-moi pourquoi, chuchota-t-il.

Le bleuté releva sa tête, son visage était inquiet. Ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées, Ichigo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Quelque chose le tracassait et il n'allait pas tarder à savoir ce que c'était.

_J'ai l'cul ent' deux chaises, et ça m'fait chier! J'sais pas quoi faire!

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

_Soit j'décide de faire c'que j'attends depuis des années et ma vie part en fumée, soit j'le fais pas et ma vie part en fumée aussi.

Ichigo prit soudain peur. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?

Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui dire qu'importe le chemin qu'il allait prendre désormais il allait... Il allait mourir?

_Tu m'fais flipper, reprit le roux en chuchotant.

_Tu te rappelles hein? Quand je t'ai parlé d'Il Forte?

Le ventre d'Ichigo se contracta. L'homme avec qui il avait eu une relation de cinq ans? Comment pourrait-il l'avoir oublié? Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, plus que bien d'ailleurs! Le roux ne put que se rendre compte de la très dure réalité : Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas tiré un trait sur son passé…

_Oui, je m'en rappelle.

Ichigo tentait de capter son regard mais Grimmjow l'évitait soigneusement.

_Ce n'était pas moi qui d'vais prendre cette mission sur Schiffer à l'origine. Ca d'vait être Noitra, depuis l'début. Mais j'ai insisté auprès de Stark.

Il y eut un léger silence. Le vent frais du matin fit frissonner Ichigo mais l'autre ne le remarqua pas.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que cette mission me permettait d'atteindre quelqu'un d'aut'. C'est seulement par intérêt qu'j'ai pris cette putain d'mission. J'en avais rien à foutre de Schiffer! Qu'il crève ou non, ça n'avait pas d'importance! Mais j'savais, qu'en v'nant à Tokyo, ça me permettrait d'mener une autre enquête : sur le mec que j'veux buter plus que tout au monde…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils violemment. C'était quoi encore cette histoire? Il sentit, et cela clairement, qu'il allait apprendre quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Une vérité qui allait lui fendre le coeur. Une vérité, qu'il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir accepter...

_Quel rapport avec ton ex? Demanda-t-il soudain sans comprendre. Qui est-ce que tu veux butter Grimmjow? Bordel tu m'fous vraiment les jetons!

_Le mec que j'veux butter c'est Kuchiki, avoua-t-il. Parce qu'il a tué Il Forte.

Le roux sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Alors depuis le début tout ce qu'il avait fait, chaque geste dans cette mission n'avait été que pour son but premier : venger la mort de son ex? Toute cette histoire, tout ça... Depuis le début, son objectif n'avait été que... que venger Il Forte? Depuis tout ce temps, et il n'en avait jamais rien dit?

Pourquoi?

_J'veux cette vengeance depuis des années, et ma seule chance aujourd'hui d'la réussir c'est d'entrer dans l'Gotei, d'accepter les propositions qu'ils vont m'faire. C'est la seule façon pour approcher Kuchiki. Mais si j'le fais, y boufferont ma vie, Schiffer m'a prévenu. Mais si j'le fais pas, j'm'en voudrais toute ma vie… Et si j'refuse leurs propositions c'est à toi qu'ils vont s'en prendre.

Kurosaki resta muet.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait raison. Les problèmes n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Désormais, il avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Et la vengeance que Grimmjow voulait à tout prix mettre à exécution, finirait par le détruire. Un jour ou l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle allait, dans peu de temps, réduire en morceaux le coeur du roux.

Est-ce que Grimmjow avait toujours eu ça en tête? _Toujours_? Même lorsqu'il l'avait approché, même lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble? Il n'avait eu que Il Forte en tête? Impossible...

_Aide-moi bébé, aide-moi…

Ichigo serra les dents. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, et malgré le fait que cette jalousie revenait ronger son coeur, il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent avoir ou qu'ils baissent les bras. Il était hors de question que Grimmjow s'éloigne de lui comme auparavant. Non. Ichigo ne le voulait pas.

Il prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et le releva, pour qu'il fasse face au sien:

_Je ne te laisserai pas faire une connerie, Grimm, tu m'entends? Si c'est important pour toi, je le respecte, mais promets-moi une chose. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, mais promets-moi que toi et moi... que tu n'as jamais pensé à lui pendant que... avec moi!

_T'es un chiant de première, tu l'sais ça? Tu m'fais même du chantage…

_Promets-le! Répéta-t-il en secouant son visage.

Grimmjow étira un sourire en coin. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, comme s'il était animé d'une profonde félicité :

_J'te l'promets. Jamais pensé à un aut' type quand j'suis au pieu, bébé!

Ichigo poussa un soupir déchirant et secoua la tête. Ce type allait réellement finir par le rendre dingue. Mais il était fou de lui, ça il ne pouvait rien y faire!

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, maintenant, reprit le jeune homme, son regard plus sérieux que jamais.

Jaggerjack baissa les yeux un instant et lui envoya une pichenette sur le nez, un geste affectif qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec ceux pour qui il avait une sorte de tendresse poussée. Mais il se rappelait une chose : aussi loin que puisse aller sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais utilisé ce geste avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Il Forte.

_C'que tu vas faire, tout d'suite maintenant, c'est m'rouler une pelle. Parce que quand tu fais ton p'tit sérieux avec tes sourcils froncés et tout ça, t'as l'air flippant, mais moi ça m'excite…

_Pervers! insulta le roux.

_J'sais que t'aimes ça en plus!

Le roux laissa échapper un rire. Mais il était plus sérieux que jamais :

_Promets-moi un autre truc...

_Pfiou! J'vais d'voir en faire encore combien des comme ça?

_Promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive, tu resteras avec moi, hein?

Grimmjow pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il soupira et leva sa main droite :

_Ouais, j'le promets... T'sais qu'tu peux être aussi chiant qu'une gonzesse quand tu t'y mets?

* * *

_**Pas d'insultes, SVP...  
**_


	27. Celui qui s'entrainait

_**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai**__** de gros problèmes avec ma connexion internet en ce moment... Gomenasai!**_

**Titre : **Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui s'entrainait.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Désespéré de ne pas trouver de job étudiant, Ichigo se fait embaucher en temps que barman dans un club spécial et se retrouve au cœur d'un tourbillon qui va le détruire…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **Les résultats du vote :

45% des votants souhaitent lire un chapitre consacré à la relation passée de Grimmjow et Il Forte.

35% souhaitent le voir sous forme d'un OS.

Et 19% ne souhaitent ni chapitre ou OS Grimmjow/Il Forte.

_**Merci à tout le monde pour les votes!!**_

* * *

**Celui qui s'entrainait.**

Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent tous les mêmes. Ichigo et Grimmjow ne sortaient pas de l'appartement. Ils passaient du lit à la cuisine, puis à la douche, puis recommençaient ce cercle, faisant l'amour à tour de bras jusqu'à épuisement. Ils dormaient n'importe quand dans la journée, n'importe où dans l'appartement. La seule chose qui semblait importer pour eux était le sexe. Le sexe, le sexe, toujours plus de sexe.

_Ca y est! S'écria Grimmjow en tombant sur le lit essoufflé et complètement mort. Ca y est!!

Ichigo tomba à côté de lui dans un souffle, et observa son amant lever les deux poings en direction du ciel.

_Ca y est quoi? Demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé.

_Je suis devenu impuissant avec tes conneries, bordel!! J'ai plus une seule goutte, plus un seul spermatozoïde!!

Ichigo éclata de rire avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restaient. La chambre plongée dans la pénombre était étouffante. Cette odeur âpre de transpiration mêlée à l'odeur de sexe piqua les narines de Kurosaki. Mais peu lui importait. Cette odeur était simplement le reflet de leur passion présente.

_Tu comptais me faire un gosse? demanda-t-il enfin après avoir repris un semblant de respiration fluide.

Grimmjow tourna vivement sa tête vers lui :

_Qui sait? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

_La vache! Si t'arrives à me faire un gosse alors t'es vraiment le meilleur coup du monde!!

Grimmjow se plia en deux sous le fou rire et Ichigo le suivit. Ses éclats de voix résonnèrent dans l'appartement tout entier, peut-être même les voisins les entendaient-ils? Après tout il était quand même 3h du matin...

Le bleuté semblait ne plus pouvoir arrêter son fou rire et Ichigo ne le quitta pas des yeux. C'était si rare de le voir dans un tel état de relâchement complet, le visage si détendu. Il voulait garder cette image en mémoire pour encore très longtemps! Il lui laissa une tape sur le biceps :

_T'as fini?

_J'vais m'pisser d'ssus! lâcha le bleuté entre deux prises d'air.

Visiblement, il semblait parfaitement imaginer Ichigo enceint et cette image était euphorisante.... Le roux laissa une nouvelle tape sur la joue pour le rappeler à l'ordre mais le bleuté s'empara de sa main, et leurs doigts se lièrent, se croisant les uns avec les autres.

Ichigo sentit ce contact intime, totalement nouveau pour eux, comme une preuve de l'attachement du bleuté envers lui mais celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de rire aux éclats, Grimmjow retira sa main et vint essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, tellement il avait rit.

_Il faudra qu'on pense à faire quelque chose d'autre demain, peut-être, lança Ichigo en remontant le drap sur leurs corps nus.

_Mph… Quoi « quelque chose d'autre »?

_Bah… Quelque chose de plus constructif pour la société par exemple, reprit le roux en se tournant vers son amant. Parce que je ne crois pas que baiser à longueur de journée soit bénéfique à la société, tu vois…

Grimmjow tourna un visage amusé vers lui et plaça sa main gauche derrière sa tête, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était fatigué.

_Qui sait? Dit-il. A force de baiser à tour de bras on est p'tet' en train d'faire évoluer l'espèce humaine?

Ichigo pouffa de rire.

_Rigole pas, reprit-il, t'es p'tet' réellement enceint, qui sait?

_Tais-toi et dors! J'suis mort…

Grimmjow laissa l'orangé se blottir contre lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps et ferma les yeux :

_J'suis mort aussi, chuchota-t-il. Tu finiras par m'tuer, bébé…

*** * ***

La lumière du jour éclairait faiblement la chambre des deux amants ce matin-là, lorsque Ichigo bougea dans son sommeil. Il cligna des yeux et les ouvrit pour tomber sur les grands rideaux fermés de la chambre néo-zélandaise de Grimmjow.

Il soupira faiblement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il aimait cet instant au réveil. L'instant ou il était le seul éveillé. C'était le moment de la journée qu'il prenait pour faire le point sur ce qu'il vivait, et sa conclusion était des plus simples : la vie ne pouvait être plus belle. Il était tout simplement heureux...

Cette pensée en tête, il se tourna pour se positionner sur le dos et s'étira, tel un chat.

Grimmjow, réveillé par ses mouvements, bougonna un reproche dans sa moustache et se tourna du côté opposé, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. L'orangé sourit de plus belle et observa la touffe de cheveux bleus décoiffée. Il y laissa glisser un doigt et le laissa se ballader le long de la nuque de son amant, qui fut parcourut d'un frisson.

_Mph… souffla le roux en se collant à lui, tu as dormi toute la nuit? Une nuit de huit heures?

_La ferme…, marmonna l'autre.

_Je croyais que tu étais insomniaque, chéri…

Grimmjow bougonna à nouveau et se retourna en direction du jeune homme. Les yeux toujours clos, il chercha tâtons le torse du rouquin pour y poser une main, tandis que l'autre avait atterrit derrière sa nuquee.

_J't'ai déjà dit, chuchota-t-il, d'pas m'appeler _chéri_…

Kurosaki étira un sourire et se laissa attirer jusqu'à la bouche de son amant. Il échangèrent un simple baiser qui claqua sèchement dans le silence de la pièce. Kurosaki se hissa sur un coude et observa Grimmjow retomber dans un semblant de sommeil. Tendrement, il écarta plusieurs mèches mèches bleues tombant sur son visage et laissa quelques baisers dans son cou. Le corps de Grimmjow dégageait encore la chaleur procurée par les couvertures et en y collant ses lèvres, celles-ci devinrent brûlantes. Il laissa sa joue reposer entre les pectoraux de l'Espada et replia une jambe qu'il positionna sur celles de son amant.

Puis, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, il se positionna contre le torse du bleuté et s'y laissa reposer. Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et se détendit.

Rien ne les empêchait de rester au lit jusqu'à midi. Ils n'avaient rien de spécial à faire… Même si ça faisait déjà quatre jours qu'ils ne faisaient strictement rien du tout! Mais la plupart du temps, Grimmjow passait ses nuits devant la télé ou devant son ordinateur. Étant insomniaque, Ichigo savait qu'il ne dormait jamais plus de cinq heures.

Alors il pouvait bien en profiter aujourd'hui…

Grimmjow avait bel et bien dormi à ses côtés toute la nuit. C'était certainement dû à la fatigue accumulée par leurs parties de jambes en l'air…

Mais l'orangé ne voulait pas y penser. Non, il voulait seulement penser à l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Un avenir ensemble. Et Grimmjow en était lui aussi conscient, il n'y avait rien qui puisse rendre plus heureux le jeune homme.

Submergé par une sorte d'euphorie le transportant littéralement au septième ciel, il abandonna le lit sans faire de bruits et laissa son amant dormir plus longtemps.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, ce fut lui qui prépara petit déjeuner avec une joie non dissimulée. C'était une vie à laquelle il avait souvent rêvée : vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait et profiter du temps qu'ils pouvaient avoir ensemble. Il en profita également pour réfléchir à quelques activités dites « de couple » qu'ils pourraient pratiquer.

Ichigo ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il voulait profiter de la présence de Grimmjow le plus possible, avant qu'il ne soit rappelé par ses obligations avec l'Espada; car cela arriverait sans doute à un moment ou un autre.

_C'est quoi c'bordel?

La voix grave du bleuté le tira de ses songes. Ce dernier s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine et se frotta les yeux d'un air absent :

_C'est le petit déjeuner, viens là! Répondit-il en tapotant la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Grimmjow eut une grimace indescriptible et prit place tout en inspectant ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Puis, sans rien ajouter il se servit et mangea ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'assister à un repas royal ou quelque chose du genre; le sexta dévorait tout ce qui passait, tel un fauve affamé! Et après avoir avalé tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise :

_Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il tout à coup.

Le roux l'observa placer une main sur son estomac qu'il massa délicatement et eut un petit rire. Même après ce temps, Grimmjow n'en finissait jamais de le surprendre, et il aimait ça! Découvrir au fil des jours les attitudes de son amant était un sentiment d'intimité indescriptible. Grimmjow le laissait entrer dans sa vie littéralement, pour qu'il touche du doigt chaque aspect de sa personalité.

Et Ichigo en était plus que fier.

_J'en sais rien, répondit-il, toujours étonné de l'avoir vu manger autant. Dis, tu fais des réserves pour l'hiver ou quoi? Manger tant qu'ça…

_C'est fait exprès, répondit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil, c'est pour toi!

Il se leva sur ces mots et porta son bol sale dans l'évier.

_Quoi? Tu penses que j'aime les hommes avec du bide ou quoi? Répliqua le roux en éclatant de rire.

_Nope! Je pense que tu vas aimer avoir à me faire tomber. Viens là…

Kurosaki haussa les sourcils. C'était quoi encore cette histoire? Mais sans connaître la réponse, il s'éxecuta et se leva. Il se plaça face à Grimmjow.

Ce dernier avait écarté ses jambes et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Il lui demanda de prendre la même pose que lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire faire? Demanda le rouquin, amusé et surpris.

_Allez, essaye d'me bouger! Lui lança-t-il sur un ton de défis.

Après tout ce qu'il avait mangé ça semblait impossible! Il avait avalé tout ça dans le but de prendre quelques grammes et lui rendre la tâche plus difficile?

« N'importe quoi! » Pensa le jeune homme avec amusement.

Grimmjow pensait sincèrement que ces quelques grammes allaient l'empêcher de lui faire une prise de judo dans les règles de l'art?

Il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…

Pris au jeu, le jeune roux eut un sourire vicieux, très rare chez lui et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le bleuté sembla un instant surpris par son assurance évidente mais resta muet.

Lorsqu'enfin Jaggerjack se retrouva au sol, dans un soupir de douleur, il dut admettre qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça :

_J'ai fait du judo dans mon enfance, lui expliqua le roux en l'aidant à se relever. Je pensais que tu t'en serais peut-être douté…

_Comment? J't'tai jamais vu t'défendre! Pour moi t'es qu'un mec faible qu'il faut secourir comme une princesse!

L'orangé fronça les sourcils.

_Ah oui? Demanda-t-il, légèrement mécontent.

D'un geste, il attrapa le bras de son amant et le tordit dans le but de l'immobiliser. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le bleuté réagisse à son geste et le contre.

Ichigo se retrouva à son tour à terre, immobilisé par le poids du corps du sexta.

_Ah! Bordel! S'écria-t-il alors qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait le bras. Lâche-moi!

Grimmjow étira un très large sourire et se pencha doucement vers lui :

_J'pensais que t'faire apprendre deux trois trucs m'ferait vraiment chier, mais comme t'as l'air d'savoir un peu t'défendre, ça va êt' marrant…

Il relâcha Ichigo et disparut dans le salon sans un mot de plus.

Le roux resta longuement agenouillé sur le carrelage gelé, massant son bras endolorit par la prise de Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête? Le sexta était toujours du genre à avoir des idées tordues! D'ailleurs, il était très certainement l'homme qui sortait le plus d'idées tordues à la seconde! Subitement, une sorte de boule douloureuse naquit dans son estomac. Il avait confiance en son amant, là n'était pas la question, mais en ce qui concernait le roux, Grimmjow avait toujours été particulièrement excessif...

A peine avait-il mis un pieds dans le salon qu'une arme glissa sur le sol pour stopper à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme stoppa et baissa ses yeux sur l'arme qui reposait à quelques millimètres de ses pieds nus. Il ne pouvait se méprendre sur cette arme. C'était bien celle que Grimmjow lui avait laissée, et que Stark lui avait remis peu avant son départ pour la Nouvelle-Zélande.

Kensei l'avait dissimulée quelque part dans l'appartement, peu avant qu'il ne rentre au Japon pour son travail.

_Dis à ce type que s'il planque encore des trucs là-d'dans, j'le butte!

Il désigna de l'index la bibliothèque à moitié vide de la pièce. Le roux haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Il avait totalement oublié l'existence de cette arme, qu'il avait pourtant considéré comme un cadeau de Grimmjow. Etrangement, il se sentit coupable d'avoir oublié une chose si importante à ses yeux...

Mais le plus important n'était pas le fait que le bleuté semble en colère, c'était : que comptait-il faire d'un Ichigo avec une arme?

_Kensei l'avait cachée pour mon bien, expliqua-t-il en se baissant pour ramasser le 44 magnum.

Il le prit entre deux doigts, avec appréhension, n'aimant pas ce genre d'objets. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le canon brillant de propreté mais releva rapidement son visage en direction de l'Espada, une expression de frayeur passant sur son visage :

_Il... il est pas chargé, dis?

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de lui.

_Celui-là c'est un Desert Eagle 44 Magnum, c'est celui s'lon moi qu'a le plus d'classe.

Ichigo hocha de la tête. En effet, il devait bien admettre que le canon argenté et particulièrement long, ainsi que le manche noir étaient élégants. Mais pourquoi nom d'un chien, lui refilait-il une arme?

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques temps en arrière, ce fameux soir où Grimmjow l'avait raccompagné chez lui, en lui donnant une arme pour se protéger. Cela semblait remonter à des lustres pour le jeune roux...

_Donne-la moi, t'sais pas la t'nir.

L'orangé lui tendit l'arme et Grimmjow la soupesa un instant, sans la quitter des yeux et la braqua soudain en direction du mur face à eux.

Ichigo admira la position qu'il avait prise et ses yeux se laissèrent éblouir par le canon brillant de l'arme en question.

S'il se rappelait bien, cette arme avait appartenu à Il Forte, le bleuté lui en avait fait cadeau. S'il la lui donnait à son tour cela voulait-il dire qu'il lui passait le relais?

Ichigo avait envie d'y croire, plus que tout.

_Tu ne prévois quand même pas de m'apprendre à tenir une arme, hein? Demanda-t-il, naïvement.

Jaggerjack se tourna vers lui avec un sourire sadique dont il avait le secret. Oui, il avait manifestement une idée en tête et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Ichigo...

*** * ***

Comme il s'en était douté, Grimmjow avait bien une mauvaise idée en tête. Et comme celle-ci n'impliquait pas le sexe, le roux pensa que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la seconde passion du bleuté : tuer.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes quittaient leur nid d'amour :

_Où on va?

_Toi et tes questions! Tsss…

Ichigo et Grimmjow montèrent dans le bus qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de leur immeuble. A cette heure du matin, il était pratiquement vide.

Grimmjow avait simplement dit au rouquin qu'ils allaient « faire un tour » souhaitant, comme il lui avait dit, faire quelque chose de plus constructif pour la société…

Le problème, c'était que Ichigo avait vraiment une mauvaise impression sur ce qui allait suivre. Il gardait à l'œil, avec une curiosité non dissimulée, la petite valise noire fermée à l'aide d'un code secret que Grimmjow portait dans sa main droite.

_C'est quoi ça? Demanda-t-il en désignant la valise.

_Surprise…

_Surprise? Répéta-t-il avec un large sourire. Ca me fait peur un peu…

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel. Mais son amant savait qu'il avait raison : le sexta avait prévu quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout!

_Pourquoi t'arrêterais pas, juste une seconde, de poser des questions, hein?

_Parce que j'ai envie de poser des questions! Tiens, par exemple… T'as quel âge? Je ne connais même pas ton âge!!

Grimmjow haussa les épaules dans un rire sadique et resta muet.

_Bordel, j'aime pas quand tu m'ignores comme ça! Bouda Ichigo en croisant les bras.

La main puissante de Grimmjow se plaqua soudain sur ses fesses et le roux sursauta. Ils étaient dans un bus, bordel!

_Arrête…, chuchota-t-il.

_Faudrait savoir, bébé… Tu veux que j't'ignore ou pas?

Ichigo se décala de lui pour s'appuyer contre la large fenêtre du bus. Il croisa les bras d'un air colérique et ne dit plus un mot avant qu'ils ne descendent de l'engin.

_ « Club de tir? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans un bâtiment gris.

_Ouaip!

_J'en étais sûr..., marmonna-t-il avec une grimace.

Grimmjow passa à côté de lui et poussa la porte vitrée de l'établissement.

Et voilà, il le savait! Grimmjow avait prévu de faire de lui un porteur de flingue, un tireur d'élite ou quelque chose du genre! Autrement dit, il avait décidé de le façonner à sa façon, de faire de lui un "second Il Forte" ce que Kurosaki avait redouté plus que tout...

Ichigo détailla nerveusement l'entrée de l'établissement. Il se demandait où Grimmjow était allé chercher une idée pareille? Sans doute pour qu'il sache se protéger lui-même, mais de qui pouvait-il redouter une attaque désormais?

Schiffer n'était plus de ce monde et Ichimaru était enfermé! Il n'avait aucune raison d'apprendre à se servir d'un tel machin!

Grimmjow passa rapidement au comptoir de l'entrée et s'adressa en anglais à l'homme qui s'y trouvait. Il aurait bien pu lui raconter sa vie, Ichigo ne comprenait strictement rien du tout.

Ils finirent par descendre dans une sorte de sous-sol et se retrouvèrent dans un sas dans lequel ils pouvaient à peine se tourner. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur des boxes, tous vides, qui n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des stands de tirs, avec une cible face à eux.

_Tu vas t'entraîner à tirer? Demanda le roux alors que le bleuté se munissait d'un casque anti-son et de lunettes transparentes.

_Nan, bébé. Tu vas t'entraîner!

_J'en étais sûr..., marmonna-t-il à nouveau, grimace à l'appui.

Grimmjow lui plaça sur les oreilles un casque de couleur verte, et lui mit des lunettes qui avaient plus l'air d'un masque qu'autre chose.

_Contre le bruit et contre les projectiles dangereux…., expliqua le bleuté.

Il entrèrent dans le stand de tir et Grimmjow se dirigea vers le tout dernier boxe, au fond à gauche.

_J'ai l'air d'un esquimaux en expédition au pôle nord! Lança Ichigo en retirant son casque qui lui donnait vraiment l'air benêt.

_Nan, t'as juste l'air ridicule, lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_Merci, Grimmjow!

Le sexta eut un sourire qui se voulait amusé et observa le plus jeune prendre en main l'arme qu'il lui avait donnée. Il avait l'air d'une poule avec un couteau!

Jaggerjack poussa un soupir. Il savait que cette fois-ci, il n'échapperait pas aux explications. C'était maintenant ou jamais. C'était à lui de se dévoiler cette fois.

Après tout, que gagnait-il à cacher sa vie à Ichigo? Rien du tout.

_Tu vois Ichi… J'ai eu un autre élève. Quelqu'un à qui j'ai enseigné tout c'que j'savais.

Ses yeux turquoises glissèrent sur la surface brillante du Magnum entre les mains hésitantes de son amant.

_Tu parles d'Il Forte?

_Ouais… Si y'a… Si y'a des choses que t'veux savoir, t'as qu'à me d'mander…

Kurosaki, visiblement surpris par sa réplique, ouvrit la bouche sous l'étonnement. Il suivit des yeux le corps gracieux de l'Espada se hisser sur le comptoir au fond du boxe. Ses mains se croisèrent sur ses cuisses et prit une expression attentiste.

Est-ce que Grimmjow voulait vraiment répondre à TOUTES ses questions? Ou bien était-ce seulement un genre de provocation, comme il aimait souvent en faire?

_Je veux savoir quel âge tu as, tenta alors le jeune homme. Ton âge, ta date de naissance, je veux… je veux savoir toutes ces choses!

Grimmjow eut un petit rire mesquin, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de gratifier le jeune homme lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble.

A cet instant, Kurosaki redouta encore de voir cet homme jouer avec lui, avec ses sentiments. Mais il aurait dû le savoir avant d'avoir de telles pensées : leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis cette époque qui semblait remonter à des siècles en arrière.

_Okay, finit-il par répondre. J'ai vingt-sept ans, j'suis né un quatorze février, j'mesure un mèt' quat'-vingt cinq, mon sexe mesure à peu près vingt centimètres en érection, mais ça tu l'savais d'jà, hein? A moins qu't'ais pas remarqué?

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, à moitié entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. A dire vrai, maintenant qu'il était autorisé à ouvrir la boîte aux secrets de Grimmjow, il ne savait plus vraiment s'il en avait envie...

_Je… Plein de choses! répondit-il enfin.

_T'sais quoi? Si on passait aux réjouissances et ensuite tu m'poses les questions qu'tu veux, hein?

_Réjouissances?

Grimmjow étira encore une fois l'un de ses sourires carnassiers. Au-delà du jeu de la séduction et du sexe, qu'il aimait beaucoup pratiquer, il avait un certain penchant pour ce qui était de donner des ordres.

Il aimait beaucoup être celui qui dirigeait les opérations, que ce soit au lit ou dans son travail. Et Ichigo allait lui donner l'occasion de mettre à profit ses talents d'instructeur.

Il ouvrit d'un geste rapide la petite valise de couleur noire qu'il avait amenée jusqu'ici. Sans grand étonnement, le roux y découvrit trois armes à feu. Étant donné le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient, il ne s'était guère attendu à une paire de capotes....

Le bleuté, désigna du doigt la cible face à eux, à une bonne vingtaine de mètres :

_Voilà ton entraînement, lança-t-il. T'vas apprendre à tirer tout seul comme un grand garçon....

_Pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

_Parce que.

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent en direction du plafond :

_Parce que quoi? Tu veux que j'apprenne à me défendre tout seul, c'est ça?

_Non.

_Alors pourquoi?

_C'est simple : l'Espada a besoin d'recruter. Alors j'recrute.

La mâchoire de Kurosaki s'écrasa au sol, littéralement. Recruter? Il ne pensait quand même pas... à...

_Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux que j'entre dans l'Espada? Mais t'es pas bien?!!

_J'savais qu'tu répondrais ça...

Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de son amant et s'approcha de sa valise noire ouverte. Il prit une arme, apparemment au hasard, et se mit en place face à la cible.

Il fit signe au plus jeune de placer son casque sur ses oreilles puis tira. Un seul coup, et il avait atteint le coeur de la cible.

_La vache! s'écria le roux en retirant son casque. D'une seule main! Ca a l'air plutôt facile...

Grimmjow ricana et lui fit signe de prendre sa place. Ichigo accepta et observa d'un œil curieux la cible face à lui. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça...

_L'arme qu'j'ai utilisé j'l'utilise depuis des années, Ichi, expliqua-t-il en la plaçant de nouveau dans sa valise. Une arme c'est comme le prolongement d'ton bras. T'peux pas t'habituer à un nouveau membre si tu t'exerces pas. T'attends pas à toucher la cible du premier coup.

_Tu me prends pour un gros nul ou quoi? Tu vas voir!

_Attends un peu!

Ichigo stoppa son geste et tourna son visage vers lui.

_Ton arme est faite exprès pour des débutants comme toi. Si t'avais utilisé la mienne, tu t'serais foulé le poignet, ou t'aurais carrément perdu le contrôle de l'arme. Les retours de culasse peuvent être violent...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça signifiait.

_C'te arme est chargée à blanc, moi j'tire à balles réelles. T'as pas b'soin d'le savoir mais j'te l'dis quand même. Passons... Utilise tes deux mains au début, c'est meilleur pour l'équilibre, et ouvre les deux yeux, j'te jure que la vision est meilleure! Écarte les jambes… l'équilibre c'est primordiale!

Etonné de le voir aussi sérieux et aussi calé, Ichigo consentit à se laisser guider. L'Espada se plaça derrière lui et se colla à son dos.

_Hep! En profite pas pour me tripoter! Lança le roux qui se positionnait de la meilleure façon qui soit.

_Désolé, bébé. Mais l'jour où tu devras t'servir réellement d'une arme, j'pense pas qu'ce soit dans une situation où tu s'ras bien tranquille…

Grimmjow commença à se frotter à lui lentement et laissa le bout de sa langue parcourir son cou doucement :

_T'peux tirer quand t'veux!

_Quand t'arrêteras de me peloter!

_O.K….

Le bleuté se recula et Ichigo tira son premier coup qui alla se loger… bien au-dessus de la cible.

_Bordel! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers son amant. Ma main a dévié en tirant! Tu m'a déconcentré!

_Ouais, c'est ma faute maint'nant! C'normal pour un premier tir, concéda-t-il. Pas étonnant du tout.

_Mais je suis nul! se plaignit alors le plus jeune.

_Allez, r'commence au lieu d'te plaindre!

Et l'orangé s'exécuta. Pendant de longues minutes, il s'appliqua à faire de son mieux, laissant Grimmjow recharger son arme à blanc. Il observait chacun de ses gestes et le bleuté corrigeait sa position à chaque fois.

Ichigo avait du mal à bloquer son poignet au moment où la balle était tirée. Même à l'aide de sa main libre, il ne parvenait à empêcher son poignet d'être secoué par son tir. Du coup, cela déviait son tir, ce qui l'amena à ne toucher la cible qu'une seule fois. Et très loin du centre!

Au bout de plus d'une heure de tentative, il abandonna, malgré les encouragements de Jaggerjack :

_Je peux pas! lança-t-il en s'asseyant au sol. C'est trop dur!

_Ca va pas s'faire en un seul jour! lança l'autre. Y va falloir travailler sur ton poignet. J'connais des exercices pour ça.

_Ah oui? Ca va me permettre de réussir?

_P'tet'...

Le roux poussa un soupir. Finalement, il avait très envie d'apprendre à tirer. Et même s'il n'était pas doué, il persévérerait! Il venait enfin de trouver quelque chose qui puisse les réunir, lui et Grimmjow. S'il pouvait entrer dans l'Espada alors...

_Dis, Grimm?

_Mm?

_Est-ce que... Il Forte aussi était dans l'Espada?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus passa une main sur la valise noire à ses côtés et baissa les yeux :

_Ouaip. C'est moi qui l'ait entrainé pour qu'il ent' là-d'dans... Et j'aurais p'tet' pas dû...

L'atmosphère changea brusquement. Elle était devenue très lourde. Grimmjow, semble-t-il, évitait soigneusement le regard d'Ichigo mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie de terminer cette conversation ici... Il ne comprenait pas... Si Grimmjow se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé son ex entrer dans l'Espada, pourquoi faisait-il la même chose avec lui?

_Alors, pourquoi le fais-tu avec moi?

Jaggerjack soupira et haussa les épaules :

_Parce que j'aime êt' celui qui donne des ordres, répondit-il. Ca m'amuse d'entraîner à tirer...

_Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi?

Les regards des deux amants se retrouvèrent enfin. Les orbes turquoises se plantèrent dans les orbes d'ambres et un long silence s'installa.

A cet instant, Ichigo n'était pas vraiment certain : qu'est-ce qui donnait donc tant d'intensité au regard de Grimmjow? A quoi pensait-il?

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? questionna alors le jeune homme. A quoi tu penses?

_A toi.

Ichigo sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard qui criait : "ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi".

_Finalement, t'vois bébé, l'histoire s'répète encore et encore....

_Hein?

Kurosaki fronça les sourcils.

_J'ai l'impression d'revenir des années en arrière avec c'te histoire d'entraînement... Mais j'ferai pas deux fois la même erreur...

_De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

L'Espada fit un pas vers lui et s'accroupit face au jeune homme. Il prit son menton entre ses deux doigts :

_J'ferai pas deux fois la même connerie. J'te laisserai pas mourir.

Quelque peu touché, voire secoué par ses paroles, Ichigo ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'en rendre compte :

_Grimmjow, tu devrais arrêter de te sentir coupable pour la mort d'Il Forte. Ca ne sert à rien....

_Vraiment? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce t'en sais, hein?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il tentait juste d'être aimable, voire gentil... Tout ce qu'il demandait était un peu d'honnêteté de la part de Grimmjow et non pas qu'il se referme telle une huître.

Mais à son plus étonnement, le turquoise soupira et afficha un air compatissant :

_Sorry, murmura-t-il. J'arrive juste pas à m'y faire, c'tout.

_A te faire à quoi? demanda le roux.

_Bah... Vivre avec toi et tout ça... J'veux dire... c'est la première fois...

_Mais tu avais déjà vécu avec Il Forte, n'est-ce pas?

_Ouais mais... c'est différent.

Devant l'air plus ou moins gêné du bleuté, le roux commença à afficher un sourire amusé. C'était fascinant de constater les réactions de l'Espada lorsque celui-ci tentait d'être sincère. Tout à coup, un nouveau Grimmjow faisait surface et lorsque vous n'y étiez pas habitué, ça pouvait choquer...

_Mph... Je t'aime, tu sais, lança le jeune homme.

Jaggerjack sourit puis déposa un baiser dans les cheveux oranges :

_Je sais.

Ichigo n'avait jamais entendu un « je t'aime » de la bouche de cet homme. Il avait réellement envie de l'entendre. Un jour. Mais pour l'instant, sa présence lui suffisait. Et puis, Grimmjow ne semblait pas le détester loin de là! Ichigo était juste heureux comme ça…

_Peut-être que... que ça t'aiderait si tu me parlais de lui, marmonna l'orangé en baissant les yeux. Exorcise le démon.

_T'es bien l'seul mec sur cette terre qui pousse son mec à parler d'son ex!

_Imbécile....

La main puissante se fraya un chemin parmi les mèches rouquines et décoiffa rapidement Kurosaki. Le sexta s'assit en tailleur face à lui :

_Okay, bébé. Ouv' grand tes oreilles, parce que j'le raconterai pas deux fois....

Ichigo n'en croyait pas lui-même ses oreilles. Lui qui avait tellement espéré se débarrasser du fantôme d'Il Forte pour de bon, c'était lui qui revenait le chercher et incitait Grimmjow à lui en parler.

Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il fallait qu'ils passent par cette étape tous les deux?

Mettre enfin un point final à cette histoire, comprendre ce que Grimmjow avait traversé pour toujours en savoir plus sur lui. Le roux n'était jamais rassasié d'informations sur l'homme qu'il aimait...

* * *

_**Le prochain chapitre sera donc un falshback revenant sur le début de la relation Grimmjow/Il Forte, son déroulement et sur la mort de l'ex de Grimmjow.**_


	28. Celui qui remontait le temps

_**Oups! Très long chapitre.... --'  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre : **Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui remontait le temps.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo _(Grimmjow X Il Forte pour ce chapitre)_

**Rating : **M.

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi! Par contre, l'histoire l'est toujours ^^

**Note : **J'ai un peu (beaucoup) délaissé mes autres fics en ce moment. C'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas de temps pour écrire et les seuls chapitres déjà écrits sont ceux de Kurenai club. Donc je publie ces chapitres en attendant de trouver plus de temps à l'avenir pour continuer/terminer mes autres fics.... Gomen --'

* * *

**Celui qui remontait le temps.**

_**~ ~ Série de flashbacks ~ ~**_

_**~ Six ans plus tôt ~**_

Quelque part aux États-Unis, sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel New-yorkais, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus dégustait une cigarette. Ses cheveux se balançaient sans retenue au vent froid de la nuit automnale.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait d'avoir 21 ans.

Sortit récemment de prison grâce à Stark qui l'avait enrôlé dans ce qu'il appelait « L'Espada », il était désormais en passe d'entrer dans le top ten de l'organisation.

Travailler pour l'OTAN, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Après avoir passé des années à vendre et revendre des armes dans les quartiers les plus sensibles de Wellington et de Sydney, Grimmjow avait été arrêté par la police. Il avait été arrêté dans le train en possession d'un nombre incalculable d'armes à feu.

Il en avait pris… une très longue peine.

Mais à peine deux mois de prison et un homme était venu le voir. Un homme l'avait demandé au parloir, alors qu'il n'avait aucune visite, pas de famille, pas d'amis qui auraient risqué venir le voir en ces lieux.

Cet homme, s'était présenté comme son ami, Stark. Il lui avait parut sympathique, un brin déconneur, voire même trop, et aussi un brin feignant.

L'homme était venu parler avec lui de sa connaissances des armes. Il savait tout du bleuté. Il connaissait tous les hommes pour lesquels il avait travaillés, il savait qu'il était un tireur hors pair...

Grimmjow avait pris peur. Il avait cru que ce type travaillait pour les fédéraux, et qu'il allait passer sur la chaise électrique ou à la prison à perpétuité, mais au lieu de ça, cet homme lui proposa autre chose :

_Que diriez-vous de sortir d'ici, Grimmjow? Lui avait-il demandé. On a besoin de personnes comme vous, qui connaissent les sales magouilles, qui connaissent ce milieu de malfrats. On vous engage, je vous engage.

_Contre quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça cache? Avait répliqué un jeune, mais non moins naïf, Jaggerjack.

_Contre votre talent!

Et maintenant, Grimmjow se retrouvait ici, à New-York. Six mois d'apprentissage dans cette ville américaine pour entrer dans l'Espada. Premier des entraînements de tir; premier dans les exercices pratiques, Stark le félicitait régulièrement.

Ce soir, les étudiants de Stark fêtaient la fin de leur apprentissage. Szayel, son ami et colocataire l'avait quasiment obligé à venir à cette petite fête organisée pour les nouveaux. Pourtant, Grimmjow n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste commencer à travailler très vite. Il voulait montrer à Stark et aux autres ce qu'il était capable de faire.

Alors qu'il s'allumait une seconde cigarette et recrachait la fumée lentement, la porte de métal qui donnait accès au toit du bâtiment s'ouvrit. Le bleuté resta impassible alors qu'une personne le rejoignit, s'assit à ses côtés sans que le turquoise ne lui accorde le moindre regard.

_Ca te dérange, si je m'assois ici?

La voix fine et masculine lui fit redresser la tête. Il croisa un sourire et un visage pâle qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà vu. De longs cheveux blonds comme le soleil encadraient le visage du nouveau venu.

_Nan, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et soupira. Il resta muet pendant de très longues minutes, ce dont Grimmjow était reconnaissant. Il n'aimait pas tellement les bavards.

Cependant, en détaillant son profil, Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait rarement des personnes qu'il rencontrait au hasard mais il se rappelait du visage de ce gamin…

_Hey? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

_Quoi? Demanda l'autre visiblement irrité.

_T'es le frère de Szayel, hein? C'est ça?

_Oh! Tu te souviens de moi? Demanda le jeune homme, subitement ravie. On s'est rencontré chez mon frère il y a deux jours!

_Ouais, j'me souviens.

_Ah… C'est gentil.

Le blond étira un sourire et croisa ses bras d'un air satisfait. Il laissa son visage s'offrir complètement au vent frais, emplissant ses narines d'un air pollué. Les lumières multicolores de la ville se reflétaient sur ses pupilles dilatées et il étira un sourire de contentement. Il aimait tellement cette ville...

_Tout le monde ne parle que de toi à l'Espada, Grimmjow, reprit Il Forte. Tout le monde parle de toi comme d'un génie et…

_Tu… tu connais l'Espada? l'interrompit Jaggerjack, surpris.

_Bien sûr! Mon frère est numéro 18 je te rappelle, et puis je fais partie du programme d'entraînement cette année.

_Vraiment?

_Ouais. J'aimerais faire aussi bien que toi.

_Mph… J'suis pas vraiment un modèle.

_Pour moi, si.

Le turquoise coupa le contact visuel. Ses yeux se retournèrent vers les lumières de la ville et il se laissa bercer par le bruit de la circulation environnante. Lui aussi aimait beaucoup cette ville. New-York avait été le début d'une nouvelle vie pour lui, grâce à Stark. Cette ville représentait une existence loin de la galère, loin de ses petits business illégaux de Nouvelle-Zélande... Mais lui, un modèle? Il n'avait pas besoin de faire enfler ses chevilles, elles étaient déjà assez grosses!

Mais les yeux d'Il Forte lui avaient semblé si honnête à cet instant. Et en y réfléchissant de plus belle, Grimmjow remarqua qu'il était rare de rencontrer une telle honnêteté de nos jours. Pour le bleuté, être honnête était une marque de faiblesse, rien de plus. Mais malgré ce qu'il pensait, Il Forte ne semblait pas paraître si faible à ses yeux.

Était-ce vraiment une marque de faiblesse comme il l'avait toujours pensé? Pouvait-on réellement vivre sans carapace?

_Je m'casse, lâcha-t-il alors en se levant et en s'éloignant.

Il expulsa sa cigarette qui fut emportée au loin par un coup de vent. Il rejoignit lentement la porte métallique et s'engagea dans les escaliers du gratte-ciel. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard bleu qui le suivait. Il Forte détailla le dos du turquoise et le vit disparaître dans la pénombre de la cage d'escalier.

_**~ Deux semaines plus tard ~**_

_Tu connais mon frère, je crois, Grimm?

_Ouaip. Salut.

_Bonjour.

Dans l'appartement New-yorkais que le rose et le bleuté partageaient, Il Forte venait de déposer ses affaires. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il remercia Grimmjow de l'aider à pousser ses valises dans l'entrée.

_Il Forte va rester là quelques temps, expliqua Szayel, je pense que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient, hein?

_Bien sûr qu'non, répondit le numéro 14.

Il s'affala dans le canapé et alluma la télévision, sans lâcher son paquet de cigarettes de couleur rouge.

Il Forte l'observa un moment, perdu dans ses songes. Cet homme avait l'air… il était comme perdu. Il avait l'allure d'un grand solitaire au cœur congelé. Et Il Forte se trompait rarement. Il savait deviner les personnes et leurs caractères en un seul coup d'œil.

_Tu viens m'aider oui ou non?! Ragea Szayel en tirant une grosse valise jusqu'à sa chambre.

_J'arrive!

Il avait été convenu qu'Il Forte occuperait le canapé pendant qu'il resterait dans l'appartement. Évidemment, cela gênait beaucoup le bleuté qui aimait rester jusque très tard dans la nuit devant l'écran. Mais au-delà de ça, il semblait exaspéré par les insistances d'Il Forte vis-à-vis de ses compétences :

_Dis, tu pourrais… me donner des tuyaux? Demanda le blond ce soir-là alors que son frère était allé se coucher.

_Quoi comme tuyaux? Demanda l'autre sans le regarder et en augmentant le son de la télévision.

Il Forte fut obligé de s'exprimer plus fort :

_Des choses sur ce que tu sais! Tu as appris sûrement pleins de choses pendant ton entraînement?

_Tss… Si t'sais rien avant d'faire cet entraînement, t'es mort! T'y arriveras jamais!

Il Forte se figea. Tout ce qu'il tentait de faire c'était être sympathique, s'intéresser au bleuté. Et tout ce qu'il récoltait n'était qu'un vague regard de cet homme de Cro-magnon! Chaque jour, c'était la croix et la bannière pour tenter de lui arracher deux mots. Et pas une seule fois cette brute n'avait été gentille avec lui!

_Bien, j'aurais au moins essayé, souffla-t-il. Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais dormir, s'il te plait?

_T'vois bien que j'regarde la téloche, nan?

_Oui, mais j'aimerais dormir.

Jaggerjack poussa un puissant soupir. Il était insomniaque, et il pensait que tout le monde le savait. Aussi, qu'un jeune de dix sept ans lui demande d'aller mettre sa carcasse au lit sans même sourciller lui fit un peu bouillir le sang :

_Va prendre mon lit, pionce et fais pas chier! Cracha-t-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris, mais acquiesça. Il était bien content de prendre le lit! Depuis le temps qu'il dormait dans ce canapé défoncé, qui d'ailleurs il espérait, ne serait pas tardé à être changé. Pourquoi Szayel n'en changeait-il pas?

Ca gagnait si peu que ça, un Espada classé dans le top vingt? Il n'était pas pressé d'y arriver; risquer sa vie pour un salaire de merde…

Il se glissa sous les draps avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Il entendait les murmures du téléviseur, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ca l'aiderait plutôt à s'endormir, comme une berceuse. Il se roula sur le côté, en boule et sa joue s'enfonça allègrement dans l'oreille moelleux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et eut un sursaut. Il releva brutalement la tête, observant l'oreiller de couleur blanche, suspicieusement. Puis, sans crier gare, il enfouit carrément son visage dans le tissu, inspirant profondément. Il emplissait ses poumons de cette odeur piquante; l'odeur de Grimmjow.

Cette odeur l'étourdissait étrangement et le rendait si léger en même temps. Un sentiment indescriptible pour le jeune homme.

_**~ Deux mois plus tard ~**_

Il Forte habitait toujours chez son frère et son colocataire. Grimmjow, avait pris l'habitude de voir le blond dormir dans son lit. Aussi, lorsqu'il allait se coucher, ce qui n'était pas avant deux ou trois heures du matin chaque nuit, il n'était plus étonné de se coucher aux côtés du jeune de dix sept ans.

De toute façon, lorsqu'il se couchait, Il Forte dormait déjà et quand le blond se levait, Grimmjow dormait à points fermés.

Pendant ces deux mois, le petit frère de Sayel avait débuté son apprentissage à l'Espada. Bien qu'élève attentif, il était loin d'avoir le niveau nécessaire et devait passer par des cours de soutient pour le tir et l'auto-défense.

Grimmjow, lui, venait de passer numéro 8. Il vouait une haine sans merci à son grand rivale de l'époque : Noitra. Ce dernier était passé numéro 7 peu avant lui, et avait donc ravie la meilleure place disponible au bleuté. Ce qui influençait beaucoup sur l'humeur de Jaggerjack.

Finalement, après avoir soudoyé Grimmjow pendant de longue semaines, Il Forte obtint de l'octavo de l'aide. Jaggerjack prenait sans doute du plaisir à le torturer, en l'entraînant aussi durement. Mais Il Forte et son caractère bien trempé ne se laissaient pas faire.

Au bout d'un mois d'entraînement avec la panthère, Il Forte était passé le meilleur élément du programme. Mais ce soir-là, alors que la nuit était tombée, le turquoise était venu se coucher beaucoup plus tôt.

Étendus tous deux sur le dos, les deux hommes ne trouvaient pas le sommeil. Le blond observait le plafond avec inquiétude. Quelque chose le tracassait et il voulait en parler à Grimmjow…

_C'est demain que tu pars en mission? Demanda-t-il.

_Ouaip.

_C… combien de temps?

_Cinq mois minimum.

Un silence suivit. Le bleuté était certain d'avoir sentit le plus jeune frémir. Il analysa ce comportement comme une sorte de peur, ou de stress. Mais la question était : pourquoi Il Forte aurait-il été stressé/apeuré par son départ soudain?

Grimmjow était le numéro 8 de l'organisation. Il partait au Japon pour une mission très dangereuse, classée top secrète bien évidemment. Il savait ce qu'on risquait dans ce genre de missions à l'étranger. Les japonais n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur…

Lentement, le blond se tourna sur le flanc, en direction du bleuté. Ce dernier, portait un pantalon de jogging noir et son torse était à l'air libre. Grimmjow n'aimait pas dormir avec un drap/couette/couverture sur lui. Un bras replié derrière sa tête, ses yeux étaient fermés avec tranquillité. Il était calme et serein. Stark l'avait bien briefé, il n'y avait aucune raison que sa couverture flanche, ou que ça tourne mal. Il était confiant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas les grands yeux bleus qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Cependant, il entendit bientôt un bruissement provenir de sous les draps et put comprendre aisément que Il Forte repoussait le drap qu'il avait remonté sur lui.

Une main se posa délicatement sur le ventre du turquoise. Grimmjow resta immobile, insensible. En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que ce type était en train de faire?

La main d'Il Forte remonta entre ses pectoraux. Elle passait sur sa peau et en appréciait le grain. Jaggerjack détendit ses jambes et bougea nerveusement, pourquoi nom d'un chien se laissait-il faire? Ou plutôt : pourquoi sentait-il soudain palpiter la bête dans son caleçon?

Le visage du blond se logea bientôt dans son cou et le corps du petit frère de Szayel se lova contre le sien. C'est à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Chuchota Jaggerjack en se reculant de quelques centimètres.

Aucune réponse. Seule la respiration courte du blond pouvait se faire entendre.

Le bleuté resta de longues minutes ainsi, sans bouger, attendant une réponse, un geste qui pouvait l'éclairer sur la situation. Mais rien…

_Je ne veux pas que tu partes, répondit tout à coup la voix sourde du blond.

Son bras s'enroula autour de l'abdomen de l'Espada et se posa sur sa hanche.

_J'y peux pas grand-chose.

_Je sais mais… Tu vas me manquer.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils. Il lui jouait quoi là?

_Il Forte, qu'est-ce que tu m'baves, là?

_Rien.

Malgré le fait que la surprise l'envahissait et également l'incompréhension totale, Jaggerjack ne repoussa pas le plus jeune. Il se rallongea comme précédemment, mais laissa ses bras le long de son corps. Si Il Forte voulait le peloter, il n'avait rien contre ça… Il faudrait juste qu'il paie de sa personne!

_Tu m'fais flipper, murmura le bleu en souriant.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu m'fais flipper… comme ça!!

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, un long silence s'installa. Grimmjow était même certain, d'après le rythme long de la respiration de son voisin, que celui-ci c'était endormit. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Le nez enfouit dans le cou du plus âgé, les yeux d'Il Forte étaient ouverts, ronds comme des billes.

Une jambe fine et légère se replia sur elle-même et vint se poser délicatement sur les cuisses de Jaggerjack. Ce dernier, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de garder ses yeux ouverts. Normalement, il aurait dut le repousser. S'il n'avait pas été le frère de son colocataire il l'aurait déjà plaqué au sol et l'aurait déjà vidé en le faisant crier, mais Grimmjow ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Le visage d'Il Forte sortit de son cou et il sentit son visage frôler le sien, comme une brise fraîche. Effrayé par la perspective d'ouvrir ses yeux et de découvrir son voisin trop proche, le bleu garda les yeux fermés. Mais la tentation était trop grande….

Les yeux turquoises se posèrent sur le visage pâle. Il Forte l'observait avec inquiétude et leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

D'une main, le blond caressa la joue de l'Espada et ce dernier pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant.

_Embrasse-moi, susurra le blond, du bout des lèvres.

Grand Dieu! Dix sept ans! Mais dix sept ans quoi! Pensa Jaggerjack. Ce type avait dix sept ans et était capable de pratiquement le faire jouir en une seule phrase?

La question n'était pas là. Non, en réalité, il n'y avait même pas de question à se poser.

Grimmjow était hypnotisé par les lèvres face à lui. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il se jeta sur cette bouche offerte, tel un mort de faim. Il Forte agrippa l'arrière de sa tête et tira ses cheveux.

A chaque bouffée d'air qu'il prenait, le plus jeune poussait un soupir de désir prononcé. Comment Grimmjow pouvait-il résister à ça?

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que le blond était mineur, que son frère était dans la pièce à côté, que tout était contre eux. Mais franchement, là tout de suite, il n'en avait rien à cirer du tout!

La peau douce et pâle se découvrit sous ses mains. Les draps furent rejetés très loin et Grimmjow grimpa sur le corps de son partenaire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ni pourquoi il le faisait... Tout ce qu'il comprit, c'était que ses mains déshabillaient le corps du jeune homme et ses lèvres mordillaient son cou avec ardeur.

_Nn…, gémissait Il Forte sans discontinu.

Il gémissait si fort que Szayel pouvait l'entendre à n'importe quel moment. Peu importait au bleuté si le rose pouvait les entendre, ou même qu'il débarque dans cette chambre! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'arrêter.

Une de ses mains se plongea dans le caleçon du blond. Ce dernier, mordit l'oreiller à pleine bouche pour étouffer un cri de plaisir. Essoufflé par l'excitation qui montait en lui, Grimmjow s'activa sur la verge de son partenaire comme un fou. Il savait que c'était sans doute trop dur, trop poussé, mais pas une fois Il Forte ne le repoussa.

Il s'arqua même comme un arc en jouissant dans sa main, et le bleuté s'enivra de son expression orgasmique pendant de longues secondes.

Reprenant son souffle tant bien que mal, Il Forte chercha à tâtons le visage de son partenaire et le trouva. Il l'attira à lui et embrassa sa bouche lentement, entre deux prises d'air.

_Mph… J'ai envie d'toi, glissa l'Espada alors qu'ils échangeaient une étreinte passionnée.

Il Forte gémit, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Lui aussi en avait envie, Grimmjow pouvait le sentir.

_Mais on peut pas, reprit-il en repoussant le blond. Ton frère est à côté…

Jaggerjack se repositionna sur le dos. Il tenta de se calmer, il bouillait de l'intérieur. De colère, contre lui-même tout d'abord, pour s'être laissé aller ainsi et aussi contre Il Forte pour avoir eu l'audace de faire ça… Et il bouillait également tout court, incapable de contrôler la chose palpitante dans son caleçon qui s'était réveillée si soudainement!

_Quand tu reviendras, je… je veux être là.

Grimmjow tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui. Il avait l'intention de le lui interdire mais en croisant les yeux brillants de son voisin, il ne put lui refuser quoique ce soit.

_Alors, t'viendras m'attendre à Wellington. J'rentre dans mon pays après c'te mission.

_Vraiment? Demanda le blond, avec un large sourire. Dans ton pays? Mais…

_Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Stark les infos nécessaires, il t'les donnera.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je veux dire : c'est parce que tu veux me revoir?

Jaggerjack leva les yeux au plafond :

_Non, c'est parce que j'veux m'débarrasser d'toi abrutit! Donc c'est normal que j'te d'mande d'm'attendre chez moi! T'es plutôt débrouillard mais question intelligence tu voles pas haut!

_Hé!

Grimmjow étira un sourire. La réalité c'était qu'il n'avait jamais invité un quelconque homme chez lui, en Nouvelle-Zélande. Jamais aucun homme n'avait foulé le sol de son appartement personnel, personne à part Stark bien entendu. Mais Stark était son ami et ce n'était pas comme s'il était attiré par lui ou quelque chose du genre.

_Je t'attendrai chez toi, dans ce cas.

*** ***

Le lendemain, Grimmjow quitta le pays pour le Japon. Cette fois-ci, Il Forte avait été réveillé très tôt, peut-être même n'avait-il pas dormi de la nuit.

Mais avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement, le blond était parvenu à lui voler un baiser dans la salle de bains, alors que Szayel piétinait dans l'entrée.

Grimmjow n'avait pas voulu de cet au revoir, c'est pour cela qu'il repoussa le blond. Il ne désirait pas l'embrasser dans une telle situation, dans la salle de bain, alors que son frère pouvait entrer à tout moment.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent, cinq mois durant. Sur un rejet, même doux, du turquoise.

L'importance de la mission du bleuté ne lui permettant pas de faire état de sa position ni de ce qu'il en était de lui, Il Forte n'eut aucune nouvelle de lui. Pendant un temps, il tenta de soutirer des informations à Szayel, ou à d'autres Espadas bien placés, mais personne ne lui confia la moindre petite chose.

Grimmjow de son côté, ne voulait pas avoir de nouvelles du petit frère de Szayel. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre que ce dernier était triste, ou bien qu'il était affecté par son absence. Ca l'aurait beaucoup trop perturbé dans sa mission…

Cinq mois, sans savoir la moindre petite chose sur la personne qui revenait tout le temps dans votre tête, était épuisant. Cinq mois est une durée très longue, pour peu qu'on regrette d'avoir laissé quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un - derrière soit.

_**~ Cinq mois plus tard ~**_

Grimmjow descendit du taxi qui venait de le laisser en bas de son immeuble néo-zélandais. Il soupira un instant, tout en levant ses yeux en direction de la fenêtre de son appartement.

D'ici, il ne pouvait voir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

Qu'avait-il espéré de toute façon? Qu'Il Forte l'avait attendu? Peut-être s'était-il attaché à cet espoir un peu trop fort. Il ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui désormais!

Lentement, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et monta les étages jusqu'à son appartement. Il chercha maladroitement ses clefs dans ses affaires, feignant de ne pas montrer son hésitation à vouloir ouvrir cette porte. Et s'il était déçu en découvrant l'espace vide?

_Bordel..., souffla-t-il en tentant de se reprendre.

Bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas déçu! Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce gamin ici! Que se passerait-il s'il était là de toute façon? Jaggerjack ne pouvait tout simplement pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Il Forte l'avait attendu tout ce temps.

Mais lorsqu'il introduisit sa clef dans la serrure, cette dernière était déjà ouverte.

La porte grinça tout en s'ouvrant sur un Il Forte plus amaigrit qu'auparavant, mais bien plus souriant. L'Espada de retour chez lui, resta immobile sur le pas de la porte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé…

_Okaeri, lança fièrement le blond avec un sourire grandement joyeux.

_Bon sang, chuchota-t-il, j'arrive pas à croire que…

_Que je t'ai attendu? Termina le blond à sa place. Tu pensais donc que je n'étais pas sérieux?

Comme le bleuté restait silencieux, Il Forte s'occupa de ses bagages et les déposa dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Jaggerjack était toujours planté sur le seuil, il y était comme collé, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Peut-être était-ce la surprise? La joie? Ca semblait comme irréel de voir ce qu'il avait pourtant espéré se réaliser devant ses yeux. Car même s'il ne se l'était pas avoué, il avait ardemment désiré vouloir d'Il Forte ici. Il avait imaginé le retrouver dans cet appartement, comme cela était en train de se passer.

Mais... Pourquoi diable ce gamin l'avait-il attendu pendant cinq longs mois?!

_Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid! Lança Il Forte en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Le visage de Grimmjow était toujours aussi fermé et le blond s'en inquiéta. Il l'observa avec inquiétude et baissa les yeux avec culpabilité. Un silence lourd et gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le bleuté n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire dans une telle situation. Il lui aurait sans doute demandé pourquoi, pourquoi l'attendre lui, s'il avait eu la capacité physique de s'exprimer.

Mais sa gorge restait désespérément serrée et sèche...

_Vu ta réaction j'imagine que tu ne désires pas que je sois là. J'ai compris.

Il Forte soupira, visiblement déçu et fourra ses mains dans ses poches desquelles il sortit un jeu de clefs. Il déposa ces dernières sur le meuble de l'entrée et étira un sourire triste :

_Je ne t'embêterai plus. Et… je suis content que tu ailles bien. Salut…

Mais une main puissante le stoppa dans son élan. Le turquoise l'empêcha de s'échapper et referma une ferme poigne autour de son biceps.

_Tu crois qu'tu peux vivre chez moi, m'attendre pendant cinq mois et t'casser sans même m'dire pourquoi! lui lança-t-il sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

_Ce n'est pas la peine…

_Te fous pas d'moi!

Les yeux injectés de colère du bleuté se posèrent sur le visage blême du frère de Szayel. Ce dernier ne pouvant soutenir le regard turquoise, baissa son regard et secoua la tête :

_Je pensais que tu aurais compris…

_Compris quoi?

Il Forte soupira et eut un rire étouffé :

_Comme je te l'ai dit : ce n'est pas la peine…

_Ca suffit pas! Aide-moi à comprendre, bordel!

_Pourquoi devrais-je me faire chier à expliquer quelque chose que tu sais déjà, Grimmjow? Tu es égoïste…

_Tu crois? Demanda le plus âgé avec un sourire en coin. T'crois que c'est moi l'égoïste ici?

_Je parie que tu n'as même pas pensé à moi pendant ta mission, hein? Ca ne fait rien, je… je vais m'en aller.

_Putain d'merde, si j't'ai demandé de m'attendre ici c'est pas pour des prunes, connard!

_ALORS POURQUOI TU TIRES CETTE TRONCHE ?!!!!

Le cri poussé par le blond sembla secouer le bleuté. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres et jeta ses clefs à coté de celles d'Il Forte avant de s'avancer dans le salon. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il n'avait jamais été un professionnel des situations tendues. Lorsqu'une situation ne lui plaisait pas auparavant, il aurait sortit son flingue et aurait appuyé sur la gâchette. Ou alors, il aurait mis une bonne droite à celui qui l'exaspérait...

Mais l'idée de frapper Il Forte était la dernière pensée qui parvint jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon, fatigué par son voyage et ses questionnements si peu nécessaires. Il n'avait jamais été, non plus, le genre à se poser des questions sur une chose aussi futile : un mec!

Le blond vint alors le rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés. D'un coup d'œil, le bleu comprit qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part.

_C'est parce que j'suis surpris. J'suis sur l'cul qu't'ai fait c'que j'te disais. Pourquoi tu m'as attendu cinq mois?

_T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, Grimmjow ou tu l'fais exprès? Questionna le blond, les poings serrés.

_Nan, j'suis un cas désespéré! Ragea-t-il en sortant les dents.

_Puisque t'as pas l'air de capter, je vais te le dire une seule fois : c'est parce que…

Mais la voix du blond se perdit dans sa gorge. Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, il baissa la tête et soupira de déception. Et à sa plus grande surprise, ce fut la voix de Grimmjow qui rompit le silence :

_J't'ai manqué, pas vrai?

Grantz releva ses yeux sur lui, étonné :

_Quoi?

_T'as dit que j'allais te manquer avant qu'je parte. Alors, j't'ai manqué?

_Évidemment, baka!

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, Grimmjow s'était relevé et l'entraîna avec lui dans la chambre à coucher. D'un geste violent il l'envoya valser sur le lit. Le blond y tomba dans un souffle douloureux:

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!! S'écria-t-il en émergeant des couvertures en tas.

_Tu vas t'mettre à poils!

_QUOI?!

_C'est pas c'que font les gens qui s'sont manqués?

Jaggerjack se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et grimpa sur le lit tout en déboutonnant son jean. Il Forte fit un bond de côté et l'observa se rapprocher de lui avec méfiance :

_Quoi? Alors… alors je t'ai manqué aussi?

_T'es vraiment un cas désespéré, Il Forte, ou tu l'fais exprès?

_Enfoiré!

Le reste de la nuit fut quasiment indescriptible pour les deux hommes. Le sexta gardait de cette nuit un souvenir si passionné, si intense que rien n'aurait jamais pu l'effacer...

Grimmjow n'avait jamais fait entrer un homme dans cette chambre, jamais! Pas une seule fois avait-il fait l'amour dans son lit, pas une seule.

Alors cette nuit était comme un retour aux sources pour lui. Il avait gagné bien plus qu'une place de choix dans l'Espada. Cette nuit-là, il avait gagné un amant….

_**~ Deux ans plus tard ~**_

_Je pensais à cette couleur là… Hein, t'en dis quoi?

_Mm?

_Grimm, tu m'écoutes?

_Non, Bambi. J'dors!

Une touffe de cheveux bleues disparue sous les couvertures de la chambre de l'appartement de Grimmjow.

Il Forte, assit sur le rebord, un magasine dans les mains, eut une moue boudeuse. Il attendit quelques secondes que les ronflements reprennent leur cours normal et étira un sourire vicieux.

Doucement, il se faufila sous les couvertures en commençant par le bout opposé du lit. Vicieusement, il chatouilla les pieds de l'Espada ronfleur et remonta le long de ses mollets puis de ses cuisses.

Un grognement mécontentement monta dans l'air et une voix disgracieuse lança :

_Si t'arrêtes pas de suite, t'peux dire adieu not' sortie du week-end prochain.

Un courant électrique traversa l'échine d'Il Forte. Il étira une grimace et sembla déçu. Puis, il se releva en quatrième vitesse et descendit du lit :

_Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!! Hurla-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sexta émergea. Un sourire sincère ne décollait pas de ses lèvres, et cela depuis à peu près deux années. Un sourire qu'il était rare de voir chez lui et qui était dû à la présence d'un individu blond, particulièrement bruyant, dans son appartement.

Ce gamin, comme il aimait l'appeler, ce type qui n'était pas capable de faire un pas tout seul sans l'aide de sa _môman _Grimmjow - d'où le surnom Bambi - avait capturé le fauve et l'avait pratiquement mis en cage. Un comble pour Grimmjow qui s'était toujours auto-proclamé indomptable.

L'Espada aux cheveux bleus retrouva son amant dans la cuisine, ce sourire toujours gravé sur son visage. Mais à son opposé, Il Forte semblait préoccupé :

_Tire pas la tronche, Bambi, j'vais pas l'annuler c'te putain d'sortie!

_C'est ça, ouais!

_Allez…., murmura-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux blonds. Fais pas la tête, t'sais que j'aime pas ça. On pourra même faire des photos si t'veux!

Il Forte tourna lentement son visage vers lui :

_T'es malade ou quoi? Toi, tu veux qu'on fasse des photos?

_Mph... Si ça peut t'faire plaisir!

Deux années qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Enfin, plus ou moins ensemble. Grimmjow, très pris par sa place de sexta acquise depuis quelques mois, était souvent absent par son travail. Mais Il Forte s'en contentait. Après tout, lui aussi était un Espada désormais et avait quelques missions de moindre importance à remplir.

La vie avec Grimmjow n'était, certes, pas simple, mais Il Forte aimait cette vie-là. Le sexta était grincheux, il était possessif, il était agressif, très peu câlin, mais il avait ce charme animal qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.

Les deux hommes avaient vécu ensemble depuis son retour de sa mission du Japon, et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Il n'avaient pas vraiment prévu ça, surtout Grimmjow qui s'était toujours juré de se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie acquise grâce à Stark. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il finirait sa vie dans le top trois de l'Espada et qu'il y mettrait tout son coeur.

Mais étrangement, après deux ans auprès du petit frère de Szayel, ses objectifs avaient quelque peu changés. Non pas qu'il avait dans l'idée d'abandonner l'Espada, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle chose, même si Il Forte le lui avait demandé, mais seulement, la présence de cet individu blond dans sa vie, l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Et dans le bon sens du terme...

_Dis, tu m'aideras vraiment pas à repeindre la chambre? Demanda Il Forte en désignant le magasine qu'il avait en main tout à l'heure.

_Nope! Répondit l'autre en s'asseyant face à lui une tasse de café en main. C'est un truc de gonzesse!

_Donc, tu penses que j'suis une gonzesse! Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir, marmotte!

_Hep! Qui t'appelles marmotte, Bambi? J'suis une panthère. Animal auquel tu m'compares souvent après nos b...

_Après tes performances sexuelles dont tu devrais apprendre à rester modeste, monsieur aux grosses chevilles! l'interrompit-il.

_Et j'ai pas qu'les chevilles d'grosses, hein? lança-t-il d'un oeil pervers.

Il Forte leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, il avait de quoi se vanter mais par moment, il en faisait un peu trop. Surtout ne jamais lancer Grimmjow sur sa fierté ou ses qualités, il en avait pour des siècles!

_Sans transition je te rassure, j'ai fait développer les photos de la cérémonie d'entrée de mon frère dans le top ten! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

_Oh… génial! Lança le bleuté en levant le pouce, faussement joyeux.

Le blond lui tira la langue :

_On est bien tous les deux sur les photos, tu sais, ajouta-t-il en croisant les bras.

_J'peux les voir?

_Nan.

_Quoi? Pourquoi?

_Parce que t'es encore de mauvais poils et ça m'énerve!

Sur ces mots, Grantz quitta son siège et sortit de la pièce :

_Moi aussi je t'aime, Bambi!! Lui jeta alors Grimmjow, pour le titiller.

Il Forte était tout le temps ainsi : il aimait se comporter comme un gamin. Parfois, ça l'exaspérait, mais parfois, il aimait beaucoup ça… Tous les deux se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts. C'était une partie de leur relation dont Grimmjow était fier. Il connaissait ce gamin comme s'il l'avait fait!

_Allez… dis-moi où sont ces photos, dit-il en suivant le blond jusque dans la salle de bains.

_Nan.

_Tant pis. Je vais chercher!

_C'est ça, bon courage! Comme tu ne sais faire aucun ménage, je doute beaucoup que tu puisses retrouver tes propres caleçons dans cet appartement!

_Tu m'prends pour un débile ou quoi?

Le bleuté se mit en quête. Il était certain que son amant les avait cachées de façon astucieuse, Il Forte était très doué pour cela… Il tenta tous les endroits les plus inappropriés : les pots de fleurs sur le balcon, le congélateur, la poubelle ect. Mais il ne trouva rien du tout.

Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, mais sa patience avait des limites surtout lorsque le jeu avait été instauré par Il Forte lui-même. Il détestait l'intelligence de ce type… Mais il l'admirait en même temps!

Lorsque Il Forte se mit sous la douche, Grimmjow déclina poliment son invitation à le rejoindre, et en profita pour fouiller les moindres recoins.

Et en fouillant la bibliothèque, il tomba sur une boîte en carton, dissimulée derrière un volumineux dictionnaire…

_Nani?

Lançant un instant son regard en direction de la salle de bain, il s'assura que le blond était toujours sous la douche et ouvrit la boîte en carton en question.

Pour la première fois de son existence pourtant riche, le cœur de Jaggerjack s'arrêta. Sous la surprise. Et une main se plaqua devant sa bouche.

Ses pupilles balayaient encore et encore l'intérieur de la boîte. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Ici?

Lentement, il plongea une main dans la boîte remplie à ras bord. Remplie à ras bord de diverses choses, de choses sans intérêts à première vue. Mais en y regardant de plus près, chaque pièce s'y trouvant avait un sens.

Il retira d'une main hésitante ce qui semblait être un billet d'avion froissé.

C'était le billet d'avion qu'il avait jeté à la poubelle à son retour du Japon deux ans plus tôt. Il Forte l'avait récupéré et le gardait précieusement, tel un trésor. La date de son retour, qui indiquait la date du début de leur relation était presque effacée mais on pouvait encore en discerner les chiffres.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de ce gamin pour faire un truc aussi embarrassant? se demanda Jaggerjack. Il voulait le tuer ou quoi?

Dans un coin de la boîte, roulé en boule, un tee-shirt rouge apparemment froissé depuis très longtemps.

Jaggerjack soupira un instant. Bien évidemment, ce tee-shirt rouge, c'était celui qu'il portait ce jour-là. Ce jour où ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble tous les deux, juste avant son départ pour sa mission de cinq mois. C'était ce tee-shirt là qu'il avait porté toute la journée. Comment diable Il Forte lui avait-il pris?

Ce type ne cessait de l'étonner jour après jour!

Au fond de la boîte, un tas de feuilles gribouillées de la main de Grimmjow même. Les cours que le bleuté avait suivit à l'OTAN, et qu'il avait donnés à Il Forte pour qu'il en profite; il les avait également gardés.

Cette boîte était encore emplie de choses diverses. Comme ce souvenir qu'il avait ramené de Tokyo ou encore ces photos qu'ils avaient prises tous les deux à New-York...

Les yeux turquoises se fermèrent un instant. Ce type gardait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le sexta. Il semblait garder, chérir chaque objet qu'il avait pu porter/détenir/acheter… Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt?

_Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!!

A moitié nu, Il Forte accourut jusqu'à lui et lui arracha des mains les objets pour les fourrer dans la boîte à nouveau.

Les joues rouge de honte, le blond s'empressa de ranger la boîte dans la bibliothèque et claqua la porte violemment.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça?!! Hurla-t-il en pointant son index sur lui. C'est à MOI! A MOI!!!

_Ca va, ça va… Calme-toi, se défendit le bleuté en levant les mains bien haut. Je n'ai rien fait d'mal, j'suis tombé d'ssus et…

Il haussa les épaules, un air innocent planté sur son visage. Le visage d'Il Forte coloré par la gêne traduisait aussi une grande colère. L'index pointé violemment sur lui fit reculer le bleuté.

_Si je l'ai cachée c'est certainement pour une raison, tu crois pas?!

_T'devrais pas cacher des trucs là…

_Et pourquoi pas? T'as mis deux ans à la trouver cette boîte alors… ma cachette était pas si mal, hein?!

Jaggerjack eut un rire amusé et posa sa main sur la joue rosie d'Il Forte. Ce dernier détourna le regard, plus que gêné.

_C'trop mignon…, minauda Jaggerjack.

_Enfoiré! Lança l'autre en le rejetant. Te moque pas de moi!

Grimmjow le suivit dans la chambre en éclatant de rire. Et même si Il Forte pensa qu'il s'était moqué de lui ce jour-là, il n'en était rien.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais été étonné par quiconque auparavant. Une simple boîte aux secrets, le fait de cacher des choses aussi embarrassantes voilà ce qui pouvait le surprendre. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Il Forte était bien ce genre de personne, ce genre de mecs qui pouvait le surprendre avec un simple geste. La simplicité n'avait jamais été la principale qualité de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, alors qu'une tierce personne puisse faire basculer son coeur avec de telles choses insignifiantes... Il pensa très justement qu'Il Forte était une personne spéciale.

Depuis ce jour, la dernière étagère de la bibliothèque devint officiellement le lieu de cachette d'Il Forte. Grimmjow n'y retoucha plus jamais, il n'y fourra plus son nez, comme une sorte de contrat secret entre eux.

Et même si son amant ne lui avait rien demandé, le bleuté savait combien il était important pour lui d'avoir son jardin secret. Il respecta cela pendant quatre longues années de cohabitation.

Au final, cet endroit était devenu comme sacré pour lui, réservé à son amant seul. Après la mort d'Il Forte, il n'y avait plus touché, laissant les boîtes à chaussures contenant les photos du couple reposer en paix. Il s'était juré que la prochaine fois qu'il oserait s'aventurer dans la cachette secrète de leur couple serait lorsqu'il aurait tiré un trait sur la mort de celui qui avait si important pour lui...

_**~ Deux ans et demi plus tard ~**_

_Putain mais arrête de piquer mes affaires, bordel d'merde!

_C'est pas moi!

_C'est pas toi?! J'parie qu'tu m'as piqué ça pour ta stupide boîte à secrets, hein? Hein?!

Il Forte fusilla Grimmjow du regard. De toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient ces derniers temps, il détestait celles qui remettait sur le tapis ce qu'ils appelaient sa « boîte à secrets ». Il détestait lorsque son amant se moquait de lui à ce propos, lorsqu'il le taquinait. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était intime, que ses moqueries le touchaient?

_Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi? Questionna-t-il, les mains sur les hanches. J'aurais préféré que tu le découvres jamais, au moins ça m'aurait évité de me faire rabaisser!

Il dépassa son amant d'un pas vif.

_Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du boulot…

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée pour enfiler une veste et mettre ses chaussures.

Pendant ce temps, le sexta l'observait silencieusement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le blond eut ouvert la porte, qu'il le stoppa :

_Si t'veux tellement m'prendre des trucs pour les garder, demande-le moi au lieu de m'les piquer, nan? J'déteste quand t'fais des trucs en douce!

_Tu détestes quand je fais des trucs en douce, ou tu détestes que je garde des choses qui t'appartienne? C'est à moi, Grimmjow!

_A l'origine, c'est à moi, quand même…

_Tsss… Tu comprendras rien à rien!

Le blond passa le pas de la porte et claqua cette dernière fortement, faisant sursauter le bleuté, encore au milieu du salon.

Il resta un instant immobile, les yeux dans le vague puis se précipita sur la porte pour rattraper son amant.

_Attends!

Mais Il Forte descendit les marches en vitesse et ignora royalement le bleuté.

*** ***

Ce soir-là, Il Forte ne montra pas le bout de son nez et ce fut seul que Jaggerjack se coucha. Où cet imbécile était-il passé? Était-il encore en train de travailler ou bien ne rentrait-il pas délibérément?

Quelque peu préoccupé, Grimmjow s'endormit.

Comme à son habitude, il se réveilla à 4h du matin, ne pouvant pas fermer l'œil plus de cinq heures par nuit.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une présence contre lui. Le corps chaud d'Il Forte l'avait rejoint et s'était collé contre son dos, amoureusement.

Le sexta se tourna sur le flanc et observa le visage endormit de son amant avec un sourire tendre. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds, appréciant le soyeux de la texture et le brillant de la couleur dorée.

Ils n'étaient que des imbéciles pour se disputer ainsi. Et même s'ils avaient tous les deux mauvais caractère, même si Grimmjow était une tête à claques, il détestait cordialement avoir à se disputer avec Il Forte. Il se sentait comme oppressé, son cœur était quelque peu douloureux…

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté. Est-ce que c'était ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était amoureux?

Depuis toutes ces années, depuis qu'il vivait cette histoire avec Il Forte, Grimmjow ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il avait des sentiments pour cet homme, s'il « l'aimait ». A dire vrai, c'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé. Il Forte ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. La seule chose qu'il lui avait dit c'était qu'il lui manquait lorsqu'il était en missions ou qu'il était absent pour d'autres raisons….

_Mm… Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

Perdu dans ses pensées, le bleuté n'avait pas remarqué que le plus jeune avait ouvert les yeux.

_Rien… Rien du tout!

Il se replongea sous les couvertures et se tourna à l'opposé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de son torse et le nez de son amant se fourra dans son cou. Ce qui pourtant, n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond après une telle dispute...

_Dis-moi que, comme moi, t'aimes pas quand on se dispute, chuchota-t-il.

_Mph… Bien sûr qu'non j'aime pas ça! Répliqua le bleuté, sèchement.

_Notre vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, fit-il remarquer, on n'a pas besoin de rajouter des disputes à répétition, tu sais?

_J'sais.

Étrangement, Grimmjow sentait un étau puissant enserrer son cœur. Sa gorge était aussi nouée, légèrement. C'était comme s'il craignait ce moment de tendresse, comme s'il craignait ces « confessions sur l'oreiller ». Le bleuté n'avait jamais aimé parler à cœur ouvert, et même à l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de quatre ans.

_Tu sais que… que je suis heureux avec toi, hein?

_J'sais, répondit Jaggerjack faiblement.

_Tu sais que… que je t'aime aussi, hein?

_Mm…

_Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

Grimmjow bougea nerveusement mais ne tourna pas son visage vers son amant :

_J'te signale que toi non plus tu m'l'as jamais dit!

_Si! Je viens de le faire!

_Tsss… Compte pas!

_Si tu l'dis.

Il Forte soupira. Comment demander à Grimmjow d'ouvrir ce cœur forgé dans l'acier le plus dur qui existe?

_Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose aujourd'hui.

_Quoi?

_Je me suis demandé… Et si… et si je mourrais un jour?

Le bleuté fronça violemment les sourcils et se tourna vivement dans sa direction, secouant le matelas dans tous les sens.

_Qu'est-ce tu racontes?! Rugit-il. Quoi?! On t'a donné un nouvel ord' de mission, tu t'casses?!

_Non! Non, bien sûr que non! Répondit l'autre, à moitié amusé.

Il Forte passa une main dans les cheveux turquoises décoiffés et chercha un instant ses mots. Son vis-à-vis l'observait avec attention, ses sourcils froncés gravement.

_Je voulais dire… Tu sais bien qu'avec notre métier, on n'est jamais à l'abri, ce n'est qu'une banale suggestion. De toute façon, on doit bien mourir un jour ou l'autre non?

_Ca paraît normal…

_Si je meurs, tu seras triste?

Les sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Grimmjow ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais cette conversation sérieuse retint toute son attention, pour une fois.

_Tu crois qu' j'serai heureux?

_Réponds à ma question, Grimmjow s'il te plait!

Devant le regard réprobateur de son amant, Jaggerjack s'exécuta :

_Ouais. Ouais j'serai triste. Bordel, pourquoi tu d'mandes des trucs aussi chiants?

Il Forte resta muet. Il se contenta de se lover entre les bras de son amant, et ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras. Ils pouvaient bien se disputer à longueur de journée, lorsque la nuit venait, ils savaient toujours se retrouver.

En fin de compte, ils étaient tous les deux tellement semblables : ils ne pouvaient être honnêtes que lorsque le soleil avait disparu.

_Si je meurs, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux sur le visage du plus jeune. Mais ce dernier, gardait ses yeux bleus fermés. Qu'avait-il à lui déblatérer de telles idioties maintenant? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Il Forte!

_Je veux que tu me promettes une chose : si je meurs, je veux que tu continues à vivre normalement, je veux… je voudrais que… que tu sois toujours un excellent Espada, un piètre cuisinier et un bordélique professionnel!

_Pourquoi tu m'dis tout ça? T'es bizarre!

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du sexta. A la lumière qui brillait au fond des yeux bleus clairs, Jaggerjack sut que Grantz était sérieux, que cette discussion était importante pour lui.

_Si je ne suis plus là, j'aimerais que tu sois heureux. J'aimerais que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre et que…

_Il F…

_Et que tu aimes cette personne! Je veux que tu rendes quelqu'un d'autre heureux comme tu m'auras rendu heureux pendant toutes ces années.

_Maint'nant, t'vas arrêter tes conneries et me dire à la fin pourquoi tu racontes de telles conneries!!

Grimmjow fusilla son amant du regard tout en plantant son index sur sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais son coeur avait changé de rythme. Tout à coup, il prit peur...

_C'est juste que… j'avais envie de te parler ce soir. Comme tu pars pour Sydney vendredi et que tu sais… je n'aime pas quand on se dispute, et puis on devrait pouvoir se parler comme ça après cinq ans ensemble, tu crois pas?

_Tsss…

_Maintenant, dis-moi, promets-moi que si je meurs, tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui me ressemble et…

_Pourquoi tu veux que j'sois heureux avec un aut'?

_Parce que je serai plus là pour le faire alors, je veux que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

_Tu as envie que j'sois avec un aut' type, que j'embrasse un aut' type?

_Seulement quand je serai mort! Répliqua le blond en levant son index. C'est juste que j'ai envie de m'en assurer, pour toi. Tu le promets? Que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, qui me ressemble, et que tu l'aimeras beaucoup, hein?

Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel :

_Arf… Les jeunes…, marmonna-t-il. J'te l'promets!

_**~ Quatre jours plus tard ~**_

Grimmjow enfourna une lettre dans une boîte aux lettres, un air fier et satisfait sur le visage, puis rentra dans son hôtel de Sydney, tôt ce matin-là.

Il s'était tellement ennuyé à surveiller ces trafiquants dans ce quartier mal famé cette nuit, qu'il en avait profité pour écrire une grande et belle lettre à Il Forte.

Au moins, il ne lui reprocherait plus de ne pas lui écrire lorsqu'il était en mission!

Un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, il grimpa dans l'ascenseur qui l'amena jusqu'au sixième étage du luxueux hôtel dans lequel il résidait depuis deux jours déjà.

Cette mission se terminait dans cinq jours et il avait déjà hâte de rentrer à Wellington. Il savait qu'il était idiot de ne jamais le lui dire à haute voix, mais Il Forte lui manquait cruellement. Il chercha son portable à tâtons dans sa poche et composa le numéro de son amant tout en entrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Les sonneries se succédèrent sans que personne ne décroche.

Une moue déçue sur le visage, le bleuté s'effondra sur son lit alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever totalement.

Il bâilla largement puis porta un autre regard à son portable. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Il Forte pour ne pas lui répondre? D'habitude, il sautait sur son portable à la première sonnerie, dès qu'il appelait.

Il haussa les épaules puis se déshabilla avec dans l'optique, de se mettre au lit. Épuisé, il tomba dans un profond sommeil dont il ne sortit qu'en milieu d'après-midi.

Les cheveux en bataille et les yeux collés, il s'étira longuement avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre. La ville fourmillait de passants, le soleil brillait très fort cette après-midi là. Mais contrairement à la veille, il ne resta pas longuement à observer la ville plus bas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et soupira un instant.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si... C'était comme si un incommensurable poids venait de tomber sur ses épaules. Était-ce la fatigue?

Préoccupé, il tourna ses yeux en direction de sa table de nuit, où reposait toujours son portable. Mais l'écran de ce dernier clignotait, lui signalant qu'il avait manqué un appel. Il avait dû dormir comme une marmotte pour ne pas l'avoir entendu sonner! Il sourit en pensant au surnom que s'amusait à lui donner Il Forte.

Il étira un sourire en empoignant son portable, espérant y voir un appel manqué de son amant. Mais c'était Stark qui l'avait contacté.

Il composa le numéro de sa messagerie vocale pour écouter le message de son supérieur et ami, ses sourcils toujours légèrement froncés. Dès le premier mot du primera Espada, Grimmjow sut que quelque chose de grave s'était produit :

_Grimm, c'est euh… c'est moi. Je… tu dois être occupé ou je ne sais pas… je… j'aimerais que tu me rappelles c'est très urgent! C'est… à propos d'Il Forte. Rappelle-moi le plus vite possible.

Le cœur de Grimmjow s'emballa.

Les pupilles dilatées et les mains quelque peu tremblantes il se précipita sur son répertoire et composa le numéro de Stark. L'appréhension l'avait gagné en un temps record. Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état de nervosité après un message comme ça?

Ce poids énorme qui reposait sur ses épaules, redoubla alors d'intensité lorsque Stark décrocha :

_Allô!

_Où est Il Forte?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! S'écria le sexta dans le combiné d'une voix qui le surprit lui-même.

_Calme-toi Grimm, je t'en supplie!

_Dis-moi bordel ce que… Dis-moi!!

_…

_Stark?

Jaggerjack entendit un soupir provenir de son supérieur. Inconsciemment, il savait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas entendu la nouvelle, son cœur s'était comme compressé pour le faire hurler de douleur.

Il avait mal. Un frisson le parcourut et il tomba de tout son poids sur le matelas.

_Grimm, Il Forte était en surveillance aujourd'hui dans un périmètre jugé ultra-sensible. La police était également sur les lieux et ça a mal tourné entre malfrats et flics. De plus, et on a un rapport très précis là-dessus, le Gotei 13 étaient aussi dans le coup. Ce qu'ils faisaient là, j'en sais rien. Mais ça a très mal tourné… Malgré nos divergences et notre haine cordiale envers eux, le Gotei a accepté de partager ses informations avec nous sur cette histoire, deux de leurs partisans sont morts aussi…

Grimmjow se sentit trembler de la tête aux pieds.

_Au… aussi? Qui est mort?! Qui est mort, putain?!

_Mph… Il Forte est mort. Je suis désolé…

Un million de lames tranchantes transpercèrent le cœur pourtant fait d'acier de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ces lames, particulièrement aiguisées, frappèrent son cœur pour le faire saigner. Il saigna. Il saigna abondamment.

Le temps s'était comme suspendu. La voix hésitante de Stark était comme un échos annonçant la fin du monde dans sa tête : "Il Forte est mort. Il Forte est mort..."

La souffrance des coups, qu'il avait reçus tout au long de sa dure vie, la souffrance des blessures pas balles, qu'il avait expérimentée plus d'une fois; toutes ces souffrances n'avaient rien de comparable avec celle-ci.

Rien du tout.

Le portable de Grimmjow tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et son corps se contracta, des pieds à la tête. Ses poings se serrèrent, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume de main, lui laissant des marques rouges prononcées.

A cet instant, la vie de Grimmjow Jaggerjack bascula dans un néant complet. Ses cinq sens s'étaient comme suspendus de fonctionner, de même que les battements de son coeur, de même que son cerveau et son corps tout entier.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps se replia lui-même. Et comme s'ils recherchaient une chaleur inconnue, introuvable en cette chambre d'hôtel, ses membres se collèrent à son corps, de plus en plus. Le bleuté se retrouva bientôt dans la position du fœtus. Instinctivement, dans le but de chercher du réconfort et de calmer cette douleur atroce, le corps tentait de retrouver ce qu'il avait connu de plus naturel et de plus réconfortant : la chaleur du ventre maternel - d'où la position du fœtus. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans un oreiller qui sentait la naphtaline.

Une fois. Puis deux fois. Et encore plusieurs fois, son corps fut secoué de tremblements.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant gagner une sorte de calme dans les ténèbres qui venaient d'engloutir son existence.... Mais ce fut la pire chose à faire dans une telle situation.

En effet, les images d'Il Forte défilaient dans sa mémoire. Son visage juvénile et joyeux s'affichait devant ses yeux, riant à gorge déployée ou avançant vers lui, les lèvres tendues pour lui donner un baiser.

Le rire de son amant résonnait dans sa tête comme une musique macabre dont il n'arriverait plus jamais à se défaire. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un jeune homme respirant la santé et la bonne humeur. C'est ainsi qu'il se rappellerait toujours d'Il Forte, comme celui qui avait fait de sa vie un bonheur sans discontinu.

« Tu sais que… que je t'aime aussi, hein? » Et cette phrase... Peut-être avait-elle résonné un milliard de fois dans sa tête, répétant l'intonation, la voix même du blond décédé. Si bien qu'à force de se l'être trop répétée, Grimmjow ne parvenait plus à se souvenir du grain de la voix de son ex-amant.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et sortit son visage de l'oreiller, Grimmjow n'avait pas pleuré.

Pas une larme ne coula de ses yeux, rien. Son visage s'était fermé et traduisait toute la détresse qu'il éprouvait, mais pas une fois il ne pleura. Il Forte lui en aurait-il voulu de ne pas avoir pleuré le jour de sa mort?

Certainement...

*** ***

Quelques jours plus tard, le bleuté rentra en Nouvelle-Zélande. Seul et le dos voûté, il pénétra dans ce qu'il redoutait le plus à affronter : l'appartement qui avait abrité sa vie avec Il Forte.

La porte de l'entrée claqua tel un coup de fouet dans le vide de sa pauvre existence solitaire. Et la dure réalité frappa de plein fouet son cœur, le laissant à moitié étourdit :

Il Forte n'était plus là.

Il Forte ne serait plus jamais là.

Jamais.

La valise que Grimmjow portait tomba au sol lourdement, et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol de l'entrée douloureusement. Son corps s'était comme effondré, ravagé par la tristesse qu'il avait contenu en lui si longtemps, détruit par la douleur amère d'avoir perdu la personne la plus importante de sa misérable vie.

Dans sa main droite, il serrait ce qui semblait être un tas de feuilles imprimées. Sous le choc de ses genoux tombant au sol, le papier glissa de sa main dans un souffle léger, répandant des dizaines de pages sur le carrelage gelé de l'entrée.

L'une d'elle, tomba quelques centimètres devant lui, affichant en caractères rouges sang le nom de celui qui allait animer sa vie désormais. Les yeux turquoises se baissèrent lentement, emplis d'une lumière de rage infinie. Les lettres inscrites sur le papier lui brûlèrent la rétine. Le nom de cet homme fut marqué au fer rouge à même son cœur, pour que jamais, il n'oublie la nom de celui qui lui avait pris sa vie.

Car quitte à lui avoir pris l'homme qu'il chérissait, autant qu'il s'y fasse maintenant : Kuchiki Byakuya allait mourir.

Grimmjow déposa son front au sol, dans un élan spontané que son corps avait longuement attendu. Son dos se courba doucement et son front brûlant rencontra la surface froide du carrelage, lui procurant l'effet d'un courant électrique. Comme s'il priait ou comme s'il clamait le pardon d'une personne qu'il ne pouvait voir, il resta longuement dans cette position.

_Pardonne-moi…, gémit-il.

Une première larme tomba sur le sol de l'entrée, suivie d'une deuxième. Peut-être était-il parvenu à retenir ses larmes tout ce temps, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là où Il Forte et lui avaient vécu toutes ces années, il ne pouvait plus aller contre le cours normal des choses.

_J'ai échoué, articula-t-il entre deux sanglots, c'est ma faute... ma faute...

Grimmjow s'en voulait. S'il avait été un meilleur professeur, Il Forte aurait été mieux entraîné, il aurait su se défendre... C'était sa faute, il avait échoué à protéger celui qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années.

Le blond lui avait pourtant demandé de ne pas être triste s'il mourrait. Et il désirait plus que tout au monde respecter son souhait. Mais c'était tout simplement impossible, même pour Grimmjow.

Bientôt, ce fut un torrent qui dévala les joues creusées par la tristesse du sexta.

Ces fichues lames qui lacéraient son cœur encore et encore, lui procuraient certainement la pire douleur qui puisse exister en ce bas monde. Lui qui avait toujours été dur et froid comme la pierre; lui qui n'avait jamais baissé les bras, même gravement blessé; lui que rien ne pouvait ébranler; lui qu'on avait souvent décrit comme insensible; il était brisé.

Appuyant son front de plus belle sur le sol de l'entrée, il pissa les yeux de toutes ses forces.

_Pardonne-moi…, gémit-il à nouveau entre deux sanglots, mais… j'pourrais pas honorer ta promesse! Y'a… Y'a… qu'toi que j'pourrais jamais aimer dans ma chienne de vie!

Au comble de la douleur et serrant les dents à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire, Grimmjow laissa aller la rage qui bouillait dans ses veines : un cri déchira le silence relatif de l'appartement.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit combien c'était douloureux, combien c'était déchirant de perdre un être cher.

Et cette douleur, était-elle le seul moyen de vous faire réaliser alors que vous aimiez cette personne plus que vous-même?

Voilà pourquoi Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait toujours considéré les sentiments comme inutiles : parce qu'un jour ou l'autre ces sentiments vous détruisaient.

Toute cette douleur était absolument irrationnelle. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il souffrirait autant? Qu'il se retrouverait roulé en boule dans son entrée à pleurer à chaudes larmes, lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le sexta Espada?

Oui, il avait bien un cœur finalement. Un cœur qui était à présent dans un sale état.

Et personne, non personne n'aurait jamais la capacité de guérir son cœur.

Pas même un Kuchiki Byakuya mort.

Grimmjow en serait changé à jamais.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé, il n'aurait jamais espéré ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde pouvoir réaliser le souhait d'Il Forte. Et pourtant, un an plus tard, alors qu'il était parvenu à se faire muter sur cette mission au Kurenai club, il avait vu ce gamin...

Et il s'était donc acharné à le protéger, au péril de sa vie. Et au fil du temps, ce gamin... Il avait pris une place beaucoup plus importante dans sa vie. Plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre auparavant, Il Forte mis à part.

_**~ ~ Fin de la série de flashbacks ~ ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

_C'est pourquoi, j'ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. J'me suis juré de tuer Kuchiki et j'me suis juré d'te protéger, bébé. J'espère pouvoir tenir toutes mes promesses.

Les yeux ambrés d'Ichigo fixaient le visage carré avec stupéfaction. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé entendre un jour la description de la détresse de Grimmjow. La simple description de son chagrin lui suffit à avoir mal au coeur pour lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Lui raconter une telle histoire… Après tout, c'était bien lui, Ichigo qui le lui avait demandé. Sans doute regrettait-il maintenant?

Non, pas vraiment. Puisque comme il l'avait pensé, Grimmjow avait réellement aimé et adoré Il Forte. Sûrement ne se débarrasserait-il jamais du fantôme de l'ex du bleuté...

_Et… et ta promesse que tu as faite à Il Forte, tu vas aussi la tenir? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Les yeux turquoises s'accrochèrent aux siens. Ils ne semblaient pas tristes, pas atteint pour un sou. Ils étaient seulement déterminés, plus que jamais.

_J'crois… j'crois qu'j'ai trouvé la personne qui lui ressemble, répondit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le coeur de Kurosaki eut un raté. Et si Grimmjow avait réellement fait ce que Il Forte lui avait demandé? Si finalement, il avait réellement trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait et tentait de l'aimer comme il le lui avait demandé?

Et si cette personne était...

_M…moi? demanda-t-il alors, quelque peu hésitant.

N'attendant aucune réponse, puisqu'il la connaissait déjà, il ferma les yeux un instant. Comme dans un rêve, la bouche de Grimmjow vint se coller à la sienne pour enfin tenir la promesse d'une nuit.

* * *

_**Hum... J'ai vraiment pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant ce chapitre, allez savoir pourquoi. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, ce qui m'a permis de perdre au moins 12 litres d'eau en chialant (pleure tu pisseras moins) XD  
**_


	29. Celui qui s'invitait

**Titre : **Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui s'invitait.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé :** Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal..

** Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **J'ai remarqué une erreur dans le chap 19. « Celui qui se laissait emporter ». En effet, Grimmjow dit que Il Forte est mort depuis plus de deux ans, or il n'est mort que depuis un ans au moment où il rencontre Ichi. Gomen --'

* * *

**Celui qui s'invitait.**

_**~ Tokyo, quartier de Ginza ~ Immeuble du siège du Gotei 13 ~**_

Renji jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à sa montre. Les bras chargés de dossiers volumineux, il allait être en retard si ce fichu ascenseur n'arrivait pas tout de suite!

Tel un enfant coupable, il lança des regards autour de lui, craignant de voir débarquer son glacial capitaine - et amant qui plus est - la bouche en cœur, tout en lui reprochant son manque de qualités et d'entrain à son poste de Lieutenant de la sixième division.

A dire vrai, le rouge n'avait pas besoin de ses remontrances, il était parfaitement au courant de ses faiblesses. Mais Byakuya avait besoin de lui; dans son travail ici - qui d'autre accepterait de trimballer tout ces dossiers entre la salle des archives du rez-de-chaussée et l'étage six de l'immense building? - et également dans sa vie. Kuchiki avait décrété qu'il ne voulait pas de n'importe qui pour le poste de Lieutenant de sa division, et donc comme garde du corps. Il avait été tout naturel pour lui de placer son amant à cette place.

Mais Renji, ne cessait de se questionner sur l'avenir de cette histoire. Avaient-ils réellement quelque chose en commun?

Mais une voix puissante le sortit de ses songes, résonnant comme une sonnerie d'alarme stridente dans le hall :

_Yo! Renji!!

Tournant les yeux sur sa droite, il vit avancer vers lui Shiba Kaien, son ex-collègue du Kurenai club avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Ce dernier se précipita jusqu'à lui, le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule et se planta à ses côtés :

_Qu'est-ce tu fous là, vieux? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air visiblement ravie.

_Bordel, je suis en retard! Lança Abaraï comme si c'était une évidence. Kuchiki va m'tuer!

Kaien leva un sourcil, plus ou moins décontenancé :

_Tu te mets la pression pour rien, mec…, s'amusa le brun en s'impatientant lui aussi devant l'ascenseur.

_Tsss… C'est facile pour toi! Lieutenant d'Ukitake, c'est comme des vacances!

_Tellement des vacances qu'il m'oblige toujours à bosser au « Kurenai club »! Fit-il remarquer. Alors que je crois bien que ton Kuchiki-Taïcho te l'a formellement interdit, nan?

Renji détourna ses yeux, une légère rougeur naissant sur ses joues. Il avait parfaitement relevé le "sous-entendu" de la remarque de son ami; et il fit tout son possible pour tenter de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Évidemment que Byakuya lui avait interdit de retourner travailler là-bas! Il l'avait même pratiquement menacé de lui couper ses bijoux de famille si jamais il le surprenait avec un autre homme, Kurenai club ou non!

Abaraï déglutit péniblement, tout en se remémorant la scène de menace dans son esprit. Elle semblait dater de la veille...

Toute personne censée lui aurait dit : « ce type te menace, quitte-le etc. », mais Renji n'avait aucunement l'intention de le quitter! Il aimait ce type, bien qu'il soit coincé, flippant et un tas d'autres choses. Il était également incroyablement attirant, froid comme la glace. Et il lui donnait la chair de poule avec ses beaux yeux marines et ses cheveux de soie…

_Renji? Tu m'écoutes? Le secoua Kaien avec un sourire. Tu baves…

Le rouge se reprit et s'essuya le coin de la bouche avant de remarquer que l'ascenseur l'attendait à bras ouverts.

Ils y entrèrent tous les deux et Kaien s'adossa à la paroi, en soupirant faiblement.

_Tu sais, Renji, reprit-il, si tu veux vraiment prouver ta valeur comme Lieutenant, tu ferais mieux de revenir au « Kurenai »…

_Ah oui? Et pourquoi? questionna l'autre, d'un air détaché.

_Parce que tu sais qu'il appartient à Aizen, hein? En ce moment…

Il se pencha lentement vers le rouge, jetant un oeil curieux en direction du plafond de la machine qui grimpait les étages. Renji suivit son regard et aperçu l'une des caméras de surveillance, directement braquée sur eux. La voix de Kaien chuchota alors à son oreille :

_Le Gotei tient des réunions secrètes là-bas.

Il se redressa rapidement et lança un sourire en coin à son collègue Lieutenant.

_Quoi?! S'écria Renji. Impossible! Je le saurais si… si Byakuya allait là-bas!

Mais à bien y réfléchir il y a avait bien quelques trous dans l'agenda de Kuchiki dont il ne connaissait pas la finalité… Et qu'est-ce que ces maudites réunions avaient à voir avec être un meilleur Lieutenant, comme l'avait suggéré Shiba?

Le tatoué resta pensif jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin sur le sixième étage.

Il quitta la machine se retournant vers son collègue qui d'un doigt, appela l'étage treize et lui lança de l'autre main, un geste amical. Le rouge n'y répondit pas et prit le chemin du bureau de son Taïcho. L'air légèrement tendu, il frappa faiblement à la porte en acajou et entra sans même attendre une autorisation.

_Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé, Renji? Demanda le brun, assis derrière son bureau.

_Oui.

Renji traversa la pièce immense en des pas rapides et présenta à son supérieur les documents qui chargeaient ses bras.  
Le noble les saisit et le rouge prit place dans un siège réservé aux visiteurs, face au bureau de bois foncé. Les yeux marines se mirent immédiatement à courir sur les pages blanches croulantes d'informations plus ou moins intéressantes.

Mais rapidement, Byakuya laissa tomber les documents sur son bureau et se leva dans un soupir fatigué pour prendre place face à la grande fenêtre. Celle-ci, donnait sur les rues du quartier riche de Tokyo. Le noble, aimait voir déambuler ses gens à l'allure distinguée. Il les observait d'un air envieux, dans un sens. Il savait néanmoins, qu'il n'avait rien à envier à personne mais il connaissait la dure réalité de son état. Un homme au sang noble ne devait pas se perdre dans ce qu'il était en train de faire...

A ce moment précis, Kuchiki Byakuya se retourna vers le rouge et ouvrit la bouche pour lui annoncer sans doute, la fin d'une histoire. Leur histoire.

Mais très étrangement, les mots ne vinrent pas. L'annonce fatale ne traversa jamais ses lèvres et en cet instant, il ne put que se retourner à nouveau et observer une nouvelle fois, ces gens distingués déambuler sans se soucier de sa pauvre existence.

_Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? s'éleva alors la voix de Renji, légèrement inquiète.

_Non, souffla alors le brun en haussant les épaules. Je voulais... fais-moi la lecture s'il te plait.

Abaraï haussa les sourcils mais s'exécuta. Il entendit son amant pousser un soupir et baisser la tête, mais il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper à ce point à cet instant.

_Alors, commença-t-il quelque peu nerveux, il est né un 14 février 1982, ses parents ne sont pas connus, il est noté qu'il a été trimballé d'orphelinats en orphelinats en Nouvelle-Zélande. Rien de bien probant jusque là. Oh… quelqu'un a partagé son appartement en Nouvelle-Zélande pendant quatre ans…

La feuille que Renji tenait entre ses mains portait le nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Son ancien collègue du Kurenai club était sa cible de recherches depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

_ « pendant quatre ans »? interrogea Byakuya en tournant à nouveau son visage dans sa direction.

Renji leva les yeux de ses feuilles :

_Oui, il est noté qu'il est mort il y a un an.

L'homme aux cheveux ébènes resta immobile un instant, puis fit quelques pas en direction du rouge, soucieux :

_Son nom! exigea-t-il.

_Il n'est pas noté, répondit Abaraï, nerveux. Il serait mort à Wellington, tué par balles. Il aurait été pris dans une descente de police qui a mal tourné….

_Il y a un an? Répéta Byakuya en se penchant en avant. Donne-moi ça!

L'ordre était si brutal que Renji en sursauta. Il tendit les feuilles à son capitaine et le vit froncer les sourcils douloureusement au fur et à mesure que ses yeux glissaient sur les lignes.

_Je vois, finit-il par dire en déposant les feuilles sur son bureau. Je comprends. Je crois que nous avons fait une grosse erreur...

Il se massa le menton, un air préoccupé habillant son visage d'ordinaire insondable. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce, comme s'ils cherchaient une quelconque réponse, une solution aux milliers de questions qui naissaient dans son esprit.

_Quoi? Pourquoi? Demanda vivement Renji. Que se passe-t-il?

_Il y a un an et trois mois, je me trouvais à Wellington moi aussi, répondit alors le brun, le regard toujours perdu. Cette descente de police, n'en était pas une. J'étais, à l'époque, troisième siège de la sixième division du « Gotei 13 » sous les ordres de mon grand-père lui-même capitaine. Nous suivions un groupe de trafiquants d'armes, travaillant pour le Gotei, mais nous les soupçonnions de nous doubler. Je me souviens de ces quartiers mal famés, et je me rappelle de la fusillade, qui a mal tourné. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai abattu sans le faire vraiment exprès un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'est avéré s'appeler Il Forte. Le frère de Szayel, numéro 8 de l'Espada.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait abattu le frère d'un membre de l'Espada? Mais pourquoi semblait-il s'en inquiéter? Et quel rapport avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

_Je… je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, reprit-il en l'observant avec curiosité.

Le brun se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège de cuir. Il soupira et croisa ses mains sur son ventre :

_C'est simple. Cet homme n'était pas seulement le frère d'un membre de l'Espada, il était également l'amant de l'un d'eux.

_L'a…. l'amant?

_Oui, Renji. J'ai tué l'amant de Jaggerjack.

* * *

_**~ Wellington, Nouvelle-Zélande ~**_

Ichigo observa la balle de couleur bleue turquoise qui reposait dans la paume de sa main. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux ce matin-là, quelque chose d'assez inhabituel chez Jaggerjack. Surtout que le matin était d'habitude le moment favoris de l'Espada et qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement courir après l'orangé pour le remettre au lit avec lui.

A part le bourdonnement de l'eau tombant dans la douche, aucun autre son n'était audible.

Kurosaki soupira bruyamment et lança d'un geste précis la balle rebondissant contre le mur face à lui.

La balle bleue rebondit contre la surface et revint vers lui. Il la rattrapa habilement, prenant garde à bien positionner son poignet suivant l'angle d'arrivée de l'objet.

Après une journée non-stop à s'entraîner avec cette balle, son poignet était devenu beaucoup plus souple. Les exercices commençaient à payer et Grimmjow lui avait dit que s'il entraînait suffisamment son poignet, il pourrait reprendre très vite les cours de tir.

Mais sur le visage du jeune roux, une autre inquiétude pouvait se lire. En effet, après avoir entendu l'histoire de son couple avec Il Forte, Ichigo s'était demandé jusqu'à quel point les blessures du bleuté s'étaient ancrées.

Étaient-elles au moins toutes refermées maintenant? Évidemment que non, sinon il ne voudrait pas prendre sa revanche sur Kuchiki.

Son objectif, et le seul à présent pour lui, était de tuer Kuchiki Byakuya et son amant comprenait tout à fait son sentiment. Si on lui avait pris sa famille, il aurait certainement voulu tuer le monde entier, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour se donner une certaine délivrance.

Mais atteindre son objectif et tuer Kuchiki allait-il vraiment lui permettre de se libérer de ses démons? Ichigo en doutait fortement.

Cependant, tenter d'expliquer ce genre de choses à Jaggerjack était impossible. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs! Et Ichigo avait beau se creuser la cervelle pour tenter de l'en dissuader, le bleuté campait sur ses positions et ne renonçait pas à sa vengeance.

L'orangé s'était fait une raison : il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à résoudre Grimmjow d'abandonner sa vengeance. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider était le soutenir moralement.

La silhouette carrée émergea de la salle de bain et passa devant le roux pour pénétrer dans la chambre. Le sexta enfila ses vêtements, et remit un pied dans le salon où il observa le plus jeune avec un sourcil haussé :

_Bah alors, c'est pas en m'regardant qu'ça va avancer! lança-t-il.

Le rouquin resta immobile, son regard déterminé planté dans celui du turquoise.

_Si tu me le demandes, dit-il alors, je t'aiderai.

Grimmjow fronça violemment les sourcils :

_De quoi t'parles? Ca r'garde que moi cette histoire!

_C'est bien toi qui a commencé à m'entraîner en prétextant le fait qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à me défendre, ou que j'entre dans l'Espada! répliqua le roux en se plantant devant lui. Tu n'avais qu'à pas commencer à m'entraîner!

_J'veux pas qu'tu prennes part à ça. J't'interdis d'te fourrer là-d'dans!

Grimmjow tourna les talons et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine mais le plus jeune le suivit, bien déterminé à avoir le dernier mot pour changer.

Sentant sa présence sur le pas de la porte de la pièce, Jaggerjack resta tourné en direction de la fenêtre. Il soupira :

_J'ai pas commencé à t'entraîner à tirer pour qu'tu m'aides là-dessus. C'est mon problème.

_M'en fous! Répliqua Ichigo. Si c'est important pour toi alors c'est important pour moi.

_Non, t'comprends rien!

Le roux tapa du pied nerveusement au sol :

_Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je veux faire! Demande-moi ce que tu veux!

_Ca suffit maint'nant! Répliqua Grimmjow, visiblement agacé. Tu dis n'importe quoi!

Il tourna les talons rapidement et ouvrit le réfrigérateur, à l'intérieur duquel sa tête disparut de la vue de son amant. Il chercha une canette de bière et referma le frigo d'un coup de main souple.

Kurosaki soupira. Grimmjow avait pris l'allure de celui qui voulait éviter la dispute, et le plus jeune avait tout bonnement horreur de ce comportement!

Il avait l'impression de passer pour un enfant à ses yeux.

_T'as pas a te mêler d'ça, reprit le bleuté après avoir pris une gorgée de bière, t'en as assez fait!

_Tsss….C'est toi qui comprends rien, oui!

_Non, j'comprends bien, t'inquiète pas.

Un silence suivit. L'Espada prit place sur une chaise de la cuisine et laissa son corps tomber contre le dossier, dans un soupir.

_J'veux pas qui t'arrive quoiqu'ce soit, bébé, reprit-il dans un chuchotement.

_Pourquoi tu me laisses toujours à part de ces histoire, hein?

_Parce que j'crois être responsable d'toi et si t'arrivait un truc j'm'en voudrais beaucoup.

Ichigo voulu répliquer mais coupa son élan. Il prit son temps pour apprécier l'intention et les mots, si rares dans la bouche de Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dire de telles choses.

Le roux finit par sourire en observant son profil concentré. Puis, il avança dans sa direction et se plaçant derrière lui, entoura son cou de ses bras :

_Dans ce cas, je comprends, répondit-il contre son oreille. Je ne veux pas que ma présence soit un poids alors je ferai ce que je peux pour rester en dehors de ça.

_Merci.

Le roux eut un rire étouffé et les deux amants échangèrent bientôt un baiser chaste qui claqua dans le silence de l'appartement.

Son rire étouffé avait cependant une autre signification : si Grimmjow pensait qu'il allait se retirer de cette vengeance, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

Kurosaki commençait seulement à apprendre que parfois, il valait mieux mentir pour préserver une relation. Tout ce qu'il voulait en soutenant son amant dans sa vengeance, c'était sauvegarder son couple. Parce qu'il savait que cette idée de tuer Kuchiki rongeait le sexta depuis si longtemps qu'elle finirait par le bouffer complètement s'il ne l'accomplissait pas. Et Ichigo refusait de voir ça arriver, alors même si ça devait impliquer le mensonge, il était prêt à tout…

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un jeune homme comme lui vivrait une histoire d'amour avec un ex-tireur d'élite, tueur à gage et maintenant agent pour le compte d'une organisation secrète de l'OTAN?

Quelqu'un le lui aurait dit et Ichigo lui aurait rit au nez… Pourtant, c'était bien réel. C'était ce qu'il se passait. Grimmjow était bien réel, ce n'était pas un rêve, et le roux ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien à sa place que dans le lit de cet homme.

Jamais il ne renoncerait à tout ça.

*** ***

Cet après-midi là, Grimmjow prit place dans le canapé et ne quitta pas la télévision d'une semelle.

_Un vrai geek, fit remarquer Ichigo avec un air amusé.

Il s'installa à côté de lui, l'ordinateur portable de l'appartement sur les genoux. :

_Tu crois que je peux faire un virement bancaire depuis Internet? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés sur l'écran.

Le bleuté haussa les épaules et fit signe qu'il était occupé et qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas le déranger…

_J'sais pas, répondit-il enfin rapidement, enfin, t'verras bien.

_Merci pour cette réponse qui va m'éclairer!

_De rien! Lança l'autre en éclatant de rire.

L'orangé ne put s'empêcher d'étirer lui aussi un sourire face à la bonne humeur de Grimmjow et chercha de longues minutes sur Internet s'il était possible d'effectuer une opération en ligne. Il voulait verser de l'argent à son père, il le lui avait promis, et puis il avait encore de quoi faire, ça ne manquait pas! Il se décida à envoyer tout ça par courrier, ça serait plus facile.

Il referma l'ordinateur et le déposa sur la table basse devant lui.

Pendant un instant, il fit un point sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : c'était comme vivre un rêve! Un véritable rêve, et malgré le fait qu'il soit loin de son pays et de sa famille!

Il vivait dans ce pays étranger, et même s'il ne parlait pas anglais, il s'y plaisait. Il y faisait beau et chaud, il aimait le vent frais qui entrait dans le salon dès qu'il se levait pour sortir sur le balcon. Il aimait cet appartement qui ressemblait tellement à Grimmjow. Il aimait être avec cet homme.

Il réalisait son rêve : vivre une réelle vie de couple avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines passèrent, puis deux mois s'étaient écoulés sans que rien ne vienne perturber cette nouvelle vie.

Grimmjow avait dû quitter l'appartement quelques jours pour une quelconque mission au Japon, mais il était revenu rapidement. Ichigo se doutait qu'il n'avait pas voulu rallongé son séjour là-bas. Ils se rendaient tous les jours au club de tir, et inventaient toujours des tas de jeux et de gages pour celui qui se retrouverait perdant de leurs compétitions. Le roux perdait souvent, mais il ne s'en souciait guère car les gages du bleuté ne concernaient, pour la plupart du temps, que la partie en dessous de le ceinture.

Il adorait sa vie de couple, il adorait sa vie à Wellington, il adorait son amant.

_Je te dis que la bonne réponse c'est pas ça! Lança l'orangé ce soir-là depuis la cuisine.

Grimmjow, affalé dans le canapé devant la télévision et un quelconque jeu télévisé, laissa échapper un rire :

_T'veux parier? Lança-t-il.

_Ouais! S'écria l'autre en sortant de la cuisine avec un verre à la main. Tu veux parier quoi?

Le bleuté enroula un bras autour de son cou dès que le plus jeune fut assit à côté de lui. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_Si je gagne… on devra faire l'amour sur le balcon…

_Quoi?!

Ichigo se tourna vers lui avec un sourire très large. Deux mois plus tôt, ce genre de propos et de perspective - comme faire l'amour sur le balcon - aurait déclenché chez lui une réaction de choc. Il en aurait très certainement rougit d'ailleurs. Mais désormais, il y était habitué et ill n'était plus étonné d'entendre Grimmjow lui proposer des choses plus folles les unes que les autres!

Tous les soirs, ce stupide jeu télévisé rythmait leur vie, et même s'il avait trouvé ce genre de choses débiles, il devait avouer que finalement, c'était amusant à regarder.

Enfin, c'était surtout amusant à regarder _avec_ Grimmjow.

Il adorait la façon dont le bleuté était toujours à fond dans leurs petits jeux coquins. Il n'y avait rien de plus enthousiasmant que de parier des choses aussi folles!

_Okay, finit-il par répondre, mais si je gagne… tu devras me laisser TE faire l'amour!

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil mais ne perdit pas son sourire carnassier :

_T'veux dire…

_Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire! Je veux que tu te laisses dominer…

_Okay, répondit l'autre avec un regard vicieux. Maint'nant j'sais plus si j'ai envie d'gagner ou d'perdre ce pari…

Ichigo éclata de rire et ils se tournèrent vers l'écran de la télévision. La réponse à la question n'avait pas encore été donnée, et le rouquin vint poser sa tête contre son l'épaule musclée. Il se sentait tellement bien. Ils avaient laissé toute cette histoire derrière eux et maintenant, ils avaient toute leur vie pour profiter l'un de l'autre! Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux!

Et puis de toute manière, il voyait mal ce qui pourrait leur arriver de pire que cette histoire avec Schiffer…

_Allez, donnez cette foutue réponse! Clama l'Espada en caressant la cuisse d'Ichigo.

_Si t'en as tellement envie que ça, on peut commencer tout de suite, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

_Un pari est un pari, Ichi! Si j'gagne, t'vas voir c'que je…

Mais il fut interrompu par des coups à la porte d'entrée.

Ichigo se redressa, imité par le bleuté et les deux hommes lancèrent un regard surpris à cette pauvre porte qui n'avait rien demandé.

_Je vais voir? Demanda le rouquin.

L'autre acquiesça lentement et il se leva donc pour avancer dans l'entrée. Un voisin peut-être? Le facteur? Quoiqu'à cette heure-là c'était impossible…

Malgré son ignorance totale sur l'identité de leur visiteur, Ichigo sentit monter en lui comme un stress étrange, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose allait venir perturber leur bonheur tranquille. Et il ignorait tout simplement pourquoi il avait cette impression étrange…

Il posa ses paumes de main sur la surface de la porte et plissa un œil pour regarder par le judas.

Il se figea en découvrant leur visiteur, et n'osa pas se retourner vers Grimmjow.

_C'est qui? Demanda le numéro 6 en fronçant les sourcils.

Les yeux ambrés se tournèrent lentement vers lui, surpris, perdus.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Pourquoi… était-il ici?

Ichigo tenta de ne pas se poser trop de questions et se décida à ouvrir la porte, ignorant la question de Grimmjow et le sentant avancer vers lui, l'air inquiet.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette grande et imposante.

_I… Ichigo? Demanda la voix du visiteur, pris au dépourvu.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda l'orangé, abasourdit lui aussi.

Les yeux ambrés passèrent sur les mains puissantes qui soutenaient deux gros sacs de voyage. Le visiteur semblait arriver de loin, revenir de voyage, ou bien encore venait passer des vacances dans la région…

Les yeux gris du visiteur se posèrent sur Grimmjow qui vint se placer à côté de son amant avec un regard suspicieux :

_Vous… vous vivez ensemble? Demanda-t-il.

_Mais… M… Mais ce n'est pas la question!! Reprit Ichigo en se sentant perdu. Kensei, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

L'orangé fronça violemment les sourcils. Il avait désespérément tenté d'avoir de ses nouvelles depuis tout ce temps, en cachette de Grimmjow. Mais jamais depuis le retour du sexta avait-il eu la moindre nouvelle de Kensei. Et un beau jour, ce type frappait à sa porte comme ça?!

Kensei Muguruma baissa les yeux dans un soupir. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela.

Quand l'Espada lui avait proposé de l'aider et lui avait proposé une protection, il savait qu'il allait atterrir à Wellington et avait secrètement voulu revoir Ichigo. Mais il avait ignoré, jusqu'à l'instant présent, chez qui il allait devoir vivre. Alors découvrir Grimmjow _et_ Ichigo ensemble, là, fut une sorte de choc pour lui.

_Je suis là pour… pour aider, expliqua-t-il. L'Espada m'a protégé pendant la durée du procès d'Ichimaru et de ses sbires. Stark craignait que, comme j'étais un témoin clé, on s'en prenne à moi. Pendant deux mois, après le procès, il m'a demandé de rester au siège de l'Espada, me demandant de leur service d'aide sur leur affaire sur le Gotei.

_Quoi?!

Grimmjow poussa doucement Ichigo de côté et se planta devant Muguruma, les mains sur les hanches :

_Alors vous êtes le type qui va m'aider?

_On dirait bien. Étant donné que j'étais un proche d'Ichimaru et de pas mal de membres du Gotei, j'en connais assez long sur eux pour vous aider. Alors, il va falloir que je reste ici un petit moment.

Ichigo resta bouche bée. Kensei allait… il allait vivre avec eux? Et en plus il annonçait cela comme s'il en était heureux!

Tss... Évidemment qu'il en était heureux, pensa l'orangé. Ce type avait des vus sur lui depuis plusieurs mois et il débarquait sur ordre de Stark dans leur appartement? C'était tout bénéfice pour lui!

_Fuck!! Ragea le bleuté en tournant soudain les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre.

Il laissa les deux autres comme des imbéciles, l'un dans l'entrée, et l'autre toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Le roux avait suivi son amant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la chambre et retourna doucement ses yeux sur l'homme à la carrure impressionnante :

_Entre, reste pas là! Lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

_Je suis désolé, dit Kensei en entrant et en refermant derrière lui la porte.

Il déposa ses sacs dans l'entrée et observa Ichigo sortir sur le balcon sans rien dire. Il arbora un air gêné pendant quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules. Qu'avait-il à perdre? Rien du tout. Il avait juste tout à gagner, pensa l'avocat en prenant la direction du balcon, lui aussi.

Il trouva le jeune rouquin accoudé à la rambarde du balcon, les yeux tournés vers le bas, observant les mouvements de la rue. Aux yeux de Kensei, Ichigo avait toujours été un jeune homme calme et réfléchit, et il appréciait cela chez lui. Il espérait que ces longues semaines de distance entre eux n'avait pas affecté la relation proche qu'ils avaient mis en place pendant la disparition de Grimmjow.

_Je suis désolé si ma présence ta dérange, ou si elle dérange Grimmjow, dit-il alors ne se plaçant à côté de Kurosaki.

_Kensei, ça fait deux mois que je tente de te contacter chez toi! Lança le jeune homme d'un air colérique.

_Oh? Désolé, comme tu le vois, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu retourner chez moi.

Un léger silence s'installa. Kurosaki tenta de calmer sa trop grande surprise et de penser utilement. Kensei serait certainement d'une grande utilité à Grimmjow pour atteindre le Gotei mais s'il vivait avec eux, alors…

_Je te préviens tout de suite, reprit l'orangé, Grimmjow et moi on est ensemble, on vit ensemble, alors on n'a pas vraiment besoin que tu viennes perturber tout ça!

_Mph… Je m'en doutais.

Ichigo garda ses yeux plantés devant lui, sentant tout de même l'autre observer son profil.

_Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, sincèrement, mais… je te le demande : ne te mets pas entre moi et Grimmjow!

Muguruma haussa les sourcils. Décidément, il était beaucoup plus direct qu'auparavant.

_Tu as changé, murmura-t-il.

_Et alors? Je connais tes sentiments pour moi et…

_Oh? Tu t'en rappelles? Ca me fait plaisir!

_Non! S'écria le rouquin en pointant son index sur la poitrine de son voisin. Ca ne te fait pas plaisir du tout! Tu vas me promettre que tu ne vas pas…

_J'ai bien compris ce que tu me demandes, Ichigo, le coupa l'avocat. Mais toi-même, tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas le faire.

_Quoi?

_Tu comprends mes sentiments, n'est-ce pas? Tu as les mêmes pour Grimmjow. Alors, tu devrais savoir que je n'abandonnerai pas!

_Bon sang! Marmonna l'orangé en tapant du pied au sol. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre tête de mule dans ma vie, tu sais?

_Tu penses réellement faire ta vie avec cet homme? Reprit Kensei en s'accoudant au balcon. Grimmjow a une vie peu banale, et toi tu vas te brûler les ailes à vouloir entrer dans sa vie de la sorte. Tu vas le suivre partout où il ira et au final, tu ne deviendras qu'un poids pour lui, tu ne crois pas? Tu vas détruire ta vie à vouloir rester avec un Espada? Sois réaliste Ichigo, cette vie n'est pas pour toi. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui a les pieds sur terre…

_Quelqu'un comme toi je présume? L'interrompit Kurosaki en croisant les bras.

_Peut-être. Après tout, j'ai un travail stable, qui paie bien, je vis à Tokyo, je suis quelqu'un de respecté et qui pourrait prendre soin de toi, sans les aléas d'un travail à l'Espada ou je ne sais où! J'aurais également les moyens de soutenir ton père…

L'orangé haussa les épaules puis tourna vivement son regard vers lui. Une lueur méfiante se mit à briller dans les opales ambrées :

_Comment sais-tu que mon père est en difficulté?

_Ichigo, pendant que Grimmjow était considéré comme mort, je t'ai supporté. Tu m'as parlé de ton père, tu te souviens?

_Peut-être bien…, soupira-t-il en se rendant compte de sa propre erreur. Mais je trouve ça dégueulasse d'utiliser mon père et sa nécessité pour que je me jette dans tes bras!!

_Je ne veux pas que tu te jettes dans mes bras, reprit-il, je veux seulement que tu réfléchisses au sens que ta vie va prendre en restant ici.

_J'y ai déjà réfléchi, merci bien! Et je suis très heureux comme ça!

_Tu crois que ça durera éternellement? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir suivre Jaggerjack dans ses idées folles et sa stupide envie de butter Kuchiki et…

_Tss... Tu...

Mais le roux coupa ses propos. Un courant électrique traversa sa colonne vertébrale et tout à coup, son cerveau fut submergé d'une centaine de questions. Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, l'interrogeant du regard, puis fit un pas en arrière, l'air toujours aussi méfiant :

_Attends, attends! Comment tu sais que Grimmjow veut…?

Il pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de l'avocat et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un le fit avant lui :

_C'est parc'que c'est un p'tit con d'fouineur.

Les deux hommes pivotèrent dans un même mouvement en direction de la voix de Grimmjow. L'Espada était adossé à la baie vitrée, les bras croisés et les yeux baissés. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps il était là à les épier! S'il avait entendu les arguments de Kensei pour le rabaisser, Ichigo paria que dans quelques secondes, le sexta allait perdre les pédales...

_Grimm? Demanda Ichigo, étonné. Qu'est-ce que…?

_C'type a pas seul'ment fourré son nez dans mes affaires, il a aussi décidé de m'rabaisser d'vant toi! T'crois qu'Ichi va écouter tes conneries?!

Le regard turquoise fusilla Kensei avec mépris. L'avocat cependant, ne sembla pas paraître touché et fronça légèrement les sourcils en observant son adversaire faire un pas vers lui :

_Je suis certain que Ichigo sait prendre ses décisions tout seul et que…

_Calmos mec, le coupa sans délicatesse le bleu, Ichi est plus celui qu't'a connu au « Kurenai club », crois-moi il est loin d'êt' con alors si t'essaye d'lui monter la tête, t'y arriveras pas. Et d'abord, j'peux savoir c'que t'sais exactement sur moi et Kuchiki?

Kensei inspira profondément. La dernière question de Grimmjow résonnait plutôt comme un ordre catégorique!

_Je sais… je sais qu'il a tué votre ex.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Comment diable Kensei savait-il de telles choses? Se demanda le roux. Se pouvait-il que Stark ou Hallibel l'est briefé à la perfection sur toute cette histoire? Impossible, ce n'était pas le genre du Primera, ni de la Seconda de dévoiler à tout vents les détails de la vie privée de Grimmjow! Et même si cela avait un rapport direct avec l'affaire en question.

Sentant que l'altercation allait bientôt tourner au vinaigre, Ichigo se rapprocha de son amant et pencha la tête de côté, montrant ainsi à Kensei sa méfiance évidente envers lui :

_En quoi exactement vas-tu aider Grimmjow dans cette histoire? demanda-t-il. Tu connais vraiment pas mal de choses sur le Gotei?

_Pas mal, oui, acquiesça Kensei.

_M'fais pas marrer, ducon! Répliqua le turquoise. Comment t'pourrais savoir des trucs sur eux?! Et même si t'as côtoyé Ichimaru et compagnie, j'pense pas qu'ils t'auraient mis dans leur p'tites confidences sur l'Gotei!

L'ambiance lourde s'installa de plus belle entre les trois hommes.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus méfiant. Bon sang, est-ce que Stark avait réellement bien fait de l'envoyer ici? Est-ce qu'il s'était lui aussi méfié de lui? Et pourquoi Grimmjow ne lui avait pas dit que Stark allait envoyer quelqu'un? Mais ce n'était pas l'heure à régler ses comptes avec Grimmjow....

_La question n'est pas vraiment là, répondit enfin Kensei. Le fait est que vous avez besoin de moi, ne le niez pas. Et Ichigo a aussi besoin de moi.

Le regard gris de Muguruma glissa sur le visage du jeune roux qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il comptait vraiment mettre Grimmjow en colère après seulement quelques minutes ici? Il allait y arriver, très facilement… Et le jeune homme se remit à parier que son amant allait perdre les nerfs dans les secondes à suivre...

_J'te préviens, ducon! S'écria alors le bleuté en attrapant Kensei par le col de sa veste. Regarde pas Ichi, comme ça!

_Bingo!_

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, et le roux sentit monter la colère de son amant. Mais Kensei ne semblait pas plus apeuré que cela. Au contraire, il se contenta de rester neutre, ses yeux plantés dans les orbes turquoises.

_Ca suffit, vous deux, intervint alors le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amant.

Il avait l'air exaspéré et il en profita pour fusiller du regard l'invité.

_Quoi qu'est-ce t'as, bébé? Ca t'fait pas bander d'voir deux mecs s'engueuler pour ta poire?

La façon dont Grimmjow avait craché la réplique était certainement à prendre à la rigolade, mais Ichigo ne le prit pas du tout ainsi. Il serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas, à nouveau, passer pour l'homme soumis, faible et pour lequel on se battait! Est-ce que le turquoise avait déjà oublié tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné pendant ces deux mois?

D'un geste précis, et agrémenté d'un sourire, il asséna un violent coup de pieds derrière le genoux droit de Grimmjow. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et posa les genoux au sol, lâchant ainsi Kensei.

Le roux se plaça derrière son amant et attrapa son bras pour le tirer en arrière. Le sexta était dans l'incapacité de bouger et ne put que laisser son jeune amant se pencher en direction de son oreille et lui murmurer :

_Tu m'fais vraiment chier, Grimmjow!

Puis, il le lâcha et tourna les talons d'un seul coup pour s'éclipser dans la chambre. Le silence et la stupéfaction envahit le balcon.

Kensei ouvrit des yeux ébahis alors que le bleuté se relevait dans un soupir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'Ichigo qu'il venait de voir était bien celui qu'il avait embrassé au « Kurenai club »! Ce jeune homme tellement calme, tellement réfléchit qu'il appréciait, il... il avait fait cette prise à un membre surentrainé de l'Espada?!

Pour un peu, il aurait éclaté de rire, surtout en observant Grimmjow épousseter son pantalon, sale aux genoux.

_Ouais l'a changé, lança ce dernier avant de s'éclipser lui aussi, et d'entrer dans la chambre à coucher.

Ichigo était accoudé à la fenêtre de la pièce, une cigarette entre les lèvres, que le sexta s'empressa de venir lui retirer. Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Il n'était plus exaspéré maintenant, mais bel et bien en colère!

_Hé! Protesta-t-il. Laisse-moi cette clope!

Il tenta de reprendre le pouvoir sur Jaggerjack, mais cette fois-ci, le sexta ne se laissa pas faire. Il écrasa la cigarette dans son poing et immobilisa l'autre par le poignet.

Kurosaki secoua la tête :

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein? Me punir? Tu vas me punir et…

Mais le bleuté lui coupa la parole, et la respiration, par un baiser. Un baiser des plus voraces que le roux se surprit à particulièrement aimer. Il le retenait toujours pas le poignet, lui broyant presque l'os, amenant son corps à se tordre de douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à prouver? Qu'il avait encore toute l'autorité sur lui?

_Si t'laisses ce sale con poser un doigt sur toi, j'te coupe la tête! Cracha le sexta en déposant son front contre celui du roux.

Ce dernier étira un sourire en coin et soupira tout en balançant leurs deux corps dans une sorte de mouvement lent :

_Seriez-vous jaloux, très cher?

_J'suis pas jaloux! C'type… j'ai envie d'lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux!

_Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien de vouloir butter le monde entier, Grimmjow?

Le bleuté recula légèrement son visage et le fixa, droit dans les yeux :

_Pourquoi faut toujours qu't'aies raison, hein?

Ichigo sourit de plus belle et leva son index devant son visage :

_C'est parce que je suis ta bonne conscience, Grimm. Je suis celui qui te rend humain, tu te souviens?

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une conversation de ce style avec son amant mais la plupart du temps, il ne se souvenait pas de tout. Il ne gardait en mémoire que les missions et les ordres qu'on lui donnait.

_Ouais, vaguement…

_Alors arrête d'être aussi violent. Muguruma n'est pas méchant et…. Et personne ne me touchera.

_Pas méchant? C'type est pas net, il sait trop d'choses, marmonna-t-il en tournant son visage en direction de la porte de la chambre. Mon instinct a t'jours raison!

_J'avoue que la plupart du temps je suis d'avis de te faire confiance mais là... Je connais Kensei mieux que toi, alors laisse-moi régler ça, hein?

_Qu'est-ce t'vas faire? L'obliger à parler? T'vas pas l'séduire hein?

Ichigo éclata de rire et prit le menton de son vis-à-vis entre ses doigts tout en murmurant :

_T'es définitivement jaloux...

Mais Ichigo devait avouer que son amant n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là. Peut-être qu'il pensait connaître Kensei mais après cette dispute, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Le roux se pencha juste un peu pour que ses lèvres viennent prendre celles de Grimmjow. Pour une fois, une unique fois, il eut le pouvoir sur ce baiser. Mais les mains de Grimmjow étaient toujours les maîtresses du jeu, de son corps.

Leurs langues se mêlaient à l'air libre, titillant le bout de sa vis-à-vis rapidement. Les grandes mains brûlantes du turquoises pelotait les fesses rebondies de l'orangé et ce dernier laissa échapper des gémissements contre sa bouche.

_Chuut, bébé, t'veux que Mr Super-baraqué nous entende?

_C'est quoi ton problème avec les surnoms? T'en donnes tout le temps!

Grimmjow eut un sourire vicieux :

_Ca m'donne l'impression d'contrôler les gens… C'est psychologique!

Ichigo sourit. Entendre une phrase de ce type, si sérieuse en tout cas, n'était pas dans les habitudes de son amant.

_Ah… Laisse tomber, reprit le bleuté. J'ai envie d'toi là…

Ichigo reprit ses lèvres dans la seconde et ils se déplacèrent, non sans difficultés, jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent dans un souffle.

Le jeune homme avait à peine retiré le tee-shirt du bleuté et commencé à stimuler ses mamelons que deux coups furent frappés à la porte.

Les yeux ambrés furent levés au ciel dans un signe de haute déception. Grimmjow, lui, bouillait sur place. Il se retourna violemment vers la porte, à moitié nu, le pantalon ouvert, son sexe en érection parfaitement visible à travers son caleçon noir.

_Quoi?!! Rugit-il.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur cette bosse, la caressant, provoquant un frisson chez l'autre, toujours tourné vers la porte.

_Quelqu'un au téléphone pour vous et…, Retentit la voix de Kensei de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Et bah dites-lui qu'on baise!!!!

Ichigo éclata de rire et sa tête partit en arrière sous le coup de l'émotion. Il imagina tout de suite la tête d'Hallibel, si c'était elle qui appelait Grimmjow, lorsque Kensei lui dirait ces mots.

_Euh… C'est-à-dire que c'est déjà fait!

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Grimmjow qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il se tourna vers son partenaire et poussa un soupir. Ce dernier avait finit de rire et observa son amant se pencher pour reprendre son tee-shirt :

_Finis pas sans moi, bébé… Bordel ce jean est serré!

_Normal, t'as vu dans quel état t'es! Kensei va avoir une vue panoramique!

Le bleuté eut un sourire carnassier et referma son pantalon non sans difficulté :

_T'serais pas jaloux?

_C'est ça, ouais! Retourne pas la situation à ton avantage, jaloux! C'est seulement que je ne veux pas que le monde voit que t'en as une énorme!

_T'inquiète pas pour ça… I'll be back!

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et Ichigo laissa échapper un rire, tout en se redressant sur ses avant-bras pour le regarder sortir.

Son pantalon aussi était ouvert et son caleçon descendu jusqu'à la moitié de son sexe qui ne demandait qu'à en être débarrassé. Et il en poussa un soupir déçu.

Il retomba allongé sur le lit, les jambes écartés et retira son tee-shirt pour alléger le travail de Grimmjow… Mais il garda son pantalon et son caleçon, il aimait quand Grimmjow le déshabillait, ça l'excitait incroyablement. Peut-être parce qu'il le faisait de cette manière si sauvage, maladroite complètement désynchronisé. Ichigo avait toujours l'impression qu'à ce moment le bleuté allait le dévorer ou autre chose. Et il adorait ça!

Mais après de longues minutes dans cette position, à attendre en silence, il se releva. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à Grimmjow?

Bien décidé à savoir ce qui pouvait le retenir si longtemps au téléphone avec Hallibel, il sortit de la chambre tout en terminant de boutonner son jean. Au premier coup d'oeil, l'appartement lui sembla complètement vide. Enfin, presque vide :Kensei était sur le balcon, accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux fermés. Il semblait se laisser bercer par les bruits de la rue.

Cependant, Grimmjow n'était pas au téléphone et visiblement, il était même sorti.

_Grimmjow n'est pas là?

Muguruma se tourna pour voir avancer le jeune roux vers lui :

_Non. Il est sortit après son coup de fil.

_Oh… Je vois… Il a dit quand il rentrerait?

Kensei se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour montrer son ignorance. Ichigo soupira de déception. Ce genre de choses n'était pas bonne du tout! Grimmjow avait très certainement dû sortir pour aller récupérer un quelconque document envoyé par ses supérieurs. Et en général ce genre de document annonçait une future mission.

Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans ses hypothèses, Kensei lui lança un regard envieux :

_Je peux peut-être reprendre là où il s'est arrêté…

Le roux reprit ses esprits et gratifia le nouveau venu d'un froncement de sourcils :

_Hein? De quoi tu parles?

Mais au moment où il posa cette question, les yeux de l'homme face s'étaient posés sur son entre-jambe étrangement volumineuse, des restes de l'excitation provoquée par Grimmjow.

_Je parle de ce problème…

Kensei commença à avancer vers lui, tendant sa main pour toucher le creux de son pantalon.

Mais avant que cette dernière n'ait pu, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la toile de son jean, un geste violent mais toutefois précis, envoya valser sa main. Ichigo le fusilla du regard, tout en serrant sa poigne autour de l'avant-bras qu'il venait d'attraper :

_C'est toi le problème ici!!

Sur ces mots, il rentra dans l'appartement d'un pas rageux, et se laissa paresseusement tomber sur le canapé en allumant la télévision. Il ne la regarda même pas, fermant les yeux en se laissant bercer par les voix d'un quelconque soap américain dont il ne comprenait pas un mot.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ichigo n'avait jamais fait le mondre effort pour apprendre l'anglais depuis qu'il était ici. Il avait quelques notions, des restes de ses cours au lycée, et il n'avait jamais été nul dans cette matière, loin de là. Mais il n'était pas bilingue pour autant.

_Arrête de me courir après, lança-t-il alors en sentant Kensei l'observer.

Muguruma se tenait derrière le canapé, les bras croisés, le regard planté sur l'écran :

_Pourtant au « Kurenai club » ça n'avait pas l'air de trop te déplaire…

Ichigo se releva soudain pour laisser dépasser sa tête par-dessus la banquette en cuir :

_On n'est plus à Tokyo, on n'est plus au « Kurenai club », je ne faisais que ça pour le fric!

_Je sais bien. Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt : si tu as besoin d'argent, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

_Moi je n'en ai pas besoin.

_Je vois. C'est Grimmjow?

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Non, pas du tout! C'est pour ma famille au Japon. Je les aide.

_Oh…

Kensei haussa les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Ichigo était un sentimental, Ichigo était un homme bien. Que diable faisait-il avec cet espèce de dégénéré, con comme ses pieds de Grimmjow Jaggerjack?

_Ca ne te regarde pas! Répliqua l'orangé. Et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ma relation avec Grimmjow!

_Relation, hein? Je dirais plutôt que tu es solidement accroché à lui alors qu'il ne te considère que comme son sex toy que personne ne peut toucher.

_Et alors? Ca ne me déplaît pas…

Ichigo se rallongea sur le canapé, sentant que ses derniers mots n'étaient pas sincères pour un sou. Evidemment que ça ne le dérangeait pas de faire l'amour plus que de raison avec Grimmjow, mais il ne niait pas vouloir d'une relation plus profonde. Qu'il y ait de l'amour entre eux. Même si c'était indéniable que le bleuté tenait à lui plus encore qu'il ne le disait.

Kensei laissa échapper un soupir et retourna sur le balcon, apparemment il aimait la vue. Ou alors il aimait cette ambiance pour laisser divaguer ses pensées...

Ichigo le trouvait de plus en plus envahissant. Cet homme qu'il s'était mis à considérer comme un ami il s'en méfiait désormais. Peut-être parce qu'il tentait de se mettre entre lui et Grimmjow? Non, il y avait plus que cela, mais l'orangé ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétra dans la cuisine et prit place sur une chaise, devant un café. Il s'était habitué à l'arôme corsé, petit à petit. Et puis, sentir le goût du café était comme sentir Grimmjow sur sa langue. Sa bouche avait toujours le goût amer du café…

Où diable était-il encore passé?

_Où t'es, Kensei d'mes deux?!

La voix puissante de Grimmjow, résonna alors tout à coup dans l'entrée en le faisant sursauter.

Il se rua à l'origine de la voix, trouvant le bleuté devant la porte refermée, une enveloppe marron à la main, l'œil noir. Ichigo avait donc vu juste : l'Espada lui avait envoyé des documents. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander plus, et puis le visage particulièrement contracté de fureur de son amant le fit rester sur place, muet.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Kensei n'apparaisse sur le pas de la baie vitrée. Aussitôt, le sexta se mit en mouvement et s'empressa de sauter sur le pauvre invité qui n'avait rien demandé :

_Hé!! S'écria Muguruma. Qu'est-ce que…?

Mais l'Espada l'avait déjà mis à terre, bloquant ses poignets dans son dos et l'immobilisant avec son corps. Il se débattait violemment sous les yeux d'un Ichigo surpris, voir paniqué. Que se passait-il encore?

_Grimmjow?! S'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur les deux corps au sol.

_T'mêles pas d'ça!! Lui ordonna Grimmjow en l'immobilisant rien qu'avec sa voix.

L'orangé resta stoïque, ses yeux braqués sur le visage maintenant enragé de son amant. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans une telle rage... Qu'avait-il contre lui, tout à coup? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les documents qu'il venait de recevoir? se demanda Kurosaki en posant ses yeux sur l'enveloppe marron, qui avait été abandonnée sur le sol de l'entrée.

L'ex-client d'Ichigo poussait des soupirs douloureux, se débattant sous la prise de Grimmjow. Mais bien qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir se dégager, il n'y parvenait pas.

« Pourquoi ne le repousse-t-il pas? » se demanda Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés. « Il pourrait le repousser… Il peut lui flanquer une raclée, balaise comme il est… Pourquoi? »

_Alors, reprit le numéro 6 en tirant les cheveux gris de Kensei en arrière, on nous fait des cachotteries, Muguruma Kensei, capitaine d'la neuvième division du Gotei 13?


	30. Celui qui énonçait les règles

**Titre** : Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui énonçait les règles.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Réponse à Distorsion : **Héhé, merci pour tes reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir! Et ça me touche beaucoup que tu me reviews pour passer tes nerfs quelque part… Bah si je peux servir du défouloir, pourquoi pas? XD Et voilà un tout nouveau chapitre tout chaud, tout chaud sortit du four ^^'

* * *

**Celui qui énonçait les règles  
**

_Renji?

Byakuya passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux bleus marines, encore légèrement rouge de par son long sommeil, balayèrent l'appartement à la recherche de la silhouette carrée de son amant.

Un silence suivit son appel. L'espace semblait désespérément vide mais bientôt, une porte grinça faiblement à l'autre bout du couloir et une voix puissante lui répondit :

_Oui?

Abaraï Renji apparut dans son champ de vision, sortant de la salle de bains. Seulement vêtu d'une serviette bleue enroulée au tour de sa taille, et ses cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules, il lança un sourire radieux à son capitaine.

_Oh… tu es là? Reprit Byakuya en sortant de la chambre, terminant de fermer son pantalon noir.

_Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda le rouge.

_Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner?

_Euh… oui, il t'attend.

_Très bien.

Le brun sortit de la chambre, déjà tiré à quatre épingles, et passa rapidement devant son amant pour prendre le chemin de la cuisine. Sa silhouette longiligne et gracieuse disparu au détour d'une porte et Renji resta quelques instants pensif.

Était-ce une idée ou bien Byakuya avait l'air un peu…. préoccupé?

Il fronça ses sourcils noirs et se décida enfin à prendre la suite du noble. Il pénétra dans la pièce pour voir le brun, fièrement assis face à sa tasse de thé matinale. Comme d'habitude, il était perdu dans les pages « finances » du journal, avec cet air sérieux que le rouge lui trouvait indéniablement sexy… trop sexy!

_J'aimerais que tu enfiles quelque chose lorsque l'on mange, suggéra le noble de son ton froid, lui aussi matinal - quoique pas si matinal que cela puisque c'était celui qu'il prenait, qu'importe les circonstances, et qu'importe son interlocuteur.

Et bien entendu, la remarque désobligeante avait été lancée en réalisant l'exploit de ne pas lâcher du regard sa lecture.

_Désolé…, marmonna le Lieutenant en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la salle de bains.

Mais un long doigt pâle comme la neige l'en empêcha, se glissant rapidement - et avec dextérité - entre sa serviette et sa peau, faisant tomber le bout de tissu à terre.

Le dernier rempart dissimulant sa nudité s'étant fait la malle, Renji plaqua ses mains tout naturellement devant son entrejambe maintenant exposée au regard marine, là, en plein milieu de la cuisine…

_Ou pas…., reprit le brun en tendant sa main gracieusement vers le sexe de son Lieutenant.

Le cœur du rouge fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était déjà en feu, rien que par la lourdeur du regard marine sur son corps nu.

_Arf… Byakuya, nous… on doit être au siège dans peu de temps, c'est… on va être en retard.

_Laisse-moi commencer et nous finirons tout cela plus tard…

Renji tourna des yeux implorants vers lui. Non, il détestait ça! Il détestait quand Byakuya faisait ce genre de choses : commencer à le caresser, entamer une fellation puis le laisser tel un jouet pour reprendre ses occupations. Abaraï aimait ses caresses, il aimait cet homme, mais il en avait assez de ça.

Il ne niait pas aimer les câlins du matin, mais il les aimait surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en vacances, et que le brun ne l'abandonnait pas, comme un gosse abandonnait une sucette après s'être lassé de son goût…

_Finis-moi cette fois, s'il te plait…

Byakuya, qui avait commencé des mouvements le long de sa verge quelque peu tendue, lui lança un sourire froid :

_Nous verrons si le temps nous en laisse l'occasion.

_Ah!!

Il engloutit la totalité de son sexe dans sa bouche chaude aux lèvres fines.

Renji laissa sa tête partir en avant. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça. Depuis tant de temps qu'il côtoyait Byakuya, il s'était accommodé à ses manières froides, à son ton hautain, ses attitudes de noble… Il ne l'en trouvait que plus excitant. Surtout qu'il était le seul à voir le vrai visage du capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13 lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Ce visage tordu de plaisir, qui prenait vie comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre…

Renji était le seul à le voir. Et plus qu'une immense fierté, il en ressentait une chance extraordinaire qu'il était le seul à avoir sur cette terre!

Oui, lui, Abaraï Renji, était le seul à posséder Kuchiki Byakuya!

Mais la question qu'il aurait dû se poser devrait plutôt être : qui possède qui?

Car après tout, peut-être dominait-il Kuchiki au lit, mais dans leur relation il n'en était rien….

_Oh… Byakuya… Je t'aime!

_Mmm? Gémit le noble, s'activant à jouer sa langue sur la fente du rouge.

Renji se demanda comment il avait pu en arriver là. C'était un rêve, un véritable rêve de vivre avec cet homme, de partager son lit. Il l'aimait à la folie, lui donnant son corps, assouvissant ses désirs dès qu'il le demandait!

Il était prêt à tout, pour Kuchiki Byakuya…

_Je t'aime aussi, finit par dire le noble lorsque Renji fut descendu de son orgasme et s'assit sur ses genoux, une expression béate sur le visage.

_Vraiment? Souffla-t-il, les joues rosées.

_Mais oui, répondit le brun. Et sois heureux de ne pas avoir à te terminer tout seul dans la voiture cette fois-ci.

Renji se releva, laissant son amant se diriger dans l'entrée pour y prendre son portable.

_Va laver tout ça et te rhabiller, nous allons être en retard.

Sans plus attendre, Renji fit ce qu'il lui ordonnait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la longue berline noire, conduite par le chauffeur du brun. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, comme d'habitude.

Ces derniers temps, les activités du Gotei 13 ne leur laissaient guère de temps pour le sexe. Aussi, lorsque Byakuya commençait ses caresses buccales sur lui le matin sans pouvoir terminer, Renji était souvent obligé de se soulager seul dans la voiture, tellement la douleur de son sexe gorgé lui était insupportable.

Il détestait faire ça. Il détestait avoir à faire cela dans la voiture, alors que le chauffeur pouvait aisément le voir et l'entendre. Dans ces moments-là, Byakuya gardait ses yeux glacés posés sur lui, l'observant se masturber intensément. Abaraï aimait lorsqu'il le regardait ainsi, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux, son regard planté sur son sexe dressé alors que sa main s'y activait. C'était une sorte de stimulation supplémentaire.

Mais il n'aimait décidément pas le plaisir solitaire à la va-vite à l'arrière de la voiture de son amant….

Mais aujourd'hui, ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Comme à chaque réunion maintenant, un siège restait désespérément vide : celui du capitaine de la troisième division, Ichimaru Gin.

Le capitaine avait été arrêté suite à l'affaire Schiffer, et avait été reconnue complice dans le meurtre de Kira Izuru. En réalité, ce n'était pas le cas, tout le monde au Gotei 13 le savait. Kira avait été tué de la main de Schiffer, et il n'y avait rien qui puisse contredire ces faits.

Cependant, l'organisation s'était simplement arrangée pour que Ichimaru se retrouve en prison. Comploter avec Schiffer dans le dos d'une organisation aussi influente que le Gotei était risquer de se retrouver avec un poignard planté dans le dos.

Et cette dernière ne faisait pas de sentiments face aux traitres. Gin avait voulu se faire de l'argent sur leur dos, et s'allier à Schiffer pour monter ce trafic de prostitution? Qu'il en soit ainsi : les capitaines du Gotei avaient voté à l'unanimité la sanction immédiate d'Ichimaru.

Ensuite, une ou deux ficelles aisément tirées par les plus influents du groupe : Kuchiki ou Kyouraku la plupart du temps, et les juges étaient corrompus.

Résultat : un procès rapide, aux conclusions simples : réclusion à perpétuité pour Ichimaru. Et tout le monde au Gotei s'en félicitait…

_Le sujet du jour : le remplacement du capitaine de la troisième division, annonça le Lieutenant de la première division.

Cet homme aux cheveux blanc se tenait à la droite de Yamamoto, le commandant de l'organisation. Tout comme Renji se tenait à droite de Byakuya et comme tous les autres Lieutenants également.

Le rôle d'un Lieutenant était simple dans le Gotei : protéger son capitaine, être son garde du corps en quelque sorte. Et ce n'était pas une tâche aisée. Pour donner un exemple concret, Byakuya recevait des dizaines de menaces de mort par mois.

Certaines étaient complètement folles, et en cela bidon, alors que d'autres s'avéraient plus ou moins vraies et plus ou moins bien orchestrées.

Depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions, Renji avait déjà dû faire face à deux tentatives de meurtres sur son capitaine. Lors de ces deux évènements il avait été quelque peu paniqué mais s'en était sortit relativement bien. Il ne niait pas que l'entraînement que lui avait fait suivre Byakuya était bénéfique.

D'ailleurs, son insistance à vouloir lui apprendre tout ce que son grand-père lui avait enseigné avait inquiété Renji. Son amant lui avait alors expliqué que son apprentissage lui permettrait de devenir un meilleur Lieutenant, et en cela un meilleur garde du corps, même s'il émettait des réserves sur ses performances futures.

_Je doute que tu puisses faire le point contre… un membre de l'Espada, par exemple, lui avait-il alors dit un beau matin.

Le rouge n'était pas si bête! Il comprenait parfaitement où Byakuya voulait en venir. Il cherchait simplement à l'entraîner dans son propre intérêt : le jour où Grimmjow Jaggerjack viendrait chercher vengeance.

Et ce jour-là, Renji serait prêt. Prêt à défendre son capitaine, amant et être aimé…

Abaraï Renji se trouvait beaucoup plus utile ici, qu'au « Kurenai club ».

_Avant d'entamer les discussions, reprit le vieux Yamamoto, je tiens à vous rappeler qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, nous changeons officiellement de lieu de réunion.

Renji fronça légèrement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il faisait allusion à ce que Kaien lui avait dit? Que les capitaines tenaient des réunions secrètes au club?

_Notre lieu d'assemblée sera donc le « Kurenai club » grâce au capitaine de la cinquième division, Aizen Sosuke.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le brun qui étira un mince sourire. A sa droite, Hinamori, son Lieutenant, bougea nerveusement. Depuis la mort de Kira elle avait une mine affreuse, constata Renji qui entretenait une amitié assez étroite avec la jeune Lieutenant brune.

_Bien. Poursuivons sur le sujet qui nous intéresse, reprit Yamamoto en joignant ses mains sur la table devant lui. La place de capitaine de la troisième division…

_Quels sont les candidats? Demanda alors Ukitake en se penchant sur la grande table blanche.

Yamamoto ferma ses yeux un instant, se voulant plus sérieux que jamais.

_Pas de candidats, répondit-il. Cependant, j'ai trouvé la personne idéale.

_Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Kyouraku qui connaissait bien celui qui l'avait initié aux idées du Gotei quelques années plus tôt. Vous avez déjà pris quelqu'un?

_Non, répondit l'ancien. Cette personne ne le sait pas encore, mais c'est la personne idéale. Nous devons être très prudents pour l'approcher. Urahara Kisuke!

Le capitaine de la douzième division sursauta en entendant son nom prononcé avec tant d'autorité.

_Oui? Demanda-t-il avec son sourire enfantin.

Soifon leva les yeux au ciel en constatant une fois de plus que le blond était dans la lune. Remarque il y avait de quoi : à ses côtés le Lieutenant de la onzième ne cessait de jouer avec son chapeau vert, ce qui semblait l'exaspérer au plus haut point.

Yachiru lui vissa bientôt son chapeau sur la tête, en constatant que tout le monde l'observait avec des yeux noirs, pour reprendre sa place sur les genoux de son capitaine Zaraki.

_C'est à toi que revient la tâche d'approcher celui qui nous rejoindra, ajouta alors le commandant.

_Pourquoi moi? Demanda Kisuke, surpris.

_Parce que tu lui as sauvé la vie par le passé et que ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

_Qui…?

_Je veux parler de Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les capitaines présents. Aizen bougea violemment sur son siège alors que Jyuushiro et Kyouraku échangèrent des « comment ça? », « pourquoi ce type? ».

_Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer, intervint alors Byakuya, que cet homme est de l'Espada?

Le silence reprit tout à coup son droit autour de la table. Kuchiki n'était certes, pas aussi ancien dans ses fonctions que ne l'étaient Kyouraku ni Ukitake, ou encore Unohana, mais sa position de force dans la noblesse du pays lui donnait une certaine autorité sur le conseil du Gotei.

_Oui, Capitaine Kuchiki. Je le sais très bien. Mais il a toutes les qualités et quelqu'un de sa trempe à nos côtés serait…

_J'aimerais vous rappeler ce dont je vous ai parlé, la semaine dernière, le coupa Kuchiki en déclenchant des regards surpris chez ses confrères.

Il était très rare que quelqu'un ose couper le commandant en plein milieu d'une phrase et même ses plus fidèles élèves, Kyouraku et Ukitake, ne se le permettaient jamais.

_Je m'en rappelle très bien.

_Dans ce cas : n'avez-vous pas compris le sens de mes paroles, Sotaicho? Questionna le noble en se levant de son siège pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Cet homme est une brute, c'est homme est un fauve, un animal sanguinaire et sa vie n'est régulée par une seule loi : celle du sang. Et je peux vous confirmer qu'il ne dérogera pas à cette ligne de conduite.

_Auriez-vous peur, Kuchiki Byakuya? Demanda le vieux Yamamoto sans broncher.

La tension monta d'un cran autour de la large table. Renji retint son souffle une seconde. Si son capitaine et amant s'énervait maintenant, c'était lui qui allait trinquer une fois qu'ils seraient dehors. Et il avait horreur de ça…

_Est-ce bien cet homme, Capitaine Kuchiki, sur lequel vous avez cherché des informations? Demanda le capitaine Unohana de sa voix douce. Et qui, selon vous, vous vouerait une haine sans limite?

_Oui, c'est lui-même. Nul doute qu'il va profiter de cette occasion pour entrer dans notre organisation et par la même occasion me tuer.

_Oh oui, marmonna Kyouraku avec un sourire large, je me souviens de cette histoire en Nouvelle-Zélande…

_De plus, ajouta Byakuya, si un Espada met le nez dans nos affaires, nous sommes menés à notre perte! N'avons-nous pas œuvré pour que l'Espada ne mette jamais le nez chez nous? Vous-même, Sotaicho, avez toujours voulu que nous empêchions ces… ces gens de nous percer à jour. Et vous voulez intégrer un des leurs chez nous?

Yamamoto laissa échapper un long soupir rauque. Visiblement, il devait s'attendre à une mutinerie de la part de ses capitaines. Et chacun d'entre eux semblait de l'avis de Kuchiki.

Cependant, il ne donna pas raison au noble et trancha :

_Je ne donnerai pas plus d'arguments à mon choix! Mais puisque mon devoir est de mener l'organisation dans un soucis d'équilibre et de coopération entre divisions, je vais vous demander une chose.

Il se tourna de nouveau face à la table et lança :

_Que les capitaines qui approuvent la nomination de Grimmjow Jaggerjack lèvent la main!

* * *

_Vous vous trompez! Je ne suis plus capitaine de la neuvième depuis des années déjà!

_N'essaye pas de me baiser le cul! Cracha Grimmjow.

Kensei et le bleuté étaient toujours à terre, luttant l'un et l'autre plus ou moins fort. Ichigo observait le tout à quelques centimètres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

Cependant, si Muguruma était vraiment un capitaine du Gotei 13, il devrait s'attendre au pire…

_Je n'essaye rien du tout , reprit Kensei à moitié étouffé sous l'emprise de Grimmjow, c'est la vérité!

_Les règles du Gotei sont simples : on ne peut le quitter que par la mort!

_Ou la trahison…

Le bleuté fronça violemment les sourcils et sembla desserrer son emprise sur les poignets de sa victime. Ichigo pensa que c'était alors le bon moment pour intervenir, et avec un peu de chance, calmer la dispute :

_Est-ce que c'est bien vrai? Vous n'êtes plus capitaine là-bas?

_Non, souffla Kensei en se dégageant complètement du corps de Jaggerjack. Je viens de le dire : je ne suis plus capitaine du Gotei, bon sang! Cet espèce de… un de mes officier m'a trahit et a pris ma place au poste de capitaine! Croyez-moi, si je croise Tousen un de ces quatre, je lui fais la peau!

Grimmjow se releva et observa Muguruma serrer les dents de rage. Il semblait dire la vérité et les deux amants le comprirent. Ils échangèrent un long regard.

Le bleu acquiesça d'un signe de tête faible, indiquant par là qu'il était prêt à croire Muguruma.

_Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Stark, alors? Questionna-t-il alors.

_Je pensais que votre supérieur était au courant! Et que c'était justement pour cela qu'il m'avait demandé de vous aider! Répliqua Kensei, plus sincère que jamais. Mais visiblement, ils ne viennent que de l'apprendre maintenant alors… ça veut dire qu'ils pensaient que ma place en temps qu'avocat d'Ichimaru m'avait apporté des informations confidentielles.

_Ce n'est pas le cas? Demanda Ichigo, très intéressé.

_Si, bien sûr! Mais je pensais que c'était surtout parce que j'avais été capitaine de cette organisation…. Croyez-moi, j'en suis peu fier, mais… je peux vous apporter une aide indéniable là-dessus.

_Comment ça? Cracha Grimmjow, plus méfiant que jamais à nouveau.

Kensei soupira et croisa un instant le regard d'Ichigo. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose à dire devant lui, mais après tout, le jeune homme se devait d'être au courant des dangers qu'encouraient son amant :

_Malheureusement pour vous, je pense que le Gotei 13 s'intéresse très sérieusement à vous, Grimmjow.

Ichigo secoua la tête d'un air déçu et observa le profil de son amant. Ce dernier, n'avait eu aucune réaction. Après tout, pourquoi être étonné? Hallibel le leur avait déjà clairement dit que Grimmjow avait été sauvé par le Gotei dans leur propre intérêt. Ils savaient déjà qu'ils s'intéressaient à lui.

Mais la façon dont Kensei avait annoncé cela, laissait entendre que ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

_Tss… Ils veulent m'approcher, je sais déjà ça! Cracha Jaggerjack en tournant les talons.

_Pourquoi « malheureusement »? Intervint le roux en retenant son amant par le bras.

_Parce qu'une fois qu'on est devenu la cible du Gotei 13, impossible de s'en défaire.

Le jeune Kurosaki pressa légèrement le bras de son amant et leva les yeux vers lui. Le sexta était préoccupé, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, sans se tromper. Il tenta alors de réfléchir intelligemment :

_Si Kensei est ici c'est pour t'aider, lui fit-il remarquer. Vous devriez discuter tous les deux. Il faut vraiment que vous trouviez une solution…

_T'as entendu c'qu'il a dit?! Le coupa l'Espada en pointant du doigt leur invité. Il a dit qu'y avait aucune chance d's'en défaire!

_Grimmjow, il y a toujours une solution, tu m'entends? Si Stark a envoyé Kensei ici, même sans savoir qu'il était un ancien capitaine de ce fichu Gotei, c'est parce qu'il pensait justement qu'il pourrait t'aider! Et maintenant, on sait qu'il a fait partie de cette organisation. C'est du pain béni pour toi!

_Tsss…

Les yeux turquoises fusillèrent du regard l'ex capitaine. Ce dernier ne pouvait croire en ce qu'il voyait : le visage pourtant colérique de Grimmjow jusqu'à maintenant, s'était subitement détendu aux paroles de Kurosaki. C'était comme s'il avait le pouvoir incroyable de le contrôler, de le calmer, rien qu'avec des mots.

Un dresseur de bête sauvage, pensa Muguruma avec un sourire tendre sur le visage.

Et c'était bien ce qu'était devenu Ichigo. Il connaissait tellement bien Grimmjow qu'il savait comment lui parler, comment le calmer dans des situations comme celles-ci.

Et l'Espada semblait n'écouter que lui.

_Tu es bien d'accord pour nous aider, hein? Demanda le jeune homme à un Kensei curieux.

_Bien sûr, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, je suis venu pour ça à l'origine.

_Tsss… mais bien sûr! Marmonna Grimmjow en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi ce type était là : c'était plutôt pour lui prendre Ichi ou un truc du même genre.

Ichigo lança un regard réprobateur à son amant et pria silencieusement pour que les deux hommes ne se battent pas comme des chiffonniers une fois qu'il aurait tourné les talons.

_Je vais vous laisser en adultes civilisés, lança-t-il en donnant une tape dans le dos de Grimmjow qui signifiait plutôt « si tu t'énerves, je risque de m'énerver aussi et gare à tes fesses ».

_Attends un peu, le rattrapa le bleu, j'ai un truc à t'dire avant…

Il tira Ichigo avec lui jusqu'à la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Le roux soupira et fit face à son amant, les bras croisés :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il, un air courroucé sur le visage.

Mais celui de Grimmjow était plus que sérieux. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

_Est-ce que j'peux faire confiance à c'type?

_Bien sûr, lui répondit l'orangé. Tu peux lui faire confiance, Kensei n'est là que pour t'aider!

_T'en es bien certain?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment avec intensité. Kurosaki étira un sourire très mince et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis :

_Oui, je suis certain qu'il n'est là que pour ça. Mais parole, tu es toujours jaloux!

_Si tu m'dis que j'peux vraiment lui faire confiance, alors…

_Ce n'est pourtant pas dans tes habitudes de te fier aux avis des autres, Grimm, lui fit-il remarquer en pressant son index contre son front, repoussant quelques mèches bleues rebelles.

Les yeux turquoises se baissèrent lentement :

_J'sais. Mais toi, tu l'connais mieux qu'moi alors j'pense que tu dois savoir mieux qu'moi gérer la situation.

Ichigo enroula son cou de ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement gratifiant dans le fait que Grimmjow lui demande son avis, surtout que la plupart du temps, cette tête de mule ne s'en souciait guère…

Quelque chose avait donc changé dans cette tête bourrée de plomb?

_Je vais noter ce jour d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier, Jaggerjack, murmura-t-il. Tu me fais confiance en matière de boulot?

_J'ai envie d'te donner ta chance, bébé.

_Alors dans c'cas oui, tu peux lui faire confiance. Kensei est quelqu'un de bien… Sois gentil avec lui, tu veux?

Grimmjow posa ses mains sur ses hanches et inspira profondément avant de déposer son front contre celui du jeune homme :

_Mais s'il nous fait un coup fourré, j'te préviens, tu s'ras l'seul responsable et c'sera à toi d'expliquer avec Stark!

_J'en prends les responsabilités.

_Okay…

Ils échangèrent un baiser plus long et plus poussé. Le corps du rouquin se colla à celui de son amant et ne voulait plus s'en défaire. Ils avaient l'impression que désormais, ce serait beaucoup plus difficile pour eux d'avoir quelques moments d'intimité…

_J'aimerais continuer c'qu'on avait commencé t'a l'heure, murmura le bleuté en lançant un regard envieux au lit, mais… faut qu'j'aille parler avec c'type.

_Le boulot d'abord mon chou, le boulot!

_M'appelle pas comme ça!

Il laissa un dernier baiser dans le cou du jeune homme et s'éclipsa dans le salon.

Le bleuté s'assit à la table de la cuisine, les bras croisés et Kensei prit place face à lui, se massant les poignets douloureusement.

La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent pas un seul mot et Kensei pensa avec justesse qu'Ichigo aurait mieux fait de rester pour jouer les arbitres ou pour jouer l'entremetteur.

Mais en repensant à ce qu'il voulait dire à Grimmjow, il finit par arriver à la conclusion qu'il fallait mieux que le jeune roux n'entende pas ça.

A sa plus grande surprise, ce fut le sexta qui prit la parole le premier :

_Croyez-moi j'ferai un rapport sur tout ce que vous f'rez ici. Mes supérieurs seront au courant de tout c'que vous f'rez!

Evidemment, comme il s'y attendait, ce n'était pas des paroles très accueillantes…

_Je sais, je comprends.

_Chez moi, y a des règles strictes à suivre...

_Je les suivrai, répondit résolument Kensei.

Son air sérieux convint Grimmjow de continuer sur sa lancée.

_Première règle, pas l'droit d'entrer dans ma chambre. Vous y mettez un pieds et j'vous coupe la jambe qui va avec!

_C'est très clair.

_J'ai pas d'aut' chambre. Vous dormirez sur le canapé.

_Je m'en contenterai.

Les yeux turquoises le sondèrent quelques secondes puis il reprit :

_Deuxième règle : j'suis pas une bonniche, ni Ichi. Alors vous vous démerderez pour vous faire à bouffer. Pareil pour le ménage j'suis pas conchita! Et Ichi non plus!

Kensei haussa les sourcils. Son insistance à propos d'Ichigo était plus qu'étonnante.

_Troisième règle : v'nez pas m'souler. Et si j'ai des questions à vous poser, vous devrez répondre.

_Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses.

_Et dernière règle. Ouvrez grand vos putains d'oreilles, parce que j'le répéterai pas. Imprimez-vous bien ça : si un seul d'vos doigts, ou autre partie de vot' corps entre en contact avec Ichi c'est pas la jambe que j'vous couperai!

Kensei déglutit difficilement, ses yeux gris plongés dans la couleur turquoise face à lui.

_C'est extrêmement clair.

_Et dernière chose : v'nez plus faire chier quand on baise! J'vais faire un tour. B'soin de clopes.

Kensei haussa les sourcils, surpris :

_Je croyais qu'on était censé discuter du Gotei et de son intérêt pour vous?

_J'ai pas b'soin d'votre aide!

Le bleuté se releva précipitamment, faisant grincer sa chaise au sol et Mugumura l'observa avancer dans l'entrée.

_Emmerdez pas Ichi, l'a d'ja assez d'emmerdes comme ça, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter l'appartement.

Kensei resta seul dans la cuisine, tentant de mémoriser les règles de vie de Grimmjow. Ca n'allait pas être trop dur à respecter… Sauf l'une d'entre elles.

Et ce type était vraiment une tête de mule! Il avait bien cru que Ichigo pouvait avoir un semblant de contrôle sur lui mais finalement, Grimmjow Jaggerjack restait indomptable!

_Grimmjow est sortit, encore?

La voix d'Ichigo le tira de ses songes.

L'invité acquiesça d'un signe de tête et observa le jeune roux avancer dans la cuisine et prendre la place que le bleuté occupait quelques instants plus tôt :

_J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée alors je suis venu voir, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Il n'a pas trop dit d'insultes?

_Ca va, affirma Kensei en dodelinant de la tête, c'était… enfin c'était fleurit mais ça allait encore.

_Mph… Dès fois, j'avoue qu'il y va facile sur les gros mots. Il est comme ça, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il est sortit acheter des cigarettes, hein?

_Oui, acheter des cigarettes.

_Ah… S'il reprend la cigarette c'est pas bon pour lui, lança-t-il avec une grimace.

L'orangé s'inquiétait pour son amant. Tout comme l'Espada s'inquiétait pour lui. Kensei se surprit à penser que peut-être ce numéro 6 avait des sentiments plus profonds pour lui. Mais il n'en fut pas si étonné que cela. Ichigo était un jeune homme charmant, pleins de qualités d'après ce qu'il en avait vu. Et sans rien gâcher au reste, il était extrêmement mignon, voire sexy.

_Dites-moi ce qu'ils veulent faire à Grimmjow, lança tout à coup Kurosaki en se penchant vers lui.

Kensei leva ses yeux sur le visage jeune. Les yeux ambrés reflétaient une inquiétude non dissimulée et face à une telle expression, l'ex-capitaine sut qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non…

Il soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse puissant :

_Sans l'ombre d'un doute le faire entrer dans le Gotei. Grimmjow est un homme charismatique et qui plus est, c'est une tête forte, un leader né. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait le genre de candidat idéal pour devenir capitaine.

_Vous… vous plaisantez?! S'écria Ichigo en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

_Non, répondit l'autre sérieusement. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Ichimaru a été arrêté, hein?

_Oui, mais quel rapport?

_Ichimaru était un capitaine du Gotei. La troisième division était sous son commandement. Le commandant cherche vraisemblablement à le remplacer.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Capitaine du Gotei 13? Grimmjow ne ferait jamais une telle chose! Il en était certain!

_Grimmjow n'acceptera jamais!

_Mais je le sais! Cependant, on ne peut refuser une telle proposition.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Demanda le plus jeune avec anxiété.

_Eh bien… Lorsque le Gotei a une cible dans l'œil, il ne l'abandonne pas aussi facilement.

_Ils vont le tuer?

Devant les yeux emplis de panique du jeune homme pour lequel il était tombé sous le charme voilà plus d'un mois, Kensei ne put se résoudre à l'accabler encore plus.

_Non, mentit-il. Ils vont seulement le harceler pendant un temps, puis… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera s'il refuse.

_Ne me faites pas croire qu'ils vont le laisser s'évanouir dans la nature comme ça! Je sais bien de quoi est capable le Gotei.

Ichigo était devenu beaucoup moins naïf, que lorsqu'il était employé au « Kurenai club », pensa Kensei.

_Mph…, souffla-t-il, tu as raison. Mais c'est la première fois que ce genre de chose se produit. Je veux dire : qu'on s'intéresse à quelqu'un pour un poste haut placé alors qu'il n'est pas un membre du Gotei.

_Je vois. Donc, vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils se préparent à faire?

_Non, plus ou moins. Ils vont certainement entrer en contact avec lui, mais… J'ignore quand et comment.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.

Kensei ferma les yeux un court instant. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En réalité, il savait comment agissait le Gotei 13 dans ce genre de situation….

Et en général, il n'y allait pas en douceur, ni par quatre chemins.

Autrement dit : mieux valait se faire du soucis tout de suite pour la vie d'Ichigo…

*** ***

Grimmjow marchait aussi vite que possible depuis qu'il était sortit du bureau de tabac, et il s'alluma une cigarette machinalement. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Kensei et ne voulait pas laisser Ichigo seul avec lui plus que de raison. Il marmonnait des insultes à l'encontre de l'ex-capitaine, sa cigarette se balançant de haut en bas aux mouvements de ses lèvres.

Comme il aurait aimé lui botter les fesses et le foutre dehors ce type! Lui aussi voulait profiter de ses « vacances » avec Ichi. Il voulait en profiter, vraiment! Il savait que la vie était trop courte et que parfois, des tuiles pouvaient vous tomber dessus. Aussi, profiter de chaque instant de la vie était devenu en quelque sorte, son adage.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il tourna au coin de la rue de son immeuble et immédiatement, un jeune garçon attira son attention.

Il était seul, assis sur un banc, juste en face de l'entrée de son immeuble.

A première vue, il ne se serait pas focalisé sur un gamin quelqu'il soit, mais là… Plus il s'approchait, plus ce gamin lui disait quelque chose.

Ce dernier, semblait attendre quelqu'un, ses doigts s'entremêlant les uns dans les autres, et ses yeux inquiets balayant la rue.

Le visage juvénile, long et pâle ne lui était définitivement pas inconnu. Ces cheveux bruns également, cet air innocent…

Où avait-il déjà vu ce gamin, bon sang?!

Soudain, le jeune homme tourna son visage dans sa direction et sembla le remarquer. Aussitôt, il sauta à bas du banc et s'échappa en courant à toute vitesse. Il traversa la rue, sans même regarder les véhicules qui fonçaient sur lui.

_Hé!!!

Le bleuté allait se mettre à le pourchasser, certain que ce gamin était là à l'attendre, mais il ne le fit pas.

En effet, sur le banc, à la place du jeune garçon, se trouvait une enveloppe blanche. L'avait-il oublié dans sa précipitation ou bien… n'était-ce pas un hasard?

Grimjow haussa les sourcils, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et prit la lettre entre ses doigts.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack » titrait-elle avec une écriture bouclée à l'encre noire.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un hasard, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Ses yeux balayèrent de nouveau la rue mais le garçon avait bel et bien disparu. Aucun moyen de le retrouver maintenant…

Cependant, la lettre ne lui inspira pas confiance du tout. Devait-il l'ouvrir ou pas? Qui savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur? Il tentait toujours de rattacher ce gamin avec un quelconque souvenir mais n'y parvenait pas.

Puis, en détaillant plus attentivement la lettre, une petite marque attira son attention. En haut à droite de l'enveloppe, juste à côté du cachet de la poste, un minuscule logo du Gotei 13...

_Fuck! Laissa-t-il échapper en retournant ses yeux sur la rue.

Les orbes turquoises balayèrent de nouveau la rue. Mais bien évidemment, le brun s'était enfuie très loin. Aucun moyen de le retrouver.

Et comme par magie, ses souvenirs de ce gosse brun se rattachèrent subitement à d'autres souvenirs, puis au Gotei….

Et il sut où il l'avait déjà vu! C'était ce garçon qui l'avait soigné, lorsque Urahara Kisuke l'avait sauvé des mains de Schiffer cette nui-là.

Dans l'hélicoptère qui l'avait emmené à Osaka, ce garçon : Yamada Hanatarou l'avait soigné. Grimmjow n'aurait jamais put oublier son visage. Et pourtant, il n'avait même pas eu la possibilité de le remercier.

Était-il aussi une sorte de messager pour le Gotei? Ou alors, l'avaient-ils envoyé ici justement parce qu'ils étaient certains que l'Espada n'avait pas oublié le visage de celui qui l'avait soigné?

La seconde possibilité était la plus probable, la preuve en était : Grimmjow avait tout de suite remarqué ce gamin. Même pour une chose aussi futile, le Gotei savait déjà comment le contrôler, comment attirer son attention… et c'était quelque chose d'assez effrayant!

Tout aussi effrayant que ce qui pouvait reposer dans l'enveloppe blanche…

Tournant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, il fit le choix de l'ouvrir immédiatement, quitte à tomber tout de suite dans des ennuis colossaux.

Et il ne se trompa pas, encore une fois. L'instinct de Jaggerjack était toujours aussi développé, car ce qu'il lut sur le bout de papier plié en quatre ne fit que confirmer ses pires peurs…

* * *

_**Et dans le prochain chapitre, c'est le retour du lemon XD Il m'avait manqué celui-là… --'**_


	31. Celui qui recevait du courrier

**Titre : **Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui recevait du courrier.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warning : **Lemon is Back! XD

**Réponse à Distorsion : **Bah écoute... Joyeux anniversaire (d'après ce que j'ai compris XD)!!! Et sinon, vu que ma date de naissance n'est pas encore top secrète, je peux te dire que c'est le 25 février. Je suis née le jour de la Saint Roméo, c'est pas mignon tout plein?? --' Bon j'arrête mes bêtises te te souhaite bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Celui qui recevait du courrier.**

La cigarette à moitié fumée, tomba sans un bruit au sol, dispersant des cendres sur les chaussures noires de Grimmjow.

Ses mains froissèrent le papier blanc et l'écriture délicate qui s'y trouvait. Ces types et leurs méthodes encore moins orthodoxes que les siennes... Quel était leur problème, bon sang?!

Ses yeux bleus défièrent durement le ciel. Les nuages bouchaient les rayons du soleil et un coup de vent frais balaya ses mèches bleues... Ils pensaient peut-être qu'il allait se soumettre si facilement, accepter qu'on puisse le dresser d'un coup de cravache violent comme l'était cette lettre?

_Fuck! Lança-t-il, les dents serrées et la gorge quelque peu sèche.

Ses yeux inquiets se tournèrent alors en direction de son immeuble. Il fixa la fenêtre du quatrième étage : celle de la cuisine de son appartement.

_Ichi…, murmura-t-il.

Rapidement, il enfourna la lettre du Gotei dans sa poche, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, les poings toujours serrés et l'expression d'un pitbull prêt à attaquer.

Comment ces types osaient-ils faire ça?

Ils savaient déjà tout de lui! Ils savaient où il habitait, qui habitait avec lui… Pourquoi le pourchassaient-ils comme ça?

Et surtout : pourquoi ces menaces?

En rentrant dans son appartement, Grimmjow trouva Kensei seul dans le salon. Il était déjà assez sur les nerfs comme ça pour avoir à faire à ce type qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir en peinture!

Cependant, la situation l'exigeait, aussi s'approcha-t-il de lui en lui glissant :

_J'sais que l'Gotei est prêt à s'en prend' à n'import' qui, mais ils s'raient prêts à couper la tête d'un type qu'a rien fait pour m'forcer à entrer dans leur merde?

Kensei haussa les sourcils, ne se doutant pas d'une telle question. Ébahis, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir comprendre le sens de sa phrase et surtout, de lui répondre :

_Si vous saviez le nombre de tête que nous avons coupé par le passé, vous... Hé!

Mais Grimmjow n'écouta même pas la fin de sa phrase. Il tourna les talons rageusement, et rentra dans la chambre en coup de vent. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le lit, fait au carré, sur lequel un corps balançait ses jambes de gauche à droite.

Ichigo, allongé sur le ventre, un magasine entre les mains, tourna ses yeux brillants vers lui avec un large sourire :

_T'en as mis du temps!

_'lut bébé.

Le bleuté se contenta de s'allonger sur le dos de l'orangé, son torse appuyant contre les omoplates du roux, et sa joue reposant contre les doux cheveux.

Ichigo eut un petit rire amusé, heureux qu'il soit à nouveau avec lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda le jeune homme en riant. Besoin d'un câlin?

_Mph…, soupira l'autre.

Ichigo balança le magasine à travers la chambre et se retourna pour faire face à son amant. Quelque peu surpris de voir Grimmjow ainsi, il n'allait cependant pas lui refuser un quelconque câlin...

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Lui demanda-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

_On n'a pas encore fini ce qu'on avait commencé tout à l'heure…

Le bleuté tenta de cacher son visage dans son cou, mais le roux n'était plus si naïf. Il prit son menton dans sa paume de main et força le sexta à le regarder dans les yeux :

_J'te connais Grimmjow, quelque chose ne va pas!

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils :

_Ah oui? Tu m'connais si bien qu'ça, bébé?

_Oui. Et je sais que tu es inquiet parce que tu as toujours ton front plissé de cette manière là!

Il passa son index sur le front de son vis-à-vis, caressant les rides dues à l'inquiétude.

Grimmjow sourit, baissant un instant les yeux. Comment avait-il espéré cacher cette inquiétude là... D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir cette nervosité grandissante, il était donc plus compliqué pour lui de la dissimuler; et surtout à Ichigo.

Étant donné que les explications pouvaient bien attendre un moment - et que Grimmjow ne pouvait s'allonger dans un lit sans peloter son amant – ses mains parlèrent pour lui et firent comprendre au jeune orangé qu'il allait passer aux travaux pratiques.

Même s'il était quelque peu soucieux, ce dernier ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il l'embrassa. Il laissa de côté les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres sur l'inquiétude de son amant, et se laissa prendre à son jeu. L'Espada avait toujours été vorace pendant les baisers, un brin taquin, voire sadique, prêt à lui déchiqueter lèvres et langue... Cette fois-ci, quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable ressortait de cet échange.

Grimmjow jouait délicatement de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, faisant naître dans le bas-ventre du plus jeune, une chaleur étouffante et enivrante.

Ichigo, avait déjà tout oublié de l'expression inquiète du bleuté; dès qu'il était dans ses bras, il oubliait tout. C'était une sorte de pouvoir magique que Jaggerjack avait sur lui...

Alors que le roux se mit, à son tour, à jouer de sa langue sur la lèvre supérieure de son partenaire, il écarta les jambes délicatement et invita le bleuté à poser son bassin contre le sien.

Voilà un jour à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier : plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, remuaient l'un contre l'autre, sur leur lit, et Grimmjow n'avait pas commencé à le déshabiller. Est-ce que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ce type? Se demanda l'orangé.

Mais en y pensant, il avait très envie de faire l'amour avec Grimmjow, mais n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée que Kensei se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ce n'était pas très poli d'avoir un invité et de s'envoyer en l'air avec son amant dans la pièce à côté, surtout en pleine journée!

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas l'avis du turquoise et ce dernier avait tout simplement envie de faire durer l'avant-coït aujourd'hui, sans se presser de déshabiller son petit rouquin...

La langue taquine de l'Espada s'introduisit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne avidement et Ichigo sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

_Attends, souffla-t-il soudain avec une mine paniquée, Kensei est…

_Oui, j'sais, bébé, répondit l'autre en passant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il viendra pas nous déranger cette fois. J'lui ai dit d'pas déranger pendant qu'on baisait!

_Mais… ah!

Les dents de Grimmjow venaient de se saisir d'un de ses mamelons et le roux cessa de protester. Il craignait d'être entendu par Kensei. Il ne voulait pas que leur « invité » entende leurs ébats, mais c'était peine perdue avec le bleuté, qui semblait encore plus excité par la situation.

Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le martyriser, et s'attardait plus longtemps sur ses zones très sensibles, comme pour l'exciter cent fois plus que d'habitude.

Le tee-shirt du roux était à présent au sol et la bouche du plus âgé se referma sur l'un de ses mamelons pendant que sa main libre chatouillait l'autre. Ichigo était déjà au bord du gémissement plaintif et sonore. Il attrapa un oreiller et se le fourra dans la bouche pour étouffer ses bruits dérangeants...

_Si t'veux quelque chose pour t'faire taire, j'ai c'qu'il faut là en d'ssous, chuchota l'autre avec un sourire mitigé.

_Tais-toi et continue! Lui lança-t-il, le regard embué et les joues toujours aussi roses.

Mais son amant se redressa rapidement, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille. Il prit le poignet de l'orangé dans sa main et le fit se redresser. Il se débarrassèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, le roux appréciant particulièrement avoir à retirer les vêtements de son vis-à-vis.

Jaggerjack éprouvait, lui aussi, un plaisir non dissimulé à cette partie - pourtant si peu exploitée – des préliminaires. Ichigo savait à quel point il aimait entendre le tintement de sa ceinture qui se défaisait, il aimait voir le roux lui retirer cette même ceinture et la passer lascivement entre ses doigts, en le fixant avec envie. Et le jeune homme savait qu'il avait toute son attention en agissant de la sorte.

Puis, venait le moment où il défaisait son bouton, descendait sa braguette et découvrait la bosse sous son boxer.

Cette partie-là était la préférée de Kurosaki. Tout simplement car il aimait se rendre compte à quel point il pouvait exciter Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Lorsque la bosse volumineuse entrait dans son champ de vision, un sourire coquin s'étirait sur ses lèvres rouges. Lentement, il faisait descendre le jean, prenant le temps de bien passer ses mains sur ses fesses musclées et s'attelait ensuite à laisser sa bouche trainer sur le tissu du boxer tendu.

A travers le tissu, il pouvait sentir le membre palpiter, il le sentait moite et prêt à l'emploi. Il aimait voir la lueur dans les yeux turquoises le suppliant, quelque part, de le libérer de son entrave et de toucher sa peau chaude de ses lèvres.

Après tant de temps auprès de cet homme qu'il aimait comme personne d'autre, Ichigo avait appris à le rendre fou. Il savait que lorsqu'il passait son doigt sous l'élastique du boxer, le corps tout entier de Jaggerjack se tendait. Ses abdominaux se durcissaient eux aussi, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à jouir. Sauf que là, c'était différent bien entendu, il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour achever Grimmjow...

Lentement, Kurosaki faisait glisser le boxer le long de ses cuisses, passait ses genoux puis atteignait ses chevilles en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_Mets-toi à quatre pattes! Lui ordonna soudain Grimmjow en desserrant les dents.

Le jeune homme savait que cet ordre n'était ni plus ni moins la preuve qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il s'exécuta donc, les joues toujours aussi rosées et le pouls légèrement élevé.

Il savait exactement ce que le bleuté projetait de faire et il adorait ça. Il adorait sentir sa langue chaude caresser ses fesses et s'insinuer doucement en lui. Il adorait entendre ses lèvres appliquer une sussion sur son anneau de chair.

_Ah! Grimmjow…

Et être dans cette position ne faisait que faciliter la tâche au numéro 6.

_Arrête maintenant, gémit le plus jeune, qui sentait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus retenir ses cris.

La main droite de Grimmjow passa rapidement sur son sexe et vint s'emparer doucement de ses bourses en les massant délicatement.

_Dis pas d'arrêter alors que tes boules sont dures, bébé!

_Ah!!

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Lorsque Grimmjow disait ce genre de phrases, Ichigo perdait la raison. Il devenait encore plus fou de désir et son bas-ventre s'enflammait instantanément.

_Allez…, gémit-il soudain en remuant ses fesses.

Le bleuté cessa ses caresses, se redressant pour effleurer de sa main le postérieur musclé du rouquin.

Ce dernier se sentait tellement vulnérable dans cette position. Il adorait cela également. L'air pourtant chaud de la pièce lui parut si froid, alors que son anneau de chair palpitait sous le regard turquoise. Il sentait l'air frais le caresser et même s'insinuer en lui.

_J'ai froid, là, protesta-t-il alors que Grimmjow admirait le spectacle.

_Ici? Demanda-t-il avec sa voix de pervers en enfonçant son majeur en lui.

_Oui!

Ichigo se cambra légèrement à la sensation de cette intrusion. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lorsqu'un second doigt rejoint le premier et laissa échapper un petit cri lorsqu'un troisième accompagna le tout.

Haletant et plissant les yeux, il attendait de recevoir les sensations si plaisantes qui le faisaient haleter, et qui le rendaient encore plus fou - si c'était possible.

Les doigts de Grimmjow jouaient en rythme à l'intérieur de lui et il gémit longuement en le sentant effleurer un point très spécial.

_C'est presque là..., souffla-t-il en sentant les doigts de son amant se rapprocher dangereusement de la zone en question.

Grimmjow sembla s'activer plus ardemment, plus en rythme encore, cherchant avec application le point G du roux qui, par moment, trahissait une impatience. Des frissons lui parcouraient l'échine à chaque fois que le bout du majeur de Grimmjow rencontrait ce point.

Petit à petit, le bleuté laissait ses doigts caresser la zone plus longuement, arrachant au roux un gémissement aigüe, mais pas encore assez fort à son goût.

L'attente était insoutenable pour Kurosaki. A force d'attendre que Grimmjow veuille bien le masser avec application, et donc lui envoyer les sensations les plus divines qui puissent exister, son corps se tendait à chaque mouvement de ses doigts. Ses muscles devenaient lourds, endoloris et tendus à leur maximum. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement, et ses yeux se plissaient à chaque petite sensation de plaisir reçue.

Puis soudain, le bleuté sembla rassasier de le voir attendre, et se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ses doigts optèrent pour des mouvements plus amples, plus profonds et bien plus lents. Sentant le changement de rythme, Kurosaki se cambra de plus belle, facilitant l'accès aux doigts de son amant qui, quelques secondes plus tard, lui arracha un long gémissement plaintif.

Ichigo laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Enfin, il avait ce qu'il attendait et son amant se délectait de son visage tordu sous le plaisir intense. Il ne se contrôlait plus, ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules alors que les doigts de son amant lui prodiguaient le meilleur massage qui soit.

_Bébé, crie plus comme ça! Lança Grimmjow après avoir retiré ses doigts et avançant son membre vers lui.

_S'pas marrant, salaud! T'veux que l'autre nous entende? Lança le jeune roux toujours étourdit par son accès soudain au septième ciel.

_Oui…

Et le membre puissant poussa à son entrée déjà quelque peu étirée par l'intrusion des doigts de Grimmjow.

Kurosaki se cambra comme jamais, et serra les dents en sentant la présence incongrue en lui. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier la douleur car le bleu lui envoya une violente claque sur les fesses.

_Hey! Protesta-t-il. Ça fait mal!!

_J'sais. C'est pour te punir…

_De quoi? Demanda l'orangé, maintenant en colère.

_D'avoir laissé c'type tomber amoureux d'toi...

Et sans prévenir, il lui donna un grand coup de bassin à lui en déchirer les entrailles.

Ichigo poussa un hurlement, qui se voulait, au premier abord, un hurlement de protestation. Mais il se transforma en cri de plaisir, sous l'effet des sensations jouissives qu'il lui procurait.

La tête orangée retomba en avant, heurtant le matelas durement. Les bras du jeune homme s'étaient effondrés sous son poids, ou plutôt, sous le poids du plaisir.

Mais il gardait conscience de la situation et se mordait la langue avec envie : il était obnubilé par les bruits qu'il faisait. Quelle honte de crier pendant que Grimmjow le prenait alors que Kensei les entendait!

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Demanda le bleuté, visiblement contrarié. T'vas choquer personne!

_J'veux pas qu'on entende!

_Ah oui?

_Aaaah!!!!

Grimmjow lui donna une autre claque sur les fesses et l'orangé ne put retenir son cri.

Il n'allait pas remettre ça? Se demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils. Il allait remettre ça et le fesser pendant l'amour?

Cependant, Grimmjow ne reprit pas ses claques. Sa main droite chercha à tâtons son sexe et s'appliqua à le masser doucement. Le roux laissa échapper un râle timide alors que les hanches tapaient contre ses fesses dans un bruit fort.

Il était certain que Kensei pouvait les entendre, mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne s'en souciait plus vraiment.

_Viens par là...

Grimmjow se passa une main sur le front et délaissa le postérieur de son amant. Il lui fit signe de se redresser et tourna ses yeux pour observer la chambre méticuleusement :

_Quoi? Demanda le roux en étirant une grimace.

_J'sais pas, je... j'cherche un truc marrant à faire... Où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien baiser...

_Tu veux quelque chose d'original? Le coupa l'orangé avec un sourire en coin. On peut... je ne sais pas, inverser les rôles?

Jaggerjack lui lança un regard vide et haussa un sourcil :

_Tah! Très drôle, Ichi...

_Je ne plaisante pas, ajouta-t-il en avançant vers lui.

D'un geste lent, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'Espada, toujours agenouillé sur le lit, et dirigea son autre main vers son postérieur, laissant son index se glisser entre ses fesses.

_Oï! Protesta le bleuté en se dégageant. Sors-toi cette idée d'la tête tout de suite, Ichi!

_Pourtant tout à l'heure tu avais l'air plutôt d'accord quand on a fait ce pari, hein?

_Ouais mais... on saura jamais si t'as gagné c'pari, alors crois pas que j'vais me mettre à quat' pattes d'vant toi aussi facilement!

_Très bien, répliqua le roux en descendant du lit. Okay...

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, Kurosaki descendit du lit et sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la chambre :

_Peut-être que Kensei voudra bien me laisser le faire _lui. _Après tout, tu as dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, _lui._

Grimmjow émit un grognement qui se voulait mécontent. Ses narines frémirent de colère également, désireux de montrer à quel point il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser faire ça.

Il descendit du lit à son tour, et planta ses yeux sur le visage souriant de son jeune amant. Il agrippa ce denier par les épaules et le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre qui bougea bruyamment sous le remue-ménage.

D'un geste expert, les mains du sexta firent pivoter légèrement les hanches d'Ichigo, pour qu'il se cambre, et il s'introduisit de nouveau en lui.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, bien entendu. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'aller trouver Kensei pour aller lui faire l'amour, il avait juste chercher à titiller Grimmjow pour faire ressortir son côté animal.

Et il avait encore gagné là-dessus....

Jaggerjack commença quelques mouvements fluides faisant gémir de plus belle le roux coincé contre la porte.

_Si t'vas trouver c'type pour t'envoyer en l'air, j'te tue! Lui grogna-t-il au creux de l'oreille, arrachant un gémissement plus plaintif à sa victime. Et m'sors pas une excuse comme quoi il est amoureux d'toi ou quoi...

_Ne sois pas jaloux, Grimm... Arg..., susurra Kurosaki entre deux petits cris jouissifs. C'est pas comme... comme si tu pouvais comprendre ses sentiments à c'type... Aaaaaaaaaahh!!

_Dis-le! Dis-le que t'aimes qu'moi, dis-le!

_Je t'aime! Laissa-t-il échapper en sentant ses yeux rouler dans ses orbites. Ah! Grimm... Ah!!

Le bleuté ferma un œil, pratiquement au bord de l'explosion lui aussi. Rapidement, il chercha à caresser l'entre-jambe de son amant, mais constata qu'elle était déjà très humide... Ichigo était déjà venu.

Cette simple idée le fit frémir et il s'enterra plus loin en lui :

_Dis-le! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents. J'veux qu'il entende!

_Je t'aime!!!!!

_Dis-le moi, dis-le moi!! cria-t-il en mordillant son cou et en plissant ses yeux.

_Grimm...., gémit l'autre, haletant comme jamais sous ses coups de bassin. JE T'AIME!!!!!!

Le cri puissant que poussa Ichigo à ce moment couvrit l'orgasme du bleuté. Il lui sembla, à bien y réfléchir plus tard, que Grimmjow avait dit quelque chose au même moment. Mais la puissance de son cri l'avait couvert, ou alors, il l'avait tout simplement imaginé... Cependant, il fut bien incapable de déchiffrer les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Lorsque Ichigo tomba à plein ventre sur le lit, après l'avoir rejoint comme il pouvait, il poussa un gémissement des plus plaintif.

_Bien joué, Grimm...., dit-il, essoufflé. Maintenant Kensei sait que... que je crie comme une fille quand tu m'prends!

Le bleuté s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son dos se voûta et tout à coup, ses soucis lui retombèrent dessus.

Ichigo remarqua son soudain changement d'attitude et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tout en lui laissant quelques baisers papillon :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il en se câlinant contre lui.

Mais Jaggerjack ne lui montra qu'un visage satisfait, soulagé du moindre ennui :

_Rien. Putain qu'c'était bon! Lança-t-il en claquant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Ichigo étira un sourire, même s'il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il observa son amant enfiler son boxer et son jean à nouveau :

_Reste là, j'reviens.

_Tu veux t'assurer que Kensei m'a bien entendu?

_Arrête d'plaisanter avec ça...

Les sourcils roux se haussèrent très hauts et le sexta quitta la chambre en reprenant son expression inquiète. Un violent froncement de sourcils s'empara de son visage alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine où Kensei s'était enfermé. Certainement que les cris d'Ichigo l'avait dérangé.

Il s'assit sans rien dire face à l'ex-capitaine et déposa devant lui la lettre froissée qu'il avait trouvé sur le banc, quelques minutes plus tôt.

_Quoi? Demanda Kensei en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Lisez-ça, lui ordonna-t-il.

Muguruma haussa les sourcils et s'exécuta.

« _Cher Grimmjow Jaggerjack,_

_Soyez certain, tout d'abord, que le Gotei 13 vous estime plus que de raison pour avoir éliminer Ulquiorra Schiffer._

_De plus, notre organisation ne peut nier vos qualités hors normes d'homme de terrain ainsi que de dirigeant._

_Nous sommes, soyez-en conscient, au courant de votre implication plus qu'importante dans l'Espada, et sommes vivement intéressés par vos compétences._

_C'est par ce présent courrier, que nous voudrions vous rencontrer, très prochainement, lors d'une réunion exceptionnelle à Tokyo, au siège du Gotei 13._

_Voyez en cela, notre intérêt certain et notre vif désir de vous voir entrer nos rangs._

_Pour ne rien vous cacher, nous cherchons un nouveau capitaine, pour reprendre les reines de la Troisième division et sommes certains que vous comprenez de quoi il s'agit._

_Cette tâche ne peut incomber à une personne autre que vous et veuillez vous sentir honorer d'une telle proposition._

_En espérant une réponse positive de votre part, je vous laisse mes coordonnées,_

_Avec tout mon égard,_

_Urahara Kisuke, Capitaine de la douzième division_

_P.S : Nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté pour vous convaincre. Et nous ne reculerons pas devant quelques procédés, dont nous sommes peu fiers sachez-le, incluant une certaine tête orangée._ »

La lettre retomba sur la table dans un souffle silencieux. Kensei porta une main à son front et passa quelques secondes à se frotter la peau énergiquement. Ses lèvres se pincèrent avec un embêtement non dissimulé.

_Et bien, souffla-t-il, voilà qui est… pour le moins étonnant.

_Qu'est-ce qui est étonnant?

_Cette proposition vient si vite. Et ils veulent vous rencontrer…

_Qu'ils aillent s'faire mettre!

Kensei haussa les sourcils, même s'il n'était pas étonné par la réponse de l'homme face à lui :

_Je vois, murmura-t-il, vous ne semblez pas sensible à ça, je me trompe?

_Évidemment que non! Comment pensent-ils une seconde que j'vais quitter l'Espada?!

Muguruma baissa de nouveau ses yeux sur le bout de papier chiffonné. Il observa plus particulièrement les mots « tête orangée ». Il ne pouvait pas se méprendre sur la signification de tout ça...

_Ils veulent s'en prendre à Ichigo, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air grave.

_Ouais, j'ai vu ça aussi. Une menace?! Ils se prennent pour qui?!

L'ex-capitaine soupira avec inquiétude. D'après ce qu'il en voyait, Grimmjow et Ichigo étaient dans de sales draps...

Le Gotei ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser tranquille et il savait, mieux que personne, que l'organisation indépendantiste n'était pas prête de s'arrêter là.

_Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré cette lettre au juste? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

_C'est logique, nan? Demanda le bleuté en haussant les épaules. Vous êtes là pour m'aider, nan? Dites-moi quoi faire pour mettre Ichi loin d'tout ça!

Les yeux de Kensei s'agrandirent de surprise. Décidément, cet homme était bien épris d'Ichigo. Il mettait la sécurité du roux avant la sienne.

Même dans cette situation ô combien délicate pour lui, il ne se souciait que de son amant.

_Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le protéger?

_Tsss… Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre? Cracha l'Espada en détournant les yeux.

_Vous êtes amoureux de lui, assura l'ex-capitaine.

Grimmjow se leva brusquement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Tournant le dos à son invité, il plaça ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et laissa son regard turquoise flâner sur la rue au dehors.

_C'est un peu à cause d'moi qu'il se r'trouve dans cette merde, avoua-t-il avec une voix grave.

_Ce n'est pas de votre faute s'il est tombé amoureux fou de vous!

Le bleuté se retourna violemment et le fusilla du regard :

_Peu importe.

Il revint vers la table dans des pas décidés, et se planta devant l'homme aux larges épaules :

_Si je vous donne un lieu sûr, vous emmènerez Ichi avec vous?

Kensei fronça ses sourcils gris. Pourquoi encore cette obstination? Et pourquoi cette demande pour le moins.... étrange?

_Je croyais que vous ne me faisiez pas confiance!

_Nan, c'est vrai, répondit le numéro 6. Mais j'sais que vous f'rez pas d'mal à Ichi. Enfin vous le laisserez pas s'faire tuer….

_Non.

_Vous êtes amoureux d'Ichi, assura le bleuté en étirant un large sourire victorieux.

Kensei soupira et baissa ses yeux. Comme si ça n'était pas assez clair?

Devant son affirmation silencieuse, Jaggerjack perdit son sourire. Pourquoi avait-il envie de tuer ce type qui était amoureux du rouquin? Pourquoi était-il d'une jalousie maladive en pensant à lui?

_J'pensais que vous vouliez juste vous l'taper! Reprit le bleuté. Mais vous l'aimez ça c'est clair et net!

_Alors nous sommes deux…

Grimmjow se baissa vivement pour mettre son visage au même niveau que celui de Muguruma :

_Essayez pas de faire vot' malin avec moi! Rugit-il. Vous êtes chez moi mais croyez pas qu'vous savez tout d'moi!

_La leçon est passée, je crois, répondit Kensei en le défiant du regard. Mais je vous préviens : si vous décidez de me laisser protéger Ichigo, qu'importe où nous partons, il vous oubliera un jour ou l'autre…

_Génial! S'exclama l'autre en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. Comme ça vous pourrez en profiter, hein?

_Je ne plaisante pas. Je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour que Ichigo vous oublie, croyez-moi sur parole.

Grimmjow empoigna une bouteille de lait et en but deux gorgée. A la façon dont il serrait son poing autour de l'emballage en plastique, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il était au comble de la rage. Mais étrangement, il parvenait à la contrôler.

Il s'essuya la commissure des lèvres et rangea la bouteille dans la porte du réfrigérateur. Il poussa ensuite un soupir, suivit d'un rire quelque peu forcé, montrant là, toute son exaspération :

_Faites c'que vous voulez. D'toute façon, j'ai aut' chose à foutre!

_Autre chose à faire que de vous occuper d'Ichigo?

Les yeux turquoises se tournèrent vers l'ex-capitaine :

_Exactement, répondit-il.

_Vous faites vraiment pitié! Cracha-t-il. Croyez-vous que ça marche, votre petit manège? Essayez-vous de me convaincre que vous n'êtes pas amoureux de lui? Ou bien est-ce vous que vous tentez de convaincre? Je peux vous garantir que vous êtes bien transparent, je le vois d'ici que vous l'aimez à en crever. Le Gotei va s'en donner à cœur joie si vous les laissez savoir ça. Il se peut même que ça mette Ichigo dans une bien plus périlleuse situation encore. Vous êtes en train de creuser sa tombe vous même, vous vous en rendez compte?

Un silence suivit. La respiration de Grimmjow s'était quelque peu accélérée.

_Espèce de salaud, grogna-t-il.

_Ichigo a bien du mérite de supporter un tel être pitoyable, regardez-v...

Mais Muguruma fut contraint de cesser de parler. Grimmjow s'était rué sur lui, l'empoignant par le col de sa veste, et le plaqua contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Le dos pourtant musclé de Kensei souffrit terriblement sous le choc, et son souffle se coupa sous le choc.

_J'vous ai d'jà dit, de pas parler comme ça chez moi!! Rugit-il en sortant les deux.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Kensei s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva depuis le pas de la porte de la cuisine :

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Grimmjow et Kensei se tournèrent lentement sur leur gauche pour voir Ichigo, le visage contracté, qui les observait. Les poings serrés, il semblait se méprendre sur la raison de la proximité des deux hommes.

Les mains du bleuté lâchèrent immédiatement Kensei et il poussa un soupir :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé? Demanda-t-il, visiblement contrarié.

L'orangé ne répondit rien et se contenta d'avancer vers le réfrigérateur en les fusillant tous les deux de son regard perçant.

Kensei remit le col de sa veste en place et le jeune homme se saisit de plusieurs choses à manger avant de rebrousser chemin en lançant :

_Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous laisser, vous avez l'air d'avoir pleins de choses à vous dire!

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Lança alors Kensei avec un ton paniqué.

Grimmjow le fusilla du regard : il essayait de dire quoi là, au juste?

Le roux s'immobilisa et se tourna vers eux avec un sourire sadique :

_Ah non? Demanda-t-il. Laissez tomber, vous trompez personne. Vous alliez vous rouler une pelle et j'en mets ma main au feu!

_Alors ta main est dans un sale état, répliqua le bleuté.

Il se tourna en direction de la fenêtre, et le roux put apercevoir son visage se refléter sur la vitre laissant filtrer les rayons du soleil. Il avait repris cette expression inquiète qu'il n'aimait pas du tout :

_Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, Grimmjow!

_Je vais vous laisser, murmura Kensei en se saisissant – ni vu ni connu- de la lettre du Gotei avant de sortir de la pièce.

L'orangé attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte pour planter sur le dos de son amant, un regard assassin :

_Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez tous les deux? Lança-t-il alors. Kensei et toi, vous…

_Muguruma est un sale con!

Grimmjow donna un coup de pied dans le meuble devant lui, amenant le roux à froncer les sourcils. Il savait que le sexta était submergé par la haine envers l'ex-capitaine, mais il avait l'impression que cela allait beaucoup plus loin :

_Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux?

_Quoi?

Grimmjow se retourna violemment vers lui en haussant ses sourcils bien hauts.

_Arrête! S'écria Ichigo, les poings serrés. Vous avez toujours des messes basses comme ça! Tu ne me dis jamais rien! Vous cachez quelque chose!!

Grimmjow soupira et s'approcha du jeune homme qui fit un pas en arrière.

_Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Reprit-il. J'te déteste!!

_Bébé, Kensei est un sale con, un enfoiré de capitaine du Gotei 13 et… pourquoi j'aurais à cacher des trucs avec un tel type, hein?

Il laissa échapper un rire à la fin de sa réplique ce qui eut don d'enrager encore plus le rouquin. Ce dernier déposa ce qu'il avait pris du réfrigérateur sur la table de la cuisine et lui lança un regard de tueur :

_Ah oui? Alors dis-moi bon sang pourquoi vous…

Mais l'Espada le fit taire avec un baiser. Posant ses grandes mains sur les hanches d'Ichigo, il le souleva et le transporta jusqu'au plan de travail pour l'y asseoir. Là, il partit dans des caresses osées que Ichigo tenta d'éviter :

_Arrête ça espèce de pervers!!

_Bordel, tu vas me faire perdre la boule, Ichi!! Rugit-il en empoignant ses épaules avec hargne. Comment tu peux croire que ce type… que ce type et moi on…

_Oh arrête!! s'écria l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Y'a même pas deux secondes, on aurait dit que vous alliez vous rouler une pelle!

_QUOI?! Lui... lui rouler une pelle? T'as fumé quoi bordel?! On s'engueulait, rien de plus! Il me pousse à bout ce type! Il me sort par les trous de nez!

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il te r'garde il te désire, il t'veut et j'en ai marre! J'ai envie d'le butter!!

_Je t'ai déjà dit que ça servait à rien de vouloir butter le monde entier, Grimmjow!

Le bleuté haussa les sourcils et un silence s'installa. Comment aurait-il pu dire à Ichigo qu'il détestait Muguruma car il pouvait lire en lui si facilement...?

Les mains puissantes et halées descendirent sur les hanches du plus jeune et le front du numéro 6 se posa sur l'épaule du roux.

Tout en poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il susurra :

_T'peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'fais chier, Ichi...

_Toi aussi tu me fais chier, tu le sais?

_J'sais. On s'fait chier mutuellement, c'est génial!

Le bleuté laissa échapper un léger rire et releva son visage pour lui donner un baiser chaste.

_Tu es jaloux, assura le roux en le regardant dans les yeux, et en fait, je ne sais pas trop si j'aime ça ou non.

_Tsss… Tu sais…

Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Grimmjow s'en empara :

_Mph… Hallibell…, souffla-t-il.

Ichigo l'encouragea à décrocher d'un regard et le bleuté s'exécuta.

_Mouais?

D'un pas, il se sépara du corps du rouquin et fit quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre, balayant du regard la rue plus bas.

_Arf… Je vois, ouais. Quand ça?

Il y eut un petit silence. Les yeux ambrés ne quittaient pas le profil du beau bleuté et il se mordit la lèvre dans une grimace. C'était sûrement un ordre de mission, il le pressentait.

Lorsque Grimmjow raccrocha enfin après quelques secondes, il rangea son portable dans sa poche droite et posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

_Dis rien, murmura l'orangé, tu dois repartir?

Le bleuté soupira de plus belle et ses yeux se levèrent sur le rouquin :

_J'dois retourner à Tokyo, on a du nouveau.

* * *


	32. Celui qui faisait ses adieux

**Titre : **Kurenai club _(Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui faisait ses adieux.

**Couple : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer** : Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warnings :** Euh... préparez une boîte de mouchoirs ça peut servir, et please.... ne me tuez pas pour ce qui va se produire (pitiééééééééé!) Et je rappelle que cette fic est classée dans la catégorie "drama" donc évidemment, peut se passer plein de choses... --'

* * *

**Celui qui faisait ses adieux.**

_**~ Deux jours plus tard ~ Tokyo, Japon ~  
**_

_Tu es trop tendu ces derniers temps, Byakuya…

_Mph…. Tais-toi et continue!

Abaraï Renji tenta de dissimuler son geste de nervosité et reprit de plus bel le massage qu'il appliquait sur les épaules musclées. Il croisa un instant le regard de Shiba Kaien, lui-même en grande discussion avec son capitaine, un peu plus loin.

Renji avait bien du mal à croire où il se trouvait...

Les lumières écarlates, qui rendaient le Kurenai club si chaud et si accueillant, avaient disparu, remplacées par des lumières crues qui éclairaient toute la salle. Cette dernière, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir quelque peu vide par le passé, était bondée ce soir là. Dans un coin, Aizen et Tousen murmuraient pendant que leurs Lieutenants restaient muets et s'ignoraient royalement. A sa droite, Kyouraku tentait désespérément d'offrir de l'alcool fort à Nanao qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle ne serait jamais soule pour qu'il puisse en profiter.

L'ambiance avait tant changé!

Ce soir, tous les capitaines du Gotei sans exception étaient présents, pour il ne savait quelle réunion d'importance capitale! Le club était maintenant devenu leur lieu de rendez-vous, leur offrant ainsi une certaine discrétion.

Où était passés les clients qui reluquaient les postérieurs des employés sur leur trente-et-un? Le bar, restait lui aussi désespérément vide. Derrière ce large comptoir s'était trouvé pendant plusieurs soirs, son ami Ichigo.

Ichigo... Était-il toujours avec Grimmjow? se demanda-t-il alors.

Certainement.

Il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Byakuya hier. Est-ce que tout allait bien entre eux, étaient-ils toujours ensemble comme le pensaient les capitaines du Gotei 13?

Bien qu'il fut fidèle et prêt à tout pour son Byakuya, Renji ne pouvait cesser de se questionner à propos du rouquin. Il n'avait rien à dire sur les décisions du Gotei mais pensait secrètement qu'ils allaient trop loin. Ichigo était juste comme lui, il était tombé dans cette histoire par amour... Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme était heureux et que Grimmjow prenait soin de lui.

Enfin, si Jaggerjack prenait soin de lui de la même manière que Byakuya envers lui, il avait du soucis à se faire!

Kuchiki était submergé de travail, jour après jour. Si bien que pour le soulager, le rouge devait s'astreindre à des tâches exiguës qu'il avait apprises sur le tas, rien que pour lui faire plaisir. C'était dur, mais c'était pour la bonne cause... Il était heureux de pouvoir aider l'homme qu'il aimait.

Mais quelque chose d'essentiel manquait à leur relation. Quelque chose qu'il était difficile d'instaurer de sa seule volonté : la complicité. Les deux hommes avaient de l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Abaraï savait que son capitaine avait des sentiments pour lui, il ne cessait de le lui répéter. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas.

Vivre avec Kuchiki Byakuya était bien plus ardue qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Tout simplement parce que le noble ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit...

_Renji...

_Euh... oui?

Lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom de la sorte, de ce filet de voix grave, cela n'annonçait rien de bon :

_As-tu apporté les documents que je t'ai demandés?

_Oui! acquiesça-t-il en désignant un paquet de feuilles sur la table à côté. Tout est là!

_Bien.

Parfois aussi, il sentait comme un vide entre eux. Et même, un vide en lui qu'il ne pouvait combler. Il lui arrivait même parfois d'en venir à s'interroger sur sa propre existence. Après tout, à part cet homme, qui avait-il dans sa vie? Ichigo avait été son meilleur ami pendant tant d'années, aujourd'hui il n'était plus là et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Byakuya ne pouvait combler ce vide.

_Qu'y a-t-il, Renji? Tu me parais bien soucieux?

Le rouge sursauta très légèrement. Mais il se reprit bien vite et arbora un sourire sincère en direction du noble :

_Non, bien sûr que non! Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

_J'ai besoin de ta bonne humeur et de ton entrain, Renji, reprit le brun. Cette réunion va se terminer à point d'heure et je n'ai qu'une seule envie : rentrer et me coucher. Me prendras-tu dans tes bras pour me bercer?

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de se trouver profondément touché et ému par les paroles de son amant. Il étira un sourire plus timide mais très sincère, et colla un peu plus son corps contre son voisin :

_Bien sûr, répondit-il, sentant son cœur se gonfler de joie et d'amour. J'aime quand tu t'endors dans mes bras.

Kuchiki soupira de soulagement et Renji songea à ce qu'il se serait produit s'il avait osé lui répondre "non".... Il l'ignorait lui-même; car depuis tout ce temps, il n'avait jamais osé contredire l'homme glacial.

Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre dispute. Tout simplement parce que le rouge ne le défiait jamais. Il se laissait marcher sur les pieds comme un vulgaire moins que rien. Mais peu importe, la domination avait quelque chose d'excitant…

_Dis-moi Renji, souffla le brun en laissant sa tête partir en arrière contre le ventre de son Lieutenant. Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour moi?

Le rouge resta surpris, cessant son massage pendant une seconde. Pourtant, une sorte de lumière fière naquit dans ses yeux, prouvant par là que cette question le rendait heureux. Il leva alors son visage en direction du plafond et prit le temps de réfléchir :

_Et bien… Tout ce que tu voudras, bien évidemment.

_Non, je veux dire… Serais-tu prêt à faire des choses pour moi, par amour?

_Bien sûr, répondit l'autre avec un léger sourire.

Il était très rare que Byakuya ose mettre un pieds sur le terrain de leurs sentiments, et de cette chose qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment connaître : l'amour. Alors le rouge se trouva animé d'une nouvelle énergie et reprit un massage plus énergique qui arracha au capitaine des gémissements légers.

_Par amour? Reprit-il avec un large sourire. Je suis prêt… à te suivre au bout du monde, à… à remplir toutes les tâches qui te sont trop lourdes. Mais… je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire!

_Est-ce que tu m'aimes beaucoup?

_Oh oui!

Le visage pâle se tourna légèrement vers lui et il croisa les orbes couleur bleu marine :

_Beaucoup comment?

Renji haussa les épaules :

_A en mourir! Lâcha-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage de son capitaine et Renji se sentit pousser des ailes. Il était aussi très rare de voir Byakuya sourire. Et qu'il le fasse ici, en attendant que cette fichue réunion du Gotei ne commence signifiait beaucoup...

Le rouge venait de comprendre qu'il avait donné la bonne réponse; le brun attendait juste de l'entendre dire qu'il serait prêt à donner sa vie pour lui. Mais dans quel but?

_Je suis content, reprit-il. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu serais prêt à me protéger de ta propre vie?

_Quelle question?! Je suis ton Lieutenant, et ton amant qui plus est. Et je t'aime.

Renji cessa son activité et se plaça face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Conscient que quelque chose le poussait à s'inquiéter de la sorte de ses sentiments, il adopta un air grave tout en passant délicatement sa main dans les longs cheveux ébènes :

_Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Ce n'est pas ton genre de dire des choses pareilles!

_En effet. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Renji...

Un autre sourire éclatant s'afficha sur le visage du rouge. Être capable de connaître Byakuya aussi bien n'était pas réservé à tout un chacun! Non, seulement lui était capable de le comprendre aussi bien. Et il en était hautement heureux…

_Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse en effet, répondit le brun en soupirant. Je pense à Jaggerjack…

Renji adopta une moue mécontente qui tira sur le soucieux :

_Tu penses un peu trop à cet homme à mon goût! Remarqua-t-il.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, embraya l'autre dans un soupir déçu. J'ai la désagréable impression que ce n'est pas terminé avec lui. Pourquoi ai-je cette impression étrange qu'il va accepter ce poste de capitaine rien que pour m'atteindre?

Renji retira la main qui caressait les cheveux de soie et posa ses grandes mains sur les genoux rocailleux. L'inquiétude au fond des yeux marines n'était que peu habituelle, cette histoire le préoccupait plus que n'importe quoi et le rouge pensa avec justesse qu'il devait lui aussi s'en préoccuper dès à présent. Baissant la voix pour que personne ne puisse les entendre, il demanda :

_Tu... Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à toi?!

_Il _va_ s'en prendre à moi, Renji, répliqua la noble en chuchotant également. Jaggerjack n'est pas le genre d'homme à oublier ce que les autres lui ont fait subir.

_Mais tu n'y es pour rien si cet homme est mort! Répliqua le rouge.

_Il était son amant, et je l'ai tué. Ça ne change rien que ça se soit passé dans des circonstances atténuantes. Tout ce que Jaggerjack pense c'est qu'il doit se venger.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il tourna un instant son regard vers les autres membres du Gotei présents. N'avaient-ils pas eu l'idée que tout cela pourrait se retourner contre Kuchiki? Pensaient-ils que Grimmjow n'allait pas s'en prendre à lui? Pourquoi étaient-ils si naïfs?

Une pensée traversa alors rapidement son cerveau, une pensée des plus effrayantes à laquelle il fallait pourtant rattacher un certain nombre d'évènements.

Paniqué, Abaraï retourna son visage sur son capitaine qui haussa un sourcil :

_As-tu enfin compris? lui demanda-t-il.

Renji sentit son visage se décomposer. Il se pencha vivement jusqu'à l'oreille de son capitaine, voulant savoir tout de suite ce qu'il en était :

_Penses-tu que... qu'ils ont choisi de faire venir Jaggerjack dans ce but précis? demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante. C'est toi qu'ils veulent éliminer? C'est ça que tu penses? Dis-moi!

_J'ai bien peur en effet, que tout ce qu'ils attendent avec l'arrivée de cet homme, est qu'il ne mette fin à ma vie.

Le cœur de Renji s'arrêta sous l'émotion. Il sembla presque sortir de sa poitrine à l'annonce de la nouvelle et des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent tout à coup aux yeux.

Non! Non, pas lui... Pas Byakuya! Pourquoi fallait-il que cette organisation de malheur agisse ainsi? Il n'avait rien fait! Il n'avait rien fait, il ne les avait pas trahis, il n'était impliqué dans aucun scandale, alors pourquoi?!!

_Peut-être veulent-ils simplement renouveler leurs effectifs, chuchota Byakuya, que la perspective de se voir descendre par Grimmjow n'effrayait pas. Peut-être veulent-ils me punir de n'avoir jamais mené à bien l'une des missions qu'ils m'avaient confié. Une mission que je me suis pourtant évertué à finaliser.

Renji fronça les sourcils. Il savait que ce sujet allait revenir sur la table un moment ou un autre :

_Tu parles du fait que tu aies échoué à éliminer Muguruma Kensei durant toutes ces années?

_Oui. Cet homme n'a cessé de me narguer, venant jusqu'à mettre les pieds ici, expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il a toujours été capable de déjouer nos pièges depuis qu'il a été écarté du Gotei. Combien d'hommes de ma division sont morts par son arme? Cet homme est un fléaut envoyé sur terre.

_Tu as échoué à l'éliminer et par ta faute, ce type est maintenant du côté de l'Espada, et ils t'en veulent pour ça? Bon sang, je n'en reviens pas!

Mais il devait avouer que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Muguruma Kensei du même côté pouvait être quelque peu rageant, voire même inquiétant, très inquiétant. Et il n'était pas surprenant que le Gotei cherche à se débarrasser de ces deux gêneurs le plus vite possible.

Et ils pensaient très certainement aussi que si Byakuya avait effectué ce qui lui avait été demandé quelques années plus tôt - et qu'il avait tué Muguruma - ils n'en seraient pas à accepter la venue d'un espada dans leurs rangs, et Byakuya ne serait pas inquiété...

_Nous devons être prudents désormais, Renji. Chaque ami, chaque soutient peut se retourner contre nous...

Le rouge sortit son visage du cou de son capitaine et déglutit difficilement. Pendant un instant, il croisa ses pupilles et crut y lire une méfiance à son égard, ce qu'il ne voulait plus voir :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Byakuya, lui souffla-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Tant que je serai là, tu n'auras rien à craindre. Que ce soit un Grimmjow Jaggerjack ou n'importe qui, je te protégerai de ma vie s'il le faut...

* * *

_**~ Le lendemain ~ Wellington, Nouvelle-Zélande ~**_

_T'as rien oublié?

Grimmjow passa sa tête dans la chambre de son appartement, enjambant les deux valises posées au sol. Il observa un moment la pièce tentant de trouver quelque chose appartenant à Ichigo. Mais visiblement l'orangé avait bien fait ses bagages...

Poussant un soupir, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour jusqu'à l'entrée mais sursauta légèrement en sentant une présence derrière lui. Le roux le fusilla du regard, sa veste sur le dos et ses chaussures aux pieds.

_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes dans cette chambre? Lui demanda-t-il, l'air courroucé. Tu vas me dire que tu regrettes peut-être maintenant?

_Ichi, ça changera rien de t'énerver.

_Je ne m'énerve pas! Répliqua l'autre en serrant les poings. Je veux... je veux juste comprendre comment tu as pu prendre une décision aussi... aussi ridicule Grimmjow!

Mais le bleuté détourna son visage et l'ignora royalement. Il rejoignit Kensei dans l'entrée :

_B'soin d'un coup d'main? Demanda-t-il.

L'ex-capitaine le gratifia d'un regard glacial et empoigna la valise qui attendait toute seule devant la porte d'entrée :

_Je crois que ça va aller, assura-t-il dans un mouvement de tête. On a encore un peu de temps ça devrait aller. Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié Ichigo?

Le jeune roux se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils gravement, puis se décida à rejoindre les deux autres :

_J'ai vérifié, répondit-il. J'ai bien pris la peine de ne rien laisser, ne t'inquiète pas, Grimmjow.

Sa phrase avait été lancée avec un tel dédain qu'elle claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'atmosphère déjà lourde. Kensei sembla gêné un instant puis s'avança pour remettre le col du jeune homme en place; un geste tout à fait naturel qui ne sembla surprendre personne :

_Ton col de veste, expliqua-t-il alors que l'orangé lui lançait un regard des plus assassin.

Ichigo se laissa donc faire, docile, visiblement entre la colère et l'accablement. Grimmjow les observait; de loin, ils formaient un couple assortit…

Tsss... Et il voulut se balancer par la fenêtre tout de suite en pensant cela!

Ichigo allait partir avec Muguruma. Ils partaient aux États-Unis, le bleuté en avait décidé ainsi. Il en allait de la sécurité du rouquin. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici avec lui.

De plus, Grimmjow devait lui aussi quitter la Nouvelle-Zélande le lendemain. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Ichigo ici.

Ça n'avait pas été facile d'expliquer ça au jeune Kurosaki. Ce dernier, s'était très largement énervé, allant jusqu'à vouloir le frapper, il lui avait crié des paroles blessantes qui avaient pourtant atteintes le sexta. Mais il n'avait pas fait marche arrière.

Kensei était d'accord, Grimmjow avait tout organisé : les billets d'avion, l'appartement à New-York avec l'aide de Stark, tout avait prévu pour que Ichigo et Kensei vivent loin de cette histoire, sans la moindre inquiétude.

_Je vais mettre tout ça dans la voiture, lança l'ex-capitaine en sortant de l'appartement.

Ichigo gardait les yeux baissés. Jaggerjack savait pourtant qu'ils lançaient des éclairs et s'attendait à voir la colère du roux ressurgir. Il s'était attendu à pire d'ailleurs venant de sa part. Il avait craint de le voir se pointer une arme sur la tempe ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais à part ses cris et ses protestations, Ichigo n'avait pas eu d'accès de violence.

Malgré cela, n'importe qui pouvait dire qu'il était blessé, profondément blessé.

_T'as bien pris les billets? Demanda le bleuté en le rejoignant dans l'entrée.

_Oui, répondit la voix lointaine du plus jeune.

_Tu t'rappelles c'que j'ai dit hein? Ne quitte pas Kensei d'une semelle, j'm'en fais pas pour ça il aura toujours un œil sur toi.

Grimmjow ne pouvait se décider. Était-il soulagé ou bien jaloux? Ou encore s'en voulait-il pour avoir décidé lui-même de faire partir Ichigo?

_T'as l'air comme une âme en peine, dit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du roux.

_Je suis une âme en peine, répondit l'autre.

Le sexta soupira. Il aurait souhaité éviter ce genre de situation mais visiblement, il ne pouvait pas y échapper cette fois-ci.

_Désolé, Ichi. Mais t'sais qu'c'est la seule solution...

_C'est faux, répondit l'autre en assombrissant soudain son regard, et tu le sais! Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi, pas vrai?

_Arrête de dire des conneries..., soupira Grimmjow en secouant la tête, déçu. J'rentre à Tokyo, tu ne vas pas venir avec moi! C'est trop dangereux et puis aux dernières nouvelles tu ne fais pas partie de l'Espada...

Les yeux ambrés se levèrent vers lui. Ils n'étaient pas humides, pas emplis de larmes. En fait, ils étaient noirs, noirs de désespoir, d'incompréhension envers cet homme qui avait pourtant partagé sa vie pendant tout ce temps. Il lui en voulait, beaucoup, et Grimmjow le savait parfaitement.

Pourquoi en étaient-ils arrivés ici? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? Le sexta aurait préféré n'importe quoi, même mourir plutôt que de voir le jeune homme le détester ainsi :

_Me r'garde pas comme ça, grogna-t-il. J'fais ça pour toi!

Kurosaki eut un rire ironique :

_C'est la décision la plus stupide de ta pauvre vie, Grimmjow. Tu le sais, tu le sais que tu le regretteras dès que j'aurais mis un pied en dehors de cet appartement, et ne le nie pas! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire en me poussant dans les bras de ce type, hein? Tu n'espères tout de même pas que... que je vais t'attendre jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus rien à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour Hallibel ou Stark m'appelle en m'annonçant ta mort, hein?

_J'veux pas qu'tu passes ta vie comme ça...

_Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches à prouver? Dis-le moi!!

Le bleuté resta muet. A cet instant, Ichigo dominait l'échange, il l'écrasait de toute sa colère, de toute sa haine et Grimmjow ne parvenait même pas à le contrer. Depuis quand était-il devenu si faible? Et depuis quand Ichigo était-il devenu si fort?

_Toi et moi, on a déjà vécu des choses pires que celle-ci. Tu sais que je peux rester à tes côtés, tu m'as entrainé pour ça, tu m'as... tu as déjà fait toutes ces choses pour moi pour que ça se termine comme ça? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Tu ne sais pas à quel point... à quel point tu me déçois...

Le bleuté détourna les yeux et pria pour que le massacre s'arrête tout de suite...

_Ne me dis pas que tout ce qu'on a vécu ne représente rien à tes yeux, parce que je sais que c'est faux! Et pourtant... et pourtant tu décides de tout jeter aux ordures comme ça, mais... mais je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu attends de moi. Attends-tu que... que je te dise que je t'aime et te supplie de me garder avec toi ou alors, t'attends-tu à ce que je te déteste? Dis-moi!

_J'attends rien du tout. Vis seulement ta vie avec ce type et... et laisse-moi redevenir c'lui qu'j'étais avant.

Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et son cœur eut un sacré raté. Il se serra de douleur, une douleur qui transperça tout son être.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à la douleur qui le submergeait. Elle était comme atroce, tellement tenace qu'il pensa que jamais elle ne s'atténuerait. Et pourtant, Grimmjow ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'il le quittait. Peut-être aurait-il préféré entendre ça...

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête lorsque tu as décidé que je serai mieux avec Kensei qu'avec toi. Tu sais que tant que... que tant que je serai avec toi, je me moque de ce qui pourra m'arriver...

_Mais pas moi, bordel! S'écria Grimmjow en perdant ses nerfs.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux et tremblant de colère.

La colère. La haine. La peur. Et un sentiment étrange qui contractait son cœur douloureusement. Est-ce que Ichigo ressentait la même chose?

Ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait étreint le jour de la mort d'Il Forte, c'était le même. Celui qui l'avait fait pleurer, celui qui l'avait réduit aux pleurs les plus primaires.

Devait-il cautionner ce sentiment? Pourquoi le poursuivait-il?

Si un sentiment aussi fort existait, qu'était-il lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, face à la force de ce sentiment? Il semblait incapable de le combattre.... Pourtant, jamais ô grand jamais, il ne s'était laissé atteindre par le plus simple des sentiments. La colère était certes un moteur vital de sa vie d'Espada mais cette colère là était différente, il ne devait pas l'éprouver, il ne pouvait pas l'éprouver car elle le rendrait faible tôt ou tard. Et d'ailleurs, n'était-il pas déjà faible en cet instant?

Un silence tomba. Le bleu secoua la tête, ils n'arriveraient jamais à se comprendre de la sorte. Quelque chose faisait que Ichigo ne comprenait pas ses intentions...

_Il y avait déjà tellement de barrières entre nous, murmura le roux, tu en rajoutes une autre, et on ne pourra jamais la franchir. Pourquoi s'acharner comme ça? Pourquoi s'acharner à me rejeter?

_Me fais pas m'répéter, j't'ai d'jà dit qu'tu pouvais pas v'nir avec moi.

Ichigo haussa les épaules de déception. Il avait envie de lui dire quelque chose pour le blesser, pour le faire réagir. Il voulait lui dire qu'il allait l'oublier et qu'il se jetterait dans les bras de Kensei, tout simplement parce qu'il voulait le heurter, le voir réagir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Mais ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour changer les choses. Grimmjow en avait décidé ainsi...

Il ne ressentait donc rien pour lui et il n'était pas accablé de le voir partir.

C'était sans espoir, Grimmjow ne divulguerait jamais ses sentiments.

_Je ne sais pas si… si je pourrais t'aimer encore après ça, chuchota le roux en détournant les yeux. Tu me sors de ta vie sans même me demander mon avis…

_Alors ne m'aime plus! J't'ai rien demandé!

« J'ai essayé de saisir ce cœur de pierre et avec mes mains en briser la prison de fer. Je souhaitais, peut-être un jour, toucher du doigt ce qu'il est vraiment. Toucher l'âme de Grimmjow. Mais j'ai échoué....

Qu'aurais-je dû faire pour réussir? Où me suis-je trompé de route? Le cœur de cet homme est si dur qu'il restera impénétrable à jamais... »

_Ton cœur est aussi inhumain que toi, Grimmjow. As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu as dans la poitrine, tu ne ressens vraiment rien à cet endroit?

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil :

_Quoi? Tu m'fais une leçon de biologie maint'nant?

_C'est à toi que tu fais le plus de mal en agissant ainsi, soupira le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que Il Forte avait vraiment réussi à dénouer les chaines qui entravent l'accès à son cœur? Avait-il réussi ou bien avait-il échoué en bon chemin, emporté par un destin qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé?

Même s'il ne l'a pas avoué, Grimmjow aimait Il Forte. Et moi? Quelle est ma place dans la forteresse qu'est son cœur? N'a-t-il jamais pensé à m'y laisser entrer...?»

_J't'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer, Ichi...

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent violemment et il gratifia le numéro 6 d'un regard transperçant. Il n'avait pas sa réponse, mais c'était tout comme.

Un mur de béton aussi immense qu'insurmontable venait de s'installer entre eux.

Subitement, Ichigo ressentit la distance entre eux et un grand vide s'empara de son être.

_Grimm, si tu veux que je parte fais-moi une promesse, reprit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

_Dis toujours…

Le jeune roux humidifia sa lèvre inférieure et prit une profonde inspiration :

_Jure-moi qu'une fois que j'aurais franchis cette porte, tu ne reviendras jamais dans ma vie. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre ça et de te revoir débarquer dans quelques temps, frais comme un gardon et la bouche en cœur. Jure-le moi.

Grimmjow soupira et sonda le beau visage face à lui. Il était sérieux. Ichigo était sérieux et lui demandait de faire un trait sur leur histoire, ici et maintenant.

_Bien, finit-il par répondre. J'reviendrai jamais déranger ta vie avec musclor. D'toute façon, c'est peu probable que j'ressorte vivant de c'truc alors…

L'orangé fronça les sourcils et afficha un air déçu. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire? Il cherchait de la pitié? Ichigo n'en avait même plus pour lui. Il lui avait brisé le cœur en lui ordonnant de changer de pays avec Kensei. Il n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant....

_J'ai assez pleuré pour toi, ne me demande pas de m'apitoyer sur ton sort à nouveau.

_T'as sans doute raison, j't'en ai trop d'mandé, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'veux pas que tu partes avec de la rancœur contre moi, Ichi.

_J'en aurais toujours.

_Okay, ça c'est fait…

_Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes? Répliqua l'autre en plaquant sa main sur son propre cœur. Tu me demandes de partir avec un autre homme! Avec un homme qui… dont tu sais pertinemment qu'il est attiré par moi! Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je sois en sécurité? Non, je ne crois pas! Tu sais ce que je crois?

_Laisse tomber, on s'en fout…

_Non! Ce que je crois c'est que tu me vires de ta vie parce que t'as _peur_ de moi! Tu m'écartes de ta vie parce que tu as peur pour moi! Parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi et que ça tue ta pauvre petite fierté de mes deux, Grimmjow! Tu finiras tout seul Grimm, tout seul comme une âme en peine!

Le bleuté étira un sourire sadique. Ce genre de réaction avait toujours été sa réponse aux problèmes qu'il rencontrait. Sourire sadiquement et montrer les dents, comme s'il voulait dévorer le problème et ne plus en entendre parler. Mais il était bien loin de dévorer Kurosaki en cet instant. C'était plutôt lui, le sexta Espada qui se faisait dévorer... Et il n'en était pas surpris. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui avait appris à Ichigo à se forger un caractère plus trempé, à lui montrer la voix vers l'indépendance, dans l'espoir de faire de lui un Espada.

_Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu sais que j'ai raison, Grimmjow. Tu n'arrives même pas à le cacher sur ton visage!

Grimmjow secoua la tête et tenta un mouvement dans sa direction, comme pour lui prendre le bras :

_Ichi...

_Ne me touche pas! Laisse tomber... Tu comprendras jamais rien. J'avais espéré que peut-être un jour tu comprendrais tout ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je me suis trompé. Personne ne peut t'atteindre Grimmjow. C'est peut-être un énorme avantage dans ton travail mais jamais tu ne seras heureux! J'aurais aimé être celui qui t'aurait rendu heureux, qui... qui aurait pu effacer de ta mémoire Il Forte et cette histoire de vengeance mais non seulement tu n'en démords pas, mais en plus de ça, tu me vires, moi, ton seul soutient! J'étais prêt à faire tout ça, pour toi... J'étais prêt à faire tellement plus que ça! Tu n'en as même pas idée...

_Alors explique-le moi!

Kurosaki ferma les yeux, comme pour contenir un peu plus longtemps la douleur qui lui crevait le cœur, la colère qui l'envahissait.

_C'est trop tard, murmura-t-il, la lèvre tremblante. Trop... tard.... Tu as tout foutu... en l'air. Je suppose que... que je devrais te dire merci pour tout mais j'en ai même pas la force. Alors... adieux.

La main de l'orangé atteignit la poignée de la porte lentement.

Sans vraiment le savoir, sans vraiment le comprendre, Kurosaki avait ralenti ses gestes. Dans quel but? Peut-être espérait-il que Grimmjow le retienne? Peut-être espérait-il qu'il le retiendrait et s'excuserait pour tout et lui dirait finalement qu'il l'aimait?

Mais encore une fois, Ichigo se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Il ouvrit la porte, sortit de l'appartement et quitta le bleuté sans que celui-ci ne fasse un seul geste, ni esquisse un seul mot.

Ses pas étaient lents alors qu'il descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble. Pourquoi prenait-il tant son temps?

Non, Grimmjow ne le rattraperait pas en courant, comme dans les films romantiques, criant son nom, les larmes aux yeux!

Grimmjow Jaggerjack resterait Grimmjow Jaggerjack même si son cœur saignait abondamment. Même s'il en crevait de le voir partir, ce dont l'orangé était certain d'ailleurs.

Il trouva Kensei dans sa voiture, déjà assis au volant, l'attendant patiemment.

_Désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa-t-il en montant à côté de lui. Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir à Grimmjow?

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Demanda-t-il en guise de réponse. Tu es sûr que c'est bon?

_Oui, oui, on peut y aller.

Le moteur se mit en route et le cœur d'Ichigo se serra fortement. Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne pouvait pas se retourner. Ça ne ferait que rajouter de la douleur à la situation, et Dieu savait qu'il avait déjà mal à un point...

Kensei sortit lentement de sa place de parking et le roux ferma les yeux, réfrénant ses envies monstrueuses de se retourner. Et s'il ne le voyait pas? Il en serait anéantit? Et si Grimmjow était là, sur son balcon, observant son départ...?

Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il en doutait fortement. Sûrement pensait-il qu'il fallait mieux tirer un trait tout de suite et maintenant sur cette relation. Mais même si le cœur d'Ichigo lui disait de ne pas se retourner, son corps lui, ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Se laissant alors emporter par son profond désarroi, Ichigo se retourna violemment, ses yeux ambrés levés en direction du balcon de l'appartement de Grimmjow.

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'il s'était trompé d'étage, que ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à distinguer s'il localisait le bon balcon... Mais alors qu'il plissait les yeux, son cœur frappa d'un grand coup sa poitrine.

Son estomac se noua très, très douloureusement, lui donnant presque envie de vomir.

Il était là. Il était bien là...

Accoudé au balcon, les yeux plantés sur la voiture qui avançait doucement sur la route maintenant, Grimmjow restait immobile.

Le regardait-il? Le voyait-il au moins là, contre la vitre de la voiture?

Le roux plaqua ses mains contre la surface froide, y collant son front en espérant échanger un dernier regard avec l'homme qu'il aimait, celui qui était son amant et qui le resterait sûrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, même s'ils étaient séparés. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il regretta tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Tout, du début à la fin. Peut-être que... peut-être que s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Grimmjow l'aurait retenu, peut-être l'aurait-il rattrapé à temps?

Les yeux ambrés cherchèrent désespérément à capter le regard turquoise, qui restait malheureusement, inaccessible.

Poussant un soupir tremblant, et serrant ses poings contre la vitre froide, Kurosaki plissa les yeux à s'en faire mal. S'il ne le faisait pas très vite, il ne le verrait plus jamais!

Dans un élan précipité, et presque désespéré, il abaissa la vitre rapidement et sortit la tête de la voiture, ses cheveux oranges se décoiffant au vent léger.

Accroché à la vitre comme si sa vie en dépendait, il planta ses yeux sur la silhouette carrée qu'il connaissait si bien. De loin, il pouvait apercevoir la cigarette de Grimmjow et il crut - non, il en était certain plutôt - voir enfin, à son plus grand soulagement, que ce dernier l'avait vu. Même à cette distance, il était certain de pouvoir capter son regard turquoise, ses pupilles si caractéristiques.

Le roux étira un sourire léger en guise d'adieu, et il lui sembla que Grimmjow lui répondait, lui aussi avec un infime sourire, ses yeux se plissant au loin.

Ce fut la dernière vision qu'il eut de lui. La dernière, avant que la voiture ne tourne au virage de la fin de rue.

Refermant la vitre en silence, Ichigo ferma ses yeux, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Tout son corps tremblait. Était-ce cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on vivait un chagrin d'amour? Ou bien était-ce la réaction caractéristique lorsqu'on se rendait compte qu'on venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie?

« Grimmjow... imbécile... Tu m'as tellement déçu pourtant, je t'aime à un tel point que je n'arrive pas à penser que peut-être je ne te reverrai jamais... »

_Est-ce que ça va?

La voix rauque de Kensei le fit sursauter. Il ne savait pas s'il allait bien. Manifestement, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait envie de vomir, de pleurer, de crier, de s'enfuir. Mais à quoi bon? Ça ne servait à rien.

_Ça va, finit-il par répondre dans un soupir.

_Tu aurais pu prendre plus ton temps, tu sais. On est en avance…

_Non, non, ça va très bien. Merci.

La suite du voyage se déroula dans le silence. Kensei restait imperturbable, bien que par moment, il lui lançait des regards en coin, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'effondre en pleurs, ou quelque chose de similaire.

Mais rien de tel ne se produisit.

De son côté, Ichigo avait vidé son esprit. C'était comme si lorsqu'on quittait quelqu'un, ce dernier s'insinuait dans votre tête pour vous faire culpabiliser de l'avoir quitté. Grimmjow ne quittait pas son esprit, remplissant son cerveau de souvenirs douloureux et plaisants à la fois, lui rappelant que ce qu'il venait de faire, était certainement la pire chose de toute sa vie.

Pourtant, même s'il savait que c'était impossible, le jeune homme espérait encore ces futiles rêveries : comme voir Grimmjow à l'entrée de l'aéroport, le visage mortifié, lui demandant de rester avec lui. Ou encore les arrêtant en plein rue créant un bouchon gigantesque rien que dans la but de lui donner un dernier baiser…

Un dernier baiser.

Ils n'en avaient même pas échangé un dernier. Juste un dernier. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait? Était-il heureux de s'être débarrassé de lui? Ichigo était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Le bleuté s'était attaché à lui, il en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Il devait regarder la vérité en face maintenant : il était parti. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Grimmjow, c'était quasiment certain. Pourtant, il se rattachait encore à ces espoirs de midinettes. Il avait dû trop regarder de films romantiques dans son adolescence. Il devrait sans doute remercier ses sœurs pour cela…

Ses yeux balayaient le paysage néo-zélandais qu'il ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais, avec un certain regret certainement. Sa relation avec Grimmjow avait défilé aussi vite que ce paysage dont il ne voyait que quelques tâches de couleurs difformes. Il ne pouvait en discerner les formes, les volumes, tout comme cette relation dans laquelle il s'était enfermé sans en voir ni la forme ni le volume, ni les sentiments de cet homme dont il admirait pourtant le courage.

Comme un nuage qu'il tenterait d'attraper et qui s'échapperait en volutes de fumée. Comme l'eau, le sable qui coule entre vos doigts sans pouvoir l'en empêcher et qui vous rappelle combien vous êtes impuissant face aux éléments de la nature. Le cœur de Grimmjow était comme cette eau, comme le sable, il lui échapperait comme s'il était un élément de la nature dont on ne pouvait renier l'existence, mais qu'il était impossible de posséder ou d'en comprendre la consistance.

L'espoir de voir un jour Grimmjow Jaggerjack lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait s'était évanoui. Pourquoi persisterait-il dans cette voix...? Après tout, il n'était que lui : Kurosaki Ichigo, celui qui s'était retrouvé sur la route de cet homme totalement par hasard. S'il avait réussi à partager sa vie pendant un temps ce n'était que par pure chance. Lui aussi, devait revenir à ce qu'il était avant cette histoire : un jeune homme sans la moindre histoire, et sans amant.

Après de longues minutes de silence qui semblèrent seulement quelques secondes à l'orangé, l'aéroport se dressa face à eux.

Devant l'entrée, des dizaines de taxis stationnaient, klaxonnant à tût-tête et bouchant le passage. Kensei se gara derrière l'un d'eux :

_On va décharger ici, dit-il en descendant. J'irai garer la voiture plus loin.

_D'accord.

Ichigo descendit lui aussi, s'affairant à descendre les valises du coffre. Son esprit était toujours tourné vers l'appartement de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il tournait et retournait ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa tête, passant en revue tout ce qu'il avait dit au bleuté.

Il ne regrettait pas un seul instant, mais seulement... son cœur était bel et bien brisé. Il le savait depuis le début de leur histoire, qu'un jour ça arriverait. Mais il ne s'était jamais douté de la douleur qui l'atteindrait alors ce jour-là....

Il plaça sa valise à côté de lui devant l'entrée de l'aéroport et observa Kensei refermer le coffre de la voiture. Puis, il glissa une main dans sa poche et prit son portable.

L'écran restait désespérément vide comme pour lui rappeler qu'il venait de ruiner la seule histoire d'amour qu'il n'ait jamais vécue. Histoire d'amour à sens unique certes, mais tout de même...

_Je suis sûr qu'il appellera quand on sera arrivé, le réconforta Kensei avec un sourire timide.

L'ex-capitaine, déposa ses propres bagages à côté de lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Ichigo leva des yeux tristes vers lui :

_Et si on ne parlait plus de lui, d'accord? Demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas... me bourrer la tête avec... avec ce type.

Il était même incapable de dire son prénom, sa gorge se nouant dangereusement...

_Comme tu voudras.

Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux. Kensei jeta un œil à sa montre rapidement, constatant qu'ils étaient très en avance :

_Tu veux... tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant qu'on passe à l'enregistrement?

_Mph... non, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Il baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur son portable comme s'il espérait recevoir un appel ou un quelconque signe de vie de la part de Grimmjow. Mais à quoi bon se torturer outre mesure?

Résolu, il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme et replaça l'appareil dans sa poche. Muguruma s'empara alors de sa main et la serra dans la sienne, le faisant sursauter de surprise :

_Ne sois pas triste, Ichigo. S'il te plait.

Le roux n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre. Il savait que cet homme n'agissait que pour son bien, qu'il désirait le voir moins triste, mais il en était incapable.

_Pense... pense au sacrifice qu'a fait Grimmjow en t'éloignant de lui, reprit Muguruma. Il t'aime beaucoup et je crois qu'il a vraiment dû prendre sur lui pour se résoudre à te laisser partir avec moi. Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, il n'a agit que pour ton bien et la dernière chose qu'il souhaite c'est que tu le détestes.

Stupéfait, le roux ouvrit des yeux ronds.

_Kensei...?

Pourquoi cet homme le réconfortait-il ainsi? Ses mots réchauffèrent le cœur du jeune homme, qui accepta de croire ce qu'il lui disait.

_Grimmjow est... au-delà du fait qu'il me déteste, je pense qu'il est un homme bien, et même sincère. Son plus grand défaut serait de ne pas savoir mettre des mots sur ce qu'il éprouve. Et son désir de te protéger s'est transformé en cette idée de te faire partir avec moi. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins une preuve qu'il est prêt à sacrifier beaucoup pour toi.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement et constata que sa gorge était complètement nouée. Ces mots avaient un effet de soulagement mais aussi le goût amer de l'inachevé, comme s'ils signifiaient qu'il venait de terminer quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter...

Il eut du mal à articuler ensuite :

_Est-ce qu'il... est-ce qu'il m'aime?

Kensei sourit et serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne :

_Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Bien plus que moi-même puisse imaginer. Se séparer de la personne qu'on aime rien que pour la protéger, je pense qu'il faut avoir un amour immense.

Kurosaki baissa les yeux, prenant un air coupable qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à porter. Et ses pensées se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Grimmjow... Que devait-il faire à présent? L'appeler pour lui dire qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait dit et que finalement, il avait compris ses intentions et que...

_Merci, Kensei.

_Pour quoi? demanda l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

_Pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, ce que tu feras... J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir autre chose qu'une mine de six pieds de long et...

_Si je le fais, je n'attends rien en retour Ichigo, lui répondit-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Grimmjow n'est pas si différent de moi, tu sais. Je le comprends lorsqu'il s'agit de toi et j'admire le courage qu'il a eu de prendre cette décision. Seulement, je suis moi aussi bien trop fier pour le lui avouer.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire et le roux lui fit savoir qu'il comprenait ce qu'il lui expliquait. Il comprenait ce qu'on faisait pour lui, autant Kensei que Grimmjow. Il comprenait également la responsabilité qu'ils avaient pris chacun dans le but de le protéger, lui. Pourquoi tant d'égards envers sa personne? Il était touché qu'on prenne soin de lui ainsi et se promit de ne jamais plus décevoir quiconque.

Devant les grandes portes vitrées de l'aéroport de Wellington, au milieu d'étrangers dont il ne comprenait même pas la langue, Kurosaki Ichigo se fit la promesse que plus jamais il ne décevrait quiconque et qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui il deviendrait quelqu'un qui saurait se protéger seul. De manière à ce que, dans le futur, plus personne n'ait besoin de se sacrifier pour lui.

Muguruma remarqua son air pensif et lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

_Reste là, je vais garer la voiture, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

_D'accord.

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et soupira. Il fallait qu'il appelle Grimmjow, c'était vital pour lui. Il avait envie de lui dire combien il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'il l'aimait même si lui, ne lui disait pas ces mots. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix chaude qui savait réchauffer sa personne comme nul autre sur terre.

Il baissa les yeux et suivit du regard sa main qui se plongea dans sa poche pour en ressortir son portable. Kensei consulta une dernière fois sa montre et tapota amicalement l'épaule du roux avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent pour se diriger jusqu'à la voiture. Il descendit du trottoir et ferma le coffre encore ouvert du véhicule.

_Hé!!

Un cri puissant alerta Kurosaki qui releva les yeux de son portable, alors qu'il composait le numéro de Grimmjow. Une puissante moto remonta alors la rue sous ses yeux jusqu'à la voiture de Kensei, renversant sur son passage quelques personnes qui crièrent d'indignation.

Kensei leva lui aussi les yeux sur l'engin lancé à vive allure qui allait bientôt le dépasser. L'ex-capitaine ne coupa pas son geste et ouvrit la porte de la voiture. La moto allait le dépasser dans peu de temps, au moment où il allait pénétrer la voiture.

L'orangé eut un coup au cœur et fit un pas en avant, en alerte. Cette moto allait bien trop vite... cette moto n'était pas...

Tout se passa très vite ensuite. L'homme qui se tenait derrière le conducteur de l'engin porta sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Kurosaki sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement puis accélérer soudain en une fraction de seconde en comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et le temps se suspendit pendant un instant où ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à Kensei qui n'était pas encore monté dans la voiture.

Le visage du jeune rouquin se contracta alors soudainement :

_KENSEIIIIIIIII!! Hurla-t-il.

Au moment ou les yeux de Muguruma remontèrent sur lui un puissant coup de feu retentit et la moto s'éloigna rapidement dans des vrombissements sonores.

_Kensei!!!

Le coup de feu avait atteint Kensei dans le dos.

Il s'accrocha au toit de la voiture et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd alors que la panique commençait à atteindre la foule autour d'eux.

Ichigo se précipita auprès de l'ex-capitaine, tombé sur le dos à terre, le sang commençant déjà à s'éparpiller sur le béton.

_Kensei…

Ichigo observa l'homme gisant au sol, le visage figé et les yeux ouverts, posés sur lui :

_Ichi, désolé..., souffla-t-il dans un soupir de douleur, comme s'il s'en voulait d'avoir été touché, par manque de concentration. Va-t-en...

Mortifié et animé d'une colère qui lui transperça le cœur, Kurosaki se précipita jusqu'à son corps et se jeta à genoux près de lui pour prendre sa main dans la sienne :

_Kensei... Kensei...

_Va-t-en.... prends cet... cet avion...

Autour de lui on appelait les secours, autour de lui, les gens échangeaient des commentaires qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, aucune... Il serrait la main de Kensei dans la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le guérir ou d'agir sur son état critique. Mais l'ex-capitaine ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il devait prendre son avion, qu'il devait partir sans lui et que tout irait bien...

L'orangé secoua la tête énergiquement pendant de longues secondes :

_Comment peux-tu dire que tout ira bien?!! s'écria-t-il en plissant les yeux. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir!!!

Une surface froide toucha alors sa joue, une surface froide mais pourtant si douce...

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa les pupilles grises humides de celui qui aurait dû devenir sa vie. Mais maintenant, tout venait de changer...

La main de Muguruma se posa sur sa joue et il étira un très faible sourire :

_Va-t-en..., murmura-t-il, ne me... ne me regarde pas... comme ça...

Le roux serra encore un peu plus sa main dans la sienne puis y déposa un baiser sur le dos :

_Je te jure que j'irais leur faire bouffer leur moto, pièce après pièce!! rugit-il.

_Va..., fut la seule réponse de Muguruma.

Et Ichigo s'exécuta. Quittant le corps immobile allongé au sol, il traversa la foule amassée sans se retourner, décidé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Les sourcils froncés et ses yeux enflammés tel un volcan en éruption, une tempête de rage remuant son cœur, Kurosaki Ichigo souleva d'une main sa valise et marcha énergiquement en direction de l'accueil pour faire enregistrer ses bagages.

Pendant ce temps, sa main avait trouvé son portable dans sa poche, et il porta la machine à son oreille :

_Allô? répondit une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait que très bien.

_J'ai envie de bosser et de mettre à profit ce que j'ai appris ici. Je veux retrouver ces ordures qui viennent de descendre Kensei. Vous pouvez faire ça, Stark?

Un silence suivit ses mots. Puis, un léger rire parvint à ses oreilles :

_Et bin... elle en a mis du temps à sortir celle-là, hein? s'exclama le primera, visiblement soulagé. C'est pas trop tôt!

_Alors : est-ce que vous avez une place de libre pour moi dans votre fichue Espada, oui ou non?

* * *

_**Pour soulager un peu ceux qui se font du soucis, sachez que tant que je n'ai pas écrit "Kensei est mort" celui-ci ne peut donc être considéré comme tel. Et aussi, tant que je n'ai pas écrit "Grimm et Ichi ne sont plus ensemble" ça veut dire qu'ils sont toujours plus ou moins ensemble --' Faudra attendre la suite pour en savoir plus XD**_


	33. Celui qui rentrait au bercail

_**Un sacré coup au cœur m'a pris quand j'ai vu que j'avais atteint les 1000 reviews... J'en reste encore sans voix, merci à vous tous pour me lire et pour me laisser vos impressions.**_

_**Bien entendu, je remercierai tout le monde personnellement à la fin de cette fic (mais ce n'est pas encore la fin... nan, nan ^^) Mais quoiqu'il en soit, merci à ceux qui lisent depuis le début, ceux qui ont pris en route, ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, ou pas, ceux qui prennent le temps de lire chaque chapitre (parce qu'il y en a qui sont longs je sais U.U')**_

_**Merci à quelques rares qui acceptent cette auteure un peu dans la lune dans leurs fav, dans leurs alertes, ou dans leurs amis sur msn! ^^**_

_**Je suis toujours aussi contente d'écrire cette fic ^^  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui rentrait au bercail.

**Pairing** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

* * *

**Celui qui rentrait au bercail.**

Grimmjow entendait les pas d'Ichigo s'éloigner dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

La porte s'était refermée entre eux et ses paupières recouvrirent ses yeux, histoire d'apprécier un peu plus longtemps le son des pas lents... beaucoup trop lents d'ailleurs.

_Dépêche-toi espèce d'imbécile, souffla-t-il en serrant dents et poings.

Les pas s'éloignèrent petit à petit pour n'être plus qu'un souvenir dans la mémoire du sexta Espada. Ce dernier, soupira de soulagement; il n'avait pas été certain de pouvoir se retenir de le rattraper. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire mais l'envie d'ouvrir cette porte, de faire tomber ces barrières - comme l'avait dit le roux - était l'envie la plus grande qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Ce désir, avait comme paralysé ses membres, tétanisé ses muscles, car il savait que courir après Ichigo n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Grimmjow avait aussi parfaitement conscience qu'il n'avait jamais fait les bons choix dans sa vie personnelle... Laisser Il Forte remplir cette mission seul, il ne l'avait pas souhaité et le résultat avait été sans concessions : il en était mort.

Mais là, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il sentait que la façon - la seule façon – de mettre Kurosaki en sécurité était d'agir ainsi.

Mais le prix à payer était beaucoup trop élevé...

_Baka! Lança-t-il au silence qui l'enveloppait soudain.

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la grande baie vitrée du salon, sortant sur le balcon.

S'accoudant à la rambarde, il chercha des yeux la voiture noire de Kensei, presque inconsciemment, et vit une silhouette connue s'avancer vers elle.

La couleur orangée entra dans son champ de vision puis disparut soudain. Ichigo était monté dans la voiture et avait refermé la portière, la faisant claquer bruyamment. Un claquement qui résonna dans la tête déjà pleine à craquer du bleuté. Il ferma les yeux comme pour tenter d'oublier ce bruit s'apparentant au glas sinistre. Le glas qui sonnait la fin de leur relation.

Il rouvrit les yeux au bruit du moteur qui s'était mis en marche. Ne pouvant alors en détacher les yeux, il observa le véhicule sortir de sa place et s'avancer dans la rue. Le vent froid frappa ses joues, étirant sa peau halée et décoiffant ses cheveux, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. A cet instant, Grimmjow avait oublié tout ce qu'il était : de son rang d'Espada jusqu'à sa personnalité sadique et fière. Seule l'envie de revoir Ichigo - même de loin - s'était emparée de son corps.

Depuis sa position, il pouvait apercevoir la silhouette assise de Kurosaki sur le siège conducteur. Cette vision aurait presque suffit à le rassasier. Il aurait pu se contenter de le regarder, même si le jeune homme ne le voyait pas lui...

_Te r'tourne pas, Ichi, lança-t-il encore une fois pour lui-même, les yeux braqués sur la portière du passager. Merde…

Il aurait préféré ne pas voir ce visage apparaître à la vitre, les yeux levés dans sa direction. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir le visage emprunt de reproches du jeune Kurosaki. Il ne voulait pas le voir, et il en ignorait la raison. Savoir qu'Ichigo éprouvait cette profonde rancune envers sa personne était déjà une torture assez grande.

Grimmjow resta pétrifié. Il ne voulait pas le regarder, mais ses yeux étaient comme scotchés.

_Rent' à l'intérieur, s'ordonna-t-il en plissant les yeux, rent' Jaggerjack!

Mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas le porter, ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Et ses yeux braqués sur la vitre passager, pourquoi ne s'en détournaient-ils pas? Parce qu'il le regretterait certainement...

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer alors que tout à coup, la couleur orange entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Ichigo avait ouvert la vitre de la voiture et l'observait de loin, alors que le véhicule allait tourner dans la première rue à droite.

_T'es trop con, Ichi, murmura-t-il alors avec un léger sourire.

Il lui sembla alors avoir capté le regard ambré et leurs yeux ne se décolèrent plus jusqu'à ce que la voiture ait disparu à l'angle. Ichigo avait ce visage détendu, même s'il savait que son regard était emplit de reproches et de colère. Mais peu lui importait. Ce dernier regard avait certainement plus de signification, plus de valeur que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Sans le moindre doute.

Il prouvait que malgré sa rancune, Ichigo ne lui en voulait pas complètement, que quelque part, ses sentiments pour lui résisteraient.

Et le bleuté ignorait pourquoi, mais cette pensée le fit sourire. Tout à coup son cœur s'en trouva déchargé d'un immense poids.

L'amour de ce gamin, le méritait-il au moins? Ce n'était pas le genre de question dont il avait l'habitude.

Il soupira longuement, évacuant tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

_T'es vraiment trop con, Jaggerjack, murmura-t-il à nouveau avec un rire moqueur. Trop con…

Il porta machinalement une cigarette à ses lèvres et l'alluma, laissant son regard flâner sur les nuages gris qui menaçaient le bleu clair du ciel. Il devait lui aussi quitter cet endroit aujourd'hui.

Hallibel devait arriver dans la soirée pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Tokyo. Elle rentrait d'une quelconque mission et avait décidé de passer par chez lui avant de rentrer ensemble à Tokyo.

Grimmjow laissa échapper un petit rire; Sa vie allait juste reprendre le chemin qu'elle avait avant toute cette histoire au « Kurenai club ». Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage!

Il aimait sa vie d'antan, sa vie avant cette histoire. Il aimait sa vie comme sexta Espada - ou qu'importe le numéro que Stark lui avait donné - ici ou à Tokyo d'ailleurs. Il aurait plus de temps à consacrer à lui-même après que cette histoire soit terminée. Il prendrait sûrement de longues vacances. Peut-être bien qu'il quitterait l'Espada. Il avait perdu toute excitation face au sang et à la violence, enfin presque...

Il était certain que Stark comprendrait son point de vue.

Il espérait seulement que Ichigo le croirait mort, et qu'il puisse vivre la vie qu'il méritait avec un type sans histoires, comme Muguruma.

Grimmjow se surprenait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais fait passer la sécurité et le bonheur de quiconque avant le sien. Ichigo baptisait ces nouvelles intentions.

Il l'avait comme changé.

_J'devrais sûrement me remettre à m'taper des filles, chuchota-t-il en réfléchissant activement à sa nouvelle vie. Des filles, des tas d'filles…

Mais pas d'homme. Ou peut-être un ou deux comme ça, juste pour s'amuser. Même s'il était certain que ça ne serait pas aussi amusant maintenant que… maintenant que Kurosaki n'était plus là.

_Va t'faire foutre, Ichi! Cracha-t-il en éjectant sa cigarette à moitié fumée par-dessus le balcon.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et ferma d'un coup de main violent la baie vitrée du salon. Puis, il s'attela à faire lui aussi ses bagages.

La grande armoire de la chambre était déjà à moitié vide, soulagée de la présence des affaires d'Ichigo.

De même dans la salle de bains. Pareil pour le frigo qui restait désespérément vide.

Cet appartement était devenu pathétique en moins de deux. Tout comme Grimmjow l'était devenu, en moins de deux lui aussi.

_Mais va t'faire foutre! S'écria-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, ne pouvant chasser la vision du visage d'Ichigo.

Ce visage qui avait rempli son esprit en quelques minutes à peine allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et il se sentirait coupable, tout ce qu'il avait déjà éprouvé vis-à-vis d'Il Forte. Il s'était promis, il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais ressentir ces sentiments. Il s'était promis que Il Forte resterait le seul à avoir eu le privilège de connaître cette facette de sa personnalité. Grimmjow ne voulait pas que Ichigo devienne aussi important qu'Il Forte.

Et pourtant, il l'était devenu. En si peu de temps, il avait chassé Il Forte de sa mémoire. Ce gamin était fort... il était trop fort sur ce terrain. Aussi Espada que le turquoise pouvait l'être, aussi fort et tenace, il y avait un terrain sur lequel Ichigo lui mettait la raclée de sa vie : celui des sentiments. Kurosaki l'avait battu, et il l'admettait.

Le sentiment de défaite qui envahit ses veines soudain se fit si fort qu'il serra les poings à s'en faire saigner. Il avait laissé partir son vainqueur, celui qui l'avait gagné, il était comme un vulgaire trophée que le roux pouvait maintenant brandir fièrement. Mais il s'en moquait. Si seulement, il avait pu devenir ce trophée, et pour de bon...

Il frappa avec force dans la table de la cuisine, ressentant une vive douleur au bout du pied. La violence à nouveau, le soulageait. A quoi bon vivre la défaite si la personne qui vous l'avait infligée n'était plus là pour vous rappeler votre place? Grimmjow avait toujours vu la compétition comme son seul mode de vie. Et il avait chuté, lamentablement...

Répétant son geste de colère, il envoya la table valser contre le mur opposé dans un bruit gigantesque.

_Enculé!! Hurla-t-il en attrapant une chaise pour la fracasser sur le plan de travail.

Puis une autre, une autre et la dernière chaise. Balançant des coups de pieds, des coups de poing dans les placards qui se déformaient, Grimmjow se libérait. Tout du moins, il le croyait.

Lorsque la cuisine fut enfin sans dessus dessous, il passa au salon.

Renversant d'un main la table basse, explosant les divers objets sur la bibliothèque, arrachant des pages de livres qui lui tombaient sous la main… Le désespoir du perdant. Que lui restait-il à présent, à part le goût amer de la défaite?

_Pathétique, se morfondit-il en tombant sur le canapé, essoufflé.

A quoi cela servait-il de casser des choses, de fracasser tout ça, de réduire à néant cet appartement? A rien. Grimmjow le savait bien.

Cette violence n'avait pas soulagé le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules en cet instant.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ainsi à se morfondre sur son canapé, ses yeux balayant l'espace en désordre. Son désordre. Un tel bordel qu'il pouvait être assimilé à celui de sa vie.

Sa pauvre vie d'Espada...

_Tout ça c'est ta faute, marmonna-t-il en fixant des yeux le placard sous la bibliothèque. A cause d'toi, Il Forte, j'suis en train d'faire la pire connerie d'ma vie...

Il soupira d'exaspération et resta encore de longues minutes ainsi, le visage caché dans le creux de ses mains. La sonnerie de son portable le sortit enfin de sa torpeur, alors qu'une trentaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées :

_Fuck! Scanda-t-il.

L'écran affichait « Stark ».

Inconsciemment, le cœur de Jaggerjack avait fait un double saut périlleux, à quoi s'était-il attendu? A ce que ce soit Ichigo?

Oui, plus ou moins...

_Ouais? Grogna-t-il dans la machine.

_Grimmjow, prends tes bagages et saute dans l'avion que j'ai réussi à débloquer. Tu rentres direct au Japon.

Le bleuté se redressa et fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude :

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ces enfoirés du Gotei ont...

_Non, il s'agit d'autre chose. Muguruma Kensei s'est fait tirer dessus devant l'aéroport...

_QUOI?!! rugit-il en sautant sur ses pieds, les yeux exorbités. Et Ichi?!!!

_Il va bien. Cependant, je crois qu'il a été secoué. L'électrochoc l'a incité à m'appeler et il veut entrer dans l'Espada, ce que je ne peux pas lui refuser. T'avoir eu comme professeur, ouvre des portes. Il prendra le même avion que toi. Retrouve-le là-bas...

_Stark...

_Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, le coupa-t-il d'un ton plus dur. Vous allez devoir coopérer sinon je fais de vous de la chair à pâté, c'est clair?!

_Ouais...

Stark raccrocha sans en dire plus et Jaggerjack hésita un court instant avec de se résigner et de prendre le chemin de l'aéroport.

*** * ***

_Passeport, monsieur, s'il vous plait?

Grimmjow grogna en regardant sa montre anxieusement. Cet énergumène de la sécurité de l'aéroport l'empêchait d'accéder à la porte d'embarquement et pourtant, le bleuté devait bien embarquer...

_Désolé monsieur, mais nous avons eu des instructions de la police. Aucun avion ne décolle. Il y a eu un attentat et...

_C'était pas un attentat ducon! Cracha-t-il. Y'a pas un rouquin qu'est passé là, y'a pas deux minutes?

_Oui, c'est exact. Mais il avait une autorisation spéciale...

_Bah moi aussi, ducon!

Grimmjow lui balança au visage un tas de documents officiels que l'agent de sécurité considéra avec suspicion. Malgré la mauvaise humeur de cet homme quelque peu animal, et ses insultes à répétition, l'agent accepta de jeter un œil aux documents qu'il venait de lui "fournir".

Son passeport tout d'abord auquel il jeta un œil curieux. Ensuite, il prit entre ses doigts une carte arborant le sigle de l'OTAN. L'agent de sécurité fronça les sourcils :

_Cette carte me donne l'droit de passer où j'veux, alors c'est pas vot' aéroport d'merde qui va m'en empêcher!

L'homme ne releva pas sa vulgarité et finit par empoigner un talkie-walkie. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel sans s'en cacher :

_Bordel, vous allez m'faire poiroter combien d'temps?

L'agent demanda confirmation de son identité et de son autorisation de passage à ses supérieurs - ce qui prit plusieurs minutes. Grimmjow trépignait, craignant que l'avion ne décolle sans lui. Enfin, l'agent de sécurité lui rendit ses papiers :

_C'est bon vous pouvez passer.

_Encore heureux ducon!

Mais aussitôt eut-il fait un pas à travers la porte que celle-ci se mit à sonner bruyamment. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Grimmjow stoppa sa marche et l'agent demanda :

_Vous avez une arme sur vous?

_Évidemment qu'j'ai une arme, tu veux que j'te la colle sur la tempe pour qu'on voit comment ça fait des trous dans ta tête?! cracha-t-il en soulevant son tee-shirt pour montrer son arme glissée dans son pantalon.

L'agent pâli et débloqua la porte d'embarquement pour le faire passer :

_Bonvoyagemonsieur, marmonna-t-il, suant à grosses gouttes.

Grimmjow lui montra les dents en guise de réponse et se précipita dans le long couloir qu'il s'apprêta de traverser en courant.

Au bout de son couloir, la salle d'attente d'embarquement était vide. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il était bien sur le bon vol au moins? Ichi n'était pas là!!

Inquiet, il embarqua enfin dans l'appareil où une hôtesse toute pâle lui souhaita la bienvenue :

_Vire-toi d'là! Lança-t-il en la dépassant sans considération.

Cette dernière lança un cri d'indignation mais Jaggerjack arpentait déjà les rangées de sièges toutes vides. Essoufflé et le cœur battant à tout rompre, le sexta sentait ses yeux le brûler à force de vouloir capter le moindre mouvement dans l'appareil.

_T'en fais un raffut!

Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que très bien attira son oreille dans la rangée voisine, et il enjamba les sièges de l'allée centrale pour trouver Ichigo, assis du côté du hublot, le coude sur l'accoudoir et les yeux mis-clos.

_Bordel..., souffla le bleuté, m'refais plus jamais courir comme ça ducon!

Kurosaki se contenta de détourner les yeux et de les tourner sur la piste d'atterrissage. Dehors, des employés s'affairaient autour de leur appareil. Faire décoller un avion de ce calibre pour seulement deux personnes... les hôtesses leur jetaient des regards suspicieux, chuchotant que les deux passagers devaient avoir le bras long. L'ordre de décoller venait de très haut...

Grimmjow prit place à côté du roux, ce que Ichigo ne sembla pas remarquer au premier abord. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

_Stark t'a appelé pour Muguruma? Demanda le sexta en passant une main sur son front légèrement humide.

_Oui, répondit la voix lointaine du plus jeune. Il va s'en sortir et a été conduit à l'hôpital tout proche.

_Tu dois être soulagé.

_Mmm, affirma-t-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche :

_Ichi, pourquoi t'a demandé à Stark d'enter dans l'Espada?

_C'était bien mon but non? C'est toi-même qui l'a dit. Enfin pour une fois j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et ne plus laisser personne décider pour moi... Alors, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu n'as pas le choix, Grimmjow.

Le bleuté eut une moue pensive et posa une main sur la cuisse du roux :

_Ça me va, souffla-t-il. J'suis content d'bosser avec toi...

_Enlève ta main, imbécile.

_Mais...

_L'hôtesse a l'air choqué...

_Quoi?

Grimmjow se tourna alors pour croiser un visage rouge pivoine, celui de la jeune hôtesse qu'il avait poussée sans considération quelques secondes plus tôt. Celle-ci avait les yeux braqués sur la main du sexta, posée sur le haut de la cuisse de Kurosaki.

_V.. vous... désirez quelque chose.... à... à boire? Demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

_C'qu'on a b'soin c'est d'intimité, ma poule, répondit le bleuté. Si t'vois c'que j'veux dire...

Il étira un sourire large et la jeune femme déglutit péniblement :

_Mais... je...

_Dégage!

La jeune femme sursauta et le roux leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par cette délicatesse qui faisait de Grimmjow un être à part.

Mais il s'en moquait après tout.

Il déposa son menton dans la paume de sa main, et retourna encore une fois ses yeux vers le hublot. Le bleuté bougea nerveusement sur son siège et attendit que l'hôtesse ait disparu – pour aller se plaindre au capitaine très certainement – puis se tourna complètement en direction de son amant.

_Ichi....

_Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas compris? Demanda l'orangé en reculant légèrement contre le dossier de son siège.

_Hé?

Jaggerjack arbora une mine d'abruti fini en haussant sa lèvre supérieure. Il observa le plus jeune avec une grimace significative :

_Tu as bien voulu me virer de ta vie, non? Expliqua alors Kurosaki. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Mais t'es bouché ou quoi? J'ai dit qu'je faisais ça pour ta sécurité!! Et musclor s'est fait dégommer faut bien qu'j'assure moi derrière...

_T'assures rien du tout, espèce de taré!

_Hé! J'suis ton supérieur! Ajouta-t-il en pointant son index sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Alors euh... un peu d'respect!

Il fronça les sourcils d'une manière qui ne sembla pas avoir l'effet escompté sur le jeune rouquin qui se contenta de l'observer avec un œil noir. Visiblement, il n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Et s'il comptait lui faire peur, c'était comme qui dirait, raté.

Ce qui avait marché auparavant sur Ichigo, ne marcherait plus à l'avenir, et Grimmjow s'en trouva... un peu perdu.

Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer entre eux que le portable du bleuté sonna. Il décrocha et enclencha le haut parleur en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Stark :

_Yo!

_Oh Grimmjow, dis-donc, que s'est-il passé dans ton appart'? On vient de me rapporter qu'il était sans dessus dessous?

Apparemment, le primera avait déjà mis quelques agents sur le coup et avait certainement dû passer chez Grimmjow pour vérifier – comme d'habitude lorsqu'il quittait son appartement pour période indéterminée et que celui-ci restait vide – qu'aucune information en rapport à ses activités n'étaient susceptibles d'être découvertes. Comme lors d'un cambriolage, d'un incendie ou autre chose.

_Hein?

_Très éloquent, Grimmjow, marmonna Ichigo, toujours aussi exaspéré.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Grimm? Reprit Stark, sa voix couvrant à peine les marmonnements de Jaggerjack qui tentait de répliquer en s'emmêlant les pinceaux. Tu as voulu refaire la déco?

_Nan! Répondit le sexta en sentant la haine monter doucement en lui. J'ai juste... pété un p'tit câble...

Ichigo dissimula un rire moqueur derrière sa main et le bleuté sortit les dents :

_Rigole pas toi, c'est ta faute!

_Comment ça ma faute? Répéta-t-il. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné un coup de main pour foutre le bordel! Pour ça t'es toujours très fort, Grimmjow!

_Nan mais tu m'cherches j'y crois pas...

_Je vous propose de m'écouter deux minutes et ensuite vous pourrez retourner à vos réjouissances, hein? Lança Stark.

Grimmjow croisa les bras et glissa un regard en direction de son voisin qui l'observait en chien de faillence.

_En ce qui concerne Muguruma Kensei...

Ichigo se redressa immédiatement sur son siège et rapprocha son visage du portable de Grimmjow. Ce dernier remarqua son intérêt et ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine irritation :

_.... il est en train de se faire opérer en ce moment même et je vous tiendrai au courant de son état. Et nous sommes à 100% certains que le Gotei en est responsable. Kensei a peut-être été viré de l'organisation il y a plusieurs années, mais il les avait toujours aux fesses et avait déjà essuyé plusieurs tentatives de meurtre. Le Gotei s'acharne depuis qu'il est de notre côté. Ça ne m'étonne pas mais ils ne vont pas se contenter d'une telle tentative ratée.

_Ça faisait des années qu'on essayait de le tuer? Questionna le roux en fronçant les sourcils. Et ils ne l'ont jamais eu?

Il pensait qu'avoir été éjecté de l'organisation avait été une punition suffisante. Mais visiblement, ils voulaient aussi sa vie. Quelle cruauté!

_Réfléchis deux s'condes, intervint le bleuté, il a été capitaine pendant des années. Il sait comment ils fonctionnent, il d'vait certainement connaître jusqu'aux hommes qui lui courraient après.

_C'est probable en effet, approuva Stark d'une voix plus posée. Cependant, le voir se faire avoir aussi facilement a un moment aussi cruciale... Je veux dire il savait pertinemment qu'il devait protéger Ichigo, tu le lui avais demandé Grimmjow, aussi il aurait dû être deux fois plus attentif. Et une seule tentative, il se fait avoir...

_J'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à c'type, marmonna Jaggerjack en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Personne ne t'a rien demandé, Grimmjow! Lui fit remarquer l'orangé. Stark dit juste que c'est bizarre, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Vous pensez quoi, Stark?

Le primera eut un bref soupir :

_Et bien... Hallibel a soulevé le fait que Kensei n'a pas pu quitter le Gotei sans couper ses contacts du jour au lendemain.

_Quelqu'un l'aurait renseigné pour les tentatives d'assassinat sur sa personne? Demanda Ichigo, très intéressé. Et c'est pour ça qu'il aurait pu y échapper depuis tout ce temps? On lui disait quand, où et comment?

Stark eut un petit rire aiguë :

_C'est tout à fait ça, Ichigo! Lança-t-il, satisfait. Décidément, je vois que Grimmjow t'a bien entrainé à faire fonctionner ton cerveau. Tu es vif!

_Un peu ouais, j'ai pas passé des jours et des jours à le faire travailler sa logique pour rien! Cracha Jaggerjack, une lueur fière dans ses yeux.

Le roux ignora royalement sa remarque désobligeante ainsi que Stark :

_La question qui se pose maintenant est : qui a couvert Muguruma pendant toutes ces années. Une idée, Ichigo?

Le jeune homme prit une mine sérieuse et haussa les épaules :

_Non, aucune. Kensei ne m'a jamais parlé d'une personne proche de lui avec qui il aurait des contacts... Son ancien Lieutenant l'a trahi, je doute que ce soit lui.

_Il avait toute une division sous ses ordres, il d'vait bien s'entendre avec d'aut' types, marmonna Grimmjow. On trouvera jamais qui c'est!

Kurosaki lui glissa un regard perdu. Il semblait réfléchir avec intérêt à cette histoire. Il tenait tant que cela à découvrir qui protégeait Kensei? Se demanda le bleuté.

_Pourquoi tenez-vous à trouver cette personne? Demanda alors le jeune homme en baissant les yeux sur le portable du sexta.

_Et bien... vois-tu, cette personne semble protéger Kensei, elle trahit le Gotei alors qu'elle y a un pied. Ça pourrait être un allié pour nous...

Stark était certainement dans le vrai mais l'orangé doutait clairement de pouvoir rallier cette personne – qui quelle soit – à eux.

_Je doute que cette personne passe de notre côté, affirma-t-il. Ce membre du Gotei ne doit être fidèle qu'au capitaine qu'était Kensei. A cause de sa fonction, Kensei devait être respecté, c'est logique, et je pense que pas mal de ses subordonnés devaient beaucoup l'aimer. C'est un homme compréhensif. Il va être très dur de mettre la main sur cette personne.

Un petit silence s'installa. Grimmjow se pinça les lèvres, visiblement énervé de voir le roux parler en si bon termes de Muguruma. Quelque part il se sentait exclue. Et il n'aimait pas ça!

_Ouais enfin en attendant, c'type a rien fait quand y s'est fait virer du Gotei, fit remarquer le turquoise.

_Qui sait, cette personne a peut-être tenté elle aussi de quitter le Gotei par allégeance à Kensei, mais il lui a peut-être demandé de rester infiltré. C'est bien son genre ça, de penser aux autres avant lui-même...

Grimmjow montra les dents devant l'expression amusée du rouquin.

_Nous allons tenter d'en savoir plus, conclut Stark. Bien, en attendant, faites bon vol. Oh j'oubliais : vous aller atterrir à Karakura et pas à Tokyo...

_Quoi?!!

Les deux amants s'étaient penchés en avant à l'entente de la nouvelle.

Stark poussa un soupir bruyant dans le combiné :

_Surprise! Annonça-t-il nullement enjoué. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester éloigné de Tokyo pour l'instant. Nous devons garder à l'esprit que Grimm va se faire passer pour un ex-Espada et va devenir membre du Gotei...

Les yeux ambrés du jeune roux glissèrent sur le profil carré de son voisin. Grimmjow s'était donc résigné à faire ça...

_En restant sur Tokyo, je ne garantie pas que le Gotei vous laisse en paix. Alors qu'à Karakura il est plus simple pour moi de communiquer avec vous en toute sécurité. De plus, vous n'êtes qu'à une demi-heure de Tokyo, plus pratique pour toi, Grimm. Bref, question de sécurité.

Grimmjow remarqua le regard interrogateur du jeune rouquin, mais se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. Ichigo n'avait jamais appris l'existence de la lettre de menaces provenant du Gotei. Le bleuté ne l'avait pas encore révélée et n'était pas prêt de le faire!

_Grimmjow va quitter l'Espada? S'enquit Kurosaki, en arborant un visage contracté.

_Nan, répondit le sexta en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son siège. Officiellement j'ai démissionné mais officieusement, j'suis t'jours fidèle à Stark, tu l'sais mon pote, hein?

_Mais bien sûr, Grimmjow, répondit l'autre.

_Alors... Tu comptes accepter un poste dans le Gotei en étant toujours dans l'Espada, et tout cela sans qu'eux ne s'en doutent? Tu joues avec le feu!

_J'pas l'choix! Cracha le bleuté en détournant les yeux.

Un court silence se fit et Ichigo soupira :

_Vous êtes certain que c'est la meilleure chose à faire Stark? Si ils découvrent que Grimmjow est..

_Ichigo, je te rappelle que Grimmjow fait ça pour toi. C'est pour protéger ta vie qu'il a accepté ce poste de capitaine. Il ne t'a....

_Tu fais chier, Stark! le coupa le bleuté.

Grimmjow ouvrit des yeux inquiets et évita très soigneusement le regard de l'orangé. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard remplit d'incompréhension et commença à penser qu'on lui cachait des choses importantes.

_C'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda-t-il en s'emparant soudain du bras de son voisin.

_Rien, lui répondit-il. Merci d'avoir tout déballé, Stark!

Un toussotement se fit entendre dans le combiné et Stark murmura :

_Et bien... je suis navré... Hihi...

_Tu... alors il y avait bien une autre raison derrière ça... derrière ton retour à Tokyo? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?! Pourquoi?!

Sa poigne s'était resserrée autour du bras de Jaggerjack qui émit un soupir de douleur. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'il avait fait ça pour lui, il ne voulait pas le lui dire, pas maintenant, pas alors que le roux lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure plus tôt. Non, Grimmjow était certain de passer pour le plus faible des deux, il allait passer pour... pour un homme faible et Ichigo ne le verrait plus jamais pareil.

Il ne voulait pas le lui avouer mais en même temps, Stark l'avait pratiquement fait...

Il se résigna donc :

_Z'ont envoyé une lettre avec..., commença-t-il en fouillant dans sa poche de jean, avec ça écrit...

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier froissé et le rouquin le prit en main avec précaution, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction :

_Qu'est-ce que...?

Ses beaux yeux parcoururent les mots qui s'étalaient sur la lettre reçue par Grimmjow peu de temps avant :

_Comme tu l'vois, ils ont menacé d's'en prend' à toi. J'ai d'mandé à Kensei d'm'aider. Il m'a dit qu'ils abandonneraient jamais si j'disais non. Que j'pouvais être sûr qu'ils allaient t'butter. Alors... j'lui ai d'mandé de t'emmener avec lui...

Kurosaki sentit son front se plisser et son visage se contracter. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour du papier et il le froissa un peu plus – si c'était possible. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et il secoua la tête pour marquer un peu plus son incompréhension :

_Pourquoi... tu ne m'as rien dit? s'enquit-il d'un ton plus doux.

_J'sais pas, avoua l'autre en détournant son visage.

_Si j'avais su, je... j'aurais peut-être...

_Ça aurait rien changé et tu l'sais. Maint'nant, tais-toi et oublie ça.

Il lui arracha la lettre des mains et la plaça de nouveau dans sa poche :

_Oublier? Répéta le roux toujours ébahis. Oublier quoi?

_Tu r'grettes tout c'que tu m'as dit p'tet', hein? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Ichigo suivit les gestes nerveux de son voisin des yeux. Mais il arbora une grimace qui n'annonçait rien de bon :

_Sûrement pas, baka! Non seulement tu as voulu me virer mais en plus tu m'as menti! Je vois que je compte tellement pour toi que tu ne me fais même pas confiance! Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner après ça, tu...

_Roh allez...

Grimmjow perdit tout à coup son calme face à la situation et se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du roux, tentant de lui arracher un baiser. Mais l'autre l'évita, le repoussant avec plus ou moins de force.

_Allez, juste un p'tit bisouuuu..., réclama-t-il en s'emparant des poignets du plus jeune. Allez...

Sa bouche frôla celle du jeune homme, et Ichigo se sentit frissonner. Évidemment, il avait toujours ces sentiments pour Grimmjow et avoir appris cette histoire de menaces l'avait laissé sans voix. Grimmjow ne faisait que le protéger, tout ça partait d'une bonne intention. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Pendant un instant, il perdit sa concentration et le bleu en profita pour coller sa bouche sur la sienne goulument. Kurosaki écarquilla les yeux mais fut bien incapable de trouver la force de le repousser. Il répondit à son baiser timidement mais coupa bientôt court au contact.

Il ne voulait plus jouer au faible comme précédemment. Il ne voulait plus voir cette relation n'aller que dans un seul sens. Il était décidé à voir jusqu'où Grimmjow était capable d'aller. Pour faire des choses dans son dos, il était certes très fort, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être honnête, il n'y avait plus personne.

_J'oubliais de vous dire, intervint de nouveau Stark qui avait été laissé sur la touche, il va de soit que vous allez loger chez Ichigo à Karakura.

Le roux manqua s'étouffer sous la nouvelle :

_QUOI?!!! hurla-t-il d'une voix à moitié étranglée.

_C'était la seconde surprise! Annonça le primera toujours aussi enjoué. Bon vol!

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha laissant les deux hommes bouche bée. Surtout Ichigo dont il fallut attacher la ceinture de force pour qu'il se calme pendant le décollage :

_Il est hors de question que tu te pointes avec moi chez mon père! Ragea-t-il en pointant le bleuté du doigt.

Le sexta étira un sourire de vainqueur et étendit ses jambes pour se détendre :

_T'as entendu les ordres, nan? Questionna-t-il. T'as pas l'choix. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'tu m'présenterais aussi tôt à ton père...

_ARG!!! s'écria l'autre en lui envoyant un puissant coup de poing dans la cuisse.

_Aïeuuuuuh!

_T'as intérêt à bien te comporter chez mon père, sinon je te trucide, t'as compris?!

Le regard haineux que le rouquin lui lança obligea Grimmjow à reculer son visage quelque peu tout en massant sa cuisse douloureusement.

_C'est bon, j'suis pas un sauvage... j'me tiendrai bien.

_Et ne dis rien non plus sur... sur notre situation.

_Not' couple?

_Baka!

Grimmjow ricana de plus belle et posa sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, délicatement :

_J'me conduirai bien, t'inquiète...

_Crois pas que parce qu'on va chez mon père ça veut dire que je te pardonne tout, hein?

_J'ai compris, j'suis pas bouché! Qu'est-ce qui faut qu'je fasse pour qu'tu m'pardonnes alors?

Ichigo inspira profondément laissant ses pensées s'égarer un instant. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui répondre mais il voulait prendre son temps pour observer sa réaction :

_Quand tu auras décidé de me dire... je ne sais pas.. ce que tu ressens pour moi par exemple, alors je te pardonnerai.

_Quoi?!

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes une bonne fois pour toute! La balle est dans ton camp, Grimm...

-

-

-

Deux heures plus tard, Stark était parvenu à leur communiquer des informations via le commandant de bord. Kensei avait subit son opération avec succès et sa vie n'était plus en danger. Il allait maintenant devoir rester un moment à l'hôpital de Wellington, ce qui ne rassura pas Ichigo. Mais Stark avait déjà tout prévu avec le concerné pour mettre en place une sécurité.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Grimmjow et Ichigo se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de l'appartement de la famille. Ichigo en éprouva un pincement au cœur. En effet, depuis que son père avait perdu la clinique, sa famille avait voyagé d'appartement en appartement et s'était finalement stabilisée ici, grâce à l'argent qu'il leur avait envoyé.

Malgré la nuit qui tombait sur la ville, les deux hommes n'étaient pas fatigués. Le vol avait été très long mais Ichigo avait passé la moitié du voyage à dormir et Grimmjow devait bien avouer qu'il s'était relaxé plus que d'ordinaire. Et même s'ils étaient restés étonnement silencieux pendant tout ce temps, Ichigo n'avait pas dit non à quelques baisers et le bleuté avait même pu s'aventurer dans son cou. Faire ce genre de pelotage dans un avion faisait certes partie de ses fantasmes mais il n'avait pas poussé la chose jusqu'au bout.

Ichigo s'était contenté de se laisser caresser sur son siège, ne pouvant réprimer le fait qu'il était indéniablement excité par Grimmjow. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'y pouvait rien non plus si l'hôtesse les avait pris la main dans le sac alors que le bleuté était en pleine affaire, penché au-dessus de son sexe à l'air libre. Mais le roux avait cordialement refusé de lui rendre la gâterie - ajoutant que "ça lui ferait les pieds" - et Jaggerjack s'était mis à ruminer dans son coin, inconfortable dans son pantalon serré à l'entre-jambe...

_Je te préviens, annonça le roux avant de frapper à la porte d 'entrée, mon père est un peu... trop joyeux si tu vois ce que je veux dire?

_Il va te sauter au cou?

_Peut-être même pire que ça...

Mais avant d'avoir pu laisser le temps au bleuté de se faire à cette idée, le jeune homme frappa à la large porte imposante et quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune au regard peu amical :

_Hé Karin!! s'écria l'aîné Kurosaki en se penchant vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière étira un sourire - ce qui était plutôt rare - gagnée par la surprise de voir son frère sur le pas de la porte :

_Ichi-nii! Lança-t-elle en enlaçant son frère. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_Je suis rentré pour un petit moment, annonça-t-il en se séparant d'elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et l'orangé prit dans ses bras la petite Yuzu, toute émue de revoir son frère. Rapidement des pas se firent entendre derrière elles :

_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le paternel sauta sur son fils, écrasant à moitié ses deux filles au passage et Grimmjow fut contraint de faire un pas de côté pour éviter l'accolade.

_Ah enfin!! Tu viens voir ton vieux père!!!

_Lâche-moi!!!

Ichigo se dépêtra comme il put des bras étouffant de son père et se redressa alors que Isshin se tournait vers Jaggerjack :

_Et ton ami, qui....?

Mais il se figea soudain, face au sexta. Un froid glacial s'abattit tout à coup sur le couloir large de l'immeuble, comme si l'atmosphère venait de changer radicalement. Grimmjow observait également le chef de famille avec intérêt, mais d'un œil noir :

_Vous..., murmura-t-il avec une expression rageuse sur le visage.

_Ichigo, ce type... qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Interrogea Isshin en prenant le bras de son fils.

L'aîné Kurosaki, quelque peu étonné par leur réaction respective, fronça les sourcils :

_C'est euh... un ami : Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il y eut un silence tendu. La respiration d'Isshin se fit plus courte et son fils observa son profil très inquiet, presque choqué. Il était très rare de voir son père si silencieux et sérieux face à quiconque, même un étranger. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et Ichigo pouvait clairement le voir.

Isshin lâcha soudain le bras de son fils et passa la porte de l'appartement :

_Fais-le partir! ordonna-t-il d'un ton rude.

_Quoi? Mais...

_Avant que je ne lui coupe la tête!

L'orangé resta ahuris face à la situation tout à fait inattendue qui venait de se dérouler. Son père disparut à l'intérieur et ses sœurs échangèrent un regard perdu, elles aussi étonnées par la réaction du paternel. Ichigo se tourna soudain vers Grimmjow qui fronçait les sourcils de manière méfiante :

_Tu connais mon père ou quoi?

*** * ***

Hisagi Shuuhei osa s'avancer d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la porte blanche fermée devant lui. Il soupira, la tête basse et ses yeux balayèrent les alentours, craignant sans doute qu'on ne le voit entrer dans cette pièce.

Encore un pas et il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir cette porte qui, manifestement, semblait tel un mur infranchissable pour lui.

Entre ses mains, il serrait un bouquet de roses blanches, symboles de l'amour pur et de l'authenticité de ses sentiments. Pourtant, malgré son envie de le revoir, il avait peur... Il craignait sa réaction en le voyant. Il craignait même bien plus que ça. Il craignait l'homme en lui-même.

Poussé par un élan de courage inconnu, il poussa enfin la porte de l'hôpital de Wellington qui le séparait encore de lui :

_Abrutit...

La voix qui le salua alors était rauque et hésitante. Mais il en reconnut aussitôt le ton et s'en trouva soulagé. Ses yeux sombres aperçurent, étendu sur le lit, le corps de l'homme à qui ces fleurs étaient destinées.

_Tu es fou..., reprit la voix rauque.

_Je sais.

Shuuhei avança d'un pas mal assuré et déposa le bouquet sur la table de nuit du patient. Son coeur battait si fort en posant ses yeux sur le visage pâle. Il n'avait pas changé mais la lumière dans ses yeux avait quelque chose de différent. Et Hisagi s'en trouva peiné. Cependant, il ne recula pas et prit d'un geste très naturel, la main puissante dans la sienne :

_Muguruma-sensei, je...

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, le coupa-t-il, ses yeux gris toujours tournés vers le plafond. Je comprends que tu sois resté fidèle à ton capitaine...

_Non! je... je voulais vous prévenir, je vous jure!!

Kensei soupira, son corps était si lourd qu'il ne pouvait à peine bouger. Lui qui était resté en vie tout ce temps grâce au salut d'une seule personne. Son ange gardien.

_Pendant toutes ces années, tu as été celui qui m'a protégé, me prévenant à chaque fois que Kuchiki prévoyait de me tuer. C'est grâce à toi si je suis resté en vie tout ce temps. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je?

_Je vous jure que je voulais vous prévenir mais... mais Tousen-Taïcho me soupçonnait déjà et... et il m'a menacé de me virer de l'organisation...

Shuuhei s'était penché au-dessus du visage de son sensei et le dévisageait avec intérêt. Il était très heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps, mais il redoutait ses reproches.

_Ce qui aurait signé ton arrêt de mort, Shuuhei. Quand le Gotei a voté ma mise à exécution j'ai cru voir mes dernières heures arriver. Pourtant, j'avais un ange gardien et Shuuhei... merci, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi.

_Mais il continueront! Ils tenteront de vous éliminer encore et encore! S'écria-t-il en enserrant sa main dans la sienne.

_Que veux-tu que je fasse?

Le brun fit courir sa main sur le bras de son mentor, puis la posa sur son épaule en la pétrissant avec tendresse :

_Avez-vous songé à ne plus vivre au Japon?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard intense qui donna des frissons au plus jeune :

_Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, continua-t-il alors. Que vous ne voulez pas fléchir devant eux, que s'enfuir n'est pas une réponse que... que vous ne quitterez pas votre pays comme ça, mais c'est la seule solution. Quittez le Japon et construisez-vous une autre vie ailleurs!

Kensei étira un mince sourire et laissa sa main aller et venir dans les cheveux corbeau d'Hisagi :

_Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à me sauver?

_Vous le savez.

_Mph...

L'ex-capitaine détourna les yeux et dirigea son visage vers la fenêtre, arborant un air grave :

_Je crois que ce qui me retenait encore au Japon, je ferais mieux de l'abandonner. Je m'étais enfin trouvé un but, réussir à faire mien quelqu'un qui ne le sera jamais. Pourtant, j'ai échoué à vouloir protéger la personne la plus importante à mes yeux...

_Muguruma-sensei, de qui... de qui parlez-vous?

_Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour moi de sortir de sa vie maintenant, reprit-il sans répondre au jeune homme, de leur vie plutôt. Ils seront mieux sans moi. Sans aucun doute.

_Je partirai avec vous, Muguruma-sensei! N'importe où, n'importe quand!

Kensei retourna enfin ses yeux sur le visage déterminé du Lieutenant de Tousen. Il lui étira un énième sourire, emplit de tendresse :

_Non, répondit-il dans un murmure. J'ai assez causé de soucis autour de moi. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la mise en danger de quelqu'un d'autre, Shuuhei.

_Mais... mais j'ai déjà perdu un ami! Kira... Kira est mort et maintenant je... il ne me reste plus que vous! Toutes ces années où je vous ai protégé, je... je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste mais, j'espérais qu'ils continueraient à vous pourchasser juste parce que j'aimais vous aider! Je savais que le jour ou le Gotei cesserait ses tentatives vous ne me trouveriez plus aucune utilité et... et cette perspective me tuait!

Hisagi plissa ses yeux, n'osant affronter le regard de son sensei en un tel moment. Il était pourtant sincère et Kensei le comprit :

_Tu n'as pas à te sentir égoïste, c'est moi qui ai été égoïste. Toujours vouloir ce que je vois. Je pensais qu'Ichigo serait à moi un jour mais j'ai échoué. Je devrais m'infliger une vie de solitude pour l'avoir fait souffrir alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé...

_Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi radicale? N'avez-vous pas entendu? J'ai dit que... que je vivrai avec vous cette vie de solitude, laissez-moi venir avec vous!

_Toi qui m'a toujours promis d'être un bon soldat : _Shuuhei_, tu voudrais quitter tes fonctions? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Le regard de Shuuhei se fit moins perçant et il secoua la tête légèrement :

_Tousen-Taïcho est très loin de vous arriver à la cheville, je n'aurais jamais le respect que j'éprouve pour vous envers lui!

_Es-tu certain qu'il ne s'agisse que de respect?

Shuuhei baissa les yeux, avec culpabilité. Évidemment qu'il s'agissait plus que de respect!

Son but en travaillant au « Kurenai club » avait été de se faire de l'argent bien sûr mais, en y réfléchissant plus attentivement, Hisagi y avait aussi espéré trouver une âme qui saurait le guérir de Muguruma-sensei. Il en avait vu passer des hommes et s'était consolé dans les bras de son ami Kaien pendant un très long moment. Mais l'étreinte de ce dernier était bien loin d'assouvir ses fantasmes...

Et quand Kensei était devenu subitement client de Renji, combien de fois n'avait-il pas voulu prendre sa place et avait crevé de jalousie de voir son ami rouge l'embrasser aussi passionnément?

_Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, Muguruma-sensei.

_Mph... Comme tu viens de le dire, je suis ton sensei, Shuuhei. Ne serait-ce pas... déplacé?

Shuuhei haussa un sourcil :

_Déplacé? Je pense que deux hommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un club prohibé est déplacé! Pas de vouloir suivre celui qu'on admire au bout du monde...

Kensei pencha la tête de coté et eut pour lui un regard tendre que le brun captura aussitôt et se promit de garder en mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

_Comme d'habitude, cette réponse ne me surprend pas venant de toi.

_Évidemment, c'est vous qui m'avez tout appris. Je suis comme vous, sensei....

_Ce n'est pas le vrai moi que tu aimes, Hisagi, c'est un sensei dont tu as idéalisé les activités. Je ne suis pas vraiment un enfant de choeur, ni quelqu'un de bien, ni...

Mais un doigt froid se posa sur ses lèvres et Kensei consentit à se taire.

_Je me fiche de qui vous êtes vraiment... Et puis, vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, je ne reviens pas sur ma décision.

_Tête de mule...

_Autant que vous.

_Prépare-toi à devoir vivre une folle cavale. Avec Tousen aux fesses...

_Mais c'est de loin vous, que je préfèrerais avoir aux fesses..., fit-il remarquer en étirant un sourire lubrique, dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et il y parvint; Kensei sourit plus sincèrement et poussa un soupir. Cette sensation d'apaisement qu'il ressentait, il savait que seul Shuuhei pouvait la lui fournir. Depuis tant d'années, il avait trahi secrètement le Gotei pour le protéger, peut-être pouvait-il faire cela pour le brun : l'emmener avec lui, comme il le désirait.

Il était assez grand pour décider ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Kensei ne pouvait le lui refuser. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à celui qui avait été son élève.

_Shuuhei...

_Oui?

Muguruma tenta de se redresser dans une grimace et posa son autre main sur celle du brun, qui enserrait déjà la sienne. Hisagi fronça les sourcils, s'attendant à se faire rejeter. Mais il n'en était rien :

_Shuuhei, emmène-moi où tu veux.

* * *

_**C'était la dernière apparition de Kensei dans cette fic ^^ Au début, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cette fin avec Shuuhei, mais je suis contente de clôturer ça ainsi avec Kensei. **_


	34. Celui qui s'avouait vaincu

_**Désolée pour le retard U.U" Et désolée d'avance s'il reste des fautes, j'ai le cerveau overbooké en ce moment... T.T  
**_

**

* * *

Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui s'avouait vaincu.

**Pairing** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warning : **Comme je ne suis pas douée en termes se rapportant aux fics, je dirais que ce n'est pas un lemon mais euh... on appelle ça _lime_? Dites-moi si je me trompe, merci ^^

**Note : **Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord là-dessus : Kensei était bien l'avocat de Gin. Maintenant, ça n'explique pas pourquoi Gin n'a pas cherché à le tuer XD Dans le chap 31, Byakuya dit clairement que Kensei ne faisait que narguer le Gotei, et qu'il se débarrassait sans problème de ses poursuivants. De plus, je vous rappelle que Gin trahissait le Gotei avec Ulqui, donc quel bénéfice aurait-il eu à tuer Kensei? Il s'en fichait franchement des ordres du Gotei tant que Kensei ne fourrait pas trop son nez dans ses affaires... Maintenant, il est vrai que Kensei a pris de gros risques en travaillant pour Gin. Il voulait seulement montrer au Gotei (et cela également en se pointant au Kurenai club) qu'ils ne leur faisaient pas peur et qu'il pouvait très bien vivre une vie tranquille même s'ils cherchaient à l'éliminer (Shuuhei le sait parfaitement, il le lui dit dans le chap précédent) ^^

Voilou...

* * *

**Celui qui s'avouait vaincu.**

Grimmjow s'adossa au mur du couloir plongé à nouveau dans la pénombre. La cage d'escaliers reprit son calme peu rassurant, ayant essuyé la saute d'humeur de Kurosaki Isshin.

Ichigo appuya d'un coup de poing sur le minuteur de la lumière, et demanda à ses jeunes sœurs de rentrer, qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques instants. Karin et Yuzu s'exécutèrent donc, encore un peu sonnées par la réaction de leur père. Lorsque la porte de l'appartement Kurosaki se fut refermée, le roux se tourna pour faire face à son amant :

_C'est quoi cette histoire, Grimmjow? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore?

Mais le bleuté resta silencieux, le regard courroucé du jeune homme ne sembla pas l'ébranler d'un millimètre. Il se contenta de sortir une cigarette avant de remarquer que fumer était prohibé en un tel lieu. Ichigo, lui, ne sembla pas se contenter de son silence :

_Tu connais mon père? Celle-là c'est la meilleure! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Tu aurais pu me le dire non?!

_J'savais pas qu'c'était ton père...

_Quoi?!

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent violemment et le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt :

_Attends... Explique-moi parce que je capte rien! Tu... tu as déjà vu mon père mais tu ne connaissais pas son nom?!

_Nan.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. L'orangé tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et de comprendre comment Grimmjow avait-il pu rencontrer son père, mais rien ne semblait logique. Il attendait maintenant des explications, que le plus âgé n'était pas disposé à donner :

_Je te préviens, Grimmjow. Si tu ne m'expliques pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe ici, je...

Mais le bleuté tourna les talons avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Il commença à descendre les escaliers lentement, laissant Ichigo sur le palier, comme une vieille chaussette :

_Hey!

Mais le jeune Kurosaki n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même! Que s'était-il passé entre son père et Grimmjow, comment se connaissaient-ils? Un millier de questions affluaient à son cerveau et il était bien incapable d'y répondre.

Il rattrapa Grimmjow et empoigna son bras avec force :

_Dis-moi! Ordonna-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la cage d'escalier.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et il remarqua que les yeux turquoises le fixaient gravement.

_C'est avec ton père qu'il faut qu'tu règles ça, pas avec moi!

_Mais de quoi est-ce que...?

_Ton père est capitaine du Gotei, imbécile!

Et sur ces mots, il se dégagea de l'emprise du roux et dévala les marches sans rien ajouter.

Kurosaki resta sonné.

Les pas de Jaggerjack s'évanouirent bientôt dans les escaliers et il entendit la grande porte de l'immeuble claquer violemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Les informations « père » et « capitaine du Gotei » ne semblaient pas vouloir s'associer.... Qu'est-ce qui était encore en train de lui tomber dessus, bon sang? Son père... son propre père...?

Non, impossible!

Il sentit son estomac se contracter et son visage se crispa tout à coup, plissant sa peau au niveau de son front et de son menton. C'était impossible...! Si son père avait été capitaine du Gotei, il aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps!

Tout à coup, il tourna les talons et gravit de nouveau les marches jusqu'à l'appartement familial. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans prendre soin de la refermer délicatement et se précipita dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine : des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, découvrant pour la première fois l'espace confiné et ridiculement plus petit que leur maison d'auparavant. Mais il ne sembla pas y faire attention et ordonna froidement :

_Karin, Yuzu, laissez-moi seul avec papa!

Un ordre que les deux jeunes filles ne semblèrent pas vouloir contrarier. Elles échangèrent un regard surpris avec leur père puis s'éclipsèrent, dans un marmonnement mécontent de Karin...

Ichigo poussa un soupir une fois qu'elles eurent disparu de la pièce et Isshin se contenta de se tourner au-dessus des fourneaux, où pourtant, aucun plat ne mijotait. La tension entre eux était palpable presque trop facilement. Il fallait crever cet abcès tout de suite avant qu'il ne devienne trop insupportable :

_Papa, est-ce que c'est vrai? demanda alors Ichigo, la voix plus basse qu'à l'ordinaire.

_Quoi?

_Que tu fais partie du Gotei 13?

Le paternel Kurosaki tourna violemment son visage en direction de son fils, ses yeux tentant de percer à jour son corps. Il le fixa avec le plus grand étonnement du monde et son visage affichait clairement un désappointement important :

_Comment...?

_C'est une très longue histoire, papa, commença le jeune homme en s'accoudant à la table de la pièce.

Isshin fronça les sourcils, observant un peu mieux son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis de longs mois maintenant. Cependant, il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui :

_T'es yeux sont différents, remarqua-t-il alors en reculant son visage. Je ne me souviens pas.... les avoir vus si... perçants, je dirais.

_Il n'y a pas que mes yeux, soupira l'autre en dodelinant de la tête. Papa, il y a bien trop de choses qui se sont produites en seulement quelques semaines. Le bar pour lequel je travaillais, tout à commencé ici. Ce bar était un repère du Gotei, Grimmjow travaillait là-bas lui aussi...

_C'est un Espada! le coupa-t-il en pointant son doigt en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ichigo, sais-tu ce que cela signifie?

Le roux soupira :

_Je sais ce que ça veut dire papa, et mieux que toi très certainement...

_J'en doute.

_Papa... qu'est-ce que...? Tu ne comprends pas? demanda le jeune homme en se penchant en direction de son père. Mon déménagement à Wellington, mon retour précipité ici... Tu ne crois pas que... que je te cache quelque chose?

_...

_Moi aussi je suis dans l'Espada papa, finit-il par avouer, désireux de voir cette conversation évoluer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Isshin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tenta de percer à jour les pupilles déterminées de son fils, y cherchant certainement une trace de mensonge. Mais après quelques secondes, il sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague.

Il brassa l'air de sa main et tourna le dos au rouquin :

_Je ne veux pas entendre de telles idioties!

_Papa...

_Tu crois que de savoir ça va me rassurer? Demanda-t-il. Sais-tu ce qu'a fait cet homme? Sais-tu qui il est au moins?

L'orangé fronça les sourcils. Était-ce lui ou bien son père semblait avoir une profonde rancune envers Grimmjow...? Pourquoi la conversation tournait-elle toujours autour de lui?

_Dis-moi..., murmura-t-il sentant la nervosité monter en lui.

Isshin poussa un soupir et sa tête se baissa soudainement. Il n'osa pas se tourner pour faire face à son fils, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui coûtait un effort surhumain :

_Cet homme est un assassin, lâcha-t-il sans délicatesse.

Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre Ichigo que quelque chose pesait sur la conscience de son père. Cependant, le fait qu'il s'agisse de Grimmjow le fit immédiatement craindre le pire. Il ne voulait pas apprendre les faits et gestes du bleu de la bouche d'une autre personne - même s'il s'agissait de son père. Car à part lui Ichigo, personne ne connaissait le vrai Grimmjow. Tout le monde s'acharnait à le décrire comme un être brutal et sanguinaire - ce qu'il n'était pas aux yeux du rouquin.

_Il a tué, il y a des années de cela, l'un de mes coéquipiers. Je n'étais pas capitaine mais... je me rappelle parfaitement de ce qu'il s'est passé.

_Papa...

_Défends-le si tu le souhaites! Lança-t-il avec provocation. Mais il n'y a rien qui puisse changer ma vision des choses. Que cet homme soit ton ami ou non...

Le roux prit quelques secondes pour encaisser la nouvelle. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Grimmjow avait tué des personnes. Il savait que ce n'était pas « bien », il connaissait l'homme qu'il était et l'avait accepté ainsi. S'il n'avait pas connu Grimmjow, Dieu seul savait où il serait à présent...

_Je ne défendrai personne, papa, reprit-il enfin. Laisse-moi juste te dire une chose : je sais qui est Grimmjow, crois-moi. Tu ne me feras pas, toi non plus, changer d'avis à son propos. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi y a-t-il toujours une telle haine entre Espada et Gotei...? Sais-tu au moins, toi aussi, que le Gotei a tué la personne la plus importante de la vie de Grimmjow? Et... Le Gotei m'a poursuivi moi, et ça a failli coûter la vie à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé! Si Kensei était mort, j'aurais sans doute toute la haine du monde envers toi!

Le paternel Kurosaki se retourna violemment sur son fils, les yeux écarquillés :

_Kensei? Demanda-t-il. Muguruma Kensei?

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_Bon sang..., marmonna Isshin en portant une main à son front. Je pensais qu'il était mort depuis des années déjà!

_Non, il est toujours en vie, mais de peu, répondit-il, ses épaules s'affaissant. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard au Kurenai club et il s'est avéré que... enfin que Kensei a voulu m'aider. Il semble qu'il te connaissait?

_Oui, nous étions assez proches.

_Alors c'est également pour ça qu'il a tant tenu à me protéger.

Le père et le fils s'observèrent un instant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son propre père lui ait caché une telle chose si importante, mais en même temps il comprenait : comment son père aurait-il pu révéler à son fils son implication dans une organisation aussi importante que le Gotei 13? Il n'avait cherché qu'à l'écarter de cette activité, peut-être même regrettait-il le temps ou il avait été capitaine...? Le roux pensa alors que s'il avait été à la place de son père, il aurait certainement fait de même.

Néanmoins, une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

_Papa, je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment as-tu pu quitter le Gotei? Kensei nous a dit qu'on ne pouvait le quitter seulement par la trahison ou la mort!

Isshin baissa les yeux un instant. :

_Oui, c'est exact, répondit-il. Cependant j'ai bénéficié d'un traitement spécial.

_Comment cela?

Le paternel prit place autour de la table de la cuisine. L'atmosphère était si tendue...

D'habitude, Ichigo redoutait son père pour ses accès de joie un peu trop violent, ses réactions à le faire mourir de honte... Mais cette fois-ci il redoutait son air grave et très concentré. Il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais vu son père comme ça.

Kurosaki Isshin croisa ses bras sur son torse et se racla un moment la gorge, ayant gardé le silence assez longtemps :

_J'imagine que je peux bien te le dire à présent. Je n'ai plus de compte à leur rendre et même si tu me dis que tu es un Espada, tu es mon fils avant tout.

Un court silence se fit. Ichigo observait son père avec curiosité alors que ce dernier arborait un air grave, presque solennel.

_J'ai été capitaine de la onzième division du Gotei 13 pendant plus de douze ans, commença-t-il à expliquer. Cependant, lorsque ta mère est morte, j'ai demandé au commandant de me retirer pour pouvoir m'occuper de vous. Karin et Yuzu étaient très jeunes, toi tu étais un peu plus vieux bien évidemment, mais il était hors de question pour moi de vous laisser entre les mains d'une quelconque nounou. Je ne voulais pas que mes activités prennent le pas sur ma vie de famille. J'avais déjà perdu Masaki, je ne voulais pas perdre le temps qu'il m'était donné d'avoir avec vous. Je suis votre père, et c'est tout ce qui compte....

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant, ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru par son propre père.

_Le commandant a donc accepté? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_En effet, répondit Isshin en dodelinant de la tête. Il m'a accordé des funérailles dignes de ce nom pour ta mère. Elle... ta mère faisait elle aussi partie du Gotei.

Le père observa un instant la réaction de son fils. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ne fit aucune objection.

_Lorsqu'elle est morte, l'émotion a été très vive parmi les membres, surtout qu'elle était très appréciée. Le commandant m'a permis de me retirer en toute discrétion. La conséquence a été le retrait immédiat du nom Kurosaki de toute archive de l'organisation. Plus aucune trace de nous là-bas, et notre nom ne doit plus être prononcé. J'ai accepté la sanction. De toute façon à ce moment pour moi, il n'y avait plus que vous qui comptaient. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de garder mon poste là-bas... Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais plus compter sur eux et lorsque j'ai perdu la clinique et que le gouffre financier s'est creusé, je n'ai pu recevoir une quelconque aide de leur part.

_Tu as donc définitivement coupé les ponts?

_Oui. Mais ne crois pas que j'ai pardonné à Jaggerjack.

_Je vois.

Ichigo étira un mince sourire, heureux de savoir que son père n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le Gotei. Il pensait aussi, quelque part, que le Gotei ne pouvait pas être complètement mauvais. Avoir permis à son père de se retirer pour s'occuper d'eux prouvait que l'organisation n'était pas si cruelle. Toutefois, apprendre que sa mère en avait également fait partie fut un choc assez important.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Et Ichigo réfléchit : si sa mère n'était jamais morte...

_... tu aurais été voué à reprendre les reines de la onzième, oui, affirma son père. Tout comme les Kuchiki ont la sixième, tout comme les Kyouraku ont la huitième. La tradition est une chose appréciable au Gotei 13, ton grand-père ainsi que ton arrière-grand-père avaient eux aussi dirigé la onzième division. J'avoue que... peut-être c'est un mal pour un bien, que ta mère soit morte. Je suis certain qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'investisses dans une telle organisation et dernièrement, leurs agissements ont été plus que problématiques, je ne les cautionne pas.

_Ils ont même tenté de me tuer...

_Je ne voulais pas que tu sois victime de...

Ichigo s'empressa de poser sa main sur celle de son père, coupant la phrase d'Isshin dans sa lancée.

_Ce n'est pas grave, avoua-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Tu n'as fait que ce qui te semblait être le mieux pour nous. Tu as sacrifié ta carrière pour rester à la maison... je ne peux plus t'en vouloir maintenant. Et... ça me rassure de savoir tout ça.

Isshin étira lui aussi un sourire timide :

_Bien. Tant mieux.

Les yeux ambrés se baissèrent. Quitte à en être aux confessions, autant continuer sur la lancée :

_C'est à toi maintenant de m'écouter, je vais faire rapide et concis, annonça-t-il.

Il releva les yeux sur son père et capta les pupilles sombres et concentrées :

_Grimmjow est devenu très important pour moi, pendant toute cette histoire. Je comprends que tu aies de la haine pour lui, je ne te demanderai pas de changer tes sentiments. Mais tu as le choix : si tu veux que je reste à la maison, Grimmjow restera avec moi. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il y reste, alors je partirai aussi. Nous trouverons un autre endroit où dormir.

_Ichi...

_J'aimerais te raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie, mais je crois ne pas en avoir la force, tu vois, reprit-il en coupant le contact visuel. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que... Grimmjow et moi avons un lien très spécial, très important à mes yeux. Pour moi, il était aussi important que toi, Karin et Yuzu. Me demander de ne plus le voir, ce serait... comme me séparer de ma famille, je ne peux pas, tu comprends?

Isshin inspira profondément, ayant écouté son fils avec attention. La maturité dont il faisait preuve sembla le toucher, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de discussion aussi sincère, aussi intense et sérieuse. Voir son fils avoir grandi si vite lui fit éprouver une fierté qu'il n'avait que rarement ressentit. Finalement, il consentit à penser que son petit garçon devait choisir lui-même sa voix et ses fréquentations, et qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, tant que ça lui plaisait et qu'il le voyait heureux et paisible - ce qui semblait être le cas.

Il dodelina alors de la tête sans rien dire toutefois. Il chercha ses mots pendant un instant puis serra la main de son fils dans la sienne :

_Je ne vais évidemment pas te chasser de chez toi, Ichigo. Tes sœurs m'en voudraient et puis... je ne peux pas faire ça. Grâce à toi et à l'argent que tu nous as envoyés, j'ai réussi à payer cet appartement, ce loyer et de quoi vivre raisonnablement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte de me faire entretenir par mon propre fils...

_Ce n'est rien, papa. Je peux bien faire ça, non? Quel fils serais-je si je n'étais pas capable d'aider ma famille à s'en sortir?

Isshin acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_Merci. Cependant, comme tu l'as dit, ma haine pour cet homme ne changera pas, reprit-il. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas le faire participer aux repas familiaux. Il peut dormir, manger ici et même faire tout ce qu'il souhaite, mais je ne veux pas qu'il perturbe notre vie de famille.

_C'est entendu, acquiesça le jeune homme. Il prendra ses repas à part et évitera d'être présent lorsque nous sommes réunis. Je saurais le raisonner.

_Si nous sommes d'accord, tout va bien.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, et il sembla au plus jeune que la tendresse paternelle était de retour dans les yeux d'Isshin. Il avait cette lumière tendre que d'habitude il réservait seulement à Yuzu lorsqu'elle pleurait, pour la consoler.

Il était rare de voir Kurosaki Isshin ainsi. C'était peut-être un mal pour un bien finalement toute cette histoire, pensa Ichigo en se remémorant les mots de son père.

Si tout ce qu'il avait vécu, jusqu'à son entrée dans l'Espada, lui permettait maintenant de se rapprocher de son père comme jamais auparavant, alors il était prêt à revivre ces horreurs un millier de fois!

_Je ferais bien d'aller voir ce que devient Grimmjow... J'espère qu'il n'est pas parti.

Le roux lâcha la main de son père et fit un pas en arrière :

_Se comporte-t-il bien avec toi? Demanda inopinément le paternel quelque peu inquiet.

_Il... ça peut aller, avoua le jeune homme avec un sourire. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui le mène à la baguette!

Isshin étira un sourire plus large et beaucoup plus sincère :

_Oï! Ne me dis pas quel genre de relation vous avez, je t'en prie!

Ichigo eut un petit rire plus joyeux lui aussi :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, rien d'extraordinaire non plus.

_Pourtant, dès que tu parles de lui, je vois bien tes yeux changer. On dirait moi lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère...

L'orangé sourit plus timidement, s'amusant à penser que, en effet, n'importe qui pouvait aisément voir qu'il était amoureux de Grimmjow.

_Et en plus tu rougis..., continua Isshin d'un air moqueur.

_C'est ça ouais! Je reviens!

Le jeune homme, dont les joues commençaient à rosir plus que de raison, tourna les talons rapidement pour échapper au regard scrutateur de son père.

Qui aurait pu dire que Kurosaki Isshin était d'une telle tolérance? Il l'aurait plutôt vu lui sortir un très long monologue sur les relations homosexuelles anormales et compagnie, un peu comme ces personnes étroites d'esprit...

Mais au contraire, il était maintenant fier d'avoir pu découvrir son père ainsi. Et il comprit en fin de compte que son père était encore une bien meilleure personne qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il descendit les étages de l'immeuble, le cœur un peu plus léger et le visage moins contracté pour se retrouver bientôt dehors. Le vent frais matinal - qu'il n'avait plus apprécié depuis si longtemps - lui donna un grand frisson - et un grand courage. Il enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps et inspira profondément l'air de son pays natal en parcourant des yeux la rue déserte.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, une silhouette courbée était assise sur un banc, une cigarette à la main :

_Tsss... Et voilà, il recommence à cloper, marmonna-t-il en s'engageant sur le passage piétons.

Il traversa la rue en petites foulées et prit son amant par surprise : il entoura son cou de ses bras et serra sa joue contre la sienne.

_Oï! T'veux m'faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi? Demanda Grimmjow en lui jetant un œil étonné.

Ichigo se remémora alors qu'il était censé faire la tête à cet imbécile de sexta, et que celui-ci avait pratiquement rompu avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas lui pardonner tout de suite, mais il venait de comprendre qu'en réalité, en son for intérieur, il lui avait déjà tout pardonné et qu'il ne pouvait réfréner ses gestes. Kurosaki défiait quiconque de vivre avec cet homme et de ne pas le toucher! C'était impossible!

_Nan... Juste te faire un câlin. Mais... ça veut pas dire que tout est réglé entre nous, hein?

_Mph... Ça s'est bien passé là-haut?

Kurosaki desserra son étreinte et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc de bois :

_Si tu jettes cette cigarette je veux bien t'expliquer, mais pas avant.

Un sourcil bleu s'éleva, puis une cigarette fut jetée sur le bitume.

_Je préférerais te tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que de te voir ruiner ta santé avec ces saletés, marmonna le rouquin en se tortillant pour s'asseoir en tailleur.

Jaggerjack soupira et garda le silence – ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui...

_Papa accepte que tu restes dormir à la maison, que tu prennes tes repas à la maison. Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne faisait plus partie du Gotei. A la mort de ma mère, on l'a laissé quitter l'organisation, tu n'as pas à savoir plus que cela.

Grimmjow acquiesça en se pinçant les lèvres.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il t'aime... D'ailleurs je te conseille de l'éviter le plus possible, d'accord?

_Ça m'va.

Une main chaude se posa sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Ichigo ne broncha pas d'un cil mais ne sembla pas apprécier le geste pour autant :

_Et... qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'nous maint'nant? Questionna le bleuté.

_Comment ça « nous »? demanda-t-il en tournant des yeux inquiets dans sa direction.

_Bah...

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà pardonné, Grimmjow. Au fond de moi, je suis incapable de t'en vouloir, parce que je t'aime trop pour ça, tu comprends?

Le turquoise fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit plus compliqué. Mais finalement, la chose s'était réglée en deux coups de cuillère à pot...

_Mais à partir de maintenant, il va falloir que tu me gagnes!

Ou pas...

_Quoi?! Cracha-t-il en pétrissant la cuisse du roux si fort qu'il en gémit de douleur.

_Tu ne pourras avoir mon corps que si tu me dis enfin ce que tu ressens pour moi...

_Qu'est-ce que...?

_Sinon, tu te contenteras des bisous, c'est compris?

Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Ichigo écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec violence :

_Seulement ça! Lui répéta-t-il. Tu as compris?

Les yeux ambrés le sondèrent avec intérêt mais le turquoise se contenta de le tourner en dérision :

_Comme si tu pouvais p'tet' entrer en abstinence sexuelle de moi!

Kurosaki haussa les sourcils. _Entrer en abstinence sexuelle de lui_? C'était français ça au moins?

_Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable? questionna-t-il alors en se redressant fièrement.

_Nan!

_Bien. Dans ce cas, nous verrons bien qui pètera un câble avant l'autre. Et bien sûr, pas de plaisir solitaire...

Sur ces mots, le rouquin se releva et traversa la rue pour se diriger à nouveau vers l'immeuble.

Jaggerjack resta un instant sonné par le marché qu'il venait de se voir proposer. En fait pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'un marché mais plutôt d'un véritable sacrifice! Pas de plaisir charnel et pas de plaisir solitaire?

Mais c'était avec le Diable en personne qu'il venait de discuter ou quoi?! Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Ichigo venait de lui poser un ultimatum!

_Hé!!! Attends!!!

Il rattrapa son amant dans la cage d'escaliers, aussi vite qu'il le put, son cœur prêt à exploser sous l'impact de la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser passer une telle chose... Plus de sexe? Et puis quoi encore?!

Il se planta devant le jeune roux, lui barrant alors la route :

_T'es... t'es pas sérieux, hein? Comment veux-tu que je survive si... si j'peux pas m'soulager? Murmura-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel :

_Tu n'es pas un animal, Grimmjow. Tu peux faire sans.

_Mais... mais non! Bien sûr que non!!! Je suis un ANIMAL!

Le roux soupira et le dépassa pour monter quelques marches. Grimmjow, toujours aussi sonné grimpait les escaliers à ses côtés, tentant de trouver une échappatoire à sa sanction :

_Mais... c'est pas du jeu! Protesta-t-il. Et toi alors? Tu crois p'tet que tu peux faire tout c'que tu veux et m'imposer des trucs? C'est moi qui domine par ici que j'sache!

Les yeux ambrés le fusillèrent et la voix monotone de l'orangé s'éleva à nouveau :

_Ce n'est pas parce qu'on domine au lit qu'on domine dans le couple Grimmjow. Nom d'un chien, tu ne savais même pas ce genre de choses?

_Parce que t'crois p'tet que c'est toi qui va contrôler tout ça, hein? Laisse-moi rire!

Ichigo arriva enfin face à la porte de l'appartement de son père - pour la seconde fois en peu de temps - et posa sa main sur la poignée :

_Je ne contrôle peut-être pas tout mais... à ce que je sache, c'est toi qui est en train de me courir après et pas l'inverse!

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte, laissant son amant en plein milieu du couloir comme une vieille chaussette. La vieille chaussette en question sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher brutalement. Il venait de lui clouer le bec, là? Il venait de... ? Il venait de le mettre hors jeu par K.O!

_Rira bien qui rira l'dernier, Kurosaki! ricana-t-il en se frottant les mains sournoisement.

*** * ***

_Ne me dis pas que tu fais encore la tête?

_J'te cause p'us!

Grimmjow était assis en tailleur sur le lit de la chambre d'amis, les bras croisés et les yeux semblables à ceux d'un cocker battu. Son front était crispé et Ichigo le trouva beaucoup plus mignon ainsi, découvrant enfin que cet homme qu'il avait toujours pensé de glace éprouvait de la colère à sa décision.

_T'es trop mignon..., couina-t-il en caressant les cheveux bleus comme on caresserait un chien.

_Tsss...

Grimmjow détourna la tête vivement et ne chercha même pas à discuter.

Ichigo venait de terminer de déjeuner avec sa famille et avait ramené une assiette bien garnie au nouvel habitant. Une assiette qui – une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné – se trouva être complètement vide...

_Plutôt que de te laisser mourir de faim, dis-moi si tu as faim, d'accord? J'irai te chercher quelque chose. Papa s'en fiche tant qu'il ne te croise pas dans la cuisine ou le salon.

Mais Jaggerjack s'obstinait. Il gardait le silence, lui qui avait toujours été grande gueule! Le roux se rendit compte à quel point cet homme était têtu. Une belle de tête de mule en somme! Mais il aimait ça! Il préférait les personnes qui avaient du caractère plutôt que celles qui obéissaient à tout ce qu'ils entendaient. En fait, il était un peu comme cela lorsqu'il avait commencé au Kurenai club; il était naïf et se laissait mener par le bout du nez. Voilà pourquoi il détestait cette partie de lui, il détestait cette facette de sa personnalité.

Mais il en était reconnaissant à Grimmjow pour l'avoir fait changer.

_Bien... Puisque tu ne comptes pas me faire la conversation, je vais la faire tout seul...

Il ouvrit le placard de la petite chambre et en sortit un vieux tee-shirt lui appartenant, ainsi qu'un vieux jean troué.

_Puisque ta rencontre officielle avec le Gotei a lieu demain, j'imagine que tu veux aller repérer les lieux ou quelque chose du genre? A moins que le lieu de rendez-vous soit le Kurenai club?

Pas de réponse...

Ichigo soupira et retira son tee-shirt pour se changer. Il attrapa le morceau de tissu puis finalement, le reposa là où il était, s'attaquant à son pantalon. Si Grimmjow le voyait nu, il se décongèlerait peut-être...

_Je veux t'accompagner pour repérer les lieux, même s'il s'agit du Kurenai club. Après tout, c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré non. Vois ça comme un pèlerinage...

Il se débarrassa de son caleçon et se retourna tout à coup en direction de son amant.

_Euh... Grimm... Ça va?

L'homme était devenu complètement rouge. Un rouge particulièrement prononcé - presque inquiétant - et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

Ichigo arbora un air inquiet, et l'observa avec curiosité : il avait l'air prêt à exploser... Il retenait sa respiration ou quoi?

_Grimm?

Il appuya sur l'une de ses joues gonflées et la seconde suivante se retrouva coincé entre le corps de Jaggerjack et le matelas.

_Pourra pas m'échapper cette fois!!!

_Ah, arrête!!! T'as fait ça pour me piéger!!!

_Te trimballe pas à poils d'vant moi, tu veux mourir?!!

_Ne crie pas si fort... Mmm...

La bouche de Grimmjow l'empêcha de parler. Il voulut protester, lui rappeler leur « accord », qu'il devait dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui avant d'aller plus loin, mais... son partenaire l'en empêchait. Et voilà, il était tombé dans un piège, Jaggerjack avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus... Il n'arrivait pas à le croire!

Lorsque enfin, le bleu le laissa respirer, il put parler :

_Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement...

_Faut qu'j'dise c'que j'ressens? Même si tu m'fais vraiment chier, j'ai envie d'toi, bébé. J'veux t'faire l'amour et m'en tape de c'que t'penses! J'sais qu't'en a envie aussi...

Ichigo reprit sa respiration et étira un sourire sadique :

_Espèce d'enfoiré...

Il plaqua une main derrière sa nuque et attira rapidement le visage de son amant à lui. Il dévora littéralement sa bouche, laissant sa langue jouer avec la sienne encore et encore. Ces baisers qu'il avait toujours appréciés, il les appréciait d'autant plus qu'il connaissait la bouche de cet homme par coeur. La caresse de ses lèvres de velours sur les siennes valait bien plus à ses yeux que la plus onéreuse des soies. Tout comme le velouté de sa peau était la chose la plus appréciable qu'il avait expérimentée sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Le corps entier de Grimmjow avait une valeur inestimable. De la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses pieds. Ce qui faisait sa valeur et sa qualité était sa rareté et sa beauté. Les cicatrices qui rythmaient le chemin de ses doigts sur la peau douce faisaient partie du paysage. Elles ne donnaient que plus de valeur à ce corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

Si Ichigo avait pu définir concrètement le corps de son amant il l'aurait désigné par les deux mots suivants : "œuvre d'art".

Il lui sembla ensuite que la chaleur qui lui empourprait les joues était bien plus vive et plus étourdissante que toutes celles qu'il avait ressenties auparavant.

Certes, il avait toujours été incroyablement excité à chaque fois que Grimmjow lui faisait l'amour mais cette fois-ci, la mise en place de sa « condition » pour qu'il puisse le prendre à nouveau, avait été comme instaurer un jeu. Et bien évidemment, l'excitation qui en ressortait était bien plus appréciable encore. C'était pimenter encore un peu plus leur relation...

Ichigo n'était pas bête. Il savait que Grimmjow ne lui avait pas dit « je t'aime » ce qui était la condition exigée pour coucher avec lui à nouveau. Mais en baissant les bras, en laissant Grimmjow gagner sur son marché, il le laissait penser qu'il était à nouveau celui qui dominait.

Et à vrai dire, laisser le sexta Espada dominer au lit était tellement jouissif... Il s'en délecterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et puis, laisser penser Grimmjow qu'il avait gagné était aussi un moyen de revenir à la charge plus tard. Car l'orangé n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber aussi facilement, il voulait qu'enfin son amant lui avoue ses sentiments. Et il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour ça :

_La porte est fermée à clefs hein? S'enquit le sexta en débouclant sa ceinture.

_Ouais... Et tout le monde est dans le salon... regardent la télé, mais faut pas faire de bruits...

_Ça c'est à toi d't'en charger. Tu gémis t'jours comme une gonzesse...

_Pourtant ça t'plait, hein?

Le bleuté fondit à nouveau sur lui, le pantalon aux genoux et le sous-vêtement rapidement au même endroit.

Même s'ils l'avaient fait un nombre incalculable de fois, il y avait quelque chose dans la friction de leurs deux corps qui rendait le tout jouissif à chaque fois. L'habitude, la routine dans l'acte n'avait jamais été ressentit par aucun des deux amants. A chaque fois, c'était comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Même si l'un comme l'autre se connaissaient par cœur.

Ichigo connaissait les points sensibles de son amant et Grimmjow également.

Mais la passion dans leurs mouvements était à chaque fois si intense et si différente, qu'ils en appréciaient la volupté comme la première fois. Ce n'était pas pour rien si Grimmjow clamait à tord et à travers que leur toute première fois ensemble avait été celle qu'il avait préférée! C'était bien parce qu'il avait ressentit quelque chose de bien plus fort que celles qui avaient eu lieu ensuite, ce qui prouvait à quel point l'arrivée du roux avait été un bouleversement dans sa vie.

Ichigo s'arqua alors que le bleuté enserra entre ses dents l'un de ses mamelons roses. S'attaquer à ce point hautement sensible chez le roux annonçait que ce qu'il y avait en dessous allait répondre du tac au tac. Grimmjow aimait faire ça dès le début de leurs étreintes, car il aimait voir Ichigo excité avant que lui ne le soit... Le plaisir du dominant.

_Oh... déjà? Demanda Jaggerjack en laissant sa main deviner le degré d'érection de son amant.

_J'avais trop envie aussi...., gémit l'autre en se tortillant entre les draps.

_T'vois comme t'es, j'le savais! Tu préfères t'interdire des trucs pour m'faire chier, plutôt qu'avouer qu'ça t'manque quand même! Tu t'serais même pas soulagé si j't'avais pas sauté d'ssus?

_Ça va pas, nan? Répliqua-t-il en redressant le visage tout en le fusillant du regard. Rien que de sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux, je suis en sudation total! J'aurais trouvé un moyen de faire ça discret...

_Oh le vilain...

Grimmjow reprit alors des caresses plus poussées qui empêchèrent le plus jeune de répliquer.

Ichigo écarta les jambes et offrit son corps aux mains expertes de son amant. Il se laissa aller un instant, oubliant par là même qu'il avait refusé de s'offrir à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments.

Le torse de Grimmjow se frottait avec délectation contre le sien, laissant la chaleur monter encore un peu plus. La bouche du bleuté courait dans le cou fin du roux, lui arrachant des gémissements impromptues.

Sa main chemina jusqu'au membre volumineux de Jaggerjack et y entama des mouvements fluides qui le firent frémir. Le turquoise en fit tout autant, enfermant entre sa paume, le sommet humide de la virilité de Kurosaki.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes n'échangèrent que des baisers brûlants. Aucun bruit ne laissait présager ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Pourtant, les deux corps nus allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, étendues sans la moindre pudeur ne pouvaient tromper personne. Chacun avait une main perdue entre les jambes de son voisin, caressant ci et là ce qui lui plaisait et ce qui plaisait au receveur.

Jaggerjack cassa le baiser qui durait depuis un petit moment et baissa ses yeux jusqu'au membre d'Ichigo qu'il ne tenait plus en main. En effet, sa main caressa longuement les bourses de son amant, massant délicatement la surface entre son anneau de chair et ses testicules. Un point qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir le roux.

_Fais-le encore..., chuchota l'orangé au creux de son oreille.

Grimmjow étira un sourire sadique, bien décidé à.... ne pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Ses doigts passèrent donc plus bas, caressant l'entrée du jeune homme avec envie, dans un grognement mécontent de son partenaire. Puis, ses doigts massèrent à nouveau la zone qu'Ichigo semblait apprécier.

L'orangé s'activa donc à en faire de même pour le bleuté. Et le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Grimmjow se déversa sur son bas-ventre dans un cri muet qu'il étouffa dans la bouche de son amant. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un visage ravie :

_C'est bien la première fois que tu jouis avant moi, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme. Ça n'annonce pas comme un revirement de situation, tout ça?

Le bleuté étira un sourire sadique tout contre sa bouche chaude et marmonna :

_T'veux essayer?

Mais en guise de réponse, le roux se contenta de prendre ses poignets entre ses mains et de maintenir son amant contre le matelas, tout en le chevauchant pour le dominer.

_Oh... on dirait qu'j'me fais dominer, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire lubrique. J'm'avoue vaincu...

_Arrête de tourner en rond, Grimmjow. Tu sais que tu m'aimes... Il ne peut pas en être autrement.

_Bah alors si tu l'sais, pourquoi tu m'fais chier comme ça?

_Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire!

Et voilà, c'était repartit! Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, sentant l'exaspération pointer le bout de son nez avec cette histoire. Si Ichigo n'avait pas été Ichigo, cela aurait fait belle lurette qu'il aurait renvoyé ce gamin chez sa mère!

_Il ne se passera rien de plus entre nous si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens! S'il te plait, Grimm, tu sais à quel point c'est important pour moi...

Jaggerjack soupira et libéra l'un de ses poignets prisonnier de la main de son amant. Il la posa sur sa joue qu'il caressa avec affection :

_Tu t'fais du mal avec ça, murmura-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Alors dis-le!

Mais Grimmjow détourna le regard et le roux tomba sur le matelas dans un choc sourd.

_Dès fois je te déteste..., marmonna-t-il en ramenant le drap sur lui. Mais je t'aime comme un fou...

_Tu t'compliques tellement la vie pour rien, bébé...

Grimmjow vint coller son corps contre le sien et perçut un semblant de sourire chez son voisin :

_Je sais... C'est ta faute, égoïste!

_Allez tourne-toi, ça devient bleu là en bas...

Le bleuté l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit se positionner sur le dos pour pouvoir aussitôt avoir accès à son membre.

Ichigo se pinça les lèvres. Avec cette discussion, il n'avait en effet pas jouit et tout son corps commençait à surchauffer, et en particulier son membre qui lui faisait un mal fou...

Le sexta le prit tout de suite en bouche et s'appliqua quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Ichigo ne se déverse dans sa bouche, enserrant un oreiller entre ses dents.

_Ah... Grimm..., gémit-il, redescendant lentement de son extase.

_J'sais, répondit-il en reprenant sa place sous le drap. J'suis bon à ça.

_C'est vrai tu es bon, avoua-t-il avec un sourire encore béat.

Ils échangèrent un baiser plus tendre et le roux posa sa joue contre le torse chaud de Grimmjow, il se sentait un peu dans les vapes et n'était pas contre une petite sieste.

_Je t'aime, dit-il alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Et même si tu ne me le dis pas, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te le dire des millions de fois, tu sais?

_Quand t'as une idée en tête, tu l'as pas ailleurs toi...

_Tu l'as dit bouffie!

Grimmjow ricana un moment puis se rendit compte que l'orangé s'était endormit dans ses bras. Il l'observa un long moment, avec une mine un peu trop attendrit à son goût.

Puis, il secoua violemment la tête et soupira tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons. Il braqua ses yeux au niveau de la pointe des cheveux de son amant et sa vision fut envahie par l'orange de sa chevelure. Une seule et unique couleur se reflétait dans ses yeux et il sut que c'était la couleur qu'avait pris son cœur....

_Idiot..., souffla-t-il. J'me demande c'qui changerait si j'te disais ces merdes là...

Il sourit plus tendrement – si c'était possible – et ferma les yeux enfin :

_Je t'aime, bougre d'âne!

Le silence qui suivit ses mots conforta le bleuté; au moins Ichigo était bel et bien endormi et n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Quel soulagement!

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer lui aussi par la respiration de son amant. S'avouer vaincu n'était définitivement pas la tasse de thé du sexta Espada, alors si en plus, Ichigo l'avait su, il aurait certainement mis des siècles à s'en remettre.

Un premier ronflement sonore cassa le paisible calme de la chambre rudimentaire de Kurosaki. C'est à cet instant qu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'était nullement endormi et avait ainsi profité de la déclaration de son cher et tendre. Un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il se blottit un peu plus contre le corps chaud. Cette après-midi là, il s'endormit bien plus paisiblement encore dans les bras de son amant. La plus douce des siestes de sa vie, très certainement.

Connaître maintenant les vrais sentiments de Grimmjow était comme un trésor inestimable qu'il voulait conserver pour lui-même. Et d'ailleurs, peut-être désirait-il tellement le garder pour lui qu'il ne révèlerait pas à l'intéressé qu'il l'avait entendu... Parce qu'il était certain que, de toute façon, Grimmjow nierait avoir dit ces mots. Ichigo ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui dire qu'il avait entendu, aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés et entendre à nouveau qu'il l'aimait...

Car qui savait ce qui pourrait bien se produire demain? Qui savait ce que Jaggerjack avait encore en tête à propos de tout ça...

Mais le jeune homme s'interdit d'y penser jusqu'au lendemain. Il se contenta de se lover encore plus contre le corps qu'il aimait tant et de profiter de l'odeur de cette peau qui collait sa joue.

_Je t'aime aussi...

* * *


	35. Celui qui détenait le pouvoir

**Ouh... J'ai des gros problèmes de connexion en ce moment. Je viens juste de récupérer ma connexion qui a bugé pendant trois heures -_____- ' Comme d'habitude avec cette box de m****! Enfin voilà, si un jour je disparais du site, c'est que bah... j'aurais plus de connexion. Mais sinon je suis toujours là XD**

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui détenait le pouvoir.

**Pairing** : Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note **: Après celui-ci, il me restera en gros deux ou trois chapitres pour clore l'intrigue (celle de la vengeance de Grimm). Ensuite je vais consacrer deux ou trois chapitres de plus pour conclure sur cette fic. Donc au maximum, il reste six chapitres.

* * *

**Celui qui détenait le pouvoir.**

Le lendemain matin, un tas de cheveux roux se risqua à sortir du tas de couvertures du lit défait, réveillé par un remue-ménage léger. Ichigo bâilla largement et remarqua la silhouette carrée devant lui. Il pencha doucement la tête de côté et marmonna, un œil mis-clos :

_Grimmjow, je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques?

_Bah... J'm'équipe? Répondit le concerné en haussant les épaules.

Kurosaki haussa un sourcil :

_Tu veux prendre un flingue pour ton premier jour au Gotei?!

Le jeune homme se redressa dans le lit tout juste défait par amant. Ce dernier trônait devant le miroir de la pièce, sur son trente-et-un, comme s'il allait visiter la Reine d'Angleterre. Il était bien habillé, il semblait s'être coiffé pour l'occasion et s'était même rasé plus près que d'habitude. Le roux se demanda, pendant un instant, s'il ne rêvait pas :

_Bon sang, marmonna-t-il, rendez-moi mon Gimmjow!

Le bleuté étira un sourire en coin et resserra la cravate autour de son cou. Il s'observa une dernière fois et coinça l'arme qu'il détenait entre sa chemise et sa ceinture de cuir. L'orangé ne manqua aucun de ses mouvements, détaillant chacune de ses parcelles de peau visibles :

_J'ai juste envie de t'attraper par ta cravate et de t'attacher au lit complètement nu! Lâcha-t-il, alors que ses yeux dérivaient sur les fesses musclées de son amant, enserrées dans un pantalon noir impeccable.

_Ça peut s'faire..., ricana Jaggerjack.

Il grimpa sur le lit et avança en direction du jeune homme, un regard lubrique à l'appui. Ichigo laissa échapper un rire et tomba de nouveau allongé sur le matelas, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

Il attrapa Grimmjow par sa cravate et attira son visage à lui :

_Rappelle-moi de te demander de me faire l'amour en costard, murmura-t-il.

_On peut l'faire tout de suite, répondit l'autre en approchant sa bouche de la sienne.

Mais un doigt lui fit barrage.

Kurosaki l'empêcha d'atteindre ses lèvres pour un baiser. Il avait bien évidemment toujours en tête la déclaration de son amant - même si elle avait été faite à un moment ou il n'aurait pas dû écouter - et il ne comptait pas l'oublier de si tôt. Cependant, il voulait maintenant pousser le bleuté à lui en faire part, les yeux dans les yeux :

_Tu connais le mot de passe, chuchota-t-il en laissant une main caresser le dos de l'Espada.

_Oh bon sang... T'en démordras pas, hein? T'es têtu, j'y crois pas!

Grimmjow arracha de sa main la cravate que le roux tenait, et descendit du lit rapidement. Il se planta à nouveau devant le miroir et l'autre se redressa, l'air mécontent :

_Moi têtu? Demanda-t-il. C'est l'hôpital qui s'fout de la charité!

_Qui se monte la tête avec c'te histore de sentiments, hein?

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire :

_En parlant de tête de mule et de se monter la tête mon amour, tu vas me faire croire que tu as déjà oublié ton histoire de vengeance peut-être?

Jaggerjack s'immobilisa face à son reflet. Et ce n'était certainement pas l'utilisation du surnom affectif « mon amour » qui l'avait fait réagir. Il baissa les yeux pour observer le reflet de son jeune amant dans la surface brillante. Celui-ci arborait un air vainqueur, heureux d'avoir enfin attiré l'attention du bleuté :

_Tu n'en démords pas non plus de cette putain de vengeance, Grimmjow! Reprit-il. Pourquoi devrais-je démordre de mes convictions, alors que toi ne semble pas prêt à le faire, hein?

Les épaules du bleuté s'affaissèrent dans un souffle. Il savait de toute façon que cette discussion reviendrait sur le tapis tôt ou tard. Il savait également que Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile. Et même s'il l'avait considéré comme tel lors de leur première rencontre au Kurenai club, aujourd'hui c'était différent.

Le roux s'extirpa enfin des couvertures, s'asseyant sur le rebords du lit, ses pieds nus touchant le sol glacé. Il observa un instant Grimmjow replier ses affaires de la veille sur la chaise prévue à cet effet.

_Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas? Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ce n'est pas comme si en tuant ce type, ça fera revenir ton ex...

Mais Jaggerjack garda le silence. Le roux baissa les yeux sur ses genoux nus. Il remarqua alors qu'il était toujours entièrement nu et un frisson parcourut son échine. Cependant, cela ne perturba pas ses pensées et il enchaîna :

_Parfois je ne te comprends pas. Je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur tout ça, mais je te connais trop mal sans doute.

_C'est pas ça...

Grimmjow se tourna vers lui et se gratta le crâne un instant. La grimace qu'il étira prouvait qu'il allait avoir toute la peine du monde à lui faire part de ses sentiments. Et Ichigo savait combien cet homme avait du mal à les exprimer.

Le bleu avança jusqu'au lit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, surplombant son visage :

_Si j'compte faire ça, c'est pour nous...

_Arrête de vouloir me faire avaler n'importe quoi! Répliqua l'autre, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

_Tu comprends pas, Ichi. Cette vengeance a animé ma vie pendant tellement d'temps! Si j'abandonne maint'nant j'resterai focalisé sur ça toute ma vie!

_C'est faux...

_Bien sûr que non! Répliqua-t-il en appliquant une pression sur ses épaules. Tuer Kuchiki c'est l'seul moyen de tirer un trait là d'ssus, sur tout ça. Là seul'ment tu sauras que j'suis à toi et à toi seul!

Jaggerjack avait plissé les yeux de toutes ses forces. Avouer qu'il lui appartiendrait pour de bon après avoir tué Kuchiki était se prouver qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

Grimmjow aurait toujours cette fierté qu'il s'interdisait d'abandonner.

_ Mais pour l'instant, tant qu'je l'ai pas tué, j'suis pas tranquille, tu vois? J'ai l'impression d'pas avoir fait c'que j'devais faire!

Ichigo dodelina de la tête et haussa les épaules :

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Grimmjow? Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à t'en faire démordre de cette vengeance, tu es bien trop têtu. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Le sexta ferma les yeux un instant, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait convaincre Ichigo lui non plus. Et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait se débarrasser rapidement de Kuchiki pour enfin se libérer de cet étau qui l'emprisonnait depuis des années déjà.

Malgré le fait qu'il voulait réussir à s'intégrer dans ce maudit Gotei, dans le but - toujours unique évidemment – d'atteindre Kuchiki, il savait que la volonté ne suffirait pas. En effet, on n déjouait pas la vigilance du Gotei aussi facilement et il savait ces bougres de capitaines, fichtrement bien préparés!

Cependant, grâce à Ichigo et à son arrivée ici, il avait rajouté une nouvelle corde à son arc. Autrement dit, il pouvait aller pêcher des informations là où il ne l'aurait jamais cru :

_Il faut d'mander conseil à ton père...

Les yeux ambrés le fusillèrent tout à coup :

_Je t'interdis de demander quoique ce soit à mon père! Ragea le jeune homme en pointant un doigt sur lui.

_C'est l'seul qui...

_Et puis... ton rendez-vous avec le Gotei est bientôt, le coupa-t-il. Tu as encore combien de temps?

_Une heure et d'mie...

Ichigo acquiesça et s'habilla rapidement. Puis, il ouvrit la porte de la pièce :

_Viens, on va acheter un truc à manger à l'épicerie du coin...

Était-ce une impression ou le rouquin venait de chasser d'un revers de main le sujet de son père en moins de deux secondes?

Grimmjow comprit alors que son amant était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'entendre son père lui donner des conseils sur le Gotei. Il était mal à l'aise avec l'idée du Gotei en elle-même, pensa-t-il alors. C'était normal, après être passé par tout ce qu'il avait vécu... Mais savoir que son propre père en avait fait partie était encore plus gênant.

Quelque part, il comprenait les réticences d'Ichigo.

_Je crève d'faim!

_Je le savais! lança le roux avec un large sourire.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre et empruntèrent le couloir de l'appartement vide. Les sœurs du roux étaient déjà parties à l'école et seul Isshin se trouvait à l'intérieur. Mais ils ne le rencontrèrent pas. Tout du moins ils l'avaient espéré...

_Attendez une seconde!

Le couple stoppa sa marche, face à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir que Isshin leur était tombé dessus.

Le fils Kurosaki soupira d'exaspération. Ce qu'il voulait éviter s'était produit.

_Papa...., maugréa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il redoutait que son père se dispute avec Grimmjow ou bien lui fasse des reproches, ou encore ne mette sur le tapis cette vieille histoire qu'ils avaient en commun. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, et de plus, Ichigo ne voulait pas entendre tout ça!

_Je sais que vous avez sans doute beaucoup à faire, reprit le paternel, mais je veux pouvoir dire quelques mots à Grimmjow...

_Papa!

_Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il, je ne vais pas le maudire, ni l'insulter, encore moins lui faire de mal.

_Vous croyez qu'vous y arriveriez?! Grogna le sexta en faisant un pas vers lui.

L'ambiance changea radicalement.

L'atmosphère devint tout à coup électrique et le paternel échangea un regard foudroyant avec l'amant de son fils. Mais le jeune orangé s'empressa de se placer entre eux pour calmer le jeu. Il prit le bras de son amant dans sa main et le serra :

_Grimm... c'est mon père, alors... s'il te plait! Prévint-il tout en se tournant vers Isshin. Papa, tu sais que rien de ce que tu pourras dire me fera changer d'avis sur Grimmjow!

_Je sais ça, fils, répondit l'ex-capitaine avec un hochement de tête. Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je tiens seulement à dire à Grimmjow que... que je me suis fourvoyé. En réalité, Ichigo a raison sur toute la ligne.

Le bleuté observa gravement le visage de son hôte et leurs regards s'attachèrent pendant un long moment :

_Je crois que... inconsciemment j'ai développé une haine envers vous parce que vous faites partie de l'Espada. L'homme que vous avez tué, je ne le connaissais pas plus que cela. A ce moment là, j'avais déjà abandonné mes fonctions de capitaine depuis quelque temps. On m'avait demandé de revenir sur une affaire qui avait toujours été dans mes cordes. C'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvé là ce jour-là. Ce que vous avez vu sur mon bras n'était pas l'insigne de capitaine mais l'insigne de « remplaçant ». J'avais été appelé pour remplacer le capitaine qui a pris ma suite, car ce dernier ne voulait pas se rendre sur le terrain.

Isshin croisa ses bras gravement sur sa poitrine, s'assurant que les deux hommes face à lui l'écoutaient. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, ne désirant en rien entendre les confessions de son père sur sa vie secrète au Gotei.

Grimmjow lui, au contraire, était suspendu à ses lèvres :

_ Mais au Gotei, on nous apprend à détester tout ce qui vient des forces politiques, reprit-il en soupirant. Ichigo a raison : la haine Gotei-Espada n'a que trop duré. Je ne devrais pas laisser mes activités passées influencer mon jugement. Je suis navré de vous avoir jugé sur des préceptes que le Gotei m'a appris, Grimmjow. Prenez soin de mon fils, comme je l'ai fait, je vous le demande.

Ichigo crut un instant que son père allait s'incliner devant son amant, pour une demande plus en règle. C'était comme voir un père donner sa fille en mariage. C'était.... beaucoup trop étrange.

Un silence s'installa. C'était même pire qu'un silence, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Grimmjow resta immobile un temps record, parfaitement calme et Ichigo remarqua son profil quelque peu tourmenté. Il était rare de voir Grimmjow Jaggerjack dans un état de calme absolue. Il comprit alors qu'il voulait lui aussi clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toutes :

_J'avais 18 ans quand j'ai tué un mec pour la première fois, expliqua-t-il ses beaux yeux plantés sur le père de son amant. J'étais livré à moi-même dans les quartiers pourris de Wellington. J'm'étais fait accepter dans une bande très connue d'la police. J'ai dû avoir ma première arme quand j'ai eu d'douze piges. Un jour, j'ai pensé que participer à une manif s'rait marrant... J'ai descendu un type c'jour-là. Y m'avait couru après pendant j'sais pas combien d'temps parce que j'étais avec le groupe d'salauds qu'il recherchait...

_C'est exact, acquiesça Kurosaki, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé. Bien entendu, un jeune de 18 ans qui aurait abattu l'un des nôtres... vous imaginez le tollé à la table de réunion! Le capitaine qui m'a remplacé jugeait que... la division serait mal vue. Il n'aime guère que ses hommes passent pour des faibles, aussi a-t-il accusé une autre personne, au casier bien chargé et plus âgé, à votre place.

Un silence suivit. Ichigo prit le bras de son amant et le serra dans sa main de plus belle.

Tuer un homme à 18 ans... Grimmjow avait certainement dû passer deux ou trois ans de plus à Wellington à faire des bêtises, étant donné qu'il n'avait intégré l'Espada qu'à 21 ans. En somme, il n'avait pas eu une adolescence facile. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était forgé une carapace si épaisse, et pourquoi Stark était venu le chercher en prison. D'après ce qu'il savait, tous les Espadas avaient été de grands délinquants dans leur passé.

Ichigo était certainement le seul à faire exception à la règle...

_Cela n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui, reprit Isshin. J'ai oublié cet événement jusqu'à hier... Je me rappelle parfaitement du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus que j'avais vu fuir ce jour-là...

Grimmjow acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête :

_J'me rappelle d'vous aussi. Tss.. Si on m'avait dit qu'vous alliez être le père de... enfin d'Ichi j'aurais pas cru c'te personne!

Isshin soupira. Lui non plus n'y aurait pas cru; que ce gamin dont il se rappelait le regard horrifié à la vue de l'homme qu'il avait tué, serait plus tard un Espada, et qui plus est, la personne qui prendrait soin de son fils...

Les mots qu'Ichigo prononça alors les ramenèrent à la réalité :

_C'est complètement dingue....

Il se serra un peu plus contre son amant et ses pensées s'égarèrent : et si tout cela s'était passé autrement, peut-être ne se seraient-ils jamais rencontrés?

Si Grimmjow avait été attrapé ce jour-là par l'homme qu'il avait tué, où serait-il maintenant? Le roux serait certainement toujours entre les mains du Kurenai club et il n'aurait jamais connu ce qu'il avait avec Jaggerjack aujourd'hui...

Comme quoi, le destin peut changer en un battement de cils.

_J'aimerais vous d'mander quelqu' chose, reprit alors Grimmjow en se redressant face à l'ex-capitaine.

_Grimm...., soupira son amant en guise de reproches.

Mais le bleuté ne sembla pas en tenir compte. Il considéra qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses :

_Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'dire des Kuchiki?

Un silence s'installa à nouveau entre les trois hommes, bien plus lourd cette fois-ci.

Isshin enserra son menton entre ses doigts, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi une telle question?

_Je...

_Grimmjow est seulement une tête de linotte, le coupa alors l'orangé. Il s'est mis en tête qu'il pouvait atteindre Kuchiki Byakuya en claquant des doigts. Je crois qu'il veut savoir s'il est possible d'atteindre cet homme facilement.

Le paternel posa des yeux étonnés sur son fils. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, attendant un éclaircissement sur la situation ou bien une explication, mais rien ne semblait vouloir venir.

Aussi, il décida de ne pas y répondre clairement :

_Tu m'as bien dit que Grimmjow avait été demandé pour un poste de capitaine, Ichigo?

Le fils Kurosaki acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et son père reprit :

_Dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de prendre garde, poursuivit-il. Peu importe ce que vous comptez faire ou qui vous désirez atteindre, j'avoue m'en moquer. Maintenant, mon fils semble beaucoup vous aimer et je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit. Je veux que mon fils reste en sécurité, c'est compris?

Jaggerjack soutint le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis avec fierté :

_J'pense la même chose.

_Bien, nous sommes d'accord.

_J'ai plus deux ans.... marmonna le roux, mal à l'aise.

_Laisse les hommes parler, fils, tu veux?

Ichigo fusilla son père du regard. Et puis encore? Ils le prenaient tous les deux pour un gamin ou quoi?! Il grommela quelques mots peu flatteurs à l'égard de son amant qui comprit clairement que le soir venu, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure...

_Le Gotei n'est pas le genre d'organisation à faire dans la dentelle, vous le savez certainement, je ne vous apprends rien du tout. Leurs actions sont toujours conduites par des objectifs plus ou moins simples à comprendre. Votre entrée chez eux soulève un problème important et que vous devez régler au plus vite : savent-ils que vous êtes toujours un Espada ou non?

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard tendu.

_Justement, papa, on ne le sait pas, répondit le roux. Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils soupçonnent Grimmjow d'en faire toujours partie?

Isshin soupira et se pinça les lèvres :

_Je l'ignore complètement. Cependant, je suis certain d'une chose : ils ont clairement une idée derrière la tête en vous faisant entrer si soudainement l'organisation. Vous pensiez qu'ils vous avaient fait entrer parce que vous étiez un Espada? Je pense qu'ils ont une autre raison bien plus logique et censée.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Même s'il était un Espada qualifié, il s'était plus ou moins demandé pourquoi le Gotei avait toujours insisté – jusqu'à menacer de tuer Ichigo – pour le faire entrer dans leur organisation. Il avait pensé que peut-être une autre raison avait conduit à cette demande. Une raison plus importante que son statut d'Espada même. Et quelque chose dans le regard sombre du père de son amant lui mit la puce à l'oreille, et éveilla sa curiosité en une fraction de seconde :

_J'aimerais savoir c'te raison, marmonna-t-il alors. Ils ont été jusqu'à menacer Ichigo de mort...

Isshin soupira un instant, son visage se contractant alors qu'il réfléchissait à toutes les informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, Ichigo, Muguruma Kensei vous a dit que le Gotei n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à toi, n'est-ce pas?

Le couple acquiesça silencieusement :

_Mmm... Seulement, je pense qu'il a oublié un petit détail. Je doute fortement que le Gotei puisse mettre de telles menaces à exécution...

_Pourquoi?! Demanda le roux en se penchant vivement en direction de son père.

_Kensei a certes été un capitaine mais il n'a pas été dans les sphères les plus importantes.

Grimmjow fronça violemment les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put demander ce que signifiaient ses paroles, Isshin reprit la parole :

_Venez avec moi...

Le paternel tourna les talons et se dirigea dans le petit salon de l'appartement, sans plus de cérémonie.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regards surpris. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils un peu plus gravement et hésita un instant à faire confiance au père du roux. Peut-être avait-il éveillé sa curiosité mais si les informations qu'il lui fournissait n'en valaient pas la peine, il était prêt à ne plus faire confiance à cet homme.

Ichigo le tira par le bras pour l'inciter à entrer dans le salon avec lui. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux avant l'heure de rendez-vous du bleuté avec le commandant. Ils se doutèrent tous les deux que les informations qu'Isshin s'apprêtait à leur donner valait bien quelques minutes de retard.

_Venez par ici, ordonna-t-il en se munissant d'un album photo qu'il avait trouvé dans le meuble de télévision.

Les deux hommes se placèrent derrière le paternel qui ouvrit alors ce qui semblait être un album vieillit de plusieurs années. La couverture était d'un rouge sang particulièrement prononcé, mais aucune signe distinctif ne semblait l'orner.

La première photographie présentait plusieurs hommes se tenant par les épaules; une photo en noir et blanc sur laquelle Isshin se passa de commentaires.

Il fit défiler les photos devant les yeux des deux autres, ne semblant pas les trouver intéressantes.

Enfin, il s'arrêta à une page où trois hommes posaient sur une photographie en couleur. Ils arboraient tous des kimonos traditionnels et semblaient se trouver sur les lieux d'une cérémonie très importante. Ils portaient en effet des ornements qu'on ne voyait plus que chez les familles les plus nobles du Japon qui respectaient les traditions de leurs ancêtres.

Derrière les trois hommes, un large paravent couleur crème arborait la lettre « K » élégamment dessinée à l'encre de chine noire :

_C'est toi! S'exclama le roux en désignant l'homme au milieu du groupe de trois.

_Oui, c'est moi.

Le roux pencha la tête de côté. Son père semblait extrêmement jeune sur cette photographie!

_J'connais c'type...

Grimmjow désigna l'homme à la gauche d'Isshin. Il avait un visage rayonnant et de longs cheveux bruns.

_Je l'ai déjà vu moi aussi, assura Ichigo, au Kurenai club....

_Kyouraku Shunsui, expliqua alors Isshin. Et de l'autre côté...

Il plaça son doigt sur le dernier homme de la photographie.

L'homme semblait plus âgé qu'eux. Ses cheveux noirs avaient déjà grisés par endroit et son visage était marqué par quelques traits vieillissants :

_Tsss... cet air de famille... Kuchiki, affirma Jaggerjack.

_Kuchiki Ginrei, le grand-père de l'actuel capitaine Byakuya, oui, confirma Isshin. Ceci a été pris alors que nous étions tous les trois fraichement nommés.

Ichigo reporta alors son attention sur l'arrière plan de la photo et ce qui avait attiré son regard tout de suite en y posant les yeux : cet immense « K » derrière les trois hommes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien signifier?

_Kuchiki, Kurosaki, Kyouraku, énuméra l'ex-capitaine. Les trois plus anciennes familles du Gotei, considérées comme noble et dont les décisions ont le double du poids dans les assemblées de l'organisation. Nos trois familles ont dirigé ensemble la plus grande économie souterraine que le monde ait jamais connu. Une association fondé par nos arrières-grand parents...

Isshin fit glisser son doigt sur la lettre qui trônait sur l'image et poussa un soupir douloureux. Visiblement, tout cela ramenait en lui des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublié.

Ichigo comprit alors tous les efforts que cela lui coûtait et il lui en était encore plus reconnaissant.

_Intéressant, très intéressant, marmonna Grimmjow en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_Papa, pourquoi...?

Le roux balaya la photographie de ses yeux à nouveau, Grimmjow en fit de même. Les deux amants étaient quelque peu interpellés. Ichigo ne pouvait pas le croire! Que son père ait fait partie de ce qui semblait être une organisation aussi importante! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer une chose pareille?!

Il tenta de dissimuler son air choqué mais n'y parvint pas. Grimmjow lui glissa un regard tendu pour constater qu'il n'avait pas été trop secoué par la nouvelle.

_Papa, pourquoi tu nous montres ça? Reprit-il avec un peu plus de contenance. Quel rapport avec le fait que Grimmjow devienne un capitaine?

Le paternel se tourna pour observer les visages des deux hommes derrière lui :

_C'est simple, répondit-il. Le Gotei est en train de perdre de sa renommée avec l'affaire Schiffer et Ichimaru...

_Comment sais-tu tout cela?! S'enquit Ichigo.

Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père était au courant de tout ce qu'il avait vécu de l'intérieur! C'était comme découvrir une vérité franchement amer...

_J'ai gardé contact avec un membre du Gotei pendant toutes ces années, expliqua alors Isshin en hochant la tête. Le seul qui ait continué à me soutenir : Urahara Kisuke.

Grimmjow étira une grimace. Rien que le nom de cet énergumène lui donnait envie de vomir! C'était ce type blond qui l'avait sauvé des mains d'Ulquiorra, et encore lui qui avait envoyé cette lettre de menaces...

_J'ai pu donc suivre leurs affaires de loin, reprit-il. Je peux également dire de source certaine que le Gotei est en perte de vitesse. Leurs partenaires commerciaux commencent à chercher ailleurs, ils ne sont plus si respectés...

_Quel rapport avec mon entrée là-d'dans alors? Demanda Grimmjow.

_Justement...

Isshin tapota de la main l'album photo qu'il avait gardé en mains, et prit un air beaucoup plus grave encore :

_Ce n'est pas vous qu'ils veulent faire entrer dans le Gotei...

Il haussa les sourcils et tourna des yeux inquiets en direction de son fils. Ce dernier sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements.

_Qu... quoi?! Demanda-t-il. Moi?!

_Réfléchis Ichigo, s'empressa de reprendre son père. L'influence du Gotei a commencé sa chute depuis que les trois familles nobles ont été séparées. Te faire venir, c'est instaurer à nouveau cette association. Réunir à nouveau les familles Kuchiki, Kurosaki et Kyouraku c'est un pas vers la fortune qu'ils ont connu lorsque j'étais encore capitaine! S'ils m'ont permis de me retirer en toute discrétion il y a des années, c'est parce que je leur avais rapporté des millions de dollars, et pas seulement parce que ta mère venait de mourir! Tu n'as pas idée à quelle point notre association de noms pouvait régner, Ichigo! Ils veulent seulement remettre la main sur ça!

_Mon Dieu...

Le roux prit son visage entre ses mains, une nouvelle fois abattu de se savoir au cœur d'une histoire dont il n'avait pas voulu. Pourquoi devait-il maintenant subir le passé de son propre père? Ce dernier avait quitté lé Gotei alors pourquoi nom d'un chien désirait-il le faire revenir?

_J'savais qu'ils étaient tordus, mais ça dépasse tout! Grogna Grimmjow en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

_Maintenant, je suis presque à 100% certain, qu'ils vont vous demander de faire entrer Ichigo dans l'organisation, peut-être en temps que votre Lieutenant, poursuivit Isshin. Ne leur cédez pas!

_Papa...

Ichigo secoua la tête, en total incompréhension.

_Le Gotei ne s'attendait pas à ce que mon départ fasse chuter leur importance, reprit le paternel. Nous étions les trois seuls, nous ceux qu'on appelait les « trois K » dans les sphères les plus importantes de ce marché, à pouvoir régir l'économie souterraine japonaise.

_Ça veut dire que vous avez un sacré pouvoir sur eux! Lança Grimmjow avec un sourire triomphant.

_Ça explique probablement mon embauche au Kurenai club, trop facile, pensa alors tout haut l'orangé. Aussi... l'intérêt que Schiffer avait pour moi. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait que mon pouvoir, non?

Les sourcils noirs de son père se froncèrent :

_C'est possible en effet... Si notre nom ressurgit à l'assemblée des capitaines – ce qui a certainement dut se produire – tu vas te faire des ennemis très dangereux, Ichigo. Dont celui qui a repris mon poste à la onzième. A mon avis, il risque de ne pas être très content si tu reviens... tu menaces son poste.

_Mais je ne veux pas devenir capitaine!! s'écria-t-il en serrant les poings.

Isshin posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils dans le but de l'apaiser :

_Je le sais parfaitement fils, moi non plus je ne le veux pas. Mais sache que si tu mets un pieds dans le Gotei, ils vont te mettre sous pression pour que tu reprennes la division qui a appartenu à notre famille. Le retour de l'association des trois familles nobles pourrait relancer à lui seul l'intérêt de toute l'économie souterraine japonaise. As-tu seulement idée des répercussions catastrophiques que cela aurait sur l'économie de notre pays?

Le roux tomba lourdement sur le canapé en soupirant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette histoire tournait encore autour de lui. Il venait d'apprendre que lui-même, lui, Ichigo, qui n'était rien de plus qu'un étudiant comme les autres au début de cette histoire, avait un pouvoir incroyable sur cette organisation. C'était comme apprendre qu'il était Dieu en personne!

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Demanda-t-il, découragé.

_Hors de question que tu rent' dans l'Gotei! Prévint Grimmjow en pointant son doigt sur le roux. T'entends?

_Mais...

_Je crois que Grimmjow a raison, le coupa son père. Il serait plus prudent que tu restes à l'écart de ça. Parce qu'une fois que tu auras goûté au pouvoir, tu ne pourras plus t'en sortir. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a désintoxiqué de toute cette histoire. Paix à son âme...

L'orangé se frotta les yeux. Apprendre tout ça de si bon matin... Ça n'allait pas l'aider à digérer! Sa tête semblait sans dessus dessous après toutes ces vérités.

Que faire?

_J'imagine qu'ils vont m'demander si j'ai Ichi sous la main, hein? Reprit alors le sexta en prenant une pause contrariée.

_Bien entendu, répondit Isshin. Dites-leur simplement que Ichigo est avec vous, mais que pour l'instant, il ne souhaite pas entrer dans l'organisation. Vous verrez qu'ils vont certainement se mettre à vous lécher les bottes... Ils ont essayé de me lécher les bottes pour me faire revenir, pendant très longtemps! Je n'ai jamais cédé et lorsque j'ai perdu ma clinique et mon argent, il n'y avait plus personne pour m'aider...

Grimmjow se pourlécha les babines. Si on lui cirait les pompes il allait aimer ça, il allait même adorer ce nouveau job!

_J'arrive pas à croire que ce soit encore moi qu'on veuille dans cette histoire. Pourquoi moi? Gémit Ichigo en secouant la tête.

Grimmjow posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui :

_Je crois que tu as la réponse maint'nant : tu fais partie d'une famille considérée noble du Gotei. Et là, j'pourrais pas t'aider, bébé...

Kurosaki capta le regard inquiet de son amant. Il avait raison. Il avait évidemment raison. Maintenant, tous deux se retrouvaient avec un pouvoir dont ils n'avaient pas conscience entre les mains. Un pouvoir qui pourrait clairement se retourner contre eux. Ils devaient avoir conscience de tout ça dès maintenant. Il ne fallait pas que le roux se brûle les ailes avec ce pouvoir dont il pourrait user avec intelligence... Mais dans l'immédiat, c'était surtout des connaissances de son père dans le domaine dont il avait besoin.

_Papa, j'imagine que s'en prendre à un membre d'une des trois familles nobles du Gotei est répréhensible, n'est-ce pas?

_Oui, évidemment. J'en reviens à votre envie de vous en prendre à Kuchiki, Grimmjow, reprit le paternel. Je vous déconseille de faire une chose pareille. S'en prendre à un membre de la noblesse c'est se voir condamner à mort par le Gotei tout entier. Ils vous pourchasseront sans relâche.

_Même si j'ai un membre de la noblesse de mon côté? Demanda le bleuté en glissant ses yeux sur le roux.

Isshin soupira. Il sembla rester réservé un instant puis avoua :

_Pour que vous puissiez placer votre veto sur une future condamnation, il vous faudrait avoir l'appui de Kyouraku Shunsui. Là, le reste de l'assemblée ne pourrait pas aller contre vous.

_Continuez...

_Il y a une chose que vous venez d'apprendre sur la composition du Gotei : les trois familles nobles ont le double du poids des autres divisions. Autrement dit : la sixième, la huitième et la onzième - avec un Kurosaki à sa tête - ont une influence non négligeable sur le reste de l'assemblée. Tuer un capitaine oui, mais il vous faut avoir le soutient adéquate. Tuer un noble oui, mais assurez-vous d'avoir les capitaines les plus influents dans votre poche.

Grimmjow prit place dans le fauteuil face au paternel, ses yeux rivés sur lui :

_Et c'est qui ceux qui ont le plus d'influence?

_Si vous tuez Kuchiki, assurez-vous seulement d'avoir dans vos filets les capitaines de la quatrième, de la huitième donc et de la treizième. En gros, ils sont ceux qui peuvent influencer sur les autres.

Ichigo poussa un soupir à déchirer l'âme :

_J'ai mal à la tête..., marmonna-t-il. Et pourquoi personne n'a jamais cherché à me faire entrer dans le Gotei, hein? Kuchiki aurait très bien pu m'y faire entrer, il a fait entrer Renji!

_Non, Kuchiki et Kyouraku n'ont aucun intérêt à ce que tu entres dans le Gotei. Désormais, ils sont délivrés de l'association des trois K et mènent leurs business seuls, ils préfèrent travailler ainsi, je pense. Quant aux autres, je pense au contraire que ton embauche au Kurenai club était montée de toutes pièces. Tu m'as dit que Renji t'avait convaincu, non? Dans ce cas, j'imagine que c'est Aizen lui-même qui a dû savoir que Renji te connaissait, l'a embauché dans cette optique puis lui a demandé de te faire venir à un entretien. Là, Aizen t'embauche et te voilà en contact avec le Gotei. J'imagine que ce cher Sosuke voulait t'utiliser pour attirer ceux qui ne lui ciraient pas les bottes dans l'organisation en te montrant à tout va. Si Schiffer n'avait pas mis son grain de sel, Aizen aurait certainement fini par t'avouer tout ce que je viens de dire et t'aurait peut-être placé de force à la tête de la onzième, qui sait?

Ichigo se massa les tempes avec application.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête et remonta son pantalon d'un air déterminé :

_Bien, j'sais c'qui m'reste à faire! Aller prend' mes fonctions, voir comment j'peux buter ce noble de mes deux et m'mettre Kyouraku dans la poche. J'ai déjà fait pire!

Il prit la direction de l'entrée mais Isshin le retint :

_Oh euh... comme je l'ai dit : faites attention au capitaine de la onzième Kenpachi. Il ne va pas être votre ami si vous ramenez un Kurosaki avec vous. Et aussi euh... la capitaine de la quatrième. Elle est très proche de Kyouraku. Oh et le capitaine de la treizième également, sinon il va monter les deux autres contre vous! N'oubliez pas que pour avoir Kyouraku il faut avoir ces deux-là! Oh et... le capitaine de la neuvième aussi qui a évincé Kensei habilement, et aussi Aizen cela va de soit...

Grimmjow fit claquer sa langue contre son palais :

_Ouais en fait tous les capitaines quoi!

_Et leurs Lieutenants, j'ai oublié d'en parler! Rajouta Isshin en étirant un sourire timide.

Le bleuté étira une grimace et fit signe à Ichigo de le suivre jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Ils sortirent tous les deux sur le perron.

La cage d'escaliers vide les accueillit froidement et le roux referma la porte derrière lui. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient maintenant. Grimmjow devait partir tout de suite pour Tokyo, sinon il serait en retard.

_Ton père m'a foutu les j'tons mais m'a aussi bien aidé, soupira le bleuté. J'sais c'qui faut qu'je fasse maint'nant.

_Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein? Pas ton premier jour.

_T'inquiète...

_Je te connais, Grimm.

_Je sais. Parfois même un peu trop.

Le bleuté prit l'orangé dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, profitant de la douce chaleur qu'offrait le corps enserrés dans leurs bras :

_Dis merci à ton père, c'est un chic type.

_Ouais... Fais attention à toi. S'il t'arrive la moindre petite chose, je t'achève, t'as compris?

_Bien, m'dame!

Jaggerjack se sortit de l'étreinte et laissa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Ils échangèrent un sourire léger :

_C'est pas comme si j'étais tout seul non plus, reprit le bleu. J'connais Renji, Kaien, Yumichika... pis Aizen a été mon mec, j'sais comment il fonctionne...

_Oïïïïï!! J'avais oublié que ce type avait aussi posé les mains sur toi! Grommela l'orangé. S'il te touche à nouveau, je lui coupe la tête!!

Jaggerjack étira un large sourire :

_J'aime quand t'es violent, bébé...

Il agrippa voracement son cou et lui donna un nouveau baiser. Et bien qu'il soit encore sous le choc des nouvelles qu'il avait apprises, Ichigo décida de ne pas s'inquiéter outre mesure, et de faire confiance à son amant. Il espérait seulement que tout se passerait bien pour sa première fois au Gotei.

Il se laissa prendre au jeu de la langue de Jaggerjack et profita du baiser qu'il lui donnait. Il le serrait si fort contre lui qu'il eut l'impression que son dos allait se briser. Mais peu importe, c'était Grimmjow. Ça lui était égal la façon dont il l'enserrait dans ses bras, il en était juste infiniment heureux.

La langue du bleuté se retira enfin, et Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration :

_Mph... Ne fais pas de bêtises, répéta-t-il.

_Tu l'as d'jà dit!

_Je sais comme tu peux être bouché, par moment.

Grimmjow laissa un dernier baiser dans ses cheveux et se sépara enfin de lui. Il descendit la première marche puis se tourna à nouveau vers son amant en plantant son index sur lui :

_Quand j'reviendrai, t'auras intérêt à avoir oublié tes stupides idées pourries! Je vais tell'ment t'faire l'amour qu'tu vas r'gretter d'avoir fait c'te abstinence débile!

Kurosaki étira un sourire large :

_Allez, tu vas être en retard...

_Mais ouais! I'll be back!

Et il dévala les marches sans attendre sa réponse. Le jeune homme sourit de plus belle et s'appuya à la rambarde des escaliers en s'y penchant. Il entendait les pas de son amant résonner et monter jusqu'à lui. Il apercevait rapidement un éclair de cheveux bleu, à chaque fois qu'il traversait le palier d'un nouvel étage.

Lorsque enfin, il le vit passer au rez-de-chaussée, il l'interpella.

Grimmjow stoppa sa marche pendant un moment et leva les yeux vers lui. Et alors que trois étages les séparaient, Ichigo captura de ses yeux le sourire que lui lança l'homme qu'il aimait. Il lui décrocha un sourire que l'homme plus bas lui rendit à son tour. Puis, le roux souffla :

_Je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, l'un penché à s'en donner le vertige et l'autre la tête levée à s'en faire mal au cou. C'était comme si pour eux, cet instant avait compté bien plus que n'importe quelle accolade. Pourtant, Grimmjow allait seulement prendre son poste, rien de très « dangereux » au premier abord. Mais tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre leur avait fait comprendre qu'une fois de plus, ils se trouvaient dans une situation compliquée, qui pourrait les séparer plus vite qu'ils ne l'imagineraient.

Les deux hommes en avaient parfaitement conscience et ne désiraient pas voir à nouveau quiconque se mettre en eux, comme avait pu le faire Schiffer ou encore – dans une moindre mesure – Muguruma.

Jaggerjack eut un mouvement de recul qu'il sembla stopper rapidement, comme s'il voulait gravir à nouveau ses marches pour encore une fois l'embrasser. Le roux se mordit la lèvre, s'attendant à ce qu'il le fasse mais finalement, le bleuté se contenta de produire un petit rire charmeur :

_Ouais, souffla-t-il d'un grain de voix qui résonna dans la cage d'escaliers. Moi aussi, bébé...

Et avant que le rouquin n'ait pu comprendre le sens de ses paroles, il avait disparu.

Kurosaki entendit la porte de l'immeuble claquer et abandonna la rambarde à laquelle il s'était accroché.

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur derrière lui et posa ses fesses sur le carrelage gelé.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, un sourire d'une taille immense plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Un _« je t'aime » _hier et un « _moi aussi » _ce matin? Ichigo ne pouvait tout simplement plus refuser à Grimmjow de lui faire l'amour. Il en avait envie maintenant... Et il ne pouvait plus supporter cette idée de le voir entrer le Gotei de cette manière. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une autre solution. Si seulement Grimmjow démordait de cette vengeance. Le rouquin était prêt à tout faire pour qu'il en démorde...

_Reviens vite, mon amour, chuchota-t-il, les yeux levés au plafond.

Pourvu que Grimmjow n'en fasse pas des tonnes et ne se retrouve pas dans une situation compromettante...

* * *

**~ Quelques heures plus tard ~ **

_Et Kurosaki Ichigo?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Il avait à peine mis un pied dans ce bureau que déjà on lui demandait des nouvelles d'Ichi! Il sentit une certaine colère monter en lui...

Face à lui, ce vieux rabougris et sa barbe de six pieds de long. Non mais, il se prenait pour qui celui-là aussi? Pour le Père Noël?

_Ichigo va bien, merci, répondit Jaggerjack feignant de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Yamamoto-Sotaicho marqua une pause, restant immobile sur son siège. Ses petits yeux fixèrent son nouveau capitaine sous ses très longs sourcils blancs. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent, assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas si aisément briser la carapace de leur vis-à-vis.

Yamamoto soupira :

_Je parlais de son implication dans votre nomination, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Grimmjow aimait jouer les ignorants, les abrutis, bref celui qui ne comprenait rien à la situation. Stark lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait une tête d'abruti et que dans ce genre de cas, il était incroyablement réaliste! Alors, autant jouer les imbéciles, il n'avait rien à perdre!

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il était dans ce bâtiment et il commençait sérieusement à suffoquer. Cela faisait aussi deux bonnes heures qu'il poireautait debout devant la porte du vieillard pour enfin réussir à avoir une entrevue. Et lui qui pensait qu'il allait être en retard!

Lorsqu'il était entré dans le bâtiment, il avait trouvé tous les couloirs vides, sans exception. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un château hanté où pas une seule âme ne vivait.

Pourtant, il s'était attendu à croiser rapidement ses collègues capitaines ou alors un lieutenant peut-être...Mais à part le vieux fou et sa barbe digne du livre des records, rien du tout!

Que dalle!

Nada!

Même pas la pointe d'un cheveux de Kuchiki... Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il avait envie de le voir. Juste pour observer l'expression sur son visage. Juste pour observer ses yeux marines, les mêmes qui avaient vu Il Forte pour la dernière fois de sa vie...

_Ichigo est... qu'est-ce qu'vous voulez dire par «_ son implication dans ma nomination_ »? reprit-il alors, en bougeant nerveusement.

_Je tiens à savoir s'il est au courant.

_Tsss... On vit ensemble!

_Où vivez-vous?

_Nan mais ça vous r'garde peut-être?!

L'ambiance déjà quelque peu tendue sembla s'alourdir un peu plus. Cependant, cette conversation démontrait au bleuté un tas de choses.

La première était qu'ils voulaient bien Ichigo, en cela le paternel Kurosaki ne leur avait pas menti. Deuxièmement, comme il l'avait prévu, ils cherchaient à récupérer un Kurosaki dans leurs rangs. Et pour terminer, il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de leur lieu d'habitation, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils ignoraient leur contact avec Isshin.

Cependant, Grimmjow resta sur ses gardes. Cela pouvait simplement être un stratagème du vioque pour le mettre à l'aise et le faire baisser sa garde.

Aussi, il tenta de ne pas agir comme un chien fou et de se rappeler qu'il devait jouer l'Espada qui venait de se faire virer.

_D'solé, marmonna-t-il alors, j'suis un peu nerveux.

_Je répète ma question : où vivez-vous?

S'il lui avouait qu'ils vivaient à Karakura, ils feraient le lien direct avec Isshin. Cependant, s'il répondait qu'ils vivaient ici à Tokyo, ces fumiers chercheraient un moyen de trouver leur adresse et de les surveiller... Enfin au moins, ça leur ferait perdre un peu de temps.

Grimmjow soupira :

_A Tokyo.

_Où?

_Mon appartement évidemment, où v'lez-vous que j'vive?

Tout ce qu'il espérait était que le commandant n'avait pas déjà donné l'ordre de faire surveiller son ancien appartement. Sinon, non seulement son bluff était balayé dans la seconde, mais en plus de cela, ça prouvait qu'ils le surveillaient et donc qu'ils le soupçonnaient toujours d'être en contact avec l'Espada.

_Cet appartement n'était-il pas votre lieu de rassemblement avec l'Espada? Reprit l'homme âgé.

_Ouaip, répondit-il. Enfin, y'avait qu'les membres les mieux placés qui le connaissaient. Maint'nant que j'me suis fait virer, y'a aucune raison qu'ils reviennent me faire chier!

_Même s'ils apprennent que vous faites partie du Gotei 13 désormais?

Grimmjow étira une très légère grimace. Ce vieux l'avait déjà placé sur le banc des accusés et lui faisait son procès! Bon sang, comme il regrettait Stark comme boss...

En y réfléchissant mieux, le turquoise devait garder en mémoire qu'il était toujours un Espada et que donc, Stark était toujours son patron. Cependant pour son bien, et pour la réussite de son infiltration, il n'était plus censé avoir le moindre contact avec lui et l'Espada toute entière.

_L'Espada est plus intéressée par c'que j'fais! Cracha-t-il. Ils ont voulu se débarrasser d'moi, bah maint'nant qu'ils se démerdent!

La réponse ne sembla pas clairement satisfaire Yamamoto. Toutefois, il ne s'étendit pas sur la question et revint au sujet qui commençait à échauffer les oreilles de Jaggerjack :

_Et votre compagnon, alors? Un capitaine entretenant une relation privée avec un membre étranger à l'organisation peut être un obstacle à ce que nous appelons la confidentialité liée au devoir.

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil. Bordel, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui bavait! Il soupira puis répondit d'un ton plus bas :

_J'aime trop Ichi pour l'mettre dans mes merdes, alors j'lui ai rien dit. Pourquoi vous m'demandez toujours des trucs sur Ichi?

_Je trouve ce sujet intéressant.

_Ouais moi aussi, mais pas dans l'même sens j'suppose...

Le commandant du Gotei 13 lui montra qu'il n'appréciait guère son ton et ses commentaires. Mais Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner.

La suite de l'entretient sembla bouffer toute l'énergie du sexta, entre tenter d'éviter de répondre aux questions concernant son amant et rester vague quant à ses activités passées avec l'Espada, il finit par quitter les lieux quelque peu assommé.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte du bureau de Yamamoto son seul désir était de rentrer et de revoir son rouquin.

Il soupira et s'adossa au mur du couloir, une fois la porte du bureau refermée derrière lui. Il leva les yeux au plafond et reprit ses esprits rapidement. Certes, il avait très envie de voir Ichigo tout de suite mais il voulait également voir la tête de Kuchiki. Pour cela, il n'aurait guère de temps à attendre puisqu'une réunion des capitaines devait se tenir l'après-midi même.

Jaggerjack voulait seulement trouver quelque chose à manger avant ça. Ou alors tomber sur une tête connue pour le distraire un tant soit peu.

Il se savait déjà d'une nature impatiente mais là, cet endroit battait tous les records. C'était la première fois qu'il se donnait lui-même envie de vomir et qu'un endroit lui donnait l'envie de s'enfuir, la queue entre les jambes pour aller se cacher dans les jupes de son rouquin.

Grimmjow posa une main sur son front. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin? Il n'avait jamais été si nerveux auparavant, jamais une confrontation, un endroit ne l'avait tant bousculé...

En réalité il avait peur de lui-même. Il avait peur de faire une bêtise aussi grosse que lui. Ce n'était pas son genre de se poser des questions aussi futiles mais que se passerait-il s'il échouait? Si ce n'était pas lui qui tuait Kuchiki mais l'inverse?

Ichigo en souffrirait. Il serait certainement aussi anéantit que lui ne l'avait été à la perte d'Il Forte.

Cette pensée douloureuse suffit à le faire regretter son violent désir de vengeance. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le roux outre mesure, il ne voulait pas qu'il subisse de telles choses.

Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard pour que Stark comprenne que son infiltration dans le Gotei ne pouvait aboutir? Que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne pouvait tout simplement pas la mener à bien.

Et malgré le sentiment d'échec qui l'enveloppait tout à coup, il n'en éprouva pas la moindre colère, pas la moindre honte. Ichigo avait eu raison depuis le début, et ça coûtait au bleu de l'admettre. Cette vengeance ne lui apporterait rien de plus.

Seulement, il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à l'orangé...

Il décolla sa tête du mur et tourna ses yeux sur le couloir vide. Il soupira un instant, constatant qu'il était certainement le seul pèlerin vivant entre ces murs, puis se mit en mouvement.

Il parcourut le couloir, une main dans les poches, et l'autre portant un sac refermant son « _uniforme _» de capitaine ainsi que ses premiers cas à étudier. Comme s'il allait vraiment jeter un œil à ses conneries!

Il atteignit enfin l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent dans un « _ding!_ » sonore, et le bleuté se figea.

Les deux grandes portes glissèrent lentement sur leurs rails, s'ouvrant sur deux personnes qui posèrent sur lui un regard tout aussi étonné.

Et Grimmjow rencontra enfin celui qui allait distraire sa journée : une peau pâle entra dans son champ de vision, un visage fin et harmonieux et de longues mèches ébènes.

Les beaux yeux marines se posèrent sur lui, quelque peu écarquillés sous la surprise. Jaggerjack soutint le regard du noble, qui finalement ne lui semblait pas si inaccessible que cela...

D'ailleurs, il pouvait prendre l'arme qu'il avait à la ceinture, la brandir et lui tirer dessus... Tout lui semblait si facile, dans l'immédiat.

_Une rencontre hasardeuse au détour d'un ascenseur et Kuchiki s'était fait descendre_. Un gros titre qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de lire, demain matin au levé du lit, Ichigo entre ses bras...

La langue de Jaggerjack passa rapidement sur ses lèvres, et sa main commença à se diriger vers son arme. Ses doigts passèrent sous sa chemise pour effleurer le manche de son arme.

Marine et turquoise se lièrent pendant un long moment, ralentissant au possible les gestes de l'un et de l'autre. Grimmjow sentait son cœur battre plus vite que jamais dans sa poitrine.

C'était maintenant ou jamais!

Maintenant ou jamais pour rentrer tout à l'heure, retrouver Ichigo et lui annoncer que maintenant, il lui appartenait corps et âme. Appuyer sur la gâchette, le canon pointé sur ce type et Ichigo serait à jamais à lui.

Et il serait à jamais à Ichigo.

A jamais...

_Dis-moi qui détient l'pouvoir maint'nant, Kuchiki!


	36. Celui qui prenait les devants

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui prenait les devants.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Warning : **Un lemon XD Et je préviens à l'avance qu'il est un peu... comment dire? Différent, voilà XD

* * *

**Celui qui prenait les devants.**

_Qui détient le pouvoir? Le pouvoir, entre ces murs, ne se prend pas avec une arme, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La voix grave et lente qui avait prononcé ces mots se brisa soudain, n'ayant eu aucun effet sur son destinataire.

Le bleuté stoppa son geste dont le but premier avait été de braquer son arme sur Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier, ne s'était évidemment pas trompé sur son geste et le fixait maintenant d'un œil attentiste, sans la moindre once de peur dans le regard.

Était-il possible que le noble se soit résigné à son destin? Ou alors, avait-il l'intention de résister à sa vengeance?

Grimmjow s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était maintenant totalement à sa merci.

_J'parlais du pouvoir d'te tuer, reprit-il en laissant, tout compte fait, son arme cachée sous sa chemise. Prends pas ton air supérieur avec moi! Moi aussi j'peux m'la péter comme ça!

Kuchiki tenta un pas hors de l'ascenseur et le bleuté découvrit la personne qui l'accompagnait. Renji suivit son capitaine, fusillant durement de ses petits yeux marrons son ex-collègue du « Kurenai club ». Le rouge, parfaitement au courant de la situation qui semblait s'envenimer, vint se placer entre son amant et l'Espada, dissimulant Byakuya aux yeux turquoises.

Le sexta étira un sourire d'autant plus sadique :

_Tire-toi d'mon ch'min, Renji, murmura-t-il. J'me fous des dommages collatéraux tant que j'peux butter cet enfoiré!

_Désolé Grimm, répondit Abaraï en prenant un air courroucé lui aussi, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Mon devoir est de...

_J'me fous d'ton devoir mon pote!

_Grimm tu ne comprends pas?! S'écria alors Renji, quelque peu nerveux. Tu ne vas pas tuer Byakuya ici et t'en aller, comme si de rien n'était! Ces types te tueront même si ça doit leur pomper tout leur argent, tout leur temps! Sotaïcho ne laissera pas le meurtre d'un noble impuni!

Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils. Il savait déjà ça. Peut-être était-ce temps de dévoiler son dernier as? Même si ça semblait un peu tôt, il voulait pouvoir en user quand bon lui semblait, surtout maintenant...

Il se pencha légèrement sur le côté, apercevant enfin le visage pâle de Kuchiki.

_Hey, dis-moi Kuchiki-_sama, _commença-t-il d'un ton hautain, combien y'a de familles nobles d'jà dans vot' histoire? Ah oui c'est vrai... TROIS!

Le brun plaqua immédiatement une main sur l'épaule de son Lieutenant qui se détourna lentement. Byakuya avança d'un pas jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de Grimmjow :

_J'aimerais connaître la source de ces informations, murmura-t-il de son ton autoritaire à vous congeler la banquise.

Grimmjow étira un sourire bien plus sadique que d'habitude :

_Ouais, c'est ça... Et moi j'aimerais connaître ton cul aussi non? Répliqua-t-il. Allez fais pas l'peureux, Kuchiki-_sama_, j'suis sûr que ce cher Kyouraku Shunsui se fera un plaisir d'te faire sucer les pissenlits par la racine, hein?

_Grimmjow!!! s'indigna Renji en tenant de s'interposer à nouveau.

Mais Byakuya l'en empêcha d'une main. Il ne sembla pas bousculé par ce que lui annonçait Grimmjow. Au contraire, il semblait s'en délecter :

_Maintenant, je sais de quoi il en retourne, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Néanmoins, la source de vos informations a éveillé mon intérêt de façon très vive. Je ne tarderai pas à retrouver cette source, soyez-en certain.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, faisant voleter ses cheveux en un balais élégant autour de lui, puis s'éloigna, Renji sur ses talons.

Le sexta les observa marcher de concert dans le large couloir. Il ne quitta pas des yeux les cheveux ébènes qui dansaient sur les épaules du noble, il ne manqua pas son dos droit comme un « i », son attitude si hautaine, si détestable...

Il sentit une immense sensation de dégoût envahir tout son être. Son souffle devint plus court à mesure que les pas de Kuchiki résonnaient dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Là, juste un peu sur la droite... Il avait un angle de tir absolument remarquable... Là, maintenant...

Les yeux fixés sur le dos élégant, il souleva d'un geste violent sa chemise et retira son arme de sa cachette. Il la brandit en direction du noble qui avançait toujours tranquillement, ne se doutant nullement de la menace qui pesait sur lui.

Les sourcils bleus se froncèrent durement. Les pupilles s'élargirent soudain, comme celles d'un chat en pleine nuit, il n'avait pas l'intention de le rater! Il ne le raterait PAS!

Allez, il fallait qu'il appuie. Maintenant, tout de suite avant qu'il ne tourne à l'angle... Maintenant!

« _Tu n'en démords pas de cette putain de vengeance, Grimmjow!_ »

La voix d'Ichigo s'invita tout à coup dans son esprit, lui répétant les mots et les reproches qu'il lui avait fait ce matin-même. Le sexta sursauta légèrement. Pourquoi l'entendait-il lui faire ses reproches maintenant?

Il se concentra à nouveau sur le dos de Kuchiki, plissant les yeux avec attention...

«_ Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. _»

_Bordel, laisse-moi l'crever Ichi..., murmura-t-il en secouant la tête violemment.

S'il le faisait c'était pour Ichigo, pour lui seul qu'il se fourvoyait dans ce Gotei de la sorte. Et il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout et à faire la peau à ce type!

Maintenant...

Son index prit une impulsion et s'apprêta à pousser la gâchette lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur le canon de l'arme et la braqua violemment au sol.

Grimmjow émit un hoquet de surprise, totalement incontrôlé, et eut soudain le réflexe de se dégager de la poigne de cette personne qui venait d'intervenir. Il se recula vivement, pointant maintenant son arme sur le nouveau venu.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui avait pris une part important dans cette histoire, mais qui n'avait jamais eu un rôle de premier plan, véritablement.

Urahara Kisuke.

_Grimmjow-kuuuun, lança ce dernier d'un air joyeux alors que Kuchiki et Renji avaient disparu du couloir. Serait-ce une façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à notre cher Kuchiki Byakuya?

_Qu'est-ce que...?

_Apparemment, je viens de vous empêcher de faire une immeeeeeeense bêtise! Dieu soit loué... Rangez-moi votre arme.

Le blond, toujours tout sourire, tenta de se saisir de son arme mais Grimmjow l'évita habilement, prenant tout à coup la suite de Kuchiki jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Mais lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle où il l'avait vu disparaître, le noble et son Lieutenant s'étaient volatilisés.

_Merde! Ragea-t-il en serrant les dents.

_Auriez-vous perdu quelque chose? Lui demanda Kisuke d'un ton nonchalant en penchant sa tête de façon comique.

Mais le bleuté l'ignora royalement. Il serra les poings d'une force monumentale et un accès de colère emportant son geste, il frappa plusieurs coups puissants dans le mur à ses côtés, faisant couler le sang sur le dos de sa main.

_Putain..., gémit-il en sentant une vive douleur lui couper la respiration.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit comme ça? Pourquoi devait-il accomplir cette vengeance? Pourquoi le désirait-il si fort qu'il était prêt à aller si loin?

Pourtant, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu quitter l'Espada depuis longtemps. La quitter, et lui et Ichigo seraient maintenant toujours à Wellington dans son appartement. Peut-être auraient-ils une vie sans complication, loin de tous ces enfoirés du Gotei?

Ichigo n'aurait jamais appris la vérité sur son père, il n'aurait jamais appris la vérité sur sa famille, et il s'en serait sans doute mieux porté...

Finalement, qu'est-ce que Jaggerjack lui avait apporté à part une vie de merde?

Il se sentait si nul, tellement faible et il pensa avec douleur que jamais il n'avait mérité une seule seconde son amant. Jamais quelqu'un comme lui n'avait mérité Ichigo.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il essuyait très sommairement, le sang se trouvant sur ses doigts. Il semblait s'être calmé. Il voulait maintenant quitter cet endroit qui l'étouffait et l'étreignait violemment, pour retrouver Ichigo. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras. Il voulait juste savoir qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne s'en faisait pas pour lui...

Pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée de le quitter une seule seconde pour réaliser ses actes si absurdes?

L'impression d'échec qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet s'évanouit peu à peu, laissant la place à une envie intense de retrouver l'orangé. Comme la morphine calmait la douleur, comme la drogue soulageait le toxicomane, comme l'alcool rassasiait l'alcoolique, ou comme le fouet dressait le fauve.

Le sang qui allait sécher sur ses doigts ne pourrait rien y faire. Ichigo était le seul à pouvoir le calmer, le soulager, le rassasier et le dresser.

Sentant les battements de son cœur se calmer et sa colère s'apaiser quelque peu, le bleuté se redressa lentement sous les yeux de Kisuke. Il se moquait des conséquences de son geste, de son échec, il venait de comprendre où il devait se trouver en cet instant. Pas ici... Pas en un tel endroit, à vouloir tuer un homme qui finalement, n'allait pas tout effacer. Seul le futur pouvait éradiquer son passé.

Ichigo avait eu raison depuis le début.

Le capitaine de la douzième resta muet alors que le bleuté quittait les lieux par les escaliers de secours. Urahara ne tenta pas de le retenir, sachant ce qu'il avait à faire de son côté : effacer du système de sécurité du bâtiment ce qui avait été enregistré de leur discussion.

Kisuke était certes fidèle à Kurosaki Isshin, mais il ne lui serait plus d'une quelconque utilité si on découvrait qu'il n'avait pas signalé la tentative de meurtre de Grimmjow sur Byakuya.

Au Gotei, chaque détail était important. Isshin le lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois...

-

-

-

Grimmjow rejoignit la bouche de métro aussi vite qu'il le put, grimpant dans une machine bondée direction Karakura. Les battements de son cœur avaient repris leur course folle, mais seulement à cause de l'excitation qui le submergeait désormais. Comme s'il sentait que s'il n'arrivait pas vite il serait trop tard...

Il en avait pour plus d'une heure de trajet et trouva bientôt une place assise, s'y asseyant à la place d'une vieille femme qui ne manqua pas de jouer les choquées. Mais Grimmjow n'en avait rien à faire.

Il avait certainement plus de soucis que cette mémé, pensa-t-il en laissant sa tête se poser contre la vitre du métro branlant.

Plus d'une heure après ça, il pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement des Kurosaki, qui lui sembla vide au premier abord.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis où lui et Ichigo avaient donc élu domicile.

Il y entra puis claqua la porte derrière lui, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Toute cette nervosité qu'il avait accumulé, toute cette tension... Tout semblait retomber d'un seul coup et il remarqua à peine les grands yeux brillants qui l'observaient.

_Grimm? Demanda un rouquin étonné, allongé nu sur le lit. Grimm, qu'est-ce qui s'passe?!

Le roux sauta à bas du lit et se positionna à genoux devant son amant, qui venait de dissimuler son visage entre ses mains. Le jeune homme remarqua alors ses poings ensanglantés :

_Grimm?! Tu... mais tu saignes!

L'orangé l'obligea à lui montrer ses mains pour qu'il puisse évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et ramena quelques minutes plus tard du désinfectant qu'il appliqua délicatement sur les blessures.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour avoir ce genre de blessures? Demanda-t-il, un regard courroucé à l'appui. Tu t'es soulagé en tapant dans un mur ou quoi?

Bien entendu, il avait dit cela pour plaisanter mais en constatant le regard que lui lançait son amant il comprit qu'il avait tapé juste.

_Oh...

_Dis-moi pourquoi? Demanda alors le sexta d'un ton las.

Le roux sembla surpris un instant. Pourquoi le bleuté avait-il tant l'air soulagé et en même temps si... anéantit? Le jeune homme ne comprit pas le sens de sa question. Cependant, il comprit que quelque chose était en train de se passer, à l'intérieur même de cette tête de mule! Grimmjow en semblait d'ailleurs exténué. Comme s'il s'était totalement vidé de son énergie.

_Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes pas? Reprit-il alors que le jeune homme posait le dernier pansement sur ses blessures. J'sers à rien... J'suis qu'un nul pourrie par le plaisir d'tuer et par une vengeance qu'a ruiné toute ma vie... Tu dois m'laisser tomber...

Ichigo arbora un air choqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent... Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille?!

Son cœur se serra un peu plus. Son amant souffrait et par conséquent, il souffrait également. Tout du moins, il se devait de vivre sa détresse pour mieux le soutenir. Il laissa alors passer une main dans les cheveux bleus, puis entoura bientôt le corps de son amant de ses bras. Il le serra contre lui, la tête de l'Espada reposant contre son torse.

Il ignorait totalement pourquoi Grimmjow lui disait ça, mais il savait une chose : il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce n'était pas son genre! Quelque chose s'était passé... Et malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient les mots du bleuté, Ichigo trouva la force de lui répondre :

_Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends?

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. C'était la première fois que les rôles étaient inversés. Grimmjow était celui qui venait vers lui pour lui demander de l'aide, Ichigo se devait d'être à la hauteur.

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir si peu soutenu... J'aurai dû te soutenir comme il le fallait, parce que c'est important pour toi. Et ce qui est important pour toi l'est pour moi, Grimmjow. Cette vengeance c'est un peu la mienne aussi, est-ce que tu comprends ça?

_Dis pas ça...

_Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : que je ne dois pas m'impliquer là-dedans, que ça ne concerne que toi... Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Par ma faute, ton père risque aussi gros... J'suis sûr que Kuchiki va remonter jusqu'à lui et mettre ton père dans la merde!

Le roux prit le menton de son amant entre ses doigts et lui fit redresser son visage. Il le fixa de ses yeux déterminés :

_Écoute-moi, quand papa a décidé de t'aider, il savait parfaitement les risques qu'il encourait. Papa sait tout ça. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Mon père est assez grand pour connaître les dangers du Gotei. Il t'aidera aussi longtemps que je voudrais t'aider moi aussi. Fais confiance à mon père...

_J'aim'rais tell'ment butter c'type si tu savais, murmura-t-il en plissant ses yeux. Mais j'y arrive pas... c'est... J'serai jamais tranquille... j'ai l'impression d'être maudit!

Grimmjow avait cette sensation incroyable que son passé et son futur s'entrechoquaient violemment.

Sa vengeance – et donc son passé – qu'il comptait accomplir depuis tant de temps, semblait entrer en contradiction avec sa vie présente, sa relation avec Ichigo et donc son futur avec lui. Comme si son propre corps tirait la sonnette d'alarme pour lui signifier que peut-être, il ne devrait pas faire ça.

Comme si se débarrasser de ce qu'il avait jugé important pour tirer un trait sur son passé, allait entrainer son futur dans un gouffre et le perdre à jamais.

Mais sa tête elle, semblait toujours le pousser dans cette optique de tuer Kuchiki Byakuya.

Que faire lorsque votre tête et votre corps ne sont plus en adéquation?

_Grimmjow, tu dois arrêter de penser à tout ça pendant un moment, reprit l'orangé d'un ton inquiet. Tu... ton cerveau surchauffe et tu deviens dingue avec cette histoire! Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos et du recul aussi, et surtout ne plus penser à rien. Je te promets qu'une fois que tes idées seront remises en place, on en rediscutera. Mais pas tant que tu seras dans cet état.

Que faire? S'était-il demandé, comme un faible assis par terre dans cette chambre.

Se reposer sur la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance en ce bas monde : écouter et suivre les conseils d'Ichigo.

_Okay..., chuchota-t-il.

Tel un pantin, il se laissa conduire par le rouquin qui l'aida à se relever et l'amena jusque sur le lit où le bleuté s'allongea dans un soupir.

Il laissa ses mains se poser sur son front chaud. Sa propre tête semblait avoir surchauffé à cause de cette histoire. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à laisser couler jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution. Mais laquelle?

C'était la première fois qu'il était si perdu. Jamais il n'avait été dans une telle impasse. C'était la première fois que son corps réagissait ainsi et ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur le gâchette, alors qu'il avait attendu cette situation si longtemps! Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui?

Le corps d'Ichigo s'étendit doucement à ses côtés, prenant dans sa main celle de Jaggerjack, qui semblait gelée. Il la réchauffa en la frottant doucement contre sa peau qui n'avait pas goûté à l'air frais du matin.

Le sexta soupira et tourna légèrement son visage en direction du roux, observant un instant son beau profil à côté de lui. Kurosaki avait l'air préoccupé.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Grimmjow! Lança-t-il tout à coup en croisant le regard de glace de son amant.

_Pourquoi pas?

Ichigo se positionna sur le flanc puis laissa le dos de sa main caresser le bras de son voisin :

_Parce que tu as l'air triste, et Dieu sait que c'est rare de te voir triste!

_J'suis pas triste..., répliqua l'autre en se collant un peu plus contre le jeune homme, laissant ses lèvres frôler la peau de son cou.

Kurosaki tressaillit de plaisir. Si c'était la seule façon de remonter le moral de Grimmjow... pourquoi pas?

_Oh, mon Dieu! Lâcha-t-il tout à coup en étirant un très large sourire. Une certaine personne vient de se taper l'incruste...

Sa main prit le chemin du bas-ventre du turquoise et s'attarda à tâter la forme dure et de grande taille qui semblait enserrée dans son pantalon. Le membre de Grimmjow s'était tout à coup collé contre sa jambe et il avait tout de suite remarqué que l'excitation de son amant était à son comble!

_Viens lui dire bonjour, proposa alors le sexta avec un sourire sadique. On dirait qu'elle veut s'faire la malle...

Il se cambra légèrement, laissant le sommet de son membre émerger de son pantalon.

Ichigo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n'aimait pas plus que cela lorsque le bleuté faisait de l'humour dans ces moments-là, mais ça ne lui coupait pas la chique pour autant.

_Ravie de voir que tu ne perds pas le nord, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

_Avec toi, jamais!

Grimmjow fondit sur lui.

Ses lèvres captèrent immédiatement celles d'Ichigo, les liant chaudement dans un mouvement commun. Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Le plus jeune entoura de ses bras le corps de son partenaire qui se hissa au dessus de lui, lui permettant d'approfondir leur baiser. Il caressait intimement la chute de reins offerte à lui et repoussa la chemise qui recouvrait le dos musclé.

Ses doigts tracèrent la courbe de son échine, jusqu'à la naissance des fesses du bleuté qui essuya un frisson qui l'électrisa. Un gémissement vint mourir sur les lèvres de Kurosaki qui se laissa mordiller la langue avec appétit.

Grimmjow était comme d'habitude à fond, dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe. Le jeune homme aimait sa façon qu'il avait de toujours se jeter à corps perdu dans leurs étreintes. Elles étaient si chaudes, si parfaites... Quelque chose d'indispensable à sa vie désormais.

Sans la chaleur du corps de cet homme contre le sien, sa vie s'enfermerait dans un état de végétation continue. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la glace qui emprisonnerait son âme si un jour il ne sentait plus ces bras autour de son corps.

Son amant était bien la personne la plus importante de sa vie – son père et ses sœurs mis à part. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, était tenir sa main jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, dormir entre ses bras à jamais. Il était prêt à tout pour garder son Grimmjow.

Ichigo offrit son cou aux lèvres expertes qui s'aventurèrent, telle une caresse, sur la peau dorée. Il croisa ses chevilles sur les reins de son amant, caressant de ses talons ses fesses dont le vêtement semblait vouloir se retirer. De ses mains, il parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps comme pour le réchauffer. Comme pour qu'il oublie toute autre sensation. Il voulait juste qu'il sente qu'il était à lui, rien d'autre.

Aucune vengeance, aucun sentiment de haine envers une quelconque âme étrangère, rien de plus que ses mains le faisant frémir.

_Où est ton père? Demanda tout à coup le turquoise en se redressant, délaissant le cou du jeune homme.

_Désolé Grimm, mais papa ne pourra pas se joindre à notre partie de jambes en l'air, répondit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je sais à quel point les Kurosaki t'attirent mais...

_Crétin!

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel ils échangèrent un sourire sincère. Puis, Ichigo se redressa sur ses avants-bras, observant d'un regard enflammé l'homme à califourchon sur son corps :

_T'attends quoi? Lui demanda-t-il.

_J'réfléchis...

_Oh? Un jour à marquer d'une croix dans le calendrier dans ce cas!

_Rigole bien Kurosaki, rigole bien tant qu'tu l'peux encore! Lança un Grimmjow piqué à vif, mais amusé. Tu f'ras moins ton malin quand j'vais t'annoncer à quel p'tit jeu on va jouer!

Le roux dodelina de la tête. Qu'est-ce que son amant avait encore inventé? Il se méfia.

Avec Grimmjow, il avait appris à se méfier de ses idées saugrenues depuis très longtemps!

_On va jouer à inverser les rôles, reprit-il avec un sourire coquin. J'veux êt' ton uke*...

Kurosaki manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive!

Que la demande vienne de Grimmjow même semblait l'étonner. Étant donné que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mis le sujet sur la table, c'était lors d'un vulgaire pari, qui n'avait pas aboutit...

_Je te demande pardon, Grimm?

Le bleuté ignora royalement sa question et déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise. Tout du moins il fit semblant, car il stoppa son geste après avoir défait seulement deux pauvres boutons.

_Allez... t'es mon seme*, dis-moi d'me déshabiller!

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le jeune homme réveille le dominant qui sommeillait en lui. Il étira un sourire sadique – caricaturant fortement Grimmjow – et eut un signe de tête dans sa direction :

_J'attends, mets-toi à poils!

Jaggerjack sourit de plus belle et s'attela donc à retirer cette fois-ci les derniers boutons de son vêtement. Rapidement, le bout de tissu défait vola dans la pièce, tombant à terre après avoir voleté légèrement.

Aussitôt la peau bronzée du torse musclé lui était-elle apparue, que Ichigo la parcourait déjà de ses mains brûlantes. Sa bouche ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, traçant un chemin humide entre ses pectoraux saillants.

Grimmjow se cambra légèrement, laissant sa tête reposer en arrière et invitant ainsi le plus jeune à continuer ses caresses. Son bassin s'était mis à onduler sur les cuisses de son jeune amant. Il sentait que passer au rang d'uke allait terriblement l'exciter. Surtout si celui qui le dévorait était Ichigo...

L'orangé laissa une dernière trace humide de sa langue entre ses pectoraux et s'étendit à nouveau doucement sur le matelas. D'un geste de son index, il fit signe à son partenaire de le suivre et il écarta les jambes pour accueillir le corps de Grimmjow dont le bassin reposait contre le sien, innocemment. Le sexta bascula en avant, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au-dessus de l'autre. Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent plus pendant un long moment alors que les reins cambrés, Grimmjow permettait aux mains baladeuses de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son postérieur.

_Ah... Ichi..., gémit-il alors que son partenaire venait de glisser une main à l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement.

_Mmm? Questionna l'orangé dont la bouche suçotait la peau du biceps du sexta.

_Depuis l'temps qu'tu les aimes mes fesses, tu les veux?

Ichigo cessa ses baisers, lui laissant un goût salé sur la langue. Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et observa son amant le fixer de ses beaux yeux de glace. Grimmjow ne plaisantait pas. Non, il voulait vraiment faire ça!

_Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça? Lui demanda-t-il alors, laissant sa main pétrir délicatement les muscles de ses fesses qui durcirent sous ses doigts.

Grimmjow gémit très faiblement, ne pouvant nier le fait que tout ce que faisait Ichigo l'excitait irrémédiablement.

_J'suis certain, répondit-il enfin après quelques instants.

_Mais... tu l'as déjà fait au moins?!

_Bien sûr qu'non, tu m'prends pour qui?

_Grimm...

Mais le bleuté rapprocha tout à coup son visage du sien, faisant taire d'un regard le jeune roux. Il frôla de sa bouche les lèvres entrouvertes sous lui et traça de sa langue l'os de sa mâchoire :

_J'ai pas l'droit d'choisir celui qui s'ra mon seme? Demanda-t-il d'une voix de velours.

_Ce... ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste que... c'est ta première fois!

_Et alors? Susurra-t-il. J'ai pris ta première fois, prends la mienne!

_C'est différent!

_C'est pas différent...

_Mais... si!

Le roux secoua la tête un instant puis retrouva les yeux turquoises braqués sur lui. Il soupira :

_Mais ne t'attends pas à je ne sais quoi! Le prévint-il. Je n'ai pas ton calibre alors excuse-moi mais tu ne risques pas d'avoir autant mal que moi!

_Dommage...

Ichigo grogna un instant pour montrer sa colère. Puis il reprit tout à coup ses gestes, à l'aide de sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon de son amant. Sans le prévenir - et une idée saugrenue à l'esprit - il passa rapidement sur l'entrée du bleu - encore inexpérimenté de ce côté-là - puis tenta d'y introduire son index.

_Aïe! Bordel de merde!!! s'écria Grimmjow en sursautant et en descendant du lit. Mais ça fait mal espèce de taré!!!

Une expression colérique et révoltée sur le visage, il s'éloigna du lit, comme si le roux s'était transformé en grand méchant loup.

Il arpentait la pièce, nerveusement, comme si faire les cent pas le calmerait, une main plaquée sur ses fesses. Il marchait en canard tout en ronchonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Le roux sembla néanmoins discerner un « c'était quoi c'truc? » ou un « bordel, ça va m'faire trop mal! », ou encore « j'y crois pas, mes pauv' fesses! ». Un spectacle comique qui sembla amuser Kurosaki, mais seulement pendant quelques instants :

_Tu vois, lui fit-il remarquer, je n'ai rien fait et regarde ta réaction! Ça ne le fera pas, Grimm!

_Évidemment tu m'as pris par surprise, traitre! Vociféra le sexta Espada en le fusillant du regard.

Ichigo retomba couché sur le lit, en soupirant d'exaspération. Grimmjow avait peut-être l'envie mais il n'avait pas assez de volonté. Le jeune homme comprenait que quelque part, il abandonnait sa fierté de dominateur pour lui faire plaisir. Alors pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Grimmjow était tout près de lui, l'observant d'un regard tendre qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez lui.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_C'est pas des conneries, j'veux vraiment qu'tu l'fasses, chuchota-t-il.

_Grimm...

_C'est certainement la seule preuve d'amour que j'peux t'offrir au jour d'aujourd'hui alors accepte-là, bordel d'merde!

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce charabia?

_Grimmjow, je t'ai entendu hier. Quand tu m'as dit « je t'aime » alors arrête de faire ton...

_QUOI?!

Était-il possible de voir Grimmjow rougir? Se demanda tout à coup Ichigo. Il aurait certainement répondu par la négative mais étrangement, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Quelque chose comme cette teinte rosée sur les joues face à lui....

_Viens ici, reprit-il en allongeant le corps de l'Espada sous lui. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi...

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à l'aura de uke qui émanait soudain de son amant.

_J'vais avoir mal, hein? Demanda l'autre les bras en croix. Allez, m'le cache pas!

_Pour ma première fois, je te rappelle que tu m'as donné le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie, Grimm! J'ai cru que tu allais me... enfin que je n'allais pas en sortir vivant, et finalement tu vois... j'ai aimé ça.

_D'toutes façons, j'ai connu pire comme douleurs que celle de ton machin planté dans l'bas d'mon dos!

_Attends de l'avoir expérimenté pour affirmer des choses pareilles, Grimm!

Les bras de Jaggerjack s'enroulèrent autour du cou du jeune homme :

_Tu m'appelles plus « mon amour »? demanda-t-il.

_Quand tu m'auras dit « je t'aime » en face...

_Tu perds rien pour attendre toi!

Ichigo étira un nouveau sadique qui signifiait : « en attendant, c'est moi qui domine! »

Le jeune Kurosaki n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise à l'idée de tenir le rôle du seme, mais si c'était ce que désirait Grimmjow, il était prêt à le faire. Il fallait seulement se montrer très persuasif et faire bouger ce tas de muscles secs...

_Allez, souffla-t-il en donnant une tape sur les fesses du bleuté, mets-toi à quatre pattes!

Un ronchonnement lui parvint aux oreilles, puis Grimmjow sortit le bout de sa langue comme s'il éprouvait un certain dégoût à le faire. Cependant, il se décala du corps du jeune homme et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Kurosaki secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas vraiment...

Il quitta le lit un instant, provoquant la surprise chez son partenaire :

_Hé! Me laisse pas comme ça!! protesta-t-il, plaquant ses mains sur ses fesses exposées.

_Je prends juste une photo...

_QUOI?!!

Grimmjow s'était plaqué contre le matelas, remontant rapidement les draps sur lui, mais Ichigo éclata de rire, revenant vers lui avec un flacon de lubrifiant en mains.

_Grimm, pourquoi crois-tu que je vais me jouer de toi, ou te faire un coup fourré, hein?

Le bleuté sortit des draps et reprit sa position sans pour autant être soulagé :

_Tsss... Ouais, contente-toi d'me fourrer tout court on verra pour l'reste...

_Charmant, vraiment..., soupira Kurosaki en disséminant quelques gouttes de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Allez... relax...

Le sexta serra les draps entre ses mains le plus possible dès qu'il sentit les doigts du roux courir sur ses fesses et cette substance gelée s'insinuer – l'air de rien – entre ses fesses.

C'était vraiment gelé, bordel!

Mais il devait admettre que le doigt de son amant décrivait des mouvements lents et souples qu'il aurait certainement apprécié sur une autre partie de son corps.

Après avoir répandu quelques baisers sur les fesses offertes à lui, Ichigo s'attela à masser plus en rythme l'intimité non explorée de Jaggerjack, pendant que son autre main caressait son membre de manière appliquée.

Grimmjow restait muet, le front planté sur l'oreiller et les yeux fermés. Il craignait certainement une douleur que le rouquin n'avait pourtant pas l'intention de lui faire connaître. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa première fois, et il ne voulait en aucun cas que son amant ressente la même chose.

Aussi, il prit le temps de bien lui faire comprendre que cette zone de son corps n'était pas seulement faite pour la douleur et la soumission, mais également pour des choses agréables. Et il comprit qu'il avait gagné lorsque le bleuté commença à soupirer plus rapidement, sans même s'en rendre compte visiblement.

Dans le silence le plus total de la chambre, le roux enfonça avec précaution son index à l'intérieur de son amant. Le plus doucement du monde, mordant la peau de ses fesses pour lui offrir une distraction. Il lui sembla un court instant que l'homme sous lui s'était contracté mais pourtant, il enfonça la totalité de son doigt sans difficulté majeure.

Et comme pour le rassurer, il sourit et pencha sa tête pour observer le visage du turquoise :

_C'est dedans, annonça-t-il fièrement.

_Quoi, déjà? Demanda l'Espada en relevant la tête. Finalement c'était pas si douloureux...

Le visage de l'orangé se décomposa alors :

_Grimm, je parle de mon doigt.

Un silence suivit ses paroles suivit d'un grand bruit et d'un soupir. Grimmjow retomba tel un sac sur son oreiller, déçu :

_Crétin..., gémit-il. J'croyais vraiment qu'ça y était moi!! Putain!!

_Je vois que tu apportes beaucoup de crédit à la taille de mon sexe, ça fait toujours plaisir... Mais de là à penser qu'il fait la taille de mon index... Je me demande pourquoi je me décarcasse pour toi?

Ichigo laissa échapper un rire, amusé par le grognement qu'émit Grimmjow en guise de réponse. Le bleuté avait vraiment peur d'avoir mal, c'était assez surréaliste. Lui qui n'avait pas peur de se jeter à corps perdu dans des missions dangereuses dans lesquelles il pouvait perdre la vie, il se moquait de se retrouver face aux capitaines du Gotei ou de se faire tirer dessus, mais il avait peur d'un doigt ici...

Ichigo soupira et reprit son activité. Le problème était qu'il voulait s'appliquer et prendre son temps pour lui faire plaisir – et le moins de mal possible – mais voilà : il n'en pouvait plus!

_Désolé, Grimm, mais...

Le bruit de sa braguette résonna dans la pièce et Jaggerjack se retourna violemment dans sa direction :

_Non! Déjà?

_T'as aimé ça, hein?

Jaggerjack déglutit difficilement en voyant soudain entrer dans son champ de vision le membre totalement dressé de son partenaire.

_Oh la vache, gémit-il, c'est normal qu'il m'apparaisse aussi gros tout à coup? T'as pris des trucs pendant la nuit pour l'faire grossir?

_Tu vas comprendre la différence entre mon index et ça, chéri!

Le turquoise leva les yeux au ciel et le roux reprit :

_Je ne tente pas de te faire peur ou mal, mets-toi ça dans la tête! Et je te rappelle que c'est ton idée alors si tu as peur on peut encore faire marche arrière!

_Non, non! S'écria l'autre en reprenant bien docilement sa position. Vas-y...

_Tu veux le faire dans cette position?

_Pourquoi pas?

Kurosaki soupira, il était vraiment borné ce type!

_Comme tu voudras...

En fin de compte, Grimmjow ne se souvint que d'une douleur éclair qui lui traversa le bas du dos. Ensuite, il se rappela d'un inconfort notable, lui ordonnant de bouger pour rendre le tout plus confortable. Aussi, ordonna-t-il très vite à son amant de commencer ses mouvements.

_Enfin, gémit-il en empoignant les hanche du bleuté, tu te détends. J'ai cru que tu allais m'expulser de là tellement c'était serré...

_Ça fait pas mal mais... c'est bizarre...

_Je sais.

Ichigo ne savait pas non plus quel rythme adopter, cependant, ayant été lui-même dans cette situation plus d'une fois l'aida. Il était certain de pouvoir faire crier Grimmjow de plaisir et ça aurait été sa plus grande victoire!

_Pas si fort..., soupira Grimmjow.

_Crois-moi quand j'aurais trouvé l'endroit, tu me supplieras d'y aller plus fort!

_C'est ça ouais!

Cependant, un grand coup de bassin du rouquin réduisit le sexta au silence. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il fut incapable de parler, si bien que Ichigo pensa qu'il s'était endormit.

Ça aurait certainement été la pire chose au monde! Sa fierté en aurait pris un coup.

Mais non, le bleuté serrait maintenant le drap entre ses dents et plissait toujours les yeux de toutes ses forces. Par moment, il gémissait. Le genre de gémissement qui vous donnait envie de jouir tout de suite... Ichigo devait se concentrer pour tenter d'éradiquer ces petits soupirs excitants de son esprit. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire...

Tout à coup, il cessa ses mouvements et fit basculer son amant pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos, il le pénétra à nouveau et se pencha au dessus de son corps, saisissant sa bouche pour ramener le bleu à la réalité.

_Dis-moi..., gémit le rouquin en adoptant un rythme très profond mais plus lent, est-ce que c'est bon...?

Les mains puissantes de Grimmjow s'agrippèrent à ses épaules pour seule réponse et il ramena ses jambes en arrière, pour faciliter l'entrée au jeune homme. Ça voulait sans doute dire oui... et aussi qu'il en voulait plus!

Ichigo redoubla d'application. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela d'être seme mais la responsabilité qui incombait à sa position lui empêchait un peu de se perdre dans l'étreinte. En effet, c'était lui qui avait la charge de donner du plaisir au bleuté et il ignorait que c'était une telle responsabilité. Tout compte fait, peut-être que Grimmjow aimait dominer mais apparemment, il était aussi un as pour donner du plaisir. Ce qui était deux choses bien différentes...

Dominer et donner du plaisir n'allait pas forcément de paire...

_Ah... Ichi...

Grimmjow étendit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, cherchant à tâtons la tête du lit à laquelle il s'accrocha. Le roux se redressa et prit en main ses cuisses pour donner plus de profondeur à ses mouvements. La réaction du bleu fut immédiate : son visage s'anima d'une expression de plaisir immense qui tordit les entrailles du roux.

_Oh bon sang, marmonna-t-il.

Sous lui, Grimmjow se mordait les lèvres, ses muscles finement étirés par sa position. Ses mèches bleues tombait sur son front en rythme le rendant toujours plus sexy.

Ichigo serra les dents sans pouvoir retirer les yeux du visage contracté par le plaisir de son amant. Il pouvait clairement voir l'étonnement sur son visage. Il semblait très surpris par les sensations qu'il éprouvait mais l'orangé ne voulait pas lui gâcher son plaisir en paroles inutiles, ils en parleraient plus tard.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que le silence convenait à son amant, ce dernier articula quelques mots qui manquèrent faire perdre au roux le contrôle de la situation :

_Ichi... J'aime ça... Encore...

Les yeux ambrés s'écarquillèrent, il ne pouvait pas dire ça!!

_Arg... tais-toi..., souffla-t-il en sentant un courant électrique le traverser de toutes parts. J'vais finir plus vite que prévu...

_J'm'en fous..., gémit l'autre en ramenant une main sur le torse de son amant. Plus fort...

_Grimm...

Une main l'agrippa soudain derrière la nuque pour attraper ses lèvres voracement. Le bleuté dévora sa bouche avec appétit, gémissant entre ses lèvres avec délectation. Ichigo accéléra ses mouvements et plissa les yeux.

_Regarde-moi! Ordonna tout à coup le sexta en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Le roux rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les opales de son amant débordant de désir. Il le fixa avec la même intensité. A cet instant, sous les yeux de cet homme, il se sentait si unique, si fort, presque immortel. Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de redoubler d'efforts et d'arracher à Jaggerjack son premier cri.

L'orangé se moquait de savoir qu'il n'avait pu faire durer l'échange que quelques minutes, tout ce qui lui importait était le corps de Grimmjow qui se cambrait sous le sien et sa bouche qui criait son nom, encore et encore. Toujours plus fort.

Il s'enivra de son expression jouissive, de son toucher si chaud sur sa peau, il ne voulait jamais les oublier.

Pour que ce souvenir reste à jamais dans l'esprit de Grimmjow. Pour qu'à jamais, Ichigo reste le seul homme qui l'ait possédé.

-

-

-

_La prochaine fois, c'est moi d'ssus..., souffla le sexta en tombant exténué sur l'oreiller. J'suis mort...

Ichigo étira un sourire, essuyant d'un revers de main la sueur de son front. Il devait avouer que passer « au dessus » demandait beaucoup d'efforts. Et ces efforts conjugués à sa nervosité l'avait aussi fatigué.

Son amant remonta le drap sur eux et ferma les yeux pour prendre un peu de repos. Il chercha la main du jeune homme à tâtons et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, l'enferma dans la sienne pour y diffuser une douce chaleur.

Kurosaki étira un sourire tendre et observa le visage de son amant qui tentait de trouver le sommeil. Il se coucha sur la flanc et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Mais une envie de parler le saisit soudain et il se sentit obligé de poser la question suivante :

_Dis, tu retourneras en Nouvelle-Zélande quand tout ça sera terminé?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils mais garda ses yeux fermés. Il bougea nerveusement et le rouquin sentit qu'il enserrait un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne :

_Seul'ment si t'viens avec moi.

La réponse du bleuté fit sourire Ichigo qui se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il voulait seulement entendre de sa bouche que même après tout ça, rien ne pourrait venir à bout de leur relation.

_Mais... j'crois savoir qu'tu voulais plus quitter l'Japon? Reprit le sexta.

_C'est vrai, admit le plus jeune. J'ai dit ça. Et je le pense toujours. Mais... Je serai capable, je pense, de vivre à l'étranger si c'est pour toi.

_Mph... Nan, on rest'ra au Japon. T'as ta famille ici...

_Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas jouer les égoïstes? Questionna Ichigo en plaçant son menton dans le creux de sa main pour surplomber le visage de son amant. C'est gentil mais...

_Qui a dit que j'étais pas égoïste? Le coupa l'autre. Quand tout ça s'ra fini, tu d'viendras ma femme.

Ichigo sentit son sourire se figer immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Était-il au comble du bonheur par cette nouvelle ou bien profondément en colère?

_Et puis quoi encore?! Ragea-t-il. J'suis pas une femme au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué!! Et les mariages entre hommes sont interdits, espèce d'abruti!

_Ça dépend où...

Le roux se releva en sursaut, observant l'expression satisfaite de l'homme à côté de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pensé au mariage avant lui!! Grimmjow... mariage....? Non, ça n'allait pas du tout ensemble! Il saisit tout à coup son amant par les épaules et le secoua légèrement pour qu'il rouvre les yeux :

_Me dis pas que tu as pensé à m'épouser au point de te renseigner sur les pays qui pourraient nous marier, hein? HEIN?!

_Laisse-moi pieuter, nom d'un chien! Grogna Jaggerjack en se dégageant de ses mains. J'ai même d'jà ach'té ton alliance alors t'as pas intérêt à dire non!

Kurosaki resta longuement immobile sur le lit, alors que le bleu s'était recouché. Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'en entendant les ronflements de son voisin, qui s'était endormit rapidement. Il ferma les yeux et soupira un instant, ne pouvant croire les mots qu'il avait entendus.

_Bon sang..., murmura-t-il en secouant légèrement sa tête.

Il était heureux, très heureux, infiniment heureux. Et même si ce bonheur ne pouvait se lire sur son visage, il le sentait au plus profond de son être.

Il tourna les yeux sur le beau profil fatigué plongé maintenant dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser et de s'imaginer ce que cela lui ferait de dire « oui » à cet homme. Mais un tel sentiment ne pouvait s'imaginer... Évidemment qu'il lui dirait « oui »! Qui refuserait?

Il ne pouvait penser que c'était une blague. Grimmjow était sérieux, vraiment très sérieux! Aussi, ne put-il s'empêcher de se lever pour aller fouiller les poches de son amant.

S'il avait déjà acheté son alliance, elle devait certainement se trouver sur lui...

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je fabrique? Se demanda-t-il soudain en se figeant. J'suis pire qu'une bonne femme!

Poussant un soupir éreintant, il abandonna sa recherche, un sourire planté sur les lèvres et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Seul le souffle de Grimmjow se faisait entendre dans la pièce.

« Quand tout ça sera terminé, hein? » pensa-t-il avec appréhension. « Ça veut dire... Lorsqu'il aura tué Kuchiki? »

Un étau enserra tout à coup son cœur. Qu'est-ce que Grimmjow entendait par « quand tout sera terminé »? Parlait-il de sa vengeance ou de sa mission en tant qu'Espada? Car ces deux choses étaient diamétralement opposées!

L'une pouvait durer des siècles, alors que l'autre prendrait fin lorsque Stark le déciderait. Et dans les deux cas, ils prenaient le risque, l'un comme l'autre, de voir leur avenir s'effondrer. Grimmjow était en train de se perdre dans cette vengeance, dans cette mission qu'il ne contrôlait plus du tout. Et l'orangé avait parfaitement conscience que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là. Si Grimmjow n'avait pas été avec lui, s'il n'avait pas été un Kurosaki, si...

_Merde..., souffla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains d'un air las.

Mais avec des « si » on pouvait refaire le monde...

Ichigo aurait voulu refaire le monde, rien que pour voir le souhait de mariage de Grimmjow se réaliser. Car si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, il lui accorderait ce souhait. Peu importe quand, ni où...

Le rouquin observa encore un instant le profil parsemé de mèches bleues, parfaitement endormi. Le voir si serein, si tranquille... ne pourrait-il voir cette expression que lorsqu'il était endormi?

Il voulait le voir ainsi tous les jours. Sans le soucis de cette vengeance qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et qui finirait par les bouffer tous les deux. Le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Grimmjow faisait une énorme bêtise avec cette idée. Mais comment la lui retirer de la tête?

Finalement, pensa-t-il en tournant ses yeux vers le plafond, la solution était simple. Elle était même simple comme bonjour!

Il resta un instant immobile, reposant ses yeux sur le profil endormi, puis se pencha doucement pour laisser un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

_Désolé, chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres, je suis sûr que si tu savais ce que je m'apprête à faire, tu me tuerais certainement, mais... je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire.

Après tout ce que Grimmjow avait fait pour lui, lui sauver la vie, se sacrifier pour lui, prendre un poste dont il ne voulait pas, le protéger, le supporter dans ses crises d'amoureux, de jalousie et de toutes autres choses...

Un seul moyen de le remercier.

Ichigo se releva et enfila ses vêtements en vitesse, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis, il se saisit d'un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table de nuit et y inscrivit rapidement quelques phrases.

Il reposa le tout là où il l'avait trouvé, bien en évidence. De cette façon, Grimmjow ne le raterait pas lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

L'orangé sentit soudain une grande nervosité monter en lui, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter. S'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, rendre à Grimmjow ce que ce dernier avait fait pour lui, il ne devait pas être nerveux, ni hésitant.

Une dernière fois, il se pencha au dessus du corps endormi et effleura son oreille de ses lèvres :

_Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais...

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus trouver le courage de quitter cette chambre dans quelques instants, il se releva précipitamment, et sans se retourner prit l'arme qui se trouvait au dessus du tas de vêtements de Grimmjow.

Sans un bruit, il quitta la pièce et empoigna son portable une fois dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Son père n'était pas encore rentré, il ne fallait mieux pas. Car s'il avait vu l'expression déterminée sur son visage, il se serait sans doute attendu au pire.

Même Kurosaki lui-même ne s'était jamais vu ainsi. Son propre reflet, dans le miroir de l'entrée, le surpris et lui fit penser qu'il était une toute autre personne.

_Peu importe, se murmura-t-il en observant ses lèvres bouger dans la surface brillante. Tu voulais tuer ce type pour moi, c'est ce que tu as dit, Grimm. Mais je suis sûrement le seul moyen de t'empêcher de faire cette connerie. Alors, c'est moi qui ferai enfin quelque chose pour nous.

Son amant lui en voudrait certainement. Oh que oui, il lui passerait un sacré savon! Mais Ichigo s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était ne plus rester derrière à attendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Craindre à chacun de ses départs un appel d'une personne lui apprenant que l'homme qu'il aimait était mort. Grimmjow n'avait sans doute aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là. Le roux ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter.

Il voulait en finir avec cette histoire, une bonne fois pour toute! Et même si le bleuté en venait à le détester pour ça, il s'en moquait. Tant qu'il était sain et sauf, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Pardonne-moi, Grimm, souffla-t-il en jetant un dernier regard en direction de la chambre d'amis.

Puis, il ouvrit d'un geste violent la porte de l'appartement et sortit rapidement. Dès qu'il fut sur le pallier, il colla son portable à son oreille après avoir composé un numéro.

Il descendait les escaliers de l'immeuble lorsqu'une voix reconnaissable lui répondit :

_Ichigo? Quoi de neuf? Lança la voix faussement enjouée de Stark.

_Je sais que Grimm devait couper tout contact avec vous pendant sa mission de capitaine, mais je suppose que vous le surveillez, n'est-ce pas?

Un léger silence suivit sa demande. Le premier Espada toussota un instant :

_C'est exact.

_Et je suppose aussi que vous savez tout ce qui a rapport avec sa fonction de capitaine, non? Reprit le roux en sortant de l'immeuble.

_Oui.

_Même le lieu de sa réunion de cette après-midi?

_Ichigo, qu'est-ce qui....?

_Je veux seulement connaître le lieu de cette réunion.

Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Cependant, l'orangé était certain d'entendre des chuchotements dans le combiné :

_J'entends Hallibel! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez?

_Ichigo, si Grimmjow a des soucis tu ne dois pas t'en mêler, c'est sa mission. Je l'ai bien prévenu que nous ne pourrons pas intervenir si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait là-bas!

_Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande!

_Vous savez que vous commencez à me sortir par les trous de nez tous les deux? Demanda enfin le primera en haussant très légèrement le ton. Vous finirez par ruiner cette organisation!

Ichigo trouva l'entrée d'une bouche de métro et s'y enfila rapidement, montant dans le premier engin en direction de Tokyo.

_Stark... Je suis un Espada maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Je suis le seul qui puisse agir dans la mission de Grimmjow, faites-moi confiance!

_Grimm va me tuer quand il apprendra ça!!

Le roux soupira. Grimmjow allait peut-être même faire plus que le tuer... Il savait dans quel accès de colère le sexta Espada était capable d'entrer. Même son plus ancien ami et supérieur, le craignait!

_S'il vous plaît!

Un nouveau silence tomba pendant lequel Kurosaki crut que tout était perdu. Cette information était la seule chose qui lui manquait pour faire ce qu'il voulait...

Il entendit un grésillement dans l'appareil et une voix totalement différente reprit la conversation. Hallibel s'était emparée du téléphone :

_Étant donné que tu es un Espada à part entière désormais Ichigo, nous ne pouvons considérer ton statut d'« amant de Grimmjow » avant ta fonction. La réunion a lieu au « Kurenai club », je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à t'y retrouver, hein?

_Hallibel!!! protesta Stark.

Les deux Espadas engagèrent une conversation dans laquelle ils semblèrent se disputer, mais le roux raccrocha avant d'en entendre d'avantage. Il avait l'information qu'il désirait c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Si la réunion des capitaines avait lieu au « Kurenai club », l'entrée devait certainement en être surveillée.

Tant pis, il improviserait sur place! Il espérait seulement ne pas avoir à se servir de l'arme qu'il conservait sous sa veste; il ne voulait pas adopter les méthodes de Grimmjow. Il avait quelque chose de très précis en tête, et savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Après tout, il avait au moins une certitude : le Lieutenant de Kuchiki n'agirait certainement pas contre lui. Avec Renji comme Lieutenant, Kuchiki était à sa portée plus facilement que pour n'importe qui... Renji avait été son ami, et d'ailleurs, il ignorait s'il le considérait encore comme tel. Mais même si Abaraï aimait Byakuya, le roux était certain qu'il réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'agir contre lui.

Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Il connaissait bien Renji...

Mais à côté de cette certitude, un tas d'informations apportées par son père l'amenèrent à redouter son intrusion au club.

Ce Kenpachi qui voudrait très certainement sa peau dès qu'il saurait son nom... Il ne savait rien de lui, il ne pourrait même pas le reconnaître. C'était un aspect à prendre en considération. De plus, le rouquin savait qu'il devait trouver ce dénommé Kyouraku. Sans cela, ce qu'il avait en tête n'aboutirait pas. Mais il y avait aussi tous les autres membres à prendre en compte. Était-il certain de pouvoir y parvenir... seul?

Mais il avait un allié de taille : la surprise.

Ichigo ignorait aux devants de quoi il s'aventurait. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être si impulsif et si téméraire. Mais si c'était pour sortir l'homme qu'il aimait des griffes de ces types, il était prêt à mettre à profit ce qu'on lui avait appris...

Il caressa du bout des doigts le canon de l'arme sous sa veste.

Il espérait juste qu'il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid. Et il espérait également ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre au « Kurenai club ». Car il savait, qu'il pourrait bien y croiser le Diable en personne...

* * *

*Uke (au cas où vous ne connaîtriez pas le terme, ce qui m'étonnerait XD)= terme pour désigner le soumis (le dominé) dans un couple yaoi.

*Seme = terme pour désigner le dominant dans un couple yaoi.


	37. Celui qui revenait au Kurenai club

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui revenait au « Kurenai club ».

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **lol Tout le monde pense tout de suite que Ichigo va faire une grosse connerie! Mais vous allez voir qu'il est peut-être bien plus réfléchi qu'il n'en a l'air.

**Note 2 : **Attention fin de chap très sadique... Sadique-sama a encore frappé, ne m'en voulez pas! -___-'

**Note 3 (_promis après j'arrête..._) : **Je publie plus tôt parce que je vais avoir une semaine très chargée et je ne pourrais certainement pas écrire ni poster jusqu'à dimanche je pense. Soooo busy... XD Bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Celui qui revenait au « Kurenai club ».**

Grimmjow se tourna sous les draps pour changer de position. Son corps nu collait au linge de lit, dans un contact fort désagréable.

Une douleur vive dans le bas de son dos – pour ne pas dire : son postérieur – le fit bouger nerveusement et l'extirpa d'un profond sommeil. Le lit grinça sous ses mouvements.

Il bougonna rapidement un « Ichi » dans un demi-sommeil, et sa main s'écarta du reste de son corps pour chercher, à tâtons, la chaleur reconnaissable d'un corps voisin; plus particulièrement celui de son amant.

Mais le lit était vide.

Le bleuté ouvrit les yeux, restant un instant immobile en constatant qu'il était seul. A côté de lui, les draps avaient été remis en place consciencieusement, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il se redressa et remarqua également que la pièce était vide.

Il tendit l'oreille en se grattant le crâne de manière étonnée, s'attendant à entendre le rouquin dans la salle de bain ou l'appartement, mais tout était plongé dans le plus profond des silences.

Lentement, il se tourna en direction de la table de nuit et prit sa montre pour y consulter l'heure. Visiblement, sa sieste avait duré une bonne demi heure.

Rien de bien méchant, pensa-t-il en détendant les traits de son visage. Mais où diable Ichi était-il passé?

Il haussa enfin les épaules, se doutant que ce dernier était peut-être sortit quelques minutes, puis s'adossa à la tête de lit. C'est à ce moment-là que ses yeux se tournèrent vers son tas de vêtements, posé sur la chaise face à lui.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, démontrant ainsi sa surprise et son inquiétude soudaine. Il était certain d'y avoir laissé son arme en se déshabillant, et elle n'était plus là...?

Interloqué, le sexta Espada repoussa le drap qui couvrait son corps nu et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid

_Bordel, j'ai mal au cul..., gémit-il dans une grimace.

Il se massa le dos rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua enfin ce qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

Une feuille de papier pliée en deux qui – il en mettrait sa main au feu – ne se trouvait pas là lorsqu'il s'était endormi.

Ses yeux parcoururent une nouvelle fois l'espace, comme s'il s'attendait à voir apparaître son amant tout à coup, et se saisit de la feuille pliée en deux, une mauvaise impression envahissant soudain tout son être.

Cette feuille lui semblait déjà de mauvaise augure. Il n'avait aucunement l'envie de voir ce qui se trouvait noté à l'intérieur, mais ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle lui était adressée. Lentement, il glissa un doigt sous la feuille pour la déplier, le bruit du papier se rependant dans la pièce.

Son cœur fit un arrêt immédiat, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sur le papier blanc s'étendait l'écriture d'Ichigo, reconnaissable entre mille, par ses kanji particulièrement bien bouclés.

Jaggerjack s'était attendu à cela bien évidemment – un mot de son amant - mais maintenant qu'il y faisait face, ses yeux lisaient les mots si vite qu'il ne les comprenait pas. Il fallut qu'il s'y reprenne à trois fois pour enfin lire doucement et comprendre le sens de ces mots. Son estomac se contracta alors douloureusement :

« _Mon amour,_

_Quand tu te réveilleras je ne serai certainement pas là. Je suis désolé._

_Je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime._

_Je suis sûr que lorsque tu liras cette lettre, tu auras envie de me tuer, de m'arracher les oreilles, de me faire toutes les pires tortures du monde. Mais je m'en moque._

_J'ai pris la décision de protéger ce qui m'est cher, parce que je vois, je vis avec toi ta souffrance et qu'elle me brise. S'il te plait, ne prends pas ça comme une trahison, ne crois pas que j'agis dans ton dos pour te causer du tord._

_Je veux juste t'aider. Parce que j'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Parce que je t'aime au point de vouloir te soulager de ce qui te fait du mal._

_Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais..._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Ichi._ »

Le sexta porta une main à sa bouche et la plaqua lentement devant ses lèvres, dissimulant par là, l'expression de stupeur qui déformait son visage.

Dans son poing, il serra le papier qui se recroquevilla en boule sous l'agression, se froissant, se craquelant allègrement, en lui laissant des traces rouges sur sa peau rugueuse. Ses dents se serrèrent également, faisant craquer sa mâchoire plus d'une fois.

Ses yeux se fermèrent dans une expression d'inquiétude la plus totale. Il savait que cette lettre ne laissait présager rien de bon...

Le silence qui rythmait l'appartement se brisa soudain sous son cri rauque :

_MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDEUUUUUUUUUUUH!!!!!!!!!!!

La porte claqua et le pantalon à moitié enfilé, Jaggerjack se précipita hors de la chambre. Il attrapa sa chemise aussi vite qu'il le put, fourrant ses bras dans les manches, ne prenant pas la peine d'en fermer les boutons et sauta dans ses chaussures très rapidement.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'appartement lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Le sexta se retourna violemment, les yeux exorbités et le souffle court, cherchant tout à coup son arme – un réflexe de sa vie d'Espada - qu'il savait pourtant entre les mains d'Ichigo maintenant.

Les yeux sombres de Kurosaki Isshin le transpercèrent de toutes parts, et sa voix profonde et menaçante retentit dans la pièce :

_C'est vous qui avez crié? Demanda-t-il, le regard méfiant. Pourquoi avez-vous crié?

Le bleuté ne put répondre tout de suite, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire. Cet homme l'avait entendu hurler sa colère et se demandait – et c'était normal – ce qui se passait.

Un silence très lourd s'installa, avant que le paternel ne reprenne :

_Où est mon fils? Questionna-t-il, le regard de plus en plus méfiant.

Il plissa ses yeux pour observer un peu plus étroitement le visage de Grimmjow. Ce dernier ne voyait pas de raison de lui mentir, surtout que cet homme l'avait aidé. Maintenant, il était sûrement le seul à pouvoir lui porter secours à nouveau. Même s'il savait que Isshin rentrerait dans une colère toute aussi noire que la sienne, étant donné qu'il avait demandé à son fils de rester dans l'appartement tant que cette histoire ne se serait pas calmée.

_Il est... parti..., chuchota-t-il, sans couper le contact visuel.

Les yeux sombres face à lui se plissèrent un peu plus, et Jaggerjack comprit ce qui avait fait de cet homme l'un des plus puissants du Gotei 13.

Son aura était subitement devenue meurtrière et tout à coup, il ne le voyait plus seulement comme un père de famille veuf, ruiné et sans emploi. Kurosaki Isshin semblait s'être redressé. Ses épaules lui apparurent tout à coup plus carrées, sa stature plus droite, plus imposante. Mais c'était certainement son visage, son expression qui aurait pu effrayer n'importe quel homme censé.

Grimmjow s'attendit à le voir s'en prendre à lui. Il s'attendait à ce que le paternel lui fasse reproche sur reproche et même, l'insulte, voire même le frappe...

Vu l'aura néfaste qui avait envahit l'entrée de l'appartement, Grimmjow se sentait... infiniment petit.

_Vous allez prendre ça, lui ordonna alors le paternel en lui fourrant dans la main une arme que le bleuté n'avait jamais vu, et vous allez récupérer mon fils!

Il prit d'un geste rapide les clefs de sa voiture sur le meuble de l'entrée et poussa l'amant de son fils dans le couloir. Grimmjow, stupéfait, ne pouvait qu'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Comment aurait-il pu protester...?

_Je vous avais demandé de prendre soin de mon fils, souffla le paternel d'une voix faible alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers de l'immeuble. Où est-il?

_J'sais où il est. Mais... il est parti y a plus d'une demi heure maint'nant et...

_Montez là-dedans!

Il ouvrit la porte de son vieux tas de ferraille et fit un signe de la main pour signifier au bleuté de s'y asseoir.

_J'crois que j'ferai mieux d'conduire, ajouta-t-il en revenant vers lui. J'peux nous amener à Tokyo en moins d'une heure.

Le père du roux souleva un sourcil noir mais savait bien que le temps leur était compté. Il fourra les clefs du véhicule dans la main du sexta et le laissa prendre les commandes.

Après quelques minutes d'une folle course dans les rues de Karakura, les deux hommes étaient déjà sur la voie rapide direction Tokyo.

Isshin était accroché au siège, enfoncé dans le dossier et son visage s'était contracté. Certainement inquiet de la conduite de Grimmjow, il fixait la route d'un œil méfiant.

_J'sais pas c'qui lui est passé par la tête, putain! Ragea tout à coup le bleuté en tapant d'une main contre le volant. Il a pris mon arme et s'est fait la malle!

_Quoi?!

Grimmjow zigzagua habilement entre une file de voitures qu'il jugeait trop lente, et reprit sa folle course en faisant rugir le moteur de la pauvre voiture, bien mise à mal.

_C'est ma faute, reprit-il. C'est à cause d'moi... J'lui ai mis des trucs en tête qu'il aurait jamais dû entendre!

_S'il lui arrive la moindre petite chose, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable, vous comprenez? Demanda Isshin, une certaine appréhension dans la voix.

_S'il lui arrive la moindre chose, j'vous conseille d'vous barrer vite fait de l'endroit où on va aller, parce que j'vais tout faire péter!

Kurosaki tourna son visage en direction du conducteur. Il observa son profil concentré et se détendit quelque peu. Il semblait s'être habitué aux coups de volant violents et les appréhendait un peu mieux désormais.

_Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi est-il parti avec votre arme?

_Il m'a laissé un mot... Quel crétin!

_Je veux voir ce mot!

_Quoi?!

Grimmjow tourna un instant ses yeux dans sa direction, étonné par sa demande. Il n'allait pas lui montrer ce que son fils lui avait écrit, c'était... personnel!

_Nan, c'est trop intime...

_Donnez-moi ça! Ordonna alors Kurosaki en tendant sa main vers lui.

Grimmjow étira un sourire nerveux. Ce type semblait être capable de lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait... C'était une des qualités des Kurosaki ou quoi?

La lettre atterrit entre les mains de l'ex-capitaine qui la parcourut de ses yeux plissés. Il toussota plusieurs fois en la lisant, certainement étonné de voir son propre fils écrire des mots d'amour à un homme.

Le bleu était exaspéré au possible.

C'était certainement la seule chose qu'il n'aurait voulu divulgué pour rien au monde à quelqu'un d'autre! Cette lettre contenait tellement d'amour envers sa personne qu'elle allait certainement passer au rang de « trésor » pour lui. Il aurait voulu être le seul à y avoir posé ses yeux.

Mais désormais, ce n'était plus le cas.

Enfin, Kurosaki replia la feuille maladroitement, visiblement gêné - ou bien était-ce une impression? - et la rendit à son propriétaire :

_Bien, je vois, murmura-t-il en reprenant une position plus droite dans son siège.

Il n'avait pas réellement compris de quoi parlait Ichigo dans cette lettre, mais il avait bien compris la nature importante et dangereuse de ce qu'il désirait faire. Aussi, il comprit que son propre fils s'était mis en danger pour le sexta.

_Où allons-nous? Reprit-il.

_ « Kurenai club »....

_Parfait, murmura Isshin en fouillant dans sa poche.

_Comment ça "parfait"? Interrogea tout à coup le turquoise, étonné. Vous y êtes d'jà aller p'tet?

_Bien sûr, répondit l'autre. Tout élément du Gotei haut placé, se doit de connaître le « Kurenai club »... Il y a tellement de choses que vous ignorez à propos de cette adresse, j'en suis certain!

_Comme quoi?

Isshin soupira :

_Dans le temps, cet endroit était le réel Q.G. de l'organisation. Le bâtiment qu'ils possèdent en ville n'était pas encore à eux. Mais vous voyez le pouvoir qu'ils ont acquis en à peine quelques années? Le « Kurenai club » est resté un lieu privilégié, certainement est-il mieux surveillé et plus discret encore que leur gratte-ciel du centre ville.

Grimmjow resta muet. C'était une chose qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent; que le club avait une telle importance dans l'histoire même du Gotei. C'était certainement un atout pour lui que d'être en compagnie d'un ex-capitaine qui connaissait si bien les lieux. Mais il oubliait que Isshin connaissait bien plus que les lieux...

Le paternel Kurosaki prit en main son portable sur lequel il tapota très rapidement un numéro quelconque.

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda Grimmjow, inquiet.

_Taisez-vous!

Isshin enclencha le haut-parleur. Après deux sonneries seulement une voix qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement tous les deux répondit :

_Ku... Kurosaki-sama, mais vous êtes dingue de m'appeler ici et maintenant?!!

_Bonjour à toi aussi Kisuke, répondit le paternel, j'espère que tu vas bien également.

Après un court silence, la voix reprit :

_Désolé..., reprit-il, moins enjoué que d'habitude. Que se passe-t-il?

_J'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main rapide. Pourrais-tu trouver mon fils? Il est fort possible qu'il tente d'entrer, ou soit déjà entré, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne mette la pagaille...

Un court silence suivit.

_Le club? Répéta le blond, d'une voix inquiète. Le « Kurenai club »?

_Oui.

_Mais j'y suis déjà! La réunion a déjà commencé ici!!

Isshin porta une main à son front :

_Oh... Jésus, Marie, Joseph.... jura-t-il.

_Si Ichigo était ici, croyez-moi, nous le saurions! Reprit le blond de plus en plus inquiet. Peut-être est-il dehors, il...

_Kisuke! Le coupa Isshin d'une voix autoritaire.

_Euh... Oui?

L'ex-capitaine rapprocha son visage de son portable :

_Serait-il possible de nous libérer le passage?

Grimmjow tiqua. Il n'aimait pas bien ces manières qu'avait le père d'Ichigo de ne pas lui expliquer ses intentions. Il ignorait ce qu'il cherchait à faire et ça le rendait dingue!

_Nous? Reprit Urahara qui semblait de plus en plus suspicieux.

_J'ai envie de venir faire un tour au club. Mais... les malabars à l'entrée vous me causer des petits soucis, j'imagine....?

Un léger silence se fit, suivit par des murmures d'Urahara. Il se répétait les paroles d'Isshin comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire :

_Oh oui, bien sûr!!! s'écria-t-il tout à coup, en comprenant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Ils feront un gros dodo à votre arrivée, comme au bon vieux temps!

_Merci bien! Lança joyeusement le brun.

_Au revoir! Couina le blond dans un ton enjoué au possible.

Grimmjow étira une mine stupéfaite. Ces deux-là se parlaient comme s'ils étaient de très vieux amis, et leur bonne humeur en discutant lui plaisait de moins en moins. Et cette histoire de « gros dodo »...?

Urahara allait se débarrasser lui-même des molosses qui gardaient l'entrée? Pourquoi les aidait-il?

_« Comme au bon vieux temps? » demanda le sexta, méfiant.

Il voulait comprendre tout de suite!!

Isshin reprit un air sérieux et concentré :

_Urahara et moi avons toujours travaillé de concert, expliqua-t-il. Nos familles on toujours été proches. Pour lui, m'aider ravive les bons moments du passé j'imagine.. Au moins, nous n'aurons pas de soucis pour entrer!

_J'me d'mande si Ichi, lui, va y arriver...

_Aucune chance... A moins que...

_A moins que quoi?! Le coupa Jaggerjack en tournant des yeux écarquillés dans sa direction.

_A moins qu'il ne se présente comme voulant reprendre son poste et à ce moment-là, ils ne pourront lui refuser l'entrée...

_Vous plaisantez j'espère?! S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer!

Mais est-ce que Ichigo allait opter pour cette solution? Qu'avait-il réellement l'intention de faire? Comment allait-il s'y prendre?

Jaggerjack devait avouer que lui-même n'aurait jamais su comment s'introduire dans ce club. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée, pas de sortie de secours, pas d'ouverture sur l'extérieure, c'est-à-dire pas de fenêtres.

Le sexta aurait sans doute opté pour une solution radicale : planter une balle dans la tête des deux gardes de l'entrée. Mais il savait bien, que son amant était bien loin de penser et d'agir comme lui. Aussi, il se sentit quelque peu perdu. Il connaissait bien Ichigo, mais il ignorait de quoi il était capable dans ce genre de situation.

_Qu'est-ce que mon fils a l'intention de faire? Reprit l'autre. Vous me cachez encore des choses, n'est-ce pas?

Grimmjow soupira. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était exposer ses soucis et ses faiblesses au père de son amant mais à présent, il n'avait plus le choix.

Il lui raconta donc son entrée dans le Gotei et le but premier qui avait été le sien. Il lui expliqua les raisons de sa vengeance et la détresse qui l'animait lorsqu'il était rentré plus tôt. Ichigo s'était senti coupable, aussi avait-il voulu l'aider.

_Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de mon fils d'agir sur un coup de tête!

_J'sais bien! Je... J'arrive pas à croire qu'il fasse ça!!

_Je crois qu'on se trompe. Ichigo a bien réfléchi à cet agissement, reprit-il d'un ton assuré. Je le connais, c'est mon fils. Peut-être a-t-il changé lorsqu'il vous a rencontré, mais je refuse de croire qu'il puisse être aussi dingue! Il a quelque chose en tête et y a pensé sagement, j'en suis certain.

Le silence reprit son droit dans le véhicule. Grimmjow conduisait toujours comme un fou mais Isshin s'y était fait et ne regardait pratiquement plus la route. Il était complètement obnubilé par ce que son fils avait en tête.

Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des choses inconsidérées! Et qui plus est avec une arme! Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer son fils, arme à la main, menaçant une tierce personne. C'était tout à fait impossible!

Isshin avait l'impression de ne plus connaître Ichigo. Quels autres changements s'étaient opérés en lui depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow?

Il tenta tout de même de garder les idées claires et de rester positif. Si son fils se présentait comme un Kurosaki, il n'aurait pas de soucis à se faire.... sauf s'il tombait sur Kenpachi.

Il ferma les yeux avec appréhension. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si Zaraki Kenpachi lui tombait dessus. Il l'écraserait comme une mouche!

Il joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses, dans une prière silencieuse. Il fallait que Kisuke le retrouve... Ou qu'il tombe sur Kyouraku. Après tout, le club n'était pas si grand, Urahara n'aurait pas grand mal à le retrouver.

_Vous inquiétez pas, s'éleva soudain la voix de Grimmjow. On va l'retrouver... J'vous l'jure!

C'était lui qui rassurait cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Alors que c'était certainement lui, Grimmjow, qui avait le plus besoin d'un peu de réconfort, en cet instant.

« _Bordel de merde bébé, fais pas de connerie!_ »

Inconsciemment, le sexta pensa que s'il arrivait trop tard, Stark pourrait bien l'appeler en lui annonçant la mort du roux.

Tout comme il lui avait annoncé la mort d'Il Forte.

Et Grimmjow en était certain : il ne survivrait pas à un second anéantissement... S'il perdait Ichigo, qui savait ce qu'il serait capable de faire?

* * *

_**~ Kurenai club ~ Trois quart d'heure plus tard ~**_

_Wouaaaaaaaaah.....

Ichigo s'accrocha comme il put à la gouttière d'un toit. Il avait tout à coup perdu l'équilibre, en glissant sur une tuile branlante et remarqua avec soulagement que la gouttière en question était solide.

_Putain... Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire..., chuchota-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Kurosaki, t'es qu'un nul!

Il s'écarta de la gouttière à laquelle il s'était accroché et avançait maintenant à quatre pattes sur le toit du « Kurenai club ».

Il savait déjà, avant d'arriver devant l'entrée que celle-ci serait gardée. Aussi avait-il réfléchi à un autre moyen pour entrer. Ichigo n'était pas un imbécile et il avait toujours eu une très bonne mémoire. Et ce n'était pas ses seuls atouts...

Il pouvait sûrement compter sur les doigts de sa main les avantages qu'il avait eus à travailler au bar du « Kurenai club ». Comme sa rencontre avec Grimmjow ou le fait d'avoir travaillé des heures entières dans la remise du bar et d'y avoir vu qu'une fenêtre s'y trouvait...

Une petite ouverture, pas plus large que son tour de taille s'étendait devant ses yeux, lui redonnant espoir.

_Pfiou... elle est toujours là, soupira-t-il avec satisfaction.

C'était le seul moyen auquel il avait pensé pour entrer. Et de plus, il était certain que personne à part lui et Yumichika n'avait connaissance de cette ouverture. Cependant, pour y entrer, il devait casser la vitre ce qui allait inévitablement causer du bruit. Il espérait juste que personne n'entendrait...

Il se releva lentement, s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans la rue plus bas. Faire ça en plein jour c'était vraiment risqué, aussi devait-il se presser.

D'un coup violent il frappa du talon la fenêtre qui se brisa instantanément. Au moins, ça aurait été plus rapide que d'avoir à grimper sur ce toit en s'accrochant à la gouttière...

_Bordel..., soupira-t-il en s'assurant que son arme était toujours à sa place.

Il se trouvait ridicule, mais n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'évaluer le degré de sa débilité en cet instant.

Il prit appui de ses mains sur le toit, et se laissa glisser à travers l'ouverture qu'il venait de briser, après avoir vérifié que la remise était vide.

« Parfait.... » pensa-t-il en remontant son pantalon.

Il était dans le noir le plus complet. Mais un filet de lumière s'échappant de la porte, donnant accès à la salle du club, lui permit de se diriger.

Sans faire le moins de bruit possible, il atteignit enfin la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, l'obligeant à se plaquer contre le mur adjacent. C'était vraiment pas son jour de chance, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quoique...

Peut-être que si, finalement : la silhouette longue et filiforme de Yumichika se dessina en une ombre plus fine sur le mur face à lui.

_Oh merde..., souffla le brun en remarquant que la fenêtre s'était cassée. Qu'est-ce que...?

Il avança dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le sol.

Ichigo sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et était certain que Yumichika pouvait l'entendre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça du tout...

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite, très vite... Avant que le brun ne se retourne, ne le trouve là et ne donne l'alerte. C'était sa seule chance! Il devait la saisir!

Le roux dut alors faire ce qu'il ne désirait pas au premier abord : se servir de son arme.

Il la sortit de son pantalon et poussa la porte pour la refermer, tout en brandissant l'arme sur son ex-collègue :

_Yumichika?

Le brun se retourna vers lui dans un sursaut incontrôlé. La pièce était toujours plongée dans le noir, mais il y avait assez de luminosité pour qu'ils se reconnaissent.

_Ichigo? Demanda-t-il, apeuré.

_Ne crie pas, ne dis rien, reste tranquille, lui ordonna l'orangé en lui désignant son arme. Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas?

Yumichika fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiet :

_Ou... oui, marmonna-t-il.

_De mon nom également?

Le brun déglutit difficilement et acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_Kurosaki, articula-t-il.

_C'est bien ça, maintenant, je veux t'entendre dire que tu ne feras rien pour m'arrêter.

_Ichigo, c'est...

_S'il te plait! Je n'ai l'intention de faire de mal à personne! Je ne suis pas devenu comme Grimmjow. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire, je t'en prie, aide-moi!

_Mais, je... ils me tueront s'ils le savent!

_Non, fais-moi confiance, j'ai déjà prévu tout ça... Enfin je n'espérais pas tomber sur toi, je suis plutôt content...

_Yumi?!!!

Une voix à l'extérieur fit sursauter Ichigo qui sembla paniqué un instant. C'est l'instant que choisit Yumichika pour tenter un geste vers lui. Il se saisit du canon de son arme sans que l'orangé ne puisse l'éviter.

Son cœur se remit à battre la chamade de stupeur.

Si Yumichika arrivait déjà à le stopper, il n'arriverait pas plus loin que ça...

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le brun se contenta de le fixer, abaissant son arme lentement en direction du sol pour que son canon ne soit plus pointé sur lui.

_Très bien, soupira-t-il. Dis-moi juste ce que tu comptes faire. Tous les tuer et te tirer?

Ichigo observa un instant de silence, dut à sa surprise.

_Non... Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais faire de mal à personne! Je veux seulement m'entretenir avec Kuchiki Byakuya, rien de plus.

_Kuchiki? Répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Il est encore ici. Ils ont eu une réunion rapide dans la salle puis sont descendus au sous-sol. Ensuite, ils ont quitté les lieux, mais pas tous.

_Et les Lieutenants?

_Avec leurs capitaines.

_Qui d'autre est ici?

_Kuchiki, Renji... Kyouraku, son Lieutenant je crois. Et Urahara, il est dans la salle.

_Yumi?!!

La voix qui provenait de la salle retentit à nouveau :

_Qui est-ce? Chuchota Ichigo.

_Ikkaku... Troisième siège de la onzième. Ichigo, est-ce que tu sais que... que... Es-tu ici pour reprendre ta division?

Les yeux ambrés se baissèrent un instant :

_Je suis désolé, Yumichika, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Le brun sembla déçu un instant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. L'orangé le voyait déjà donner l'alerte et le livrer en pâture aux autres capitaines mais à sa plus grande surprise, Yumichika ne le fit pas.

_Je suis fidèle à mon capitaine, avoua-t-il, mais... les règles du Gotei sont strictes : toujours suivre les ordres d'un membre d'une famille noble. Tu es un Kurosaki, la division dont je fais partie devrait t'appartenir, je dois t'obéir.

Il fit un pas en direction de la sortie mais Ichigo le retint par le bras :

_Attends!

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant. L'orangé savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dans toute cette histoire, Yumichika avait certainement été le seul à qui il avait pu se fier depuis son arrivée ici. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il changerait maintenant.

Il put voir dans son regard que le brun était sincère et déterminé. Le roux avait néanmoins une certaine appréhension, c'était naturel. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir tant de chance dès son arrivée ici, aussi pensa-t-il que la roue allait tourner dans peu de temps.

Il devait rester sur ses gardes...

_Est-ce que tu peux faire sortir cet Ikkaku d'ici? Demanda-t-il soudain.

_Mais...

_Urahara je m'en charge, je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude.

Le roux savait que si cet homme était resté en contact avec son père, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Yumichika sembla hésiter un instant :

_Mais, on ne s'est pas vus, hein? Personne n'est au courant! Débita-t-il, paniqué.

_Personne, acquiesça Kurosaki.

_Bien.

Le brun quitta la pièce lentement, en le gratifiant d'un dernier regard étonné. Aussitôt, la voix d'Ikkaku reprit :

_T'en as mis un temps! Bah... t'en fais une tête!

_Oui... je ne me sens pas bien, répondit faiblement le barman. J'ai plutôt envie de rentrer. On peut y aller maintenant?

_Oh... oui. Je pense que Zaraki-Taïcho ne nous en voudra pas. Comme si ça lui était égal qu'on reste ou qu'on parte!

Ichigo entendit les deux hommes s'animer et quelques secondes plus tard, ils saluèrent Urahara-Taïcho en quittant la pièce.

Le rouquin, toujours avec prudence, émergea de la réserve, cherchant rapidement des yeux le capitaine qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il remarqua alors deux grands yeux bleus posés sur lui et une chevelure blonde.

Urahara se précipita jusqu'à lui, l'air catastrophé :

_Mon Dieu, Kurosaki-sama! Chuchota-t-il en se saisissant de son bras. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? Votre père se fait un sang d'encre et...

_Il faut que je vois Kuchiki tout de suite...

_Mais...

_J'ai dit tout de suite!!

Les deux hommes stoppèrent leur marche.

La poigne autour du bras du jeune homme se desserra et Urahara lança des regards à droite et à gauche pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans les parages.

_Comment êtes-vous entré?!

_La remise a une fenêtre...

Le blond baissa un instant les yeux sur l'arme que le jeune homme tenait toujours en main. Ichigo la dissimula rapidement sous sa chemise. La détermination qui flottait dans ses yeux rappela vaguement celle de Kurosaki Isshin et Kisuke ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine inquiétude.

_Jurez-moi que vous ne ferez rien de dangereux, reprit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

_Je vous le jure. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'entretenir avec Kuchiki Byakuya. J'ai un marché à lui proposer. Il faut que je le vois, c'est très important!

Kisuke se mordilla la lèvre.

Après tout, il était toujours fidèle à Kurosaki Isshin mais ce dernier avait quitté son poste sans même le prévenir. Et maintenant, c'était son fils qui se trouvait devant lui.

La famille Urahara avait, depuis deux générations déjà, prouvé son allégeance à la famille noble des Kurosaki. Kisuke n'avait en aucun cas l'envie de casser cette allégeance. Il se devait d'agir comme tout Urahara l'aurait fait.

Il avait fait ce que Isshin lui avait demandé : retrouver son fils. Point.

_Très bien, répondit-il enfin, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. J'imagine que je ne parviendrai pas à vous en dissuader aussi... je ferai mieux de vous aider pour qu'il n'y ait aucune complication. Venez...

Il l'attira par le bras et tous les deux se précipitèrent sur les escaliers en colimaçon qui conduisaient au sous-sol.

Les couloirs sombres réchauffés par les spots de lumière rouge ramenèrent des foules de souvenirs chez Ichigo. Des souvenirs de tous ses moments avec Grimmjow. Pendant un instant, il aurait souhaité prendre son temps et déguster tous les souvenirs qui lui montaient à la gorge, se les remémorer parfaitement. Car ils étaient les prémisses d'une si belle histoire d'amour, de son plus grand bonheur...

Mais Ichigo savait également que ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

Urahara lui demanda bientôt d'attendre au fond du couloir et s'échappa rapidement dans la direction opposée. Les yeux ambrés le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans une pièce, à l'autre bout du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les lieux. Ichigo inspira profondément, tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque plus calme mais n'y parvint pas. Il avait beau se dire que tout allait dans son sens, il ne pouvait réfréner cette impression de danger qui planait sur lui.

Cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Non, il n'y avait pas de raison, ça se passerait sans soucis majeur, il devait s'en convaincre. Ce qu'il avait à dire à Kuchiki Byakuya était très important et valait bien ces quelques risques qu'il prenait.

Bientôt, il entendit à nouveau une porte s'ouvrir. Au bout du couloir, là où Urahara avait disparu quelques minutes plus tôt, deux silhouettes émergèrent. Le jeune homme se redressa avec toute la fierté qu'il lui était possible de réunir.

Face à lui, Kuchiki Byakuya et Renji sortirent de la pièce. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, reconnaissant le jeune roux au fond du couloir.

Ichigo aperçut sommairement Kisuke, leur chuchotant quelque chose, puis les deux hommes avancèrent dans sa direction. L'orangé savait qu'il devait être rapide et bref.

Le brun et son Lieutenant stoppèrent leur marche à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Une certaine tension s'invita entre eux, mettant mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Les yeux marines le toisaient sans amitié aucune et il comprit qu'un seul faux pas de sa part et Kuchiki Byakuya refuserait le marché.

_Je serai bref, commença-t-il sans plus attendre. Grimmjow veut vous tuer, vous savez qu'il vous poursuivra toute votre vie s'il le faut. De mon côté, je veux le faire sortir du Gotei, je veux que cette organisation ne le pourchasse pas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Nous pouvons trouver un arrangement.

Les yeux glacials du brun se posèrent sur son visage à nouveau, avec cette fois, un dédain si grand que Ichigo aurait pu en perdre son assurance. Cependant, Kuchiki tourna lentement son profil en direction de Renji qui soutint son regard de manière perçante. Le rouge tourna à son tour ses yeux sur son ami :

_Ichigo, tu as conscience de ce que tu fais?

_Renji, je sais que tu me comprends, reprit le roux. Toi et moi on est tombé là-dedans par amour, n'est-ce pas? Nous ne sommes pas si différents! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Byakuya...

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça! Le coupa Abaraï. Grimmjow veut tuer Byakuya, tu l'as dit toi-même : jamais il n'en démordra. Même toi ne peux pas l'en empêcher!!

_Si, je le peux. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose en retour.

_De quel droit me demandes-tu cela, Kurosaki Ichigo? Questionna alors le brun.

Sa première réplique sembla faire hésiter le jeune homme. Il ne devait pas perdre son assurance, il devait le convaincre, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait!

_Vous ne tenez donc pas à la vie? Lui demanda le roux en se penchant en avant, portant une main à son coeur. Je peux vous garantir tout de suite, que jamais Grimmjow ne voudra intenter à votre vie à nouveau!

_Que dois-je offrir en retour? Questionna le noble, un regard méfiant sur le visage.

_Je veux que Grimmjow quitte le Gotei. Je sais... je connais le fonctionnement ici. Si Grimmjow veut vous quitter, il devra soit mourir soit vous trahir. Dans ce dernier cas, vous le poursuivrez jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le faut. Mais je sais également que les décisions du Gotei peuvent être influencées par les votes des familles nobles. J'ai besoin de vous pour que vous contriez les décisions du Gotei. Il faut que son départ soit accepté, sans poursuites, sans peine de mort, vous comprenez?

Le brun haussa ses sourcils bien haut :

_Hélas, je ne suis pas en mesure de pouvoir faire cela, répondit-il. Certes, ma voix vaut le double de celle des autres capitaines, Kyouraku mis à part, mais ça ne sera pas assez pour retourner la situation.

_Byakuya...

Renji prit tout à coup les devants et dépassa d'un pas son capitaine et amant. Il chercha son bras à tâtons et l'enferma entre sa main puissante.

Les yeux marines glissèrent lentement sur sa main, en contact avec sa peau laiteuse. Il sembla surpris par la prise d'initiative de Renji mais resta muet, ses yeux s'animant cependant d'une certaine anxiété – ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurosaki.

Le roux put lire sur le visage du rouge, que ce dernier comprenait sa démarche :

_Byakuya, reprit-il, je pense qu'Ichigo a raison.

_Renji, tu...

_Ichigo a raison, reprit-il en tournant ses yeux vers son capitaine. Si tu n'acceptes pas ce qu'il te propose je t'y obligerai!

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard glacial. Le roux se demanda comment son ami avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un homme pareil! Certes Byakuya était beau, élégant, splendide même, mais quelque chose dans son attitude ne lui plaisait guère.

Il préférait de loin les hommes qui le taquinaient, lui souriaient voracement et tentaient même de le violer sur place... Comme Grimmjow, pensa-t-il en étirant un sourire mince.

_Ichigo, reprit Abaraï, ce que tu veux, crois-moi Byakuya et moi le voulons aussi. Nous ne désirons plus avoir cette sensation désagréable qu'il va nous tomber dessus!

__Me _tomber dessus, Renji, rectifia le brun.

_Ça revient au même!! tonna-t-il. Je vis avec toi, je travaille avec toi, je fais tout avec toi! Si quelqu'un veut te tuer, c'est sur mon corps qu'il devra passer! J'ai autant envie que toi de reprendre une vie normale, Byakuya. De plus, je n'ai pas l'intention de... de braquer mon arme sur un ancien ami, même s'il désire te tuer. Ichigo est mon meilleur ami, même si nous avons été séparés par les circonstances, mais... Ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'il demande! Et si tu ne comprends pas ma position, alors c'est que tu es bien un être insensible!!

Le ton autoritaire du rouge fit bouger nerveusement Kuchiki.

L'insulte qu'il venait de se prendre de plein fouet sembla animer son regard comme jamais. Ichigo avait plus ou loin espéré un soutient plus ou moins fort de Renji, pas le voir agir de la sorte lui redonna espoir. Il réussirait à convaincre Kuchiki!

Cependant, Ichigo observait la scène de loin. Ce qu'il avait pensé comme un affrontement violent se transformait en querelle d'amoureux où il n'avait pas sa place.

_Tu sais très bien que tu peux obtenir du conseil du Gotei tout ce que tu veux, ou presque, reprit le Lieutenant. Il suffit que tu convaincs Kyouraku... Ukitake et Unohana le suivront et l'affaire est dans le sac! Ne sois pas aussi égoïste, Byakuya!! Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te protège après ça! Jamais je ne lèverai mon arme contre Ichigo ou contre Grimmjow! Pense à moi un peu!!

Les yeux du noble se levèrent sur le visage de son amant. Il l'observa, sans intention aucune, sans même la moindre once de tendresse dans son regard. Renji le fixa en retour.

Pendant un long moment, le silence régna entre eux. Ichigo ne savait manifestement plus quoi dire d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Le destin de Grimmjow était bel et bien entre les mains de Kuchiki désormais.

Une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir et Kisuke sortit de la pièce dans laquelle Byakuya et Renji avaient émergé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il passa rapidement dans le couloir, sur la pointe des pieds, et emprunta l'escalier pour remonter en direction de la salle principale.

_Continuons cela ici, décréta tout à coup le noble en désignant d'une main une porte à la droite du jeune rouquin.

Ichigo acquiesça. Ça valait mieux en effet. Si comme l'avait dit Yumichika d'autres personnes se trouvaient encore ici, il fallait mieux jouer la discrétion.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans une pièce de taille moyenne, cosy et sombre.

Les lumières tamisées rappelèrent encore une fois à Ichigo une foule de souvenirs. Son entrevue avec Ulquiorra Schiffer dans la pièce d'à côté, son sauvetage par Grimmjow, alors qu'il allait se donner au brun.

Il avait tellement souffert, tellement espéré entre ces murs, il fallait que tout prenne fin entre ces murs encore une fois. Juste une dernière fois.

Terminer là où tout avait commencé.

_J'aimerais avoir une réponse de votre part, dès maintenant, reprit Kurosaki après quelques minutes de silence. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser la violence contre vous! Je suis de l'avis de Renji. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire du mal, même si vous avez été à l'origine de beaucoup de souffrances chez Grimmjow. Je vous en veux, mais en même temps, je sais que le destin peut être capricieux alors, je veux bien vous pardonner. Effaçons l'ardoise dès aujourd'hui. Faites-le au moins pour Renji...

Kuchiki le toisa du regard. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se laissait dicter sa conduite par autrui cependant, il tourna son visage vers Renji. Ce dernier l'encouragea d'un regard à accepter et le noble reprit :

_Peux-tu vraiment me garantir qu'il ne me pourchassera plus?

_Je vous en donne ma parole. J'imagine qu'elle a une certaine valeur à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas?

_Il y a encore un certain temps j'aurais dit non, mais ton envie de voir cette histoire se terminer ne peut me laisser de glace. J'ai également le volonté de voir tout cela cesser. Si nous pouvons parvenir à cet accord, je pense que nous nous en porterions mieux.

Renji soupira et serra dans sa main celle de son amant. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à convaincre le noble. Il lui avait fait comprendre que s'il n'avait pas accepté, il l'aurait fait à sa place. De grès ou de force.

_Si nous sommes d'accord, reprit l'orangé, j'attends de vous une prise de position en ce qui concerne Grimmjow.

_Ça sera fait. Mais s'il s'avère, ne serait-ce qu'une petite fois, que cet homme cherche encore à intenter à ma vie, notre marché sera rompu et je ne retiendrai plus le Gotei à vous pourchasser tous les deux. Bien entendu, je désire également que les Kurosaki ne reprenne plus jamais part à la vie du Gotei.

Ichigo acquiesça d'un signe de tête nerveux.

Tout ne dépendait plus que de lui désormais. Dans sa capacité à résoudre Grimmjow d'abandonner cette vengeance. Il savait qu'il y était à moitié parvenu, ou même peut-être complètement déjà...?

Kurosaki soupira :

_Je...

Mais des éclats de voix le firent taire.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de la porte de la pièce.

Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer. Là, plus haut, dans la salle du club, des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre... Et ce n'était pas bon pour eux!

_Quelque chose se passe! Lança Renji les sourcils froncés.

Il échangea un regard tendu avec Ichigo et les deux amis se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement en direction de la porte de la pièce.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, Kuchiki sur leurs talons et remontèrent le couloir sombre. Arrivé devant l'escalier en colimaçons, le rouge retint tout à coup son ami par l'épaule :

_Non! Lui ordonna-t-il, en croisant son regard. Tu ne devrais pas être ici...

Ichigo le fixa un instant, surpris par son attention, et observa Abaraï monter les escaliers sans attendre sa réponse, suivit par son capitaine.

Renji avait raison! Mais... que devait-il faire? Par où s'échapper?

Alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution à son problème, une voix particulièrement aigüe lui fit soudain relever les yeux :

_Ken-chaaaan!! s'écriait cette voix enjouée.

Le roux tendit l'oreille. Il ignorait à qui appartenait cette voix, il n'avait jamais vu de femme entre ces murs! Surtout que la voix en question appartenait certainement plus à une gamine qu'à une femme...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car une autre voix s'éleva à son tour. Celle-ci était complètement différente. Il ne la connaissait pas non plus, mais la profondeur de cette voix rauque, lui donna froid dans le dos :

_Tiens, un Kurosaki d'retour? On dirait qu'c'est mon soir, hein, Yachiru?

Ichigo sursauta pensant que la voix s'adressait à lui. Il avait dit « Kurosaki »....?

_Tire-toi d'là, 'spèce de taré!

Ichigo trembla de tous ses membres et cette fois-ci, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

_Grimmjow...

C'était la voix de Grimmjow!

Figé par le son de la voix de son amant, il vit défiler devant ses yeux un tas de possibilité effrayantes sur sa venue ici.

Qu'est-ce que...? Pourquoi...?

Il sortit tout à coup de son état figé, et sans réfléchir outre mesure au comment du pourquoi, il se rua sur l'escalier pour en gravir les marches. Il déboucha sur la grande salle du « Kurenai club » ou un spectacle des plus singuliers se tenait.

Devant lui, le dos tourné, un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, grand, massif, les cheveux en piques se terminant par des clochettes sonores. Cet homme tenait une arme en joue sur un Grimmjow visiblement colérique se tenant lui même à côté de son propre père!

A la droite d'Isshin se tenait Urahara Kisuke, l'air perdu. Une main dans ses cheveux, il observait tout ce petit monde avec inquiétude, saluant avec hésitation Byakuya de l'autre côté de la pièce, face à lui

Les yeux couleur turquoise glissèrent jusqu'au rouquin, et Jaggerjack laissa échapper son prénom :

_ICHIGO!! tonna-t-il en sortant les dents.

Il était en colère, très en colère.

_Oups..., souffla l'orangé en croisant les yeux de son amant.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, t'as pété un câble?!! rugit le sexta. Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais le paternel Kurosaki le fit taire d'un geste de la main. Lui-même, posa un regard emplit de colère sur son fils puis reporta son attention sur l'homme que le roux n'avait jamais vu :

_Ça fait un bail, Zaraki Kenpachi, lança-t-il avec un sourire, ne se souciant nullement de l'arme qui pouvait l'atteindre très facilement.

_Que se passe-t-il?! S'enquit Renji, le regard surpris.

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, retournez d'où vous venez! Ordonna le noble d'une voix qui fit trembler jusqu'au rouquin.

Kenpachi ne jugea même pas utile de se retourner pour voir qui se trouvait dans son dos. Et Ichigo se demandait pourquoi Kuchiki ne faisait rien pour arrêter cet homme!

Quelqu'un devait les arrêter! Ce Kenpachi braquait une arme sur son propre père et sur son amant!

Tout à coup, le jeune Kurosaki fit irruption entre les deux partis et s'interposa entre eux.

Il comprit alors pourquoi son père l'avait mis en garde contre ce Zaraki Kenpachi.

_Ichigo! S'écria Isshin qui tenta un pas vers lui mais fut retenu par Kisuke.

Quant à Grimmjow, il fronça ses sourcils de manière menaçante et fusilla son jeune amant du regard.

_Qui c'est ça? Demanda alors Zaraki en penchant la tête de côté.

Il détailla Ichigo des pieds à la tête et une petite tête rose s'insinua entre les jambes du capitaine :

_Ken-chan, on dirait un Kurosaki!! scanda-t-elle en montrant le rouquin du doigt. T'as vu, Ken-ch... ouuuuh...

Byakuya saisit tout à coup la jeune fille par le col de son hakama et lui fourra dans la bouche une friandise qu'il conservait dans ses poches. La jeune fille stoppa tout à coup ses paroles, se concentrant sur la friandise qu'elle venait de recevoir*.

_Vous feriez mieux de faire cesser cela, glissa le brun en direction de Kenpachi.

Mais ce dernier s'en moquait, n'ayant aucune réaction. Il se contenta d'étirer un sourire sadique en direction du rouquin qui se trouvait directement devant lui, parfaitement dans sa ligne de mire, même si pour l'instant, il était plus intéressé par le père Kurosaki...

Deux Kurosaki, de retour au Gotei? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça!

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre votre poste! S'écria tout à coup Ichigo, se tournant vers Zaraki, le cœur battaint à cent à l'heure et qui sentait la menace. Je... je me moque du Gotei! Je n'ai rien contre vous!!

_Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!! s'écria un Grimmjow, hors de lui.

_Toi tais-toi!! Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour toi!! lui répliqua le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard. J'ai réussi à obtenir de Kuchiki Byakuya ce que je voulais, tu ferais mieux de me remercier... IMBECILE!!!

Un silence tomba. Le roux reprit son souffle difficilement, observant son amant avec colère. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait pour lui? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si en colère, comme s'il lui reprochait tous les maux de la terre?

Les petits yeux de Kenpachi observèrent avec attention le visage du jeune homme roux devant lui. Puis, il le détailla des pieds à la tête et sa bouche s'étira à nouveau en ce qui semblait être un sourire, entre toutes ses cicatrices.

Il bougea bientôt son bras pour changer de cible. Le canon voyagea du front d'Isshin jusqu'à celui de l'étranger qui l'intéressait maintenant....

_T'es l'nouveau capitaine toi, c'est ça?!! Tonna-t-il en désignant Grimmjow du menton.

Ichigo ne donna aucune réponse et se contenta de faire barrage entre l'arme de l'homme et son amant.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Jaggerjack pour avancer d'un pas rapide et saisir son amant par les hanches. Il l'attira contre lui et retira d'un geste brusque l'arme cachée sous la chemise du jeune homme.

Ce dernier, trop surpris, ne put l'en empêcher.

C'est alors qu'il comprit que la situation venait d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

Désormais, Kenpachi et Grimmjow se menaçaient l'un l'autre, Ichigo au milieu de leurs armes se faisant face.

Isshin sembla tout à coup vouloir agir :

_Ichigo!!

Mais Kisuke le retint pat le bras, l'empêchant d'agir à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour stopper Kenpachi, Isshin le savait mieux que quiconque.

L'homme était encore plus dangereux qu'un bâton de dynamite allumé...

De son côté, Byakuya prenait garde à ce que Yachiru reste occupée par sa friandise, sans prendre part à la querelle. Ses yeux marines se posèrent sur Ichigo en mauvaise posture au milieu des deux armes, et il haussa un sourcil.

Il lui sembla alors que Grimmjow ne s'était même pas intéressé à lui, depuis qu'il avait rejoint la salle. Le bleu ne l'avait même pas regardé... Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà abandonné l'idée de le tuer, tout comme le lui avait promis Ichigo?

C'était pourtant logique : Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas là pour le tuer cette fois-ci, mais seulement pour récupérer son amant qui s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup sans penser aux conséquences.

Mais le fait était que si Grimmjow et Isshin n'étaient pas intervenus, Kurosaki Ichigo aurait certainement pu repartir sans dommages, il s'en serait assuré, lui, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Finalement, ces hommes n'étaient pas si différents de lui. Ce couple, n'était pas si différent du sien. Car si Renji s'était interposé de cette façon devant l'arme d'un homme pour le protéger, il aurait certainement eu peur pour lui.

Très certainement.

Aussi, il comprit ce que Jaggerjack pouvait ressentir devant la menace de Zaraki.

Il glissa un instant ses yeux en direction de Renji qui, attentiste, gardait les yeux rivés sur son ami aux cheveux oranges.

_Zaraki Kenpachi, commença alors le noble, baissez cette arme et je me chargerai de...

_Toi ferme-là! Lui ordonna Zaraki. Je sais bien comme vous êtes, vous les nobles! Vous allez faire vos p'tites magouilles entre vous hein, et me piquez mon poste? T'inquiète, Kuchiki, j'suis au courant! J'me laisserai pas faire...

Kuchiki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le rire glacial de Kenpachi l'en empêcha. Quoiqu'il puisse dire, cet homme ne connaissait que la loi de la force. Avec des mots, personne ne pouvait avoir raison de lui...

_Héhé..., ricana Kenpachi qui semblait prendre un plaisir non dissimulé à tout cela. Même si j'dois crever un Kurosaki pour garder ma place...

Ichigo sentit ses pupilles se dilater alors que le canon de Kenpachi se braquait directement sur lui, sur son front. Il fit un pas de côté, comme s'il pensait que ce geste le sauverait, mais la seconde suivante, il sursauta de tout son être. Son cœur cessa de battre...

...trop surpris par le coup de feu qui avait été tiré.

Il ferma les yeux, les plissant de toutes ses forces, attendant que la douleur ne se faufile dans son corps.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Le noir complet envahit l'esprit du jeune roux.

En une fraction de seconde son esprit, qui lui sembla n'être que le néant le plus infime, s'emplit de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait gardés en mémoire.

L'une après l'autre, les images de sa vie défilèrent devant ses yeux. L'une après l'autre, elles lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Comme une prière.

Pourtant, c'était si rapide... Trop rapide....

Tel un film d'une vitesse éclair dont il ne se rappellerait même plus le nom :

sa propre vie...

* * *

_**Avant que tout le monde ne me tue pour avoir fait de Kenpachi un méchant (oui, je prends les devants cette fois avant d'avoir des répliques cinglantes -___-'), bah... voilà, ça ne sert à rien de s'époumoner c'est comme ça XD**_

_**Par contre, si vous voulez me tuer pour mon sadisme, je comprendrai... :p**_

***Héhé... Clin d'œil aux petits épisodes comiques après l'anime. Quand Byaku réussit enfin à faire taire Yachiru XD**


	38. Celui qui avait tiré

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui avait tiré.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note** : Je crois que je peux dire à **Kisa** qu'elle a trouvé la bonne réponse! ^^ Tu as trouvé qui a tiré et sur qui.

**Remerciements** : Depuis le temps que je voulais le faire, je le fais maintenant : un grand merci à **The Disturbed AngeL**. Sans elle je crois que cette fic n'aurait plus ni queue ni tête, merci de m'avoir montré mes erreurs et de m'avoir débloqué sur plus d'un chapitre. Merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

**Celui qui avait tiré.  
**

Que doit-on ressentir lorsqu'on meurt?

Quel sentiment submergeait votre être...? La peur? La déception? Le goût de l'inachevé? Ou alors tout simplement la profonde douleur de ne plus revoir ceux qui vous sont chers?

Certainement un peu tout cela mélangé. Un tel mélange homogène dont vous ne serez capable de distinguer les différents constituants. Tous ces sentiments si différents qui se fondent si bien l'un en l'autre que vous n'êtes plus capable de les différencier les uns des autres. Vous amenant à suffoquer sous le trop plein d'émotions.

Certainement que votre bon sens, lui, resterait intact et vous soufflerait : « C'est la fin. Tu vas mourir... »

Ichigo l'entendait.

Son bon sens lui soufflait ces mots : « Tu vas mourir. Ton heure a sonné... »

Alors...

… pourquoi, bon sang, ne ressentait-il aucune douleur?!

Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu plus étroitement, filtrant les rayons de lumière de la pièce, pour le plonger dans le noir le plus total.

La vive sensation de douleur qu'il s'attendait à ressentir ne fit pas son apparition. On ne souffrait donc pas lorsqu'on mourrait? Ou lorsqu'une balle vous atteignait de plein fouet?

Non, impossible..., pensa-t-il.

Le bruit de tir qui était monté jusqu'à ses oreilles, émettait ses dernières vibrations dans la pièce. Et soudain, il s'entrechoqua violemment avec une surface, ou plutôt un corps d'ailleurs. Le choc l'amena à laisser échapper un cri sourd, et il se sentit propulsé sur le côté, tombant en compagnie de ce corps qui semblait s'agripper au sien. Désespérément...

Tomber et tomber toujours plus bas jusqu'à ce que son corps, comme s'il venait de prendre cent kilos d'un seul coup, s'effondre au sol dans un bruit sourd, disséminant dans chacun de ses os des tremblements très douloureux.

On ne devait certainement pas ressentir cela lorsqu'une balle traversait votre corps...

Non...

Impossible!

_Jésus, Marie, Joseph! Entendit-il jurer contre son oreille.

-

-

-

Mais...

C'était la voix de son père!

Comme si l'urgence de reprendre le court de sa vie, et de sortir de cette situation d'impuissance extrême, le roux ouvrit les yeux. Il devait voir ce qui lui arrivait. Et si alors, il découvrait les abysses des Enfers, alors son père s'y trouvait avec lui...

Il constata qu'il se trouvait au sol, le bras de son père enroulé autour de ses épaules, comme s'il souhaitait le sortir de sa torpeur, le sortir de son état de noyade superficielle, qui pourtant n'avait pas lieu d'être et il remarqua aussi autre chose. Pas de douleur, pas de sensation désagréable....

Il n'avait rien. Il n'avait rien du tout!

Ce coup de feu....?

Avait-il été le fruit de son imagination...?

-

-

-

Un genou puissant s'abattit soudain sur le sol du « Kurenai club », dans un bruit de choc qui fit grimacer le jeune roux.

_Putaiiiiiiiin!!! cria une voix grave.

C'était l'homme qui l'avait menacé de son arme qui venait de crier ainsi. Cet homme aux yeux injectés de sang qui lui avait semblé si impressionnant...

Zaraki Kenpachi était maintenant à genoux au sol, sa main libre plaquée derrière son genou gauche. Une marre de sang s'étalait autour de sa jambe, et il étirait une grimace qui traduisait toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Seule sa grimace vous suffisait à comprendre l'extrême douleur - et vous la faire ressentir par la même occasion - qui étreignait son corps sauvagement.

Ichigo sentit soudain l'air s'insinuer dans ses poumons à nouveau, comme si cette vision le ramenait à la vie. Son cerveau, son cœur, tous ses membres comprirent tous au même moment ce qu'il en était. Non, ce n'était pas lui qui avait été touché. Cette balle n'avait pas été pour lui, mais...

_Pan!_

Un second coup de feu le fit sursauter violemment, entre les bras de son père.

Qu'est-ce que...?

Son cœur reprit un rythme effréné, il avait l'impression de vivre cette scène à cent kilomètres de là. De l'observer à travers un écran de télévision, tant elle lui paraissait irréelle! Tout s'enchainait si vite, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre la situation, et même sa propre situation. Ce second coup de feu toutefois, secoua ses sens et la réalité reprit peu à peu sa place au sein de son esprit.

Kenpachi laissa son second genou tomber au sol, à côté du précédent, et l'orangé comprit qu'une personne judicieusement placée venait de lui tirer à nouveau dessus. Mais cette fois-ci, la balle avait touché l'arrière du genou droit. Autrement dit, les deux genoux de Zaraki avaient été touchés.

Immobilisé telle une proie de chasse, Kenpachi tourna son corps pour affronter de son regard celui qui l'avait réduit à néant.

Ichigo en fit de même, tournant son profil de concert, dans un même mouvement avec le capitaine de la onzième division... Ses opales s'ouvrirent un peu plus de surprise. La personne qui avait tiré ces balles, qui l'avait retiré des mains d'une mort certaine...

Pourquoi cela lui semblait-il si surprenant?

A quelques mètres du blessé, se tenait un Renji en parfaite posture de tir. Ses bras élégamment tendus devant lui, ses yeux braqués sur sa victime. Et son air droit et fier lui donnaient une allure toute nouvelle – presque noble pour dire - que son ami Ichigo n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

Il avait l'air... si impressionnant de la sorte!

Où et quand avait-il appris à se servir d'une arme?! Et si bien en plus?!

Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de son ami dont le visage, montrait toute la détermination qui l'animait. Renji avait tiré ces deux coups de feu. Il avait tiré sur un capitaine du Gotei!

_Renji, je crois que ça ira, finit par lancer Byakuya, qui d'une main, retenait la petite Yachiru par le bras, elle-même très en colère par ce qui arrivait à son capitaine.

Le rouge ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ignorant l'ordre qu'on lui donnait. Il tenait toujours en joue le capitaine qui avait pointé son arme sur son ami, et visiblement, n'était pas prêt à le lâcher aussi facilement.

_Renji..., murmura le roux, toujours aussi estomaqué de voir que son meilleur ami avait tant changé.

Ses yeux parcourent le visage contracté d'Abaraï, de son meilleur ami grâce auquel il avait intégré le Kurenai club. Il l'avait toujours connu étudiant médiocre, fêtard invétéré et pourtant il avait été un ami fidèle, toujours prêt à lui tendre la main. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser cette histoire s'insinuer entre eux?

Est-ce que l'amour qu'ils vivaient chacun de leur côté avait détruit l'amitié qui les avait unis tant d'années?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » se demanda-t-il. « Comment... avons-nous pu tant changer tous les deux, sans même nous en rendre compte? Je n'avais même pas remarqué ça chez toi, Renji. Je ne voyais que ta dévotion à Kuchiki et ta stupidité d'être entré dans le Gotei par amour mais... Tu as fait bien plus que ça en fait! Tu es toujours le même... Il n'y a que toi pour faire des choses aussi ridicules pour ses amis! »

Renji avait gardé ses principes, malgré son appartenance désormais à une organisation qu'il n'aurait jamais intégré sauf pour suivre Kuchiki Byakuya. Cette attitude le rendit heureux, car il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Renji qu'il avait connu n'avait pas disparu. Mais en même temps, cette pensée lui serra tristement le coeur. Car il devait regarder la vérité en face désormais : Renji et lui s'étaient beaucoup trop éloignés. Peu en importait les raisons, aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient plus les amis qu'ils avaient pu être dans le passé.

Et ils devaient l'admettre. Tous les deux. Même si c'était étonnamment douloureux de perdre un ami, de constater que vous n'étiez plus sur la même longueur d'onde tout à coup, Ichigo devait l'accepter. Gagner le cœur de Grimmjow valait peut-être la peine d'avoir perdu un ami comme Renji...

Grimmjow abaissa son arme dans un geste lent, fixant Renji d'un œil tout aussi surpris. Le Lieutenant de Kuchiki était certainement le dernier homme auquel il aurait pensé pour arrêter Kenpachi. Et pourtant, c'était bien lui qui l'avait fait. Certes sa position l'avait aidé dans son tir mais...

Le bleuté tourna ses yeux sur son amant, toujours au sol entre les bras de son père. Il remarqua l'expression abasourdie d'Ichigo et comprit que lui aussi était vraiment très étonné par l'intervention de Renji. Était-ce le fait de Kuchiki? Certainement... Après tout, Grimmjow avait également fait changer Ichigo, pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Renji et Byakuya?

Le corps de Kenpachi bougea nerveusement devant lui et il l'observa se tenir le genou avec douleur, le sang s'étalant partout sur ses mains :

_'Spèce de sales cons!!! cracha-t-il.

_Nan, tu crois? Répliqua le bleuté avec un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin pour une fois, c'pas moi qu'a tiré sur quelqu'un. Évite d'me t'nir en joue, pépé!

Il tourna ses yeux sur Urahara qui avait collé le canon de son arme sur la tempe de l'Espada, et qui affichait un sourire si immense que Jaggerjack lui-même sentit qu'il n'annonçait rien de bon.

_Je suis navré, Grimmjow-kun, finit par répondre le blond. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_QUOI?! rugit-il.

Les deux Kurosaki, père et fils, se relevèrent rapidement, se soutenant mutuellement, et le jeune rouquin se lança entre son amant et le capitaine blond pour faire barrage, encore une fois...

Il cherchait vraiment à mourir ou quoi?

_Veuillez vous écarter, Kurosaki-sama, demanda très poliment Urahara.

Kisuke ne semblait pas comprendre que Ichigo ne le laisserait pas menacer son amant de la sorte. Le capitaine blond ignorait, pour ainsi dire, le lien intime qui unissait les deux hommes.

_Kisuke, intervint alors Isshin en prenant le poignet de son ami dans sa main, ne pointe pas ton arme sur mon fils, je te prie.

Le capitaine de la douzième sembla alors mesurer la portée de son geste et afficha tout à coup un air gêné, ses joues rosissant légèrement :

_Oh... oh... Ahah! Désolé, Kurosaki-sama, ricana-t-il en abaissant vivement son arme. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire! Je...

_J'en suis sûr, reprit Isshin d'un air grave.

Urahara rangea finalement son arme, sous le regard courroucé du paternel Kurosaki et étira un air gêné en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il avait pointé son arme sur la famille à laquelle il était toujours fidèle, et plus précisément sur son héritier. Mais il n'eut pas tellement le temps d'y penser...

Un Grimmjow enragé, saisit bientôt son jeune amant roux par les épaules et le secoua dans tous les sens :

_Je vais te tuer!!!! rugissait-il. Je vais t'tuer, espèce d'cinglé!!!!!

Ichigo, trop surpris, ne put répliquer au premier abord, et devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait coupable, quelque part...

_Calme-toi, Grimmjow! Répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

_Est-ce que t'sais au moins qu'j'me suis imaginé le pire, t'es... t'es qu'un sale con!!!

_Grimmjow, murmura le rouquin en dodelinant de la tête pour reprendre ses esprits après les secousses vives, pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas confiance pour une fois?

Le bleuté soupira et desserra un peu son emprise sur le col du jeune homme :

_Mais... parce qu'j'ai peur!! Et...

Les yeux turquoises le fusillèrent violemment, transpercèrent le corps du roux de part en part et ce dernier comprit à quel point il s'était fait du soucis pour lui. Il était heureux d'enfin voir à quel point il était important pour lui. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait de son côté, voir Grimmjow se précipiter sans réfléchir à son secours lui faisait un bien fou.

Lorsqu'il avait écrit cette lettre, qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit, il avait évidemment hésité. Car il avait su que son amant viendrait le secourir, dès l'instant où il aurait lu cette lettre. Ichigo en avait toujours été persuadé. Et il l'avait fait dans un but : empêcher Grimmjow de devenir fou.

Car il voulait faire cette opération seul, c'était sa seule chance. Mais échapper à la vigilance de Grimmjow n'était pas simple et il savait qu'en s'enfuyant sans rien lui dire n'était pas la meilleure des solutions ; Grimmjow aurait sans doute perdu la tête. Il le savait très calme en gérant ses affaires d'Espada, il avait un détachement sans égal, un sang-froid incroyable, mais il savait aussi une chose : concernant sa personne, concernant Ichigo, Jaggerjack n'était jamais calme et ne le serait jamais. Aussi, pour lui éviter de tourner en rond en se rongeant les sangs, Ichigo avait décidé de lui laisser ce mot.

Il n'avait fait que lui éviter de se faire du soucis.

Au moins, Grimmjow avait su où et quand agir.

Et s'il n'avait pas laissé cette lettre, il aurait contraint son amant à rester dans l'ignorance, à rester impuissant et il savait que ce dernier ne l'aurait jamais accepté.

Aussi, pour le protéger de lui-même dans un sens, Ichigo avait laissé cette lettre. Et visiblement, il avait bien fait au final...

_Parce que tu m'fais peur..., marmonna Grimmjow, serrant maintenant ses épaules entre ses mains.

Le visage de l'Espada était si contracté que le jeune homme avait mal pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Grimmjow ainsi. Il semblait hors de lui et en même temps, soulagé de le tenir à nouveau entre ses bras. Et le roux le savait bien, rien qu'en observant son visage, que le bleuté était tout bonnement incapable d'exprimer son soulagement par des mots, aussi se devait-il de le comprendre sans qu'ils ne se parlent.

_Grimm, je suis désolé...

La respiration du sexta était si saccadée que le roux se demanda s'il s'en remettrait un jour. Il le fixa avec tendresse, étirant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais la flamme dans le regard du bleu ne se calma pas. Il semblait si hors de lui que rien n'aurait pu le calmer. Et alors qu'il venait de lui faire reproches sur reproches, Ichigo ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'il termine son monologue ainsi :

_T'es qu'un crétin!! s'égosillait-il. Ça t'arrive jamais d'réfléchir deux s'condes dans ta putain d'tête, hein? HEIN?! Je... Putain j't'aime!!

Il le plaqua violemment contre lui, serrant le corps douloureux du jeune homme dont l'esprit venait tout à coup de se vider. Il le serrait si fort que ses membres devinrent douloureux, mais il n'y fit pas attention. En réalité, son esprit tout entier avait subit un électrochoc après avoir entendu les mots de Grimmjow.

Ces mots...

Le cœur d'Ichigo se serra comme jamais dans sa poitrine. Son estomac se contracta très douloureusement et il lui sembla que sa tête s'était mise à tourner sous la vague de bonheur qui le submergeait dès à présent.

Le visage carré posé sur son épaule, affichait une culpabilité que le sexta ressentait vivement. Il se sentait coupable pour tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Pour ce que ses histoires avaient fait faire à son jeune amant. Il s'en voulait, il était le seul qui avait mis Ichigo dans cette situation. L'orangé écarquilla progressivement les yeux, comme si les mots de Jaggerjack venaient soudain d'atteindre son cerveau. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte étouffante du bleuté et l'attrapa à son tour par les épaules, en le secouant doucement, son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine :

_Quoi? Articula-t-il avec une grimace à l'appui. Que... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

Le corps qu'il tenait en main s'affaissa un peu plus et un immense soupir cassa le silence de la pièce. Le roux tenta de capter le regard turquoise mais celui-ci était hors de portée, caché derrière les paupières de l'Espada...

Et malgré les gémissements de douleur de Kenpachi, les cris aigües de Yachiru, la présence de son père, de Renji, de Kuchiki et d'Urahara... il avait choisi ce moment pour le lui dire? se demanda l'orangé, complètement abasourdie et étourdit.

Certes, il l'avait entendu le lui dire, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais... Cette façon de le lui dire était si... différente. Ichigo avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois!

_J't'aime crétin! Cracha-t-il sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau. T'es tellement... con! Et stupide et... tu vas m'faire dev'nir chèvre... Qu'est-ce que...?

Les yeux turquoises se relevèrent soudain sur le jeune rouquin, comme si le sexta venait de comprendre une chose importante. Il changea subitement de conversation :

_Qu'est-ce que t'cherchais en v'nant ici?! Hein?!! A m'faire mourir d'inquiétude, 'spèce d'égoïste?!!

_Non, Grimm, lui répondit d'un ton calme le roux. Pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas vraiment que tu t'inquiètes comme ça, crois-moi. J'aurais préféré que tu restes endormi et que tu ne lises jamais cette lettre mais... Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que je savais que je pourrais y arriver. Depuis que papa nous a avoués tout ça, je n'ai cessé d'y penser. Je n'ai pratiquement plus dormi. Je voulais trouver une solution pour toi, pour nous aussi. Kuchiki Byakuya était la seule solution... J'ai décidé de venir lui parler ici, et je savais que je pourrais trouver un arrangement avec lui. C'est fait maintenant. N'est-ce pas?

Le rouquin tourna tout à coup sa tête en direction de l'autre couple, à l'opposé de la salle.

Byakuya avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son amant aux cheveux rouges qui pourtant, n'avait pas abaissé son arme.

Regard ambré et marine se croisèrent un instant, puis le noble reporta son attention sur son Lieutenant :

_Renji, arrête, ordonna-t-il de son ton gelé.

_Non.

Et alors qu'une scène des plus émouvantes s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux, entre Grimjow et Ichigo, il se joua une toute autre scène entre les deux autres amants présents :

_Pardon? Interrogea le brun, surprit par sa réponse négative. Sais-tu ce que tu viens de faire? Tu viens de tirer sur un capitaine.

_Et alors?! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?! Répliqua son amant, sans même lui jeter un regard. Me dénoncer? Me tuer peut-être?

Il ricana avec amertume amenant Byakuya à essuyer un mouvement de recul. Ichigo observait le visage de Renji qui s'était quelque peu détendu. Mais son regard, lui, était toujours aussi déterminé.

_Tu vois, tu as des principes et je les ai toujours respectés, reprit le rouge, j'en ai même accepté plus d'un avec une douleur dont tu n'as même pas idée! Mais... si toi tu ne peux pas comprendre les miens, de principes, si tu m'empêches de protéger mon meilleur ami alors... alors je te préviens que je pourrais très bien tourner mon arme contre toi, Byakuya!!

Un courant d'air glacial congela la nuque du spécialiste de la réplique à vous glacer le sang. Kuchiki Byakuya resta un instant immobile alors que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées fortement sous la surprise. La réplique de Renji semblait l'avoir secoué, du moins à l'intérieur, car en surface, il n'en donnait pas vraiment l'impression.

_Renji...

Il déposa son autre main, tout aussi fine et blanche, sur l'autre épaule musclée de son amant, contre laquelle il avait dormi un nombre incalculable de fois. La forme arrondie, épousa la paume de sa main d'une façon si parfaite, comme si elles étaient faites pour se fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Cette sensation de plénitude et de bien être, traversa le corps du noble de part en part. Il baissa lentement le regard :

_J'ai bien compris, Renji, reprit-il. Maintenant, ne pourrais-tu pas seulement baisser cette arme. S'il te plait.

Pendant quelques secondes, le rouge ne prit pas compte de sa demande puis, dans un cliquetis métallique, il baissa son bras, sans pour autant ranger son arme. Ses petits yeux marrons glissèrent jusqu'au visage pâle tout proche de lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le brun comprit que son Lieutenant attendait une réponse de sa part.

Était-il finalement prêt à accepter ses propres principes, à ouvrir cette relation à son avis, à le laisser s'investir à ses côtés comme il le souhaiterait?

Un étau enserra le cœur d'Abaraï. Car il doutait que le noble puisse repousser ses propres principes pour lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-il? Sauf s'il l'aimait sincèrement...

_Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, t'occuper de cette chose gigotante qui encombre ma main gauche depuis un bon moment déjà?

Renji pencha lentement sa tête pour apercevoir, au bout du bras de son amant, une petite tête rose qui ne cessait de se débattre avec force, tournée en direction de son capitaine Zaraki en mauvaise posture.

Le rouge croisa à nouveau les beaux yeux de son capitaine. La lumière tendre qu'il avait si souvent réservée à Byakuya était maintenant de retour. Kuchiki le vit bien et le fixa avec attention, sachant que lui-même, ne pouvait exprimer sa tendresse qu'à travers un regard. En cela, ils étaient si semblables.

Renji eut un infime soupir. Si Byakuya était vraiment prêt à changer, il était bien entendu d'accord pour lui laisser une chance. Il aimait cet homme et il avait certainement plus de bons souvenirs à ses côtés que de mauvais souvenirs. L'organisation du Gotei n'était qu'un détail – avec son importance certes – dans leur relation. Mais Renji savait fort bien, et depuis le début, que Byakuya ne quitterait jamais le Gotei. Sa famille en avait fait partie depuis le début et il savait à quel point il était attaché aux valeurs et traditions familiales.

L'un comme l'autre devrait s'accommoder des désirs de l'autre. Le rouge était bien décidé à garder cet homme tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas simplement un tas de muscles sans cervelle ni sentiments. Et à la vue du regard dont le noble le gratifia, Abaraï comprit, qu'ils venaient certainement de franchir un cap dans leur relation.

Il étira enfin un sourire :

_Mais bien sûr, Taïcho.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau regard et Renji se saisit de la petite fille par le col de son hakama.

Il traversa la pièce, Yachiru à bout de bras, et dépassa le groupe des Kurosaki, son regard se posant sur les deux amants. Grimmjow reposait, front contre l'épaule de son amant, de manière épuisée. Le rouge soupira puis capta enfin le regard ambré de son ami. Il lui lança un sourire soulagé et échappa un petit rire :

_Vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre, cinglés autant l'un que l'autre...

_Merci, lança l'orangé, ayant bien conscience qu'il lui devait la vie.

Puis, il quitta la pièce par la porte d'entrée du club, les petits cris stridents de Yachiru s'éteignant tout à coup. Ichigo aurait souhaité le remercier plus sincèrement, un seul mot ne suffisait certainement pas pour lui montrer sa gratitude. Mais finalement, il comprenait que ça ne servait à rien. Il était heureux de voir que Renji avait changé, et positivement en plus.

Maintenant, il souhaitait plus que tout que Kuchiki tiendrait son engagement.

_Kuchiki-Taïcho, enchaina tout de suite Urahara, nous devons avertir Kyouraku-Taïcho!

Et le blond disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Le brun ne le retint pas, laissant son regard flotter sur Zaraki, toujours au sol qui se tordait de douleur. Il fronça un instant les sourcils : Kenpachi n'était pas le genre à rester ainsi : gémissant au sol. Il trouvait cela plus que suspect.

Aussi, se dirigea-t-il vers lui et s'agenouilla près de lui.

Le visage aux cicatrices était fendu d'un large sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, du tout.

D'un geste violent, Kuchiki lui retira des mains son arme qu'il était bien évidemment trop dangereux de laisser entre ses mains.

_Cessez cette attitude moqueuse, Zaraki-Taïcho, lui ordonna-t-il. Le conseil aura vent de votre tentative de lever votre arme sur un membre noble.

Un rire léger lui répondit puis Byakuya se releva, tendant l'arme à Kruosaki Isshin qui la saisit avec méfiance :

_Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste désarmé, vous devez certainement connaître mieux que moi ce dont cet homme est capable.

Isshin détailla le beau visage de son vis-à-vis et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis, Byakuya se tourna en direction d'Ichigo.

Grimmjow l'observait également, ses yeux bleus perçants soulagés de tenir son amant entre ses bras. Malgré cet échange de regard long et exigeant, Byakuya comprit que plus aucune menace ne pesait sur lui. Le regard de Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne trahissait plus la haine qu'il avait à son égard.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il reprit la parole :

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack recevra mon appui pour quitter le Gotei 13. Je ferais ce dont il m'est possible pour qu'il puisse se retirer sans dommages.

Le roux resta un instant immobile après ses déclarations, puis étira un sourire victorieux, ses yeux pétillant de joie :

_Bon sang!! s'écria-t-il. Merci!!!

_Mais ne criez pas trop vite victoire, reprit le noble. Il me faut encore convaincre Kyouraku...

_Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Lança alors une voix étrangère au reste du groupe.

Le petite groupe se retourna d'un même mouvement en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon du club. Là, derrière Urahara qui s'empressa de rejoindre la salle, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, suivit par une jeune fille portant des lunettes et de longues nattes noires, se trouvaient.

Les deux nouveaux venus avancèrent dans la salle, observant d'un œil étonné les traces de sang laissées par Kenpachi. Cependant, l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns ne sembla pas s'intéresser à Zaraki qui grommelait dans son coin des paroles inaudibles.

Le sourire sur le visage de Kyouraku Shunsui, alors qu'il tendait ses bras en direction d'Isshin, ne pouvait que soulager Ichigo.

_Mon vieil ami!! s'écria-t-il en enserrant amicalement le paternel Kurosaki entre ses bras.

_Ça en faisait une paye! Bon sang, tu n'as pas changé!!

Les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement en se souriant. Et il était aisément compréhensible qu'ils avaient été de grands amis jadis. Ichigo n'avait pas vu le visage de son père aussi joyeux depuis de longues années. Certainement avait-il vécu de bons moments aussi en tant que capitaine...

Pendant ce temps, la jeune femme qui accompagnait Kyouraku s'était agenouillée tout près de Kenpachi et observait ses blessures :

_Et lui, on en fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte qui fit rire son capitaine.

_Nanao-chaaaan! La réprimanda-t-il comme il l'aurait fait avec une enfant de dix ans. C'est tout de même un capitaine...

_Il s'est fait tirer dessus, embraya-t-elle en soupirant d'exaspération.

Shunsui s'écarta un instant d'Isshin et se gratta la tête avec une gêne non dissimulée :

_Voilà qui est bien problématique. Qui donc a tiré sur Kenpachi?

Son interrogation resta sans réponse.

Ichigo avait tourné ses yeux en direction de Byakuya. Ce dernier, gardait cet air inexpressif comme à l'accoutumée, mais le jeune homme voulait voir s'il allait dénoncer son amant ou non. Si vraiment il tenait à lui il ne le dénoncerait pas. Car s'il le faisait, Renji risquait évidemment de se voir expulser du Gotei et risquait aussi d'autres sanctions plus lourdes auxquelles l'orangé ne préféra pas penser.

Vu que personne ne semblait prêt à dénoncer Renji, Kyouraku haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris. Il observa un à un les personnes présentes dans la salle et se tourna enfin vers Nanano-chan :

_A-t-il reçu les deux coups de feu que nous avons entendu ou bien... a-t-il riposté?

_Non, il s'est reçu les deux dans les jambes, répondit-elle. Et le tireur n'est pas un débutant.

Shunsui tourna alors ses yeux sur Kuchiki et attendit certainement qu'il se dénonce, mais une autre voix se dénonça à sa place :

_C'est moi...

Un hoquet de surprise déchira le silence. Ichigo se retourna violemment en direction de son amant :

_Grimmjow!! s'écria-t-il, outré par son mensonge.

Grimmjow avança d'un pas et se présenta comme le coupable. L'assistance essuya un long silence étonné et Urahara cacha son visage derrière ses mains, visiblement exaspéré. Ichigo fusilla son amant du regard et le retint par le bras.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait en protégeant Renji de la sorte? Pourquoi faisait-il ça?!

_Grimmjow, arrête de...

_J'vous dit qu'c'est moi! Répéta Grimmjow, ne faisant pas attention aux réprimandes de son amant.

_C'est ridicule, répliqua alors Byakuya en se rapprochant de Kyouraku.

Le noble porta sur lui un regard glacial qui n'ébranla pas pour autant le sexta

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack, je vous remercie de vous soucier de Renji. Et j'apprécie ce geste qui pourtant, me semble totalement déraisonné. Cependant, je ne peux concevoir que Renji, ou même moi d'ailleurs, vous soyons redevable de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il se tourna enfin vers Shunsui :

_Abaraï-Fukutaïcho a tiré sur Zaraki-Taïcho en toute connaissance de cause.

Shunsui voulut répliquer mais Grimmjow le coupa en rugissant :

_Vous êtes bouché ou quoi?! J'ai dit qu'c'était moi!!

_Grimmjow, tais-toi!! lui ordonna Ichigo en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre pourquoi son amant agissait de la sorte.

Renji venait de leur enlever une épine du pied avec Kenpachi. Grimmjow s'était certainement trouvé très nerveux lorsque le capitaine de la onzième avait tourné son arme sur Ichigo, aussi il considérait maintenant que Renji avait sauvé la vie du rouquin.

Pour lui qui n'aimait pas avoir une dette en suspend, il voulait tout simplement lui rendre la pareille en tentant cette chose folle : le couvrir pour sa culpabilité.

Ichigo comprenait maintenant son geste et n'en était que plus amoureux encore de lui. Certainement aurait-il fait la même chose si quelqu'un avait sauvé Grimmjow d'une menace imminente. Mais Kuchiki Byakuya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le roux le comprenait aussi aisément.

Il voulait faire une croix sur tout ce qui le liait à Grimmjow. Or accepter de le voir endosser la culpabilité des blessures de Kenpachi était comme lui en être redevable pour couvrir son amant, et il ne le désirait pas.

_Abaraï-kun? Demanda Shunsui, interloqué. Mais...

_Pour sa décharge, Renji n'a fait qu'agir selon les principes qui régissent notre organisation, expliqua Byakuya. Zaraki-Taïcho menaçait directement de son arme un membre de la famille Kurosaki. Renji n'a fait qu'appliquer la règle selon laquelle tout membre du Gotei tournant arme contre un membre noble devra être immobilisé sur le champ.

Shunsui semblait perdu. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur le corps de Kenpachi toujours au sol puis porta son attention sur son Lieutenant.

Nanao-chan remis ses lunettes en place sur le bout de son nez et haussa timidement les épaules en guise de réponse.

_Très bien, répondit enfin Kyouraku, si c'est ce qu'il s'est passé... Urahara-Taïcho vous pouvez confirmer?

_Oh euh... oui! Bien sûr!

Un silence s'installa. Ichigo, toujours en colère contre Grimmjow pour avoir voulu tenter quelque chose d'aussi stupide, repris bientôt tous ses esprits et serra les poings pour se donner du courage.

Ce Kyouraku Shunsui avait beau être impressionnant quelque part, il n'en restait pas moins le seul homme qui faisait encore défaut à son plan. Il fallait bien qu'il le convainc de laisser partir Grimmjow...

_J'ai quelque chose à vous demander! Intervint-il alors en rompant le silence confortable qui subsistait dans la pièce.

Shunsui se tourna lentement vers lui, un sourire tendre naissant sur son visage :

_Arf... Tu as l'air aussi vif et persuasif que ta mère! Lança-t-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans les yeux. Que pourrais-je bien refuser au fils Kurosaki?

Le roux ne se formalisa pas de la remarque concernant sa mère, se disant qu'il n'était pas temps de discuter de souvenirs dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler :

_Je veux votre soutient. Je veux que Grimmjow quitte le Gotei. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de votre voix et de celle de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Shunsui eut un geste nerveux et Nanao tenta de s'interposer entre son capitaine et le jeune roux mais Kyouraku l'en empêcha.

_Laisse, Nanao-chan, je t'en prie, lui souffla-t-il. Le problème avec ce genre de décisions est que même avec ma voix et celle de Byakuya-kun, je doute que...

_Il est déjà d'accord! Embraya le jeune homme en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait, qu'il donnerait sa voix pour m'aider! Et... et vous pouvez convaincre d'autres capitaines, n'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas?!

Shunsui haussa les sourcils. Il semblait fortement embarrassé par la demande et l'insistance du jeune Ichigo. Il tourna un instant ses yeux en direction de Byakuya qui, imperturbable, ne trahit pas sa position.

_Je donnerai ma voix dans ce sens également, intervint tout à coup Urahara. Je pense que nous n'aurons pas de mal à convaincre Ukitake-Taïcho et Unohana-Taïcho...

_Même ainsi, reprit Kyouraku, le nombre est insuffisant.

_Non, ça fait sept! Répliqua le rouquin en comptant sur ses doigts. Ça fait sept!!

Les capitaines du Gotei étaient bien 13! Aussi, sept voix dans un sens suffisait à faire pencher la balance dans ce même sens.

Ses yeux se tournèrent tour à tour en direction de Byakuya puis de Shunsui. Son regard, aussi implorant qu'il puisse être, sembla attendrir le capitaine de la huitième division qui finalement, détendit son visage pour rire en tapotant l'épaule d'Isshin :

_Le portait d'sa mère tout craché!

_Et encore, bougonna le paternel Kurosaki, tu n'as rien vu...

_Alors ça veut dire oui? Demanda Ichigo, serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

_Ça veut dire oui, bien entendu.

_Merci...

Le rouquin se saisit de la main de Shunsui et la secoua dans la sienne avec une force à laquelle le capitaine ne s'était pas attendue.

Puis, il pivota sur ses talons et se retrouva face à face avec son amant, ce dernier visiblement estomaqué de le voir insister de cette façon.

Ichigo lui étira un sourire puis abattit sa main sur le haut de son crâne pour lui donner un coup :

_Aïeuuh!! s'écria le sexta, en grimaçant.

_Espèce de cinglé!! lui reprocha le jeune homme. Ne refais plus jamais ça!! Et... quand à la fin me laisseras-tu faire deux pas tout seul?!!!

_Quand t'auras fini d'toi aussi m'traiter comme un imbécile! Répliqua l'autre en se massant le crâne. La vache, tu m'as fait mal, enflure!

_Bien fait!

Urahara ricana et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Kurosaki isshin :

_Et bien... Tout est bien qui fini bien finalement, n'est-ce pas?

_Merci pour ton aide, Kisuke, répondit-il. Et merci pour mon fils, Shunsui.

_Borf... C'est tout naturel!

Isshin se tourna en direction de la Lieutenant de son ami :

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que Nanao-chan ait grandit si vite! Tu es une vraie femme maintenant, hein?

_J'aurais préféré rester gamine, marmonna-t-elle, au moins je n'aurais pas à me prendre dix mille mains aux fesses par jour.

_Ahahah, Nanao-chan!! s'extasia Shunsui. Elle n'a pas changé, hein?

Isshin tourna un instant ses yeux sur son fils. Ce dernier, tentait d'arracher l'arme qui se trouvait dans la main de Grimmjow pour la lui confisquer.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage du paternel qui, pour la première fois en tant d'années, se mit à penser que son fils était tout comme sa mère. Shunsui avait raison : Ichigo était comme elle. Il avait sans doute, comme Masaki, mit tous ses espoirs, toute sa passion et son amour dans l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Tout comme sa défunte femme avait pu mettre tout cela en lui.

Il était soulagé, et en même temps fier de voir que son fils avait grandi, maturé aussi bien. Peut-être le devait-il à Grimmjow finalement?

Mais Isshin n'était pas encore prêt à laisser Grimmjow jouer le rôle qu'il aurait dû jouer dans la vie de son fils. Quelque part, il était jaloux qu'on lui ait pris son fils. Mais il était aussi heureux de voir la lumière au fond de ses yeux. De savoir que son fils avait tracé sa propre route, avait choisi la voix qu'il voulait vraiment et que quoiqu'il puisse arriver, quelqu'un serait là pour le protéger.

C'était tout ce qui lui importait...

_Kurosaki!

Le cri grave qui s'échappa tout à coup de la bouche de Byakuya ramena Ichigo à la réalité. Toujours à se chamailler avec Grimmjow, il tourna ses beaux yeux ambrés en direction du noble, dont le ton lui avait semblé anormalement alarmant.

Mais avant que ses yeux n'aient pu se poser sur le noble, une ombre s'était dressée sur son chemin, bouchant son champ de vision.

Son sourire se figea à nouveau et comme s'il venait d'être figé par le temps qui s'était arrêté, l'information qui atteignit son cerveau restait incompréhensible... Pourtant, pensa-t-il, Nanao avait bien pris l'arme de Kenpachi...

Alors pourquoi.... tenait-il une arme pointé sur lui à nouveau?

_ICHI!

Le coup de feu partit à l'instant même ou le jeune homme se sentit enfermé dans un cocon douillet et paisible. L'étreinte si chaude et reconnaissable entre mille de Grimmjow. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, tellement à l'abri de l'arme de Kenpachi....

Était-ce finalement cela qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on mourrait?

Une sensation si agréable qu'elle s'insinuait dans vos veines pour vous laisser une impression si douce, si légère, si plaisante que jamais vous ne voudriez qu'elle ne cesse...

Une salve de tirs suivit le premier, tous plus forts les uns que les autres. D'où venaient-ils? Qui avait tiré toutes ces balles?

Encore une fois, les coups de feu ébranlèrent son ouïe et finalement, ce fut son toucher qui se développa alors que sur sa main, un liquide chaud et épais coulait, tel une rivière en crue.

_Zaraki!!!

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Nanao-chan avait assommé le capitaine récalcitrant et ce dernier gisait au sol, inconscient. Ce liquide chaud qui coulait sur ses mains n'avait rien d'agréable et pourtant, il le réchauffait étrangement, de concert avec le corps de son amant lové contre le sien.

_Bon sang, que... Ichigo, ça va?

Le jeune roux ouvrit un œil, lentement. Serré dans les bras de Grimmjow, la voix de son père lui semblait si lointaine.

_Grimmjow, vous allez bien, qu'est-ce que...? Oh mon Dieu!!

Le cri poussé par Isshin fit sursauter le rouquin.

L'étreinte qui l'enserrait depuis quelques secondes maintenant se desserra progressivement, insinuant dans ses veines un froid polaire qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

_Bordel!!

Mais le cri de rage que Grimmjow poussa à cet instant lui fit comprendre que la sensation de liquide chaud qu'il avait sentit sur sa main provenait de....

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent alors que la couleur rouge pourpre, si particulière du sang, entra dans son champ de vision. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le sang de Kenpachi qui s'étala en marre sur le sol...

Le bras droit de Grimmjow ruisselait de sang et de sa main gauche, il enserrait son épaule, son visage étiré par des grimaces douloureuses.

_Grimmjow!! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais rapidement tout tomba sous le sens pour lui.

Cette fois-ci, la balle avait été tirée par Kenpachi, bien évidemment et Grimmjow avait pris cette balle à sa place. Mais...

... il avait également pris toutes les autres tirées par Kenpachi, qui avait tout simplement vidé son chargeur sur lui.

_Bon sang, il planquait une seconde arme dans son haori ou quoi?! S'égosilla Shunsui tout à coup alerté par le sang qui tombait à terre.

_Je... je ne sais pas! Répondit Nanao, visiblement perdue.

_Effectivement, répondit alors Kuchiki en détaillant l'arme qui reposait encore dans la main de Kenpachi. Réplique exacte de celle que vous lui avez pris.

Grimmjow lui, gigotait dans tous les sens, la douleur ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses pas l'amenèrent bientôt à butter contre le bar de la pièce et il se mit à haleter :

_Ah bordel!!! rugit-il en serrant les dents.

_Faites-moi voir ça!! scanda Isshin qui d'un coup de main déchira le tee-shirt du bleuté dans son dos pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Ichigo porta une main à sa bouche, une envie de nausée sévère pointant le bout de son nez.

Tiré à bout portant, les balles avaient causé des dégâts immenses! Plusieurs d'entre elles s'étaient logées dans son épaule et il remarqua rapidement que son biceps était aussi particulièrement endommagé. Le sexta se tenait l'épaule sans tenir en place tant la douleur lui était insupportable.

_Ne bougez pas!! s'écria Isshin. Vous perdez bien trop de sang!!!

Ichigo s'écarta de la scène, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Perdu, il vit alors que Kisuke était en pleine conversation téléphonique...

Au moins lui, avait gardé son sang-froid et avait déjà appelé les secours.

_Elle sont beaucoup trop profondes, entendit-il son père commenter. C'est... c'est dans un sale état.

_Merci j'étais au courant!! beugla Grimmjow dans un cri de douleur.

Tout à coup, il fut déséquilibré et chancela de côté. Isshin le soutint comme il put, demandant l'aide de son fils :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a?!! demanda le roux, dont le cœur tambourinait si fort que le sang lui en battait aux oreilles.

_Il perd trop de sang, commenta son père. Kenpachi a toujours utilisé un calibre énorme! Il va tomber dans les pommes si ça continue comme ça...

L'orangé, tout à coup alerté par l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre, posa ses yeux sur le visage de son amant, étonnamment pâle. Ses yeux n'étaient plus qu'à demi-ouvert, ne supportant plus l'énorme perte de sang et la douleur lancinante.

_Grimm? Grimm?! Il est bizarre!

_Il va perdre conscience! Lui répliqua son père, occupé désormais à comprimer sa plaie pour qu'il perde le moins de sang possible.

_Grimm, tu m'entends?!! s'écria-t-il en donnant de petites tapes sur les joues du bleuté.

Mais ce dernier bascula soudain en avant, dans les bras du roux, et perdit connaissance.

_GRIMMJOW!!!

*** * * **

La tête entre les mains, les épaules affaissées, la respiration lente et faible, Ichigo attendait.

Seul, assis sur cette chaise dans ce long couloir vide à l'odeur aseptisé, son cœur était au supplice.

Deux heures.

Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il attendait devant cette porte lugubre. Tous ses espoirs, ses espérances, ses souhaits, ils s'étaient tous envolés.

Sa vie, ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, dans ce couloir de l'hôpital de Tokyo.

L'attente était en train de le tuer à petits feux... Son monde avait basculé irrémédiablement, sans qu'il ne puisse plus jamais reprendre son cours normal.

Il sursauta et redressa la tête lorsque la porte fermée s'ouvrit à la volée, se refermant en un claquement sonore.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette familière : celle de son père. Ce dernier avait chaussé son uniforme de chirurgien pour l'occasion. Le chirurgien qui avait pris en main le cas de Grimmjow se trouvait être un vieil ami de son père et de ce fait, l'avait laissé assister à l'opération.

Et au vu du sang qui s'était répandue sur ses gants, Ichigo comprit qu'il avait dû prendre part à l'intervention.

_Comment va-t-il? Articula-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

Isshin soupira et baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

_L'ambulance a été longue a arriver, il a perdu beaucoup de sang au « Kurenai club », ça n'a pas été facile de trouver autant de sang pour le transfuser.

_Mais... J'ai donné mon sang pour ça!!!

_Je sais Ichigo. Sans toi, on aurait sans doute pas eu assez de réserve, son groupe est rare.

Un silence suivit.

Le regard perdu et se sentant de plus en plus faible, Ichigo supplia son père de lui dire ce qu'il en était :

_Grimmjow va bien, répondit enfin son père. Il a magnifiquement supporté l'opération, il a une sacrée résistance. Cependant, il va mettre très longtemps à s'en remettre, tu dois être patient avec lui.

_C'est tout?!

Ichigo sentit son cœur devenir si léger qu'il crut qu'il allait s'envoler de sa poitrine. Lui qui avait cru que sa vie était en danger, que plus jamais il ne le reverrait, son père lui sortait comme ça qu'il était en vie?!

Pourquoi étirait-il une telle tête si tout allait bien?!

_Mais, car il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre de cas, reprit Kurosaki, les endroits où les balles se sont logées ont été très délicats à atteindre. Notamment pour deux d'entre elles. Elles ont... endommagé une partie de son épaule. J'ai peur que... qu'il ne puisse jamais retrouver l'usage de son bras droit.

_...

Ichigo sentit tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules. Un moment déséquilibré par la nouvelle, il se rattrapa au bras de son père qui le soutint comme il put, lisant toute la détresse de son fils dans ses yeux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Mais il ne pouvait lui mentir sur l'état de Grimmjow.

_Quoi..., murmura-t-il, son visage affichant une incompréhension la plus totale.

_Je suis désolé, fils, reprit Isshin en déposant une main puissante sur l'épaule de son fils. Il n'y a rien maintenant... que nous puissions faire.

Ichigo abaissa ses yeux au sol, reprenant sa respiration avec difficulté, à la fois choqué par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et la folle joie de savoir qu'il allait bien – enfin aussi bien qu'on puisse aller avec un bras qui ne fonctionnait plus.

Cette idée lui planta un poignard dans le cœur et il plissa les yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer de douleur.

_Je... je peux le voir? Demanda-t-il.

_Ichi...

_S'il te plait! Implora-t-il.

Isshin soupira puis observa qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

_Viens.

Il se saisit de la main de son fils et le conduisit à travers les portes qui maintenant, semblaient telles les portes de l'Enfer au rouquin. Il l'amena jusque dans une salle de réveil où paresseusement allongé sur son lit, Grimmjow reposait.

Le visage tourné en direction de la fenêtre qui pourtant, ne laissait pas échapper beaucoup de lumière, Ichigo remarqua tout de suite son bras droit, dissimulé sous une tonne de bandages épais. Son cœur se serra à cette vision mais il ne devait pas le lui montrer.

Isshin poussa son fils en direction du lit du patient et quitta la pièce pour un moment.

Le sexta, tourna lentement son profil dans sa direction en sentant le lit s'affaisser sous le poids du roux. Un sourire léger étira les lèvres de Kurosaki et il posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant, dissimulée sous les draps blancs.

_Ça va? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Grimmjow ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer. Puis, après quelques secondes seulement, il retourna son profil en direction de la fenêtre, ignorant la question du jeune orangé. Ce dernier, fronça les sourcils. Le bleuté devait certainement être sonné après cette opération, mais quand même! Il pouvait bien lui dire "oui" ou "non"?

_Grimm? Ça va? Tu...

_Mon bras...., le coupa le blessé, mon bras...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils ; il n'était pas dans son état normal!

_Oui, je sais..., répondit-il en faisant le tour de lit pour faire face à son amant. Je sais... Mais je suis sûr que...

_Tsss... Sûr d'quoi? le coupa-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix était si bas que le roux se demanda si c'était bien Grimmjow qui lui en parlait en cet instant. Sa voix était également très grave et son visage aussi pâle que la mort. C'était le lot commun pour tout patient venant de subir une telle opération; mais pour Ichigo, voir son amant ainsi, lui déchirait le coeur.

_S'te plait, murmura Jaggerjack, me r'garde pas. J'veux pas qu'tu m'vois comme ça...

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

_Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!! répliqua gravement Kurosaki. Je te jure... je te jure que ton bras guérira! Tu n'es certainement pas un cas à part, je suis sûr qu'une opération pourra te rendre ton bras!

Le roux ignorait qui il tentait de convaincre avec ces mots : Grimmjow, ou lui-même?

Le désemparement du bleuté avait presque ruiné son plus petit espoir mais face à lui, il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras.

_Maintenant, reprit-il en se saisissant de la main encore valide du sexta, tu vas te reposer, tu vas faire ce que les médecins te disent et moi, je vais trouver le moyen... Il y a sûrement un chirurgien qui a déjà fait ce genre de choses!

_Même si tu l'trouves... il faudrait une somme folle pour c'te opération. Regarde-moi : j'ai plus qu'un bras valide. Stark pourra plus m'employer... Qu'est-ce que j'vais d'venir si j'peux plus êt' un Espada? J'vais faire quoi, Ichi? Tu... tu voudras encore d'moi?

Le rouquin plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La flamme qui avait toujours conduit la volonté de Grimmjow était bien éteinte dans ses yeux. Mais même si Ichigo savait parfaitement que tout ce qui avait fait la vie de son amant venait de partir en fumée - son poste d'Espada, ses talents de tireurs - il n'allait pas le laisser sombrer sans rien faire. Il était prêt à subir toutes les épreuves de la vie avec lui.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et capta l'attention des yeux turquoises :

_Écoute-moi bien : je me fiche que tu n'aies qu'un bras, qu'une jambe, que... que demain tu deviennes muet, aveugle, je.... je t'aime! Tu m'entend?! Et jamais je ne te laisserai tomber! Ce n'est pas ça qui aura raison de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, hein? Et même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, si tu me chasses, si tu ne veux plus me voir pour je ne sais quelle raison, t'as intérêt à être prêt, parce que je ne suis pas prêt de m'en aller! Tu vas devoir me supporter, que tu le veuilles ou non!

Les yeux bleus de son amant clignèrent plusieurs fois, l'observant intensément. Il savait que ses paroles n'avaient peut-être que peu de sens pour Grimmjow à cet instant. Après tout, il était celui qui avait reçu les balles à sa place, celui qui avait souffert, celui qui maintenant risquait de ne plus jamais retrouver son bras droit. Mais Ichigo était prêt à lui consacrer sa vie entière même si pour ça il devait essuyer les rejets du sexta.

_Je... aide-moi..., souffla Grimmjow du bout des lèvres.

La sincérité qui envahit ses yeux secoua le jeune roux qui tenta de garder un visage rassurant. Mais c'était vraiment très dur.

_Ichi, j't'aime...

Et la main gauche du sexta attrapa son bras et l'attira jusqu'à lui. Le roux bascula en avant et serra le corps allongé dans ses bras, avec tout le réconfort qu'il était capable de lui apporter.

La plus grande peur de Grimmjow, était de voir Ichigo s'éloigner de lui. Il avait peur que le jeune homme ne le voit seulement comme un homme handicapé, comme un homme diminué physiquement. Comme un homme dont il devrait prendre soin jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans aucune perspective de le voir lui rendre la pareille.

Grimmjow ne voulait pas passer pour un faible aux yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais en même temps, il avait tellement besoin de lui à ses côtés. Il savait que sans Ichigo il n'aurait pas supporté la douleur de voir sa vie changer du tout au tout. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée, espérant par là, qu'il le sauve des méandres de sa vie en ruine.

_Je t'aiderai, murmura Kurosaki dont le coeur ne cessait de se contracter douloureusement, je t'aime et... et je te promets que je te rendrai ton bras.


	39. Celui qui était convalescent

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui était convalescent.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews. Merci à Lyabie, ça me fait plaisir ^^ A distorsion aussi comme d'hab, fidèle au poste ^^ Et aussi je conçois que la romance puisse finir par être gnangnan mais je pense que dans une fin de fic, ça a sa place. D'autant plus après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ichi et Grimm.

_Bonne lecture..._

_

* * *

_

**Celui qui était convalescent.**

Ichigo sortit de la chambre d'hôpital de Grimmjow et poussa un soupir. Un léger sourire sembla passer furtivement sur ses lèvres puis s'évanouir tout aussitôt.

La raison d'une promesse était de pouvoir être tenue. Mais, il avait l'impression d'avoir promis une chose impossible. Était-ce cruel de fournir à la personne qu'on aimait des espoirs aussi fous? Kurosaki l'ignorait...

Mais arriverait-il à regarder son amant dans les yeux s'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il lui avait promis?

Qui était Kurosaki Ichigo pour lui promettre qu'il allait lui rendre l'usage de son bras? Il n'était pas Dieu, il n'était pas un magicien et encore moins chirurgien.

Seulement un être bien seul en cet instant, avec pour seul allié un espoir qui semblait s'effriter au fil des minutes.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement, sous le poids de sa responsabilité, à présent. Mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Dans l'état actuel de Grimmjow, il était celui qui devait prendre les décisions pour deux. Il se devait donc de garder la tête froide.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc du couloir, face à la porte de la chambre du bleuté, et chercha son portable dans la poche de son jean.

Il composa un numéro rapidement, de tête; celui de l'appartement de son père. Après seulement une sonnerie, Isshin répondit. Il était rentré à l'appartement, après l'opération de Grimmjow, conseillant à son fils de l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Mais au-delà du soutient et du réconfort, l'orangé avait surtout besoin de réponses :

_Papa, dis-moi ce que je dois faire si je veux trouver un chirurgien capable d'opérer Grimmjow, demanda-t-il sans détours.

_Ichigo, tu...

_Réponds-moi avant de penser au coût de cette opération!

Isshin se racla la gorge bruyamment. Au moins le roux ne se voilait pas la face : il savait déjà que ce genre d'intervention coûterait très cher.

_Je vais me renseigner sur les chirurgiens susceptibles de réaliser une telle opération. Mais je te préviens Ichigo : le bras de Grimmjow a été très sévèrement touché. D'après ce que j'en sais, son cas est rare. Les nerfs moteurs qui ont été endommagés ne peuvent être réparés que grâce à une chirurgie très spéciale qui n'a été utilisée que très rarement!*****

Le roux ferma les yeux. Après tout, son père était chirurgien lui-même, il savait donc de quoi il parlait.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais... Mais si on trouve une personne capable de réaliser cette opération...

_Non seulement Grimmjow servirait de cobaye, comprends les risques que ça implique, mais en plus de ça : ça va te coûter une somme folle!

L'orangé soupira de déception.

Les variables étaient bien trop fluctuantes pour qu'il puisse être certain de la suite des événements. Trop d'obstacles - et pas des moindres - allaient se dresser sur sa route. Et s'il parvenait à tous les surmonter, encore faudrait-il convaincre le bleuté de faire cette opération! Et vu son état, il était certain qu'il n'y pensait même pas. Lui parler d'une opération dès à présent serait précipiter les choses. Il fallait d'abord qu'il reprenne tout ses esprits. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le roux de chercher de son côté des solutions.

Pas question de jeter sa promesse à la poubelle!

_Très bien, papa. Est-ce que tu pourrais te renseigner alors? Je veux vraiment savoir s'il est possible de l'opérer.

_Ichi, si tu trouves cette personne et que tu ne peux pas réunir l'argent... tu en seras encore plus abattu. Crois-moi, il ne faut mieux pas tenter ce genre de choses...

_Je veux tout tenter! Répliqua-t-il. Je vais tenir ma promesse! Je trouverai quelqu'un qui puisse opérer son bras!

Isshin soupira un instant, hésitant de façon évidente face à la demande de son fils. Il pourrait très bien s'y brûler les ailes, dans cette recherche.

_J'apprécie ta détermination fils, lança-t-il enfin. Je ferai ce dont je suis capable.

_Merci beaucoup, papa.

_Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de parler.

_Merci.

Le jeune homme raccrocha d'un geste hésitant. Il ne pouvait le nier : il avait besoin d'aide. Pour supporter cette situation mais aussi pour parvenir à y trouver une solution. Une solution qui, pour l'instant, restait bien loin de sa portée.

Est-ce qu'il parviendrait vraiment à guérir Grimmjow, ou bien était-il encore dans un monde de chimères sans nom duquel il ne ressortirait pas?

Lorsque son père lui donnera sa réponse, là il pourra reprendre espoir ou le perdre à tout jamais, mais pas avant. Pas avant que son père ne se soit renseigné sur ce genre d'opération.

Ichigo voulait à tout prix garder espoir.

Il s'assoupit un instant devant la chambre d'hôpital, préférant rester à l'extérieur plutôt que de déranger Grimmjow. Il ignorait si ce dernier souhaitait rester seul ou non, mais comme il avait l'air exténué, mieux valait lui laisser un peu de repos.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un seul bruit ne vienne le sortir de sa sieste. Puis, il entendit bientôt des pas résonner dans le couloir. Sûrement était-ce une infirmière ou un médecin, pensa-t-il sans se déranger pour si peu.

Mais les pas se rapprochaient de lui au fil des secondes puis s'arrêtèrent tout près de lui.

Sentant qu'on l'observait, Ichigo rouvrit tout à coup les yeux pour découvrir une silhouette connue, transportant un petit carton entre ses bras. Le visage du visiteur se fendit d'un large sourire réconfortant :

_Comment ça va? Lui demanda la voix grave de Renji.

_Renji?! S'écria le roux en se relevant de son siège précipitamment. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

_Et alors? Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mes deux amis? Demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ichigo ne répliqua pas. A vrai dire, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel soutient. Il n'en attendait pas tant!

Mais revoir le visage de Renji en ces lieux lugubres était pour lui un grand soulagement.

_Je viens apporter un petit cadeau pour le grand blessé, reprit-il en désignant le carton qu'il portait.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_Et bien... Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le droit d'apporter ça ici mais... quand je l'ai vu, j'ai de suite pensé à Grimmjow!

L'orangé souleva le couvercle du carton, quelque peu curieux, et se retrouva nez à nez avec des yeux brillants, d'une couleur turquoise infinie.

Surpris, le jeune homme dut faire un pas en arrière, tant il avait cru croiser les yeux de Grimmjow au fond de ce carton. Mais il n'en était rien...

La petite boule de poils noirs poussa un miaulement aiguë, presque inaudible, et Renji le prit dans sa main droite pour le présenter à Ichigo :

_Il est mignon, hein? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. J'ai appris que lorsqu'on était convalescent, un animal est le genre de personne qu'on apprécie autour de soit. Peut-être que Grimmjow restera fermé aux autres pendant un moment, tu dois t'y préparer. Mais avec ce chat par contre, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas fermé totalement. Et en général, ça aide les patients à passer le cap.

Ichigo l'observa avec des yeux ronds remettre le petit chat dans son carton et en refermer la boite. Jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça!

_Renji... où... Où as-tu appris ce genre de choses?

_Oh... Au Gotei, tous les Lieutenants sont passés entre les mains de la capitaine de la quatrième division. Ils estiment qu'on doit pouvoir apprendre les bases pour donner les premiers soins, les gestes qui sauvent, blabla... Enfin, ce genre de trucs quoi.

_Je vois.

La boite bougea furtivement entre les mains du rouge et l'orangé sourit. Il était absolument certain que Grimmjow aimerait ce cadeau.

Et ce cadeau le touchait presque autant que s'il avait été pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir débarquer Renji ici avec une telle idée pour l'aider. Dans son état, il était prêt à accepter n'importe quelle aide! Même celle d'un chaton...

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup, Renji. Vraiment... Ça me touche beaucoup, même si ce cadeau n'est pas pour moi!

_Oh... Tu vas devoir le supporter toi aussi! Vous vivez bien ensemble, non?

Ichigo soupira. Ça allait être très compliqué désormais, ça aussi.

Ils habitaient chez son père normalement, mais Ichigo souhaitait reprendre son indépendance avec son amant dès sa sortie d'hôpital.

Il savait de source sûre que l'ancien appartement de Grimmjow servait encore et toujours de base pour les membres de l'Espada, et il avait appris que Noitra l'occupait.

Ils n'allaient pas s'installer avec Noitra, si? Grimmjow serait capable de se tirer dans l'autre bras rien que pour revenir à l'hôpital et échapper au numéro 5.

_Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins? Reprit alors Abaraï devant les inquiétudes du roux.

_Il va... je ne sais pas si on peut dire bien. En tout cas, il a supporté l'opération, se remet magnifiquement bien mais... il a été secoué. L'un de ses nerfs moteurs a été rompu. Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais sans la reconstruction de ce nerf, il ne retrouvera jamais plus de 10% de la mobilité de son bras. Et tu sais tout comme moi ce que ça veut dire, hein?

Renji parut un instant secoué lui aussi. Il fronça les sourcils puis baissa les yeux tristement sur le carton qui contenait son présent. Un présent qui lui semblait bien ridicule tout à coup, face à la souffrance des deux amants.

_Ça veut dire que... qu'il va rester ainsi toute sa vie?

L'orangé acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête :

_Et que plus jamais il ne fera partie de l'Espada. L'OTAN ne l'engagera jamais plus... Je le sais bien, j'ai lu les contrats qu'ils nous demandent de signer. On doit être à 100% valides. Pas de handicape. Aucun. Stark ne pourra pas passer ça...

Renji acquiesça tristement. Autrement dit maintenant, ils n'avaient plus aucun espoir?

_Je ne peux pas croire que Grimm en soit là...

_C'est ma faute tout ça. Je suis... faible et, il faut toujours qu'il soit là pour me protéger. Je ne sais pas comment je trouve la force d'être là. Je devrais plutôt aller me cacher et ne plus jamais le faire souffrir!

Ichigo détourna son visage rapidement, ne voulant certainement pas montrer la faiblesse qui le submergeait tout à coup. Son ami posa alors une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

_Ne dis pas ça. Grimmjow a besoin de toi. Je suis sûr que sans toi, il n'arriverait à rien. Écoute... Au moins, je peux te donner un semblant de bonne nouvelle : le prochain rassemblement des capitaines a lieu demain. C'est là que devra se jouer le départ de Grimm... Byakuya m'a dit qu'il était confiant ce matin.

_Vr... vraiment?! Demanda-t-il en tournant ses yeux vivement dans sa direction.

Tout à coup, le visage d'Ichigo sembla reprendre des couleurs :

_Tu me tiendras au courant, hein?

_Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il. Byakuya et Kyouraku-Taïcho m'ont encore affirmé qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer. Grimmjow pourra quitter le Gotei.

_Ouffff...

Ichigo soupira de soulagement. Enfin, pour être totalement soulagé il fallait tout de même attendre le lendemain. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec ces tarés de capitaines du Gotei?

_Et Kenpachi? Demanda-t-il.

_Pour l'instant, rien de précis quant à sa situation. Il est soigné par la capitaine de la quatrième et l'intérim de son capitanat a été donné à Ikkaku, son troisième siège. J'ai bien peur qu'au final, il ne se fasse exclure... remarque, je préfère Ikkaku que Kenpachi!

Il échappa un rire qui n'eut aucun effet sur l'orangé. Ce dernier restait pensif, retournant dans son esprit sa folle escapade un peu plus tôt, qui avait causé ce remue-ménage et la blessure de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il savait qu'on ne pouvait revenir sur le passé et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté sa chance et d'avoir convaincu Byakuya. Mais au fond de lui, il se demandait encore et encore comment les choses auraient pu tourner s'il avait réagi différemment...

Renji le tira soudain de ses songes en demandant s'il était possible de rendre visite au bleuté.

Ichigo le fit alors entrer dans la chambre. Il ignorait s'il agissait bien ou pas mais après tout, Renji était venu avec un cadeau, il avait certainement le droit de le voir un petit moment.

Jaggerjack n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sous les draps, son visage tourné en direction de la fenêtre. Le rouge s'avança jusqu'à lui lui et déposa le carton au pied du lit.

_Renji vient te faire une visite, chuchota Ichigo qui réveilla son amant en lui laissant quelques baisers dans les cheveux.

Le blessé bougea doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, il tourna son profil en direction de Renji qui lui lança un sourire enjoué. Mais le bleu resta sans réaction.

Nullement atteint par l'accueil congelé, l'autre enchaîna :

_Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau, Grimm! Scanda-t-il. J'espère qu'il te plaira!

Il souleva le couvercle de la boite à nouveau et aida le chat à s'en extirper. Il le déposa sur le lit de Grimmjow et la boule de poils se mit à parcourir l'espace du lit. Ses pas timides sur les draps le firent tanguer à droite puis à gauche. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrit et baissa les yeux sur son amant.

Ce dernier n'esquissa pas un sourire et ne changea pas d'expression. Mais il tendit sa main en direction du chat noir aux yeux turquoises qui avança jusqu'à lui, renifla timidement sa main puis vint se coucher en boule sur sa poitrine.

Le sexta s'appliqua alors à caresser la petite tête fragile de l'animal qui visiblement, s'était déjà endormi dans les bras de son nouveau maître.

_On dirait qu'il t'aime bien! Lança alors le rouge, ravie.

Un silence suivit. Ichigo semblait mi-figue mi-raisin. Il était heureux de voir qu'au moins, Grimmjow n'était pas complètement insensible. Il semblait beaucoup aimer le chat et il s'en trouva satisfait. Si c'était un moyen pour l'amener à la guérison, il était prêt à lui acheter un million de chats!

Mais le fait qu'il reste encore et toujours inexpressif, sans réaction vive, l'inquiéta.

_On m'a dit à l'animalerie, continua Renji, qu'ils avaient commencé à l'appeler Pantéra. Mais il est tellement jeune, tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. Il paraît que personne n'en voulait de ce chat! Les clients sont trop superstitieux et n'achètent pas de chats noirs! Ça porte la poisse!

« Je crois qu'au point où en est, la poisse est déjà bien avec nous » pensa Ichigo en fermant les yeux un instant.

_Pantéra? Interrogea alors la voix grave de Grimmjow.

_Oui, acquiesça le rouge. Tu peux le changer, si tu veux.

_Non. Ça m'va.

Lentement, il tourna ses yeux bleus sur son amant qui pensa, un instant, que les yeux de son amant et ceux du chat étaient vraiment semblables. Renji avait fait un excellent choix, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup...

_On l'garde? Demanda-t-il à l'orangé.

Le roux, heureux de le voir s'adresser à lui, ne put que sourire largement et déposa un baiser sur sa joue :

_Évidemment! Un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas!

Grimmjow reporta son attention sur l'animal, endormi profondément et ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

Renji remballa sa boite et observa ses deux amis l'un à côté de l'autre. Il poussa un soupir en souhaitant de toutes ses forces que cette histoire se termine bien pour eux. Tout comme elle se terminait bien pour lui.

Ichigo et le rouge sortirent de la chambre et laissèrent Grimmjow seul avec son « cadeau ». L'orangé était certain que les infirmières viendraient très vite lui tirer les oreilles pour avoir laissé un chat s'introduire dans la chambre d'un patient. Il devait admettre que les animaux devaient tout de même apporter leur lot de microbes, et ce n'était pas conseillé dans un lieu pareil.

Mais il s'en moquait. Si ça faisait plaisir à Grimmjow, il en était soulagé.

_Merci d'être venu, Renji. Vraiment, merci beaucoup.

_Ichi... je pensais à quelque chose, reprit Abaraï, l'air plus sérieux.

Il prit son menton dans sa main droite et fronça les sourcils gravement :

_Cette opération, je pourrais peut-être me renseigner auprès de la capitaine de la quatrième. C'est une femme intègre et disponible, elle me répondra certainement et me donnera des conseils. Je peux aussi demander à sa Lieutenant, Isane, on s'entend plutôt bien.

L'orangé sourit et le gratifia d'un sourire sincère. Renji n'avait pas idée à quel point sa proposition d'aide soulageait le poids de ses épaules!

_Merci beaucoup, répondit-il. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là-dessus... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais faire pour sortir Grimm de cette merde.

Le rouge abattit à nouveau sa main sur son épaule et la serra fortement, comme pour le réconforter :

_T'en fais pas va! Je te promets que demain, j'aurais une réponse! Je t'appellerai pour te tenir au courant. Et puis, si tu as le moindre problème, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler. Tiens...

Il lui tendit une carte de visite, sur laquelle un numéro de portable était inscrit. Ichigo observa son ami avec surprise :

_C'est mon nouveau numéro, expliqua-t-il. Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de le donner à quiconque est étranger au Gotei, mais tu sais quoi? J'en ai rien à foutre!

Le roux poussa un soupir, tout à coup inquiet des risques que prenait le rouge :

_Et toi, comment ça va au fait? Byakuya...?

_Oh, bien. Il est un peu sortit de son mutisme aujourd'hui..., commenta-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait soumettre des nouveaux projets de loi au Gotei pour faire changer de statut les Lieutenants. En somme, pour qu'on soit plus libres, quoi. C'est une vraie prison, cette association de merde!

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Ne fais pas de bêtises, hein?

_T'inquiète pas pour moi! Si seulement je pouvais démissionner ou un truc comme ça, mais... Il y a un seul sacrifice que je ferai tout au long de ma vie pour Byakuya : c'est rester avec lui dans ce putain de Gotei! Il le sait, que je je resterai avec lui là-dedans, et je crois qu'il veut alléger mes contraintes parce que j'ai fait ce choix pour lui.

_Finalement, il a compris tes sentiments?

Renji marqua une pause.

Les deux amis s'observèrent longuement comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. C'était, en fait, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés. Comme si cette histoire n'avait fait que renforcer l'amitié qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

L'orangé sut à cet instant que Renji serait toujours un soutient de taille, et qu'il pourrait se reposer sur lui, dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Il aurait aimé en faire autant pour lui.

Auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore à la fac et que toute cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé si sincèrement. Ils n'avaient jamais abordé la question de l'« amour » et des « sentiments ». Ils auraient certainement trouvé ça trop ridicule! Mais ils avaient changé tous les deux, mûris aussi, et c'était une question fondée.

_Oui. Oui, je crois qu'il a compris mes sentiments, répondit-il enfin avec un sourire tendre. Il était temps! Parce que moi j'ai compris les siens depuis longtemps déjà!

-

-

-

Renji quitta l'hôpital et Ichigo rejoignit son amant dans sa chambre. Sa discussion avec Renji l'amenait à penser à cette femme capitaine de la quatrième division. Accepterait-elle, si jamais elle estimait l'opération possible, d'opérer un membre de l'Espada? Était-elle si intègre que Renji le disait?

Mieux valait pour l'instant ne pas y penser.

Le sexta caressait toujours le chaton de son index sans le quitter des yeux et tourna un instant ses yeux sur le roux qui entra dans la pièce. Il ne remarqua nullement son air préoccupé et reporta son attention sur Pantéra.

Voir Grimmjow si attentionné envers cette bête sembla redonner du courage au jeune homme qui s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux bleus et le sexta soupira :

_J'veux sortir d'ici. J'ai l'impression d'êt' en cage...

Ichigo soupira lui aussi et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

_Je pense que tu devrais sortir dans deux ou trois jours.

_J'veux sortir d'ici, répéta Grimmjow. Et j'veux pas retourner chez ton père.

Ça sonnait comme un ordre. Ichigo n'avait, visiblement, pas le choix. De toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas, lui non plus, retourner chez son père après cette histoire. La convalescence de Grimmjow devait se dérouler dans un endroit bien à eux. Ichigo souhaitait que le bleuté retrouve un vrai "chez lui".

_Je trouverai un autre endroit, assura-t-il.

Le bleuté acquiesça d'un signe de tête timide.

_J'veux emmener Pantéra aussi.

Ichigo sourit.

_Bien sûr! Évidemment qu'on l'amènera avec nous! Tu l'aimes beaucoup hein, ce petit chat?

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Deux légers coups retentirent contre la porte de la chambre et elle s'ouvrit lentement, une tête connue apparaissant soudain à la vue des deux amants :

_Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans?

Les yeux de Stark balayèrent l'espace sans vie de la chambre aseptisée pour enfin se poser sur une silhouette connue. Le Primera Espada étira un léger sourire à la vue des deux amants :

_Désolé pour le retard on s'est un peu perdus!

Il ouvrit la porte en grand, désignant ses accompagnateurs du pouce. Hallibel entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, dépassant Stark avec un puissant coup d'épaule, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine :

_Ça fait deux heures qu'on tourne dans les couloirs. Sens d'orientation de merde, ouais!

_Ça me fait déjà assez chier de v'nir moi..., lança une voix criarde mais timide, qui avança dans la chambre en se positionnant à côté de la numéro 2.

Noitra était fidèle à lui-même. Sans cacher son dégoût d'être là, il étira un sourire sadique en constatant la blessure de Grimmjow. Mais Ichigo le fusilla du regard et il baissa les yeux précipitamment comme s'il éprouvait de la culpabilité.

_Oh! Quelle charmante équipe! ironisa Ichigo, avec un sourire soulagé de les voir ici. Ils ont laissé entrer Noitra?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, montrant toute sa répugnance à se trouver ici mais Hallibel prit la parole avant qu'il ne le fasse :

_Ils ont dû penser qu'il était un échapper de la clinique psychiatrique, au bout de la rue!

_Oui, ils t'observaient étrangement, confirma le Primera.

_Stark...

La voix timide de Grimmjow fit taire l'assistance et Hallibel s'avança jusqu'à Ichigo pour poser une main sur son épaule :

_Ça va toi? Chuchota-t-elle avec un regard appuyé.

Le roux acquiesça énergiquement de la tête puis reporta son attention sur son amant qui observait maintenant son meilleur ami et accessoirement patron :

_Stark, dis-moi que...

_De quoi tu t'inquiètes, Grimmjow?! Le coupa le brun avec un sourire sincère. Tu vas bien guérir et retrouver la forme, hein?

_J'parle pas d'ça...

Ichigo croisa un instant le regard du Primera qui évidemment, tentait d'éviter le sujet épineux de sa place dans le top ten de l'Espada. Mais de toute façon, il devrait bien finir par lui dire la vérité. Une vérité que le sexta connaissait certainement déjà. Un moment ou un autre il devait se confronter à cette vérité

Alors, mieux valait être honnête tout de suite avec lui. Après tout, il était son ami :

_Grimm, je sais où tu veux en venir, reprit-il, visiblement exténué. Hallibel et moi, on a contacté nos supérieurs. On leur a exposé ton cas, j'ai bataillé dur pour que tu gardes ta place. Tout allait dans ton sens : tes états de service, tes qualités, notamment le fait que tu sois ambidextre mais.... Ils m'ont rappelé les clauses dans le contrat....

_100% d'la validité, hein? Le coupa le bleuté. J'suis pas à 100%...

Stark acquiesça silencieusement et releva ses yeux sur Ichigo qui soupira.

_Autrement dit, reprit-il, je n'ai pas été capable de les convaincre. Je suis désolé.

Grimmjow dodelina de la tête sur son oreiller. Un léger sourire sadique passa sur ses lèvres, rappelant enfin les prémices du sexta qu'il avait été et de l'homme que Ichigo avait aimé.

_Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre! Cracha-t-il.

Dans d'autres circonstances, ce genre d'insultes n'aurait pas plu à Ichigo mais là, celle-ci réchauffa son cœur. Grimmjow était bel et bien toujours lui-même.

_J'vais aller leur péter leurs bras moi aussi, on verra s'ils sont toujours au top, ces enfoirés d'merde!

Le roux constata alors que le bleuté réagissait de la sorte pour cacher une profonde blessure Après tant de bons et loyaux services, l'OTAN refusait de le reprendre. Le bleuté se sentait abandonné par sa hiérarchie, c'était compréhensible. Et si jamais il guérissait?

_Si tu retrouves tes 100% alors oui c'est envisageable. Mais pas avant...

Malgré le fait qu'il s'y soit attendu, Ichigo sortit secoué de cette entrevue avec Stark et les autres.

Une fois qu'ils eurent échangé des banalités avec Grimmjow, tous se retrouvèrent dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Et aussitôt, le roux reprit un visage inquiet qu'il préférait dissimuler face à son amant. Certainement, pour ne pas pourrir un peu plus l'ambiance. Il devait avoir de la bonne humeur pour deux à présent.

Hallibel lui réitéra sa question pour savoir s'il allait bien. Évidemment Kurosaki n'allait pas si bien que ça, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Et comme il l'avait espéré, on volait encore à son secours pour l'aider à soutenir Grimmjow :

_Je suppose que loger chez ton père est une mauvaise idée à présent. Karakura ce n'est pas conseillé, expliqua Stark. Il vaut mieux que vous puissiez rester sur Tokyo. Pour être à portée de l'hôpital et de nous, si tu as besoin d'aide Ichigo.

_Oui, merci. Je pensais aussi à ça... Il faut que je trouve un logement...

Stark étira un sourire paresseux mais sincère :

_Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut! J'ai un logement pour vous deux...

_Quoi?!

Le roux sursauta. Il allait de surprises en surprises aujourd'hui! Et malgré les ténèbres qui entouraient son cœur de douleur et d'inquiétude, une lumière lui apparut au bout du tunnel... Il ne pouvait qu'être touché par l'aide qu'il recevait.

_Noitra a accepté de libérer l'ancien appartement de Grimm et vous pourrez vous y installer à nouveau...

Abasourdit, le roux glissa son regard sur le numéro 5, qui visiblement, évitait soigneusement son regard. Il ignorait pourquoi Noitra faisait cela pour son pire rival. Certainement parce qu'il y avait été obligé quelque part...

_Merci, Noitra, lança-t-il vers le brun.

Mais il déclina poliment l'offre :

_Merci beaucoup, mais je crois que ça serait une mauvaise idée de retourner dans cet appartement. Il est un peu... le reflet de sa vie d'Espada, non? Il n'arrivera jamais à tourner la page dans cet appartement. Je veux lui trouver un autre endroit.

Stark échangea un regard avec Hallibel.

_J'imagine que tu as raison, souffla-t-il. Grimmjow est vraiment entre de bonnes mains!

Le rouquin sourit face au compliment mais cela ne réglait pas son problème.

La numéro 2 soupira derrière son large col qui couvrait son visage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour mieux réfléchir, puis lança :

_Dans ce cas, je vais t'aider. Je ferai ce que je peux pour vous trouver un appartement d'ici qu'il sorte de là.

-

-

-

Après le départ de Stark et des autres, Ichigo sentit que les obstacles sur sa route s'amenuisaient. L'aide qui lui venait de son père, de Renji et de l'Espada lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas seul à supporter le poids de cette situation. Mais il savait aussi que se reposer sur les autres n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Aussi, se mit-il à chercher activement un logement. Il désirait acheter mais déchanta rapidement en voyant les prix. Il voulait également rester sur Tokyo, c'était sans doute le mieux à faire, comme l'avait conseillé Stark. Si possible à l'extérieur de la ville et du côté est, pour pouvoir rejoindre Karakura sans avoir à traverser tout Tokyo.

Mais il constata encore une fois, qu'il ne trouverait jamais une chose pareille.

Hallibel le contacta le lendemain pour lui faire part de ses trouvailles. Sans vraiment être follement enthousiaste elle lui annonça qu'elle visiterait plusieurs appartement pour lui, et le roux ne put que lui en être infiniment reconnaissant.

Ichigo passait ses journées à l'hôpital et attendait de pied ferme que l'annonce de la sortie de Grimmjow puisse enfin être prononcée.

Pantéra avait atterri chez son père. Son maître avait protesté lorsqu'on le lui avait enlevé, mais les médecins avaient refusé de voir un chat s'établir dans la chambre d'un patient.

_Tu le reverras bientôt, l'avait rassuré Ichigo.

Le bleuté avait soupiré de fatigue et de mécontentement, et avait fait tourner en bourrique les infirmières pour se venger.

Le rouquin s'en trouvait soulagé. Voir son amant réagir ainsi lui rendit aussi espoir quant à sa guérison. Car il lui semblait, deux jours après l'accident, que le sexta s'était considérablement replié sur lui-même et s'était aussi... ramollie.

Ses yeux avaient perdu la flamme, la superbe des débuts de leur relation. Pourtant, Jaggerjack répondait – même faiblement – aux baisers que lui donnait le jeune roux. A travers ses lèvres, Kurosaki sentait qu'il était toujours là, qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, mais il n'avait plus de geste tendre envers lui. Il ne lui avait plus redit « je t'aime » et la plupart du temps, restait muet. Sauf pour demander des nouvelles de Pantéra.

Mais il se laissait bercer le soir, dans les bras d'Ichigo, sa tête reposant lascivement contre le torse de son jeune amant. Dans ces moments, le roux avait l'impression de tenir entre ses bras le Grimmjow qu'il aimait tant. Celui qui le faisait rire, celui qui l'offusquait par son langage châtier, celui qui le poussait sans cesse dans son lit pour profiter de lui...

Il voulait retrouver ce Grimmjow là. Mais il devait s'armer de patience, il en avait bien conscience.

Puis, lorsque le bleuté s'était enfin endormi dans ses bras, il lui susurrait un « je t'aime » du bout des lèvres. Comme pour se rappeler la façon dont le sexta lui avait dit ces mots pour la première fois. S'il devait attendre toute sa vie, il attendrait... pour entendre à nouveau Grimmjow lui dire ces trois mots.

Le lendemain, un coup de fil de Renji le remit d'aplomb pour la journée. Les capitaines du Gotei avaient donc voté pour l'éviction de Grimmjow, sans aucune poursuites à son encontre. Visiblement, le vote s'était déroulé très vite et avait été moins serré que prévu. Un grand nombre de capitaines désirant voir l'Espada quitter leur organisation.

_Et j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle! Annonça Abaraï, enjoué. Unohana-Taïcho, la capitaine de la quatrième, accepte d'étudier le cas de Grimmjow! Elle souhaiterait vous rencontrer tous les deux et avoir des copies des examens qu'il a passés pour évaluer les dégâts.

_C'est vrai?! S'exclama-t-il en sautant de joie.

Son cœur se remplit tout à coup d'un sentiment de plénitude total. Si seulement cette Unohana pouvait le guérir!! Il lui sembla alors avoir fait un grand pas vers la guérison de Grimmjow.

_Mais ne crie pas victoire trop vite, l'arrêta son ami. Elle n'a pas dit que ça serait possible, ni qu'elle allait le faire! Elle veut seulement étudier son cas. C'est déjà une avancée c'est sûr, c'est un premier pas on dira.

_Ouais... C'est génial. J'espère... qu'elle trouvera quelque chose à faire, répondit-il, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres.

_Je lui dis que tu es okay? Par contre, vu son emploi du temps très serré, elle te donnera sûrement un jour et une heure de rendez-vous que tu ne pourras pas négocier...

_Je m'en contenterai. Remercie-la de ma part!

*** ***

_**~ Trois jours après l'opération ~ **_

Grimmjow fit un pas dans le tout nouvel appartement que Ichigo, avec l'aide d'Hallibel, avait réussi à louer.

L'endroit était meublé et assez bien placé dans Tokyo. Le roux avait dû demander de l'aide à Stark. En effet, sans un travail fixe, il ne parviendrait jamais à payer le loyer de cet appartement, qu'il avait voulu ensoleillé et assez grand pour que Grimmjow puisse s'y sentir à l'aise.

Ce dernier, qui avait tenu à récupérer Pantéra avant de rentrer à l'appartement, détailla l'endroit d'un œil peu intéressé. Pourtant, le tout donnait une impression de neuf évident, et le roux en avait été très satisfait.

Sans l'aide d'Hallibel il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de trouver un tel endroit!

_Alors? Demanda l'orangé avec un large sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Le bleuté se baissa pour laisser le chaton aller et venir à sa guise dans l'espace. Il l'observa gambader et poussa un soupir. Puis il suivit son animal à travers l'appartement, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

Kurosaki tenta de ne pas se sentir trop lésé...

Depuis deux jours maintenant, Grimmjow n'avait d'yeux que pour ce petit chat et semblait – tout comme Renji l'avait dit – reporter toute son affection sur lui. Ichigo lui, n'existait qu'à peine.

Le jeune homme comprenait qu'il lui en voulait certainement pour être à l'origine - quelque part - de son handicap. S'il avait su se débrouiller, se protéger tout seul, son amant n'en serait pas là.

C'était pour lui logique que Grimmjow reporte la culpabilité de sa blessure sur lui. Et puis, le rouquin savait que tout était de sa faute aussi, il supportait cette culpabilité dans rechigner même si elle commençait à peser sur sa vie, et par là même, sur sa relation avec le bleu.

Kurosaki s'était renseigné sur ce genre de cas, post opératoire. Suite à un accident grave, une victime pouvait rester longtemps dans ce genre de mutisme. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un choc fasse prendre conscience au patient qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Enfin, presque pour rien. Le jeune homme se sentait coupable lui aussi. Stark lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il l'admirait pour supporter l'état de Grimmjow avec tant de sérénité. Mais Kurosaki était loin d'être serein.

_Tu viens, on va sur l'balcon?

Ichigo releva le visage, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres alors que son amant s'adressait enfin à lui!

_J'arrive..., lança-t-il avant de constater que ces mots n'étaient pas pour lui.

Son cœur se serra fortement, pour ne pas dire : se brisa. C'était encore Pantéra qui retenait toute l'attention du sexta et qui s'était vu proposé une sortie sur le balcon. Le roux se demanda même si le sexta avait conscience qu'il était là lui aussi.

Le turquoise et son animal sortirent sur le balcon et Ichigo resta seul au milieu du salon. Au moins, Grimmjow semblait disposé à vivre ici. Il fallait mieux, parce que l'orangé avait déjà pris cet appartement...

Mais il en payait le prix : Stark l'avait déjà mis sur plusieurs missions. Noitra serait celui qui lui servirait de supérieur. Le rouquin n'était pas très à l'aise à cette idée mais après tout, Noitra était numéro 5, il était certain de pouvoir apprendre de lui.

Le plus important à présent était de pouvoir travailler autant qu'il le pouvait pour l'Espada, et ainsi gagner assez d'argent pour payer leur loyer, et mettre de côté pour une future opération. Sur ça, l'orangé ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

_Grimm?

Ichigo rejoignit son amant sur le balcon. Celui-ci serrait dans son bras le petit chat et lui laissait des baisers sur le museau, avec des gestes tendres que le jeune homme aurait aimé connaître à nouveau. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage; il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que le bleuté l'avait touché comme ça. Il en venait à être jaloux d'un chaton...

Il avait l'impression que l'appel à l'aide de Jaggerjack, là sur son lit d'hôpital, remontait à des lustres.

Mais s'il devait en passer par là pour guérir et tourner la page, Ichigo était prêt à tout endurer.

_Je vais te laisser seul un moment, okay? Il faut que j'aille bosser. Tout ira bien? Tu as ton portable pour appeler Stark ou quelqu'un d'autre s'il arrivait quelque chose?

Devant lui, Grimmjow inclina doucement le visage pour acquiescer.

_Bien.

Kurosaki hésita un instant puis avança jusqu'à lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne s'attendit pas à la moindre réaction mais Grimmjow tourna ses yeux dans sa direction et le fixa avec attention. Un peu comme s'il le rencontrait pour la première fois.

_Je t'aime, souffla l'orangé, profitant de la profondeur de leur regard.

Puis, il quitta l'appartement, une certaine appréhension s'emparant de lui cependant.

Grimmjow suivit des yeux le jeune homme jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il baissa un instant le regard sur le chaton qui le fixait de ses orbes turquoises et qui ronronnait paresseusement entre son bras puissant.

Le sexta soupira, la fatigue se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Il renta dans l'appartement et le détailla du sol au plafond sans cesser de caresser son animal. Lentement, ses yeux passèrent sur les meubles qui lui étaient inconnus, sur l'espace qui lui était inconnu. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

En réalité, en y pénétrant quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait trouvé l'espace agréable et accueillant. Mais depuis que son amant était partit, un profond sentiment de solitude glaça son sang. Une aversion pour cet endroit le submergea et il serra un peu plus fort le chaton contre lui.

Son bras gauche, laissé à l'abandon le long de son corps sous une tonne de bandages pour en soutenir les muscles qui ne bougeaient plus, reposait négligemment. Grimmjow l'observa un instant, ce bras qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Pendant un court instant, il parvint à bouger ses doigts. C'était sans doute, la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire.

Mais pour faire ce genre de gestes, il utilisait pratiquement toute son énergie.

Exténué, il ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme et ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il désirait une chose. Une chose qui lui était maintenant impossible, qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus jamais faire...

_Plus jamais..., murmura-t-il en détaillant l'endroit d'un œil dégoûté.

Il n'aimait pas cet appartement s'il n'était pas là avec lui.

_Plus jamais...

Et c'était une chose qui lui déchirait le cœur...

Plus jamais il ne pourrait serrer Ichigo dans ses bras.

-

-

-

Toujours aussi inquiet mais conscient qu'il devait gagner son pain pour deux, Ichigo rejoignit Noitra dans l'ancien appartement de Grimmjow. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser submerger par les souvenirs du sexta à l'époque en pleine possession de ses moyens.

_Est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici? Demanda-t-il bientôt à Noitra.

Le roux ne pouvait soutenir la tonne de souvenirs qui revenaient brutalement en lui, surtout à un tel moment. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas souhaité reprendre cet appartement. Il avait visiblement bien fait.

Le brun l'observa avec méfiance puis sortit les dents tout en accédant à sa requête. Les deux hommes grimpèrent dans la voiture du numéro 5 qui l'emmena jusqu'à l'ambassade américaine de Tokyo.

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Demanda le jeune homme, surpris par la tournure des événements.

_Tu verras par toi-même...

Ils pénétrèrent dans le large bâtiment lumineux.

Le brun ne lui avait jamais inspiré confiance, surtout qu'il se rappelait fortement de ce qu'il avait voulu faire de lui, à l'époque de la trahison de Nell. Ichigo savait pertinemment que le regard de Noitra sur lui n'était pas complètement innocent. Il le voyait par moment l'observer à la dérobée mais la plupart du temps, le numéro 5 restait discret sur son attirance pour lui.

Ce que le roux lui, avait aisément remarqué.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le problème qui se posait à lui en cet instant. C'était plutôt le fait de se retrouver ici! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire! L'ambassade américaine...?

Il se doutait clairement que cela avait un rapport direct avec l'OTAN. Certainement que les supérieurs de Stark désiraient le rencontrer – mais il en ignorait la raison – et travaillaient dans cet ambassade*.

Noitra le conduisit dans un ascenseur qui grimpa jusqu'au huitième étage. Là, il le fit entrer dans un large bureau.

Face à eux, dans cette pièce, une dizaine de représentants de l'OTAN leur faisaient face.

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Bon sang, c'était très impressionnant!

Si Noitra n'avait pas été là, il aurait été très inquiet quant à son sort. Ces personnes portaient un tel regard sévère sur lui qu'il s'attendit à recevoir une punition divine.

_Do you speak english? S'enquit une femme au milieu de la rangée de représentants.

Ichigo tourna des yeux visiblement inquiets en direction de Noitra et celui-ci fit signe à l'assistance qu'il ferait le traducteur.

Celle qui venait de s'adresser à lui reprit alors en anglais. Noitra couvrit ses mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle racontait :

_Si t'es là, c'est parce qu'ils sont au courant du sort de Grimmjow et du tien. Ils sont intéressés par plusieurs dossiers que Grimm avait en court. Ils te demandent de les reprendre et si possible, de te faire aider par lui...

_Mais il est complètement à côté de la plaque! Lui glissa Ichigo sans faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il trouvait cette situation incroyable! Lui se retrouver devant ces personnes qui semblaient si importantes... Pourtant, il venait à peine d'entrer dans l'Espada!

Mais comme le lui avait fait comprendre Noitra, c'était surtout son lien avec Grimmjow qui intéressait ses supérieurs. Il comprit alors, à quel point son amant pouvait être important dans l'organisation.

_Tu t'démerderas! Lança le brun, visiblement ennuyé d'être là. Bref... Ces dossiers ne doivent pas rester en suspend, ils sont, pour certains, très délicats. Je t'aiderai sur plusieurs d'entre eux mais pour la plupart tu devras toi-même les démêler. Secoue Grimmjow, pose-lui des questions, tu dois boucler ces dossiers!

_Pourquoi moi?

_T'es un Espada, tu es proche de notre sexta qui est passé tercera et on manque cruellement de membres à l'Espada. On n'a pas le temps de former des nouveaux en si peu de temps. Les membres déjà présents sont submergés. Moi-même j'suis étouffé sous le boulot, mais j'ai accepté de t'aider...

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que j'en ai eu l'ordre, crétin!

La fin du discours disait sans détours qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait s'acquitter de ces dossiers le plus vite possible, sans quoi l'OTAN pourrait revoir son contrat.

N'ayant aucune liberté de décision, Ichigo accepta ce que – de toute façon – on l'obligeait à faire. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il reprit un grand bol d'air sur le trottoir devant l'ambassade, chassant soudain la nervosité qui l'avait enfermé face à cette assistance lugubre.

_T'as des clopes? Demanda le roux en se tournant vers son partenaire.

_Ouais.

_J'en veux une, s'te plait.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux en allumant leurs cigarettes. Un tas d'informations se bousculaient dans la tête de l'orangé.

_Dis... les dossiers dont ils parlent, où ils sont?

_Grimm les a laissés en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Ichigo s'étouffa avec sa fumée :

_QUOI?! Et j'fais comment pour les récupérer moi?!

_Ichigo, pourquoi tu crois qu'il existe des rangs dans l'Espada? Demanda le brun avec un sourire large. Parce qu'il y a des sous-fifres. Demande à Stark de te trouver un mec au rang bien inférieur qui puisse faire un aller-retour à Wellington pour ces dossiers. T'es un Espada maintenant, va falloir comprendre comment on marche...

L'orangé laissa un silence s'installer. Il inspira profondément puis reprit :

_Okay, et une fois que j'ai fait ça? Je ne sais rien de ces dossiers moi! Grimm n'en a jamais parlé!

_C'est bien pour ça qu'ils veulent que ce soit toi qui les reprennent! Tu vis avec Grimm, tu es le plus à même de l'interroger à ce propos.

_Mais... Grimm est complètement à côté de la plaque en ce moment! Il sait à peine que j'existe, tu crois que...

Ichigo cessa son flux de paroles tout d'un coup. C'était la première fois qu'il disait ces mots à haute voix, qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Grimmjow savait à peine qu'il existait. C'était une triste réalité mais elle était bien réelle.

Noitra haussa les sourcils :

_Alors, montre-lui que t'existe!

_Me fais pas rire! cracha l'autre. Tu connais Grimm tout aussi bien que moi! Je ne veux pas le brusquer dans sa convalescence, c'est tout!

_Si tu l'dis...

Un silence suivit. Seule la circulation bruyante de la ville parvenait aux oreilles des deux hommes qui terminèrent leur cigarette sans dire un mot.

Ichigo comprenait la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules et était prêt à l'endosser, malgré tout ce qu'il se passait à présent dans sa vie personnelle. Il savait qu'il pouvait y faire face.

_Bon... tu peux me ramener maintenant? Demanda-t-il enfin en envoyant valser son mégot, qui s'écrasa dans le caniveau.

_Et sinon, tu veux pas que j'te torche le cul non plus?!

Le roux étira une grimace puis ils reprirent le chemin de la voiture du brun. Mais au plus grand étonnement d'Ichigo, Noitra ne sembla pas vouloir le ramener chez lui...

Il l'amena jusqu'au quartier général de Stark. Ichigo ne voulait pas laisser Grimmjow seul chez eux plus longtemps mais Noitra l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là :

_C'est pas ma faute, Stark voulait t'voir!

Le roux passa ainsi une grande partie de la journée dans les locaux de l'Espada. Finalement, une fraccion d'Hallibel se chargerait de partir à Wellington dans la soirée même, pour récupérer les dossiers dont on lui avait parlés.

_Je savais qu'ils te demanderaient ça, Ichi, lui avoua Stark. Les dossiers de Grimmjow sont très importants pour nous. J'avais peur que tu refuses si je te le demandais.

_Non, tout va bien. Je comprends ma position désormais.

_Tu m'as demandé un boulot qui allait payer. Je te paierai en conséquence pour reprendre les dossiers de Grimm.

_Combien me paierez-vous?

Stark soupira un instant et tourna ses yeux sur Hallibel, et celle-ci répondit :

_La moitié de ce que Grimm gagnait. Désolé on peut pas faire plus.

_J'ai essayé de gratter des yens mais... je peux pas plus.

Ichigo soupira de déception. La moitié de ce que Grimmjow gagnait... Jamais il ne pourrait réunir assez d'argent si la possibilité d'une opération s'offrait à lui!

_Merci quand même.

-

-

-

Lorsque Kurosaki rentra dans son nouvel appartement en soirée, il était à mille lieux d'interroger Grimmjow sur ses dossiers passés. Il savait qu'il devait le faire, mais mieux valait attendre que ceux-ci n'arrivent sur place.

Avant cela, l'orangé voulait s'assurer que son amant allait bien.

Il déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée puis rejoignit directement la chambre en passant devant la cuisine. L'obscurité n'avait pas encore totalement envahit l'espace et il put ainsi remarquer plusieurs choses éparpillées sur le sol.

Curieux, il alluma la lumière et constata que des morceaux de viandes crues, finement coupés, jonchaient le sol.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

Le roux s'accroupit pour ramasser les déchets et soupira.

Grimmjow avait certainement cherché à nourrir le chat avec ces bouts de viande. C'était la seule explication. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun signe de couverts utilisés et à part les courses que Hallibel avaient fait pour eux, rien ne semblait avoir disparu.

Autrement dit, le bleu n'avait absolument rien mangé de la journée!

_C'est pas vrai...

Le roux s'en voulait... Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le laisser seul.

Il prit bientôt le chemin de la chambre où leurs bagages restaient encore fermées. Grimmjow n'avait pas pris la peine de les déballer et avait retiré son pantalon et son tee-shirt pour se glisser dans le lit, ses vêtements s'éparpillant donc au sol.

Couché sur le flanc gauche, le sexta lui tournait le dos. Sans faire de bruit, le jeune homme se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps. Il vint se coller au corps de son amant, plus froid que d'habitude.

Au bout du lit, tout près des pieds du bleuté, Pantéra dormait couché en boule.

Le turquoise grommela en se réveillant, alors que le roux déposait un baiser dans son cou.

_Désolé ça a pris du temps, lui souffla-t-il. Tu t'es pas ennuyé tout seul?

Grimmjow ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ichigo enfouit alors son visage dans son cou. Son amant avait peut-être changé suite à cet accident mais sa peau, elle, gardait le même parfum sauvage et épicé. Il entoura le corps froid de ses bras et se frotta doucement contre lui, le turquoise ne protestant pas.

Prenant cela pour une invitation, Kurosaki intensifia ses baisers et le contact avec lui.

Son bassin se frottait maintenant entre les fesses du sexta qui grogna avec mécontentement, sans pour autant le rejeter. Ichigo sembla un instant entendre ses protestations timides mais ne fit pas marche arrière pour autant.

Il plaqua son bassin entre ses fesses et lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait :

_Tu sens? Lui demanda-t-il en léchant son oreille avec délicatesse. Tu sens comme je suis dur? Allez Grimm... J'ai envie...

Il se releva puis tourna le corps du bleuté pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui. Il se positionna à califourchon sur son corps et commença à le caresser. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, le roux ne pouvait voir si son amant appréciait ou non ses caresses. Il voulait voir son visage s'animer de désir pour lui, enfin! Après le soucis qu'il s'était fait pour lui ces derniers jours. Après l'avoir vu si peu expressif, il voulait le voir s'animer sous ses mains.

_Grimm?!

Mais en allumant la lumière, il tomba sur un visage souillé de larmes.

Imperturbable même en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, Grimmjow avait un tel air torturé que Ichigo en perdit ses moyens.

Il se redressa et laissa un silence s'installer, ne sachant que penser.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as?! Lui demanda-t-il en essuyant du pouce les larmes qui s'abattaient sur les joues quelques peu creusées.

Le bras valide du bleuté se leva jusqu'au visage du roux pour en effleurer les contours, lentement. Ichigo sentit son cœur accélérer. C'était le premier geste tendre qu'il avait envers lui depuis ces longs jours sombres, et il s'en sentit tellement heureux! Mais ces larmes qui tombaient toujours l'inquiétèrent d'autant plus.

La main de Grimmjow se posa sur sa nuque et attira le visage du jeune homme jusqu'à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, du bout des lèvres puis le visage du roux sa cala dans le cou de son amant.

Le bras du sexta entoura le dos du jeune homme et le serra contre lui.

_J'peux même pas t'prend' dans mes bras..., souffla enfin Jaggerjack d'une voix hésitante.

Le cœur de l'orangé se serra avec douleur à ses mots.

Il sembla alors comprendre ce que ressentait l'homme contre lequel il reposait...

S'éloignait-il ainsi de lui parce qu'il n'était plus capable de lui fournir des étreintes comme avant?

Reportait-il son attention sur ce chat car il ne pouvait plus se comporter en amant amoureux? Car il ne pouvait plus le satisfaire?

C'était tellement ridicule pour Ichigo, mais il comprit toute l'importance que ça avait pour son amant.

_Et j'pourrais plus jamais t'faire l'amour comme avant. J'me sens nul... et moche... Et j'sers à rien... Un jour... un jour tu voudras plus d'moi, et tu partiras, hein? Dis-le maint'nant qu'on en finisse!

Ichigo crut bien que son cœur allait exploser sous la douleur que ces mots lui infligeaient.

Pourtant, il s'était préparé à vivre – plus ou moins bien sûr – ce genre de rejet post opératoire de la part de Grimmjow. Mais l'entendre de sa bouche était bien plus douloureux que tous les maux du monde.

_Arrête de me faire du mal, se contenta-t-il de dire sans relever son visage de son cou.

Un silence s'installa.

Ichigo sentit, entre ses jambes, un petit poids s'aventurer jusqu'à eux. Pantéra, réveillé par le remue-ménage sous les draps, s'insinua sous son bras et escalada le corps de son maître.

Mais Grimmjow le repoussa d'un geste doux, l'empêchant de monter à nouveau sur lui. Comme s'il venait de permuter, à nouveau, le centre de son attention, rejetant maintenant le chat.

Ichigo ne pouvait croire qu'un petit chat l'avait remplacé auprès de son amant. Que cette boule de poils pouvait le réconforter mieux que lui. Cette pensée le rendait malade!

_Tu m'aimes toujours? Lança alors le bleuté du bout des lèvres.

Ichigo releva enfin sa tête, le fusillant du regard :

_Comment peux-tu poser une question pareille?! S'écria-t-il. Tu crois que je fais partie de ces gens qui ne veulent plus de quelqu'un parce qu'il a changé? Je te l'ai déjà dit Grimmjow : je t'aime! Est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça, un jour?!

Le bleuté ferma les yeux un instant.

_Et mon bras? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Le roux fronça les sourcils :

_Ton bras...?

_Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire avec un seul bras, hein? Rien..

Kurosaki observa le visage de son amant avec attention. C'était vraiment douloureux de voir Grimmjow ainsi. Il n'était plus lui-même, et peut-être ne le serait-il plus jamais? Certainement le bleuté faisait-il référence à son éviction de l'Espada et que donc, cela revenait à n'être plus bon à rien. Il savait très bien que sans une arme en mains, Grimmjow Jaggerjck ne serait plus jamais Grimmjow Ja....

_Hé! S'écria tout à coup l'orangé dont le cerveau venait de s'illuminer d'une idée tout à fait grandiose.

_Quoi...? demanda la voix tremblante de son amant.

Le roux arbora un sourire triomphant puis sauta à bas du lit tout en attirant le bleuté avec lui :

_Allez, lève-toi!!

_Quoi?! Non!

Le bleuté désigna du menton le réveil qui pourtant, indiquait une heure où on ne couchait qu'à peine les nouveaux nés.

_Allez, j'te dis!!! Tu m'a bien demandé ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un bras?! Alors je vais te donner la réponse!

_Ichi...

_Habille-toi!

« Il est temps de rendre à Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ce qui est à Grimmjow Jaggerjack! »

* * *

*****Évidemment, ce n'est certainement pas le cas. J'ignore si ce genre de chirurgie est commune ou pas. Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine (je ne suis pas scénariste pour Grey's Anatomy lol). Mais pour la fic, il est plus commode que ça tourne de la sorte. Merci de votre compréhension ^^

*****Je sais que le siège de l'OTAN se trouve à Bruxelles mais bon... L'OTAN étant une organisation internationale, j'ai choisi une ambassade américaine pour ce passage là. Un choix comme un autre ^^


	40. Celui qui voyait sa chance tourner

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui voyait sa chance tourner.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note : **Un lemon! Eh oui, profitez-en, c'est certainement le dernier de cette fic ^^

* * *

**Celui qui voyait sa chance tourner.**

_Ichi, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là?! Cracha une voix rauque pleine de haine.

La voix de Grimmjow résonna dans l'espace confiné que les deux amants venaient de pénétrer. Aucune réponse ne suivit sa question, dont le ton exigeait pourtant une explication immédiate. Mais Ichigo avait appris à tenir tête à cet homme, bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Aussi, le rouquin esquiva habilement sa question et fort de l'idée qu'il avait eue, se planta au milieu de ce qui n'était ni plus ni moins un box d'un club de tir.

L'heure étant tardive, les deux amants se trouvaient être les seuls clients et Grimmjow referma la porte du box derrière lui, qu'ils avaient pris assez éloigné de son entrée et de son réceptionniste.

Maintenant, tout ce que le roux espérait c'était que Grimmjow ne ferait pas sa tête de mule. Car sinon, tout son plan tombait à l'eau!

L'objectif d'Ichigo était tout simplement de faire avancer les choses; de faire évoluer cette situation qui allait terminer par le rendre fou. Faire réagir son amant était la seule solution pour le ramener à lui-même, pour qu'ils se retrouvent enfin l'un l'autre. Et ce genre d'endroit était certainement la seule idée qu'il n'aurait jamais.

_Tiens.

Il sortit de sous sa veste une arme; celle que Grimmjow lui avait donnée, lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'entraîner à Wellington. Le bleu, méfiant, observa l'objet comme s'il allait se retourner contre lui, le menacer violemment et le mitrailler de balles. C'était une réaction tout à fait normale après sa blessure par balle qui l'handicapait maintenant d'un bras.

Ichigo s'était attendu à ça, et ne s'en trouva pas déçu. Au contraire, l'air méfiant du turquoise l'encouragea à reprendre la parole pour le détendre. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir agir de la sorte pour l'aider :

_Allez prends-la, tu ne risques rien! Lui lança-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Jaggerjack haussa un sourcil, distrait, ses yeux reflétant une incompréhension totale. Il s'obstina pendant de longues minutes à ne pas vouloir poser ses yeux sur l'arme que le roux tenait en main. Il détourna sa tête au bout d'un certain temps, montrant par là son refus :

_Tsss... Tu t'fous d'ma gueule? Demanda-t-il. Tu t'fous d'moi parce que j'ai chialé comme une gonzesse?!

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'instant qu'il avait vécu avec son amant dans leur lit quelques minutes plus tôt, s'était bien envolé. Grimmjow semblait peu à peu reprendre ce ton amer et vif qui avait toujours été le sien.

Était-ce bon signe?

L'essence même de Grimmjow était celle d'un être incisif et violent dans ses propos, dont le regard vous consumait. Et à la stupéfaction de Kurosaki, il lui sembla retrouver ces quelques détails dans l'attitude de son amant, là tout de suite... face à cette arme qu'il lui tendait.

Ceci l'encouragea à jouer dans la provocation. Il savait cette méthode efficace pour faire réagir l'autre :

_T'as sans doute raison, acquiesça le jeune homme, je me fous de ta gueule c'est bien connu.

Et sans rien ajouter, il prit lui-même place à la cible. Il retira la sécurité de son arme et tira une première balle qui alla se loger en dessous de son centre.

Le bleuté avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles en plissant les yeux avec douleur. Dans un tel endroit fermé, le bruit du tir avait été multiplié par un nombre conséquent, assénant aux tympans une douleur vive et fulgurante. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

_Bordel!! cracha-t-il en fusillant l'orangé du regard. T'veux m'rendre sourd c'est ça?! Ça t'suffit pas qu'j'ai d'jà un bras en moins?!

Mais Kurosaki se contenta de le fixer sans même bouger un cil. La réaction du bleuté était ce qu'il avait attendu; il avait voulu le faire sortir de ses gonds, de cette attitude fermée et attentiste qu'il avait conservé depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Il avait réussi, maintenant ne restait plus qu'à continuer sur le même chemin. Il touchait du doigt le Grimmjow qu'il avait connu.

Il déposa son arme sur le comptoir à côté de lui, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Le plus sérieusement du monde, souhaitant capter son attention toute entière, il lui demanda d'une voix particulièrement calme :

_T'as entendu ce bruit, Grimmjow? Le bruit de cette balle qui s'échappe de cette arme à toute allure, dans le but de faire du mal?

Jaggerjack étira une grimace mais ne répondit pas. Ces mots avaient-ils seulement un impact sur lui? Ou roulaient-ils comme une goutte d'eau sur une surface étanche?

_Il y a quelques temps, ce bruit restait inexorablement associé à toi. Pour moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et une arme étaient un peu comme une même famille. Je vous voyais comme des jumeaux comme... Cette arme c'est la continuité de ton bras. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a appris ça? Est-ce que je dois à mon tour t'enseigner tout ce que tu m'as transmis pour que tu redeviennes toi-même?

Les orbes ambres le fixèrent durement sans créer la moindre réaction chez Jaggerjack.

_Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'imaginer sans une arme, Grimm. Alors si c'est ce que je ressens, j'imagine que pour toi, ça doit être le vide total.

Un silence suivit. Il sembla au jeune homme que la respiration de l'homme face à lui était devenue plus courte. Qu'était-il en train de penser? Que ressentait-il à cet instant? Ses mots avaient-ils eu l'impact escompté sur lui?

Peut-être était-il révolté contre lui-même...? Ou triste, mélancolique ou au contraire, complètement indifférent. Mais savoir ce que Grimmjow pensait, apprendre à déchiffrer les réactions de cet homme était la discipline la plus compliquée – et la plus périlleuse – au monde.

Les yeux turquoises se tournèrent enfin - non sans difficultés – sur l'arme qui attendait patiemment qu'on vienne la prendre pour la mettre en joue.

_J'ai été très touché par ce que tu m'as dit : que cet handicap t'empêcherait de me prendre dans tes bras, reprit Ichigo qui voyait son but se rapprocher encore plus près. C'est hélas vrai mais, je crois que tu n'as pas encore conscience de ce que tu _peux_ faire! Tu ne vois que ce qui va t'être interdit désormais alors que moi, je vois encore tout ce qu'il t'est encore capable d'accomplir!

_J'vois pas l'rapport avec cette arme, lança-t-il soudain, d'un ton plus calme.

_Voilà ce que je t'expliquais, confirma le rouquin. Je suis là pour te montrer le rapport que tu n'arrives pas à voir tout seul. Viens par ici.

_Quoi?

_Viens...

Ichigo tendit sa main vers lui et Grimmjow avança dans sa direction, prudemment. Le roux empoigna doucement son bras et le fit s'approcher du comptoir qui séparait leur espace de celui de la cible. Les yeux turquoises restaient pointés sur l'arme immobile, comme si un certain désir - peut-être nostalgique - refaisait surface en lui.

_Tu peux la prendre.

_...

_Tu as peur de prendre une arme? Ton arme?

Grimmjow tourna son profil vers lui vivement et rencontra les yeux ambrés qui le sondèrent. Ses yeux reflétaient sa volonté de ne pas avoir peur, mais certainement au fond de son cœur, l'écho de ce tir qui venait de lui coûter sa vie à l'Espada, résonnait-il encore.

_J'ai pas peur, répliqua-t-il.

_Alors prends-la!

_T'es pas ma mère!

_Non, mais c'est tout comme là...

Jaggerjack ricana amèrement et détourna son regard. Ichigo soupira de déception, même si quelque part il sentait qu'ils n'étaient plus si loin de repousser cette barrière. Encore un effort et Grimmjow redeviendrait lui-même, il en était certain. Mais ce pas, était-il si grand à faire pour lui?

C'était maintenant ou jamais que le bleuté devait prendre conscience qu'il était fait pour garder une arme en main, et qu'il devait se battre pour cela! Sans cette prise de conscience, Grimmjow ne s'en sortirait jamais. Et sans cette prise de conscience, Ichigo échouerait dans son désir de l'aider à se sortir de cette morosité.

Il savait qu'il pouvait l'aider, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Mais dans le cas de Grimmjow, seule une réelle confiance en lui, une haute fierté de lui-même pouvait lui permettre de le sortir de l'obscurité. Et Kurosaki savait que tout cela ne pouvait passer que par la reprise en main d'une arme à feu. Grimmjow avait perdu confiance en ses capacités, après avoir été évincé de l'Espada. Alors, le seul moyen pour qu'il recouvre cette confiance était ni plus ni moins de lui rappeler ce qui avait fait de lui un Espada.

_Alors, fais quelque chose pour moi, d'accord? Reprit le jeune homme. Je te le demande : prends juste cette arme dans ta main, ça ne te coûtera rien. Tu t'en rappelles, hein, de cette arme?

Le bleuté posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'objet que Ichigo lui désignait.

_Tu crois que... tu crois que Il Forte aurait aimé que tu laisses son arme à l'abandon? Que même Szayel, Stark, Hallibel et les autres aimeraient te voir comme ça?

_T'essayes quoi là? D'me faire du chantage?

Le rouquin soupira. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il cherchait d'un côté. Mais même le nom de son défunt amant n'y faisait rien. Et cette absence de réaction de la part de Grimmjow le rassura, d'un autre côté.

_Non, pas du tout. J'essaye seulement de te faire comprendre que beaucoup de personnes ont confiance en toi. Que même si ce n'est plus le cas de tes supérieurs, il y a toujours ton entourage pour lequel tu dois te battre. Ils sont certainement plus importants que ces types en costards bien enfoncés dans leurs sièges en cuir et qui conduisent tout de loin, non?

Grimmjow baissa les yeux un instant se rendant compte, certainement, que Ichigo avait raison.

Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser dicter sa conduite par des types attentistes, bien au chaud dans des bureaux richement décorés! Et même s'ils étaient ses supérieurs, ceux qui dirigeaient l'OTAN, ceux qui le payaient, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser marcher dessus.

Après tout, il avait vécu tellement de situations dangereuses, dans lesquelles il avait risqué sa vie, Grimmjow n'avait pas le droit de laisser tomber parce qu'un nouvel obstacle se dressait devant lui.

Il reporta alors son attention sur l'arme qui n'attendait plus que la main de son propriétaire. Il la détailla avec attention, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise en main. Son poing se serra doucement, tentant de ressentir la dureté de l'objet contre sa paume ainsi que sa chaleur, une fois qu'on appuyait sur la gâchette. Mais il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

Il n'avait à l'esprit que cette douleur fulgurante à l'épaule, qui elle aussi avait été dure à supporter et qui avait insinué en lui une bien plus grande chaleur encore. Finalement, tenir une arme et en recevoir la balle... les sensations n'étaient pas si contradictoires.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se faisait tirer dessus.

Nell avait bien failli lui prendre la vie cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle lui avait tiré dans le ventre. Cela remontait à quelques temps déjà, elle n'avait certainement pas encore dans l'idée de trahir Stark et n'avait pas encore rencontré Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow était à l'époque cet homme jeune et actif - pas vraiment différent de ce qu'il était actuellement - prêt à accepter n'importe quelle mission même si elle devait l'emporter loin d'Il Forte. Cette période lui semblait si lointaine, presque irréelle.

L'arrivée d'Ichigo dans cette vie semblait avoir effacé tous les moments - difficiles ou moins difficiles - de sa jeunesse. Comme si sa propre tête lui faisait comprendre qu'avant le rouquin, il n'avait rien été. Qu'avant lui, la vie n'avait pas vraiment valu le coup d'être vécue.

Si tel était le cas, pourquoi son passé gardait-il cet impact immense sur lui? Et si Ichigo était parvenu à balayer – par sa seule présence – ses années de jeunesse auxquelles il tenait énormément, est-ce que ça signifiait...

...qu'il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance aveuglément?

Dès leur première rencontre, Grimmjow avait statué sur le jeune homme. Il l'avait vu faible, incapable de prendre des décisions d'adulte et il avait trouvé évident de devoir le protéger.

Finalement, dans quel but le bleuté avait-il pris cette décision?

Ce jour-là, pourquoi s'était-il dit que ce gamin en valait la peine?

Inconsciemment, avait-il déjà su qu'il serait celui qui le guérirait de son passé? Comment aurait-il pu le savoir?

Mais l'instinct de l'homme est bien insondable, et qui plus est, celui de Grimmjow.

Et le destin...? Il n'était pas homme à croire au destin, ni plus à croire que tout était écrit d'avance. Il ne pouvait penser que sa vie suivait un chemin tracé par autrui, décidée par autrui et qu'il ne pouvait en changer l'issue. Mais, s'il était écrit qu'il devait guérir de ses blessures passées, s'il était écrit qu'il tomberait amoureux pour de bon et voudrait toujours vivre avec une seule personne, il était évident que le nom d'Ichigo apparaissait en toutes lettres.

Pourquoi l'évidence lui semblait-elle si naturelle? Alors que quelques temps plus tôt, cette pensée l'aurait fait éclater de rire...

Lorsqu'on dresse une panthère, lorsqu'on la domestique, vous reste-t-elle fidèle? Ne se rebelle-t-elle pas, reprenant son instinct d'animal sauvage?

Comment Grimmjow pourrait-il le savoir s'il ne se laissait pas dresser au premier abord...

« J'ai beau t'appartenir, ça chang'ra rien pour moi. Et t'as beau m'appartenir, comment on possède quelqu'un si on peut même plus le lui montrer en l'serrant dans ses bras? »

Peut-être que Grimmjow devait revoir sa notion de « possession ». Peut-être devait-il y voir autre chose qu'une étreinte. On pouvait posséder un homme autrement qu'en l'étouffant dans une accolade amoureuse. Il fallait seulement s'imaginer à nouveau cette panthère et son dresseur...

En laissant couler son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés, en observant ses mains fines le long de son corps, le bleu put aisément imaginer une laisse en dépasser. Une laisse qui irait jusqu'à son propre cou de bête sauvage, autour duquel, un collier le retiendrait pour l'éternité. C'était une vision qui ne traduisait qu'une réalité déjà depuis longtemps établie.

Grimmjow n'avait pas _choisi_ Ichigo, comme il le lui avait dit lors de leurs premiers ébats. Il était allé vers lui par besoin, par instinct : car il savait que le roux le guérirait de la plus lancinante des douleurs. L'instinct de l'homme restera toujours un mystère insondable...

La main puissante de celui qui avait été sexta Espada, glissa sur le manche de l'arme. Ses doigts passèrent furtivement sur la surface froide noire.

Kurosaki retint son souffle et vit son amant enserrer dans sa main le canon, puis revenir jusqu'à son manche pour soulever l'objet et enfin le tenir en main. Son poids sembla l'étonner au premier abord puis ensuite, ses réflexes de tireur reprirent le dessus, maniant l'arme avec doigté et assurance.

Jaggerjack soupira, comme s'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir faire un tel geste. Comme s'il avait fait un effort surhumain :

_Et j'suis censé faire quoi maint'nant? Demanda-t-il, l'air désinvolte.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

Le faisait-il exprès ou était-il à ce point perdu? Ou encore, incapable de se servir d'une arme à nouveau? Mais peu importait ce dont il s'agissait, il savait comme faire réagir le bleuté. Il fallait simplement entrer dans son jeu pour voir ce qu'il en était. Et le roux était devenu assez bon à ce genre de choses...

_Tu n'as qu'à... me tirer dessus, répondit-il. Peut-être que ça t'aiderait à te rappeler comment te servir de ça. Et peut-être que, si je suis blessé moi aussi, tu comprendrais tout ce que je fais pour toi, non?

Le turquoise fronça violemment les sourcils. Une réaction qui fit comprendre à l'orangé qu'il avait touché le point qu'il souhaitait atteindre.

Jaggerjack serra un peu plus sa main sur son arme, coupant bientôt la circulation de son sang dans ses doigts. Rapidement, il ne les sentit plus et la sensation lui rappela son pauvre bras immobile, de l'autre côté de son corps. Aussi, desserra-t-il précipitamment sa main et sentit à nouveau le sang chaud courir dans ses veines pour redonner vie à ses doigts engourdis. C'était comme sentir la vie s'insinuer à nouveau en lui, réchauffer ses doigts et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours là, prêts à manier cette arme comme avant.

Cette arme était comme un Saint-Graal, symbole de la vie de Grimmjow. C'était une chose tout à fait contradictoire, certes. Mais la sensation de ne plus sentir un canon entre ses doigts, de ne plus marcher avec son arme dans son pantalon, lui manquait terriblement, mais il n'osait se l'avouer.

Il avait décidé qu'il fallait mieux tirer un trait sur sa vie d'Espada, car il n'avait plus aucune chance de la retrouver. Mais voilà que Ichigo revenait à la charge en lui prouvant quoi, qu'il avait tord? Que sa vie d'Espada n'était pas si loin de lui?

L'ex-sexta se tourna en direction de la cible et tendit timidement son bras, au bout duquel l'arme était pointée sur le point à viser.

Qu'avait-il à perdre en appuyant sur cette gâchette? Il gagnait plutôt à se rappeler tout ce qu'il avait accomplit dans sa vie, du meilleur au pire, et il en retirerait certainement un sentiment de frustration extrême en relâchant cette arme. Mais...

_Pan!_

Ichigo sursauta de tout son être alors que Grimmjow avait tiré une première balle.

La chance qu'il avait d'être ambidextre prenait tout son sens à cet instant. Il était aussi doué d'une main que de l'autre, et Kurosaki l'observa, une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux. Sans parler de la vision du bleu, qui elle n'avait pas régressé du tout : la balle s'était logée dans le plein centre de la cible.

Le roux resta immobile, observant le profil de Grimmjow concentré, évaluant son résultat. Mais bientôt, le jeune homme fut obligé de sortir du box.

Son amant vidait le chargeur sur la cible face à lui, son visage étonnamment contracté. Le bruit démentiel qui en sortait lui abimait certainement les tympans mais Ichigo le laissa faire. A travers la vitre du box, il observait l'homme qu'il aimait redevenir lui-même. De dos, il était tant semblable à celui qu'il avait toujours connu.

Son allure droite et fière, si bien agencée par rapport à sa cible. Son bras élégamment tendu devant lui, son visage concentré, ses yeux brillants, pétillants de toucher à nouveau l'objet qui avait fait toute sa vie.

C'était certes triste de rattacher sa vie à une arme. Elle était signe de destruction, de mort et de malheur mais... dans le cas de Grimmjow elle était indissociable de l'individu. Et Ichigo ne pouvait lui retirer cela. Voilà pourquoi il lui avait fait tenir une arme à nouveau.

Et il avait su que son idée relevait du génie!

Le jeune homme laissa son front rencontrer la vitre froide qui le séparait encore de son amant, alors que les coups de feu s'évanouirent soudain dans le box de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci laissa tomber son arme sur le comptoir devant lui et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement. Les yeux ambrés ne le quittaient pas, guettant avec attention la moindre de ses réactions. Qu'allait-il faire? Recharger l'arme et reprendre le tir? Ou bien jeter celle-ci le plus loin possible de lui... Ichigo aurait préféré la première solution. Elle aurait signifié qu'il avait réussi à ramener Grimmjow à la raison, et à le rapprocher de l'Espada qu'il avait été. La seconde aurait été un véritable échec.

Mais encore une fois, les réactions de Jaggerjack sont imprévisibles.

Le turquoise pivota sur ses talons, délaissant son arme, et remarqua le jeune roux face à lui, appuyé contre le surface transparente.

Il l'observa un instant avec intérêt. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière dont le souvenir semblait remonter à si loin pour Kurosaki. Grimmjow fit quelques pas vers lui, mais ne sortit pas le rejoindre.

Il se contenta d'atteindre la vitre du box et déposa sa main à l'endroit où celle d'Ichigo reposait. Bien que le verre leur faisait barrage, le roux était certain de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de la paume de Grimmjow. Ce dernier, laissa ensuite son front rejoindre la surface froide, créant une parfaite symétrie dans leurs positions.

Il ferma les yeux lentement, et le cœur de l'orangé se mit à battre la chamade. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre le tir? Ou alors qu'il voulait se battre pour ça?

Mais Grimmjow ne laissa rien transparaître. Seule cette lumière au fond de ses yeux prouvait qu'il avait saisit qu'on cherchait à l'aider. Que Ichigo souhaitait lui redonner espoir.

C'était tout ce que l'orangé voulait faire.

Le bleuté se détacha bientôt de la vitre qui les séparait encore et sortit du box, délaissant l'arme sur le comptoir. Le roux l'observa quitter la pièce et avancer jusqu'à lui. Le bleu prit sa main dans la sienne sans cérémonie et l'attira rapidement contre son torse, captant ses lèvres au passage.

_Mph?

Ichigo, totalement surpris par la réaction inespérée, laissa échapper un soupir de stupéfaction. Mais ce baiser cessa comme il était arrivé et le roux ne put en profiter. Grimmjow lâcha alors sa main et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie.

_On s'casse! Décréta-t-il, laissant un Ichigo médusé derrière lui.

_Hé! Att... l'arme!!

Mais Grimmjow avait déjà traversé la boutique et sortait sur le trottoir pour disparaître de son champ de vision. Surpris, Kurosaki se rua à sa suite, quelque peu inquiet de le perdre de vue maintenant. Cependant, il le trouva juste à côté de la sortie du club de tir, attendant patiemment, une main dans la poche.

_Ramène-toi, répéta l'ex-sexta en l'empoignant par le bras.

_Grimm! Protesta le jeune homme, tournant ses yeux à nouveau sur le club de tir. Attends! Tu as laissé l'arme...

_On s'est fout!

_Mais pas moi!! répliqua-t-il enfin en se sortant de son étreinte. Pas moi!!

Les deux hommes stoppèrent sur le trottoir alors que le nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà. Ichigo fusilla son amant du regard. Un instant il était froid comme une pierre tombale, le regardant à peine et ensuite il l'embrassait, lui donnait des ordres sans même lui expliquer pourquoi?!

_C'est l'arme que tu m'as donné! Reprit Kurosaki avec un regard insistant. Elle est importante pour moi!! Et... et elle est importante pour toi aussi! Tu ne vas pas laisser l'arme que tu as offerte à Il Forte et à moi là-bas?!

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux en grimaçant ironiquement :

_C'te arme r'présente tout mon passé, expliqua-t-il. J'veux plus la voir, parce que d'toute façon, elle fait partie d'un passé que j'connaitrais plus, tu captes?

_Je vois, répondit l'orangé. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, hein?

Le bleuté lui jeta un sourire sadique que le roux ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

_C'que j'vais faire maint'nant? Répéta-t-il. J'vais t'ramener chez nous et t'faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif!

-

-

-

_Désape-moi!

_Grimm...

Ichigo laissa un léger sourire passer sur ses lèvres. Dès leur retour chez eux, Grimmjow avait pris le chemin de la chambre à coucher et lui avait donné cet ordre. Évidemment, le jeune roux était maintenant dans tous ses états, il était soulagé de le voir agir ainsi. Mais il avait également conscience que l'électrochoc que le bleuté avait dû subir au club de tir allait certainement se trouver nuancé lorsqu'il constaterait qu'il ne pourrait pas réellement lui « faire l'amour ». Bien qu'avec un seul bras il pouvait toujours faire certaines choses, viendrait un moment où il en serait gêné...

_J'me fiche d'savoir pourquoi tu m'as amené là-bas et j'me fiche de cette arme de merde!

Il planta ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux d'Ichigo et posa sa main sur sa joue, attirant par là, son visage jusqu'au sien. Le roux laissa échapper un soupir surpris - ou bien excité, il l'ignorait lui-même. Ce n'était pas le moment de stopper Grimmjow, il semblait si bien partit...

Leurs bouches se touchèrent enfin, dans un contact tant attendu.

Le roux ferma les yeux, délecté par cette douceur intime qui lui semblait si profonde. Il avait tellement cru que plus jamais il ne vivrait un instant pareil qu'il voulait en profiter le plus possible. Aussi, il ne désirait pas voir ce baiser se terminer et ce moment s'éteindre.

Il lui sembla que Grimmjow était le même, qu'il était revenu à lui, que l'électrochoc qu'il avait voulu lui faire subir avait fonctionné. Mais jusqu'à quel point? Là était la question...

Alors que les deux amants approfondissaient leur baiser, l'orangé entoura d'un bras le cou musclé et de sa main libre, attrapa le bras immobile du sexta pour le guider. Il le plaça autour de ses hanches, dans un geste naturel. Il voulait simplement montrer qu'il pouvait encore le prendre dans ses bras.

Grimmjow, surpris, se laissa faire et put ainsi à nouveau enlacer son amant. Bien que cet élan n'était pas tout à fait de sa volonté, il comprit que ses inquiétudes n'étaient pas fondées. Il était temps qu'ils reprennent connaissance du corps de l'autre, qu'enfin, ils puissent se fondre l'un dans l'autre comme avant.

Ichigo ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait énormément envie, ses soupirs affamés, contre la bouche de son amant, n'en étaient que des preuves évidentes. Il voulait à nouveau goûter sa chaleur, et retrouver son Grimmjow d'antan, celui dont il était tombé raide dingue amoureux.

Cet homme affamé de lui, cet homme croquant la vie à pleines dents, peu importe les risques, cet homme dont le regard ne faiblissait jamais. Cet homme qui dévorait son cœur, consumait sa peau et allumait un feu dans son corps à chaque fois qu'il le touchait.

Ils avaient déjà tant fait l'un pour l'autre, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que leur couple sombrerait. Ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour d'ailleurs.

Puis, quelle qu'en soit la raison et la manière, le rouquin s'était promis que Grimmjow - s'il venait un jour à sombrer - ne sombrerait pas seul. C'était un naufrage ensemble ou alors point de naufrage. Son destin était lié au sien. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son être. Être lié à Grimmjow, peu importait comment et pourquoi, mais tout simplement avoir ce lien inoxydable avec lui.

Ce lien pouvait bien être l'amour, la tendresse, le désir, l'admiration, tous ces petits sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son cœur, dans leur cœur, mais il savait qu'il existait.

Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient ce lien spécial que nombre de personnes recherchaient en ce bas-monde.

_J'te veux, soupira le bleuté en poussant le plus jeune sur le lit. J'te veux... Reste avec moi...

Sa demande semblait quelque peu inappropriée, surtout après que le roux ait prouvé qu'il voulait qu'il guérisse absolument. Grimmjow doutait-il encore de ses sentiments, de sa volonté à rester auprès de lui dans son handicap? Certainement...

Il grimpa sur le corps du jeune homme et de sa main valide, s'appuya sur le lit pour le surplomber. Ichigo, prit délicatement sa main condamnée dans la sienne, tentant de la réchauffer.

_Et moi je te veux pour la vie, lui répondit-il en laissant un baiser sur sa main.

_Tch... Tu m'demandes en mariage?

_Arrête de dire des conneries, Grimm, tu casses tout! Répliqua le jeune homme, avec une large dose d'ironie dans ses propos.

_Tu préfères que j'te casse toi? Demanda l'autre. En deux?

L'orangé étira un sourire lubrique :

_Tu vois quand tu veux...

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard qui en disait beaucoup et repartirent dans un baiser langoureux. Grimmjow finit par s'allonger complètement sur le corps de son amant, ne pouvant plus soutenir son corps sur son seul bras. Et finalement, le roux prit le dessus, déshabillant rapidement le bleuté.

A cause de son séjour à l'hôpital et du soucis que sa blessure avait dû lui causer, son corps s'était quelque peu amaigrit, mais il était toujours aussi attrayant. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de retrouver ses marques sur son torse, de se rappeler les caresses qui lui plaisaient tant. Celles qui le faisaient vibrer, celles qui le faisaient trembler ou bien encore frissonner. Il se délectait de retrouver le corps de Grimmjow...

Il lui semblait que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour!

C'était sans doute parce que son amant lui avait tant manqué...

_Laisse-moi faire, susurra le rouquin.

Il lui retira chemise et pantalon et en fit de même de son côté. Puis, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent nus, s'étendit sur son corps chaud qui semblait bouillir d'impatience. Il était dans le même état.

Ce corps qu'il désirait à chaque minute de chaque jour que Dieu faisait, était à nouveau entre ses bras. Il était soumis, offert, et le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pressant.

Ses mains traçaient leur chemin partout sur le corps du bleuté, et ses doigts se perdaient par moment sur sa peau tendue, entre ses jambes. Grimmjow échappait des soupirs et tentait de lui rendre ses caresses, bien que sa seule main valide soit quelque peu hésitante.

_Hé, souffla bientôt l'orangé en se redressant, mets-toi sur l'oreiller et je t'ai dit de me laisser faire!

Le bleuté rampa jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose sur l'oreiller du lit, et accueillit le corps de son amant une nouvelle fois, qui s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

_Alors j'ai pas l'droit d'te toucher? Demanda Jaggerjack en mordillant son oreille.

_Mph... Non, tu n'as pas le droit.

Et le jeune homme s'empara de ses poignets pour les placer au-dessus de la tête du turquoise. Ses bras emprisonnés, Grimmjow fut bien obligé de se laisser faire.

_Ah... Bébé, j'suis à la limite là...

_J'arrive.

Ichigo voyagea rapidement jusqu'à leurs valises toujours dans la chambre et fouilla dans la sienne, nerveusement, dans l'espoir de tomber sur le flacon qu'il recherchait.

_Bingo!

Il ouvrit le flacon très rapidement et se versa une quantité raisonnable de liquide froid sur les doigts. Puis, il enroula cette même main autour du sexe de son amant, resté bien sagement allongé, ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans cette position, le corps de Grimmjow semblait magnifié. Ses muscles étaient tirés gracieusement, et ses pectoraux redessinés. Il était encore bien plus appétissant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Et même avec ces quelques kilos en moins, il avait toujours cette impression de muscles saillants qui ne semblait jamais s'effriter. Quelque part, Ichigo était jaloux de son corps. Mais il l'adorait également pour n'être qu'à lui seul.

L'orangé n'avait d'ailleurs pas dans l'idée de dévorer ce corps offert tout cru. Il aurait pu le faire, mais... il avait en tête quelque chose de mieux. Il voulait juste prendre les ébats en main en restant celui qui se ferait dévorer.

Lentement, il se plaça au dessus du membre palpitant de Grimmjow, sentant sa chaleur se répandre doucement dans le bas de son corps. Cette chaleur était si confortable, tellement agréable, elle lui rappelait des tonnes de souvenirs inoubliables. Le seul qui puisse le posséder était Grimmjow, lui et lui seul. Le roux ne se donnerait certainement à personne d'autre...

_Dou... doucement! Protesta le bleuté lorsque Ichigo se glissa sur son membre.

Le bleuté ferma un œil, sentant sa virilité oppressée dans cet espace si chaud qu'il avait apprécié tant de fois. Il sembla y retrouver ses marques mais comme à chaque nouvelle étreinte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier du plaisir qu'il en recevait. C'était comme goûter à nouveau son plat préféré : on en connaît le goût et la consistance, mais le plaisir de le redécouvrir est toujours une sensation indescriptible.

_Oh... Bon sang, souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

_Mmmm... Oui, ça fait tellement longtemps! s'exclama Ichigo. Bordel, le sexe m'a manqué!

Grimmjow haussa les sourcils, un sourire vicieux s'affichant largement sur son visage. Il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

_T'as dit quoi?! Interrogea-t-il, amusé.

Mais Ichigo ne lui répondit pas. Son visage semblait se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait, et il resta un long moment ainsi, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Il appréciait la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Grimmjow tenta de se mouvoir pour sortir le jeune homme de sa torpeur. Son bassin ondula subrepticement, faisant réagir le corps du rouquin.

_Mmm? Gémit ce dernier.

_Ça t'a manqué à ce point?

_Mmm, acquiesça-t-il. Pourquoi? Pas à toi?!

Le regard enflammé qu'il lui lança aurait de toute façon contraint Grimmjow à ne pas dire "non". Mais le bleuté ne pouvait nier lui aussi que lui faire l'amour lui avait manqué. Ils avaient des besoins et des désirs comme tout couple normal...

Kurosaki se pencha doucement en avant, recueillant sur ses lèvres, les soupirs de contentement de son partenaire. Sans bouger, le plaisir était déjà très intense. Cette passion dont leurs deux corps transpirait et regorgeait était à la hauteur de leur attente amère. Car l'un et l'autre avaient souffert de ne pouvoir se fondre dans le corps de l'être aimé.

Sentant cette envie devenir lancinante, presque tiraillante, Ichigo commença lentement à bouger.

_Mmmm!! gémit Jaggerjack entre ses lèvres.

Élevant son corps lentement puis reprenant sa position normale, il imprimait un rythme très lent, très doux qui insinua dans leurs deux corps, cette sensation indescriptible. Le bassin du bleuté ondulait dans son sillage, suivant religieusement la cadence.

Jaggerjack se mordilla la lèvre avec envie, tout en dégustant le corps qui se mouvait sur le sien divinement. Ses mains toujours au-dessus de sa tête, il caressait de ses yeux envieux chaque parcelle de peau du jeune homme. Le moindre de ses mouvements de bassin se répercutait en chaine jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Après avoir goûté à la douleur lancinante de perdre son bras, de perdre son travail, il ne pouvait que savourer un peu plus les douces sensations qui le ramenaient à ce qu'il était auparavant.

Il comprit alors à quel point faire l'amour avec Ichigo lui avait manqué, et à quel point le roux avait dû se sentir délaissé également. Il avait l'impression, lui aussi, que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proches! Et pourtant, il en avait crevé d'envie... Mais sa torpeur l'avait comme fait sombrer dans un monde où ses désirs avaient été relayés au second plan. Et il n'avait plus été en mesure de les exprimer, même pour l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le rouquin posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son amant, s'y appuyant pour se donner plus d'élan et s'élancer un peu plus vivement sur son membre.

Grimmjow frissonna violemment en échappant un soupir de plaisir. Sa main voyagea jusqu'à la hanche d'Ichigo qu'il pétrit pour lui imprimer un rythme plus doux.

_T'arrête pas..., souffla-t-il.

Il se sentait déjà prêt à exploser, aussi sa main tenta-t-elle de ralentir les mouvements du jeune homme. Mais le roux n'était pas disposé à calmer ses ardeurs. Il étira un sourire en coin et donna plusieurs coups secs en envoyant ses hanches en avant, se procurant ainsi un plaisir sans nom.

Grimmjow serra les dents, le visage de Kurosaki contracté par le plaisir le rapprochant un peu plus de la délivrance. Ses cheveux oranges voletant autour de son visage délicieusement, dans un balais silencieux, charmeur, trop charmeur, lui envoyèrent des sensations indescriptibles dans le bas-ventre. Sa peau qui brillait malgré l'obscurité de la pièce, si velouté sous ses doigts, lui sembla alors recouverte d'une fine feuille d'or à la valeur inestimable. Et cette peau lui semblait tellement plus douce qu'avant, tellement plus sucrée également.

Des flashbacks de leur innombrables étreintes intimes lui revinrent alors en tête.

La première fois, et ce désir de posséder ce jeune homme si innocent, presque trop innocent à ses yeux. La seconde fois, et cette envie de le voir à nouveau nu, de voir son plaisir sur ses traits juvéniles. Puis la suivante, tout aussi délicieuse. Et toutes les autres, en passant par cette folie sur la table de la cuisine de son appartement à Wellington, ces folles nuits d'amour après son retour inespéré en Nouvelle-Zélande, alors que tout le monde le pensait perdu...

Toutes ces fois là, Grimmjow s'était enivré du parfum épicé d'Ichigo. Il s'était reput de la saveur de sa peau, si unique, si délectable sur les papilles de sa langue chaude. Ce même goût exquis dont il était devenu dépendant depuis. Cette douceur indécente, cette saveur d'interdit, mais ce plaisir infinie, cette jouissance divine, de naître dans ses bras et d'y mourir à chaque étreinte.

Ichigo balança de plus bel ses hanches en avant, se cambrant largement en arrière dans un cri sourd. Il se libéra sur le ventre de son amant, qui lui-même se sentit convulser à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Voir son jeune amant atteindre l'orgasme avait toujours été le moment préféré de Grimmjow. A chaque fois, il lui semblait vivre son plaisir en même temps que lui. Son visage était si expressif, si vivant!

Il adorait le voir de cette façon.

Jaggerjack ferma alors les yeux puis les plissa douloureusement, alors que son bas-ventre se serrait, se contractait, se préparant à libérer tout le plaisir qui bouillonnait dans ses veines et réchauffait son être.

A cet instant, il n'était plus blessé. Il n'était plus cet homme handicapé, incapable de tenir son poste. Non, il était simplement Grimmjow, l'homme qui savait satisfaire son amant. Et sûrement avait-il besoin de cela pour reprendre confiance en lui.

_Ichi..., gémit-il en rouvrant les yeux difficilement.

Il avait besoin de dire son nom, de l'expier comme une sainte parole. Il avait besoin de l'appeler, et de l'entendre lui répondre. Juste le son de sa voix lui aurait suffit pour exploser...

Le roux redressa son visage, déjà sortit de son propre plaisir et se pencha jusqu'à lui pour lécher ses lèvres avec envie.

_Allez, viens, Grimm..., lui souffla-t-il d'une voix langoureuse.

Et pour l'aider, le roux donna un énième coup de bassin.

La main du turquoise se serra autour du bras de son amant, et son visage se tourna violemment dans la direction opposée alors que son corps se tendait tel un arc bandé.

_Hmmmph..., gémit-il en tremblant de plaisir.

Son membre s'enfonça plus loin en lui, arrachant un cri sourd à Kurosaki. Ce dernier observa avec attention ce visage satisfait, encore ému d'avoir touché le septième ciel. Les yeux turquoises se tournèrent vers lui et il y plongea ses ambres, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Un seul moment comme celui-ci suffisait à effacer ces quelques jours de souffrances et de doutes. Ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer, les yeux savaient eux le refléter. Il n'était finalement, pas si difficile de comprendre Grimmjow Jaggerjack, pour un peu qu'on se donnait la peine de regarder au fond de ses yeux, et pour un peu qu'on se donnait la peine de lui donner une chance de le découvrir tel qu'il était réellement.

Car au-delà de l'être sanguinaire se cachait quelqu'un d'autre que seules quelques personnes connaissaient. Ichigo lui, avait la chance de connaître cet être. Toutes ces petits étoiles brillantes d'honnêteté au fond des yeux turquoises reflétaient cette personnalité hors du commun, que seul l'orangé pouvait chérir.

Ce dernier soupira puis tomba sur le matelas, à côté de son amant qui reprenait lui aussi son souffle. Ils semblaient exténuer tous les deux mais en réalité, une joie immense les animait. Comme si cette étreinte avait suffit à balayer en une seule fois toutes leurs inquiétudes.

Un silence suivit, un silence serein qu'il n'aurait pas été approprié de briser. Cependant, après quelques minutes, Ichigo prit l'initiative :

_Je suis content que tu sois redevenue toi-même.

Le bleu soupira, amusé :

_Ouais... Mais t'oublie mon bras, bébé!

Il ramena son bras invalide le long de son corps et émit un gémissement de douleur, qui traduisait plutôt sa frustration. Le roux tourna son profil dans sa direction et la dure réalité le frappant de plein fouet. C'était certainement le bon moment pour lui en parler...

_Dis, commença-t-il en se hissant sur son coude, si quelqu'un s'intéressait à ton cas et voulait te rencontrer pour discuter de ce qu'il t'arrive, tu accepterais?

Le bleuté tourna violemment son profil dans sa direction, l'observant les sourcils froncés :

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il. Tu parles d'une opération?!

_Pas encore, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme. Mais si une personne te proposait ça, tu accepterais?

Jaggerjack adopta une moue boudeuse et retourna ses yeux sur le plafond de la chambre. Malgré son profil concentré il semblait ne pas vraiment y croire même si, pendant un instant, le rouquin avait vu une lueur d'espoir fleurir dans ses yeux. Kurosaki sentit son cœur accélérer; si Grimmjow refusait, la dernière chance de guérison s'envolait!

_J'pense que ouais, répondit-il enfin dans un souffle. T'as trouvé quelqu'un?

L'orangé se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, quelque part soulagé de le voir accepter la proposition de Renji.

_Oui, il y a quelqu'un en effet. Quelqu'un intéressé par ton cas. Cette personne accepte de te rencontrer et d'étudier ton cas pour voir s'il est possible de t'opérer.

Le turquoise l'observa avec attention, son visage quelque peu contracté. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête ne voulant pas montrer trop de ravissement à cette nouvelle, qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être prise comme un pas vers la guérison. C'était seulement une rencontre, rien de plus. Peut-être n'aboutirait-elle pas. C'est dans cette optique qu'il relativisa :

_Qui c'est cette personne?

_Justement, c'est Renji qui me l'a proposée.

_Oï... Ça sent les emmerdes à plein nez! Clama-t-il en ramenant sa main devant son visage.

_Mais non! C'est la capitaine de la quatrième division! C'est la seule chance que tu aies, Grimm! Fais-le!

L'ex-sexta soupira, fermant ses yeux sous sa main un instant.

A quoi cela lui servirait-il de peser le pour et le contre de cette rencontre? Il n'avait certainement plus rien à perdre à présent. Et surtout que Ichigo s'était donné du mal pour tout ça, tout comme Renji. Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à accepter une chose pour faire plaisir à autrui, mais les efforts et la volonté de son amant ne pouvaient le laisser de marbre....

* *

_**~ Quelques jours plus tard ~**_

_D'après ce que j'en vois, et d'après votre physiologie, il me semble que subir une nouvelle opération serait un acte qui présenterait une chance de réussite.

Ichigo se pencha vivement en avant, dévisageant impoliment le visage blanc et harmonieux de la capitaine qui se tenait devant eux.

Unohana Retsu lui lança un sourire chaleureux qui ne semblait guère adapté à leur situation. Pourtant, ce sourire détendit étrangement le jeune homme.

_J'veux pas d'embêtement, lança alors un Grimmjow plus sceptique, à la droite du roux. Le Gotei est...

_Le Gotei n'est en aucun cas concerné, le coupa Unohana, croisant ses mains sur son large bureau. Nous nous trouvons dans une clinique qui n'appartient nullement au Gotei. Mes activités dans cette organisation n'influencent en rien mon activité de neurochirurgien. Cette opération ne relève que de ma seule autorité et de la votre, bien entendu. Je viens de vous dire qu'une opération était envisageable. Bien évidemment, elle va demander une importante logistique autour. Je ne pourrais hélas la réaliser seule. Il me faudra une assistance de qualité.

_Un autre chirurgien, vous voulez dire? Demanda le bleuté.

_Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Il s'avère que votre cas est délicat, pas impossible mais délicat. J'ai besoin de trouver un confrère qui souhaiterait se lancer dans une opération de ce calibre. J'ai besoin d'un confrère que je connais, de confiance. Je vais en parler à mes collègues et...

_Pourquoi pas mon père? La coupa Ichigo.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et Unohana étira un énième sourire doucereux :

_Si Kurosaki-san souhaite se joindre à moi, je suppose que j'aurais trouvé le meilleur collègue qu'il soit.

Ichigo observa son amant avec inquiétude. Il haussa les épaules : pour lui, cette solution lui avait semblé tout de suite naturelle, et il l'avait proposée sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais est-ce que Grimmjow accepterait de mettre son bras entre les mains de son père? Alors qu'un différent les opposait, et qu'ils avaient en commun un passé plus que douloureux...

_Ton père est sans doute un bon chirurgien.

_Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera! Clama Kurosaki, prenant la réponse de son amant pour un « oui ».

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard soulagé. Grimmjow avait pourtant encore quelques réticences. Cette femme semblait savoir où elle mettait les pieds et leur avait expliqué l'opération dans les moindres détails, puisqu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'étudier le cas de Grimmjow avant cette rencontre, mais le bleuté ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. C'était une opération très importante; celle de la dernière chance.

_Ne vous en faites pas, Jaggerjack-san, le rassura-t-elle. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains.

Mais Ichigo avait plutôt autre chose en tête...

_Et euh... Pour les autres détails, Unohana-sensei? Je veux dire....financiers.

La brune soupira puis tendit une main fine et précise en direction d'un bloc note posé à ses côtés. Elle y griffonna rapidement quelque chose puis glissa le bout de papier en direction des deux hommes, un air grave sur le visage :

_Voici le montant de cette opération.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Bon sang, il y avait combien de zéros après ce chiffre?! Se demanda-t-il, sa tête tournant légèrement.

Mais Grimmjow empoigna le bout de papier et le chiffonna dans sa main violemment :

_Pas question!! décréta-t-il. On n'a pas cette somme, on n'est pas Crésus, bordel!!

_Grimm, attends!

Ichigo s'empara à nouveau du papier et y observa la somme, même s'il l'avait bien en tête. Cette somme était astronomique! Ils ne pourraient jamais payer une telle somme, mais... ils étaient si prêts du but!

_Il y a bien une assurance qui accepterait de couvrir les frais, grommela-t-il sentant l'espoir lui glisser entre les doigts.

_Je me suis déjà renseignée pour vous, répondit Unohana. Hélas, une telle opération représente des risques, elle n'a jamais été pratiquée. Les assurances ne sont pas très enthousiastes et je n'en ai trouvé aucune qui souhaiterait vous couvrir. Je suis navrée.

_Attendez! S'écria Jaggerjack en tapant du poing sur la table. Vous croyez qu'on va vous donner c'fric pour grossir les caisses du Gotei qui...

_Grimmjow!

Ichigo le rappela à l'ordre violemment et le bleuté se tut, consentant à accepter le fait qu'il était allé trop loin.

Il risquait de tout faire capoter!

_Quand je pense que j'ai voulu travailler comme un fou pour réunir assez d'argent, soupira-t-il pour lui-même, je n'arriverai même pas à en payer le quart!

Grimmjow observa son profil avec curiosité. Tout à coup, il sembla prendre conscience d'une chose :

_Travailler? Demanda-t-il. Quand?

_Pendant que tu étais convalescent, imbécile! Lui répliqua-t-il. J'ai dû me taper Noitra...

_QUOI?!

_Roh mais pas « me le taper » de cette façon! Enchaina-t-il.

Jaggerjack avait sortit les dents à l'entente du nom de son rival, numéro cinq de l'Espada.

_J'ai dû seulement l'accompagner pour plusieurs trucs, j'ai demandé à Stark pleins de.. de...

Mais ses yeux ambrés se levèrent sur Unohana-sensei qui les observait avec intérêt, elle aussi. Elle étira un sourire charmeur et les deux hommes décidèrent de quitter son bureau pour continuer leur conversation.

Il n'était pas très prudent d'étaler leurs activités d'Espada devant une capitaine du Gotei.

_Alors comme ça, tu fais des trucs derrière mon dos? S'enquit Grimmjow, une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir de la clinique.

_Grimm, il fallait bien que je nous trouve un appart', que je puisse en payer le loyer, que je trouve de l'argent pour te guérir! J'ai dit à Stark que j'acceptais toutes les missions possibles et...

_Et quoi? Demanda-t-il.

Ichigo soupira, laissant ses mains se poser sur ses hanches :

_Au final, j'ai rencontré tes supérieurs, reprit-il, et ils m'ont demandé de reprendre tes dossiers. Ils doivent arriver d'ici peu de temps chez nous.

_Mes dossiers? Répéta le bleuté, étonné.

_Ouais. Apparemment, tu dois avoir quelques gros cas sur les bras.

_A part celui du Gotei, pas vraiment, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Oï... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu me laissais toujours seul...

_Ce n'était pas pour t'éviter, Grimm. J'ignore ce que tu as pu penser pendant ce laps de temps mais... Je cherchais simplement à me démener pour toi.

Jaggerjack acquiesça d'un signe de tête et haussa les épaules. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Aussi, se contenta-t-il de prendre le jeune homme par le bras et d'enrouler son bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre son corps :

_On va le trouver cet argent, lui assura Ichigo. Peu importe comment, on le trouvera!

_T'vas te r'mettre à bosser au « Kurenai club »?

Ichigo haussa les épaules :

_Pourquoi pas? Si ça me permet de gagner assez vite et beaucoup...

_C'est ça ouais! Cracha le bleu de manière jalouse. Hors de question!!

Ichigo ricana, tout contre son oreille :

_Je plaisantais, idiot!

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure à la rigolade. Un sérieux problème financier les frappait et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment le résoudre.

-

-

-

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux en fin de matinée, Grimmjow ramassa le courrier au passage. Dernièrement, il avait insisté pour s'occuper des factures et les payer lui-même. Ichigo ignorait avec quel argent il s'acquittait de ce qu'on leur demandait mais le bleuté lui avait appris qu'au cours de son existence, il avait mis assez d'argent de côté pour les imprévus.

Le rouquin s'en était trouvé soulagé, mais il n'était pas prêt à arrêter de trimer au travail pour autant. S'ils continuaient à vivre sur les économies de Grimmjow, ils n'iraient guère loin. Surtout que celles-ci ne devaient pas être faramineuses.

Ichigo prit la direction de la salle de bains, laissant son amant seul dans la cuisine, courrier en main. Ce dernier jetait des coups d'œil mécontents aux courriers qui allaient sans doute leur réclamer de l'argent et s'arrêta bientôt sur une enveloppe différente. En effet, celle-ci venait tout droit de l'étranger et Jaggerjack l'ouvrit sans hésitation, même si elle était adressée à Ichigo.

Il voulait savoir qui pouvait écrire à son amant depuis si loin.

Jetant un regard en coin au rouquin qui sortait de la salle de bains, il ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe – sans faire de bruits, tel un voleur - en sortant deux bouts de papier. Le premier présentait une écriture rapide et très petite, presque illisible. Quant à l'autre...

_Oh bordel de bordel de merde!! échappa-t-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant comme jamais.

Ichigo qui avait pris place dans le canapé du salon tourna sa tête en direction de la cuisine :

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_Bordel, viens voir ça!!! s'écria-t-il, un immense sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

_Grimm, qu'est-ce que...?

_Ramène-toi, j'te dis!!!

Ichigo se releva, quelque peu curieux et vit bientôt s'étendre sous ses yeux ce qui ressemblait à un chèque.

_Hein?

Il arracha le chèque des mains de son amant et en consulta le montant. Le nombre de zéros n'était pas celui de la somme qu'avait annoncé Unohana, mais il en comblait bien la moitié.

_Oh mon Dieu! S'écria-t-il, complètement ahuris. Qui... qui nous nous envoie, ça?!

_Qui _t_'envoie ça, plutôt! C'est à ton nom...

_Quoi?! Mais...

Ichigo s'empara du mot qui avait été joint au chèque.

Il lui sembla alors lire les mots de Dieu en personne. Leur bienfaiteur était la dernière personne à laquelle le roux aurait pensé pour une quelconque aide financière.

_Il est complètement fou! Scanda-t-il en serrant le chèque dans sa main.


	41. Celui qui sautait le pas

**Titre : **Kurenai club (_Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)_

**Chapitre : **Celui qui sautait le pas.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Note** : Merci à mes bêtas, Eris, Setsu et Rily, qui m'ont été d'un grand secours sur ce chapitre! Merci mille fois!! ^^

**Note 2 : **Risque de frustration extrême à la fin du chapitre... (mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, Sadique-sama est toujours de sortie XD)

**Réponse à JdP** : MDR! Oui en effet, les deux mains sur les oreilles. Disons qu'il fallait seulement y voir une expression commune, j'aurais évidemment pu écrire « plaquer sa main sur son oreille » mais bon.... Lol, oui je me sors comme je peux de mes erreurs XD Merci de l'avoir signalé, ça me permettra de la corriger en vue d'une réécriture prochaine ^^

* * *

**Celui qui sautait le pas.**

Ichigo écarquilla un peu plus les yeux face à la somme inscrite sur le chèque qu'il détenait.

Le bout de papier qui glissait entre ses mains, affichait un chiffre agrémenté d'un nombre de zéros conséquents, que même ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à lire en un seul mouvement de rétine.

Après avoir balayé le chèque de son regard pendant de longues et palpitantes secondes, il ouvrit la bouche en signe d'abasourdissement puis leva les yeux sur Grimmjow, qui malgré son silence, sentait ses nerfs lâcher.

_Il veut vraiment qu'j'aille lui botter l'cul ou quoi? Demanda-t-il en brandissant l'enveloppe devant le visage de Kurosaki.

Ce dernier s'en empara, puis observa le cachet qui ornait le timbre. Mais il ne parvenait pas à en lire la provenance, tournant dans tous les sens le bout de papier devant le bleuté :

_Qu'est-ce que c'est?! D'où ça vient?! Il est fou! S'exclama-t-il, le teint livide, ne sachant plus où il en était.

_Calme-toi, soupira Jaggerjack en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est écrit « Brasil », ta lettre vient du Brésil, imbécile!

_Mais... mais il est complètement barré!! S'écria le roux en posant une main sur son front. Est-ce qu'il a seulement conscience que cette enveloppe prouve où il est planqué!! Qu'est-ce... Kensei est stupide!!!

Les yeux arrondis comme s'il venait de découvrir une chose affreuse, Ichigo reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Grimmjow de son côté, tentait de rester imperturbable, bien que la réaction de son amant devant le geste de Muguruma Kensei ne le laissa pas de marbre.

Voir le jeune homme observer ce bout de papier comme un trésor inestimable était une contemplation qu'il aurait dû éviter, pour ses nerfs fragiles. La réaction de l'orangé était bien trop passionnée, et même s'il savait les deux hommes de grands amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir poindre une certaine jalousie évidente dans son propre cœur.

_Bon ça va maint'nant, ronchonna-t-il, t'vas pas lui dresser un autel non plus?!

_Attends, il a écrit quelque chose!! S'exclama le rouquin, excité.

« _Pour vous deux, dans l'espoir de voir Grimmjow guérir, on vous envoie cette somme en espérant qu'elle vous aidera._

_Prenez soin de vous,_

_Kensei et Shuuhei. _»

_Quel abrutit, grommela le bleuté en croisant les bras d'un air agacé – ou plutôt jaloux. Tout pour s'faire r'marquer c'ui-là!

Ichigo déposa le chèque sur la table basse du salon, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Son amant l'observa marquer une pause et réfléchir intensément. Le choc de cette nouvelle passée, Kurosaki devait maintenant penser à ce que cette somme représentait pour eux. Il se laissa quelques minutes de réflexion intensive, et préféra positiver plutôt que de s'époumoner à maudire Kensei pour avoir pris de tels risques.

_En attendant, soupira-t-il, il nous manque à peine la moitié de la somme. C'est déjà pas mal.

Grimmjow le fusilla du regard et tonna de sa voix rauque :

_Quoi?! Tu penses quand même pas accepter l'fric d'ce type, hein?

Mais à leur tour, les yeux ambrés le fusillèrent gravement, et il répliqua :

_Si t'as une autre solution, je serai ravie de l'entendre!

Mais Grimmjow resta muet.

Il se contenta de dévoiler ses canines dans un geste carnivore pas très amical, et d'émettre un grognement mécontent. Il ne manquait plus que ça : que sa guérison dépende d'un homme qu'il détestait! Et d'un homme qui faisait certainement ce geste seulement pour Ichigo, et non pas pour lui. Ou encore dans le but d'attirer l'attention du roux...

_T'as conscience que tout c'qu'il veut c'est toi avec c'te somme. Il veut faire son gentil pour t'amadouer!

_Bordel, Grimm, arrête un peu tes conneries! Répliqua Ichigo, s'acharnant maintenant à trouver une solution pour le reste de l'argent. J'me fiche du pourquoi du comment de ce chèque, il est ici, adressé à mon nom et je vais l'encaisser!

Jaggerjack resta interdit un moment. Mais il gardait les pieds sur terre :

_Ce chèque sert à rien tant qu'on a pas l'reste du fric...

_Je sais bien, ajouta le rouquin, mais on va le trouver, je te le promets!

_Ah ouais, et comment?

Mais Kurosaki devait admettre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

Son salaire passait déjà intégralement dans leur loyer et leurs dépenses quotidiennes. Il parviendrait sans doute à en sauvegarder un peu chaque mois mais à ce rythme, ils devraient sans doute attendre des lustres avant de compléter la somme offerte par Kensei.

La question de Grimmjow resta donc sans réponse.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que l'orangé s'était lancé dans des calculs de dernière chance, agrémenté de remarques désobligeantes de la part du bleuté « laisse tomber, t'y arriveras pas » ou alors « pourquoi s'casser l'cul t'sais qu'on a pas c'fric », un paquet leur fut livré.

Un paquet qui, apparemment, annonçait une journée studieuse pour le roux...

_Oh putain! S'exclama le turquoise devant le paquet volumineux. La gueule de mes dossiers! Auriez pu faire attention, bande de chacals!

Il leva son poing en direction des deux livreurs qui se dépêchèrent de déguerpir devant l'accès de fureur de Jaggerjack. Sans demander leur reste, ils s'échappèrent dans des pas rapides, sous les huées d'un certain bleuté qui n'aimait guère qu'on traite son travail de la sorte. Le rouquin s'en amusa, se délectant de la réaction « Grimmjow-esque » de son amant.

C'était bien comme ça qu'il l'aimait!

_Génial! S'exclama-t-il alors en se frottant les mains. Je vais enfin pouvoir me mettre à bosser et gagner pleins de yens!

Cependant, en observant ce carton assez conséquent, trônant dans leur entrée, il dut admettre que sa hauteur dépassait ses pires attentes et ses pires cauchemars.

Il était tout bonnement inimaginable que Grimmjow ait pu s'occuper de tout ça tout seul! Il n'en avait certainement pas lu la moitié, pensa-t-il en ouvrant le carton d'un geste violent.

Le propriétaire du paquet l'observait de loin, une grimace sur le visage. Il ne souhaitait pas, visiblement, se mêler au nouveau travail de son amant, même si ce dernier en aurait indéniablement besoin.

Ichigo parvint à retirer une pochette cartonnée pleine à craquer du paquet, et en retira la première feuille qui s'y trouvait.

_Qu'est-ce que...?

Les feuilles, portant des noms qu'il connaissait, se succédèrent sous yeux : « Hirako Shinji », « Hisagi Shuuhei », « Aizen Sosuke », « Kira Izuru » etc. Tous les noms de ses ex-collègues au « Kurenai club », ou de ses clients, et également ceux des capitaines du Gotei.

C'était tout bonnement impressionnant...

_Tu... ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a recueillit toutes ces infos sur tous ces types? Interrogea-t-il feuilletant le dossier qui portait le nom « Ulquiorra Schiffer », plus gros que les autres.

_Non, répondit le bleuté avec un sourire carnassier, c'est le Papa Noël!

_Pfff...

Ce travail ressemblait à celui d'un titan, ou d'une petite fourmi, vu tous les détails qui s'y trouvaient. Ichigo trouvait presque cela... effrayant!

_T'attarde pas là-d'ssus, lui conseilla l'ex-sexta, c'dossier est terminé.

Ichigo leva ses yeux sur lui puis délaissa le volumineux tas de feuilles. Il retira alors le second dossier sur la pile devant lui et se mit à la feuilleter, sous les yeux curieux du propriétaire :

_T'verrais ta tronche, se moqua-t-il, on dirait un gamin l'jour d'Noël!

_Oui, c'est un peu ça, commenta le roux en ouvrant un énième dossier, plus mince. Je tiens entre mes mains beaucoup de futurs petits yens, tu sais! C'est quoi ça?!

Il brandit devant lui une feuille parsemée de notations à la va-vite. Il reconnut l'écriture de Grimmjow mais sembla particulièrement intéressé par la photo en haut à gauche du dossier. Il pencha sa tête de côté et fronça ses sourcils pour plisser ses yeux.

« Oh bordel!! » pensa-t-il en découvrant le visage sur la photographie. « Mais... »

_Mais c'est moi!! Scanda-t-il, en se dressant nerveusement sur ses pieds. C'est... où t'as eu c'te photo!!! Où ça?!!

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel en ignorant sa question. Il attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et alluma le poste, s'obstinant dans son mutisme, et tournant le dos à son colocataire.

Kurosaki lui, restait totalement dérouté par cette découverte. Il ignorait pourquoi il en semblait si effaré, voire même catastrophé, après tout, le travail de Grimmjow était de tout savoir sur tout le monde, mais... Des informations, une tonne d'informations sur son compte! N'importe qui aurait été assommé. Allant de sa date de naissance jusqu'à ses études, son lieu d'habitation et même les revenus de son propre père, tout y était indiqué!

Blessé, le jeune roux reposa le dossier là où il l'avait pris et s'approcha du canapé où son amant se trouvait, paresseusement assis.

_Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça?

_J'avais des infos sur tout l'monde là-bas. C'est pas la mort, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

_Tu te moques de moi?! Tu... Tu savais tout de ma vie alors que... bon sang, est-ce que tu m'as espionné?! S'écria-t-il prenant une expression outrée.

_Mais non!! râla l'autre en soupirant.

L'orangé se sentait comme trahis, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas à ressentir un tel sentiment. Il savait bien que sa réaction était exagérée. Mais le principe même de savoir qu'il avait pu être observé, que sa vie avait pu être disséquée -et même par Grimmjow – était une violation qu'il ne pouvait admettre.

_Avant chaque mission, on m'file toujours tout sur tout. Là j'ai eu droit à tout sur les employés du «Kurenai club ». L'dossier sur toi, on m'a obligé à l'monter. Il existait pas au début d'ma mission parce que t'es arrivé en court de route. Stark m'a de suite ordonné d'tout savoir sur toi. Finalement, c'est Nell qui s'en est occupé, moi j'avais pas l'temps. La vérité c'est que c'dossier j'l'avais jamais ouvert. J't'ai pas connu avant qu'tu m'connaisses.

_Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais lu?!

Les yeux turquoise se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et le dévisagèrent gravement :

_Parce que j'trouvais plus marrant d'te découvrir par moi-même, c'pas logique?

Kurosaki secoua la tête lentement, étonné par le sérieux et le calme dans la voix de son vis-à-vis :

_Pourquoi? Répéta-t-il. Tu aurais pu tout savoir de moi et... et ne pas avoir à faire d'efforts!

_Écoute bébé, t'veux pas que j'te fasse un dessin, si? J'avais juste pas envie de t'caser dans la même catégorie que ces autres enfoirés là-bas. Dès que j't'ai vu j'ai su qu't'étais pas comme eux...

_Mph, ouais..., marmonna le roux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par ses mots. Tu t'es plutôt dit que j'étais comme Il Forte alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es intéressé à moi?

Grimmjow étira une mine déconfite :

_T'es vraiment un sado-maso! Tu t'fais du mal tout seul là!

Ichigo soupira et baissa ses yeux tristement. A quoi cela servait-il de ressasser cette histoire à nouveau, qui finalement, importait peu à ses yeux. Peu importe ce que Grimmjow savait avant de le rencontrer, ce qui comptait c'était que l'un et l'autre se trouvaient dans la même panade à l'heure actuelle.

Ichigo jouait les égoïstes mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître tous les secrets de Grimmjow et de sa vie d'Espada.

_Désolé, finit-il par avouer, j'suis à bout là...

_A bout? A bout d'quoi? Demanda Jaggerjack avec un sourire amusé. On vient de recevoir un chèque d'vingt million de yens, et t'es à bout?!

Kurosaki se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté du bleuté, son corps se calant contre le corps de son amant. Ce dernier avait raison : il ne pouvait pas se sentir délaissé et abandonné par la chance actuellement. Cette somme était inespérée et aurait dû lui redonner espoir!

Et elle lui redonnait espoir...

Il ignorait comment Kensei pouvait posséder une telle fortune. Mais il savait qu'il était un avocat réputé, et sans doute qu'occuper un poste de capitaine du Gotei vous faisait gagner des primes alléchantes.

Dans tous les cas, Kensei avait volé à leur secours et même à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Le roux ne pouvait que lui en être plus reconnaissant. Mais la question était : comment avait-il su pour eux? Comment avait-il su qu'ils étaient à cours d'argent et aussi leur nouvelle adresse, qui la leur avait communiqué?

-

-

-

_C'est moi!

Ichigo écarta vivement le combiné du téléphone de son oreille, à l'entente de la voix surexcitée de Noitra. Il exécrait le ton aigüe du numéro cinq et connaissait bien son regard insistant sur lui.

Ce dernier n'était guère un ami du couple d'ailleurs. Mais depuis l'accident de Grimmjow il semblait vouloir se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux. Tel un insecte désagréable...

Stark l'y avait certainement obligé. L'implication du numéro cinq dans l'apprentissage du roux et son intérêt pour lui n'étaient certes pas naturels...

_Donne-moi ça! Lança alors une voix autoritaire dans le combiné. Ichigo? Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté cette crevette encore?

_Oh, salut Hallibel!

L'orangé sembla soupirer de soulagement au changement d'interlocuteur. Il n'était pas friand des conversations avec Noitra et de plus, un Grimmjow passablement agacé, l'observait d'un œil noir depuis le canapé. Le mode « jalousie extrême » n'était pas loin de se déclencher au vue des gestes nerveux du turquoise...

_Qui c'est? Demanda-t-il en arborant un air assassin.

_C'est Hallibel, lui répondit le rouquin. Par contre, tu pourrais arrêter de serrer Panthéra comme ça, tu vas le tuer le pauvre!

Grimmjow desserra sa poigne autour du chaton qui, titubant, s'échappa des mains de son maître qui semblait avoir passé sa jalousie passagère – sans s'en rendre compte – sur l'animal.

_Oh génial..., répliqua le bleu sans entrain. Demande s'ils m'ont bien rayé de leur liste d'Espada, que j'sois débarrassé!

_Grimmjow n'a pas encore avalé son éviction? Demanda la blonde qui avait entendu la remarque désobligeante.

_Non, répondit Ichigo, inquiet de voir que son amant n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Mais sans ça, il va bien. Son caractère de chien est toujours bel et bien là, le Grimmjow comme on l'aime en somme!

_Et moi j't'emmerde! Jeta l'individu en question, reportant son attention sur le poste de télévision.

Ichigo et Hallibel laissèrent tous deux échapper un rire amusé.

_S'il reprend les insultes, c'est qu'il va mieux qu'on ne le pense, commenta-t-elle. Tu as été d'un soutient remarquable, Ichigo. Stark avait raison de te faire confiance.

_Oh... Je ne sais pas si j'y suis pour grand chose là-dedans moi...

_Tu plaisantes?

Un court silence suivit ses paroles. Le rouquin étira un faible sourire, sentant son moral remonter la pente doucement. Il avait besoin de réconfort comme celui d'Hallibel même si désormais, le plus dur de la convalescence de Grimmjow était derrière eux.

_Et cette opération? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Comment ça se profile?

_Justement, je voulais savoir... On a reçu un chèque de Muguruma Kensei ce matin, expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit pour l'opération?

_Et bien... Muguruma garde contact avec nous. Tout du moins il essaye. Dans sa position, c'est très difficile, mais il n'est pas seul, il a un soutient de taille.

_Hisagi, hein?

_Oui. Apparemment ils s'en sortent très bien tous les deux, et d'après les nouvelles qu'a reçu Stark, ils vont très bien et s'accommodent bien de leur vie. L'endroit où ils ont trouvé refuge semble être adapté à leur situation. Kensei s'est tenu au courant de ce qu'il se passait ici pour toi. Il a appris l'accident et a tenu à vous venir en aide. Stark lui a évidemment donné ton adresse. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû?

_Non, non, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme, pas du tout! Il... il nous a envoyé un chèque qui nous fait vraiment du bien. C'est un cadeau qu'on n'attendait pas. J'aimerais seulement, lui rendre la pareille...

_Oui, je vois.

Pendant un instant, le silence régna sur la ligne.

_Alors, soupira enfin Kurosaki, pourquoi cet appel? J'imagine que ce n'est pas par simple courtoisie?

Hallibel marqua une nouvelle pause. Finalement, Ichigo avait appris le mode de fonctionnement de l'Espada et savait que lorsque la numéro deux appelait, ce n'était pas pour annoncer du beau temps.

_Exact, acquiesça-t-elle, on ne peut rien te cacher. Les anciens dossiers de Grimm vous sont revenus?

_Oui, tous.

_Bien. Alors voilà ce que Stark attend de vous les amoureux. Figure-toi que les gros pleins de soupe qui nous payent ont demandé à Stark de prendre une partie de leur boulot à son compte. En gros, Stark se retrouve avec un boulot monstre sur les bras. C'est lui qui, en plus du recrutement des nouveaux Espada, devra se charger de les former. Auparavant, les nouvelles recrues suivaient un entrainement à New-York, Grimm t'en a sans doute parlé?

_Ouais.

Évidemment, c'était grâce à cet entraînement qu'il avait rencontré Il Forte, à New-York. Alors, il le savait plus que bien.

_Donc, Stark va se retrouver avec des nouveaux sur les bras, et ça pendant des mois. Tu imagines qu'il ne peut plus s'occuper de la logistique de l'Espada...?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils :

_Et toi alors?

_Moi? Répéta-t-elle avec un rire moqueur. Moi, je pars dès demain au Canada. Nouvelle mission sur le terrain, en solitaire, infiltration blabla... Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, mais j'en ai pour un moment.

_Bah alors... qui va régir l'Espada?

_Justement, reprit-elle, Stark occupé et moi à l'étranger, il reste Lylinette. Elle reste au quartier général et s'occupe des communications entre nos agents sur le terrain et Stark. Noitra lui, va partir comme moi sur une mission. Mais on a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache comment, quand et où trouver des agents pour de nouvelles missions. On a besoin d'une personne réactive qui puisse savoir en un minimum de temps comment agir.

_Mais... je suis incapable de faire ça!! scanda le roux en serrant fortement le combiné dans sa main. Je... je ne peux pas m'occuper de la logistique d'une mission entière!

_Toi non... Mais Grimmjow peut le faire.

Ichigo marqua une pause, à son tour. Pourquoi mettait-elle Grimmjow ainsi en avant alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il... enfin qu'il était handicapé pour une période encore indéterminée! Était-elle persuadée que son opération réussirait?

_Je... Je ne comprends pas, Hallibel, fit-il remarquer, Grimm est... enfin il est...

_Oui, je sais bien qu'il n'a plus qu'un bras, Ichigo!

Jaggerjack avait abandonné le canapé en voyant la mine préoccupée du jeune roux. D'un signe, il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais Kurosaki l'ignora.

_Ce que Stark a voulu faire c'est donner à Grimmjow un statut dans l'Espada, pour lui éviter de perdre son travail, tu comprends? Et ça n'a pas été chose facile de convaincre nos supérieurs! Dans sa situation, Grimmjow ne peut plus faire partie de l'Espada, tout du moins, comme toi et moi l'entendons. Cependant, Stark est assez intelligent pour tourner les choses à son avantage...

_Oh...

Ichigo porta une main à son front et ferma les yeux. Un sourire naquit sur son visage en même temps qu'une main chaude s'emparait de son poignet.

Il rencontra les pupilles turquoises de Grimmjow. Il était inquiet et pour cause : il ignorait le sujet de la conversation. Mais le roux semblait si bouleversé qu'il ne parvint pas à lui soutirer le moindre mot.

_Alors... alors ça veut dire qu'il va travailler à nouveau? Comment?

_Voilà pourquoi tu es en possession de ces dossiers, reprit-elle. Grimmjow connaît tous ces dossiers par cœur, il a été l'un des premiers à bosser dans l'Espada, l'un des meilleurs agents de cette organisation. On ne peut pas se séparer de lui ainsi, il faut que son expérience serve. De plus, tu es là. Avec toi, Grimmjow a encore ses deux bras si je puis dire...

_Vous voulez que je l'aide?

_Non, Ichigo. Vous allez bosser en équipe.

Grimmjow avait déclenché le haut-parleur au moment où la seconda avait énoncé sa dernière phrase. Figé, le bleuté dut mettre un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_Grimm...

La main de son amant se posa doucement sur son épaule, la pétrissant comme pour la réchauffer. Le profil de Jaggerjack restait stoïque, ses yeux braqués sur le combiné du téléphone d'où la voix d'Hallibel s'éleva à nouveau :

_J'imagine que Grimm peut entendre? Alors, laisse-moi lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : Ichigo et toi, allez travailler en équipe à partir de maintenant. Vous aurez à charge toute la logistique de l'Espada, du top ten aux rangs inférieurs. Tous les anciens dossiers de Grimmjow c'est vous qui allez les démêler, envoyer des agents dessus si vous le jugez nécessaire, c'est vous qui organiserez tout. Et vous serez aussi ceux qui rendront des comptes aux supérieurs. En gros, vous rejoignez la tête de l'Espada, les tourtereaux. Vous gagnez en grade, tous les deux! Vous en dites quoi?!

Ichigo, toujours sous le choc ne put répondre. Mais Grimmjow lui, s'empressa de lui arracher le combiné des mains et un flot de questions incontrôlé sortit de sa bouche :

_Mais où on va bosser? Et combien on s'ra payé? On commence quand? Et... oh bordel, j'dois vraiment bosser 'vec lui?!

Sa dernière question décrocha un rire chez Hallibel.

_Mais je t'emmerde, Grimmjow! Lui répliqua le roux en fourrant une main dans les cheveux bleus.

Jaggerjack secoua la tête, n'y croyant pas. Subitement, c'était comme si une lumière au bout du tunnel lui était visible. On lui rendait un travail. Pas _son_ travail – puisqu'il ne retournerait sans doute pas sur le terrain – mais au moins, il restait dans son domaine de prédilection. Et en plus, il allait faire équipe avec la seule personne – sans aucune doute – qui pouvait lui tenir tête et le supporter des jours entiers sans faiblir.

_Je vois que tu perds pas le nord, Grimm! Jeta la blonde d'un air moqueur.

_Mais je t'emm...

_Oui, je sais, tu m'emmerdes! Tu es déchainé depuis que tu es redevenu toi-même!

Ichigo pouffa de rire, bientôt stoppé par une main qui s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne.

_Aïe!

_Te fous pas d'moi, Ichi....

Et pourtant, il y aurait eu matière à plaisanter de l'expression ahuris de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un sourire béat s'étendait sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ses oreilles et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Son corps tout entier était submergé par un sentiment de soulagement immense, répandant dans ses veines la sensation d'être à nouveau utile, comme une drogue à laquelle il n'avait plus touché depuis des années.

Une sensation grisante qu'il ne devait qu'à la simple joie de retrouver sa « famille », comme il avait toujours appelé l'Espada. Cette dernière était son seul refuge et cela depuis qu'il était jeune. Et même avec Ichigo à ses côtés, la perte de cette « famille » l'aurait laissé tel un orphelin.

_Alors, dis-nous c'qu'on doit faire! Reprit-il, s'adressant à Hallibel.

La seconda Espada expliqua ce que leur nouvelle fonction impliquait.

Ils n'auraient pas à bouger; leur travail s'effectuerait à domicile. Bien entendu, ils devraient garder contact 24h/24 avec Stark ou Lylinette et avec leurs supérieurs de l'ambassade américaine. Ce qui impliquait, s'équiper d'un matériel informatique beaucoup plus sophistiqué.

_Mais Stark a prévu de vous envoyer quelqu'un pour faire ça.

Ichigo s'accrocha au bras de son amant et lui souffla :

_Pas Noitra! Pas Noitra!

_Ichi dit qu'il veut pas Noitra, répéta le bleuté sans prendre de pincettes.

_Pas de soucis, acquiesça-t-elle. On enverra quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas aux fesses de ton chéri, t'en fais pas.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et Ichigo étira une grimace qui en disait long.

_Attendez-vous à avoir beaucoup de boulot! Tous les dossiers que vous avez reçus doivent être triés et organisés d'ici la fin de la semaine, pour qu'on puisse répartir les missions. A vous de juger quand et comment les organiser. Ça ira Grimm?

Le bleuté dévoila ses dents avec animosité, montrant qu'il était d'attaque pour ce nouveau poste :

_Ça m'rappelle l'bon vieux temps ça! Fit-il remarquer, une certaine émotion dans la voix. T'diras à Stark que... enfin que j'le remercie.

_Compte sur moi, Grimm. Stark a bataillé dur pour t'avoir ce poste. De plus, il a été très difficile de faire accepter Ichigo. Si Noitra ne lui avait pas appris les bases de notre fonctionnement en si peu de temps, les supérieurs ne l'auraient pas toléré dans cette histoire et on t'aurait collé une autre personne!

_Tu m'dis quoi là? Que j'dois remercier Noitra? Plutôt crever!

La blonde soupira. Après tout, ce n'était pas très difficile d'avoir une discussion avec Grimmjow. Il fallait juste ne pas dire le mot « Noitra » et tout se passait bien. Ou presque...

Finalement, le couple et son interlocutrice parvinrent à un accord : ils acceptaient bien évidemment ce travail, même si Grimmjow ronchonna quelque peu après avoir raccroché.

_Moi je trouve ça génial qu'on puisse travailler ensemble, tu sais, le réconforta le roux. Ça va être sympa.

_Ouaip, répondit le bleuté en s'installant de nouveau devant la télévision. Et puis, tu seras sous mes ordres! Héhé...

Ichigo marqua une pause. Le fait d'avoir retrouvé un poste à l'Espada enthousiasmait le turquoise, mais apparemment, il appréciait d'autant plus qu'il se verrait jouer les supérieurs avec son amant.

_Pardon? Interrogea le jeune homme, surpris.

_Bah ouais, j'serai ton supérieur quoi, non? Reprit l'autre avec ce sourire sadique dont il avait le secret.

Ichigo arbora alors une mine déconfite qui, sans perdre de sa sévérité, fit comprendre au bleuté que sa remarque n'était pas appréciée. Grimmjow de son côté, remballa sa fierté et détourna rapidement son visage. La lueur dans les yeux de Kurosaki n'était guère engageante.

Le bleuté avait appris à canaliser ses accès sadique, ses accès supérieurs qu'il avait toujours su utiliser sur ses victimes, surtout depuis qu'il vivait avec Ichigo. En effet, il se heurtait maintenant à des répliques de poids et ne semblait plus être le prédateur du couple, comme il savait si bien le faire auparavant.

Cette situation le laissait quelque peu... Non, après tout, il se complaisait dans cette relation qui n'était faite d'aucun compromis – ou presque – et il aimait voir son jeune et joli amant roux, gambader devant lui, s'activer autour de lui, alors qu'il restait bien sagement dans son canapé à reluquer... tout ce qui passait sous ses yeux!

Ichigo débarrassa les dossiers fraichement arrivés de leurs emballages et s'activa à leur trouver une place, de façon à les ranger correctement. Néanmoins, leur appartement n'étant pas immense, il dut choisir un endroit peu propice : la cuisine.

_C'est le seul endroit de libre! Jeta-t-il en haussant les épaules, se défendant de son action devant le regard persécuteur de Grimmjow.

_Te trompe pas en f'sant à bouffer, lui rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire moqueur.

Le plus jeune passa devant lui en le pointant rageusement du doigt :

_Fais gaffe, tu pourrais bien avoir du papier dans ton assiette ce midi si tu continues à me traiter de bonniche!

Il prit le chemin de la chambre dans des pas rapides, puis disparut de la vue de sa moitié. Il n'eut pas le loisir de constater le sourire très large sur le visage de ce dernier.

Jaggerjack soupira et reporta son attention sur la télévision, qu'il regardait plus comme « image d'ambiance » pour occuper ses yeux, que par pur intérêt. Mais bientôt, une silhouette se dessina à nouveau, stoppant à l'encadrement de la porte. Ichigo, un large sourire vicieux aux lèvres et nu comme un verre, s'appuya langoureusement contre la porte ouverte, ses yeux plantés sur l'homme paresseusement affalé.

Ce même paresseux, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin son observateur intéressé, en perdit son latin :

_Que... qu'fais... mais... quoi?

Déçu par l'attitude peu loquace de son amant, Kurosaki plaça ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude attentiste, tapant sciemment du pied pour démontrer son agacement.

_Tu veux que j'te fasse un dessin?

_Mais... pas maintenant! Rétorqua l'autre, affichant une attitude digne d'une vierge effarouchée qui ne lui allait pas du tout au teint.

_Allez, à poils et ramène-toi au lit tout de suite! Ordonna le roux en désignant le lit de son pouce.

Jaggerjack marqua une pause, ses yeux balayant avec charme et douceur le corps exposé devant lui, jusqu'à l'entre-jambe déjà dressée du jeune homme, sans aucune honte. A cette vue, il se leva dans un bond, et se précipita jusqu'à lui :

_Bah alors, lui jeta-t-il en le dépassant pour rentrer dans la chambre, t'es pas encore dans l'lit?!

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit l'objet de son désir sous les draps.

_**~ Quelques jours plus tard ~**_

_Hep, bébé, l'est où le bilan financier?

_Juste derrière toi mon amour, répondit une voix mielleuse.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les deux amants travaillaient en duo, comme l'avait demandé la tête de l'Espada. Il s'était avéré qu'en plus des connaissances de Grimmjow, de la rapidité d'Ichigo et de sa connaissance en économie et en comptabilité, le couple avait terminé de traiter ses dossiers en seulement quatre jours.

Après avoir défini les termes de la mission, régler les détails logistiques - comme le transport pour l'agent en mission, son logement et ses contacts sur le terrain - Ichigo dressait un bilan financier qui retirait à Stark une immense épine du pied. Il avançait les bénéfices ou bien les pertes que la mission mettait en jeu.

Grimmjow lui, était capable de trouver un contact à l'agent en question sur le lieu même où il effectuerait sa mission. Son amant, avait été particulièrement surpris de voir le bleuté étaler un tel nombre de connaissances à travers le monde.

Une complicité nouvelle était née entre les deux hommes, les amenant tous les deux à travailler sérieusement. Stark avait d'ailleurs cru rêver en observant son ami Grimmjow effectuer son travail avec application.

_J'arrive pas à croire que vous bossiez ensemble vous deux! Et avec des mots doux en plus!

Grimmjow pivota sur son siège, devant le large bureau installé dans leur salon, et se plaça face à l'écran de l'ordinateur. La communication avec le siège de l'Espada était ouverte 24h sur 24 et les webcams restaient allumées continuellement, même la nuit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stark, lui répondit le bleuté, y'en a pas deux comme mon Ichigo!

_Ça tu l'as dit! Lança le rouquin, lui-même plongé sérieusement dans une tonne de chiffres à démêler.

Et la journée se déroulait ainsi, sans que rien ne puisse venir la perturber. Enfin, rien ou presque. Travailler en couple avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. C'était particulièrement agaçant de parler avec ses supérieurs lorsqu'un imbécile aux cheveux turquoises courait dans l'appartement en insultant de tous les noms une petite boule de poils qui s'était largement permise de mettre son grain de sel dans l'organisation.

_Re... reviens ici tout de suite!! hurlait l'ex-sexta, tentant d'attraper Panthéra avant que celui-ci n'aille se cacher sous le canapé. Tu vas voir, 'spèce de chacal! J'vais t'attraper par la queue, ça va faire mal!

_Grimm, protestait alors le rouquin, la queue des chats n'a pas la même fonctionnalité que la tienne!

Jaggerjack se redressait subitement, oubliant pendant un instant le chaton auteur des cochonneries, et ce dernier en profitait pour se faire la malle, sans oublier de lui griffer copieusement le bras au passage.

_Ah!! Démon!! Sale enfoiré!! criait-il en repartant en croisade contre le petit chat.

_Mph...

Kurosaki assistait, impuissant, à ces scènes épuisantes - tous les jours - desquelles Grimmjow ne ressortait jamais vainqueur. La plupart du temps, l'orangé jouait les infirmiers pour soigner les griffures dont son amant était victime :

_R'garde mon bras, se lamentait-il, c'est le seul qui m'reste, trou du c'!!

Et ces gentillesses s'adressaient aux deux yeux ronds brillant qui l'observait depuis sa cachette, sous le canapé.

_Grimm, un chaton fait des bêtises, tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher, expliqua alors Kurosaki en désinfectant ses plaies. Vois ça un peu comme... Un peu comme toi, tiens! Tu faisais des bêtises quand tu étais gosse, non? Enfin... t'en fais toujours maintenant mais tu comprends le principe?

_Tu sais c'qui t'dit c'ui qui fait des bêtises?!

L'orangé ne pouvait que s'amuser des réactions de Grimmjow. Il devait admettre que le voit courir après ce chat autour de lui avait le don de le rendre dingue mais aussi de le faire rire aux éclats. L'appartement était sans arrêt en effervescence, et c'était ce que le rouquin avait toujours désiré dans sa vie; ne jamais s'ennuyer une seule seconde.

Le bleuté lui laissa un baiser sur la joue, après la mise en place du dernier pansement :

_J'te ferai des cochonneries c'soir pour t'remercier, lui glissa-t-il avant d'abattre sur ses fesses une fessée virile.

_Ouille! Cria la victime, tentant alors de lui échapper.

Mais Grimmjow le retint par le bras et le plaqua contre son torse en lui laissant quelques baisers timides dans les cheveux :

_Mmm... T'as jamais essayé la tenue d'infirmière? J'sens que ça va me plaire.

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel, et eut une moue boudeuse :

_C'est ça ouais! Dans tes rêves! Ou pour Halloween à la rigueur...

_Quoi?! Tu ne veux pas réaliser mon fantasme? Minauda l'autre en se tortillant tel un félin.

Les yeux ambrés le fusillèrent du regard :

_Grimm, tu as des tonnes de fantasmes! S'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Si on devait tous les réaliser, mon espérance de vie diminuerait de moitié! Tu finirais par me tuer!

_Meuh non..., grommela l'autre en le délaissant finalement pour retourner à son poste derrière l'ordinateur.

Le visage de Stark, apparut à nouveau sur l'écran et sourit béatement au bleuté :

_Essayez de couper le son la prochaine fois! Jeta-t-il en levant son pouce avec une grimace dégoûtée.

-

-

-

Le lendemain, Ichigo délaissa un moment son amant pour retrouver son meilleur ami Renji au bar du coin, pour prendre un café.

Le rouge avait régulièrement pris de leurs nouvelles et n'avait pu se libérer pour passer du temps avec son meilleur ami avant ce jour-ci. Cependant, Ichigo avait toujours omis de lui parler qu'il leur manquait une somme conséquente pour la future opération.

Les deux hommes, commandèrent un café et Abaraï étira un sourire étonné à l'entente de la commande de son ami :

_Tiens, tu bois du café noir, toi maintenant? S'étonna-t-il. Tu avais horreur de ça, avant!

_Je sais, mais.. qu'est-ce que tu veux? Lorsqu'on vit avec Grimmjow, on adopte ses habitudes ou bien on ne peut pas vivre avec lui!

_Alors, comment vous allez tous les deux? embraya le rouge.

Ichigo lui expliqua alors les changements qui s'étaient produits dans leur vie depuis l'accident. Mais il fut bien obligé d'avouer la vérité à son meilleur ami, sur leurs problèmes d'argent :

_Il nous manque le quart, expliqua le roux en baissant les yeux avec abattement. Kensei nous a fourni la moitié et nous, on peut payer un quart mais... il nous faudrait encore des mois de boulot pour parvenir à avoir un autre quart. Mais Unohana-sensei nous a bien dit que l'opération devait être effectuée dans une période donnée.

Renji dodelina de la tête :

_Autrement dit : si vous attendez encore, l'opération ne sera plus possible?

_Exact, soupira-t-il. Il ne sera plus possible de réparer les nerfs. Il nous reste deux semaines avant la date fatidique.

Renji arbora une mine choquée et inquiète.

_Et Grimm, comment il le prend, lui?

_Bien, très bien même. Il dit qu'il s'en moque... Mais je sais comme il est. Tu vois, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui donner cette opération. Je devrais pouvoir et puis...

_Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?! S'emporta alors le rouge en plongeant une main dans sa poche.

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais n'en eut pas le temps. Renji venait de brandir devant lui son carnet de chèque et s'empressait de demander un stylo au serveur qui passait.

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit! Marmonna-t-il en griffonnant rapidement sur le bout de papier. Personne me demande jamais mon avis, c'est chiant!

Il eut un geste violent en appliquant sa signature au bas du papier et l'arracha de son tronc pour le glisser jusqu'à son voisin.

Ichigo, qui était tout bonnement incapable de réagir tant sa surprise était grande, n'osa pas baisser son regard sur le chèque que son meilleur ami venait pourtant de lui faire.

_Allez, prends-le quoi! Ça me fait plaisir! J'ai envie d'aider mes amis, c'est pas un crime, si?

_Je...

Ichigo baissa ses yeux sur la somme inscrite par Renji et d'un geste rapide, renvoya le chèque sans sa direction.

_T'es dingue?! Lui souffla-t-il. Tu... depuis quand tu possèdes cette somme, toi?

_Ichi, laisse tomber, d'accord? Cet argent je m'en tape, ça vient du Gotei...

_Justement! Je ne veux pas que l'opération de Grimm soit payé par... par eux! Ça ne serait pas bien!

_Pas bien? Mais on s'en tape, c'est juste du fric! Répliqua-t-il, sans comprendre la réaction de son ami. Quel différence ça fait? C'est quand même à cause du Gotei et de Byakuya qu'il en est là, non? Vois ça comme un dédommagement de leur part.

_Tss... Tu sais tout comme moi, que jamais ils ne nous dédommageraient.

_T'es vraiment une tête de mule, tu le sais ça?

Le silence s'abattit entre eux. Ichigo ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour réunir la somme que Unohana voulait mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait accepter cette somme qui pour lui, n'était rien de plus que de l'argent sale. Et cela, même s'il provenait de son meilleur ami.

_Écoute, Renji, j'ai promis à Grimmjow que je trouverai cet argent. La première partie nous a été donnée par Kensei, je me sens... comme un voleur, je me sens mal avec cet argent!

Le rouge haussa un sourcil :

_Kensei? Muguruma? Finalement, ça a plutôt bien collé entre vous, non?

Ichigo ne rajouta rien, sachant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise. Révéler à un membre du Gotei qu'il était en contact avec Muguruma Kensei – recherché par cette même organisation – n'était pas très malin. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été si bavard...

_Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Abaraï. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu sais, je le connaissais pas mal Muguruma. Je l'ai bien vu qu'entre vous.... enfin qu'il était ce genre de type à tout donner. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux le jour où tu l'as rencontré. C'était un peu comme Shuuhei le regardait. Il a toujours été en admiration totale devant ce type! Et comme par hasard, Shuuhei disparaît quand Muguruma disparaît...

Renji lança un regard inquisiteur en direction de son meilleur ami. Lui faisant comprendre par là, qu'il n'était pas un idiot du village et qu'il avait parfaitement saisit que les deux hommes s'étaient fait la belle ensemble.

_Mais ça ne change rien, ajouta Ichigo, je n'accepte pas cette somme!

Son regard appuya ses propos puissamment de façon à clore le débat.

_Bien, bien, soupira l'autre en tripotant le chèque, amenant les coins à se corner. Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à une personne en tout cas, ce chèque...

Il tenta de prendre un air innocent face à Kurosaki qui, voyant où il voulait en venir, pointa son doigt sur lui :

_Je t'interdis de proposer cette somme à Grimm!

_Et pourquoi pas?! Répliqua Renji en haussant les épaules. Je suis sûr qu'il l'accepterait lui!

_Pas sûr...

_Oh que si, il l'acceptera! Et tu sais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vivement en direction du roux. Je vais te dire pourquoi : parce qu'il pensera à toi d'abord. Parce qu'il se dira qu'avec cette somme, tu n'auras plus à te torturer les méninges pour trouver du fric. Parce que ça te soulagera et qu'il sait qu'avec cette opération, ça ne sera pas lui qu'il guérira, mais toi! Est-ce que tu as vu ta tête? Tu es blanc comme un linge et tes cernes sont affreuses! Franchement Ichi, tu crois que Grimmjow a envie de te voir te faire du mal, ruiner ta santé comme ça? Il te dit qu'il s'en moque pour te soulager, pour que tu ailles mieux, que tu puisses dormir la nuit! Il se fait autant de soucis pour toi que tu ne t'en fais pour lui!

L'orangé fixa son interlocuteur, ébahis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, prenant en pleine figure la réalité qu'il n'avait su déceler, les intentions qu'il n'avait pas perçues, lui qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir décoder l'énigme qu'était Grimmjow.

Qui était cette personne qui semblait mieux connaître son amant que lui-même? Renji lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait fait fausse route, tout au long de cette convalescence. Il s'était trompé, il n'avait pas su être là pour le bleuté comme il aurait dû l'être.

Cette pensée, le heurta profondément et le contraria douloureusement, faisant monter l'émotion à ses yeux. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de voir ce que Renji voyait? Il avait l'impression de tomber de haut, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que Grimmjow attendait de lui, de ne pas être à la hauteur de cette relation.

_Merde..., bredouilla-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, effaré.

Il s'était tant plongé dans son désir de payer cette opération à Grimmjow qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce que son amant pouvait penser réellement, au fond de lui. Pourtant, il savait que le bleuté ne s'en moquait pas, comme il aimait le répéter.

Pourquoi lui disait-il qu'il s'en moquait? Pour le soulager du poids de cette mission de premier ordre qu'il s'était assigné lui-même, de ce poids qu'il portait seul sur ses épaules : celui de pouvoir lui donner une chance de retrouver son bras.

Est-ce que Grimmjow évitait le sujet pour qu'un peu, leur vie ne soit pas régit par son handicap?

Et lui, Ichigo, la seule personne qui aurait dû se rendre compte de tout cela, ne s'était aperçue de rien. L'amertume d'un tel échec ne pouvait que comprimer douloureusement son cœur.

Même dans la plus délicate des situations, même dans la douleur de se voir handicapé, Grimmjow pensait toujours à son amant avant de penser à sa propre personne. Était-ce, là encore, un moyen de le protéger, maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus le protéger par ses talents d'Espada?

Finalement, les réels sentiments d'une personne ne pouvaient se comprendre qu'à travers ses actes. Grimmjow venait de lui donner la plus belle preuve d'amour qui puisse exister.

_Crétin! Jeta-t-il sans vraiment savoir s'il s'adressait à lui-même ou à son amant.

Renji poussa à nouveau le chèque dans sa direction, et la main hésitante de Kurosaki se tendit vers lui. Du bout des doigts, il tenait ce qui rendrait à Grimmjow une partie de son être. Son bras, son corps, toute sa fierté sur un misérable bout de papier. Ichigo n'avait plus le droit d'hésiter, même si son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Peu importait d'où venait cet argent, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser échapper la chance de guérir Grimmjow!

_Merci, Renji.

Son ami secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses remerciements. Ces deux-là avaient encore tellement à apprendre l'un sur l'autre, pensa le rouge en souriant.

_Au fait, comment va Panthéra? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_Parles pas de malheur, parles pas de malheur...

Finalement, les deux amis éclatèrent de rire au récit des frasques de Grimmjow et de son animal de compagnie. Le petit chat était devenu la terreur de l'appartement et même son propriétaire n'en avait pas raison.

_**~ Cinq jours plus tard ~ New-York, États-Unis ~**_

Emmitouflé dans un manteau épais, seuls ses cheveux roux dépassant de son écharpe beige remontée jusqu'à son nez, Ichigo enfila rapidement ses gants. Grelottant de la tête aux pieds et évitant une plaque de verglas, le jeune homme atteignit la rambarde de fer à laquelle il s'accrocha, tout en observant la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Le pont de Brooklyn, la ville de New-York toute entière s'étendait sous ses yeux. Sous ses pieds, l'East River, séparant à sa droite Manhattan de Brooklyn, à sa gauche.

Le jeune homme, visiblement admiratif de la vue, se pencha un peu plus sur la rambarde du pont sur lequel il se trouvait, faisant abstraction des bruits étourdissants autour de lui, dues à la circulation sur le niveau supérieur.

Tous ces kilomètres qui le séparaient de son pays désormais, ne semblaient rien au vu de ce qu'il était venu chercher ici.

_« Pour des raisons logistiques, et m'étant renseignée pour vous, Kurosaki-san, il nous sera pos__sible d'effectuer l'opération de Jaggerjack-san à Manhattan », _avait dit Unohana Retsu en apprenant la nouvelle que l'argent nécessaire avait été réunit.

« Hospital for special surgery » voilà l'établissement que Unohana-sensei avait choisi pour opérer Grimmjow. Elle y avait fait ses études et connaissait un nombre de praticiens prêts à l'aider dans sa tâche. De plus, cet hôpital était fortement réputé.

_Fais gaffe t'vas passer par-dessus la barrière!

Grimmjow attrapa le col de sa veste, redressant le corps penché de l'orangé. La nuit tombait doucement mais sûrement sur New-York et les lumières du pont de Brooklyn s'allumèrent, se reflétant telles la lune sur l'East River.

Pour un peu, Ichigo se serait cru dans un rêve.

Son amant posa son bras sur la rambarde, observant les toits des gratte-ciel sur l'île toute proche. Ce n'était certes pas sa première visite à New-York, il avait toujours aimé cette ville, mais il ne se lassait jamais d'observer les innombrables lumières.

Elles avaient une essence différente de celles de Tokyo. Il avait toujours rattaché ces lumières à une sorte d'espoir, comme lorsqu'il avait intégré le programme pour entrer dans l'Espada. Il avait trouvé du courage dans ce panel impressionnant d'illuminations, de même lorsqu'il avait rencontré Il Forte. Ils s'étaient bien rencontrés face à ces mêmes lumières...

Le symbole de toute une vie, de toute sa vie flottait devant ses yeux au moment où il chercha maladroitement la main de Kurosaki pour la serrer dans la sienne.

_T'vois cette lumière? La belle turquoise là-bas? Demanda-t-il en désignant un gratte-ciel immense au loin.

_Mmm, acquiesça le jeune homme en plissant les yeux sous le vent glacé.

Ichigo remarqua l'émotion quelque peu inédite dans la voix de son voisin. Il s'imagina alors une histoire tirée du passé de Grimmjow en rapport avec ce gratte-ciel, un quelconque récit d'étudiant Espada. Sûrement une anecdote dont il voulait lui faire part car elle avait été importante pour lui. En somme, il s'attendait à entendre des souvenirs émus de son passé New-yorkais.

_Bah ils ont copié la couleur d'mes cheveux, ces salauds!

_Pfff...

Kurosaki envoya une tape sur l'épaule de son amant mais ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Cet abruti était toujours le même! Jamais sérieux, jamais... Et même si le lendemain, sonnait l'heure de son opération.

_C'est pas mal finalement que ton père ait accepté de seconder Unohana, reprit l'ex-sexta. J'me sentirai moins seul avec un Kurosaki dans la pièce!

Il étira un sourire carnassier mais le roux se contenta de glisser sur lui un regard tendre :

_Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

_Ouais..., soupira le bleu, retournant ses yeux sur les grattes-ciel immense.

Un silence suivit, seulement entrecoupé par les pas des marcheurs qui passaient rapidement derrière eux. La main chaude de Jaggerjack enlacé à la sienne, diffusait une douce chaleur dans le corps du jeune roux qui tout à coup, trouva l'air new-yorkais beaucoup moins froid.

_T'sais qu'le New-Jersey***** c'est à même pas une heure d'ici? Interrogea Grimmjow en dodelinant de la tête.

_Quoi?

_Le New-Jersey, reprit-il sans pour autant le regarder, c'est pas loin.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, et eut un petit rire étouffé sous son écharpe :

_Quel rapport? Tu veux aller dans le New-Jersey?

_Ouaip.

_Mais... pour quoi faire? Demanda-t-il, surpris par cette volonté soudain.

_Pour quoi faire? Répéta l'autre.

Il inspira profondément et retira sa main de celle du plus jeune pour la plonger dans sa poche.

_C'est cool le New-Jersey, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Kurosaki haussa ses sourcils - pourtant congelés par l'air glacial – et dodelina de la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Certes Grimmjow avait parfois des remarques stupides ou idiotes mais là...

_Cool? Grimm, t'es sûr que ça va? Interrogea le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule. Tu n'as pas déjà pris tes comprimés pour l'anesthésie de demain, hein?

_Mais non! Répliqua-t-il, quelque peu colérique. J'trouve juste que... c'est un état cool.

_Si tu l'dis ouais.

Le bleuté bougea nerveusement, tournant son profil sur la lumière turquoise qu'il avait remarquée quelques minutes plus tôt

_Ouaip. C'est cool de célébrer des mariages gay.

_Tsss... Tu trouves ça cool maintenant le mariage? Toi? Ricana le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre!

_Tu veux v'nir avec moi dans l'New-Jersey?

_Grimm, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça, mais on.... on...

Ichigo sentit son visage se détendre soudain étrangement alors qu'il tournait de nouveau ses yeux sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire gêné.

Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son être sembla trembler en découvrant ce que son amant tenait au creux de sa main, là devant lui. Il semblait lui tendre quelque chose et cette chose, brillait si fort sous les lumières du pont que le roux s'en trouva éblouit.

_Dans l'New-Jersey, la semaine prochaine, y'a quelqu'un qui va nous marier, expliqua Grimmjow les yeux dans les siens, tenant dans le creux de sa main, un anneau d'or blanc. Alors, t'veux supporter toute ta vie un taré comme moi, un pauv' type débile et con sur les bords, qui sait pas faire l'ménage, qui ronchonne tout le temps, qu'a un sacré poil dans la main, qui t'pourrit la vie et qui pourtant t'aime comme un fou même s'il a plus qu'un bras?

Tétanisé par la surprise et par le froid, Ichigo se sentit soudain très léger, si léger qu'il ne sentait plus son corps. Le regard turquoise qui diffusait en lui la chaleur qui lui manquait en cet hiver, l'inonda des plus beaux sentiments du monde.

_J'sais qu'on n'a pas besoin d'ça, reprit Grimmjow, mais... j'aim'rais qu'tu m'dises oui. J'veux qu'tu t'maries avec moi.

L'alliance d'or blanc qui reposait au creux de sa main symbolisait un acte que Jaggerjack ne s'était jamais cru capable de réaliser. Ichigo était la seule personne qu'il savait capable de dire oui, la seule personne qu'il souhaitait voir éternellement, chaque matin, se réveiller à ses côtés.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre fin possible à leur histoire.

_Alors, tu dis quoi?

Sentant les larmes envahir soudain ses yeux, Ichigo resta muet; le froid qui s'insinuait dans ses poumons avait serré sa gorge douloureusement. Même s'il avait voulu répondre, il n'aurait pas pu. A présent, il ne savait même plus où il était, ni qui il était, il ne sentait plus son cœur battre tant la surprise l'avait tétanisé.

La proposition soudaine de Grimmjow l'avait bouleversé.

Ce dernier sembla perdre patience devant son silence. Il s'était mis à nu, il s'était dévoilé totalement et son amant refusait de lui répondre. Il se sentait terriblement faible. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, faisant grimper en lui une nervosité qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Et s'il lui disait non?

S'il repoussait sa main et cet anneau, s'il n'avait pas le courage de le faire parce qu'il craignait de devoir finir sa vie avec un handicapé, avec un homme sadique qui avait passé les trois quart de sa vie à tuer d'autres hommes?

S'il disait non, qu'adviendrait-il de cette histoire?

Les yeux du bleuté balayèrent rapidement les alentours, cherchant un moyen de reprendre son sang-froid, de calmer ses nerfs et de croire que ce silence n'était pas négatif. C'était la première fois qu'il redoutait un simple mot. En un simple mot, Ichigo pouvait dès maintenant briser son cœur. Et plus ce silence perdurait, plus l'espoir s'envolait et le rapprochait d'une désillusion certaine.

Une envie soudaine de lancer au loin cet anneau, de revenir en arrière, de ne pas avoir dit ces mots inutiles l'envahit. Il était stupide! Totalement stupide d'avoir tenté cette chose folle, de passer cette étape avec lui. Pourquoi avait-il voulu aller si loin, alors qu'ils étaient si bien ensemble, juste comme ça?

Pourquoi avait-il voulu sauter le pas?

Il regrettait désormais. Et un peu plus encore devant le visage déconfit de son amant. Les lumières du pont se reflétaient magnifiquement dans les yeux ambrés d'Ichigo. Son visage d'habitude si enjoué lorsqu'il le regardait était maintenant fermé, totalement décomposé.

_Non.

* * *

*****Le New-Jersey fait partie des états américains célébrant le mariage gay.


	42. Ceux qui s'unissaient

**Titre** : Kurenai club (Kurenai en japonais signifie pourpre ou rouge foncé)

**Chapitre : **Ceux qui s'unissaient.

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **Suite à l'affaire avec Schiffer, Ichigo a quitté le Japon. Vivant désormais avec Grimmjow en Nouvelle-Zélande, la vie du couple est malmenée par divers éléments qui vont peut-être se révéler fatal…

**Disclaimer : **Non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi! L'histoire, par contre, sort tout droit de mon petit cerveau débordant d'imagination! ^^

**Bêta reader** : Tam, Altaïre et Rily, merci ^^

**Note** : Pour la fin de la fic, j'ai mis sur mon blog, une petite surprise (enfin je me comprends XD) alors si vous voulez voir la surprise en question, merci de visiter mon blog (dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil) Merci ^^

**Note 2 : **Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie... T.T Profitez, c'est le dernier....

* * *

**Ceux qui s'unissaient.**

Revoir toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, était une sensation qu'Ichigo avait déjà ressenti, et plus d'une fois depuis qu'il connaissait Grimmjow.

Mais le film de cette vie-là, était différent.

Le goût d'inachevé ne prédominait pas, ce film témoignait d'une introspection plus poussée, bien plus réfléchie qu'auparavant. Un procédé péremptoire dans le but de dire au revoir à son passé et de franchir le pas qui le séparait encore de ce lien qui lui était proposé.

Mais...

_Quoi non?!

Grimmjow, le cœur au bord des yeux, menaça d'un regard noir son amant, ne pouvant garder plus longtemps le silence qui l'étreignait douloureusement. Ichigo, toujours planté devant lui comme un imbécile, n'avait pas réagit, pas même un battement de cils, rien qu'un visage impassible traduisant le choc qui venait de le frapper.

Le brouhaha autour d'eux, bien qu'étourdissant et enivrant, ne semblait pas vouloir dissiper cette impression de silence et de vide total qui s'était installée au sein de leur couple.

_Non, Grimm. Je ne veux pas, répondit alors la voix de Kurosaki, tremblante malgré tout .

La parole qui brisa ce silence pourtant confortable, claqua comme un coup de fouet dans l'air et dans la tête de Jaggerjack.

Ce dernier recula d'un pas, son être se frigorifiant devant cet homme qui ne semblait plus avoir aucun égard pour lui. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il venait de lui dire une telle chose, il ne s'y était pas attendu. C'était comme si Ichigo s'était envolé dans cette brise hivernale froide et piquante, comme si devant lui là face à lui, cet homme n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu.

Le bleuté sentait encore la forme de l'anneau d'or blanc épouser la peau de sa main, froide comme un glaçon qui venait de congeler son cœur maintenant agonisant. Sa paume s'était refermée sur le bijou et le serrait dans son poing avec toute la férocité dont il était animé.

Mais cet anneau lui brûlait la peau. Il lui brûlait la peau, comme un cauchemar, une horreur indescriptible profondément ancrée dans son être, jusque dans sa peau dont il prenait la forme. Sa peau s'étirait, rougissait, picotait enserrée dans l'anneau d'or blanc, affirmant un mal déjà présent, qui martelait son cœur de coups de poing.

Insupportable... Il ne voulait plus sentir cet anneau qui symbolisait maintenant son échec cuisant, il devait s'en débarrasser...

Il esquissa un geste de côté, prenant un élan avec son bras pour se préparer à lancer le bijou dans le fleuve qui passait sous leurs pieds, mais une main le retint :

_Attends!

Ichigo s'était précipité au secours de ce qui lui avait été offert par son amant, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement apprécier. Cet anneau qui aurait dû symboliser une union ne pouvait finir dans l'East River.

Le visage du bleuté se tourna violemment vers lui, ne comprenant pas son geste. A quoi cela servait-il de le repousser et de ne pas vouloir qu'il se débarrasse de ce qu'il avait rejeté?

_Pourquoi t'as dit non? Demanda-t-il agressivement, le regard assassin. Je... J'ai envie d'te tuer!!

Son visage, chacun de ses traits étaient emprunts d'une profonde douleur que Kurosaki sembla saisir parfaitement. Le cœur de Grimmjow prouvait qu'il existait bel et bien.

Cet homme avait un cœur. Ichigo n'en avait jamais douté, bien évidemment, mais il n'avait jamais espéré le voir s'exprimer ainsi. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de lui infliger une douleur sans égal.

Il attira alors la main du bleuté, qu'il tenait, jusqu'à lui, et en extirpa l'anneau d'or blanc qu'il observa d'un peu plus près.

Il le tourna entre ses doigts, le glissant puis le retirant de son annulaire par moment, un large sourire s'inscrivant sur ses lèvres, comme un enfant découvrirait un cadeau depuis longtemps attendu.

Mais le sentiment de bonheur qui coulait dans ses veines était bien plus fort et bien plus grisant que ça, et ne pouvait clairement s'expliquer en mots.

_Pourquoi t'as dit non? Répéta soudain Jaggerjack, sentant la colère prendre le pas sur la douleur et coupant le moment de joie de son amant.

Ce dernier, détourna enfin ses yeux de l'anneau brillant puis releva les yeux sur l'homme qui venait de le lui offrir. Visiblement, il ne pouvait clairement se l'expliquer lui-même. Une certaine hésitation était audible dans ses propos :

_Parce que.... j'étais surpris et... et parce que jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses faire une telle chose!

Le jeune homme marque une pause, sentant sa gorge se serrer sous l'émotion.

_J'aurais... je voulais être celui qui te proposerait. J'y pensais depuis un bout de temps déjà mais... je pensais te faire la demande après ton opération. J'ai une alliance pour toi aussi! Je l'ai acheté avant qu'on parte, elle est dans notre chambre d'hôtel, je... je n'aurais jamais... pensé que... tu comprends?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Grimmjow qui resta interdit à l'écoute de sa déclaration.

Une vague de soulagement balaya la douleur qui avait envahit son être depuis quelques instants. Et à son tour, il fut incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Ses yeux glissaient et glissaient encore sur ce visage si familier qu'il avait rêvé à ses côtés lui disant « oui », qu'il avait rêvé de voir heureux et ému par sa demande.

_Quoi? Articula-t-il enfin dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

Mais en tout état de cause, il avait parfaitement compris ce que Ichigo venait de lui avouer.

Oui, il l'avait désiré également.

Il avait désiré s'unir à lui, de sa propre volonté. Et leur idée commune s'était pratiquement manifestée au même moment, prouvant ainsi que leur désir était partagé, et qu'ils étaient en phase l'un et l'autre de manière surprenante. C'était pas croyable.

Son visage se détendit peu à peu, comme si une douce nouvelle venait de lui parvenir aux oreilles et diffusait en lui un soulagement sans nom. Ses nerfs se relâchèrent et il étira un sourire qui en disait long :

_Tu m'feras chier jusqu'au bout! C'était mon idée!

Kurosaki sourit, enfilant pour de bon, l'anneau à son doigt, là où il devait se trouver :

_On dirait bien oui, acquiesça-t-il en lui montrant le symbole de leur future cérémonie de mariage.

Grimmjow soupira, prenant dans sa main, celle de son amant pour l'observer d'un peu plus près encore, comme s'il souhaitait en discerner les plus infimes défauts. Mais en réalité, ses yeux étaient absorbés par ce qu'il avait souhaité en achetant cet anneau.

C'était une sensation étrange que d'observer ce petit bijou précieux qui allait symboliser leur lien inoxydable, à jamais, devant la société même. Grimmjow lâcha la main du jeune homme et bougea nerveusement. Trop d'émotions pour lui en quelques instants, il avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

Ichigo l'observa du coin de l'œil et sourit avec malice :

_Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, maintenant? C'est trop tard pour reculer...

_Qu'est-ce tu dis j'ai pas peur! C'toi l'dégonflé!

L'orangé leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne, avec une joie non dissimulée, et quitta leur poste d'observation sur le pont.

_On rentre! Annonça-t-il en l'attirant d'office à sa suite pour retourner jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Peu coopératif et maugréant dans son coin, le bleuté se laissa emporter par son amant à travers la foule du soir qui ne cessait de lui mettre coup d'épaule sur coup d'épaule.

Par moment, leurs mains se séparaient, puis se retrouvaient, se cherchant au milieu des mains de passants inconnus. Le dos d'Ichigo échappait à sa vue par moment, créant en lui une nervosité persistante encouragée par ce manège incessant qui lui coupait la respiration.

Bientôt, ses doigts glissèrent sur ceux du jeune homme et le contact se coupa complètement, laissant sa paume froide et vide. Grimmjow s'arrêta brusquement, cherchant vivement des yeux les cheveux roux devant lui. Mais aucun signe de son amant.

_Tss... Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel?

Autour de lui, des hommes, des femmes, jeunes ou moins jeunes passaient sans faire attention à lui, tel un tourbillon sans fin, comme celui de la vie, aux multiples visages, aux multiples facettes qu'il était incapable de saisir.

Ces visages étrangers glissaient sur ses pupilles comme la pluie tombait sur les carreaux d'une fenêtre, en un flot discontinu de fantômes, tous plus inintéressants les uns que les autres.

Les fantômes de son passé, de son présent le bousculaient violemment, le faisant reculer sous l'impact. La lutte contre ces corps, l'appréhension de se voir perdu au milieu de cette foule hostile, inconnue, lui faisait prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait voulu construire. Cette main qui l'avait lâché, était encore le lien qui le rattachait à cette vie, et maintenant qu'il l'avait lâché, son sort ne tenait plus qu'à un fil mince. Il avait construit une coque inattaquable, étanche à tous dangers, à tous désagréments, un futur serein, sans cette impression d'être perdu au milieu de ce vide qui lui semblait tel le chaos de l'apocalypse.

Ce futur serein, ce toit au-dessus de sa tête lui conférant une protection à toute épreuve, c'était Ichigo.

Et la foule se succédait, les visages portaient tous ce masque sombre de la peur et de l'inconnu, sans lui montrer le visage familier qu'il cherchait pourtant activement.

Il redoutait cet inconnu.

Il redoutait de ne plus voir son visage.

Il redoutait le lendemain et cette opération, seul face aux scalpels de ceux qui allaient l'opérer, sans personne pour lui tenir la main, sans un visage connu pour le réconforter, seule une foule d'inconnus autour de lui, décidant de son sort; allaient-ils le laisser s'en sortir, allaient-ils le laisser rentrer chez lui indemne, retrouver ceux qu'il aimait?

Ces sentiments étaient bien les mêmes.

_Hé!

Et l'impression de se sortir d'un coma, d'un sommeil sans rêves, d'une nuit de cauchemar, tel un enfant perdu au milieu de la foule et qui retrouve les bras réconfortants de sa mère, une enveloppe douce et chaleureuse entoura ses épaules l'extirpant d'une noyade certaine, le réveillant et offrant à ses yeux le visage qu'il avait cherché :

_T'es dingue? Tu veux qu'on se perde ici ou quoi?!

La douce voix d'un être cher qui vous sert tendrement dans ses bras, c'était la renaissance ultime. Et si seulement il pouvait vivre cela demain, en se réveillant de son anesthésie.

Si demain, Ichigo pouvait l'enlacer de cette manière et l'extirper du cauchemar qu'avait été sa vie ces derniers jours, la vie n'en serait que plus belle à nouveau.

La vie reprendrait le cours de son chemin pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Viens, souffla Ichigo à son oreille en le poussant devant lui, ses bras enserrant jalousement son cou.

Ils avancèrent à tâtons ensemble, le roux enlaçant le cou du bleuté jalousement, de façon à ce que la foule n'ait pas raison de leur étreinte serrée.

Leurs pas étaient lents et mal assurés, ballotés de toutes parts entre les passants pressés par le froid qui semblait s'intensifier au fil des minutes. Mais à deux, ils étaient bien plus forts et parvenaient à se frayer un chemin à travers ces inconnus.

A deux, ils parviendraient sans doute à forcer le destin.

-

-

-

_Brrr...

Grimmjow frissonna de tout son être en pénétrant dans leur chambre d'hôtel surchauffée, et retira sa veste et son écharpe.

Le froid avait pratiquement réduit son seul bras valide à l'immobilisation la plus totale.

_Bordel, mon bras est congelé! Fit-il remarquer en l'amenant tout près du radiateur sous la large fenêtre.

Ichigo étira un sourire et accrocha les vestes dans la penderie réprimant lui-même un frisson.

Le bleuté laissa ses yeux se balader sur la rue bondée plus bas, leur hôtel se trouvant être en plein milieu du centre ville. La vue lui plaisait et il étira un sourire satisfait :

_Pour une fois, Stark s'est pas chié, fit-il remarquer en constatant la fortune que l'Espada avait dû dépenser pour cette chambre.

_Ouais... Ils auraient mieux fait de payer ton opération et nous laisser crécher dehors. Ils font tout à l'envers, ces cons!

Jaggerjack rit à sa remarque, bien qu'il ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer que « _ces cons _» n'étaient personne d'autre que ses employeurs dorénavant, et observa son jeune amant revenir vers lui en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

_Tu sais que j'ai raison, Grimm, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête de côté.

Le bleuté ne pouvait le contredire; ses supérieurs l'avaient dénigré suite à son accident, refusant de l'aider pour son opération. Et maintenant qu'un moyen avait été trouvé pour le guérir, ils tendaient leurs mains grassouillettes pour l'aider... par pur intérêt bien évidemment.

La somme qu'ils investissaient en leur payant leur chambre d'hôtel n'était rien comparé à la somme astronomique qu'ils gagneraient si Grimmjow reprenait du service en tant qu'Espada à plein temps et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

_Alors? On fête pas ça? Demanda soudain un Grimmjow impatient, s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, balançant ses jambes devant lui, comme un enfant.

Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire des plus mitigés :

_On fête quoi? Ta demande en mariage ou la mienne?

Jaggerjack laissa ses yeux divaguer dans le vide, un soudain sentiment étrange emportant le sang dans ses veines pour le faire bouillir d'une excitation toute nouvelle. C'était une sensation unique que de se dire qu'on appartiendra à la même personne pour toute sa vie. Et devant la société qui plus est.

_Tu sais c'que j'ai pensé là, t'a l'heure au milieu de la foule, tout seul?

Kurosaki inspira profondément et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, observant son profil concentré. Le petit sourire qui éclairait le visage de son amant lui conférait également une mélancolie qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ses traits.

_Non.

_J'me suis dit : et si j'me perds? Si demain j'peux pas aller à cette opération, j'aurais jamais su... J'saurais jamais si un jour, j'pourrais à nouveau mett' mes bras comme ça, autour d'toi. J'me suis dit, qu'c'était un truc qui me manquait. Beaucoup. J'veux... j'veux pouvoir t'enlacer le jour où on s'mariera. J'veux que ça marche!

Kurosaki prit sa main dans la sienne, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres :

_Ça marchera, lui assura-t-il, en serrant sa main très fort. Je le sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard pendant quelques secondes , bien plus intense que les précédents, sachant qu'ils avaient été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Puis Ichigo lâcha sa main :

_Dis, tu crois que ça a une importance la place de la bague, lorsqu'on est marié?

_Mph... J'crois qu'j'ai pas trop l'choix pour la placer, hein?

Kurosaki tendit le bras vers ses bagages et y fouilla rapidement pour brandir devant lui un écrin noir dans lequel reposait un très fin anneau d'argent. Grimmjow inspira profondément et se prépara à devoir poser ce qui symboliserait leur lien à tout jamais.

_Ce n'est qu'un anneau, lui souffla le roux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Ouais et moi j'ai perdu qu'un bras, c'est pas la mer à boire, c'est ça?

Le bleuté sourit, amusé par sa propre réplique amère qu'il n'avait pourtant pas voulu agressive envers son jeune amant. Ce dernier, sortit la bague de son écrin et la glissa à son doigt.

_C'est vraiment nul, j'aurais aimé voir ta tronche si j'avais été le premier à te demander! Se plaignit-il, l'air bougon.

_J'peux imiter la tienne si tu veux, t'auras un échantillon, répliqua l'autre en observant son alliance maintenant à sa place.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si désagréable que de porter un lien ayant cette signification spéciale, si particulière à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas une muselière, ni une chose encombrante, c'était tout simplement un lien avec Ichigo, ni plus ni moins.

Il en avait eu l'envie et le désir, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de l'épouser. Mais pour Grimmjow, la nature même de ce lien avait une signification bien différente de celle d'une simple union.

S'il avait l'habitude de ne jamais se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, se fichant éperdument de la vie en elle-même, il y avait certaines choses qui trouvaient une profonde résonance en lui; ce lien allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu.

Ni plus ni moins, il mettait sa vie entre les mains d'Ichigo et ça pour toujours.

_J'espère qu'ton père a pas perdu la main! Plaisanta-t-il en tombant allongé sur le lit.

_Mph... Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi cette question? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui?

_S'il me rate, il a intérêt à se garer!

_Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais lui faire de pire que lui enlever son fils unique?

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, observant gravement le jeune homme qui étira un sourire amusé :

_Je plaisantais. Papa ne pense pas comme ça, il est heureux pour nous, et il le sera d'autant plus pour notre mariage.

_Ouais, j'crois surtout qu'il va vouloir me couper en rondelles!

Le roux haussa les épaules, amusé d'autant plus par l'inquiétude du bleuté. Mais à l'instant présent, le plus important était de ne pas penser au lendemain et à cette opération sur laquelle ils reposaient, l'un comme l'autre, toutes leurs espérances. Il voulait soulager ses inquiétudes, c'était un peu le rôle qu'il s'était octroyé pour l'aider pour passer ces temps difficiles.

Le jeune homme s'allongea sur le corps de son amant, déposant son menton sur sa poitrine pour lever les yeux sur le visage préoccupé, parsemé de mèches turquoise.

_Et si on fêtait ça dignement maintenant? Demanda-t-il en montrant son alliance fièrement enfilée à son annulaire.

_Fêter comment?

_Ne prends pas ce ton détaché! Surtout quand tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire...

_Arrête de jacasser et viens là!

Il agrippa la nuque du jeune homme et lui donna un profond baiser.

Si seulement demain, ces deux mains pouvaient à nouveau parcourir son corps comme avant, pensa Kurosaki. Si seulement, il pouvait voir son vœu se réaliser et qu'ils puissent à nouveau se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Grimmjow ne demandait rien de plus que pouvoir enlacer l'homme qu'il aimait le jour de son mariage.

_**~ Le lendemain ~**_

L'attente était insoutenable.

Roulant encore et encore l'anneau d'or blanc dans sa main froide, Ichigo jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre. Les aiguilles semblaient s'obstiner à vouloir rester immobiles.

Depuis trente minutes seulement, Grimmjow était entré en salle d'opération. Unohana-sensei et Isshin, son père, avaient pourtant prédit que tout se déroulerait bien, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait contenir sa grande nervosité. Pire même : il avait peur.

Qu'arriverait-il s'ils subissaient un nouvel échec?

Peut-être étaient-ils parvenus à vivre ces dernières semaines sereinement seulement grâce à l'espoir qu'ils avaient mis en cette opération. L'espoir de retrouver une vie normale, ensemble. Et si cette intervention se révélait être un échec cuisant, l'espoir s'envolerait... Comment pourraient-ils surpasser ça?

Comment Grimmjow s'en remettrait-il?

L'orangé soupira, laissant le haut de son corps partir en avant, comme submergé par un poids bien trop lourd pour ses seules épaules. Ses yeux fixèrent ses chaussures avec lassitude, sans vraiment les voir, son esprit obnubilé par ce qu'il se passait derrière ces deux grandes portes blanches faces à lui.

A cet instant, le mariage qu'ils s'étaient promis la veille était à mille lieux de ses pensées. Il n'en avait même plus conscience et rattachait ce bijou solitaire à son doigt à un bout de fer sans âme qui, si Grimmjow ne récupérait pas sa motricité, pèserait lourd, comme un poids insurmontable dans leur relation.

Et s'ils annulaient le mariage parce que l'opération avait échoué? Il ne l'espérait pas, il voulait bien évidemment se marier malgré l'issue de cette intervention, mais il ignorait si Jaggerjack éprouverait le même sentiment.

Il quitta son siège, quelques pas dans ce couloir insonorisé le détendraient certainement.

Nerveusement, ses bras se balançaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Il avait comme envie de s'enfuir, de ne pas vivre cette attente insoutenable, à l'imaginer là, sur le billard, entre les mains de quelques chirurgiens et de quelques internes de cet hôpital.

Son père avait l'air tellement déterminé à son entrée au bloc que son fils avait trouvé dans son visage un courage auquel se raccrocher. Et l'impressionnante armada qu'Unohana-sensei avait réunit pour cette opération avait aussi conforté le jeune homme dans ses espoirs.

Personne n'aurait réunit de tels spécialistes dans un lieu si fameux si l'opération n'avait pas de chances de réussir.

Il se raccrochait à ce qu'il pouvait...

Bientôt, son inquiétude et sa nervosité eurent raison de son corps et exténué, il reprit place face à ses grandes portes blanches derrière lesquelles son enfer - ou son paradis - allait bientôt se manifester à lui.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-même, oubliant tout ce que cette nervosité avait généré dans son corps pour lui laisser le soulagement d'un sommeil, même agité.

-

-

-

_Ichigo? Ichigo?

Des mains pressantes se posèrent sur son bras et secouèrent le corps du jeune orangé paresseusement affalé dans son siège, dormant à poings fermés.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, produisant un grognement désagréable ponctué d'une grimace antipathique au possible.

_Ichigo, tu t'es endormi? Demanda une voix reconnaissable.

_Papa? Grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, ses pensées devenant plus claires au fil des secondes. Qu'est-ce... C'est fini?! Grimmjow!

Il sauta sur ses pieds, observant les grandes portes blanches ouvertes face à lui, desquelles les jeunes internes sortaient, amassés autour d'Unohana-sensei.

La jeune femme avait mauvaise mine et semblait exténuée, tout comme Isshin, qui après plusieurs heures en salle d'opération avait semble-t-il, du mal à s'adapter de nouveau à la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux noirs plissés rajoutaient quelques années à son visage déjà parsemé de quelques rides douces, et Ichigo comprit à quel point l'intervention avait dû être rude.

Le brouhaha des internes, et leurs questions incessantes fit tourner la tête du jeune homme qui, impatient, empoigna le bras de son père avec une inquiétude si grande qu'elle le fit chanceler :

_Co... comment ça s'est passé?! Il.. ça a marché?!

_Calme-toi, se contenta de répondre son père, tout va bien. Tout du moins, tout s'est bien passé.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_On ne sait pas si ça va marcher, je te l'ai expliqué : on ne pourra le savoir que lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mais rassure-toi, nous sommes parvenus à réparer la plupart des nerfs. Cependant, il faut que les connections s'établissent toutes sinon, ça ne marchera pas s'il veut retrouver sa motricité complète.

Ichigo soupira, bien plus pâle qu'il ne l'était avant l'opération :

_Combien de chance on a que ça fonctionne?

_Pas plus de 30%, répondit Unohana-sensei qui de sa voix, fit taire les internes bruyants autour d'elles. Kurosaki-san, il vous faut garder espoir. Seul Grimmjow peut maintenant changer l'issue de cette intervention.

C'était donc fait, il n'y avait plus rien maintenant qu'Unohana-sensei puisse faire. Il n'y avait plus rien qui puisse changer le cours des choses, pas même Ichigo lui-même qui pourtant, aurait bien remué ciel et terre rien que pour donner un petit coup de pouce.

Mais il se devait de l'accepter : le sort de Grimmjow n'était plus entre ses mains.

_Alors, ça y est? Murmura le jeune homme.

_On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Maintenant, Grimmjow va soit accepter l'opération, soit la rejeter.

_Je peux le voir?

-

-

-

Grimmjow avait été placé en salle de réveil, son bras droit, dissimulé sous un nombre affolant de bandages en mousse, tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Cette vision inquiéta Ichigo qui, soutenu par son père, pensa qu'il devait seulement s'agir d'une chose commune.

_Ça peut paraître impressionnant, chuchota Isshin à son oreille, mais la cicatrice n'est pas très belle. C'est dur de passer sur une peau qui présente déjà une cicatrice importante comme celle qu'a laissé la première opération. Ça ne sera hélas, pas très esthétique.

Ichigo s'approcha du lit dans lequel son amant reposait. Pâle comme la mort, son visage paraissait tout de même serein, en contradiction même avec cette impression de solitude qui émanait de cette salle de réveil, sa morosité et son odeur aseptisée.

Ichigo avait toujours eu horreur des hôpitaux.

Le dernier souvenir qu'il rattachait à ce genre d'établissement n'était évidemment pas un souvenir heureux. Et alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du corps endormi de son futur conjoint, il se rappela avoir produit le même mouvement, au-dessus du corps inerte de sa défunte mère, à Karakura, des années plus tôt.

Le parallèle saisissant entre ces deux situations le fit tressaillir brusquement, de la tête aux pieds. Mais il se reprit, fermant les yeux malgré la douleur qui envahissait son être.

« C'est différent », se convainc-t-il. « Grimmjow va guérir, je le sais! »

Il ne pouvait que croire en ses plus profonds désirs, même si la main qu'il serrait dans la sienne était gelée et vide et qu'elle restait insensible à ses plus douces caresses.

Kurosaki serra cette paume, aussi fort qu'il le pût, quitte à devoir réveiller le sommeil post-opératoire de son amant.

_Ichigo...

Mais son père l'en empêcha, posant une main sur son épaule.

_Tu dois laisser Grimmjow se remettre. Il se réveillera, quand ce sera l'heure.

Malgré le désir de rester auprès de lui et de veiller sur son corps endormi, Kurosaki sut que son père avait raison. Il ne se réveillerait pas plus vite s'il était près de lui, et de toute façon, il devait se reposer, c'était certainement plus sage de le laisser dans le calme, seul.

Le jeune homme accepta donc de quitter la chambre et de suivre son père jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Bien que vide, la grande salle semblait dégager une atmosphère différente de celle du couloir qu'il avait arpenté toute la matinée.

Plus lumineuse, moins morose, Ichigo sentit une partie de ses inquiétudes s'apaiser en cet endroit.

_Tiens, mange quelque chose, proposa Isshin.

_J'ai pas faim...

_Ichigo, je sais dans quel état tu es. Crois-moi, si tu ne manges pas, tu iras encore plus mal.

L'orangé savait qu'il avait raison, cependant, cette boule dans son estomac promettait de lui faire régurgiter le moindre aliment avalé.

_Je suis fatigué, marmonna-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Fatigué...

L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage du paternel Kurosaki s'intensifia en entendant ces mots. Il était certain qu'Ichigo accusait le coup de toute cette nervosité et Isshin était même convaincu que son fils s'était fait plus de soucis que Grimmjow lui-même. Et il espérait sincèrement que tout irait pour le mieux suite à cette intervention sinon, Ichigo finirait bien par devenir dingue.

_Je veux récupérer ma vie, continua-t-il, et je veux que Grimm récupère la sienne. C'est trop demander?

_Je crois que tu te mets trop la pression, fils.

_ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE D'AUTRE?!!

Isshin inspira profondément devant la réaction démesurée de son ainé. Il en était certain à présent : Ichigo n'était plus de taille à supporter cette situation. S'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans cette détresse, il ne pourrait en sortir et il craquerait, irrémédiablement.

Et bien que cette pensée attristait profondément le père qu'il était, il ne put que se remémorer sa propre tristesse à la mort de Masaki. Comment blâmer son fils alors que lui-même était passé par là : l'inquiétude, la nervosité, l'impression de voir son monde s'écrouler et de ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Et c'était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'on était chirurgien et qu'on avait pas pu sauver sa femme.

La détresse de son propre fils était comparable à la sienne, dans une moindre mesure, certainement, mais en dépit de cela, il se devait de le soutenir :

_Tu n'as pas le droit de craquer, Ichigo. Grimmjow, quoiqu'il arrive, va se réveiller et peu importe si ça a marché ou non, vous pourrez toujours être là l'un pour l'autre. Et tu ne dois penser qu'à ça! Seulement à ça et au fait que tu dois être là pour lui. Tu es son soutien le plus important, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire si son appui est encore plus bas qu'il ne l'est lui?

Ichigo sortit son visage de ses mains et observa son père. Ses yeux ambrés reflétaient une tristesse sans nom qui peu à peu laissa place à une plus vive détermination. Quelques mots de soutien, une attitude sincère, parfois le réconfort n'était pas si compliqué à donner. Si seulement Ichigo avait su agir de cette manière beaucoup plus tôt, Grimmjow se serait certainement moins inquiété pour cette intervention.

_Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il cherchera ton visage avant toute chose, reprit Isshin. Et tu devras lui prouver que tu es là pour supporter sa détresse que tu as les épaules pour ça, qu'il pourra toujours trouver du réconfort en toi. Ne lui montre surtout pas que tu es affecté toi aussi. Tout le monde sait à quel point le soutient est important pour un patient sortant d'une intervention de ce genre.

_Je ne le laisserai pas tomber, assura-t-il.

_Je le sais.

Le père prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et tenta d'y insuffler un peu de son courage; c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle. Même s'il avait fait tout son possible dans la salle d'opération maintenant, un tout autre rôle lui incombait : celui d'être un appui pour son fils.

-

-

-

Le réveil de Grimmjow, aussi douloureux que puisse être un réveil post-opératoire, s'était sans doute déroulé moins mal que prévu. La présence d'Ichigo à ses côtés avait indéniablement facilité le processus et bien que ce dernier fût impatient de connaître l'appréciation de son amant concernant son bras, il tenta tout pour ne pas le brusquer.

Unohana-sensei avait procédé à quelques tests en changeant les bandages de son bras et avait conclu que la cicatrisation se déroulait parfaitement bien et que tout semblait aller dans le bon sens.

Cependant, lorsque le moment fut venu et que le bleuté fut autorisé à bouger son bras, il en fut incapable.

_C'est tout à fait normal, expliqua Unohana. Si vous aviez pu le bouger, j'aurais appelé le livre des records! Croyez-moi, vos sensations ne reviendront que dans quelques temps. Laissez passer une nuit entière, le temps aux tissus de se refaire et à votre bras de digérer l'agression de l'opération et vous verrez les changements.

_Si chang'ment y'a, commenta Jaggerjack en s'excitant sur son bras pour le bouger.

Mais Ichigo prit sa main dans la sienne pour l'en empêcher tout en lui souriant :

_Il bougera en temps et en heure. Il bougera, tu verras.

L'ex-sexta observa son visage, le regard vide et le teint toujours aussi pâle. Ichigo lia ses doigts aux siens dans une tendre accolade, chaleureuse, puis il passa une main dans la chevelure bleue, aplatie sur le front de son amant. S'il se voyait ainsi, il en ferait sans doute tout un fromage, pensa-t-il avec un certain pincement au cœur.

La nostalgie prit le pas sur son inquiétude et lui rappela alors les petites manies de cet homme qu'il avait tant observé, jour après jour. Il avait toujours aimé le voir faire ce geste anodin et pourtant si caractéristique de sa personnalité; Grimmjow avait toujours aimé glisser ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer le matin. Il l'avait vu faire une quantité incalculable de fois, et il avait le secret espoir de le revoir faire ce geste à nouveau.

Sa propre main qui passait et repassait entre les mèches bleues façonnait presque inconsciemment la coiffure du blessé, qui lui lança un regard réprobateur :

_Quoi? Demanda le jeune homme en cessant ses caresses.

_J'ressemble tell'ment à rien qu'tu me recoiffes? Questionna-t-il amusé.

_Il faut bien que Grimmjow Jaggerjack garde son légendaire sex appeal même bloqué sur un lit d'hôpital!

_Bloqué? C'est c'qu'on verra, retire ton fut', tu vas voir qui c'est qu'est bloqué?!

Ichigo jeta un regard distrait vers son père qui quitta la chambre en coup de vent, suivit de près par Unohana-sensei, sentant que la conversation allait devenir _très_ privée.

_Décidément, le jour où tu arrêteras de me mettre la honte, c'est que tu seras bien mal en point, plaisanta le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Grimmjow soupira et baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur son bras immobile :

_C'est mon bras qui bouge plus, bébé, pas ma bouche! Et... pourquoi il bouge pas ce con?!

C'était une question à laquelle personne ne pouvait répondre. Les efforts produits par Grimmjow à longueur de journée ne semblaient rien y faire; son bras restait cloué, refusant obstinément de bouger.

_**~ Deux jours plus tard ~**_

_Ça ira? T'as rien oublié dans la salle de bains?

Ichigo empoigna le sac que Grimmjow avait emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital et observa son amant disparaître dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard :

_Nan, répondit-il. On y va, j'en peux plus d'cet endroit.

_Okay.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre sans regrets, parcourant le long couloir blanc et débouchant bientôt dans le hall de l'établissement.

« Enfin », pensa l'orangé avec soulagement. Enfin, ils quittaient cet hôpital qui avait finit par l'étouffer et devenir son enfer.

Un taxi les attendait devant la sortie et le couple s'engouffra dans la voiture qui démarra immédiatement.

_Enfin j'me casse de c'te hôpital de merde!

_Ne dis pas ça, Grimm. C'est quand même là que tu as pu être opéré...

Grimmjow eut un rire sadique qui amena l'orangé à tourner son visage dans sa direction. Il posa une main sur son bras :

_Crois-moi, Grimm, ça va marcher.

_Ça fait deux jours! Répliqua l'autre, agressivement. Deux putains de bordel de jours! Et... j'arrive à peine à bouger mes doigts!

_Unohana-sensei a dit que c'était bon signe, tu le sais! Assura Ichigo en serrant son bras entre ses mains. Si tes doigts sont mobiles, ton bras suivra! Ça ne peut que marcher, il faut seulement que tu sois patient.

_J'en ai ras le cul d'êt' patient! Rétorqua-t-il en tournant son visage de l'autre côté.

Kurosaki soupira, lâchant finalement son bras avec inquiétude. Non seulement les résultats n'avaient pas été ceux espérés mais en plus de cela, Grimmjow était en train de se refermer complètement comme une huitre à nouveau. Et le roux ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait repoussé au maximum leur conversation à propos du mariage. Leurs billets de train pour le New Jersey étaient réservés, leur hôtel également, il ne restait plus grand chose à organiser.

Il ne restait plus qu'à s'y présenter, pensa Ichigo avec amertume. Mais il ignorait si cela faisait toujours partie des projets de son amant.

_Grimm, il faut qu'on parle à propos de...

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la sonnerie du portable du bleu qui sans égards pour lui, décrocha son téléphone :

_Ouaip?

Ichigo secoua la tête vainement; il ne savait plus par quel bout le prendre... depuis ces deux derniers jours, Grimmjow évitait la moindre conversation sérieuse avec lui. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

_Ouaip, c'est okay alors?

Il ne voulait pas que Grimmjow s'enfonce à nouveau dans ce mutisme, comme après l'accident au « Kurenai club ». Il ne voulait pas revivre cet enfer, il ne pourrait le supporter une nouvelle fois.

_Génial, j'te verrai là-bas?

Pendant ces jours à l'hôpital il s'était demandé comment son père avait pu surmonter la mort de Masaki. Comment... ? Alors que lui était déjà affecté par une opération chirurgicale - presque – sans risques.

Où avait-il trouvé le courage, avec trois enfants à charge, de supporter un deuil aussi traumatisant? Le roux comprenait maintenant à quel point son père était un homme méritant.

Si méritant d'ailleurs, qu'Unohana-sensei lui avait proposé une place à la clinique de Tokyo où elle officiait en temps que directrice. Son père avait retrouvé un emploi grâce à cette opération, et c'était un point positif que le roux ne pouvait négliger.

_Ouais, j'sais. C'pas trop mon genre mais fallait bien, vieux.

Ce qu'il redoutait était sur le point de se produire : il était certain que Grimmjow avait relégué leur projet d'union au second plan. Et Kurosaki ignorait s'il pouvait l'accepter. S'ils repoussaient ce pas qu'ils avaient tant envie de franchir ensemble, le retour en arrière ne pourrait que les briser.

Jaggerjack raccrocha enfin son téléphone et le glissa dans sa poche. Il ne produisit aucune explication sur son interlocuteur, ne laissant même pas l'occasion au jeune homme de l'interroger :

_Grimm, il faut que...

_Hey! Sorry, but we changed our plans. A plane is waiting for us*, lança le bleuté en se penchant en direction du conducteur.

_Okay. Kennedy?**

_Yep! Thank you!***

Ichigo s'empressa d'attraper son amant par le col de sa veste pour lui demander des explications :

_Qu'est-ce que.. Quoi?! Pourquoi l'aéroport?

Grimmjow se rassit contre la banquette et leva son index devant son visage, ses yeux turquoise plantés dans les siens :

_On va faire un p'tit tour d'avion toi et moi.

-

-

-

Environ une heure plus tard, après un très rapide voyage en avion, le couple atterrit sur une piste déserte dans un aéroport de taille modeste, sans âme qui vive.

N'ayant cessé de poser des questions toutes plus curieuses les unes que les autres, Ichigo suivit son amant jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'aéroport :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Grimmjow?!

_Désolé, on a une urgence!

Le rouquin n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver et une certaine nervosité s'installa en lui en observant le visage concentré de son amant.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as reçu une mission?! S'enquit-il, inquiet en montant dans un taxi qui les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

_Si, c'est un peu ça, répondit le bleuté en se tournant enfin vers lui dans la voiture.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_J'ai quelque chose à régler avant d'faire une nouvelle mission, tu comprends?

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant sa surprise était grande. Il devait certainement plaisanter, il n'avait tout de même pas prévu de se remettre tout de suite au travail?

Et qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant? Et son bras? Et...

_Et notre mariage?! Demanda-t-il, complètement abasourdie. Tu as quelque chose à faire alors moi je dois te suivre mais, et moi alors?! Tu ne m'as toujours pas reparlé de notre mariage! La date c'est dans quatre jours, Grimmjow, quatre jours! Tu... tu veux qu'on repousse?! Tu veux qu'on annule?!

Grimmjow soupira alors que le taxi prenait un virage à angle droit si abruptement que le jeune orangé fut violemment secoué et heurta durement le corps du bleuté auquel il se raccrocha comme il put. Mais alors que le véhicule reprenait une direction droite et qu'il eût l'occasion de se redresser, il ne le fit pas.

Au contraire, il s'agrippa de plus belle à la veste de Grimmjow, enterrant son visage dans un pan de cuir noir qui sentait encore l'hôpital. Et sa trop grande tension ne put plus se retenir et dut lâcher prise, faisant exploser sa trop importante nervosité, emmagasinée depuis des jours :

_Tu te fous de ma gueule?! Agonisa-t-il à moitié à bout de nerfs. Ne refais pas comme la dernière fois! Ne te referme pas comme une huitre et ne prends pas un nouveau chat pour seule compagnie!! J'ai horreur de ça!!

La voiture s'arrêta soudain, calmant l'accès de colère du jeune homme qui resta un instant immobile avant de relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

D'après le paysage extérieur, ils venaient de s'arrêter dans une très large rue bondée, rien de spécial.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua que le visage de Grimmjow était incroyablement différent. Il marqua une pause devant l'expression anodine de son amant et pendant un bref instant, il pensa qu'une chose inhabituelle était en train de se produire.

Il se passait quelque chose de très inhabituel...

Grimmjow ne l'observait pas de la même manière, pas comme il le regardait à chaque instant. Tout à coup, une force et une lumière si uniques et surprenantes s'étaient réveillées dans le regard perçant turquoise.

Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi? Et... pourquoi semblait-il si détendu, presque... impatient?

Quelque chose avait changé, là, dans ce taxi, totalement perdu au milieu d'une ville, dans un pays qui n'était pas le leur. Ichigo le sentait, une atmosphère si différente de celle de l'hôpital, de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant les enveloppait soudain. Dans un simple regard, immobile sur la banquette défoncée de cette voiture, une chose tout à fait extraordinaire était en train de se produire.

La main qui prit la sienne, le serrait d'une force tout à fait nouvelle, également. Plus douce, plus apaisante elle l'attira à sa suite, pour lui montrer le chemin.

Grimmjow ouvrit la porte du taxi et le roux sortit à sa suite, l'air frais s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux pour venir le décoiffer.

Son amant prit son autre main dans la sienne et le rapprocha de lui, le serrant dans ses bras...

_Nan, j'veux pas qu'on repousse.... J'veux qu'on avance la date!

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ichigo eut l'impression de ne plus rien saisir à ce qui l'entourait.

Tout à coup, un millier d'informations diverses le frappèrent de plein fouet, submergeant son cerveau de sentiments incontrôlables et d'une intensité rare.

La sensation de sentir les bras de Grimmjow autour de son corps était si saisissante que son cœur accéléra follement. L'étreinte familière n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours la même, si réconfortante, si chaude, il aurait voulu disparaître entre ses bras, si... si seulement ça n'avait pas été impossible!

Le rouquin leva des yeux exorbités sur lui, comprenant enfin que le bras de Grimmjow était guérit.

_T'vas certainement me tuer pour ça mais... ces deux derniers jours, j'ai retrouvé les 60% de ma motricité. J'te l'ai caché parce que j'voulais t'le dire à cet instant, et pas à un autre. Et aussi j'voulais te faire toutes ces surprises en même temps.

Ses beaux yeux turquoise reflétaient l'image de Kurosaki et sur ses lèvres minces, un sourire comme il en était rare de voir chez lui. Plus sadique, plus moqueur comme il en avait l'habitude, mais un sourire calme et posé, comme on souhaiterait en gratifier l'être aimé.

_Depuis l'début, t'as toujours pensé que tu d'vais t'battre contre un fantôme, celui d'mon passé, mais t'en avais pas besoin, reprit-il en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. T'es mon soutien, mon ami, mon amant et ma famille. J'disais avant, que sans l'Espada j'étais orphelin, mais c'est pas vrai. C'est sans toi que j'suis orphelin.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient déjà emplis de larmes bien avant ce discours et la surprise de ses paroles et de la nouvelle de sa guérison en cours était bien trop pour son cœur qui semblait déjà à l'agonie. Si le monde avait cessé de tourner, il ne s'en serait certainement pas rendu compte, accaparé par ces pupilles d'un bleu infini, qui serait la couleur de son ciel pour toujours.

Le sentiment de se sentir enfin complet, de savoir pourquoi son existence l'avait conduit entre ces bras, frappèrent le cœur du rouquin qui sut alors pourquoi il était amoureux de cet homme.

Il avait su, en son for intérieur, qu'il y avait bien plus derrière la carapace épaisse de cet homme. Il était bien plus que cet homme sadique, que cet homme joueur, que cet homme qui tuait par plaisir. Il était tellement plus.

Et il l'avait su lors de leur première rencontre.

_J'me demande comment t'as pu croire que j'voulais plus me marier. J'le veux. Parce que quand on a une famille, on veut plus qu'elle nous laisse seul. J'veux avoir une famille moi aussi et j'veux que toute l'monde l'sache. J'vais t'montrer... Viens.

Entraînant un Ichigo choqué derrière lui, qui ne pouvait même plus réagir vocalement, ils pénétrèrent dans un bâtiment tout proche. Un immeuble visiblement neuf, qui n'attira pas l'attention du rouquin, un bâtiment inconnu, semblable à des milliers d'autres. Il ignorait même dans quelle ville il se trouvait, comment aurait-il pu connaître cet endroit?

A l'intérieur du bâtiment clair et sentant le neuf, deux grandes portes blanches se dressaient devant eux. Et tout comme ces portes blanches d'hôpital devant lesquelles le roux avait attendu le verdict de l'opération – semblables à celles-ci – Ichigo sut qu'en les franchissant sa vie changerait du tout au tout.

Même dans l'ignorance, l'intuition guidait ses sentiments et savait avant lui que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir n'était pas l'enfer, mais bel et bien son paradis.

Il lui suffisait de pousser ces portes pour pénétrer au sein de son paradis...

Et il découvrit alors, que son paradis était bien plus beau encore que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

La large salle aux couleurs immaculées qui s'étendait sous ses yeux à présent, était réellement un paradis.

_Mon Dieu...

Les yeux ambrés balayaient l'assistance présente devant lui, la large salle n'attendait plus que lui et Grimmjow pour réaliser enfin ce qu'il n'avait toujours considéré que comme un vulgaire rêve.

Peu importe où il se trouvait à présent, il se sentait chez lui ici.

Et il avait envie de garder en mémoire cet endroit comme celui de son union avec Grimmjow.

_Ichi-nii!

Karin et Yuzu remontaient l'allée centrale de la salle au milieu des invités attendant patiemment que la cérémonie débute.

Yuzu, toute fière dans sa robe rose encouragea sa sœur Karin, moins enthousiaste, à accompagner le couple pour qu'il se rende jusqu'à l'autel.

_Si tu dis un truc sur ma robe rose et les fleurs dans mes cheveux, je te trucide! Menaça Karin, visiblement forcée à porter cet accoutrement par un Isshin aux anges, au premier rang de l'assistance, secouant joyeusement la main à tout va.

Ichigo, toujours sous le choc de cette surprise dont l'impact n'était pas prêt de se dissiper, étira un sourire amusé à la vision de Karin et de son père ridicules au possible... rien que pour lui. En ce jour qui allait certainement devenir le jour le plus important de son existence.

_Il va arrêter de faire le débile papi? Jeta bientôt une voix au second rang. Il me décoiffe à brasser l'air comme ça!

_Désolé, Kurosaki-sama!!! s'inclina Kisuke en étouffant d'une main le pauvre Yumichika qui avait, pour l'occasion, passé quelques heures chez le coiffeur.

_J'vois pas trop la différence entre être décoiffé et ta coiffure actuelle, Yumi! Lança Shuuhei au rang juste derrière lui.

_Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Shuuhei! Cracha Yumichika en remettant en place ses cheveux pour une énième fois.

_Oh mes fesses vont très bien, merci! Scanda le brun en tapant du coude son voisin de droite.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais conserva un mutisme à toute épreuve, ses yeux gris plantés sur le couple qui s'était enfin décidé à avancer pour saluer les invités.

Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et Ichigo remarqua pratiquement immédiatement la carrure imposante :

_Kensei! S'écria-t-il bientôt en rejoignant dans des pas précipités le rang où se trouvait son ami.

Il le gratifia d'un regard éberlué, observant Grimmjow et Kensei tour à tour, ne comprenant pas comment Muguruma pouvait se retrouver là.

_Pas de panique, Ichi, l'arrêta l'ex-capitaine avant qu'il ne l'étouffe de reproches, on a pris toutes nos dispositions pour venir ici .

_Le Gotei nous court toujours après, mais c'est plus excitant qu'une petite vie de mémère! Rajouta Shuuhei en corroborant les propos de son amant.

Ichigo sembla soulagé à leurs propos et sourit au jeune couple qui s'était, semblait-il, adapté à la vie à deux. Et le roux était sincèrement heureux pour Kensei, car il le méritait et il savait que Shuuhei était certainement une personne remarquable

_Tu vises qui avec ton « une vie de mémère » exactement? Jeta bientôt une voix rauque, rejoignant la discussion.

Renji entoura de son bras le cou de son meilleur ami rouquin et étira un immense sourire :

_C'est plutôt Ichi qui va avoir une vie de mémère! Marié, non mais t'as fumé quoi quand t'as dit oui?!

Le jeune homme était bien trop heureux pour répliquer quoique ce soit et rejoignit les éclats de rire émis par Yumichika et Ikkaku un peu plus loin à la réplique d'Abaraï.

Il enlaça ses amis, les uns après les autres, les remerciant de leur présence, bien qu'il ignorait comment ils avaient tous pu se retrouver là pour lui. Même si l'assistance n'était pas grande, environ une dizaine de personnes, il était juste heureux de voir qu'ils s'étaient tous déplacés pour lui.

_Grimmjow nous a menacés de tous nous crever si on ne venait pas, fit remarquer Stark au premier rang à côté d'Isshin, alors... on est venu!

Le primera Espada lui sourit paresseusement, accompagné d'une bien étrange créature entre ses bras.

_Panthéra! S'exclama Ichigo qui reconnut la petite boule de poils qui lui avait causé bien du soucis sans le vouloir.

_Il a dit que si le chat était pas là, il ferait péter la salle, fit remarquer Hallibel en haussant les épaules. Enfin, en gros il a dit ça... Je crois me rappeler que c'était bien plus méprisant encore.

Ichigo donna une accolade rapide à la seconda qui le félicita pour ce qui allait se produire.

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Noitra, assis l'air bougon – on avait dû le forcer à assister à la cérémonie - juste à côté de la blonde que Renji le pressa :

_Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend...

Devant l'autel dressé pour l'occasion, Grimmjow attendait. Il savait bien à quel point cette surprise avait eu un impact sur son jeune amant et il l'avait laissé saluer ses invités comme il se devait.

Ichigo le rejoignit enfin, face à l'assistance concentrée, tout en secouant la tête, ahuri :

_J'arrive pas à le croire! S'extasia-t-il en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche. Comment... quand? Tout le monde est... venu?

_Ton père a presque fait tout le travail, répondit Grimmjow en saluant d'un geste de la tête le paternel Kurosaki. J'lui ai dit qui on voulait inviter et il s'est chargé du reste. L'organisation a été compliquée, t'étais constamment autour d'moi, je'pouvais pas le faire en cachette. J'ai délégué Renji, il a trouvé cet endroit, il l'a loué, il a engagé la personne qui va nous marier, il a réglé tous les détails pour que tout le monde soit présent...

L'orangé se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux rouges qui lui adressa un geste de la main hésitant.

C'était sans doute bien plus que tout ce qu'il aurait aimé voir pour ce jour, bien plus beau que dans ses propres rêves.

Il l'avait imaginée cette cérémonie bien évidemment mais jamais, non jamais, aurait-il pensé que ça se produirait si tôt et de cette manière.

_Je suis sans doute encore endormi et je rêve c'est ça? Demanda-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

_Pas du tout, lui répondit son futur conjoint. Tu as dit oui, j'ai dit oui, maintenant, si t'veux annuler, tu peux encore.

Le rouquin tourna ses yeux sur l'homme assermenté pour les marier, qui les observait religieusement, sans dire un mot, un sourire confortant sur le visage.

Ichigo avait besoin de temps, pour avaler tout ça, pour réellement y croire et se faire à l'idée que c'était bel et bien arrivé. Ce jour était là, il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais.

_Bon sang..., souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux passaient sur l'assistance silencieuse, les visages réconfortants de ses proches, de ses amis et même celui de Panthéra qui, entre les bras de Stark, ne semblait pas être à son aise.

Renji était venu lui aussi, laissant Byakuya au Japon pour la cérémonie. Quels risques avait-il pris pour être là? Byakuya était-il au courant? Et Kensei...?

Ils étaient tous venus pour ça, spécialement pour ça et Grimmjow qui avait fait tout ça dans son dos...

_Un jour tu me feras trépasser avec tes conneries, Grimm! Jeta-t-il comme un compliment plutôt qu'un reproche. Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis et... Tu me fais tout ça d'un seul coup, tu es fou! Ton... ton bras et... ça! Ne t'étonne pas si sur mes vieux jours je deviens cardiaque à cause de toi!

Le bleuté étira un sourire amusé tout comme les invités.

_Mais je... Bon sang, c'est trop!

_Si t'as des choses à dire, tu peux, expliqua Grimmjow. J't'ai déjà dit mes vœux à toi d'me dire les tiens.

L'orangé l'observa, abasourdie :

_Mais... je n'ai rien préparé!

_Justement, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on l'fasse plus tôt. Nous on est spontanés, j'voulais pas d'un truc ou on aurait passé trente ans à planifier une cérémonie parfaite à écrire des vœux parfaits, c'est pas nous. Alors que ça... Ça, c'est nous!

Il avait raison. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait pensé à tout ça tout seul? Ichigo n'arrivait pas à y croire.

La preuve d'amour qu'il lui faisait balayait toutes les autres et l'apaisait étrangement.

Aurait-il préféré une cérémonie planifiée à la minute près, avec des centaines d'invités dont il n'aurait pas connu la moitié, dans un lieu qu'il aurait choisi et qui n'aurait plus été une surprise...?

Non. Il n'aurait pas aimé cela.

Voilà ce qu'il aimait : le caractère imprévisible de Grimmjow, la folie qu'il y avait en lui. Ce mariage leur ressemblait tant qu'il ne pouvait pas tout annuler pour préparer une autre cérémonie.

Si Grimmjow l'avait fait pour lui, alors c'était parfait ainsi.

_J'ai des choses à dire, reprit-il enfin, attrapant d'un geste hésitant la main du bleuté. J'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois tu me coupes l'herbe sous le pied... La demande en mariage et maintenant ça...

Jaggerjack eut un rire amusé et acquiesça silencieusement.

_Mais... si tu es capable de réaliser tous mes désirs inavoués, c'est que tu me connais comme personne. Tu as fait tout ça et tu savais que ça me plairait... Mais toutes ces choses, ce... cette alliance, cette salle, et ce qu'on est en train de faire, tu sais comme moi que ça ne changera rien à ce que tu es pour moi...

Ses yeux dévièrent un instant sur son père et ses sœurs l'écoutant au premier rang.

_Papa, Karin, Yuzu, désolé... J'ai trouvé ma famille moi aussi. Je vous aime bien sûr et vous êtes mon père, mes sœurs mais maintenant il y a Grimmjow. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui...

Isshin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ému et Yuzu essuya une larme alors que Karin levait les yeux au ciel, lassée par tant de mièvrerie.

_J'aimais à croire avant, continua-t-il en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans celui du bleuté, que les âmes sœurs existaient et j'y crois toujours. Je le crois toujours parce que je t'ai trouvé toi. Ou alors c'est toi qui m'a trouvé je ne sais pas trop... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Je veux qu'on soit toujours sincère et honnête parce que Dieu sait que tu es compliqué à comprendre par moments!

L'assistance étouffa un rire ému et Ichigo secoua la tête doucement :

_Je ne sais même pas ce que je raconte... C'est plausible au moins?

_C'est très plausible, le rassura Grimmjow un large sourire aux lèvres. C'est tout c'que tu voulais dire?

_Non, non! S'empressa-t-il de dire en pressant ses mains dans les siennes. Je voulais aussi dire que... quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver maintenant et quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver, je sais... je sais que je ne regretterai rien du tout parce que tu as magnifié ma vie et je sais qu'elle ne peut pas être meilleure... sauf si tu ranges ton caractère de cochon!

Ému, Grimmjow se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Lui aussi était satisfait d'avoir fait cette surprise à son amant. S'ils avaient planifié une cérémonie, il ne lui aurait sans doute jamais dit ces choses comme elles venaient. Elles auraient été préparées à l'avance et n'aurait plus eu la valeur qu'elles avaient en cet instant.

Il savait qu'il avait bien fait.

_Je t'aime, reprit le roux en terminant ses vœux, et je veux qu'on se grouille parce que je vais bientôt me mettre à chialer et ça sera pas beau!!

Renji pouffa de rire au premier rang et sut qu'il avait bien fait d'aider Grimmjow à organiser cette folle surprise. Il était aujourd'hui, le témoin d'une union qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvé voir au début de toute cette aventure. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la cérémonie prenait une tournure plus officielle.

_On peut pas accélérer? Demanda Grimmjow, impatient. Vot' blabla sert à rien, grouillez-vous!

L'homme qui célébrait leur union observa d'un œil peu ravie le bleuté et demanda bientôt :

_Les alliances?

Les deux amants brandirent devant lui, d'un même mouvement leurs mains ornées des alliances.

_Euh... Si c'est déjà fait... Alors il ne reste plus qu'à signer le registre. Vous avez réglé le problème concernant la validité de cette union dans votre pays?

_On s'en fiche! Décréta Grimmjow en gribouillant sa signature sur le registre prévu à cet effet.

Ichigo, secoué par un fou rire manqua signer en dehors de la case prévue et se tourna bientôt vers son amant qui l'agrippa pour le faire basculer en arrière, à l'image d'une jeune mariée :

_C'est fin..., se plaignit le roux. Tu ne changeras donc jamais, macho?

_Je sais que t'aimes ça, avoue-le. Bébé.

-

-

-

_Bon, le prochain sur la liste c'est toi Renji?

Ichigo taquina du coude son voisin, alors que les invités et les unis fêtaient à table la cérémonie terminée.

_Quoi?! Tu rêves?! Me marier avec Byakuya, t'as fumé ton voile de mariée?

L'assistance éclata de rire et le roux déposa son front sur la table, assommé par ces moqueries bon enfant qui n'en finissaient plus.

_Ça sera où le voyage de noce? Demanda innocemment Yumichika. Les îles?

_Nan, répondit Grimmjow, la France.

_Quoi?! S'exclama Kurosaki en manquant s'étrangler avec son verre de vin. Pas question!!! On rentre au Japon et tu vas aller à ta fichue rééducation aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra!! Tu iras même si je dois t'y conduire par la peau des fesses, t'as entendu?!!

Un silence de mort suivit l'ordre du jeune homme pendant de longues secondes. Jaggerjack afficha un air déçu, puis baissa ses yeux sur son assiette, sans répliquer quoique ce soit.

Les invités s'observèrent, étonné par le brutal changement d'ambiance, puis Stark leva son verre pour trinquer, déclenchant la vive colère de son meilleur ami et des crises de fou rire inoubliables chez le jeune rouquin qui n'oublia pas de rappeler à son amant qu'il passait pour le soumis aux yeux de ses amis et collègues dorénavant :

_A Grimmjow, LA mariée et Ichigo le marié! Hahaha!!

* * *

_*Hé! Désolé mais on a changé d'avis. Un avion nous attend._

_**D'accord. Aéroport Kennedy?_

_***Ouais! Merci!_

_

* * *

_Et voilà, c'en est terminé de cette fiction... Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivi, depuis le début ou non, qui m'ont reviewé ou ont simplement lu pour leur plaisir.

Ce projet est jusqu'à aujourd'hui le plus important pour moi, il a occupé une année entière de ma vie, et cette fic m'a beaucoup aidé dans les moments les plus difficiles. J'espère qu'elle aura eu sur vous l'impact qu'elle a pu générer sur ma vie (on ne sait jamais ^^)

Pour pousser un peu plus loin l'aventure, il y a toujours le concours « Kurenai club » sur mon blog.

Merci beaucoup à vous (je ne vous remercierai jamais assez) : (si vous n'êtes pas dans la liste c'est ma faute, je vous ai oublié, j'en suis navrée, croyez bien que l'intention de vous omettre n'était pas mienne XD)

_Hoshiyo-chan – juju-smile (pensée pour toi ma douce ^-^) - VelvetNeko (rendez-vous pour une prochaine orgie au HC :D) – Psykomouak - mel (merci beaucoup et pour la fic originale aussi ^-^) - Ichi-nii-x (tu sais ce que je pense ma biche hein?) - Yayuhe – Yurie-sama – Bat - noirdésir – Yukihime – Charlotte – Angélique – IchiiX – JenHeart – vivi20 – Dreamy – Lassarry – Julie – Audrey – Lilinette – Kaya – maud-fev – Nell-33 ( ma Nellounette!!!! :3) – The Disturbed Angel (qui a été là pour pointer du doigt mes faiblesses, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi? Merci!) - Clem – neverland25 – Bipbip – Chocow – Jijisub (merci pour ta diplomatie. Et j'en profite pour dire que tu es auteur que j'apprécie énormément ^-^) - Nairijia – Cheap-junk – Nanao-chan – nagima2 – RedEmma – Yoruichi45 – mary – ZazaB – Anna – Anonyme...xd – AlMevera – itachihaku – Orenjiiro – Kunare – Sasuna-chan – ella – EmeraldRubyX – Nobu-chan – Narue – __PsykO-HerissOn – gally51 – Ykyrya – Hirakette - Pµnkï£ - Claire 13 – LiTtle Dolls – Kawai sama __– Akesta – claire – M.J -littlemams – Hiyoru – White Lust (j'attends ton mail ;D ) - Estelle Uzumaki – kyo – manga1804 – Cainael – Lylliah – Agnès – o0Kaline0o – o0-Aya-0o – Aquarii – hayase-sama – EmotiCkone – Matsuo – SamaKeiko – Alibel – lovenarusasu – Esprit Libre – Sucrogirl – Sam – Tsuki Yoru – RUKIA36 – mnemosynee – Euryel Von Holle – Ki-sky – Cherry-Duck – Oo-yaooii-oO (Hihi!! :3) – marina – Cassouminette – ana-chan – Leiko-chan – lalilana77 – kurenaii – Chibii – keiko-chan – Rukia - -Meuhmeuh-and-Poulpy- - kim – Ichiro – Beniiro-chan (je vais tâcher d'apprendre mes leçons de russe! :D) – Jenny-Muguruma (tu le sais que j'ai toujours été jalouse de ton nom de famille ? lol) – LilyRose – Vincentofana – tequila.29 – oOkalinouOo – Shadowkan Shai – marina – kyooran – Girafe25 – saasa – distorsion (^-^) - Lenne26 – ze-perverse-shinigami – fannnnnn poooowaaaaa (un pseudo qui parle de lui-même ^-^) - Lousie-sama – Nat-chan – Lya.001 – lapetitebikettedu14 – x-NORAx – Fan-de-fiction ou Wolfeuse (^-^) – Eikaow ( faut que j'aille lire ton nouveau chap ^-^) - Emeraude12 – Altaïre (Altaïre-sama domooooo arigatooo!!! :3) – ANox – Isram – Oo-bexboymagasine-oO - Seya-chan – Maru-san – Kyushun – izamour – TaichoHitsugaya – ayudu78 – tam ( Merci beaucoup beaucoup!!! :3 ^-^) - Ysa – Miuchu – JdP – Akuma the devil – Jalexa Uchiwa – ayu – lulubelle 713 – Une fan de yaoi – Sasori-Danna – Suzy – Super Raleuse – Mii* - fyekawai – Road-sama – bleachgrimmjow – Oo-fictions-forever-oO – Fic-origin – miko miko – Lyabie – yaoi-x-mangas – rily (Merciiii! ^-^) - Ella – Eris90 – babsie.m – meg – Setsu23 – phoungy15 - amandine – Shindell – HiroYuki L. Michiyo – Akuma._

**_Oui ça en fait du monde mais merci beaucoup à vous! :-3_**

**_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! XD  
_**


	43. Important : Note d'information

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, il s'agit simplement d'une note d'information concernant cette fiction, merci de bien vouloir lire ce qui suit : **

Une lectrice m'a contacté récemment pour m'annoncer que ma fiction "Kurenai club" était plagiée sur un blog du site de skyrock : http: / the-choice-of-lif-a-yao . skyrock . com (ne conservez pas les espaces en copiant cette adresse dans votre navigateur ^^)

J'ai moi-même visité le blog et ai découvert qu'en effet, cette personne ne se donnait même pas la peine de dissimuler - ne serait-ce qu'un peu - son délit. Elle a gardé les mêmes noms des personnages de Bleach à l'exception du personnage principal en gros. Je suis consterné par cet irrespect concernant mon travail, mes écrits et ce que j'ai mis plus d'une année à bâtir. Je suis également indignée de voir qu'on peut voler le travail d'un autre sans même prendre de gant, et je vous demande (si vous avez l'envie de vérifier mes dires) de vous rendre sur ce blog et de vous rendre compte par vous même du méfait.

Je compte sur votre soutien, je sais que vous êtes une centaine à avoir ajouté cette fiction en favori et que vous êtes certainement bien plus nombreux encore à avoir apprécié cette histoire alors je vous demande simplement de me soutenir en retour.

Merci pour votre compréhension et pour votre soutien,

Shini.


	44. Important : Note d'information 2

**Note d'information supplémentaire concernant le plagiat de cette fiction :**

Je tiens d'abord à toutes vous remercier pour l'immense soutien que vous m'avez apporté ces derniers jours; que ce soit par mp, par reviews ou même en allant commenter le blog de ce plagieur.

Pour vous donner plus de détails (et pour corriger l'erreur que j'ai faite en recopiant l'adresse du blog) je publie cette seconde note ^^

L'adresse est donc la suivante : http: / the-choice-of-lif-a-yao . skyrock . com/ (sans les espaces bien entendu), sachez aussi que je suis atterrée que ce type signale en gros sur son blog "plagiat pas autorisé" et "blog sous copyright", qu'il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de changer les noms des personnages secondaires comme Aizen, Yumichika ou encore le lieu de l'action "Karakura". Je me demande même si ce n'est pas une blague par moment...

Le plagiat est très facile à prouver, que ce soit de par les dates de publications, les incohérences entre les noms allemands de Tokio Hotel et japonais de Bleach et même les fautes d'orthographes que cette personne fait en écrivant ses commentaires à la fin de chaque chapitre et ma propre qualité orthographique. (vous aurez remarqué les petits commentaires à la fin des chapitres comme " j'ai dû réécrire 4 foi la suite" ou encore "j'ai eu du mal à écrire le lemon mais vu que je suis tordue ça a fini par sortir"(à noter le fait que ce type pense donc que je suis tordue et qu'il m'insulte ouvertement U.U) Ca m'a mis un coup au coeur et les larmes aux yeux surtout que ce lemon j'ai mis une semaine à l'écrire et qu'il reste le meilleur que j'ai jamais écrit, une expérience unique. Vous comprendrez combien j'ai eu mal...)

J'ai signalé le blog à skyrock qui m'a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient gérer ce problème et que c'était à moi de voir avec le propriétaire du blog en personne. Sachez également que j'ai envoyé un message à TOUS les amis du blogeur pour les prévenir qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire plagieur, et beaucoup m'ont répondu qu'ils étaient indignés. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet utilisateur est fiché sur le site et son blog est inondé de messages pas vraiment amicaux.

Ensuite, je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer cette histoire (certainement un bon moment vu qu'il est partit en vacances aux États-Unis) mais je ne compte pas lâcher le morceau de sitôt.

Je vous réitère mes remerciements et vous dit à très vite (non, ça ne m'a pas coupé l'envie de publier, au contraire ^^)

Shini.


End file.
